New Divide
by Moonlightpheonix-xX
Summary: We just want to live our lives in our OWN dimensions! Is that too much to ask? To whoever sent us here: Bitch, you're gonna' pay! Collab with me and Dronedude. Rated M for blood, language, torture and adult/sexual themes and some stuff that isn't just themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N YAY! Someone asked me to do a collab with them so... yeah! Here it is. NOW READ THE AWESOMENESS! Whenever there is **

* * *

><p><strong>A different person will be writing. So enjoy!<strong>

It was dark... So dark...

As the Grand Witch, a frail woman wrapped in many cloaks, gazed into the emptiness that surrounded her, she could only see and feel darkness. This dimension, a place she had called her home for many years, was her only comfort from the raging war in the world of truth.

Her brother, the Reaper reigning upon that world going by the alias of Lord Death, had declared war upon her kind so very long ago. In fear she would be killed by the Meisters who worked for her older brother, she had fled to this abyss of nothingness.

"Jouma Jouma Dabarazzi, Dimensional Portal" She cast her spell, and with her single eye gazed into the dimensions of those who would destroy her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Pazzo dimension: I woke up one morning to nothing new. I went to school as normal, nothing new. But when I got home, something felt off.<p>

"hey Clair, do you feel that?" I called out.

"what?" she replied from the kitchen

"I don't know. Something feels wrong in a way." I yelled back, finishing my homework

"I don't know. Are you just hallucinating?" she called back

"no. It feels like a vacuum or something is sucking on me." I said, scratching my arm

"I don't feel it. Maybe your sick?" she said, walking to the entrance of my room.

"no, I feel fine. Maybe I am hallucinating..." I trailed off, only to feel a stronger vacuum on my back.

I looked behind me to see a swirling portal of purple and black

"What the fuck!" I yelled, being sucked in.

"Brandon!" was the last thing I heard up before I was sucked into the swirling vortex, closing as I looked back.

* * *

><p>In the Dimension of Wendigo:<p>

When Alice, a teenage girl with ebony hair and unnatural eyes the color of blood, woke up that morning she knew something was wrong. All day she had this uneasy feeling. The same feeling she always got when something bad was about to happen. As the only remaining Looker, a person who could sense horrifying events that occur in the present and future, she could easily tell that some kind of magic was at work. Strong magic.

Suddenly she felt something that could only be described as odd. A force pulling on her. She turned and was pulled into a swirling vortex of purple and black. She lost consciousness for awhile and soon woke up in front of the academy.

She was disoriented for a short time, but her confusion was soon replaced by shock as she suddenly found herself staring at a pair of sea-blue eyes and messy, chocolate-colored hair. As the familiar feeling of uneasiness crept back into the pit of her stomach she could tell not all was right with this boy. He was... strange. His soul was mixed up, full of unfamiliar emotions and madness. Yes, not all was okay with this odd boy


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N By the way, if you like this read DroneDude's story Soul Eater: Pazzo. The format is a bit confusing at first, but it gets better. Plus, this is our first collab... and we were writing it via PM. No hating.**

* * *

><p><strong>New Divide Part 1: Through the Looking Glass<strong>

She eyed the strange boy curiously. His skin was lightly tanned, his hair was neatly brushed and tidy-unlike hers-and he wore a checkered black-and-red shirt with jeans. He was peculiar indeed.

"What?" He asked. No answer. "What?" He tried again, still no answer. He got up and walked over to Alice and at looked her face. "Why the fuck are staring at me?"

Her response was to bite his hand.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled clutching his hand. Alice looked over at the busy school to make sure no-one heard them- er, him- before standing up and dragging him by his shirt behind the large set of stairs that led to the school. By this time she could tell the boy was annoyed.

"Why did you bite me?" The boy said angrily.

"You are mad." Alice stated.

"Fuck yeah, i'm mad!" The boy retorted.

"What's your name?"

"Brandon Pazzo, why?"

"Thats a nice name."

"Why not tell me your name?" 'Brandon' said, gesturing to Alice.

"My name? Is that necessary?" Brandon face-palmed.

"No, but its polite."

"My name is Alice."

"Your last name?"

"I don't have a surname.

* * *

><p>"Well. That's wierd. What, are you royalty from England or something?" he asked, still rubbing his injured hand.<p>

"No," she said explained why. Brandon listened intently.

"Why, i thought i was special. What your saying is that your a Looker, someone who can see unfortunate events in the future? And your the last one? What a coincidence. I'm a first and you're a last." he said, repeating aloud to himself.

"I guess so. I'm sorry for biting you though. I'm just not very good with strangers." she apologized

* * *

><p>Normally, Alice wouldn't have apologised to him, but the Madness in his soul made her feel a kinship to him.<p>

"Anything else I should know?" Brandon asked, intent on finding out anything he could about the strange girl.

"Nein." She replied, not sure if the adolecent needed to know every detail of her life. She'd already explained how her father had died and how she'd forgotten her name living alone since she was five. Wasn't that enough?

"Dude, you know German?"

"Yes. It took me two years to learn and fluently speak English."

"You're German? You don't look like it." Brandon queried.

"It is a long story that I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"I prefer if not many people know my past."

"But you just told me your Father is dead."

"That piece of information I am okay with sharing."

"What could possibly be worse?"

"I will tell you eventually, but now you are not ready."

"What do you mean?"

"If I told you, the students might hear. Then they would probably kill me on sight."

"Are you witch?" Brandon gasped.

"Nein. I am not a witch. Like I said you are not ready to know."

At that point, Brandon gave up on that topic. She had a normal human soul, why would an academy student want her dead?

* * *

><p>"I give up. It's no use trying to pry something from a locked chest." he said, looking around.<p>

"What?" she asked confused.

"nothing. I just come up with strange comparisons when I'm confused. Since you told a little about yourself, I might as well reveal a little about me." he started, only to be interrupted

"You have insanity in your soul." she said, cold and straight to the point.

"how did you..? Wait, let me guess, you can see souls too? Why the fuck can everybody but me do that?" he yelled, punching a nearby wall in anger.

"keep your voice down. I don't want to draw attention." she whispered, attempting to calm him down.

"Sorry. I just have some problems with my temper." he said, calming down.

"there isn't an argument there." she said, unintentionally hitting a nerve of his.

"rrrr..." he said, becoming more and more infurriated. The same familiar addition of power soon appeared, letting him know he was entering 'insane mode'.

The girl was taken aback, the sudden sight of the transformation shocking her.

Before her eyes, this odd boy had grown a demonic-looking wing and his left eye became a living fire, sharing the same color as hers.

* * *

><p>At this point, Alice got a frying pan seemingly from nowhere and hit Brandon with it. Which automatically snapped him out of his rage.<p>

"...Ow."

"Keep calm. I do not want you to give us away."

"...What do you mean?"

"We are not in our worlds. Who knows how hostile these people might be?"

"D*amn, really?"

"Yes."

"How can you tell?"

"Because in my world, the Lord of Death is dead and has been replaced by his son. In this world, I can sense the souls of two shinigami."

* * *

><p>"But there are two shinigami in my universe too...wait, are we standing under the stairs?" he asked in confusion.<p>

"Yes, why?" she responded confused.

"Now I know for a fact we aren't in my dimmension." he stated, looking around.

"how do you know?" she asked, now genuinely intrigued.

"Because in my dimmension, these stairs are completely filled with concrete. There's no way a gap could exist. Now, just one question. Where the fuck are we?" he asked, looking up.

"You're guess is as good as mine. But one thing is for certain. We aren't in our dimmensions anymore." she said.

"Oh one more thing before we leave." he added.

"what?" she asked, turning to acknowledge him.

"Could you keep hitting me n the head to a minimum? I'm pretty sure Maka already gave me some brain damage from that damn book of hers." he said, shuttering at the memory of the hard-cover concussion inducer.

* * *

><p>Alice chuckled a bit. "No," She said, smiling innocently. "Your pain is funny."<p>

"Thats just cruel!"

"At least I'm not hitting you with my sword." She slowly crept out from behind the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Brandon asked.

"I figure the best way to blend in is to become academy students."

"Have you even been to the academy before?"

"Yes, but the only reason I became a student at the academy is because those in charge wanted to keep an eye on me."

"Why?"

"That is classified information."

"I'll stop asking, then. I know you're not going to explain."

"Good, now could you please lead me to the Death Room? I've never been there before."

* * *

><p>The two walked in silence into the academy. Students stared at them with funny looks, and the occasional whisper of "who are they?" would drift through their ears. Thankfully though, this alternate dimension had the same lay out of the academy as Pazzo's they quickly found their way to the death room, and a chill ran through their spines as they walked along the gullitiene path. When they reached lord death, he was in a deep discussion with Spirit, the resident death scythe. As they approached, he turned to greet them.<p>

"Hiya, how are you two do-wait, who are you two?" he questioned.

"hello Lord Death, I'm Brandon Pazzo, and this is Alice." the boy said, bowing in salutations.

He righted himself back up, only to notice the girl showed no greeting.

"Have some manners, would you?" he whispered angrily.

A pan appeared again, coming down with enough force to break a concrete block. He felt ort of his skull practically fracture, but he remained calm.

* * *

><p>"My sincerest apologies, Lord Death" Alice said, bowing. Lord Death looked them over carefully.<p>

"You two aren't from around here are you?" Alice's face jerked up to meet Lord Death's, an alarmed look on her face. Had they been discovered? However Brandon remained calm. A small lie would fix everything.

"No, we aren't. I'm from North Carolina. Alice is from Germany."

"Oh, I see." Spirit said. "You two are new students aren't you?"

Brandon nodded, while Alice looked down shyly, fidgeting uncomfortably under their gazes.

"Oh~ Okay!" Lord Death spoke with his usual cheerfulness. "You both shall have Stein's class starting today! Have fun, students~!"

Brandon looked at the tall Reaper in disbelief while Alice looked somewhat annoyed.

* * *

><p>They walked away in silence. When they reached a secluded spot where no one could hear them, Brandon burst.<p>

"WHY THE FUCK AM I ALWAYS STUCK WITH STEIN?" he yelled, alarming Alice

"Who's Stein?" she asked, confused

"He will put a scalpel through your hand, yet somehow manage to not draw any blood." he explained, drawing back from persional experiences

"How does he manage that?" she asked, confused and slightly scared.

"I have no idea. And NEVER fall asleep around him. He will dissect you as soon as your unconscious. now that I possibly scared you shitless, we need to find shelter." he explained, looking around.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, actually we should get to class. If we're late, he could hurt us." And before Brandon could say anything, Alice began to walk with Brandon relunctantly following.<p>

After getting lost, Brandon finally decided to lead Alice to Class Crescent Moon. Alicepeered in, and immediately her face darkened.

"On second thought, maybe I do know that bastard..."

"Huh? Did he do something bad to you?"

"Again, classified information..." Alice was gripping the doorway so hard, part of it crumbled under the presure of her hands.

Stein, noticing this, walked over to the doorway. "I take it you two are the new students? Come in, Alice and Brandon."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter 3. Yaaaaaay! In this chapter you will see how weird my OC is. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Take the two open seats on the top row." he said coldly, pointing. The two walked up in silence, being starred at by the other students. As they reached the top row, Brandon remembered something vital.<p>

"Fuck! My books!" he whispered to himself.

"We were never given books were we?" Alice asked, looking at him.

"No..." he said quietly.

"well. We're screwed." he said quietly aloud. At that moment, Stein said to open the student's books to page 273. He then noticed the two teens didn't have books.

"Pazzo. Alice. Would you mind explaining why you don't have books?" he asked, looking up at us.

"we never got them, sir" Brandon said, holding back the fear of what could happen. The all too familiar whizzing sound filled his ears, and there was a scalpel with the blade completely buried in the wood work. Alice was taken by surprise.

"Next time, I won't miss." Stein said, Pazzo mouthing along to the threat.

* * *

><p>Alice stared at him coldly. "Well, now. Is it our fault you never gave us any? What a lousy school system." She teased. Another scalpel flew toward them. She raised her slightly and when the time was right she closed her fingers together, catching the scalpel, and threw it back at Stein. She missed.<p>

"Next time I won't miss," She mocked.

"Do you two even have partners, yet?"

"Is that necessary? I've heard of weapons who have done fine by themself, and you yourself Stein, has gone without a weapon for quite a long time." Alice mused.

"I see, then."Said Stein. He then proceded to pick up two books and throw them at Brandon and Alice. Both of which hit Brandon in the face.

* * *

><p>"Why is everyone's purpose in this world is to give me some sort of neural trauma?" he yelled, two large red spots remaining were the books hit.<p>

"Like I said earlier. Your pain is amusing." she said, taking a book. Both of them opened up to the desired pages.

"Let's see...soul resonance...soul wavelengths...I know all this stuff." Brandon said,flipping through the pages of the book.

"Well, you might as well brush up on what you might have forgot." Alice said, reading through the pages.

"Fine. But I'm only doing it to pass the time." he said, and began reading. After the reading was done, he saw a covered cage roll into the classroom, and Stein was showing the closes thing to joy as possible for him, which is neutral.

"uh Stein? What's in the cage?" Brandon asked, hoping for anything but a dissection.

"A Panda. We will be dissecting him today." he said, uncovering the cage to reveal the panda.

"But aren't pandas on the endangered species list?" he asked again.

"Which is all the more reason we should dissect him. We should learn all we can before they go extinct. Now everyone put on gloves." he said, bringing a scalpel up to the cage, scaring the poor thing to death.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so we're killing something?" Alice asked as a sadistic smile formed on her lips. "How wonderful!"<p>

Brandon gave Alice a weird look. "What the f*uck is wrong with you?" Alice gave no answer, just stared at him blankly. Brandon reluctanctly put the gloves on, while Alice continued to stare at him.

"Aren't you gonna' wear your gloves?"

"No."

"But you'll get Panda blood all over your hands."

"I'll just lick the blood off."

* * *

><p>"You remind me of a book i read once on vampyrs, i hope you know that." he said, still giving her a freaked out look<p>

"Really? No one has ever told me that before." she said, preparing to dissect a kidney she was given. Brandon was stuck with the brain.

"Ok, is this some sort of sick joke or something? What are you implying about giving me a recently deceased brain?" he said, looking around.

"It seemed to suit you." Stein said, glaring at Brandon.

"You know, if you didn't scare me shitless, i would beat your ass to the ground." Brandon growled to himself.

"Really? You're afraid of him?" Alice asked, wearing a mischievous smile.

"I swear to god, if i wake up one day missing my liver, im hanging both of you by your intestines on the ceiling fan." he threatened, cutting into the soft tissue.

"Why does this reek so bad?" Brandon said, covering his nose with his shirt.

"I find it to be quite attractive." Alice said, sniffing the air.

Brandon just stared at her

"You're starting to scare me too." he said, backing up a little.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I scare you?" A soft smile formed on her face. "That's good."<p>

Brandon gaped at her, thoroughly freaked out, before cutting into the brain.

"I hope you know it'll probably take a lot more than cutting out my intentestines to kill me." Alice said with a 'cute' smile. Brandon stopped mid-cut.

'What is wrong with this girl?' He thought, watching her slowly lick blood off of her fingers. She didn't act human...

After class ended, the duo found that they had a serious problem.

They had no home. How would they find a place to stay? This worried Alice, a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N We reveal some backstory on my OC. A little too early for my liking, but hey! The show must go on! Now, me and DroneDude switched up styles a bit. So no more lines.**

Brandon noticed the worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"Nothing." she said, walking on.

"Let's see...no home...no food...no water...well fuck." Brandon said, looking around.

"This isn't good." Alice said, starting to panic a little.

"Calm down, i saw an abandoned warehouse were we can stay. Also, i kept my wallet on me when we were sucked through the portal, so i can buy some food." Brandon said, starting towards the warehouse.

"C'mon. It wont be long until dark." he said, jogging towards the destination.

It wasn't long until they reached it. Brandon broke open the lock on the door, and they went in. It was relatively large, maybe 100x50ft, with a 50x50 flat area in the middle. when they finally settled down, Brandon remembered something vital. Food. He stood up and started running towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice called after him.

"Food! What do you want?" he called back, opening the front entrance.

"Bring me back a raw steak." she said as he ran out the door.

"Why the hell does she want steak? We don't even have anything to cook it on." Brandon thought to himself as he ran to the convenience store.

After Brandon returned to the warehouse, he set the bag of groceries on the floor.

"What'dya get?" Alice asked in an excited manner.

"Lets see... Bread... Cheese... German Balogna... some chocolate bars..."

"Pfft! Screw those! Where's my steak?" Alice queried before hopping up and searching through the bag. In it she could see: Milk, Mountain Dew, a jug of water, some black-forest ham, swiss cheese, cajun-style turkey meat and...

"STEAK!" Alice roared, ripping the steaking out of the bag. She gingerly took it out of the package and bit the meat hungrily.

"YOU'RE EATING IT RAW?"

"Well, you didn't expect me to cook it, did ya'?"

"Actually, I wasn't sure how you were gonna' eat it..." Brandon then heard a crack as Alice proceded to bite, chew, and swallow some of the bone.

"Seriously though, what the hell are you? You have blood red eyes, super human jaw strength, you lick blood clean off of your hands, and have the ability to see the future. I'm not a particularly paranormal guy, but i know for a fact you aren't human, so spill it already." Brandon demanded, waiting for Alice to finish chewing her steak.

As Alice finished her steak, she turned to look at Brandon.

"Brandon, you're not ready, yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you'll be even more afraid of me than you already are."

Brandon stalked up her and grabbed her shoulders firmly.

"Tell. Me. Now."

"Fine, fine." Alice replied, struggling out of Brandon's strong grip. "I used to be Kishin. I was born like that..."

"How did you turn human?"

"Stein created a formula out of a blood sample he got from me and it turned me human. But it almost killed me."

"Is that why you hate him?"

"No... He killed my father..."

"what? I know he's fucked up in the head, but he wouldn't kill an innocent person though," Brandon said, running through a diagnostic of Stein in his head. "That just isn't like him."

"Like I said... I was born like that. My father was a Kishin as well. My mother lived in a nearby town... he had a deal with that town that every year he would come and take something in exchange for their protection. He raped my mom. A few months after I was born he came back to the town." Alice's eyes were filled with tears. "...The townspeople used me as a bargaining tool and traded me for their protection... my father didn't come back after that... and when I was five he died... despite all he did, I loved him so much..." She was crying by now.

"my god...that's horrible...you poor thing." Brandon said, wrapping his arm around him. "Tell you what. How about when all this is over, I'll show you a proper childhood. How does that sound?"

She'd stopped crying by now, and tried to smile albeit it was forced and broken. "...Thats OK. What's done is done. No point in dwelling on the subject, right?"

Brandon clearly saw she wanted to get over the subject. "yea. What's done is done. How about we get to sleep, it's pretty late." he said,checking his phone. "Wait a second, I have a signal!" he yelled and pulled up his contact list. He immediately tried calling the appartment, but it was an unregistered number. "Dammit." he said to himself, putting the phone away.

"What?" Alice asked,coping her eyes.

"I had signal on my phone, and I figured I might as well see if my phone can jump dimmensions." he explained, sitting down.

"And...?" she asked, waiting for an answer.

"Cell waves cant cross dimensions, I'm afraid, but that would be pretty cool." he joked grinning. He saw Alice grin a little, which made him happy.

"Yup. It's defiantly time for some shut eye." he said lying down on the cold concrete.

"Good night" he called, drifting off into sleep.

The next morning, when Brandon awoke, he had a terrible backache due to sleeping on the floor and his head was pounding. Where was he? Why wasn't he in his apartment with Clair?

Then the events of the previous day came rushing back to him, making his head pound harder. He quickly looked around for Alice. She was asleep, curled up beside of him.

He shook her awake. The ex-kishin was confused, too. Who was this boy, and why wasn't she in Gallows Manor? Then she remember the day before and calmed down.

"Ahh, dammit." he said, rubbing his head. "Remind me to pick up sleeping bags after school today." he then snapped to his senses. "Shit, school!" he yelled, checking his phone. Luckily enough, they woke up with enough time to get ready. "Ok, we're good. We can leave." he said, grabbing his books and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, what about showering?" Alice asked, grabbing her books. Brandon checked his phone.

"We have enough time for showers, but where?" he asked, looking around. Luckily, the warehouse was an abandonded chemical plant, so there was an emergency shower along one of the walls.

"There." he said, pointing. "Make it quick."

"I'm not showering with you in here!" she yelled at him.

"Fine. I'll wait for you outside then." he said, walking out the front door

After each took their showers, which were extremely awkward, they left for school. In fact, they were almost late and had to run. They reached Stein's class a few minutes before the rang, which gave them plenty of time to socialize.

Alice looked around for a few moments before a short boy jumped in front of her.

"Hah! I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD, NOOBS!"

No response. Brandon and Alice just stared at him with blank expressions. "Why aren't you bowing?" The blue-haired ninja asked.

"Blackstar, I think you're scaring them." Spoke the familiar voice of a certain Shinigami. "My deepest apologies for my friend's vulgar behavior." He then got a good look at them. "Y...Y...YOU'RE PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" Brandon was prepared for this response, but Alice hid behind Brandon scarred for her life. In her universe, Kidd was mean and rude and messy.

"It's ok Alice." he said, turning to look at the girl cowarding behind him. "He won't hurt you." Alice slowly creeped out from behind Brandon. She looked at the Shinigami, sizing him up. He didn't seem like the type to hurt someone. But she had to be cautious. If there was one thing she learned in her life it was to trust no-one. Unless she had to.

"I'm guessing from the rumors that you are Kidd?" Brandon said. "And from hearing your obnoxious voice halfway across the school, I'm guessing you're Black*Star." he said monotonously, looking towards the shorter kid.

"Yes! I am the great Black*Star, and some day, I'll surpass God! " he boasted, pointing upward towards the heavens.

"Yea. Good luck with that. I'm Brandon, and this is Alice." Brandon said, gesturing his hand when both names were said.

Alice just stared at Blackstar with a blank expression.

"You will never surpass God. You never have, you never will. The only God here is Kidd and Lord Death. 'God' does not exist." She said. BlackStar gaped at her.

"Excuse her. She's a bit...different." he said, looking back at her.

"Your just jealous, that's all! And it's completely understandable! Every one is jealous of me!" he boasted even more.

"Don't mind him. He has a thick skull." Brandon said to Alice.

"Do you two have partners yet?" Kidd asked, looking at both of them

"I don't, and I probably won't either." Brandon said, shrugging.

"I don't, either. I don't think I can resonate with anyone..."

"Are you a weapon or a meister?"

"Are you a boy or a girl?" BlackStar chuckled. Alice and Kidd shot annoyed glances at him.

"I'm a weapon."

"Really? What kind?" BlackStar asked, now interested.

"Hey, you're already on her bad side. She still keeps secrets from me, so I'm pretty sure she won't tell you much either." Brandon said, stepping in.

"Whatever. If you'll excuse, I have to go surpass God!" he said, walking off.

As he left, Alice took her frying pan and threw it right at BlackStar's head before turning to Brandon and saying, "I'm a sword."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Derp**

"Is that so? The only other swords I know of is Excalibur, and it seems death would be a better option than partnering with him." Brandon said, chuckling. "I'm a meister, by the way, but I can also be a weapon."

Alice gave him a questioning glance. "You are both?"

"Kinda. When I get pissed, I enter 'insane mode', which you saw earlier. While I am in this mode, I can use a material which is basically solid insanity to make whatever I want. For example, I could use it to imprison someone in a block of it, that create a sword on my arm to kill said person with." Brandon explained.

"Ah... You do not want to see me when I get mad." Alice replied.

"Seems that we both use anger to our advantages." Brandon said, thinking. He then noticed BlackStar's unconscious body.

"Looks like you hit him pretty damn hard with your pan." He said, gesturing to BlackStar's body.

"I was just annoyed." She glanced at BlackStar. "Imagine what could happen if he really pissed me off."

"I really don't want a demonstration. Your frying pan already hurts enough. Quite possibly more than Maka's." he said, rubbing his head. "So, should we be going to class now, or are we going to chat the day away?"

"Lets go to class." Alice replied, dragging BlackStar's body. "Where is it, again?"

"Follow me." Brandon said, leading her back to class crescent moon. Once there, they propped up BlackStar's body where he would sit, and returned to their seats. Stein just looked curiously, but didn't say a word.

"It's a long story, but to put it in a nutshell, BlackStar took a frying pan to the skull." Brandon said, pointing to his unconscious body. Alice chuckled silently, while Stein remained neutral.

"I see." He said and stepped into the hall retrieve yet another cage.

"Goddamit. Another dissection. The panda brain juices still haven't washed off of my hands yet." Brandon moaned, complaining aloud to himself.

"I could lick them off for you." Alice offered, sticking her forked, snake-like tongue out.

"I think I'll pass..." Brandon said, starring at her with a creeped out face. "Thanks for the offer though..."

Alice looked puzzled for a moment, but just a moment. "Okay."

Stein soon rolled in with the cage, and quickly uncovered it. Now, it was a white tiger. Brandon was going to speak up about it being endangered and all, but decided against it. Stein quickly killed it and handed out the organs. As Stein was passing them out, he gave Brandon the brain again. "I really do hate you." he said as Stein walked by. Alice was given the heart, which was still leaking blood.

"A shame that such a beautiful peice of food is being wasted... This heart looks so good, too." She took out a ziplock bag. "I'll just save the remains for later, then."

"Kalima...Kalima...KALIMA!" Brandon teased, raising his right hand like in 'Indiana Jones'

"After this year's semester, I'll probably know every inch of a brain." he said, slicing into the soft tissue. Alice was about to ask what 'Kalima' meant, but decided against it, and relunctly cut into the heart.

"Man, Stein really needs to get some degree in here or something. This intestinal smell is going to make me hurl." Brandon said, wafting the air away from his nose.

Alice sniffed the air. The strong, coppery oder of blood hung in the air, but nothing other than that seemed off. Then she noticed some blood on Brandon's face. "You have blood on your face, Brandon." Once again she stuck her tongue out.

"If you dare touch me with your tongue, I will rip it out." he growled starring her down. Alice sulked for a minute before cutting into the heart.

"...You should at least wipe it off."

Brandon wiped his left cheek. "There. Better?"

Alice pouted. "Perfectly good blood. Wasted."

"You defianetly remind me of vampyrs. Anyway, let's finish this dissection quickly so you don't have any more temptation to lick my face." Brandon said, quickly slicing the brain tissue. Alice chuckled a bit. Class ended quickly after that. Throughout the class though, Brandon kept catching Maka starring at him. After class let out, he decided to talk to Alice.

"Maka keeps starring at me. It's kind of creepy." he said, pointing towards Maka.

"...I always wanted to know what she looked like with both of her eyes..." Alice said quietly. Brandon only heared mumbling.

"Hm? Did you say something?" He asked.

"In my dimension, she only has one eye."

"And why is that? Did she have a birth defect or something?" Brandon asked, confused.

"No. I accidently turned Kidd into a kishin. He 'went missing' and when Maka went to look for him, he tortured and cut her eye out. He didn't want to be found. It was gruesome."

"WHAT? I SWEAR I WILL KILL THAT FUCKER!" Brandon yelled, losing his temper.

"Quiet...!" Alice hissed. Brandon's outburst had caused multiple people to stare at them. "...It was my fault, OK? Not his..." She wore a somber expression as she whispered these words.

"Sorry. I, uh, I was just told that my dad stopped giving me an allowance. Sorry again." Brandon said, making up the lie on the spot.

"..That was a horrible lie..." Alice said. Suddenly a familiar blue-haired boy appeared in front of the two.

"AHAHA! I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR, HAVE FOUND THE RED QUEEN! HAHAHA!" Alice responded with a cold stare.

"I wish people would stop referencing me to that stupid book..." She muttered.

"BlackStar, now isn't the best time for your annoying voice." Brandon growled, still pissed at Kidd.

"Is something wrong? The sound of my voice will cheer anyone up! Hahahahaha!" BlackStar boasted, laughing deeply.

"I swear to god, if you don't shut up, I will punch your jaw clear off of its hinges." Brandon growled, clenching his fists tightly.

Alice was also clearly mad. 'Red Queen' wasn't exactly her favorite nick-name. It made her home-sick. She'd almost unsheathed the claws she had behind her fingernails, and had to grab her hand to stop herself.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Her voice had lowered to the point where she almost sounded like an extremely feminine boy.

"Whatever. It's snooze ville here anyway. I have To go surpass god!" was the last thing he boasted before running away.

"My god, I was about to rip out his vocal chords." Brandon growled still clenching his fists.

Alice was quiet, glaring at the spot where BlackStar had been moments before her gaze never moving. Her eyes- which had turned into a brilliant shade of amber- were now fading back to red. "Lets go home." She said in a stern voice. Her voice was back to normal now.

"Good idea. I don't want to have another outburst in public." Brandon said, and they walked home in silence. As they walked into their home though, Brandon released the rage he was holding from earlier.

"GODDAMIT!" he yelled, punching a nearby wall so hard that his fist went through.

"If you keep that up, the foundation of this house will break and we'll be crushed underneath it." Alice said in the monotonous tone she always used when she was mad.

"Sorry. I just needed to let my rage out. Would you like me to do it on you instead?" Brandon asked sarcastically.

"It is my fault that happened to Maka anyway. Being hit a few times is the least I deserve."

Brandon was enfuriated beyond belief, but remained collected. He walked up to her and drew back his fist, only to punch the wall next to her.

"I won't hit you. It's just not right. No matter how mad I am, I won't hit you." he said, gritting his teeth.

"Why not? I wouldn't care if you hit me." She said, confused as to why he wouldn't punch her. "At least punch the floor instead of try to tear down our only shelter." She gestured to the ground.

"I won't hit you because it's a matter of ethics. I was raised to never hit a girl, under any circumstances." he said, punching the floor. His eyes instantly began to tear.

"OH FUCK THAT HURT!" he yelled, grabbing his already swelling hand.

"C'mon, let's see if I remember how to do this..." he said aloud, focusing deeply. Within seconds, his hand started glowing and stopped swelling.

"Ah, much better." he said, rubbing his hand.

"You'd hurt me If I was a Kishin, wouldn't you?" She asked, unsheathing her claws.

"Look, I really don't want to hurt you, but if you really want it..." he said, entering 'insane mode'

"...Then I can grant you that wish." he finished, reverb in his voice. He then summoned the familiar black with blood-red spray paint substance onto his arm, forming a 4 foot long blade.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Really short fight scene! :DDDDDDDDDDDD And Alice licks him!**

"I deserve my punishment." She said, preparing for battle.

"Then you shall get it." Brandon said, sprinting towards her. When he arrived he threw a rightward body slash. Alice braced herself, but didn't move. When the blade cut her mid-section, she flinched but remained unmoving. He then threw a diagnol slash across her chest.

"Better...?" She asked, coughing up a little bit of blood.

"Actually, no." he said, turning his arm back to normal. "Since you didn't defend yourself, it made me feel like I was beating up a defenseless girl. Now stay still." he said, putting his hand on her stomach and focusing.

Alice sheathed her claws. "Wha...What are you doing...?"

"Let me focus." he said, focusing on the healing wavelength that he memorized. The cuts instantly healed before their eyes, and he lowered his arm. "There. You should be healed now."

"I would've been fine without it. I've delt with worse." She coughed out.

"Eh, I don't like to watch people suffer. Well, people I like anyway." he said, grinning a spiked-tooth grin. Alice saw he had some of her blood on his face. Instead of telling him, though, she wanted to freak him out as revenge. So she went up to him and licked him where the blood was.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled as she slid her tongue across his cheek.

Alice laughed at his response. "Revenge!"

"That is disgusting!" he yelled, rubbing the saliva off of his cheek.

"You also had blood there. Theres also some on your mouth." She stucked her tongue out.

"fine, it'll be revenge for beating on you. Just don't make it wet for gods sake." he said, shuttering.

Alice was practically on the floor laughing by now. "I was kidding, you idiot! There ain't no blood on your mouth."

"Good. I knew that." he said, seriously. Alice was still chuckling. "Shit! I forgot to get sleeping bags!" he said, sprinting towards the door. "You need anything while I'm out?" he called from the door.

"Some raw ground beef!" She called.

"Of course." he said to himself, and ran out. He came back a couple of minutes of later with two black sleeping bags and the beef. "Here." he said, throwing the beef and one of the sleeping bags at Alice. "They had either black or pink, and you don't seem to be the kind of girl to like pink." he said.

"I don't like pink," Alice chuckled before grabbing the beef, ripping the plastic off the top, held it up to her face and started eating out of the package like she was a dog eating dog food.

"You could try to show some manners, or continue eating like a starving kid in Africa." Brandon said. "Im going to wash my clothes, so I'm going out back. Don't come outside if you don't want to be scarred." he said, grabbing a bucket, filling it with water and soap, and going outside.

"Manners? NEVEEEEEEER!" She cried as Brandon left the room. When she was done eating, she got bored. Bad things ALWAYS happened when she got bored.

Meanwhile, Brandon was outside behind the building in his boxers cleaning his shirts and pants. "It would be really weired if she came out here right now." he said to himself, wringing out his plaid over shirt. And suddenly...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Brandon slowly turned his head. And, of course, there she was. He ran to a near inlet in the wall. "Dammit, I told you to stay inside!" he called out from behind the wall.

"I was so booooored..." She whined.

"So you decided to go peeping?" he called out, now shivering in the cold.

"...Yes."

"You are a pervert!" he yelled. "...can you hand me my jeans please...?" he asked, sighing.

"I ain't a pervert! That's Blair's job!" Alice yelled, then threw his jeans in his face.

"...thanks..." he said, putting them on quickly. "So why did you go peeping again?" he asked, coming out from behind the wall.

"I had nothing better to do." Alice said with a relaxed look on her face.

"So you are a pervert than." he said, wringing out his shirt.

"..Maybe."

"So your not that different after all." Brandon said, putting his shirt on.

Alice chuckled. "I'm only human, kinda'."

"If your perverted, you're defianetly human" Brandon joking, grinning.

"..Kidd's perverted and he ain't human."

"Kidd isn't perverted..." Brandon trailed off.

"Oh, Sorry. I meant the Kidd from MY dimension."

"Huh, Kidd really IS messed up in your dimension." Brandon said. "You should probably wash your clothes too. They stink of animal organs." he said. "I'll wait inside until your done." he called out before he walked inside.

"Remnants of his Kishin Lord personality." She said, and began to strip down to wash her clothes as Brandon went inside. Brandon was tired from the long day and fell asleep as soon as he hit the sleeping bag.

The next day, Alice woke first. Then she shook Brandon awake.

"Whaaaat?" Brandon moaned, waking up groggily.

"Time for school~!" She said in a sing-song voice, then added, "Tonight, we need to buy some new clothes."

"Yea, that would probably be a good idea." he said, stretching. "We'll go after school."

"Yes, we do. Don't forget," She chimed. "or i'll lick you again."

"Oh god no." he said, shivering.

Alice grinned like a cheshire cat, which revealed that a good portion of her teeth looked like they belonged to wolves. "You might want to see a dentist." Brandon joked, grabbing his books. "Alright, time to most likely dissect some more animals." Alice chuckled. Brandon was so funny!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N OK, FIGHT SCENE!**

When they arrived, no other then the "Great BlackStar" confronted them.

"Behold! I, The Great BlackStar, am here to receive my praise!". He boasted in his obnoxious voice.

"BlackStar, please be quiet. It's too early for me to have a migraine." Brandon said, pushing him aside.

Alice quickly walked through before BlackStar could block the path again. "Please, BlackStar, we don't wanna' hear your mouth. So shut it."

They continued along before BackStar could retaliate. "I bet he wasnt expecting that." Brandon said, chuckling.

"God, he's too dense to 'expect' anything." Alice chuckled.

"True, true. I just hope he realizes someday that he won't surpass God, because wasting his life on an impossible feat is useless." Brandon said.

Alice smirked and nodded in agreement. "Y'know, in my universe, he's got self-esteem issues. Its funny, really."

"Him? Self esteem issues? His ego is so big it towers over Death City." Brandon joked, chuckling to himself.

"It's from me and Kidd constantly tormenting him to the point where he got an inferiority complex. I stopped, but Kidd just got worse. It's fun to watch BlackStar's mental breakdowns, though. Hehe..."

He just stared at her. "I know I'm insane,and I'm pretty sure you're on the brink too." he said. Alice chuckled again. "We should probably get to class before we become the dissection." Brandon said.

"Yeah. I think that would be a good idea."

The two then walked to the class and took their seats. stein soon walked in with another large crate, and the students knew another dissection was about to happen.

"What are we cutting up today, Stein?" Brandon asked.

"A kangaroo." he said, unveiling the crate. And, of course, there was a kangaroo half scared to death in it.

"I'm starting to wonder where he gets these animals from." Brandon thought aloud.

"Probably from the Zoo across the street." Alice responded, unsarcastically.

"I never saw the zoo." Brandon replied.

"I think they shut it down because Stein keeps stealing the animals."

"Most likely" Brandon said, while a brain was dropped on his dissection tray. He just looked up. "I really do hate you." he said. A peice of chest muscle was placed on Alice's tray. "I know what you're thinking, so don't do it. Eating this raw will draw attention,can't we don't want that." he warned.

"...Damn it." Alice pouted.

With the dissection finished, class was dismissed. As the two were walking out though, BlackStar appeared again.

"You two think you can ignore me and get away with it? Not a chance!" he bragged. The two just looked at each other.

"So, what is it then? Why did you stop us?" Brandon asked.

"For ignoring me, I want a duel! And I won't take no for an answer!" he yelled, calling them out on the spot. Brandon looked at Alice for approval.

Alice nodded, then she began to glow white. Soon, her silouhette had transformed into the form of a sword. As the light dissapated, a silver sword appeared in Brandon's hand. It had a uniquely shaped gold hilt and a single, blood-red gem in the middle.

Brandon quickly focused on the wavelength coming off of it, and it became lighter than air. He swung it around quickly as to get the feel for it, than took a battle pose.

"Do you still want to do this?" he asked, grinning with spiky teeth.

"I can take whatever you throw at me!" BlackStar yelled back, Tsubaki transforming into his hands.

"Then I shall not hold back." was the last thing Brandon said before sprinting towards him.

Brandon quickly threw a slash which was easily deflected, but the follow up required more effort to dodge. BlackStar jumped back, only to have Brandon in his face again, slicing quickly.

He doged again. "HAHA! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!"

'Aim for his legs' Alice said. But she didn't actually say it. Brandon heard her voice in his head. He quickly swiped at BlackStar's feet with Alice, and the former stumbled and fell. BlackStar got up, regaining his balance quickly, and lunged at Brandon.

Brandon quickly sidestepped to dodge.

"You know, this is the most fun Ive had in a while." Brandon said, taunting BlackStar. He then moved so quickly, he appeared to disappear.

"Behind you." Alice said, seeing movement.

"Let him. I have quite the surprise in store." Brandon thought back. sure enough, his guess was correct.

"BlackStar Big Wave!" he yelled, burying both of his hands into Brandon's back. BlackStar then shot the soul wavelength through him. Brandon quickly matched this wavelength, canceling the attack.

"What the...?" BlackStar started, only to be interrupted by Brandon spinning to face him and shoving his palm in his face.

"Soul Blast!" he yelled, firing a medium level charge through him. This alone was enough to send BlackStar burying into the ground, leaving a medium sized impact crater where he lay. He lied there, crackling with electricity, and never got back up.

"I think that's a match." Brandon said. Alice transformed back into her human self and walked over to BlackStar to taunt him even further.

"Looks like you lost, bitch." She taunted.

"Leave him be. I don't want him going emo. Now, we should be going to the clothes store." Brandon said, and started walking.

Alice pouted, then left to join Brandon. "...OK..." She said, a dissapointed tone in her voice.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the clothing store. "Pick out whatever you want. I'm paying." he said, and they parted ways, looking for their desired clothes.

When they met back up at the cash register, Alice had picked out a few T-shirts, a couple pairs of pants, a leather jacket, and a blue-jean jacket. All of which were expensive. Brandon picked up a couple of graphic tees, his favorite being a squirrel with a stick and two nuts behind it which read "Protect your nuts", a couple of pairs of jeans, a new belt, and three or four of his famous checkered black and red open over shirts, all of which were pretty inexpensive.

"Seems like you had a good time." he said, examining the price tags of the clothes Alice picked up. Alice simply walked up to the cash-register. The one manning it was a teenage boy with a perm. She looked into his eyes and her own started to glow. After that she simply ripped the pricetags off and left the store. When she left, she snapped her fingers and the boy snapped to attention.

"Eh, must've just been a dream..." The guy said.

"You know, that could be very useful." Brandon said, walking out the door with Alice. "So what exactly did you do to him?"

"I hypnotised him. It's a Looker skill." Alice replied, every word dripping with self-confidence.

"So, you can control people's minds?" he asked, still a bit confused.

"No, thats Mind Control. Hypnotism is much different." She said. "With hypnotism, I can make people stop what they're doing, like pausing a television program, and occasionally change what they're doing by manipulating their limbs and putting stuff in their heads by whispering to them while they're 'paused'."

"So, kind of like 'Inception'?" he asked, trying to relate to something to make it clearer.

"In...cep...tion...?" She asked, trying to pronounce the word. "What is In..cep..tion?"

"Wow. You really need to watch more movies. first, you don't know Indiana Jones, and now Inception? Do you even know what a movie is?" he asked, kind of getting annoyed at her lack of knowledge.

"Traurig, Brandon..." Alice replied, looking terribly embarassed. "I didn't even know what a T.V was until a few months ago..."

"Tomorrow, I'm bringing you to go see '21 Jump Street', wether you like it or not." he said.

Alice looked at him in confusion. "...Oh well. We should probably get home."

"Yea. It's starting to get chilly. But first, I have to pick something up at the hardware store." he said.

"OK." Alice put on her new jeans jacket and followed Brandon to the hardware store. When they were almost there, Alice decided to ask Brandon something. "...H...How did you resonate with me? No-ones been able to do that before..."

"Eh, I have a gift. I can change my soul wavelength to match any frequency I know of." he explained, walking into the store. Alice followed, not sure how to respond to this new information. Brandon picked up a drill, a 2x2 ft piece of plywood, 4 wood posts, a bucket, a nail gun with some nails, some bricks, and a opaque window curtain. "There, that should be all of it." he said, walking up to the counter. He then turned to Alice. "If you would, please."

She went up to the man behind the register and hypnotised him, then turned to Brandon. "What's that for, anyway?"

"I'm adding a little more comfort to our home." he replied, grinning. Alice was confused, but didn't say anything.

When they arrived home, Brandon immediately started working. He payed down the posts so that they were 3in off of the ground, then broke open enough room in the ground to fit the bucket. He then payed the plywood on top of the posts, cutting a hole where the bucket rim was. Then, he nailed the plywood down. He then stapled the top of the window curtain about 7ft above the ground, and laid bricks on the excess that was lying on the floor.

"There. Our shower station is complete." he said, wiping his hands on his jeans.

Alice looked at it in awe. She wasn't sure entirely why he built it without buying towels, though."Oh, I forgot!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"I left him hypnotised..." She snapped her fingers. "Better. By the way, we forgot to 'buy' towels."

"...CRAP!" he yelled, sprinting out of the house. "Stay here, I'll pay this time!" he yelled from outside. He returned quickly, but looked devastated.

"What happened?" Alice asked in a bored tone.

"All they had...we're these..." he said, near tears. He presented his hand, in which were girly Cinderella and Snow White towels.

"...Maybe we should've waited..."

"Probably." Brandon said. "Now, if you'll excuses me, I'm going to regain my manhood by chugging this Mountain Dew." he said, opening the bottle. Alice began to laugh insanely. After finishing the bottle, he burped loudly. "Manhood +100." he said. Alice practically toppled over laughing. Brandon quickly checked his phone. "It's pretty late, so we should probably get to sleep."

"..Good idea." Alice yawned.

Brandon crawled into his sleeping bag.

"On second thought, we probably should have picked up some pajamas too. Well, too late for that. Good night!"

"'Night."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. This is where the missions come in.**

Brandon woke up first that morning, and gently spoke Alice awake.

"Get up. It's time for school. I'm showering first though." he said, grabbing the clothes he was going to wear that day and got into the shower.

"I think i'll just 'forget' to shower today." She then mumbled, "I hate water..."

"What?" he called from behind the curtain,the sound of rushing water making it hard to hear.

"...Nothing!"

"Alright then." he called back, drying off and dressing behind the curtain. "Ok, I'm good. Are you going in now?"

"Nah, I'm good." Alice replied.

"Alright, but don't come crying to me when people say you stink." he said, walking towards the door.

"I could care less," Alice retorted, following him.

When they arrived at school, it seemed as if Kidd was waiting for them.

"Hello. You two are Brandon and Alice, correct?" Kidd asked in his usual chivalrous tone.

"Yea, why?" Brandon asked.

"Is it true that you defeated BlackStar in combat yesterday?" he asked again.

"Yea." Brandon said, still confused about the situation.

"Then, on the behalf of the academy, we thank you." he said.

"What? Why?" Brandon asked.

"Because you managed to do the impossible task of shutting him up." Kidd said.

"...He was getting on my fucking nerves anyway." Alice smirked.

"Mine too. It actually was quite fun, beating him shitless." Brandon said, grinning. Alice started giggling, but covered her mouth so no-one would see her wolf-like teeth. "He got what what was coming to him." Brandon said, grinning.

"Heh, It was fun watching Brandon beat him. " Alice almost grinned but stopped herself.

"We should get to class." he said, turning to walk away.

"Yeah, we should."

As they arrived, everyone seemed excited. "What's going on?" Brandon asked.

"...Why are they happy? This is Stein's class."

"It beats the hell out of me." he said.

"Hey, why are you guys so happy?" he asked a random student.

"We finally are getting assigned to missions!".the student yelled happily.

"Oh, finally a challenge." Brandon said.

"Missions?" Alice turned to Brandon with a confused look.

"Students are assigned missions in which they fight and kill kishins. The weapon in the group then devours the Kishin soul, and when the weapon eats 99 Kishin souls and a witch soul, they become Death Sycthes, Shinigami-sama's persional weapons." Brandon explained.

"...Oh. I've never been on a mission before. The Kidd from my universe won't let me."

"He's most likely afraid you would run away." Brandon guessed, shrugging. "So, do you want to do one or not yet?"

Alice's face grew into one of determination and self-confidence. "Let's do one!" She smirked. "I guess we're partners now..?"

"I guess so." Brandon said, realizing their situation. He then led her to the mission board. "Pick one that you think you'll like." he said, waving his hand in front of the board.

"Nah, the Meister should pick, right?" Alice queried.

"Alright then, how about this one?" he said, picking one off of the wall.

"Let's see, he has about 25 conformed kills, uses claws, and...how the hell do you pronounce this guy's name?" he asked, handing the sheet to Alice.

"Um... it says... Wendigo..." Alice said, a twinge of nostalgia in her voice. "They're very hard to kill." She turned to Brandon. "If ya' wanna' kill one, aim at it's throat."

"Sounds easy enough. Pack up your stuff when we get home, and we'll be going the next morning." he said, handing the sheet to the reception woman. Alice nodded relunctantly.

'It's not easy. Not at all...' she thought.

School ended quickly after that, and on their walk home, Brandon remembered something.

"How the hell are we going to pack without suitcases." he said, dumbfounded, stopping in his tracks.

"...Lets go 'buy' some."

"Yea." he agreed, and they headed to the store.

When they arrived, Brandon picked up two black suitcases of medium height, and walked to the register. Alice also walked up, and hypnotised the man.

"Let's go." he said, walking out the entrance.

Alice followed, but first she ripped the price tags off. "So, where are we going, exactly?"

"Says the latest kills were based in Liverpool, England" he said.

Alice smiled. "Good ol' Europe."

"You've been there before?"

"...Like I said before, I'm from Germany. So of course I've been to Europe."

"Sorry, when I hear Europe, I think England for some reason." he said, rubbing his head.

"I've been there, too. That's where I learned English."

"Huh, so you did go there after all." he said. "Well, we're home." he said as they reached their home.

Alice took her suitcase and ran inside, immediately packing all her stuff. Brandon followed, packing his necessities.

Alice smiled as she packed. She would get to see England again! She had formed many good memories there.

Brandon remembered something else. "We never booked a flight."

"..." Alice gave him a blank expression.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" he yelled, sprinting out the door. Alice followed. They sprinted to the airport, only stopping when they arrived there.

"Can I help you?" the female cashier asked.

"Yea...We need...two tickets... To Liverpool tomorrow morning..." he said, stopping to pant. Alice nodded.

The cashier than started typing into her computer.

"We have two first class tickets to Liverpool at 8:00 tomorrow morning." she said, looking back up.

"Yea. That sounds good." Brandon said, still slightly panting.

"That will be $1200, round trip." she said.

"Oh, that's a bit pricey. Alice, if you would." Brandon said. Alice walked up to the cashier and hypnotised her.

"We gave you the money... We gave you the money..." She repeated in her ear over and over again. She then snapped her fingers and the woman was no longer hypnotised.

"Have a nice day~!" She said, it was as if they had actually given her money.

"$1200? That's ridiculous." Brandon told Alice on the way out. Alice nodded in agreement. "When we get home, we should probably go straight to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow." Brandon said.

"No problem there." Alice agreed. When they arrived, they got into their assigned sleeping bags and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N England! Yay! Hetalia-/shot/**

The next morning...

"Brandon... Brandon! Brandon~! WAKE UP!"

"What?" he moaned, waking up.

Alice hit him in the head with her suitcase. "We've got a flight to catch."

"Dammit!" he yelled, his hands rubbing his head to ease the pain. "It's too damn early to be hit in the head!" he yelled, getting up out of the sleeping bag.

"It's 7:45, so we have 15 minutes to get to the airport." Alice said.

He immediately sobered up at this, grabbed his bag, and started sprinting. "C'mon! What are you waiting for?" he yeled back at Alice.

Alice sprinted out the door faster than lightning. "Oh, Brandon. Another thing you should know about Wendigos. They're incredibly fast and strong!"

"Well, ain't that just dandy!" he yelled, sprinting as fast as he could to catch up.

Alice ran back, grabbed Brandon's arm and ran back in the direction of the airport. "Plus, they don't eat souls. They eat raw, human flesh."

"Sounds like a zombie apocalypse waiting to happen." he said, trying to pump his legs fast enough to keep up with the speed which he was traveling at.

"They were the first Kishin. They were created when people had to resort to cannibalism to survive and got addicted to human meat. They always leave the Soul for another Kishin to eat." Alice panted.

"So, cannibalistic Kishin?" Sounds like fun." Brandon said sarcastically. He then tripped, and was now being dragged on his back. "Stop, stop!" he yelled, trying to get Alice's attention.

Alice stopped and turned. "Ya' wanna' know the weird thing about Wendigos?"

"Aside from them having superhuman power and being cannibalistic?" he said, rubbing his back.

Alice grinned, revealing her wolf teeth. "They're so much like humans, they're the only kind of Kishin that can have kids."

"That's messed up." shuttering at the thought of a new-born Kishin.

"By the way, I think you should remember what I said the first night we stayed here. " Alice chuckled.

"Wait, your father was a wendigo then?" Brandon asked, confused.

Alice chuckled. "And I got the teeth to prove it." She grinned. "Now hurry up, or we'll miss the flight!"

"Alright, alright." he said, and began running again. A few more yards and they'd be at the airport. "How much time do we have?" Brandon wondered aloud, and checked his phone. "We have 5 minutes to get there!" he yelled. Alice grabbed his arm and sprinted as fast as she could.

...Until she ran into the airport wall.

"Nice job." Brandon said, pulling her out from the crater she made in the wall. Alice tried to stand, but fell flat on her face. "Here, I got you." he said, raising her up and putting her arm over his shoulder. "Crap. How am I going to hold the bags?" he said aloud, befuddled by the new predicament.

Alice bent down and picked up the bags, handing a random one to Brandon. "...3 minutes."

"Thanks." he said, readjusting her on his shoulder.

'We're really in a horrible predicament...' Alice thought. She wanted to go home, and there was no doubt that Brandon was also quite homesick.

"We have to catch the plane!" Brandon yelled, adrenaline surging through him. He powered through security and quickly found the proper gate, and made it just in the knick of time. "We...we made it..." he panted, collapsing into his seat.

Alice also collapsed into her seat and closed her eyes, trying to think about what was happening in her dimension. Everyone probably thought she didn't need help and would be fine on her own, but, stuck in the dimension with only a strange boy to be her meister, she needed help more than anything. "Hey, Brandon..." She murmured, opening one eye. "What do you think might be going on your world?"

"I dont know. They might be trying to look for me, or they may be doing a mission. I try not to think about it too much." he said, shrugging. Alice chuckled, thinking of all the things her own friends could be doing, and smiled. "Huh? What do you think your friends are doing?" he asked, now curious to her sudden smile.

Alice laughed once more. "Maka and Soul would probably be looking for me. BlackStar and Liz would be playing pool and discussing theories on what happened, Tsubaki would most likely be trying to stalk Kidd and Kidd would either be making out with some random girl in his room or trying to beat some information out of a Kishin or Witch."

"Yes, our dimensions are very different indeed." he said, chuckling.

Alice looked at Brandon with a bright smile. "Yep. Real different." She laughed.

Brandon quickly glanced around, and realized there was a movie playing on the tv screen in front of them. "Look forward. That, is a movie." Brandon said, plugging in headphones and handing them to her. She took the headphones and put them into her ears, a bit confused. The movie playing was 'Happy Gilmore', possibly one of the funniest movies ever. Within moments, Alice was laughing quietly to herself. "It seems that you like it." Brandon said, knowing that she couldn't hear him.

* * *

><p>In Pazzo Dimension:<p>

After Brandon disappeared into the portal, Clair told all of his friends about what happened. they then made a pact to figure out what happened to him, no matter what. Kidd tried to get all the information he could out of Shinigami-sama, Liz and Patty asked around school, Clair set up posters around the city, Soul and BlackStar were out doing missions, trying to extort information from defeated Kishins, Tsubaki read about what had happened in the library, and Maka...well Maka had an emotional breakdown. After informed of what happened, she tried to figure out what happened, but gave up after many failed attempts. She then locked herself in her room and cried constantly.

* * *

><p>In the dimension of Wendigo:<p>

Kidd threw another punch at the Kishin he was currently investigating. Rain pounded from the dreary sky as the Kishin let out a yowl of pain. "Damn it, tell me where she is!" He yelled over the storm.

"I don't know!" The Kishin yelled back in its twisted, gnarled english. Kidd punched it again.

"This is your last chance, bastard!" He yelled, in his hand he held a sword firmly. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"I swear, I don't know!" The Kishin yelled again, cowering in fear.

"Wrong answer." Kidd swung the sword.

"Please don't-" Too late. Kidd had cut the Kishin's head off, mid-sentence. Blood sprayed all over his face.

Kidd had been investigating and killing Kishins the past few days in hopes that he would find some information on what happened to Alice. So far, he had nothing.

He backed himself up against a nearby try and slowly slid down into a sitting position. He looked up to the sky, blood, rain, and tears pouring down his face. "...Alice, what have you gotten yourself into?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hope you liked that bit at the end of the last chapter. ^_^ REVIEW!**

The movie soon ended, causing Alice to become a little upset. Brandon, who was sitting next to her, has long since fallen asleep. 'Oh, well.' She thought, and soon found herself drifting into sweet unconsciousness.

The flight soon landed in Liverpool, the landing waking Brandon up. He was groggy for a second, not knowing where he was, but soon snapped to attention. "Hey, Alice. Get up." he said, gently shaking her to wake her.

"Are we there, yet...?" Alice asked groggily.

"Yea, we're here, actually." he said, still shaking off some of his sleepiness.

"Oh, OK." She said. "Lady's first." She told Brandon, waiting for him to get up.

"Ok, you first then." he said, leaning back in his seat.

"...Actually, I was talkin' about you..."

"Opps, sorry. Im still tired i guess..." he said, rubbing his eye.

Alice shook her head and face-palmed. "...I hope you realise I just called you a girl."

"What? Oh, wow..." he said, face-palming.

"...And you're not even offended?" Alice giggled.

"I'm too tired right now to think straight." he said yawning. "And yes, i do take offense to that." he added. Alice then proceded to grab the arm of the half-asleep Brandon Pazzo and began to rush out of the plane. "Hm? Oh duh, we have to get off..." he said. They then left the plane and walked into the terminal. Brandon quickly spotted a Starbucks and made a b-line towards it.

Alice sighed, but followed him into Starbucks. "..We're paying this time, Brandon."

"I know. I just need coffee." he said, walking briskly to the counter.

"Get me an Iced Coffee. " She said to Brandon.

"Alright." he said, and walked up to the counter.

"I'll have one medium black coffee and a medium iced coffe with milk and sugar." he said to the cashier.

The cashier rang up the order, and stated the price.

"That will be $7." he said, looking back up.

"Here ." Brandon said, handing the cashier the money.

"Thank you and have a nice day." the cashier said, and Brandon walked away.

"Here you go, one iced coffee." he said, handing Alice her coffee. Alice took the iced coffee and drank it. She loved iced coffee.

Brandon quickly chugged his, only stopping to breathe after it was completely gone. "Ah, much better!" he said, the caffeine giving him energy.

Alice drank only half of her coffee. She looked at her Meister with confusion. "You drank it all that fast...?"

"I chug very fast when required." he said, crushing the foam cup it came in.

"I see." Alice said and finished her drink.

"Well, we should probably get our stuff and rent a hotel room." Brandon said, starting to walk towards baggage claim. Alice followed him. They quickly found there bags and called a taxi.

"Bring us to the Posh Pads in the city center." he told the driver.

Alice started giggling. "...What kind of name is 'Posh Pads'?" She cackled.

"Hey, it was the first 5 star hotel that came up. Ask the owner of it, not me." he said, shrugging. Alice's laughing only increased.

They quickly arrived, only stopping to have to pay the driver. "Alice, please." he asked, turning to look at her.

Alice hypnotised the man. "We payed..."She repeated the mantra for about a minute before stepping back and snapping her fingers. The Taxi driver drove off, and the duo were left in front of the Hotel.

Brandon quickly walked up to the clerk and requested a Presidential Penthouse suite"

"That is €590 a night per person." the cashier said, checking her computer.

"Ok, then we would like a week for two people." Brandon said, stepping aside so Alice could 'book' the rooms.

Alice walked up to her and did something surpising. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a single gold coin and placed it on the counter. "That should cover the cost for our stay here, right?" Alice asked. The woman gaped at the coin.

"...I-I guess so... Stay as long as you like." She said, still staring at the peice of gold Alice had given to her.

"What was that?" Brandon asked curiously as they went to drop their belongings at their new appartment.

"That woman... something isn't right about her. Her soul was weird, almost as if she were a witch." Alice said, deep in thought. "If she were, she wouldn't be effected by hypnotism. Then she would know we were trying to steal from her."

"Then it's a shame we couldn't kill her." Brandon said, somewhat disappointed.

"...She looked a bit like the Clockwork Witch. She's harmless when she isn't surrounded by dolls and puppets." Alice said.

"So, Clockwork Witches are like puppet masters then?" he asked, guessing at how they use their powers.

"Yes. Lumini Clockworker, The Clockwork Witch, can also turn people into puppets. It drains her of all energy, though. So she doesn't use it much." Alice said.

"Ok then." Brandon said as they reached their new apartment. He opened the door, and the luxuries of the penthouse were extensive. "Wow." he said, gapping at the luxury.

Alice felt a little uncomfortable being surrounded by so much luxurious stuff. She also felt the need to point out that there was only one bed.

"Wait, there's only one bed though." Brandon said, reaching the bedroom.

Alice sighed, shaking her head. "...Of course..."

"No problem. I'll just sleep on the couch." Brandon said jumping on the cough into a lying position.

"Thank god there's a couch. Because of it, we just avoided a terribly awkward moment." Alice said gratefully.

"God, I forgot how comfortable couches were." he said, stretching out. Alice layed on the bed and seemed to have immediately fell asleep. Brandon couldn't sleep, however, considering he chugged straight coffe only an hour or two ago. "Goddamit." he said, straightening himself back up on the couch and turned the tv on.

Then Alice, who wasn't really asleep, strolled in and hid behind the couch while Brandon was too busy channel-surfing to notice. "Man, there's never anything good on during late night hours..." he said to himself. Alice made a deep-throated snarling sound to scare Brandon. "What the fuck?" he yelled, jumping off the couch, claws made of the insanity material forming onto his hands.

Alice then jumped from behind the couch and tackled Brandon before he could react. "Pretty realistic, huh? That's what a Wendigo sounds like."

He struggled under her grasp, but gave up. "Thanks for the warning, but could you get off of me now?" he asked, removing his claws.

Alice laughed and got off of Brandon. "Another warning; a Wendigo can hear a human heartbeat from a mile away."

"Well, I can't do anything about that, now can I?" he asked, standing up.

Alice chuckled. "That's why Spartoi members and Deathscythes are usually the only ones who go after Wendigos."

"I was part of Spartoi back in my dimension." Brandon said, thinking back.

"Heh, did you get see the Lord of Death everyday?" Alice asked.

"Mostly. Not everyday though." he said, thinking back.

"I did. I lived with him." Alice boasted. "As you should remember, the Lord Death of my world is Kidd." She paused. "...His mansion is HUGE!"

"I bet. His dad does run the city, so I bet he makes a pretty penny." he said.

"He's a master at bribery." Alice chuckled.

"We should probably get some sleep if we want any chance of killing the wendigo." Brandon said, lying down on the couch.

"Yeah, we should." Alice said, walking into the bedroom and falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N ENGLAND! Hehe... Fight scene~! And the 'taste like chicken' joke never gets old! By the way, if someone can point out all the references in FF, I will personally make you an SE Fanfic. Just for you. xD BTW, we don't own Soul Eater, Hetalia, Portal, or Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

The next morning, both of them slept in, not needing to be bothered with school. At around 9:00, Brandon woke up. "I should probably wake Alice up." he said aloud, walking into the bedroom. "Hey, get up. We have wendigos to kill." he said, gently shaking her awake.

Alice woke up. "Hey, Brandon. I used to be a Wendigo. Now I have to kill a Wendigo and eat it's soul. Would that make me a traitor or a cannibal? Both, maybe?"

Brandon was surprised by her sudden question. "Neither. It makes you a hero." he said, grabbing his clothes for the day.

Alice wasn't too satisfied with his answer. 'Hero' definately was not a term she would use to describe herself. She got out of bed and got dressed, the question still bothering her.

"I'm showering first." Brandon called, walking into the bathroom. Within 5 minutes, he was out, wearing his clothes for the day. "Your turn." he said, wiping down his hair with a towel.

"If I'm clean the Wendigo will smell me and run off." Alice pointed out.

"I didnt know that." Brandon said, a bit annoyed with himself about not realizing that.

"Just remember; they're closer to animals than people." Alice said.

"Uh-huh. We should probably get going if we ever want to find that thing.." he said, walking towards the door.

"We should buy some bait," Alice said. "I saw a pet shop nearby. A rabbit would be great if we can get one. If not, a cat or dog should do fine."

"Fine, but we are NOT using a dog." he said.

"Hm? Why? It's just a dumb animal." Alice asked.

"Its more than 'just a dumb animal'." he said starting to get a little angry. "I had a dog when I was growing up. We had so much fun together until she passed away. I don't expect you to understand, but I just won't hurt a dog." he said, tears coming to his eyes.

Alice had a relaxed look on her face. "You wouldn't be saying that if you ate one before." She said. "They taste like chicken."

"I swear to god..." he said, becoming even more enraged.

"You're mad? Good. Your insanity will make you smell like a Wendigo, so it won't run away." Alice said with an 'innocent' smile.

He sniffed the air quickly. A smell of rotten flesh and blood wafted into his nostrils. "Found him." he said angrily, and started jogging towards the pet store. Alice ran to catch up to him, which was pretty easy.

He quickly entered the store.

""Hi, I'm looking to buy a pet rabbit for my sister here." he said, nodding towards Alice.

"That's sweet. What one would you like?" the cashier asked.

"Go look at look for one that you would like." Brandon said, hinting at a meaning that the cashier took differently.

Alice walked over to the rabbit cage. She needed a fat, furry rabbit that stood out from the forest. She decided on a fairly plump white rabbit and took it to the cashier.

"That rabbit is €55." Alice took out another gold coin and gave it to him.

"Keep the change." She said with an innocent smile.

"That one sure is a fat ass." Brandon said as they walked out.

"Which makes it perfect bait~!" Alice sang. "If the Wendigo doesn't eat it, can we keep it?"

"Sure, as long as you clean up after it." Brandon said. "Then again, i would have to make a pen for it too..."

Alice smiled happily. "I will call it Peter!"

"Let me guess, Peter Cottontail?" he said.

"No. Peter White."

"Oh? I was thinking you would have chose the stereotypical name." Brandon said.

"Hehe... Heart no Kuni no Alice! Gotta' love Peter!" She said.

"What?" Brandon asked, confused.

"Uh, nothing!" Alice answered quickly.

"Ok then..." Brandon said, dropping the subject. "Do you sense him nearby? We've been walking for a while now."

At just that moment, a sword flew towards Alice and a boy walked out of the nearby bushes.

He appeared be 10 years old, though he looked more feral than a 10 year old should be. He had dark hair, like Alice's, and gooseberry-green cat eyes. He had jagged crocodile teeth sticking out of his mouth and large bear claws. Something told Alice he was older than he appeared to be. "I think I found him..." She said, dropping the rabbit which ran away.

"You don't say? Might as well get to it then." Brandon said, entering 'insane mode'.

"Stupid, pathetic human. What makes you think you can defeat me?" The boy asked, as Alice transformed into a sword for Brandon to fight with.

'Aim for his throat...' She 'said'.

"Gotcha." he said, swinging towards the wendigo's throat.

The Wendigo grabbed his own sword, stuck it in the ground and used it as a fulcrum, spinning around it. Which caused him to kick Brandon square in the stomach, which pushed the meister into a nearby tree, also knocking the tree down.

'I actually used to be stronger than that.' Alice said from inside the sword.

"That's hard to believe." Brandon said, standing up and charging towards the wendigo again.

The Wendigo grabbed his own sword and stabbed Brandon in the arm. He folowed this by trying to slash at Brandon's chest, missing by a few inches.

"Dammit!" Brandon yelled, grabbing his arm. "C'mon, c'mon! Heal dammit!" he yelled, focusing on the healing wavelength, finally achieving it and healing his wound.

However, the Wendigo aimed to cut his arm off. Brandon blocked using Alice, but the force knocked her out off his hands.

Alice transformed back into a human, but looked more feral. The white of her eyes were amber, her skin was paler and her teeth were sharper. She had claws like a wolf's and her ears were pointed.

"Hey, Brandon. Use that madness o' yours to make yourself a weapon and we'll both take care of this bastard!" Her voice dropped a bit.

The younger Wendigo looked scared. "I-It's the Red Queen..." It looked poised to run, but Alice was behind it in a heartbeat. She held the boy in place, where his neck was easily exposed.

"Kill it, Brandon."

"With pleasure." he said, grinning a spiked grin. He formed his sword on his right arm, and slowly walked toward the wendigo, dragging the swords tip along the ground.

"Do it NOW, Brandon!" She snarled. "QUICKLY!"

"I'm going to take my time. Let him die with fear, leaving him something to remember us by while he burns in hell." he said, still slowly walking. He soon made it, and slowly dragged the sword against the small kishin's throat. He yelled in pain, and quickly exploded in a cloud of white smoke, leaving the floating red soul where a corpse should be.

Alice glared at Brandon, back to normal. "...WHY WEREN'T QUICK ABOUT IT?" She yelled, obviously mad. "I WAS TURNING BACK INTO A KISHIN, DUMBASS!"

"What can i say? I like making my enemies suffer." he said, grinning.

Alice wasn't amused. "You obviously don't understand the severity of this situation."

"I would have taken care of it, trust me. I've gotten out of stickier situations before." he said, thinking back to his "visit" with Medusa.

"Brandon, you don't understand. Wendigos are cruel and sadistic. I would have killed you when I was done with him!"

"I'm doubtful." he said rolling his eyes.

Alice sighed. "An easier way to explain this would be if I told you about The Red Queen. I'll explain it when we get back to the Hotel." She said, stomping toward the direction of Liverpool.

"Fine." he said, following after her.

Soon they reached the Hotel and sat on the couch in the lobby. Alice asked Brandon to sit next to her. He did and Alice began to talk. "I'm going to tell you The Legend of The Red Queen, OK?"

"Isn't that a book or something though?" he asked, remembering hearing about it from somewhere.

"No. The Red Queen was a character in 'Alice in Wonderland' and 'Through the Looking Glass'. A character based off of the first Kishin, whose favourite way of killing was decapitation." Alice explained.

"Uh-huh." Brandon said, thinking.

"The Red Queen, whose name was Pandora, converted many people to Kishinhood. She treated it as a religion or a cult. Her husband, The Bloody King Xerxes, was the second Kishin. And their son was Asura. That name should sound familiar, yes?"

"Yea, it does. He's the reason i have insanity in my soul." Brandon said, the name bringing back horrible childhood memories.

"The Red Queen and The Bloody King raised Asura, The Prince of Madness, to be a Kishin Lord. The 'royal' family had many servants and followers, and unleashed all things bad into the world. They conquered many places, killing and converting people; spreading madness throughout the Earth. Humans call this the Tale of Pandora's Box, but that old legend is horribly misleading. You're wondering what this has to do with me, aren't you?"

"Kind of." he said, confused as to her sudden story-telling.

"I am a direct decendant of Pandora and Xerxes, my father's side of my family had all inherited their cruelness and lack of sympathy, as did I. So I would've killed you back there. No doubt about it." Alice explained.

"Oh, is that so?" Brandon asked, now intrigued by the new information.

"Yes. Believe me, this all true. I know my family history. I'm kind of a history nerd..." Alice said, slightly embarassed.

"That's good. I suck with history." Brandon said, chuckling.

Alice looked at him, unamused. "And, the last part of the legend; If a Wendigo is bad or influenced by a bad person or Kishin, he or she will end up in Hell. Their punishment? Being tortured by Pandora for all of eternity. Of course, I don't know if that part is true or not."

"Burning in hell, huh? That must be unpleasant, considering I've sent about 8 or 9 people there." he said, counting back on the number of kishin he has fought.

"Of course, I think by Kishin standards 'bad' to them means 'good' to us." Alice explained.

"Most likely." Brandon said.

Alice nodded, but soon came to a realization. "...Does that mean I'm going to Kishin Hell?"

"I don't know. Shinigami-sama may make a special exception for you." Brandon said, shrugging.

"Actually, I think Asura decides were a Kishin goes when they die instead of Shinigami. He's practically God to Kishins." Alice said.

"Well then, i have no idea." he said, shrugging. "Try not to think about that stuff. It'll only bring you down."

"I guess you're right..." She said sleepily. Temporarily turning into a Kishin took a lot out of her. And even if it was only twelve in the afternoon, she was ready to curl up and go to bed.

"You look tired. We should be heading back." Brandon said, standing up.

Alice, who was so tired she was half brain-dead, asked "Go back where...?"

"To the rooms we rented. Follow me." he said, and they started walking.

As soon as they got there, Alice layed on the bed and went to sleep. As soon as she fell asleep, Brandon sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Man, she is something special. Especially dangerous...should i eliminate her? No, i would never do that...but what if it were to come to it? Could i be able to do it?" I guess i would find out if the opportunity presented itself. Why is nothing good ever on in London?" he said to himself, surfing through more channels.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N :D Hoped you liked my twist on Pandora's Box! BTW, Hatalia fans look up Male!BelarusxFem!Russia [Stalker song] by xDesertRoseTemarix**

Brandon soon fell asleep, not waking until 6:00 pm. When he did wake up, he was really hungry, so he decided to make himself dinner. After his meal, he stopped by the local general goods store and picked up a raw steak. When he got home, he woke Alice up. "I got you dinner." he said, gently shaking her.

At the mention of food, Alice immediately woke up. "Steak?" She asked hungrily, her tongue hanging out of her mouth making her appear somewhat like a dog.

"Yea. Steak." Brandon said, walking out of the bedroom. But when he walked back into the kitchen, he saw something move behind the table. He bent down and saw a fat, white bunny. "Hey Alice. Peter White came back for you." he called out.

Alice walked in the kitchen, chewing the steak, and looked at the rabbit. "...I wonder..." She said to herself. "Hey, Brandon!"

"Yea?" he asked, sitting down on the couch.

"D'ya think I might be able to train it to eat meat?" She asked, still chewing on her steak.

"It's highly unlikely. Rabbits are herbivores, meaning their digestive system can only process grass and vegetables, and anything else is excreted." Brandon explained from the couch, turning the tv on.

"If this world is anywhere near as advanced as mine, I could probably genetically engineer this rabbit and make it a carnivore!" Alice said. "...I wonder if Stein'll let me use his lab..."

"Most likely not. Besides, he's probably always busy dissecting something in there." Brandon said, stretching.

Alice wasn't listening. She was too busy muttering to herself about 'vampire bunnies'.

"ALICE!" he yelled, attempting to get her attention.

"Huh?" Alice fell back from being so surprised and hit her head on the floor. "...Ow..."

"Nice job. Shouldn't we be booking our trip back home?" he asked, starting towards the door.

"Oh, sure. You go book the flight, I'll go buy me a pet carrier for Peter!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Alright." he said, and walked out the door towards the airport. He quickly booked the flight, paying with the last of his money, for two first class tickets back at 2:30 the next day.

Meanwhile, Alice ran to the pet store to buy a large pet carrier, a rabbit cage, some water for her pet, and rabbit food. Paying with a single gold coin. Then she ran to the grocery store to buy a bag of shredded lettuce and a bag of carrots. Again, paying with gold. Then she quickly ran back to the Hotel and began to pack her stuff. She put Peter in his cage with half of a carrot.

"Looks like you had quite the adventure." Brandon said, noticing Alice panting as she walked in.

"Huh...?" Alice was confused. "What adventure?"

"Never mind. You should start packing your stuff. We have a 2:30 flight tomorrow." he said, putting one of his dirty shirts in his suit case.

Alice finished packing her half-already-packed suitcase and put Peter in the pet carrier with the rest of his carrot. "Okay, I`m ready!" She said to herself.

"We should get to bed then." Brandon said, lying down on the couch. Alice went to the bedroom, and she, too, fell asleep.

Brandon woke up late, around 11ish, and was surprised that Alice wasn't up. He walked into her room and shook her awake. "C'mon, we have a plane to catch in 3 hours"

"OK." Alice said groggily.

Brandon got ready and was ready to go by 12:00. Alice was ready by 12:05.

"Great. We have 2 hours to kill. What are we gonna do?" Brandon said, realizing their situation.

Of course, Alice wasn't listening. She was too busy trying to get Peter to eat a steak raw.

"He isnt going to eat it." Brandon said.

Alice continued to stare at the rabbit, and then it sniffed the steak. "Told ya'!" Alice yelled.

"It only sniffed it. It didn't take a bite."

"Why, man? Why?" Alice called. "Why must you ruin my hopes and dreams?"

"Because dreams that are impossible are better realized now than latter on when you've devoted so much to it." he explained.

"I will get Peter to eat this steak if it's the last I do!" Alice yelled before hypnotising the rabbit and whispering 'You like steak and you will eat steak..." to the rabbit for a minute. She snapped her fingers and the rabbit started to try to chew the steak. "TOLD YA'!" She yelled.

"He will die if that's all you feed him." he said, sitting down at the table.

"I bought carrots and salad for a reason, y'know."

"Still, it's not a carnivore if it eats salad too. It the best of cases, it's an omnivore." he said, eating a chocolate bar.

"Cool! But it still ate the steak AND I JUST PROVED YOU WRONG!" She laughed.

"Only because you forced it against its will." he said.

"Still, I have created a bunny that eats meat! HAHAHA!"

"Fine, if that helps you sleep at night, then I'll let it be." he said, finishing the bar. Alice stared at him for a few minutes, her emotions unreadable, before turning back to the rabbit and smiling. Brandon checked his phone. It was 1:30. "We should probably get going." he said, putting his phone away.

"Yeah..." Alice grabbed her suitcase and the pet carrier.

He quickly glanced at the bunny. One of its eyes had changed color to match Alice's eyes. "Creepy." he said to himself. Alice laughed creepily, looking at the rabbit's eye. Brandon quickly snapped up to her face when she laughed. "You really enjoy fucking with thing's minds, don't you?" he said, a bit creeped out.

She smiled at him, and quite frankly looked like she was going to murder him right there. "Why, yes~! I do, Brandon. I love it."

"Ok then, just don't fuck with mine." he said, looking away.

"...Damn it..." Alice muttered to herself.

"Besides, it probably wouldn't work." he said. Alice once again stared at him with an unrelenting, emotionless gaze. "What?" he said, becoing a little uncomfortable under her unrelenting gaze.

"I'm just wondering... what would be the best way to drive you batshit insane?" She smiled sadistically.

"Sorry, but your too late." he said, grinning.

"...Or maybe if I should kill you instead?"

"Good luck with either, since there both impossible." he said, his grin turning sadistic.

Alice smiled happily, devoid of all creepyness. "We should get to the airport now. Right, Brandon?"

"Yea." he said, regaining control of himself.

'What the hell just happened...?' She thought to herself, walking toward the airport.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Durr hurr, I got a half-referance in this. Can you guess what it is? BTW, I also stuck a random peice of a history-induced-myth in this. (The research was real, the story isn't.) Don't ask why. This story is incredibly random.**

When they arrived, they walked quickly through security, and boarded their flight, which was scheduled to leave in 10 minutes. Alice collapsed into her seat, but immediately felt an... odd wavelength. She dismissed it as nothing, though. The flight itself was mostly empty, aside from some people in economy and a man wearing a black trench coat in first class with them. Brandon sat down on his seat and relaxed, but he couldn't fall asleep. Something felt wrong.

"Hey, do you feel that?" he asked, turning to Alice.

"..Yes. I feel a disturbance on this plane." She replied.

Brandon looked around, and noticed the man in the trench coat shift uncomfortably. "Think it could be him?" he whispered, pointing towards him.

Alice stared at the man with the same unrelenting gaze she used on Brandon. The man looked her out of the corner of his eye. Paranoia was evident in his gaze. "...It's him!"

"Thought so." Brandon said, standing up. He then walked over to him. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to die." he said. The man lunged at him, trying to bite Brandon. Luckily for him, Brandon bitch-slapped him away. "Time to die!" he yelled, turning his arm into a blade and swinging at he Kishin. Suddenly, time seemed to stop around the Kishin, Alice, and him.

Alice wanted to move, to talk, to help but for some reason she couldn't do any of those things. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought.

Brandon could still move, but couldn't talk. But right now, movement was all that was important. He swung at the Kishin, but the Kishin could move too. He removed his trench coat, revealing claws on his hands. He then swung at Brandon, who dodged the slice. He swung at the Kishin with his arm, but the Kishin deflected it.

"This isn't working. I'm going to have to try something else." he thought. Then, on his left hand, he made claws of his own. He then swung with his left hand, which the Kishin dodged, but followed up with a stab with his right arm. He punctured through the Kishin, lifting him up, and sliced his chest open with his left hand. As the Kishin exploded, time seemed to resume.

"What the hell was that?" Brandon asked, finally able to speak.

"What...just...happened...?" Alice panted out, finally able to move, talk, and- more importantly- breath.

"I don't know. I think that Kishin was controlling time somehow. By the way, heres a treat." he said, throwing the Kishin soul to her. Alice took the soul and ate it, but she didn't look too happy about it. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her sadness.

"I-I used to be a Kishin... and now I ate a Kishin's soul. I-It's...It's not right..." She replied.

"Eh, I'm insane, and I kill others who are also insane, the trick is, put the past behind you. Like you said, What's done is done." he said, sitting down in his seat.

"Hmm." Alice couldn't help but feel guilty and was ready to protest, but decided against it and reluctantly sat down.

Brandon looked at the monitor in front of the two and saw 'Groundhog Day' was on. "Here, watch this. It might help lift your mood." he said, handing Alice a set of headphones that were plugged in.

"..." She relunctantly put the headphones on. 40 minutes into the movie, she fell asleep.

Brandon finished watching the movie before he fell asleep. He soon woke up halfway through the flight, having to use the restroom, but couldnt move. When he looked down, he saw Alice's has slipped off of her chair and onto his chest. He had no other choice than to wake her. "Hey Alice get up." he said, gently shaking her awake.

"H-huh...?" Alice was confused for a moment, but then realised she fell asleep on Brandon. She looked away, face slightly flushed. "...T-Traurig, Brandon..."

"Thank you!" he said, quickly getting up to use the restroom. He came back 2 minutes later. "What does 'Traurig' even mean?" he asked, confused as to the pronunciation and meaning of the word.

"It means 'sorry'." Alice replied.

"Oh. Well now I feel stupid." Brandon said, slouching down in his chair.

"Why? Not everyone knows German." She replied.

"I should have guessed it from the context in which you use it." he said, looking out of the window he was sitting next to.

"I guess you're right." Alice replied, a small smirk crawling onto her face.

"What ever. I'm going back to sleep." he said, closing his eyes.

Alice decided to stay awake, in case the flight landed while Brandon was asleep.

* * *

><p>Brandon was still asleep when the plane landed. "Brandon, wake up." Alice shook him until he awoke.<p>

"Huh what?" he mumbled, waking up.

"It's time to go."

"Alright. Let's go." he said, standing up and stretching. Alice also stood up. They then both walked off of the plane, grabbed their bags, and walked home. As they entered the abandoned warehouse, the feeling of home rushed over them. "No place like home, huh." he said, unpacking his bag. Alice chuckled a bit, putting peter in his cage and unpacking all of her stuff. "I'm gonna wash my clothes." he said, filling a bucket with water.

"OK." Alice replied lazily.

He went outside and began washing his clothes. He quickly finished and went inside. "Your turn." he said, handing her the bucket.

"OK," Alice said, walking outside. She washed her clothes quick and came back inside.

Brandon checked his phone. It was 5:00 "Wanna see If we could as some more luxury to our shack?" he asked, looking around.

"Let's go." he said, walking out of the door. They walked to an appliance store, where they 'bought' a futon, a portable generator, a tv stand, and a small 24' inch tv. They went to the video game store next, where they 'bought' an Xbox and some games. Finally, they went to the gas station where they bought a gas canister and filled it with gas. They went home, where Brandon set everything up. "There. Done." he said after 2 hours of labor.

Alice went over to the T.V and Xbox, then started to play one of the games they bought, Portal. "Training your mind, huh?" he said,sitting down on the futon next to her.

"I love this game!" Alice said.

"Really? You know of video games, but not movies? You defiantly have your priorities straight." he said, chuckling. Alice chuckled. Brandon quickly looked at the screen. Alice seemed to be flying through the puzzles with no problem. "Have you played this before?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Yep." She replied simply.

"Ok. I thought you were just super smart." he said jocularly.

"I ain't THAT smart." She replied. "It's just, my dimension is more advanced than this one."

"No wonder. They managed to turn a Kishin back to human." he said, watching the tv again.

"Their main goal was to turn Kidd back into a Reaper." Alice said plainly. "Turning into a Kishin made him incredibly smart, so it was hard to do that. The academy eventually got me to help them, though. But Kidd is still an evil, manipulative bastard."

"He'd probably hate looking back on himself." Brandon said, watching the tv. He watched Alice play for an hour. "My turn." he said, standing up.

Alice smiled and happily handed the remote to Brandon. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?" he asked, putting in 'Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3'.

"I'm not sure if this happened in your world or not, but have you heard of 'The Nazi Kill-switch' experiments?" Alice asked, full of morbid curiosity.

"The 'Nazi Kill-switch experiments'...can't say I have." he said, shrugging.

"Want to know what it was?" Alice asked, grinning.

"Now that you perked my curiosity, I do." he said, sitting back down.

"Well, after World War Two, some Nazis went to this orphanage in Japan." She began. "They thought that when the brain was fully developed, a 'kill-switch' turns on and that this 'kill-switch' shuts down your body and kills you. So they experimented on the children to locate their kill-switch in the cerebellum. They succesfully found and removed it, making several kids in the orphanage immortal. They managed to reverse the 'kill-switch' in all of the caretakers, too. But they were different after that, like demons. They stalked the Nazis and killed some of them. Eventually all the Nazis and Scientists left."

"That is pretty fucked up." he said, looking at her.

"But it worked." Alice said, giving Brandon an emotionless stare.

"So, these kids walk the earth, never being able to die?" he asked, still skeptical about the tale.

"No. They're still in th orphanage in Hiroshima. If you want to see them, go there. Follow the path that looks like trucks have run over it, keep going until you see a stone building. Go inside and look for the red door. Open and you should see the children and caretakers. They'll ask if you want to play 'circle you, circle you'. Say yes and you'll be forced to play. Say no and one of the children will try to kill you. Say maybe and they'll all scream at you to decide. However, if you tell them you don't know how to play they will let you go." Alice said happily.

"Sounds like a fairy tale to me." he said, starting up the game. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some terrorists to kill." he said.

"It happened in my world," Alice replied then silently began to watch him play the game.

He played his hour of video games, favoring the revolver, then turned everything off. "Might as well get to bed." he said, checking his phone.

"OK," Alice said. "By the way, next time we choose a mission, can I pick it out?" Alice climbed into her sleeping bag.

"Sure." he said, climbing into his sleeping bag. They then both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N ...Alice and Brandon test eachother's knowledge. :D BTW, I don't own the song I use in this or the random rock bands I have Alice listen to. The lyrics are my translyrics for Still Doll.**

"Brandon~! Braaaaaandoooooon!" Alice chimed, waking Brandon. "Time for school~!"

"Aurg, dammit." he said, waking up groggily.

"Are we still picking missions to do or are we stuck with Stein again?" Alice asked. "The way Kidd runs the school is a lot different than this."

"We go back to class to check in our mission. Then, tomorrow we can pick a new one." he explained, getting his clothes for the day.

"Oh, OK!" Alice replied cheerfully. Then Alice grabbed the clothes sge was going to wear that day and stepped into the shower. She quickly finished and got dressed. "Your turn."

"I know." he said groggily. He quickly showered and got dressed. "Let's go." he said, quickly grabbing his books and walking out of the door. Alice got her own books and followed.

They soon arrived, and went quickly to their classes. Brandon saw a cage outside and knew they were doing another dissection. "Stein, why must you cut up everything you see?" Brandon asked himself as he sat down in his seat.

Alice sat down and looked at Brandon with a strange expression on her face. "Why are you asking Stein something when he's not even in the room?"

"I was talking to myself." he said, turning his head to look at her.

"...Oh..." She replied simply.

"You really need to acquaint yourself better with social matters." he said, looking forward.

"Social matters?" She asked.

Brandon just starred at her. "Never mind. Here comes Stein." he said, turning to attention.

Alice turned her attention to the familiar grey-haired scientist. Stein walked in, using another large crate, and quickly unveiled it. Within the cage was an ostrich. He soon ended its life, and passed out the organs. Brandon was given the brain. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, stabbing the small cerebellum with his scalpel.

Alice, who'd received a kidney, looked over at Brandon's brain. "...Hm... I wonder if animals have kill-switches..."

"Your still stuck on that, aren't you?" he asked, squinting to cut the brain.

"What? Stuff like that has always fascinated me." Alice cut into the kidney.

"You enjoy the mind? I thought you just liked fucking with them." he said. With his mind distracted, he accidentally cut his finger with the scalpel. "Aurg! Dammit!" he yelled, shaking his hand.

"Yes, I do enjoy messing with people's heads. It's simple psychology. The mind itself is also quite fascinating. Memories, for example. How are they created? How does one recall them? And emotions, why do we have them? And do we really need them? I'd like to be able to answer those questions one day!" Alice said.

Brandon just starred at her. "Have you ever heard of 'google'?" he asked, expecting her to say no.

"Yes, Brandon. I have." Alice said plainly. "I look down upon you for not knowing that scientists haven't studied the brain long enough to know these things."

"Well sorry for not being up to date on neurology." he said, removing his attention once again from where he was cutting, slicing his finger again. "Goddammit!" he yelled, holding his cut finger. "Do you see what your making me do?" he yelled quietly at her.

"You can heal it, right?"

"Yes, but it still hurts!" he said, healing. "By the way, to help augment your neural knowledge, pain is transferred through your nerve system to your brain, causing the charge to make you recoil from the object that caused you pain. Trust me, I have enough first hand experience to confirm it." he said, shaking his hand.

"I already know that, Brandon. And for the record, that's the nervous system. And because flinching is a reflex, it goes to the spinal cord then back to the muscles. It goes to the brain last." Alice replied.

"What ever. I know it's because of the brain that you feel pain." he said, slicing the last bit of the brain.

"Well, at least your somewhat intelligent." Alice smiled, slicing up the kidney.

"I take that offensively." he said, bagging up the tiny slices of the brain. Alice giggled at the sight of Brandon being mad.

"I'm knowledgeable in most areas, just not advanced specific stuff." he said.

"Why am I not believing you?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Well screw you too. What's the average life-span of a great white shark?" he asked.

"Hey, I didn't exactly say I was the most intellegent girl alive, now did I?" Alice said. "Besides, I'm more interested in people than animals."

"Fine, by the way, it's 35-40 years." he said.

"Ah, I see. I why would I want to know this, exactly?" She retorted.

"Because if you're going to act like a smartass, you might as well have some extra information if someone calls your bluff." he said back, getting a bit angry.

"I guess you're right," Alice replied. "But for your information, I am a professional at lieing."

"Fine." he said standing up. "Here's the brain, Stein." he said, handing the bag up front and returning to his seat.

When Alice was done, she just stared ar what used to be a kidney with a bored expression. Soon after that, class ended.

As they were walking home, Brandon suddenly asked a question. "Why are you so obsessed with minds? You have to have some alternative motive than just a yearning for knowledge." he said.

"If I learn about the human mind, then I will be able to understand the mentality of a witch." Alice answered simply.

"If you want to know the mentality of a witch, just ask Kim." he said, shrugging.

"No. Kim is a good witch. And so is Chrona. I want to know what goes on in Medusa's head. I want to ruin her psychologically and finish her off. See if she stays dead for good." Alice replied with a twisted grin.

"If you want to finish her off for good, torture her until she begs for death. Then, destroy her morality and ask her how to do it. That's how i would do it." he said, one of his eyes glowing red and a spike-tooth grin crawling onto his face.

"I'd rather mess with her head." Alice replied.

"Torture is a great way to fuck with minds too." he stated.

"I'd rather see her mentality crumble over the years and watch her slowly grow paranoid. Then destroy her." Alice retorted.

"Have it your way. Can we stop by the instrument store quick?" he asked.

"Sure." She said, handing Brandon a gold coin.

"Thanks." he said, and jogged off. He entered the music store and bought a grand piano. He had to push it home though, which wasnt easy. He then openned up one of the garages and pushed it in. "Like it?" he said, unboxing it.

"A piano? Cool! Maybe if we have Soul over some time, he could play it." Alice commented.

"You know, I bought it cause I could play it too..." he said sadly.

"Really? You seem like the kind of person who would play the guitar." Alice replied, staring at the massive instrument.

"No, I like the classical stuff better, even though I do listen to modern rock." he said, sitting down on the bench in front if the piano.

"I like old 80s rock. Y'know, Led Zeppelin, Queensryche, The Doors. Stuff like that." She replied.

"Cool. I play all sorts of stuff on this." he said, playing an E. "Do you play any instruments?"

"No, I don't. I'd rather listen than take the time to actually play." Alice giggled.

"Really? You seemed to be the type of girl who could sing pretty well." he said, cracking his knuckles.

"Maybe..." Alice said, unsure of her abilities. "I've never tried it before."

"You should. I'll play, so it would give you a good tempo. What do you want to sing?" he asked, pulling up his phone and opening his sheet music app.

"Are you sure about this...?" Alice asked.

"Positive." he said, a look of confidence and reassurance appearing on his face.

"OK..." She said, and began to sing.

"Hi Miss Alice, with glass eyes what do you dream? What are you entranced by? Again for me, my heart is split in two, broken in half. Memories flow into the wound. Hi, Miss Alice, with a fruitful mouth to whom are you throwing your love at? For whom are you greiving for? I am already spinning and twisting my words. The warmth on my tongue has cooled completely, and I am no longer able to sing. Still, you do not answer..."

Brandon quickly found the song she was singing on his app, and began to play along. Alice continued to sing and the song quickly ended. "You sounded amazing." Brandon said, lowering the lid of the piano. Alice blushed, looking very embarassed. She wasn't quite used to being praised. "What?" he asked, noticing her blush.

"I-I'm just not used to attention... that's all." She replied, lowering her head sheepishly so Brandon couldn't see her face.

"Its fine. There's no one else here. It's ok to be embarrassed." he said, standing up.

"..." Alice wasn't sure how to reply to that.

"In this place, there's no social restrictions. You can laugh, cry, or just plain be yourself. This is your home." he said, walking over to her.

"OK... If you say so..." She said. Alice wasn't the kind of person who got over embarassment easily.

"You want to sing something else, or do you want to play a video game?" he asked.

"P-Play a video game." She replied quickly.

"Ok then. You go first." he said, turning on the generator. Alice put Portal into the Xbox and started playing it. "It's like you know these puzzles inside and out." he said, watching her go flawlessly through the puzzles. Alice grinned, even though she wasn't used to complements, she still enjoyed them! Her hour passed, and it was Brandon's turn. He stood up and put Call of Duty in. After playing for a little bit, he started to get frustrated.

"Dammit, why are none of these guys dropping revolvers?" he yelled, mowing down row after row of terrorists.

"Hmmmm, Dunno." Alice replied.

He killed a few more. "Goddammit, give me a revolver!" he yelled, knifing someone in the throat.

"OK..." Alice said, looking at Brandon like he belonged in an Insane Asylum.

"I said...GIMMIE A FUCKING REVOLVER!" he yelled, his eyes glowing red while murdering countless insurgents.

Alice flinched, a bit scared and surprised that someone would get so mad over a silly game.

No way was she going to tell him that.

He then slammed his knife into a random enemy's throat, finally dropping a revolver.

"There we go." he said, picking it up. "Boom, headshot. Boom, headshot. Boom, headshot." he repeated, dropping enemies left and right.

"Brandon, you are batshit insane." Alice told him.

"Told you you're too late." he said, showing her a half-grin.

"Why are you getting so mad over a game?" Alice cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Because I get into games that I really like. I start developing an emotional attachment to the characters and such. So, when it doesn't do what I want it to do, it's like a friend is ignoring me. And, I get angry because of that." he explained, quickly looking back and forth from the screen to her. Alice looked at him confused. "It's hard to explain." he said, shooting some enemy's head off.

"Well, If you know what's causing the problem, why not put a stop to it?" She asked.

"Because it's fun." he said, grinning. Alice really didn't get it. "Like I said, it's hard to explain." he said, and turned his attention back to his game. His hour ended, and he checked his phone. "It's 9:00. Want to get to bed?" he asked, putting his phone away.

"Sure. Why not?" She replied, climbing into her sleeping bag and immediately falling asleep.

Brandon soon followed, climbing into his sleeping bag and falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Mission in Russia**

Next day...

"Brandon~! Time for school!"

"Aurg. Dammit." he moaned groggily, getting up. "Oh yes, we get to choice another mission today." he said, grabbing his clothes.

"And remember, you said I get to pick it out this time." Alice smiled. "By the way, when are we going to get an actual bed? My back is killing me..."

"We'll pick one up when we get back." he said, stepping into the shower.

"OK," Alice replied, grabbing her books.

"Why don't you ever shower? That's bad for your health, you know." he said, stepping out fully dry and clothed.

"Because I'm too tired to in the morning." She said with a relaxed look.

"Then take a shower. It helps wake you up." he said, guiding his hand towards the shower.

"No." She whined. "I hate water...!"

"So, you wouldn't like it if I did this?" he said quickly, grabbing her and shoving her into the shower, and turning the water on.

Alice screamed and jumped out of the shower, glaring at Brandon. "...I hate you... so... much..."

"You jumped out of there like a bat out of hell!" he joked, grinning while leaning on the wall near the shower.

"Fuck you!" She replied, thoroghly pissed off.

"Might as well get to school." he said, straightening out.

Alice went to a different room and changed out of her wet clothes and grabbed her books, staying a considerable distance away from Brandon. Brandon grabbed his books and they left.

Alice was quiet the whole walk. "Sorry." he said when they arrived at school. Alice didn't reply. "Fine. Be that way." he said, putting his hand in his pocket.

She walked up to her seat in silence, still ignoring Brandon. Let it be known she was very good at ignoring people.

Class quickly ended, surprisingly without a dissection this time. They walked over to the mission wall. "Pick which one you want." he said, looking away.

She picked one. It was a Kishin in Moscow, Russia. It had 35 confirmed kills and it went by the name of 'Matryoshka'. She handed it to the woman at the reception desk without bothering to show it to Brandon.

"What'd you choose?" he asked as she walked back. She showed him the mission card, but didn't bother talking to him. "Martyoshka, huh? Doesn't sound that tough." he said, walking after her.

Alice continued to ignore the Meister. Brandon just starred at her. "Look. I'm sorry. It was just a joke." he said. She just looked away. "Ok, seriously. Without communication, one of us is going to get hurt when we try to do this mission." he said. She just kept walking. "Seriously, stop it." he said, grabbing her. "I don't want either of us to get hurt, so just drop it."

She just glared at him, not saying a word. "Do you want to make it equal somehow?" he asked, thinking of ways to get her to talk. No answer. 'I could keep this up all month.' she thought.

"C'mon, don't make me beg. I hate begging." he said.

She gave him a blank stare. 'This could be fun.' She thought.

"What?" he asked, confused as to her sudden reaction. She continued to stare at him. "What?" he asked again, becoming a bit annoyed.

She looked away.

"I offered, but no response. That's just fan-fucking-tasic." he said, sighing a sign of defeat.

Alice chuckled at his pain. "Goddammit." he said, watching her laugh at his pain.

Alice grew silent again. "Might as well go home and pack our stuff." Brandon said, walking away.

Alice jogged toward the use-to-be-abandoned warehouse they lived in. When they both arrived, "...We're going to need to but some coats." she said plainly.

"Alright. I'll go get some. You go book a flight." he said, walking out of the door.

Alice nodded and jogged to the airport. "I need two tickets for a flight to Moscow, Russia, please." She said. The cashier gave her the tickets and Alice payed her with a gold coin. She ran back home before Brandon got there.

Brandon jogged to the clothes store and bought two medium jackets. One had an urban camouflage print, while the other was plain black. He jogged home with them and was surprised to see her home before he was. "Here." he said, throwing the black coat towards her.

Alice quickly packed it with her stuff, and gave Peter a few carrots to chew on. "When's the flight?" he asked, finishing packing.

"12:30 tomorrow." Alice replied.

"Ok." he said, sitting down at the piano.

Alice focused on the piano intently, waiting for the soft music. Brandon gently pushed a few keys, checking to see that it was in tune, then began playing the guitar part from 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace. "..." Alice looked at him with an expression that clearly said: 'Are you serious?'

"What? I don't feel like playing anything classic right now." he said, looking up. Alice just sighed, and turned her attention to Peter, who was eating a carrot in his cage. "Fine. You want something classic? I'll give you something classic." he said, and began playing 'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven.

Alice just chuckled at how immature Brandon was acting. "What?" he asked, dividing his attention between her chuckling and playing the song.

"Nothing." Alice said.

"Whatever." he said, losing himself in the music. Alice continued to listen to the music, eventually falling asleep. As soon as he finished, the song, he saw that Alice was asleep.

"Finally." he said, and began playing his favorite piano song, 'This Is Halloween'. He eventually began humming the lyrics to himself too. He finished that song and got into his sleeping bag, falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N They got to Russia. AND MEET A NEW CHARACTER! :D (Only hardcore Hetalia fans are gonna' know who I based him off of. It's not Russia...)**

Next day...

"Brandon..." He wouldn't wake up. "Brandon!" Still asleep. "BRANDON WAKE UP!" Alice yelled, kicking him in frustration.

"GODDAMMIT!" he yelled, instantly waking up, grabbing his side where she kicked him. "WHAT?" he yelled, waking up pissed off.

"It's 11:30, we've got a flight to catch in one hour." She replied, already packed and ready to go.

"Goddammit." he said, rubbing his eye and getting up. He grabbed his bag and was soon ready. "Let's go." he said, walking out of the door.

"Ah, I used to act like that." She smiled. "Then I turned five."

"What?" he called, still in a daze.

"Looks like I kicked you a bit too hard." Alice giggled.

"Yea, you did." he said, rubbing his side. "I'm not a soccer ball, you know."

"I know you're not a soccer ball! You're obviously a punching bag!"

He just glared at her. "I hate you." he said, continuing walking.

"Feeling's mutual, bastard." She replied. Brandon seemed to snap awake, sniffing the air.

"What are you, a dog 'er somethin'?" She asked.

"Bacon." he replied, and started sprinting towards the source.

"...Really?" She asked in a bored tone. "Are you serious?"

"Bacon is the most heavenly of meats, so yea, I'm serious." he called back, running backwards.

"What. The. Hell." He soon found the source, which was a small diner serving breakfast. He sat down and put in his order, which was 10 strips of bacon, to go. When his meal arrived, he left the money on the counter and ran out of the door, holding the doggie bag with his meal. He soon caught up with Alice, who was waiting where he originally ran off. "Really?"

"Yes, really." he said, opening the bag.

Alice looked at the bacon. "...Can I have some?"

"Here." he said, handing her a slice.

Alice chewed on it. "Cooked meat actually DOES taste good..."

"Well, this is one of THE best meats ever, so your opinion might change if you have a crappy hamburger." he said, eating a slice.

"Hamburger?" She asked. "What's that?"

"It's ham, which is pig meat, pressed together into a thick waffle, which is then served on a bun with lettuce, tomato, ketchup, and other optional toppings." he explained, finishing his first slice.

"That sounds appetizing." Alice said sarcastically. '..Why would anyone ruin perfectly good raw meat?' She thought.

"If made, properly, they are. Now, we should probably be getting to the airport." he said, starting to walk away. Alice followed. They soon arrived, walked through security, and boarded their plane. Brandon quickly checked his phone, realizing they still had 5 minutes before takeoff. "You seem to be pretty linguistically talented, so do you speak Russian by any chance?" he asked, stretching in his seat.

"No, sorry. Maybe there are some people there who speak English?" She replied.

"Lets hope." he said, lying back into his chair, falling asleep. Alice also fell asleep.

When the plane landed, Brandon woke up, and saw Alice was asleep too. He pulled up his phone, opened an app, and began quickly typing. "Dobro pozhalovat Rossiyu." he said, shaking her awake.

"...What...?" Alice replied.

"Welcome to Russia." he said, standing up to stretch.

"Yes! I love Russia! Even though I hate snow...Dang..." She replied.

"That sucks, cause you can't have Russia without snow." he said. "Now c'mon, we have to get off." Alice stood up and followed Brandon off the plane. They quickly grabbed their bags, put on their coats, and walked outside. The sight they met wasn't pleasing. Before them was 3ft of snow, with only a small shoveled path. "I never bought boots." he said to Alice, awestruck by the sight.

Alice face-palmed.

They walked quickly to a shoe store, where they picked out boots. Brandon bought a pair that had the same design as his coat, we're water tight, and reached halfway up his calf. Alice bought a pair like Brandon's. The only difference was they were white.

They both walked up to the cash register, and Brandon pulled out his phone, opening the translator app.

"We'll take these two, please." he said into the phone. The device quickly translated it.

"My voz'mem eti dva, pozhaluÏsta." the phone said, and the cashier checked the boots. Alice left one gold coin, and they walked out.

"Thank god for this thing." he said, waving his phone and putting on his new shoes.

Alice put on her boots and the two walked out of the store.

...Then they bumped into a boy.

He appeared to be around 16 years old, wearing a white coat, a lavendar scarf and boots. He had messy, platinum blond hair and kind blue eyes.

Alice looked at Brandon, but before she could say anything the boy spoke.

"I am very sorry," He said. "I should have watched were I was going." He had a thick Russian accent.

"...You speak English?" Alice asked.

"Da," He replied. "Where are my manners today? My name is Nickolai."

"Um, my name is Alice." Alice replied.

"Alice? That is beautiful name." Nickolai said.

"This is Brandon." Alice gestured to her meister, unneffected by the complement.

"It is nice to meet you, Brandon and Alice." He replied.

"It's nice to meet you too. You wouldn't happen to know about the DWMA, would you?" he asked, noticing him trying to flirt with Alice.

"Da," Nickolai replied. "In fact, I was expecting students to come help with small kishin problem. You are them, Da?"

"Yes. We hear he has a few kills, so we decided to take on the job." he said.

"Thank you, Comrades." He replied.

"You're welcome." Alice said plainly.

"So, do you have any ideas as to where he is?" Brandon asked.

"I was hoping one of you had Soul Perception." Nickolai said.

"I do," Alice replied.

"You are the Meister?"

"I'm the weapon."

"That's odd. Usually weapons cannot sense souls."

"She's special." he said, shrugging."We're both special, actually."

"Ah, I see, Comrades." Nickolai replied.

"I don't sense any Kishins nearby." Alice said, shivering a bit.

"Ah, you two must be cold. Come with me." He said, and led them to his home.

"This is a nice place you have here, Nickolai." Brandon said, walking into his home.

"Thank you, Comrade Brandon." He replied. His home was small, with a fireplace and a couch in the livingroom, a kitchen with a stove and oven, and a single bed in the bedroom.

"What was the kishin's description, Alice?" Brandon asked, dragging in his suitcase.

"Well, to put it simply it looked like a skinny, tall Matryoshka doll with arms and legs." Alice replied.

"Do we have any details a out what weapons it uses?" he asked, dragging in her suitcase from outside.

"Nope." Alice replied.

"Actually, I have heard it uses hammer." Nickolai told the duo.

"Oh boy, we got stuck with a hammer-crazy doll. Wonderful." Brandon said sarcastically.

Alice and Nickolai looked at him confused. "Why would that be wonderful?" They said in unison.

"And I'm stuck with two people who dont know what sarcasm is." he said, sitting down on the couch.

Alice continued to stare at Brandon with a confused look, but Nickolai sat on the couch next to Brandon. He patted the spot on the other side of him. "Come sit down, Comrade Alice." He said. Alice sat down next to him.

"Sarcasm. It's when you say something that is bad in a different tone of voice, which is usually fluctuating in a high tone of voice. Nikolai, you may know it as sarkazm." he explain, face-palming at their lack of knowledge in social matters.

"Oh," Alice said, as Nickolai stealthily snaked his arm around her. She noticed, but didn't care.

"Nikolai, where can I get a glass of water?" he asked, standing up.

"Ah, you are a guest. I should get it for you." Nickolai replied. He stood up, walked to the kitchen and poured Brandon a glass of water. He then walked back and gave Brandon the H2O-filled glass.

"Thank you." Brandon said, taking a sip. It had a taste of iron, as if it was transported through a rusty pipe, but he drank it anyway.

The two sat back down, and Alice yawned. "You two must be tired, Da?"

"Yea. It was a long trip." he said, yawning himself.

Alice looked in the bedroom. "Doesn't look like theres enough room for all of us in the bed..." She said.

"It's ok. I can crash on the floor so Nickolai can have the couch." Brandon said, lying down on the rug in front of the fire place.

Nickolai smiled. "You are a guest. I will sleep on the floor, you can sleep on the couch. After all, I am used to the cold weather. You two are not." Alice, who had no objections, walked into the bedroom and immediately fell asleep. "She is beautiful girl, da?"

"I guess so. She just isn't the type of girl you want to date though." he said, lying down on the couch. Nickolai was confused, but didn't object. He layed on the floor and quickly went to sleep. Brandon quickly followed into the comfort of sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Venison = Deer meat. This chapter is going to be long and... eventful, which involves a blizzard, hunting, and a mental breakdown. Holy... 3,00 words. O_O BTW, my friend and I were talking about how funny it would be if someone made a lemon of this. I won't. No. But if one of you do, please tell me. XD**

Alice woke up before Brandon. She didn't want to leave the warm comfortable bed, though she knew she had to wake Brandon and Nickolai.

She stealthily walked out of the bedroom, careful not make any noise. She saw the fireplace had been lit and that Nickolai was in the kitchen, cooking what appeared to be a deer.

"Oh, hello, Comrade Alice." He said.

"Hello, Nickolai. What are you doing up so early?"

"Cooking breakfast. I thought you might be hungry when you woke up, so I decided to cook you two a proper breakfast." He said. "Oh, would mind waking Brandon for me?"

"Actually, I came in here to wake him up." She replied, then turned to Brandon and began to shake him. "Hey, Brandon. Wake up."

"Hm? Where am I?" he asked, waking up groggily. Everything soon came back to him though. "Might as well start looking for the kishin." he said, leaning up out of his bed.

"Oh, you two shouldn't go without eating first, there could be a snowstorm. And there is also the possibility of getting lost. Who knows the next time you will eat?" Nickolai said.

Alice, who was thinking with her stomach at the moment, agreed.

"Food is never a bad thing." Brandon said, his stomach rumbling. Nickolai handed Alice and Brandon plates full of meat.

Alice took a bite. "So, what're we eating?"

"Venison." Nickolai replied.

"Oh boy, Bambi's mom." he said, taking a bite of the meat. Alice and Nickolai stared at him, confused. Obviously not knowing who Bambi was. He instantly recognized their confused stares. "In my dimension, there's a movie called 'Bambi', in which the main character is a baby dear. In one scene though, the main character's mom is killed by a hunter." he explained, taking another bite of the meat.

Alice looked alarmed, which alerted Brandon to his slip-up of talking about the fact they weren't from this dimension in 'public'. However Nickolai dismissed it as strange American behavior.

Brandon instantly realized his slip up.

"Nikolai, in America, 'dimensions' are a slang word for the different time zones. Some movies don't play in other time zones, a.k.a. 'dimensions'." he said quickly, making it up as he went along. Nickolai didn't believe him, but didn't say anything either. Alice breathed a sigh of relief. "We should probably start looking for that kishin now that we've eaten." he said, putting on his coat and boots.

Nickolai grabbed a nearby rusty pipe. "I should come, too. You may need help."

"No Nikolai, it's a bit too dangerous for a pipe to handle." Brandon said. "Besides, we've handled worse."

"We're still gonna' need a guide, Brandon." Alice pointed out.

"True." he said, realizing his lack of Russian geographical knowledge.

"And a translator." Alice added.

Nickolai watched the two argue. 'Americans are strange indeed.' He thought.

"Again, true." Brandon replied.

"So, I can come with you?" Nickolai asked, glancing back and forth between Alice and Brandon.

"Yea." Brandon said. "Just stay close, or you could be killed."

"Glad I could help." He said with an innocent smile.

"OK, time to go kill us a Kishin!" Alice said.

"Indeed." Brandon said, opening the front door. The three stepped into the cold and snow. Nickolai, who used to the weather, didn't feel very cold at all. Alice and Brandon, however, were freazing,

"Dammit, Germany and England were never as cold as this..." Alice whined.

"I know. Do some jumping jacks to warm up or something." Brandon said, shivering.

"No offense, but Americans are so weird..." Nickolai said.

"Hehehe, yes they are." Alice replied. "...In case you're wondering, I'm from Germany."

"America is definately different than Russia." Brandon said, looking around the wilderness in which they were hiking. "Do you see anything, Alice?"

"No. I'm afraid the snow is ruining my Soul Perception..." Alice replied, squinting to see through the snow.

"Wonderful." Brandon said, rolling his eyes. "We're stuck in Russia, looking for a killer doll, and Alice can't use soul perception. Just fucking wonderful." Alice and Nickolai looked at him, confused, again. "I forgot these two didn't know what sarcasm is." he said, face-palming.

"..." Alice didn't reply, neither did Nickolai. They walked some more, but gave up after three hours of hiking.

"Nickolai, you know how to get back to your house, right?" Brandon asked, having to yell over the wind.

"Yes, I do. I've been in these woods hundreds of times!" Nickolai yelled over the wind, then led them back home. They quickly walked inside and Nickolai lit a fire.

"Thank god, warmth!" Brandon said, standing in front of the fireplace, rubbing his hands. Alice also sat in front of the fire.

"So, how do you two know eachother?" Nickolai asked.

"It's a long and complicated story, but to make it short, we met at the academy." Brandon lied. Alice nodded.

"Oh, I see." The Russian replied.

"Yea." Brandon said. He then felt his stomach rumble, and realized he was starving.

"You are hungry?" Nickolai asked. Alice nodded, because she was also hungry. "I still have some venison left. We'll eat that for now, and I'll go hunting later tonight."

"Really? What do you use to hunt?" Brandon asked, now intruged.

"I use old shotgun in my room." Nickolai answered.

"Oh, yeah. I saw that! It looked pretty old." Alice said.

"It belonged to my father." Nickolai replied. "I don't know where he got it from, though."

"Can I see it?" Brandon asked, his vast knowledge about guns taking control.

"Sure, just don't break it." Nickolai retreated to his bedroom, soon coming out with an old, antique, worn-out brown shotgun.

"Wow. This is an old Remington 870 pump action..." Brandon said, getting lost in examining the gun. "12 gauge, no choke, regular stock, wood finish..." he trailed off, stating more and more facts about the gun. Nickolai looked at Alice, hoping for some explanation for Brandon's strange behavior. Alice just shrugged. "That is a very nice gun." Brandon said, giving the shotgun back to Nickolai.

"How did you know all of that?" Nickolai and Alice asked in unison.

"I like guns. A lot." he said simply, shrugging.

"I'm not going to ask." Nickolai replied. Alice just stared at Brandon blankly.

"What?" he asked, noticing Alice's blank stare.

"...Nothing."

"What ever." he said, cutting a piece of the venison and taking a bite.

Alice also ate some of the deer meat, as did Nickolai. The two ate in silence, trying to forget about Brandon's freaky 'Gun Freak-out'. They quickly finished, and started another hike.

"I hate the cold." Brandon said, shivering as they hiked.

"It's not that bad once you get used to it." Nickolai said.

"How long does that take?" Brandon asked, shivering.

"A few months for people like Alice. It might take a couple of years for you, though." Nickolai said. Alice giggled.

Brandon just shivered. "Wait, what makes Alice different than me?" he asked, worried that he may know her secret.

"She did say she was from Germany." Nickolai said.

"Winters in Germany are colder than those in America. We're farther north after all." Alice added.

"Oh, duh." he said, secretly sighing a sigh of relief. "Where the hell is this damn thing?" The wind grew harsher all of a sudden, and a look of worry placed itself on Nickolai's face. "What?" Brandon said, seeing him begin to fret, becoming worried himself.

"A Blizzard is coming!" The wind was harsher now. "We need to go back!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Brandon yelled, following Nickolai quickly. Alice jogged to catch up with the two boys.

They reached Nickolai's home before the storm hit. As they walked in, Brandon realized something important.

"How are we going to get dinner tonight?" he asked, starring at the plate where the venison used to be.

"We'll have to wait for the Blizzard to end." Nickolai replied. "Hopefully we won't be snowed in."

"How high can the snow get if we get snowed in?" he asked, thinking it wouldn't be too bad.

"Five or six feet." Nickolai replied blankly. Brandon just starred at him.

"I'll get the shovel, just in case." he said, walking over to the shovel that was next to the door.

"It might be higher if the storm is really bad." Nickolai replied.

"Wait... we're going to be stuck here with no food?" Alice asked, a horrified look on her face.

"Only if we get snowed in."

"THIS is why I hate snow..."

"Agreed."

Brandon quickly glanced out of a window. The storm was terrible, and a good foot of snow has already been deposited on the ground. "Looks like its gonna be a big one." Brandon said, nodding his head towards the window.

"At least we still have the fire!" Alice said. Then quite a large bit of snow fell through the chimney and into the fireplace, which put out the fire. "Dammit."

"Quick question. Nickolai, why have you never put protection over your chimney?" Brandon asked, beginning to shiver.

"Can't afford it." Nickolai answered. "As you should know, Russia's economy is crap nowadays."

"...I hate Socialism." Alice said.

"Finally, someone who knows Russia is not a communist country anymore!" Nickolai replied.

"I knew that." Brandon mumbled. "Wait, do you have some scrap metal lying around?"

"Nope, but I do have a pan I don't need." He said, gong into the kitchen and retrieving a beat-up, old frying pan.

"This could work." Brandon said, grinning. "I'm also going to need a hammer and a screw driver if you have them."

Nickolai went into his room and retrieved a drill, a screw-driver, and a small sledge-hammer. "Will these work?"

"Yea. And the last thing I need is a tape measure or ruler or something that can measure." he said, looking over the tools he currently had. Alice reached into her pocket, grabbed a 6-meter tape measurer, and threw it at Brandon's head while smiling innocently. It hit him right between the eyes. "Dammit!" he yelled, grabbing his nose. He then looked on the ground at what was thrown at him. "Where the hell did that even come from? Never mind, I don't want to know." he said, picking it up. "I'll be right back."

"You enjoy hurting him, don't you, Comrade Alice?" Nickolai asked.

"Yes I do." Alice answered.

Brandon quickly put on his boots and his coat and walked outside. He walked through the snow, and compacted some of it just enough for him to get on the roof. He quickly measured the chimney, and soon came back down. He then measured the size of the chimney onto the pot, and used the sledge hammer to bend the pan at the marks. He then used the drill to drill 5 holes into the bottom of the pan and walked outside again. He climbed back onto the roof and slid the cover into place, with it fitting snugly on the chimney. He then climbed down and walked back in.

"Done." he said, pulling off his boots.

Nickolai relit the fire. "Thank you, Comrade Brandon."

"No problem." he said, wiping his hands on his jeans. Alice sat by the fire, making herself comfortable.

"The snow isn't too deep outside. Want to see if we can hunt?" Brandon asked Nickolai.

"Sure, but what are you going to hunt with?" Nickolai asked.

"I can make something on the fly." Brandon said. "Crap! I just remembered something!" he yelled, and immediately began rummaging through his suitcase.

Alice, who felt left out, asked, "Can I come, too? I used to hunt all the time!"

"Sure, Comrade Alice." Nickolai said, noticing the sword and sheath around her waist. "...Aren't you a weapon?"

"Well, I used to not have a meister, so I got myself a sword."

"Oh."

Brandon quickly found the pair of pants he went through the portal with, and searched through the pockets. "Got it." he said, and removed a medium sized Swiss army knife.

"Cool...!" Alice stated, while Nickolai looked at it in awe. Brandon noticed Nickolai's stare.

"This, is a Swiss army knife." he said, holding it out so Nickolai could see. "It has a knife, a Philips head screwdriver, a flat head screwdriver, a file, a wire cutter, a scissor, and a bottle opener." he said, pulling out the parts as he stated them.

"That's awesome." Nickolai said.

"It's a must if you do a lot of construction." he said, putting on his boots and coat. "I'll be right back." Alice and Nickolai looked at him in confusion.

He quickly ran out of the house, found a reasonably straight stick on a tree, cut it down, and dragged it back in.

"Here we go. This should work." he said, and began carving one of the stick's ends into a point with his knife. The stick was about three feet long and about three inches in diameter.

"You're making a spear!" Nickolai stated.

"Why not climb a tree, ambush an animal from there and break its neck?" Alice asked. The two males stared at her like she was crazy.

"Because animals can smell your scent, and won't come within a mile of you." Brandon said, while continuing to carve the wood.

Alice laughed. "I used to do that all the time! The trick is to keep downwind."

"Well, you did smell like an animal back then..." Brandon said, finishing.

"I. Will. Murder. You!" Alice growled, having to be held back by Nickolai.

"Is she always this violent?"

"Yes." he said plainly, balancing his spear on his hand.

"I feel bad for you..." Nickolai replied.

"Eh, I've dealt with worse. We should probably start our hunt if we want to be successful." he said, putting on his boots and coat.

"...I will kill you eventually, Brandon." Alice said, 'calmer' now. "Just wait! You'll see..."

"Comrade Alice, we should go now." Nickolai said, grabbing his gun. At that, the three walked out the door to hunt.

The hunt was very successful. Nickolai brought down one elk with a clean shot, Brandon killed a large deer with his spear, and Alice killed two smaller does with her sword.

"That was a great hunt." Brandon said, dragging both his elk and one of Alice's does inside the be gutted.

"Yep." Alice replied, carrying the other doe over her shoulder.

"Dang, you're strong..." Nickolai commented.

"Thank you." Alice replied.

"Alright, do you have a place to gut these?" Brandon asked.

Nickolai took them to a back room with a blood-stained wooden table and a few different sized knives. "This is where I gut all the animals I hunt." He said.

Alice gazed in awe. "What I would give to live in this room..."

The two boys stared at her.

"She likes blood for some reason." Brandon explained.

"OK..." Nickolai said while Alice gazed at the knives.

"Don't even think about it." Brandon said as she began reaching for one of the knives.

"Aw..."

"Don't worry Comrades, I'll gut them. You two can stay in the livingroom." Nickolai chimed, grabbing a large knife from the wall.

"Thank you, Nickolai. I just don't trust her with any sort of weapon." he said, glaring at her. Brandon practically had to drag her out of the room. Alice looked at him blankly. "Don't give me that look." he said, sitting down on the couch.

"When we get home, I need to give you lessons on lieing." Alice said, sitting next to him.

"Why?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"That outburst in class you had was because 'your dad cut off your allowance'. Only rich, snotty kids would want to hurt their parents over something stupid like that. And dimensions being slang for tine zones? Half the people in America don't even know what a time zone is! Face it, you suck at lieing. If you want to keep this whole ordeal a secret, you need to learn how to lie!" Alice explained.

"Well, it's worked so far, hasn't it? We haven't raised much alarm now, have we? Why must you make something perfect if it's already passing?" he shot back, offended by her outburst.

"I could tell the students knew you were lieing, and that Nickolai wasn't really buying it either." Alice retorted. "So no, it hasn't been working. We haven't been caught, but people haven't been believing us either. Until you can lie properly, just leave it all to me. 'Kay?"

"Fine! Jesus Christ how much more can I take!" he yelled, storming out of the house. Luckily, Nickolai couldn't hear them. Alice simply stared out the window, contemplating between getting him or letting him freeze to death in the blizzard.

"..Oh my god, he's out there alone in the blizzard!" She said to herself, running after him.

He trudged through the snow, cursing himself for not even grabbing his coat, but continued walking, his emotions broken due to the recent events. He eventually found a small clearing in the forest, cleared off a rock, and sat down. He then pondered all that was going on, trying to ease his emotional upheaval.

Alice ran farther into the forest. She got herself lost in the blizzard, just because she was feeling nice at the moment. She tried to sense Brandon's soul, but the snow blocked it. She backed up, trying to make sense of what just happened. Then she backed up into the Kishin they had been looking for. She turned around slowly, looked at it and did the only thing she could at the moment.

She screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hi again~! Something so cliché is gonna' happen in this chapter. XD Another long chappie.**

Brandon, who had been pondering what had happened, heard the scream and recognized it.

"Alice!" he yelled out, sprinting towards the source of the yell. A blind rage soon began to burn withen him, an anger towards himself for getting Alice involved and possibly hurt. This anger grew so strong that he quickly entered 'insane mode' only the power was much more intense, so much so that an aura appeared around him, the same familiar black with blood red spray color that made up much of his arsenal. This aura gave of a heat so intense that it melted the snow that was around it. Brandon began to sprint faster and faster, so fast that he appeared to just be a blur. He quickly arrived at the source. The Kishin was holding Alice up by her shirt, about to smash her with his hammer.

"Let go of her you fuck!" he yelled, charging into the Kishin with enough force that it went flying through the forest, bringing down multiple trees along its flight. "Are you ok?" he asked, picking her up of off the ground.

Alice coughed a bit; the impact knocked the wind out of her. Other than the trickle of blood flowing down from a gash on her cheek, she was fine. "Yeah... I'm fine..." She said and transformed into a sword for Brandon.

"Let's kill this doll." he said, sprinting towards where he last saw it. He quickly found it, while nearly dodging a hammer swing. "Gonna have to do better than that!" he yelled, swinging at it. The doll dodged taking another swing, blindsiding Brandon on his left side. He went crashing into the ground, leaving a large crater where he hit. The impact cause him to cough up a little blood. "C'mon, just die!" he yelled, stabbing at the doll.

'Cut him in half vertically.' Alice told her partner.

'Gotcha' he told her, and swung a vertical slice, right down the center of the doll. It attempted to dodge, only to fail when Brandon resonated with Alice, giving the sword an extra 3 feet of reach, and another 2 feet of blade with. The doll let out what could be determined as a scream, and exploded. Alice transformed back into a human and fainted. He quickly looked over at her as she was falling.

"Shit!" he yelled, catching her right before she hit the ground. He then looked over at the soul. 'I can't do anything with it.' he thought, adjusting her into a cradle carry in his arms. He walked back to Nickolai's house, freezing his ass of the entire way back. When he finally made it, he layer her down on the couch.

That was about when Nickolai finished gutting the deer. He looked over at Alice on the couch. "What happened? Did you find the Kishin?"

"Yea. We killed him too. But when she transformed back into human, she fainted. Quick, get a rag or something and wet it." he said, watching over her. Nickolai quickly got a rag and wet it with warm water, delivering it to Brandon. Thanks." he said, putting it on her forehead.

"Need me to do anything else?" Nickolai asked.

"No, she just needs some breathing room. I should probably book a flight ba k, too." he said, putting on his boots and coat and taking a gold coin from her pocket. "I'll be back." he called, running out the front door. He quickly found the airport, but couldn't book a flight straight back to Death City, since all trips there were canceled for some reason. He booked a flight to the next closest city, which was Salt Lake City. The flight would be at 12:00 the next day.

A couple hours later...

Alice woke in a daze. "Uhhh..." She groaned.

"Hey, your up. That's good." Brandon said, smiling at her.

"Wha... what happened...?" She asked.

"We won against the Kishin, then you fainted." Brandon said.

"Oh..."

"By the way, I booked a flight at 12:00 tomorrow to Salt Lake City." he said, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Hmmm? Why Salt Lake City?"

"All flights to Death City have been canceled. I think something is happening." he said, looking out of the window.

"..." Alice looked worried. "Do...Do you think it might be a Kishin Revolution...?"

"I'm doubtful. Even if it was, Shinigami-sama would be able to take care of it." he said, looking back at her.

"He couldn't in my dimension... that's how he died. But of course, he sent all of his Death-Scythes and top meisters looking for Kidd when he went missing." Alice said. "He should be fine here, though..."

"Yea, he will be fine." he said reassuringly. He then checked his phone. "It's 9:00. We should probably get to bed." he said, putting his phone away.

"OK..." Alice mumbled, then fell asleep. Even though she was in a sitting position.

Brandon quickly followed. He woke up first that next morning, and quickly checked his phone. "Hey Alice, get up." he said, gently shaking her.

Alice automatically snapped awake. "Huh? What time is it?"

"It's 9:00. We have 3 hours until the flight leaves." Brandon said, packing his dirty clothes. Alice sighed out of relief and began to pack her stuff. They finished packing and ate within an hour.

"Thank you Nickolai, for letting us stay in your home." Brandon said, rinsing off his plate.

"You're welcome." Nickolai replied.

"Alice, say thanks too." Brandon said, putting on his boots and coat.

"Thank you, Nickolai." Alice smiled innocently, while hitting Brandon in the face with a frying pan.

"Oh fuck!" he yelled,his hands instantly coming to his face. Alice laughed and Nickolai couldn't help but chuckle, too. "C'mon Alice, we have to catch our flight." Brandon said, wiping his bloody nose with his hand. The two grabbed their bags and said their goodbyes. Then they left, heading toward the airport.

The walk took an hour and a half, and getting through security took another 15 minutes. They boarded the plane with 15 minutes to spare. "I wonder why they don't have any direct flights..." Brandon said aloud to himself.

"Like you said before, maybe something happened."

"Probably." Brandon said, and quickly fell asleep.

"...I hope nothing bad happened..." Alice said sleepily, and she, too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Brandon woke up when the plane landed, and shook Alice awake. "Get up, we have to disembark." he said, shaking her. Alice awoke, but immediately felt something off.<p>

There were no human souls in the city.

"What?" he said, noticing her shock.

"Th...This c-city is.. completely empty... there are no humans here except us..." Alice took notice of the fact almost no-one was on the plane.

"How is that possible?" Brandon said, walking down the aisle.

"...Kishin Revolution..." Alice muttered.

"C'mon, lets see what's happening." he said, walking towards the door.

"This isn't a good idea." Alice replied. "You don't know how dangerous Kishin Revolutions are."

"I can protect myself." he said, walking out of the door. Alice had her hand clamped tightly on her sword.

As the duo stepped out of the plane they were greeted by only darkness. The buildings were in ruins, souls of both humans and Kishins littered the city. The sky was red and black with madness.

"We need transportation." Brandon said, walking through the rubble.

"What? Too lazy to walk?" Alice smirked.

"It's too far to walk." he said. They soon found a car rental, where Brandon found the car of his dreams. As they walked up to the building, Brandon saw a red with black stripes '10 Mustang Shelby GT500. "That car. I won't take no for an answer." he said, pointing at the car.

"OK. Whatever. Can you drive it" Alice asked boredly.

"Yes." he answered, searching the desk for the keys.

"Instead of wasting valuable time searching for the keys, why not just hotwire the damn thing?" Alice asked.

"Found 'em." he said, pulling out the keys. "We're also going to need some canisters of gas, since it's not the most efficient car in the world." he said, opening the door. Alice went into the store and came out with two 1-gallon canisters of gas. "That's not gonna cut it." Brandon said, walking into the store. He came out with five 10 gallon canisters.

"This will work." he said, putting the canisters in the back seat. Alice also put her canisters in the back, then sat down in the passengers seat. "Let's do this." Brandon said, turning,on the engine, putting it in first, and peeling out of the parking lot.

"OK, so we get back from Russia, a Kishin Revolution is going on, and we steal a car? How cliché could this universe possibly get?" Alice exclaimed.

"Eh, at least I get to drive." he said, pulling a red-line shift into third gear.

"This car is kinda' cool, be better if it was a light-blue '67 Impala, though." Alice commented.

"Only kinda cool? Watch this." he said, flooring the accelerator, shifting as the rpm needle reached the red-line.

"Watch what?" She asked.

"That..." he said, shifting into 4th.

"You putting your foot on the accelerator?" She asked. "Are you really that desperate for attention?"

"What?" he asked, confused. Alice chuckled at his confusion. "What?" he asked, again getting a bit annoyed.

"I asked you if you were so desperate for attention, you would ask someone to watch you put your foot on the accelerator." Alice said.

"I was just showing off the cars power." he said, shifting into 5th.

"Unless it can go through five solid brick walls and remain undamaged, I will not be impressed." Alice replied.

"Let me get some scrap metal, and it probably could." he said, grinning.

Not caring that Brandon was driving, Alice took out a pan and hit Brandon in the face with it. "There's your scrap metal." She smiled.

"Oh fuck!" he yelled, bringing one of his hands to his face, keeping one eye open to drive. Alice laughed insanely. "Don't do that!" he yelled, bringing his hand back down to the steering wheel.

"Awwwww." They drove some more, until Death City came into view.

"Do you see anything?" Brandon asked.

Alice used her Soul Perception, and what she saw was alarming. "...Kishins have invaded Death City."

"Well then, consider them road kill." Brandon said, speeding up.

"I like the way you think." Alice smirked. They road threw the gate, and the sight they met was disturbing. There were corpses everywhere, but they were walking, and worse, they were feasting on dead corpses. The moans that filled the air were horrifying.

"Zombies." Brandon said, hitting one of them with the car. The one they hit exploded in guts and blood, covering the window shield. Brandon turned ont the window wipers.

"Zombies? This world really IS cliché..." Alice said.

"Our first priority is guns. Next, food and water. Finally, shelter. We already have shelter covered, so let's find the hunting store." he said, pulling a 90 degree drift towards the hunting store. They quickly arrived, and Brandon got out of the car. There was one zombie in the way, blood dripping out of its mouth. Brandon ran up to it, pulled his leg up, buried his foot into its forehead, and brought down his leg. The zombies head exploded on impact with the ground. He then walked up to the building and looked inside of the building.

"It's clear." he said, gesturing for Alice to come over. Alice got out and drew her sword, just in case. Brandon kicked the door open and took in the sight. All of the guns were there, not a single one taken. "Grab as many as you can." he said, grabbing three .223 rifles, four 9mm pistols, and a .44 revolver. Alice grabbed a few pistols and revolvers, along with some money from the cash register.

Brandon quickly ran the guns back to the car and ran back inside. He then grabbed two holsters that could hold three pistols, two on the waist and one under the armpit, and all the .223, 9mm, and .44 magnum rounds that was there.

"Put this on." he said, throwing a holster at Alice. Alice put the holster on and put some pistols into it. Brandon went quickly back into the store. "Sweet. This guy had military grade clips." he said, grabbing all of the 30 round clips he could. He then brought those back to the car, and loaded his pistols and put them in his holsters.

"Alice, this one only holds one bullet." he said, patting the one under his armpit.

"OK." Alice said. "Did we get any ammo?"

"Yea." he said, throwing a 9mm box of ammo at her.

"OK, we're ready!" Alice said.

"Now, food." he said, starting the car. The sound of the engine alerted all of the nearby zombies, who all started coming towards the car. "Here, make yourself useful." he said, handing her a fully loaded rifle. While Brandon drove, Alice was standing in the passenger's seat, dropping Zombies left and right.

They quickly arrived at the convince store, where Brandon got out of the car, pistol drawn. He walked up to the door, and opened it. A zombie jumped towards him, only to have a bullet to the face. He walked in, dropping all of the zombies that were inside the store.

"It's clear." he said, poking his head out of the door frame. Alice walked inside, still holding the pistol. They grabbed all of the food they could carry and brought it back to the car. Brandon went back inside to check to cash register, he found something. "This guy was packing." he said, walking out of the door, holding a Mossburg 500 pistol grip shotgun.

"OK. Now, we should eat!" Alice smiled.

"Here." he said, getting a steak out of the bag and giving it to her. He just grabbed a protein bar. Alice chewed it hungrily. The zombies must've smelt the blood, since they all started converging on the car. Brandon saw this. "Dammit, eat that thing faster! I'll cover you until your finished." he said, grabbing the shotgun and exiting the car.

Alice ate the whole thing in one bite, then picked up a gun and started blasting away. Brandon shot about five zombies before having to reload. 'Shit, we never picked up 12 gauge shells.' he thought, running back to the car. "We gotta go." he said, flooring the accelerator.

"Lets go, then!"

They made it quickly to the hunting store again, and Brandon got out of the car. He started walking toward the door, but he heard a ruffling noise. He drew his pistol and walked in. Before him, he saw two girls rummaging through the guns.

"Who the hell are you?" he called, keeping his pistol raged.

Alice walked in, seeing that they were human. "Who are they?"

"I don't know. Who are you?" he asked again, keeping his pistol raised.

The two turned around. One appeared to be 14, with brown hair, a teeshort, and a pair of jeans. The other girl appeared to be 6, wearing a childish dress. The older one spoke.

"Please, we mean no harm." she said, raising her hands. Brandon lowered his pistol.

"My sister and I were just trying to gather supplies to survive." she said.

"Who exactly are you?" he asked, putting his pistol away.

"I'm Samantha, and my sister is Abbey." she said.

"Have either of you been scratched or bitten?" he asked.

"No." Samantha replied.

"Good. I'm Brandon, and this is Alice." he said, nodding towards Alice.

Alice strolled over to them. "I'm not very good at socializing, but I'm gonna' try to get along with you." She smiled.

"Good. Forgive her, she's special." he said. "We have supplies if you want to stay with us."

"That sounds great, thank you." Samantha said.

"Here, just in case." Brandon said, handing her one of his pistols. He then walked over to the ammo and grabbed all of the 12 gauge shells he could. Alice glared at Brandon.

"They need our help. Would you rather them die?" he asked, walking back to the car.

"I don't want to let them die." Alice paused. "If they do, I'm holding you responsible."

"In that case," he started, then grabbed a 20 gauge semi-auto shotgun and threw it at Samantha, "We'll help them."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Yep. Zombie Apocalypse. I don't own Left4Dead. Or Soul Eater. Or Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. I'm not awesome enough. Nor am I sane enough. Brandon's age remains a mystery and Alice has a breakdown! Maybe she's bipolar.**

"We need to get home so we can sort this out." Alice looked at the girls. "They can stay with us."

Samantha looked hesitant. "Y...You're academy students, right?"

"Yep! Why?"

"OK, thats good. You're on our side."

"Wait, you're a student?" Brandon asked, grabbing the 20 gauge shells.

"Yes. I'm a meister in Mrs. Marie's class. My sister is my weapon." Samantha explained.

"What kind of weapon is she?" Alice asked.

"She is a chainsaw."

Alice just stared at her. "...A...Chainsaw? That innocent-looking girl... a chainsaw?"

"She's older than she looks."

"She looks like she's six."

"She is eight."

"Huh. How old are you?" Brandon asked, grabbing a 30.06 hunting rifle.

"I'm fifteen years old." Samantha replied.

"I'm the same age as you!" Alice said, high-fiving Samantha.

"Ok then, so you should be able to handle this." he said, handing her a M1 Carbine, grabbing all of the .30 Carbine rounds he could.

Samantha took the gun. "We should get going." Alice said, walking to the car. Samantha and Abbey followed.

"One last thing." Brandon said, and grabbed a .22 LR pistol and a large box of .22 ammo. "Here." he said, handing the pistol to Abbey. The four climbed into the car, Alice in the passenger's seat and the two newcomers in the back.

Brandon floored the accelorator, smashing into a zombie, and drove to their home. "Home sweet home, eh Alice?" he asked, opening the large garage doors to park the car inside.

"Yep!" Alice went inside. "Awwww, Peter's a zombie... Oh well~! Time to die, bunny!"

Abbey jumped up and down. "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Alice looked at her before picking her up and smiling. "I...It's a minnie me!"

Samantha looked between Alice and Brandon. "Are you two dating?" Alice, who put Abbey down, gaped at Samantha.

"Oh god no." he said, his face instantly becoming one of disgust.

"Oh... Well that's too bad. You two would make such a cute couple." Samantha replied. Alice fainted from disgust.

"She fainted! She fainted!" Abbey giggled, but no-one noticed.

"She is definitly not the kind of girl who's into dating." he said, nodding his head in her direction.

"Oh, she fainted..." Samantha said.

Abbey pointed at her. "I told you!"

"Goddamit. Not again." he said, picking her up and lying her down on the futon. He then went over to the shower, wet a towel, came back, and put it on her forehead.

"So, what you do for fun here?" Samantha asked.

"We play Xbox and I occasionally play the piano." he said, walking over to the car.

"What games do you have?" samantha asked.

"Do you have Assassin's Creed?" Abbey asked.

"Take a look." he said, pointing to the tv stand where all the games were. He then opened the car door and grabbed two rifles.

Abbey dove into the pile of games. "ASSASSIN'S CREED BROTHERHOOD!" The eight-year old eagerly put the game in the Xbox and began to play.

"Is she always like that?" Brandon asked, taking out more guns from the car.

"Yeah, but she can be adorable sometimes." Samantha gushed as Abbey knifed a random guy in the throat.

"For some reason, I'm doubtful." he said, unloading the ammo from the car.

Samantha unpacked some of the guns for him. "Why does this remind me of Left4Dead?"

"Heh, I've played it so much I know how to prepare." he said, loading one of the .233 30 round clips.

Samantha was hungry went through the groceries. "...Why did you get raw meat?"

"We were going to find a grill to cook it on, but then we ran into you two." he lied, loading his other pistol.

At that moment Alice woke up. And she was hungry. Both of which were caused by the mention fof meat. She took the raw meat from the Samantha and began to chew on it in the corner near Abbey, carelessly tossing the trash aside. Samantha looked at Brandon for answers.

Abbey paused her game and looked at Alice, giggling. "Are you a cannibal?"

"No." She replied blankly.

"Thanks a lot, Alice." he said sarcastically, loading one round into the .44 magnum.

Samantha turned to Brandon. "Explain."

"I'd really rather not." he said, putting the .44 in his armpit holster.

Samantha, whose grip was very tight, grabved Brandon's arm. "Explain. Right. Now!"

"Alice! Tell her before she breaks my arm!" he yelled, feeling the bone begin to fracture.

Alice giggled. "To put it bluntly, Brandon is half insane-most likely because of Asura. And I used to be a Kishin, but I won't hurt you." Alice said. Samantha gaped at them, while Abbey jumped up and down.

"Yay for crazy people!" Abbey called.

"Thank god." Brandon said, rubbing his arm after Samantha let go."You don't need a gun. All you have to do is squeeze a zombie's head with that death grip of yours."

Samantha backed away. "W-w-what do you mean 'half-insane'...? How can a Kishin t-turn back into a human...?"

"It's hard to explain." Brandon said, loading the Mossberg.

Samantha backed up into the wall. "D-Don't hurt me..."

"We won't. We're different." Brandon said, putting his arm through the sling that was on the Mossberg.

"You're demons!" Samantha cried.

Alice was pissed off now. "If you would rather leave, than go! If you want you're sister to die because you'd rather risk going out there with those Zombies than have protection, than fine! It's them or us. Live or die! And if you'd rather die, then go ahead and let those fucking Zombies kill you!"

"Alice! Control yourself! You're only proving her point further!" he yelled at her, angered by her outburst. Alice grabbed her sword and left. "Goddamit. I'll be right back." he said, running towards the door. "And what ever you do, DO NOT go outside!"

Alice had run into quite a few Zombies outside. She killed them all quickly, leaving a trail of blood wherever she went. She stabbed another Zombie. "It's at a times like this where cowards like that would be better off dead!" She decapitated another one. "They can just burn in hell for all I care!" She stomped toward another group of Zombies, cutting some in half, be-heading others. "Humans are useless! WEAK!" She so pissed off. But she enjoyed the feeling. Being mad made her feel powerful. "ALL HUMANS CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!" She yelled, killing off another group of Zombies.

Brandon quickly followed the trail of decapitated zombies, using his shotgun to kill the ones that were covering her tracks. "Alice!" he called out, blowing off a zombies head. "Alice!"

Alice heard Brandon and continued to walk away, murdering everything in her way. "That filthy human better not be following me..."She said, now in her Kishin form. She was killing Zombies easily now, not caring that her meister was following.

She remembered Samantha's words. _'You're demons!'_ How scared she sounded.

"Demons, huh? I'LL SHOW HER A FUCKING DEMON!" Alice screamed, killing more Zombies. "THOSE HUMANS CAN BURN IN HELL!"

Brandon heard her start yelling again, and began sprinting towards her.

"Alice!" he called, running to catch up to her. He finally did, but to a horrifying sight. He saw Alice, her eyes have turned into a brilliant shade of amber, claws have grown out of her fingers, and her teeth have become more wolf-like than human.

"Alice...What the hell happened to you?" he asked, lowering his shotgun. Alice sent him an angry glare, but didn't reply. "C'mon Alice...it's not safe out here. You may think differently, but you will eventually tire, and it will be a free meal for the Zombies." he said, gesturing with his free hand back to the warehouse.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU WEAK, FILTHY HUMAN!" she yelled with a raspy voice, each word dripping with hate. She ran in another direction, too fast for Brandon to keep up with her.

"Alice!" he yelled, trying to chase after her. He ion stopped, trying to catch his breath. "God damn it Alice, god damn it." he said to himself. A rage soon sparked within him, growing to be a full-fledged hatred, for no reason, but it gave him power. More importantly, it gave him energy and speed. "Goddammit Alice!" he yelled, running twice his normal speed, running over zombies as he ran.

Alice decided she'd let Brandon catch up with her. Then she'd kill him, along with any other human left in Death City and the rest of the Zombies. When he did, she whirled around, hitting him with her fist. He flew into a nearby tree, knocking it out of its roots.

"Oh...fuck." he said, sitting up while coughing up some blood.

Alice stalked over to him, swinging her sword. She'd almost killed him, but anger and hate soon gave way to guilt and sorrow. She ran again, hiding in an abandoned shack. "...Stupid emotions..." She was back to normal now. She wiped away a tear and tried to will herself not to cry, failing horribly.

Brandon saw her run away, and quickly followed. "Alice..." he said, knocking on the door to the shack she was hiding in.

No answer.

He sighed.

"I'm coming in." he said, opening the door. What he saw shocked him. Alice was on the ground, crying. "Alice..." he said, shaking her shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice cracked. "I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, it's not a big deal. You've hit me harder with your frying pan." he joked, trying to lift her mood.

"I shouldn't have yelled at those two..."

"It's not your fault. It's human nature to get angry when someone offends you." Brandon said, sitting down next to her.

"They were so scared... and I just scared them even more..." Alice replied. "...I really am a demon..."

"No your not." Brandon said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Your not a demon."

"Whoever sent us here...will pay!" Alice said.

"Yea." he said. He then heard a scratching noise, and turned around. There was a zombie walking through the doorway. He pumped his shotgun, and fired a shell into it's skull, making brain matter fly onto the wall behind it. "C'mon, we have to get back to the warehouse." he said, handing her one of his fully loaded pistols from his holster.

"Yeah, we need to leave," she replied, taking the pistol.

They ran out of the house, Alice covering the front and Brandon covering the rear, putting one round into each zombie's head they saw. They quickly made it back to the warehouse. "We're back." he said, shooting a zombie that was trying to get into the door as he walked in.

"...Are they mad?" Alice asked.

He quickly glanced back. "Not at all. In fact, they look worried." he said, killing another zombie.

"OK..." Alice said, walking in nervously.

"...You two really should go out sometime." Samantha said.

"That is possibly the most disturbing thing I've ever heard." Brandon said, putting the safety on for his shotgun, returning it to it's origional position, which was across his back.

Alice shot an annoyed glare at Brandon. "...Am I really that horrible?"

"No. It's just not exactly the best idea right now." he said, grabbing another .44, loading it, and putting it in the holster where his first pistol was.

"Why am I not believing you?"

"Believe what you want." he said, loading his other pistol.

"So... what are we gonna' do now? We can't sleep or the Zombies might try to eat us..." Abbey asked.

"I'll keep watch!" Alice answered quickly.

"If you're going to keep watch, then take this." he said, throwing a fully loaded .223AR-15 at her, along with a couple of clips.

Alice gladly took the weapons. "Brandon, you said you didn't trust me with weapons..."

"This is a special occasion. Besides, you haven't shot me yet, have you?" he joked.

"...I can't say I haven't thought about it..." Brandon just starred at her.

"Well, the fact that you haven't executed it is what counts. Good night." he said, falling asleep on the futon.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Alice IS bipolar. ._. That was completely unintentional... TT_TT**

The next morning...

Alice had to stay up all night. She marched into the warehouse and woke Brandon. "I don't sense anymore Zombie souls!"

"Wait, zombies have souls?" he asked, waking up.

"They're Kishin, moron."

"Oh. I didn't know that." he said, walking towards the door. He opened it up, and all of the zombies were dead, lying on the ground. "Thats great! Now, what the hell happened to their souls?" Brandon asked from the doorway, noticing the lack of floating red orbs.

"I'm not sure if I should answer that..."

"Look at the biright side~! Now I only need six kishin souls and one witch soul 'till I'm a Death Scythe! ...That's gonna be hard to explain back home..."

"Reminds me of Hungry Hungry Hippos..." he said aloud, unloading his shotgun. "Well, now we have some free guns."

"Now we look for survivors..."

"I know what will get any survivor's attention." he said, walking back inside. He opened the garage door, and started up the GT500. He pulled out of the garage, and began reving the engine repeatedly.

"Um, what are you doing?" He lowered the window.

"Drawing attention." he yelled, the sound of the engine becoming louder and louder.

They heard a shout. "There are survivors over here!" It was Maka. Brandon kept revving the engine, hoping more would show up. Maka walked up to the window of the car. "Where did you get this?" she asked, confused as to why he was driving it.

"It's a long story. The only thing that is important now is that we are signaling survivors with it." he said, flooring the accelorator repeatedly.

"Wait up, Maka!" Soul and BlackStar followed.

"YOU TWO AGAIN?" BlackStar bellowed.

"Don't be pushing it, BlackStar. This time, we could ditch your ass." Brandon said, revving the engine.

"Did the rest of Spartoi make it?"

"Yeah, they're at the academy." Maka replied.

"Thank god..." Alice sighed from relief.

"Alright then, let's pay them a little visit then." Brandon said, putting the car into first. "Get in."

"I call shotgun!" Alice jumped in the passengers seat. The others climbed into the back, Maka being in the middle. Tires squealed as Brandon floored the accelorator, shifting quickly into first, then second as they sped down the road to the academy.

"Where did you learn to drive?" Maka asked, squished between BlackStar and Soul.

"Racing simulators, my dear." he called back, taking a quick turn.

"That would explain why you can't drive for your life..." BlackStar mumbled.

"I'm sorry, would you like to say that to my little friend here?" Brandon asked, putting one hand on his pistol. BlackStar instantly became quiet.

"Don't mind Brandon. He's crazy." Alice told them lazily.

"It's true." he said, drifting into a 90 degree turn. They quickly arrived at the academy, where Alice, Soul, Maka, and BlackStar got out of the car.

"I have to go get Samantha and Abbey." he told Alice before peeling out of the road in front of the Academy.

"So, do we wait...?" Soul asked.

"If ya' want to." Alice replied.

And they waited. And waited. And then Brandon came back with Samantha and Abbey.

"Final stop, DWMA." Brandon said, turning off the car, letting Samantha and Abbey out.

The two hugged Brandon, then Alice. Needless to say, Alice was very uncomfortable. "...I still think you and Brandon should go on a date or something." Samantha pestered after letting go.

"I'm still thinking no." Alice replied, unamused.

"Me too." Brandon said, putting the car in park. "Is Shinigami-sama ok?"

"Yeah. The Zombies didn't get this far." Soul said. "Zombies aren't cool."

"I'll tell you what is cool though." Brandon said, pulling out his .44 magnum from its holster, removing the rounds from it and putting them in his pockets. "Pretty cool, eh?"

"Yep. Guns are cool." Soul said. Maka just looked at it.

"What?" Brandon asked, noticing Maka's stare. "Please don't tell me you stare blankly at things too for no reason. I already have Alice for that." Alice chuckled pervertedly.

"Nothing..." Maka said. "It's just, I could've sworn I've seen you somewhere before..."

"Probably not." he lied, putting the pistol away. His stomach then rumbled. "You guys wouldn't happen to have food by any chance, would you?"

Alice stared at him blankly. "Really, Brandon? Really?"

"What? Aren't you hungry?" he asked, his stomach rumbling again.

"No." She said. "I ate all those Kishin Souls, remember?"

"Well, I can't eat souls, so I'm hungry." he said, his stomach rumbling for a third time.

"Don't be such a crybaby." Alice retorted.

"It's not my fault that I get hungry!" he yelled back, hunger making him aggravated.

"Oh well. Idiots'll be idiots." Alice paused. "At least your not as dumb as BlackStar."

"Screw this, I'm getting my own food." he said, getting back into his car.

Alice chuckled as he drove off. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought, still laughing at his outburst.

He drove in silence to the convenience store, where he grabbed a protein bar and a Mountain Dew. As he drove back, he pondered what happened recently. 'Holy crap.' he thought. 'I survived a zombie apocalypse. No, WE survived a zombie apocalypse.' he thought, taking a sip of his drink.

Alice waited for him to drive back. As he pulled up, she said," Well, you've managed to waste five minutes of our lives."

"Well, food is a necessity." he said, finishing his protein bar.

"All that complainin' and all you got was that?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Hey, it has the same amount of carbs as a full meal." he said, putting the car in park.

"Eh? Never mind, I don't wanna' know." Alice replied blankly, while the other students looked at her funny.

"What?" he asked, noticing the students' stares.

"She's kinda' weird, ain't she?" Soul replied. Alice sent him a hot glare.

"Dont say that. She hates it when people say that." Brandon advised.

"Whatever." Soul replied.

"And whatever you do, DO NOT make her angry." he warned.

"Why?" Maka replied.

"It's a long story, but she becomes very dangerous." he said, telling a half-truth.

"I'm not going to ask." Soul said.

"You don't want to know." Alice replied.

"Indeed. On, Ailce. We never bought a bed." Brandon remembered.

"Oh, yeah. I was too ticked off to remind you." She replied.

"You two are strange..." Soul said. Alice stared at him blankly. "What?"

"She does that a lot. I have no idea why, but she just stares at me blankly at random times." Brandon said, shrugging. Alice chuckled.

"She's really weird..." BlackStar said out loud. At that, Alice punched him in the face which blew him into a nearby stop-sign.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Brandon said, chuckling. Soul gave her an alarmed look, while she just growled angrily at BlackStar. "I told you. She became dangerous." Brandon said, walking over to BlackStar. "C'mon, get up." he said, grabbing BlackStar's hand and lifting up. Alice stopped growling and smirked.

"...Is she bipolar or something?" BlackStar asked.

"Something like that." Brandon replied.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed indignantly.

"What? You enbody all of the symptoms of Bipolarism." he said.

"Wait, really?" She asked, now full of curiosity.

"Yea. The symptoms include mood swings, extreme happiness and energy, then extreme depression and irritability." he explained, drawing back on his extensive medical knowledge.

"...Maybe I am bipolar..."

"Quite possibly." Brandon said, realizing that she could be bipolar. "To be sure though, I have a test."

"I'm going to ask you a question, and you can answer with six answers, which are Not at all, Just a little, Somewhat, Moderate, Quite a lot, or Very much. Are you ready?" he asked, thinking back on his testing skills.

"OK, I'm ready!" Alice said.

"First question: At times I am much more talkative or speak much faster than usual." he asked, pulling up the diagnostic tests app on his phone and reading off the first question.

"Just a little."

"Second question: There have been times when I was much more active or did many more things than usual." he read off.

"Moderate."

"Third question: I get into mood where I feel very speeded up or irritible." He asked, reading the third question.

"Quite a lot."

"Fourth question: There have been times where I have felt both high (elated) and low (depressed) at the same time."

"Very much."

Brandon quickly gazed over the next question and began to blush. He looked up and saw that the other students have gone inside. "This one is a little embarrassing." he said, his cheeks growing a bit redder.

"Say it anyway!" Alice said. "Can't be that bad."

"Fifth question: At times I have been much more interested in sex than usual." he said, stumbling a little on his wording.

"Not at all."

"I was hoping for that answer." he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Sixth question: My self-confidence ranges from great self-doubt to equally great overconfidence."

"Very much."

"Seventh question: For no apparent reason, I sometimes have been VERY angry or hostile."

"Very much." She replied.

"Eight question: I have periods of mental dullness and other periods of very creative thinking."

"Moderate."

"Nineth question: At times I am greatly interested in being with people and at other times I just want to be left alone with my thoughts."

"Quite a lot."

"Tenth question: I have periods of great optimism and equally great periods of pessimism."

"Quite a lot..."

"Final question: I have had periods of tearfulness and crying and other times when I laugh and joke excessivly."

Alice sighed. "We both know the answer to that one, Brandon."

"The test won't be valid unless you give me a proper answer." he said.

"...Very much..." She looked away.

"Ok then, let me just put in the data." Brandon said, and began tapping on his phone. "You have Bipolar spectrum disorder." he said in a grave tone, looking up at her.

"Bipolar... Spectrum..?" She asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your mood alternates between the spectrum of happy and sadness." he explained, putting his phone away.

"Oh..." Alice said.

"We should probably be heading back home." he said, getting into the car.

"Yeah..." Alice got into the car as well. Brandon turned on the car, and was just about to stomp the gas pedal, but he stopped himself.

"Do you want to learn how to drive?" he asked, hoping to cheer her up. Alice wasn't listening, too caught up in the fact that she was bipolar. "Hey Alice." Brandon said, grabbing her shoulder and shaking it.

"Huh?" She asked lazily.

"I asked if you wanted to learn how to drive." he said, bringing his arm down to his side.

"Oh... Maybe later. When we have some car insurance." She giggled.

"Technically, we don't have a car either." he joked, pressing the accelorator. "When we get home, you can play Portal as long as you want, ok?"

Alice looked confused. "Huh?"

"When we get home, you can have the Xbox to yourself all day." Brandon said, taking a sharp turn.

"...Why?" She said, slightly creeped out.

"To help cheer you up." he said, shifting up a gear.

"Oh..." She was going to say she wasn't sad, but she was afraid she wouldn't get the Xbox to herself if she did.

They drove home, where Brandon parked the car. He then went over and turned on the generator. "Here you go." he said, handing her the controller. "I'll be back." he said, getting back in the car.

She took the remote. "Where're you going?"

"To get paint." he said, unlocking the car door and getting in.

"OK." Alice said, and began to play her game.

Brandon drove to the local automobile paint shop, put on tithe protective gear, and gave the car a paint job that would compliment its power. He came back within 3 hours. "Here it is." he said, pulling into the garage. The paint job he gave it was a body layer of dark-red, and a black flame print coming out from the grill along the hood and front side panels.

"Woah!" Alice said, admiring the paint job. "It looks so cool!"

"Thank you." he said. "I also added something else." he said, raising the hood. Within, was a duel turbocharger set up on top of the engine. "Gives this ride an extra 100 horsepower."

"That's awesome!"

"I know. How's your game coming along?" he asked, slamming the hood back down.

"I finished it and started playing Assassin's Creed." She yawned. "You wanna' play now?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, thinking she was stil upset.

"Positive." She said.

"Alright then." he said, and put in Left 4 Dead 2 and began playing.

Alice stared at him. "Left4Dead? After what just happened, you decide to play that? Really?"

"I haven't quenched my thirst for zombie blood yet." he joked, grinning.

"No comment." Alice said. He played for an hour before handing the controller back to Alice. "Here." he said.

"You sure you don't want to keep playing?" Alice asked, honestly confused.

"Yea." he said, walking over to his car.

Alice cut off the game and walked over to the car. "What'cha doing~?" she asked.

"Wiping the dust off." he said, wiping a towel across the hood.

"OK." She yawned again. "I'm gonna' go take a nap..." She walked over to the futon and fell asleep on it.

"You know, I should probably go get a bed..." Brandon said to himself. He agreed with himself, and got into the car. He drove to the local bed store and picked up a queen sized bed. He then attached it to the roof of the car, and bungled a fork lift to the back of the car. He parked the car, got into the fork lift, and put the bed down. "Hey Alice." he said, shaking her awake.

Alice opened one eye to signal to Brandon that she was awake. "I got us a bed." Brandon said, pointing towards the new mattress. Alice stood up, walked over to the bed and sat on it. "Do you like it?" he asked, driving the fork lift to one corner of the warehouse.

"Yep!" She replied.

"Good, because it's all yours." he said, walking back over to where the bed was.

"Cool!" Alice said, laying down on it. "It's so comfortable..."

"I got a tempurpedic, that's probably why." he said, sitting down on the futon.

Alice yawned again. "I'm goin' back to sleep." She said, and fell asleep. Brandon went over to the piano, played a few songs, then became tired himself. He then went over to the futon and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Hehehehehehe Samantha and Abbey are not who you think they are. And Alice knows what fanfiction is!**

When Alice woke up, it was 9:05 and she was hungry. So she decided to wake Brandon. "Hey, Brandon..." She shook him until he woke up.

"What?" he asked, waking up.

"I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?" Alice asked.

"Sure." he said, grabbing the supply bag. "Here." he said sleepily, throwing a steak at her. She hungrily chewed the steak. Though she was hoping for something hot. Cooked food was beginning to grow on her. Brandon opened up a mini box of cereal and ate it down.

"See. You're hungry, too!" Alice laughed.

"Of course." he said, throwing the box on the ground.

Alice giggled. "...Wow. I really am bipolar, aren't I?"

"Eh, every one is a little bipolar when their in their teen years." he said, opening a Mountain Dew.

"What is that?" She asked, looking at the Mountain Dew.

"It's a soda. You want a sip?" he asked, offering her the bottle.

"Sure," she said, taking the bottle and taking a sip from it. "This tastes really good..."

"Keep it." he said, grabbing another bottle from the bag and opening it. Alice shrugged to herself, then took another long swig of the Mountain Dew. Brandon finished his quickly. "We should see how many people survived at the academy." he said, throwing the bottle in their trash pile.

"OK," Alice said, putting the cap on her soda and setting it next the bed.

They got into the car and drove to the academy. Brandon parked the car in front of the academy, and they walked up. "I wonder if Stein captured any of the zombies and we have to dissect them." Brandon joked as they walked up the stairs.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Alice replied, following her meister.

"I am NOT dissecting a zombie brain." Brandon said as they reached the top of the stairs.

Alice giggled, then grew serious. "If I have to look at another Zombie, I will scream."

"I'd most likely stomp it's skull in." Brandon said.

"I hate Zombies." Alice growled. "Zombies're just a weak, rotten version of Wendigos. And they smell bad, too!"

"But thankfully they die easily." Brandon said.

"Like I said, they're weak." Alice replied. "Very weak."

"Yes they are. Hey look, it's Spartoi." he said, noticing the group were outside. Brandon ran toward them, and Alice followed. "Hey." he said, walking up to them.

"Hello..." Alice said.

"Oh, hey. It's you two." Soul said.

"Yea." Brandon said. BlackStar glared at Alice.

"What? Still mad about being beat up by a girl?" She taunted.

"Leave him alone Alice." Brandon said, stepping between them.

"Aw..." Alice replied, pouting. Then she decided she'd just stare at BlackStar until he screamed.

"Did any of the teachers survive?" Brandon asked.

"Yes. All of them survived." Kidd replied.

"Good. I don't think anyone else did though, judging by the amount of zombies we had to kill." Brandon said.

"Actually, a lot of students survived." Liz said.

"The entire school was locked down, even the gates. No-one could get in or out." Maka said.

"Dude, why is she staring at me like that?" BlackStar asked, creeped-out.

"She does that a lot. Right now, I'm guessing she's just trying to creep you out. Alice, stop it." he said. "The outer gates definitely were not locked, since Alice and I drove in here with no problems." he said, turning his attention back to Maka. Alice giggled.

"Of course the city gates weren't locked. They were kept unlocked in case someone came to help. The school gates, however, were locked." Maka replied.

"Oh, duh." he said. "Wait, if the school gates were locked, how did we find Samantha and Abbey in the hunting store?"

"Who?" Maka asked.

"Samantha and Abbey! They're students in Mrs. Marie's class." Alice explained.

"There is no-one in this school named 'Samantha' or 'Abbey'. And Mrs. Marie isn't a teacher." Kidd replied, a bit concerned.

"Then who the hell were they?" Brandon asked, looking over to where the two girls were originally standing. "They're gone. Of course." he said, sighing.

'This universe is like a really cliché, yet well-written fanfiction...' Alice thought, also looking at the spot where the two girls used to be standing. "...Maybe they were ghosts."

"Can ghosts play Xbox and hold guns?" Brandon asked.

"...I guess not." Alice said.

"Did you see their souls Alice?"

"Yeah. They had human souls..." Alice said, deep in thought.

"Did anything seem off at all?" he asked, thinking they might have been Kishin spies.

Alice then came to a realization. "Strong witches can hide their souls, right?" She asked.

"Do you think they tried to spy on the academy, like Medusa?" he asked, coming to realization of that possibility.

"Possibly..." Alice said, deep in thought.

"What are your thoughts on the subject?" Brandon asked, turning to Spartoi.

"I think we should look into this." Maka said. Everyone else agreed.

"If we're going to look into this, we need to find a place to start looking." Brandon said.

"Now... where DO we start looking?" Alice asked.

"We should ask Kim if she knows anything." Brandon said.

"...Yeah. We should." Alice said.

They then went into the academy in search of Kim. They soon found her, where she was talking with Jackie. "Excuse me, are you Kim?" Brandon asked, feigning lack of knowledge of her existence.

"...Yes. Why...?" The pink-haired meister responded.

"We are investigating a possible witch infiltration in the academy. You wouldn't happen to know of a witch named Samantha, would you? She is about fifteen, this high," he said, measuring her height with his hand, "And is always around a younger girl named Abbey." he explained.

"...How did you know that I was a witch?" Kim narrowed her eyes at Brandon, her tone defensive.

"Uh..." he started, but Alice stepped in.

"Don't worry, Kim. We're like you. We're not witches or anything, but we also have secrets that the academy doesn't really need to know. Don't worry. We won't tell anyone." Alice told her. Kim was still hesitant.

"So, do you know her?" Brandon pestered.

Alice looked at Brandon. "Don't pressure the poor girl," she said coolly. "If we do, she might not tell us. I don't blame her either."

"...I... might... know her..." Kim responded.

"Thank god. We would have been screwed if you didn't." Brandon said, sighing a sigh of relief.

"Well, we can discuss this later." Kim looked around, a bit paranoid. "Is there anywhere we can talk in private?"

"The infirmary probably." he said, looking around.

"Then can we meet there?" Kim asked.

"Sure!" Alice replied.

* * *

><p>"Where is the infirmary?"<p>

"Follow me, Alice." he said, and began walking to the infirmary, which he has visited quite a few times in his dimension. When they walked in, they saw only Kim and Jackie were there, with Stein most likely teaching a class. "We're here, as promised." he said as they walked in.

"Um, Samantha is- er, was- a friend of mine." Kim started. "When she found out I couldn't hurt people, but heal them, she told the other witches... Know i'm basically an outcast in the witch world because of her!" Kim looked away flustered and angry. "And she was always trying to hook me up with people that she thought I would look 'cute' with."

"...Is that why she kept saying me and Brandon should date?" Alice dead-panned.

"Yeah. That's kind of her thing. Her magic specializes in fire and, as she likes to say 'love'. She really means 'lust' though." Kim replied.

"One of the seven deadly sins..." Brandon muttered to himself. "She was a bit overzealous trying to get us to date."

"What about Abbey?" Alice asked.

"Abbey? She was the outcome of one of Samantha's match-making scemes. She specializes in the same kind of magic." Kim said.

"So, she isn't a weapon?" Brandon asked, thinking back when Samantha said she was a chainsaw.

"Actually, yes. She is. Her father was a weapon and her mother was a witch." Kim replied.

"That certainly is messed up." Alice said.

"Wait, so Samantha can wield her? Jesus Christ, it's the best of both worlds." Brandon exclaimed. Alice stared at him with a confused expression. He saw her confused stare and decided to explain. "This witch can use weapons like a meister, but can also use magic like a witch, so it's the best of both the theoretical meister and witch worlds." he explained.

"Oh." Alice replied. Kim just stared at her.

"She has a little difficulty when it comes to social matters." he explained.

"I'm kind of... antisocial." Alice explained further.

"I can tell." Kim said.

"Do you know where we can find Samantha?" he asked, pulling out a notepad that he grabbed earlier and a pencil.

"Unfortunately, no. She moves around all the time. Always a city with a large population. Maybe you should try New York City or London." Kim said.

"Let's see...she was strangling around here so she couldn't have much money, so I'd say the the Big Apple would be a safe bet." he said, deep in thought as he spoke.

"Then lets go there first!" Alice said, then turned to Kim. "Thank you, Kim."

"Thanks Kim." Branodn said before jogging off to the airport, with Alice following close behind. They quickly got into the car and drove to the airport. Unfortunately, all of the clerks there have died during the outbreak. "Well fuck." Brandon said, looking over the counter at the dead corpse.

"We could always go by car." Alice retorted, glancing at the red-and-black mustang. They walked back outside, where Brandon saw an RV in the parking lot.

"Road trip!" he yelled, jogging over to the RV. "Besides, we could bring Spatori in this, just in case we need back up." he said, breaking open the window and unlocking it.

"OK! Lets take it!" Alice exclaimed.

"On it." he said, opening the door, sitting in the driver's seat, kicking open the electronics under the steering wheel, and hot wiring the car. After a tiny bit of tinkering, the engine roared to life. "Got it." he said, revving the engine. He quickly glanced at the fuel gauge. "We have half a tank. We should probably load as many gas canisters as possible in this, as to not raise any attention." he said.

"We still have some gas canisters at home, right?" Alice asked.

"Yea, but only three. I bet this hunk of steel is less efficient than the mustang though." he said. "Now get in so we can go pick up more."

"OK." Alice climbed into the RV.

Brandon then did something incredible. He drove normally to the gas station. "Grab as many 10 gallon canisters as possible." he said to Alice as he filled the RV's tank to capacity.

Alice walked into the gas station and turned to the cashier. "How many 10 gallon gas canisters do you have?"

"Fifteen." The cashier replied.

Alice held up two gold coins. "If you give me all of them, I'll give you this."

...And she walked out of the gas station with fifteen canisters of gas.

"Nice." Brandon said, and began filling them. He soon finished, with all of the canisters fitting into one of the four luggage compartments. "Man, this thing has a lot of room for cargo," he said, inspecting the luggage compartments.

Alice chuckled and climbed into the passengers seat. "We going or what? We need to get supplies from home. Y'Know, food and stuff."

So they drove back to their home...

...To be greeted by Kim, who was apperantly waiting for them.

Brandon opened the garage door, only to see Kim waiting. "Uh, hi." he said, startled by her.

"Look, I have some more information that you're going to need if you run into her." Kim said.

"What?" he asked, starting to walk back to the RV.

"Whatever you do, DO NOT let them blow kisses at you." Kim said. "It will make fall in love with the first person you see." And then she left.

"Sounds like we're going to fight Cupid." Brandon said, pulling the RV into the garage.

"Ew. I hate that emotion..." Alice said. "It's so annoying."

"Eh, it's a russian roulette emotion. It can either give you great happiness, or cause you much sorrow." he said, putting the RV in park. "We should go see if Spartoi wants to come on our little trip." he said, getting out of the car. "But I left the Mustang back at the airport." he said, face-palming.

"...And you just now noticed that?"

"No, I just forgot when we were talking about emotions." he said. "I have to go get it." he said, and began sprinting to get it. He got their within five minutes, and turned it on. "Aw, ain't she a beaut!" he said to himself, listening to the engine roar. He then floored the accelorator and quickly arrived back. "Ok, NOW let's go ask Spartoi." he said, unlocking the passenger door.

"Boys." Alice huffed and climbed into passengers seat.

Brandon drove to the academy, where Spartoi were talking out in front. "Hey guys, remember that possible witch spy we were talking about earlier?" Brandon asked, walking up to the group.

"Yes." Kidd answered. "Why?"

"We have a possible lead as to what her location might be, so Alice and I were wondering if you guys would come with us on our little road trip." Brandon replied. They all looked at Maka for approval.

"Yeah, we'll go." She said.

"Great! pack your bags tonight, because we're leaving tomorrow." Brandon said.

Alice sighed. "And don't let the damn witch blow a kiss at you."

"That too, unless you want your first love to be the first person you see." Brandon said, and began walking to the car. "Alice, get their addresses so we can pick them up tomorrow." he called from the bottom of the stairs. Alice went to each Spartoi member- including Killik, Ox and their weapons, because everyone forgets them- and wrote down their addresses. Then she gave the peice of paper to Brandon.

"We should get to packing." Brandon said, starting up the Mustang.

"Yeah. We should." Alice said, and the two drove home.

Brandon quickly stopped at the convenience store and picked up a 12 pack of Mountain Dew, Coke, Sprite, and . "There we go, enough drinks to last the trip." he said, putting the cases in the trunk.

Alice looked at them. "...They all look different." She turned to Brandon. "Do they taste different, too?"

"Yea." he said, starting the car back up. "Do you want to try them?"

"No. Maybe later..." Alice replied.

"Suit yourself." he said, speeding out of the convenience store parking lot, heading quickly back home. They arrived and immediately began packing their belongings. Brandon remembered something. "What if this RV was used before?" he said to himself, and ran straight for it. He backed it outside and opened the waste bucket. It was completely dry. "Hey Alice, I think we jacked a brand new RV." he called, beginning to fill the water supply with the outside hose.

"Cool!" Alice called from inside the house.

He filled the water tank completely, and began charging the component battery,bringing the generator outside and hooking it up. While th battery was charging, he began to pack all of the soda in the minifridge. He then brought his fully packed bag outside and put it in the RV. "If I'm driving, I'm going to need sunglasses." he said, walking inside.

Alice, who had finished packing, was taking her luggage outside. Then she bumped into Brandon. "Sorry..."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." he said, opening the garage door to get the Mustang.

'What just happened?' she thought, putting her stuff in the RV.

Brandon got into the Mustang and started it up. As he was pulling out of the garage, he stopped next to Alice. "Hey, I'm going to pick up sunglasses for the trip tomorrow. Do you want to come get a pair too?" he asked, rolling down the window.

"No thanks." she said.

"Ok then" he said, and sped off towards the clothes store. He came back 15 minutes later with a pair of Murrow sunglasses and a nice straw cowboy hat. "Like it?" he asked, taking off his hat but keeping his glasses on.

"Dude, what's with the hat?" asked Alice.

"It helps keep the sun off my forehead." he said, putting it back on.

"Oh..." Alice replied.

Brandon checked his phone quickly. "It's 9:00. We have to be up early tomorrow to pick everyone up." he said, walking inside. He then put his glasses and hat on the floor behind the futon. "Good night." he called before falling asleep in the futon.

Alice curled up on her new bed. "Good night..." she said, before slipping into sweet unconsciousness.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N ROAD TRIP! /shotforHangoverreference/**

**Anyway, in the next few chapters there will be torture and some adultish themes. So I'm bumping up the rating.**

Brandon woke up early the next morning, around 7:30, and went over to where Alice was sleeping. 'She looks like a little kid when she sleeps.' he thought to himself, but quickly snapped back to attention. "Hey Alice, wake up." he said, gently shaking her.

Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Huh...?"

"We've got some people to pick up and some roads to traverse." he said, putting on his sunglasses and hat.

"...Oh yeah..." Alice said, memories of the day before slowly coming back to her.

"C'mon, move your lazy butt." he teased, standing at the doorway. Alice chuckled silently, got off the bed and walked outside lazily. "First stop, Albarn residence." Brandon said, turning on the engine.

Alice climbed into the passengers seat. They drove thie quickly, where Brandon got out of the RV. He went up the stairs to their apartment and knocked on the door. Maka answered, and she was fully dressed, carrying her suitcase. "Are you guys ready?" he asked.

"Yep." she replied. "Soul!" She called into the house. "Hurry up!"

No more than a minute later, Soul walked out of the house, his suitcase in one hand and Blair in a pet carrier in the other. "Yelling isn't cool, Maka." He said, as the two of them climbed into the car.

Brandon climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Next stop, BlackStar and Tsubaki's apartment." he said, reading the address off of the paper and putting it into the gps. They quickly arrived, and he got out of the car again. He knocked on their door,a nd Tsubaki answered it. "Hey Tsubaki. Are you guys ready?" he asked.

Tsubaki smiled. "Hai." She retreated into the house for a few moments, and then came back out with BlackStar. They, too, climbed into the RV.

"Next stop, Death recidence." he said, driving to Kidd's house. He got put of the car and rang the door bell three times. Liz quickly answered. "Hey Liz, are you guys ready?" he asked.

"Yep." Liz said while Patty jumped up and down. "Patty you get in the car while I get Kidd, OK?" Patty ran into the RV and started poking BlackStar and giggling. Alice would've told her to shut up if she wasn't asleep.

Soon Liz came out of the house with Kidd, packed and dressed. They also climbed into the recreational vehicle. They quickly picked up Ox and Killik afterwords, when Brandon made a quick stop at a convenience store. He quickly came back with two four packs of Monster energy drinks and a roll of duct tape. He got into the RV and stood in front to make an announcement.

"To all who are on board, you may NOT drink these." he said, raising the boxes of Monster.

"Whats the duct tape for?" BlackStar asked, noticing it.

"In case you start to get on my nerves." Brandon said, grinning, putting it in the glove box next to him. They soon made it to I-80, where Brandon put on his hat and sunglasses.

Alice, who woke up during the 'announcement', asked "Why did you get those energy drinks if none of us can drink them?"

"They're for me." he said, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Of course..." she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes.

"Looks like you need one more than me." he said, nodding to a driver who was starring at him in he next lane.

"Dude, are we there yet? You're keeping your God waiting!" BlackStar exclaimed.

"Do you want me to get the duct tape now? Because we still have 4 days left." he threatened, opening the glove box.

"No thanks."

"I thought so." Brandon said, closing the glove box.

"...Would you two shut up?" Alice asked crankily. "I'm trying to sleep, here! And, BlackStar, If you say one more thing about being our 'God' I will kill you."

"Hey Maka, can you hand me one of the Monsters?" Brandon asked, still watching the road.

"Sure." Maka said, handing him one of the energy drinks.

"Thanks." he said, opening the can. He then shook Alice awake. "Get up." he said, shaking her.

"Who said I was ever asleep?" Alice mumbled.

"Well, when you have your eyes closed,I assume that you're sleeping." Brandon said. "Drink this." he said, tapping the energy drink that was in the cup holder.

"Why?" She responded.

"It'll help wake you up." he said.

"Fine..." She mumbled, taking a few sips of the energy drink.

"How do you feel now?" he asked as she finished the drink.

"Honestly? No different than five minutes ago." Alice retorted.

"I should have bought the more powerful stuff..." Brandon said. As he said that, Blair decided to transform and hop onto his lap.

"Hey there." she said, winking.

"Someone get the sexy kittey off of my lap!" he yelled, struggling to keep the RV in the proper lane.

"Blair, please get off of my meister." Alice said blankly.

"Well, just because you asked so nicely~!" Blair transformed back into a cat and decided to take a nap on Alice's lap.

"Thank you, Alice." Brandon said, a tiny trickle of blood dripping down from his nose.

"She should stick to raping Soul." Alice replied, while Soul just gaped at her.

"Alice, please watch your words in public." Brandon said, starring at her, creeped out.

"It's true, though!" she replied.

"Sounds like a pretty shitty lemon to me." Brandon said to himself.

"...What's that?" Alice asked, knowing he didn't mean the food.

"Uh..." he started, another pervert nosebleed appearing on his face. "Does anyone else want to volunteer with this one?" he asked, turning to asked the rest of the group. No one volunteered, and Alice continued to look at him confused. "I'll tell you later." he quickly said, wiping his nose of blood.

"Oh, OK." Alice said, looking out the window.

Quickly after, every one returned to their normal chatter. Until the police pulled them over at 6:00.

"Hello officer." Brandon said, rolling down the window.

"Sir, can I see your license and registration please?" the officer asked.

"Im sorry, but I don't seem to have either. Alice?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

Alice got out of the car quickly, and ran behind the officer. She tapped his shoulder, and he turned around. Alice easily hypnotised the man and got back into the RV.

"Thank you." Brandon said as Alice climbed back into the RV. They drove some more, and everyone fell asleep by 11:00, excluding Brandon. He quickly found a truck stop and parked the RV. He then went to the back of the RV and passed out on the bed back there.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Um, derp? hehehe. Alice and Brandon play a prank on BlackStar!**

Next day...

At 6:00 Alice woke up groggily. "Hmm... Oh yeah! We were going to New York... Time to wake Brandon!" She got out of the RV and shook Brandon awake.

"Huh? Oh yea." he said, waking up. He quickly got in and out of the shower, and changed. "Time to start driving. Oh, do you still want to know what a lemon is?" he asked, getting into the driver's seat, seeing that no one else was awake.

"Yeah." Alice responded, getting into the passengers seat.

"It's fan-written anime porn." Brandon said, starting the engine.

"Oh... what's that?" Alice asked.

"Uh..." he started, blood dripping from his nose again. At that time, Maka woke up. Brandon quickly looked back and saw she was awake. "Cant tell you that when they're up." he said, pointing to where the the group was. "Here, google it." he said, handing her his phone.

"Never mind, cause I think i've got a pretty good idea about what it is..." Alice said, giving back his phone.

"I thought so." he said, putting his phone away. "Maka, if you want to take a shower, keep it short. We have a limited water supply." Brandon said, and turned onto the highway.

"Hey, Brandon, next time we do this make a fake ID and liscense." Alice said.

"Will do." he said, and put on the cruise control as they reached 70mph.

Alice chuckled, then realised something important. "Crap!"

"What?" Brandon asked, putting on his hat.

"I left the officer hypnotised! He could be dead by now!" Alice laughed.

"One less obsticale in our path." Brandon joked. "Unhypnotize him." he said.

Alice snapped her fingers. "There. I hope he's still alive."

"Good. Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you guys. We're in Idaho right now, and should be in Wyoming by 2:00." he said, driving with one hand.

"OK." Alice said, staring out the window.

They drove until about midnight, when everyone was asleep, aside from Brandon and Alice. As he pull into the truck stop, Brandon got an idea. BlackStar was incredibly annoying that day, so Brandon wanted revenge.

"Hey Alice, don't you think BlackStar was exceptionally annoying today?" he asked, an evil grin growing on his face.

"Yep. That dumkopf was really getting on my nerves!" Alice replied.

"How about a little revenge?" he asked.

"Can we kill him?" Alice asked.

"Nah, I got something else planned." he said, opening the glove box and taking out the roll of duct tape. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Duct tape his mouth?"

"And his hands and throw him in the shower." Brandon finished, pulling out a piece of duct tape.

Alice giggled. "It seems that Brandon likes it kinky~!"

"No, if I liked it kinky I'd throw Blair in there with him." he said, quietly making his way over to the sleeping ninja.

"Should we?" Alice asked.

Brandon grinned even more. "Yea."

Alice gingerly picked up the sleeping cat, grinning. Brandon quickly covered BlackStar's mouth with duct tape, wrapping it three times around his head, them put his hands behind his back and wrapped them together five times, just in case he tried to escape. He then picked BlackStar up, opened the door to the shower, and layed him down, his face looking towards the door. Alice placed Blair on his stomach. "Should we cut the water on?"

"Nah, wait until morning for that. We'll do it in front of everyone." Brandon said. "Do you want the bed tonight, or do you want to fall asleep in your seat again?"

"Hm? I don't care." Alice said.

"You can have the bed then." he said, walking back to the driver's seat. "Good night." he called, and fell asleep.

"Good night..." Alice said before laying down on the bed and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Brandon woke up first at 6:30, and went to go take a shower, when he walked in though, he saw BlackStar there sleeping, and the prank from the night before came back to his memory. He also saw Blair, who was sleeping on his lap. 'This is going to be so funny.' he thought to himself, fighting back to urge to laugh. He then returned to the driver's seat and started the engine.<p>

When the engine started everyone except BlackStar and Blair woke up.

Alice got up out of the bed and into the passengers seat so she could talk to Brandon. "This is gonna' be hilarious."

"Hey, where's BlackStar?" Soul asked, rubbing his eyes.

"That's your cue." Brandon said quietly, elbowing Alice.

Alice led Soul and the others-including a grinning Brandon-to the shower.

"Why are we here?" Maka queried. Alice opened the shower door and they all saw BlackStar and Blair.

"Back up a bit." Alice said. "This is gonna' be funny!" She turned the water on, which woke up BlackStar and Blair. Blair yowled and thrashed around a bit, while BlackStar tried to free his hands.

"Let's hope this will teach him to shut his big mouth." Brandon said, laughing. The rest of the group started laughing too.

Alice turned off the water and turned to face Brandon. "I think now would be a good time to take the duct tape off."

"I guess so." he said, taking our his Swiss army knife and pulled out the blade. He made quick work of the duct tape, throwing out the scraps. Alice yawned. She went back to the passengers seat and sat down, not wanting to hear BlackStar complain.

"Now sit your ass down and shut up." Brandon told BlackStar after he removed all of the duct tape and went up to the driver's seat, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hm, so bored..." Alice mumbled about an hour into the trip.

"Go back there and turn in the tv then." Brandin said, pointing towards the tv near the back of the RV.

"Nah. TV rots your brain..." she replied. "Is there a radio?"

"Cause rap is totally NOT brainwashing the younger generation." Brandon said to himself. "Here." he said, pointing at the radio. Alice turned the radio on and searched through the channels until she found the classic rock station. Led Zeppelin was playing.

"You may be weird, but you're cool, Alice." Soul said. "You both are."

"Ah, good stuff." Brandon said, listening to the music that was flowing from the radio.

"Yep." Alice replied. "Who doesn't love Led Zeppelin?"

"Rappers most likely." Brndon said. When the song finished, "Blaze of Glory" by Bon Jovi came on. "I love this song." he said, turning up the volume.

Alice chuckled. "Wow, I didn't think anyone could have this much fun while stuck in a car..."

"The human mind can generate fun from even the most dullest of things." Bandon said, humming along to the song. Alice giggled a bit. At around noon, Brandon made an announcement from the driver's seat. "Welcome to Nebraska." he said, reading off a sign on the highway.

"So, how close are we to New York?" Alice asked.

"Six more states. The good news though is that we should be in Iowa by night fall." he said, changing lanes to over take a slow driver.

"Six states, huh?" Alice sighed, sinking into her seat. "Anyone else hungry?"

"Gimmie a sec. Grab the wheel quick." he said, and got up. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a raw steak. He then came back and sat back down. "Here." he said, handing her the steak.

Alice quickly ate the meat, causing stares from the other occupants in the RV.

"Why are you eating that raw?" Ox asked.

"'Cause I'm weird!" Alice replied.

"She likes extremely raw steaks when I grill, so I don't even bother cooking them anymore." Brandon said, opening a he grabbed.

"That IS weird." BlackStar said.

"Well, it tastes good! So shut it!" Alice retorted.

"Should I get the duct tape again?" Brandon asked.

"Sure." Alice replied.

"Here." he said, handing her the roll. "Wrap him up like a Christmas present."

Alice grinned evilly at BlackStar, who looked ready to fight for his freedom of speech. Then she handed the tape to Soul and batted her eyes cutely. "Soul, will you be a dear and tape his mouth shut for me?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Soul, who was having a bit of a nosebleed, taped BlackStar's mouth shut and gave the duct tape back to Alice. "What the hell was that?" Brandon said, creeped out by her acting "cute".

"Something I call 'seduction'. Learn about it." Alice replied rudely, devoid of all 'cuteness'.

"I know about that, it's just that you don't show the ability to be 'cute'." he said, stil a little creeped out.

"That's how I manipulate people." Alice replied, chuckling darkly.

"It's bad that you fuck with their minds, but now you fuck with their instincts." Brandon said, turning his attention back to the road. They drove more, and at 8:00, they reached Illonois. "Half way there." Brandon said.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed, doing a typical American victory fist-pump.

BlackStar tried to talk, but all that came out was "Mmph!"

"Shut up, BlackStar." Brandon said. "Jesus, I can still hear his nagging voice through the duct tape."

"Mein Gott! He's so annoying!" Alice exclaimed.

He made more noise.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to put you in the baggage compartment." Brandon threatened, turning around to face him. He instantly became quiet. "Thank god." At that point, Alice was grumbling to herself in German about how annoying BlackStar was. They drove until midnight, when Brandon parked the RV in a truck stop and fell asleep in his seat, not bothering to get to the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Alice really ticks off Brandon. XD She's so paranoid. And Brandon's revenge is awesome. Alice gets her revenge after a few chapters and it's ten times worse! MWAHAHAHA! Brandon and Alice are discussing the differences between a Zombie Apocalypse and a Kishin Revolution. AND THEY'RE DISCOVERED! :DDDDDDDDD And Alice used to be a secretary? WTF?**

Next day...

Alice woke at 5:00. She was a bit surprised to see that Brandon also fell asleep in his seat. So she honked the horn to wake him up.

"What? What?" he asked, instantly waking up. Alice burst out laughing. "Wha...?" he asked, confused as to why she was laughing. He then pulled up his phone, and saw what time it was. "I HATE YOU!" he yelled. Alice was laughing too hard to respond. Brandon angrily got up and went over to the minifridge. He opened it up and quickly returned with a can of Monster.

"OK, OK. I admit that doing that was a bit cruel." Alice chuckled. "Even though it was funny, I shouldn't have done that."

"Well, at least you will suffer the same pain I will." he said, taking a sip of his drink and starting the engine.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"You had to wake up before me to get me up this early, so now I'm keeping you up until I fall asleep." he said, turning onto the highway.

"I'm used to it." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Goddammit." he said, gaining speed.

"What? I'll stay up if ya' want me to." Alice said.

"Nah, I'll find another way to get my revenge." he said, flipping on the cruise control.

Alice giggled. "I'll take anything you throw at me!"

"You'll see..." he said, taking another sip of his drink. Alice looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't worry, it won't be too bad." he said.

"Why do I not believe you?" she replied.

"Eh, at least I don't think it will be too bad. You may think differently." Brandon grinned mischeivously.

"...What are you going to do...?" Alice asked.

"Can't say. It wouldn't be that satisfactory if I told you." he said.

"Damn. You." she replied.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." he reassured.

"I doubt that."

"Think what you want." The brown-haired meister replied. Alice simply glared at her meister, feeling a bit paranoid.

"This might help take the edge off of your paranoia." he said, turning on the radio. He put it on low as to not wake any of the other kids.

Needless to say, it didn't help her. At all.

They drove until 11:00am, when Brandon made another announcement. "We're in Ohio." he called, watching the state marker go by. They'd gone through Indianna the night before. Alice was still on edge.

They drove until midnight, when everyone feel asleep, excluding Brandon. He quickly glanced at Alice to make sure she was asleep, and began his revenge. He tied her hands behind her back and legs to get her with duct tape, and then taped her to her chair.

"There we go." he said, and fell asleep in his chair.

* * *

><p>When Alice awoke the next morning, she found that she was taped to her chair. She was incredibly pissed. "Brandon!" She yelled loud enough to wake him up.<p>

"Revenge." he said groggily, waking up.

"Brandon~!" She said in a sickly sweet voice. "When you take this duct tape off of me I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" She yelled so loudly that everyone in the RV woke up.

"Then I'm not taking the duct tape off." he said, starting the engine.

"Fuck you!" Alice spat.

"Fine, fine. I'll take the damn tape off. I'm only doing it because I don't want you using Soul with your 'seduction'." Brandon said, cutting the duct tape off.

Alice glared at him. "I will get my revenge. It will be 10-times worse."

"Ok then." Brandon said, and got onto the highway. "Now that every one is up, I can listen to music." he said, turning on the radio to the classical rock channel.

"What was that about?" Liz asked. Alice was too mad to answer.

"Revenge for her waking me up at 5:00 yesterday morning." he said, gaining speed.

"You will die!" Alice whispered.

"No I won't." Brandon said, humming along to the radio.

"I will do horrible things to you..." Alice said.

"No you won't." he responded, never taking his eyes off of the road.

"You have no idea what i'm capable of!" Alice retorted.

"And what ever it is, I'm not afraid of." he responded.

"Oh, you'll see. You'll see." she growled.

"Can't wait." Brandon said sarcastically, putting on his glasses and hat.

"Seriously, Brandon, why do you have that stupid hat?" Alice asked.

"I told you already, it keeps the sun off of my forehead." he said.

"Why would you be concerned about that?" Alice asked.

"Since I'm always driving, I don't want my forehead to get sunburnt." he said, adjusting his glasses.

Alice sighed. "...Just shut the fuck up and drive, dumbass."

"Hey, could a dumbass survive a Kishin revolution?" he retorted, annoyed by her insult.

"That was a Zombie Apocalypse. Much less dangerous than a Kishin Revolution."

"Didn't you say the zombies were Kishin though?" he asked, remembering back on that day.

Alice looked behind them; everyone fell asleep listening to them bicker. "Look, I would know the difference between a Kishin Revolution and a Zombie Apocalypse. A real Revolution take a few months to enforce. You have to get all the Death Scythes and top meisters away. Then you have to build an army or an Empire. Then you attack. A Zombie Apocalypse is sloppy, unorganized. There is a HUGE difference."

"I bet a Kishin revolution could still be solved with a shotgun." Brandon said.

"Believe me, a puny weapon like a gun definitely would not help." Alice replied. "Believe me, I was a part of one."

"Really? Why does that not surprise me." he said, changing lanes.

"What?" Alice asked indignantly.

"You were a Kishin at one point, so it seems obvious that you would be part of a Kishin empire." he said.

"...I guess it would be kind of obvious. Can you guess which rank I was or if the Kishins won or lost, too?" Alice replied.

"Guessing you lost, and you were some sort of lieutenant?" he guessed, shrugging.

"We won and I was the Kishin Lord's secretary." Alice replied.

He immediately started laughing, trying his hardest to contain himself. "You were a secretary?" he asked, straining to hold in his laughter.

"In a Kishin empire it's the secong highest ranking, considering if you're a secretary you're with your boss 24/7. In this case, the Kishin Lord. It's actually an honor since he didn't let many people see him and was considered to be a god." she replied calmly.

"I bet BlackStar would love to be him." Brandon said, still laughing a tiny bit.

"Oh, Gott. He HATED BlackStar." Alice chuckled.

"Really? Even though he was emo?" Brandon asked, now intrigued.

"Actually, the Kishin Lord was the reason BlackStar is so depressed in my universe. Can you guess who it is? He's in this car~!" Alice replied.

"Kidd?" Brandon asked, remembering her telling him stories about how she turned Kidd into a Kishin.

"Yep. And I swear, turning him was an accident!" Alice exclaimed defensively.

"I bet." he said sarcastically.

"No, really! I scratched him and he shot me and my blood got mixed in with his..." Alice replied nervously.

"Good thing he doesn't have AIDS." Brandon joked, chuckling to himself. Alice looked at him confused. "Goddammit. Google it, cause I don't feel like explaining it." he said, handing her his phone.

"No, it's just because he's a reaper, wouldn't he be immune to that?" Alice asked, giving Brandon his phone back.

"Good point. Besides, I don't think we would be fooling around when he was 15." Brandon said.

"Um, first of all; he was sixteen when that happened, and second of all; in my dimension he's kind of a man-whore..." Alice replied blankly.

"Him?" he asked, pointing back at Kidd. "A Casanova? No way."

"Oh, yeah. He's the exact opposite from the one in this dimension. Messy, rude, mean, manipulative, malicious, childish and a freakin' flirt! Every night it's a different girl, I swear!" Alice explained.

"Jesus, if I were in that dimension I'd probably be a nancy boy." Brandon joked.

"A what?"

"A guy who shows all the stereotypical qualities of being gay, but is still straight." he explained.

Alice giggled. "...Really? You think you'd be like that?"

"Well, it seems that every one in your universe has the opposite personality." Brandon said.

"Not really. Stein is the same. So is Soul and all the Death Scythes. Medusa is the same. The only reason Kidd, Maka and BlackStar are different is me. Kidd is a perverted jerk 'cause I turned him, Maka is a bit 'out of it' because Kidd tortured her and used her as bait and BlackStar is depressed because of me and Kidd tormenting him..." Alice replied.

"Oh. Then take back my last comment-wait, you missed something." he said, catching her mistake.

"Missed what?" Alice replied, confused.

"Shinigami-sama is different in your universe." he said.

"Actually, I'm not sure. Kidd killed him during the revolution." Alice replied.

Brandon was shocked by this. "I was going to make a joke, but that seems a bit mean now. Kind of like rubbing salt on a wound." he said, turning his attention back to the road. Alice looked at him, a bit confused. "Never mind." he said. He then heard movement behind him. He looked back and saw Maka, starring at the two. "Shit." he said, realizing she probably heard their entire conversation.

"How much did you hear?" Alice asked.

"I heard everything." Maka replied coldly.

"Well, no use in tryin' to lie our way out of this." Alice sighed. "We're not gonna' lie to you about this. It may sound unbelievable, but it's true. Brandon, you tell her."

"Why do I have to tell her?" Brandon asked, tying to avoid an awkward conversation.

"'Cause she knows I used to be a Kishin and'll think I'm lying!" Alice replied. "So tell 'er!"

"Goddammit." he said, sighing in defeat. "Alice and I, we are from different universes." Brandon said coldly.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Maka asked.

"...You really need to ask that?" Alice replied.

"Because we don't need people thinking we're crazier than we actually are." Brandon said, turning back to the road. "Hey, we made it to Pennsylvania." Alice stared at him like he was stupid. "What?" he asked.

Alice then turned to Maka. "You can't tell anyone about this, alright?"

"Seriously, you can't. If you do, God knows what will happen to us." Brandon added.

"It's OK. I won't tell." Maka replied.

Alice sighed out of relief. "Good. If you DO tell someone, though, God knows what I'm gonna' have to do you."

"She IS crazy." Brandon said, chuckling to himself.

"If she does tell, I will hurt her so badly she will be BEGGING to die!" Alice grumbled earning a shocked stare from Maka.

"Alice, control yourself." Brandon said.

Alice just settled for staring at an empty can to release her anger. Then it burst into flames. "Yeah... sorry."

"Put it out!" Brandon yelled, the fire being pointed towards him.

Alice clamped her hand over the burning can, which put out the fire. Then she looked at her now-burned hand and sighed. "...It'll heal eventually..."

"Do you want me to heal it now?" Brandon asked, looking at the injured area.

"Nah, I'll be fine. You're driving, anyway." Alice replied.

"Ok then." he said, looking back at the road.

"So... how long before we reach New York?" Alice asked.

Brandon checked the GPS. "Five hours." he said, looking back at the long stretch of highway.

"Oh, well that's not too long." Alice smiled.

"Yea." he said. They then drove for another four and a half hours, where they crossed a bridge to get to New York City. "Alice? Do you have some spare change for the toll?" Brandon asked, realizing he didn't have any.

Alice reached into her pocket and pulled out two twenty-dollar bills. "Will this do?"

"Let's hope so." he said, throwing one of the bills into the cash bin. They waited about five seconds, and the railing lifted. "Thank god." Brandon said, sighing in relief.

"Why is there a toll, anyway?" Alice asked.

"Because it helps raise money to keep the roads in working order." he responded, slowly accelerating.

"Oh..." Alice replied.

"Here we are." he said, driving into the city.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N HELLO NEW YORK! :D And Alice calls BlackStar short. Hehehe. BLACKSTAR ABUSE! :D Carla means Baggage Cart. They get fake ! YAY! Anyway, I'm adding some adultish stuff in here to make the fic more realistic. So, yeah. ENJOY!**

"Wow. This is a nice place." Alice said sarcastically.

"We need to find a hotel, because I can't be seen driving." he said. "The question is, which one?"

"Eh, just choose one. I don't think anyone'll really care." Alice mumbled.

"How about...this one?" he asked, pulling into the parking lot of the Mandarin Oriental.

"As long as it's not one of those shitty slut hotels, I'm fine." Alice replied.

"Heh, far from." he said, getting out of the RV.

"It better not be..." Alice said, also getting out of the van. "...Should we wake them up?" she gestured to the rest of the people in the car.

"Let's book the rooms, then we'll come back and wake them." he said, and began walking towards the hotel lobby.

"OK." She said and followed him.

They walked in and Brandon walked up to the counter.

"Hello, I need 6 Central Park view rooms, please." he asked the receptionist.

"That will be $6000 a night, sir." she responded.

He quickly glanced over to Alice. She took six pieces of gold out of her pocket and gave them to the receptionist. "Will this cover our stay?" The receptionist just starred at the coins and handed the two the room keys.

"I'll take that as a yes." Brandon said, walking away.

"Let me guess, another witch?" he said as they walked outside.

"No. Why?" Alice asked.

"Just wondering why you didn't hypnotize her." he said, walking to the RV.

"If I do it too much, I'll faint from exhaustion." Alice explained. "Like in Russia. When we resonated, for some reason, it took a lot of energy out of my body and I fainted."

"Oh. But why would that drain your energy?" he asked.

"Dunno. It just does." Alice replied.

"Wierd..." he said, climbing into the RV. "Hey, c'mon guys, get up. Your rooms await."

"Are we there yet?" BlackStar queried groggily, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Open your damn eyes and check." Brandon said.

"Just get of the fuckin' RV, shorty." Alice told him. Brandon instantly had to refrain from laughing.

"I'm not short!" BlackStar retorted.

"Yes you are! Admit it!" Alice shot back immaturely.

"I've seen Oompa Loompas who were taller than you." Brandon said. Several people in the RV burst out laughing.

"I'm the same height as Kidd!" BlackStar defended.

"Kidd is taller than you by half of an inch." Alice pointed out.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Brandon asked.

"Uh, I can tell by looking at them. Kidd is slightly taller." Alice explained.

Brandon quickly glanced over. "You're right." he said, judging their heights.

"Told ya'!" Alice boasted.

"Such beautiful symmetry!" Kidd said, looking at the two of them.

"Wha...?" Alice trailed off.

"Wanna screw with him?" Brandon whispered quickly.

"Sure." Alice whispered back. Brandon quickly pulled out a marker from the glove box and drew a straight line down Alice's face. Kidd saw this and fainted. Alice half-glared at Brandon. "That better not be a permanent marker."

"Its not. It washes off with water." he said, putting it away.

"Alright, now on a side note; what's with him and symmetry?" Alice asked, laughing.

"I don't know. He's OCD about it though." Brandon said, shrugging.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "OCD? He doesn't really seem like the kind of person to have OCD." she stated.

"I hope you are being sarcastic." he said, opening the luggage compartment.

"I'm not. Why?"

"Have you ever seen him when something is symmetrical? It's like he's on ecstasy or something. And when something is unsymmetrical, he freaks the fuck out." Brandon explained, loading bags onto Carla that they brought outside.

"Actually, this is the first time I've seen him like that." Alice replied.

"Well, I guess you just don't see him that much." he quickly said, trying to avoid talking about the dimension differences.

"In fact, I think this is only the third time I've ever seen him." Alice replied, deep in thought.

"Ok then. Let's get this stuff inside." he said, and began pushing the cart.

"Alright, then!" Alice said and everyone followed Brandon inside.

They all got inside one of the large elevators and reached their rooms.

"Every meister and their weapons get one room." he said, handing the key cards to all of the meisters.

"I just hope they have more than one bed." Alice mumbled as each group or pair went into their rooms. Alice and Brandon went into their room, and were relived to see there was, in fact, two beds per room.

"That could have sucked." Brandon said, pushing the cart with their luggage into the room.

"Yes. It would've sucked..." Alice said, flopping onto her bed.

"My god, I forgot how comfortable a bed was..." Brandon said, collapsing onto his bed.

"Same..." Alice replied.

"Hey, you have one at our warehouse. The only other bed that I've slept in since we've gone through the portal is that shitty one in the RV." he said, stretching out.

"Oh yeah..." Then Alice got up, went to the bathroom and washed her face. "Pffft, I hope we find that stupid witch soon."

"Let's think about it: If you were a lustful witch, where would you hide in New York City?" he asked, trying to think of places to look.

"Probably in a shitty hotel bangin' some random guy." Alice responded, rolling over on her bed so that she was facing the ceiling.

"Good idea. Just how the hell are we getting into a slut-filled hotel?" he asked, noticing his lack of I.D.

"I have no idea... and no, I'm not gonna' pose as a whore so we can get in." Alice replied.

"I wasn't thinking that." he shot back quickly. "We should look for someone who can print us a fake I.D."

Alice sighed. "What'll we do if we can't, Brandon?"

"Blow every shithole hotel to bits." he said, grinning.

"That'd kill a lot of innocent people, Brandon. We can't do that." Alice shot back quietly.

"You consider someone who goes to a brothel 'innocent'?" he asked.

"Well, they're not Kishins so they're innocent." Alice countered.

"I guess..." Brandon said. "Wait, I think I remember where we can get a fake I.D."

"Where?" Alice asked, intrigued.

"I remember, back when I was a kid, my parents would bring me to the city all the time, since we lived at the border of New Jersey. I remember, at the corner of 90th East and 1st avenue, there was an I.D. Maker named Kevin. We should go see him." Brandon said, drawing back on his childhood memories.

"Are you sure he's in this dimension?" Alice asked.

"It's worth a try. The only stipulation is that he only comes out after 10:00." he said.

"Hmm, I guess we should at least see if he IS here..." Alice agreed.

"If not, we're kinda screwed." he finished.

"Well, we can still use Blair, right?"

"Another good idea." he said, taking note of that fact.

"I'm full of good ideas! But if we DO go with that, how am I gonna' get in?" Alice wondered aloud. Brandon just grinned. "Why are you smiling like that...?"

"No reason." he said, still grinning.

"Dude, you're creeping me out..."

"Fine." he said, he grin ending. "What are we going to do until 10:00?"

"Dunno. But please, don't smile like that ever again. You looked like a rapist."

Brandon chuckled a little. "How about we go check out the city?" he asked, thinking of things to do.

"Why not?" Alice said, sitting up.

"Let's get the other guys and we'll head out." he said, standing up.

Alice also stood up. "Yeah..." she was still concerned about why Brandon was grinning like that. She really hoped he wasn't thinking what she thought he was thinking. They walked outside, and Brandon knocked on everyone's door.

"C'mon, we're going to see the city." he called after he knocked. Soon, everybody was outside. "Are you all ready?"

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Alright, let's go." he said, and they left the hotel. Luckily, across the street was Central Park. "You guys want to go to the Park?" he asked, waiting at the crosswalk.

"Sure, why not?" Maka said. Everyone else-except BlackStar, who still mad at them-agreed.

They quickly walked in, and immediately separated. They all did their own activities, and met back by the entrance within an hour. "That was fun." Brandon said, taking a bite of a hotdog.

"Yeah," Alice said, taking a bite out of a cheeseburger.

"Where should we go next?" he asked, finishing the hot dog.

"Dunno."

"How about Times Square?" he suggested, thinking of the things that he could do there.

"Sure," Alice replied. "What're we gonna do there?"

"...You two seem to be having fun." Liz smirked.

"Hey, I know what you're implying, and no." Brandon said.

Alice looked at Liz like she was stupid. "What? It's easy to believe that!"

"Well, are you and Kidd a couple?" Alice asked.

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"So stop thinking we are." Brandon said.

"We piss eachother off too much!" Alice chuckled.

"That is true. And we occasionally scare each other shitless." he added, also chuckling. Alice laughed.

"OK, whatever you say..." Liz said slyly while walking away.

"That's disturbing." Brandon said to himself as she walked away.

"...Very disturbing..." Alice agreed. They soon arrived at their destination. They once again parted ways, meeting back at the center after 2 hours.

"Ah, memories." Brandon said, taking a sip of a soda he bought.

"This place is nice, I guess." Alice responded.

"Well,this is the nicest part of the city." he said, taking another sip. He then checked his phone. "It's 9:30, so we should start heading towards Kevin. The rest of you, take a taxi back to the hotel. He probably wont like being surrounded." he said, putting his phone away.

"OK, let's go then!" Alice exclaimed when the others left. They walked quickly, and soon found a man at the corner of 90th and 1st. The man was wearing sun glasses, and a leather jacket. He looked about 26 or 27. Brandon approached him.

"Hey, are you Kevin?" he asked.

"Yea, why?" the man responded. He had a heavy Italian accent.

"I need an I.D." Brandon said.

"What are you lookin' for?" the man asked.

"An I.D. that says I'm 18, along with a driver's license." Brandon said. The man pulled out some cards from his pocket, and found the proper cards.

"I'm gonna need a picture." he said, and pulled out a camera. He then put the I.D. In a slot at the bottom of the camera. He took his picture, and it printed onto the I.D. and the license. He then handed the cards to Brandon.

"That'll be $100." he said, obviously blowing the price out of proportion.

"Alice." Brandon said, turning to look at her.

Alice took out a gold coin. "I'll give you this if you make me an I.D too." He took a photo of her and took the gold.

"Thanks." the man said, and Brandon and Alice walked away. "Do you think it will work?" The meister asked, looking over his fake I.D.

"...Maybe. We look a bit too young to be 18..." Alice replied.

"There's only one way to test it." he said, and stated walking towards what appeared to be a Brothel. Alice followed him. He walked up to the door, where a large man stopped him. He showed the I.D., and the man began looking it over.

"You're good." he said, and opened the door. When Brandon walked inside, his jaw dropped and his nose began trickling blood. All around him were scantly clad women.

Alice, who was still outside, just leaned on the wall coolly. She waved to the man. "Hi."

"If you're goin' in, I gotta' see an I.D." He replied.

"I'm just waiting for my friend." Silence. Pure, awkward silence. "...So how's the weather?" Brandon quickly walked out, and saw Alice.

"Let's go." he said, and started walking away.

She followed. "...Dude, what's with the nosebleed?"

"I was seduced by 10 different hookers. Why do you think I have a nosebleed?" he said, the image still clear in his mind.

"Hehe, you player." Alice giggled.

"My nose is still trickling." he said, wiping his nose.

"Pervert~!" she chided.

"So? I'm a teenage boy. I'm entitled to being a pervert." Brandon said, grinning.

"I guess you're right about that." Alice smirked.

"We should probably get back to the hotel." he said.

"Yeah." Alice agreed. "...And wipe that blood off your face. People are gonna' think I did something to you!"

"Hehehe..." Brandon laughed pervertedly while wiping the blood off of his face.

"We should call a taxi or something." Alice chuckled. "I'm too tired to walk."

Brandon then stepped one foot out into the street, and started waving his hand. "Taxi!" he called, and one pulled over. "Take us to the Mandarin Oriental please." he said as they got into the cab.

"Well, today was rather fun, don't 'cha think, Brandon?" Alice asked after sitting in the cab.

"Indeed." he said, wiping more blood off of his face.

Alice laughed. "You're STILL nosebleeding?"

"There were a lot of women." he replied, wiping his hand on his jeans.

"And? Get rid of it before we get home!" Alice grinned. "Do ya' really think Liz is gonna' leave us alone if she thinks I gave you a nosebleed?"

"She'll think you like it kinky." Brandon joked, wiping more blood.

Alice giggled. "Who said I didn't?"

"Woah. Dominatrix alert." he said, raising his hands in feigned surrender.

"I'm just kidding!" she replied, laughing. "...Maybe..."

"Should I get the duct tape again?" he asked.

"...Pervert."

"You're the one who started it!" Brandon said.

"No, really. That sounds like something a rapist would do. Along with that creepy grin earlier... You're kinda' creepin' me out, Brandon..." Alice replied.

"Your the one talking about beating me!" he retorted.

"I never said anything like that!" Alice scoffed, lightly punching Brandon's shoulder.

"There. You just hit me. You don't need to say it, because your actions speak for themselves." he said.

Alice put her arm over his shoulder. "Quit bein' such a wimp and take it like a man!" she said playfully.

"Fine." he said, wiping his nose again. "Hey, my nose bleed stopped!"

"Finally!" The taxi then stopped in front of the hotel.

"Just in time too." Brandon said, looking at the hotel.

"At least you didn't get blood all over the seat." Alice mumbled, getting out of the cab and paying the driver with gold. "C'mon, Brandon."

"Alright." he said, getting out of the cab.

Alice started walking towards the hotel, but stopped and turned. "You coming?" she asked.

"What? Yea, yea I'm coming." he said, snapping out of a day dream. The two went inside the hotel and up to their room. Brandon walked in and collapse onto his bed, not even bothering to take off his shorts. "Good night." he said, passing out instantly.

"...Good Night..." Alice said dully, before curling up on the bed and falling asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N They find Samantha! And Alice in revealing clothing? ...EEK! D: Poor Brandon, having to deal with all that bloodloss. Small hints of romance.**

That next morning, Brandon got up first. "C'mon Alice, get up." he said, shaking her gently.

Alice rolled over and sat up. "Hey, Brandon. Can I ask you something?"

"What?" he asked, grabbing his new clothes from his suitcase.

"Yesterday, before we got our fake IDs, when you were smiling like a freakin' rapist, what were you thinking?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see how easily you'd freak out." he said, walking into the bathroom.

"Thank God you weren't thinking what I thought you were thinking." Alice sighed out of relief.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I was just doing a little experiment to see how perverted our mind is." he called from the bathroom.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Brandon, do you even know what I thought you were thinking?"

"I'd like to hear it, just in case I was actually thinking differently," he said.

"I thought you were thinking that if getting our IDs failed and we had to use Blair, that I'd have to dress as a whore to get in one of those slutty hotels to look for Samantha." Alice said.

"Yea, that's what I thought." he said, coming out of the shower. "Forgot my shirt." he said, and quickly grabbed one frm his suitcase and put it on.

"I'll probably have to do that anyway. They wouldn't let a girl in a slut-filled hotel unless she was a whore." Alice said, a bit annoyed.

"Then do you want to go buy slutty clothes today?" The meister asked, putting on his over shirt.

Alice stared at him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she dead-panned.

"Maybe." he said, grinning.

Alice sighed. "...Anything to find a witch. So I guess so..."

"Alright then, let's go." he said, walking towards the door.

"You really are a pervert, I hope you know that." Alice said.

"I told you already. I'm a teenage boy. It's what I do." he said. "How are we going to explain our absence to the rest of the group though?"

"Let 'em believe what they want." Alice huffed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure coming back in unannounced with slutty clothes might draw a little attention." he said.

"Who said I would be wearing them until we got back to our room?"

"Still, they may see the bag. And, you have to be seen by them when you go into the brothel." he said.

"Um, who said they had to know?" Alice shot back slyly.

"Forget it. Let's just go." he said, sighing in defeat. Alice smirked as the two left the hotel. They quickly found an erotica store, and when they walked in, Brandon's nose began to trickle. "My god...I found the mother load..." he said to himself, looking at all the different articles of erotic clothing.

Alice slapped on the back of his head. "Shut up and help me shop!"

After about an hour, Alice had bought her slut-clothes, which consisted of an extremely revealing dark red tank-top, a pair of booty-shorts and-to top it all off- a pack of cigarettes. Brandon's nose was still trickling blood when they bought the clothes.

"With those on, you sort of look like Blair." The blue-eyed meister said, pointing at the bag in her hand.

"Oh well." Alice replied, looking at him. "If you have that much of a nosebleed just seeing the clothes, I wonder what'll happen to you when I wear them." she smirked.

"I'll probably look like a faucet." he said, wiping the blood off of his face.

"Or, hopefully, you'll die of bloodloss." Alice smiled.

"Another very possible event." Brandon said, his nosebleed stopping.

"I can't believe you're not even offended by that." Alice said as they reached the hotel.

"I am, I'm just too involved with thinking how I'm gonna kill that witch." he said, thinking deeply.

The two walked to their room quickly, so no-one would see the bag. "Well, ready for me to try 'em on, Brandon?"

"Sure." he said, sitting down on the bed. Alice quickly changed clothes, not really caring that Brandon could have been watching her. The stuff she bought was revealing enough to be underwear, anyway. To top it off, she lit a cigarette and put it in her mouth. When she finished and Brandon saw her, his nose began spewing blood fast enough and with enough force to shoot his head back onto the bed. "That'll do." he said, two solid blood streams coming down from his nose to the top of his mouth.

Alice started laughing, taking the cigarette out of her mouth. "Wow, Brandon. You're such a pervert!"

"Get any other guy in here, and he will likely do the same." he retorted, getting back up to a sitting position.

Alice put the cigarette back into her mouth. "...Now I know why Stein smokes all the time..."

"Why?" Brandon asked, confused as to why she was willingly poisoning herself.

"'Cause it's addicting." she explained.

"I guess I should put on a little act too." he said, and stood up.

"Huh?" Alice asked, confused as her meister walked over to the mini-bar, grabbed a flask, and filled it with whiskey.

"Who goes to a brothel dry?" he asked,putting the flask in his pocket.

"Good point, Brandon." Alice said.

"At least I got some good stuff." he said, looking over the bottle.

"We're a bit young to be doing stuff like this..." Alice pointed out. "...But I don't care." Brandon took out the flask and took a sip.

"Yea, my dad used to drink this stuff when I was younger. He used to let me have the occasional sip too." he said. "You want a sip?" he asked, offering her the flask.

"Nah." Alice said, coming to a realization. "What if you get drunk off of that? With the way I'm dressed now, it probably won't be too good for me..." Her face turned pale.

"Don't worry, I'll only take a sip every half hour or so. I won't get drunk. The liver processes about 1 shot of whiskey every hour, so two sips should equal a shot. So, it is nearly impossible for me to get a buzz, much less falling-over drunk." he explained, putting the flask away.

"...I'm going to kill you if you get addicted to that stuff." Alice warned

"Don't worry, I won't." he said. "We should probably get protection if shit goes south and we can't find each other."

"First of all, what kind of protection are you talking about?"

"Simple, hidden easily. A switchblade would be the ideal choice." Brandon replied, thinking about easily concealed weapons. Alice breathed a sigh of relief. "Why, what did you think I was thinking? A Trojan?" he joked.

"Uh... you don't want to know..." Alice said with a slight blush.

"I'm doubtful you know what a Trojan is."

"...What IS a Trojan?"

"A condom."

"...That's exactly what I thought you were talkin' about..."

"No. Even in a brothel, with the amount of diseases these guys are carrying, a condom won't protect you for shit. So, if anyone tries to make a move, fillet their ass before they even touch you." Brandon ordered.

"Eh, OK." Alice said. She wasn't really against hurting perverts. Brandon checked his phone.

"It's 9:00. All the black market arm dealers should be coming out. Then, after we arm ourselfs, we should be heading to all of the shitty brothels in this town." he said, walking towards the door.

"'Kay! Lets go!" Alice said. They started walking out of the room, where they ran into Liz, who was walking in front of their door.

"Aw shit..." Brandon muttered to himself, knowing what was coming.

"OK, where are you two going and why is Alice wearing slutty and revealing clothes?" Liz asked, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Are you two going on a date?"

"Far from." Brandon said. "We're going to a brothel to hunt and kill the witch."

"OK," Liz chuckled. "Whatever you say~!"

"Goddammit." he muttered as she walked away. "Let's go. I'm also gonna need a black leather jacket." he said, and began walking towards the elevator. Alice ran after him, blushing a bit from what Liz asked the duo.

They quickly went down and began walking. Within minutes, Brandon saw a shaady transaction occur in a back alley out of the corner of his eye. He then began walking towards the man. He was an older gentalman, probably 35 or so, and had a thick Russian accent.

"Hey, do you sell weapons?" Brandon asked, approaching the guy.

"Yea, only the finest on the market." the man replied, opening the trunk of what was presumably his car. Within we're an assortment of illegal weapons, but Brandon wasn't interested in any of them.

"What do you have in the way of knives?" he asked.

"Here, take a look." the man said, laying knives on the now closed trunk. Brandon picked two switchblades, and payed the man. He soon returned to where Alice was standing.

"Here, hide this in your bra." he said, putting his in his pocket. Alice looked at the weapon distastefully, but did what she was told. "Look, would you rather have to carry a switchblade or be raped by a disease-ridden degenerate?" he asked, looking for a clothes store.

"Carry a switchblade." Alice answered, then pointed out a clothing store a few yards away.

"I know, I saw it earlier." he said, and began walking towards the store. He went in and found a black leather jacket, with two breast pockets on its inside, one on the left and one on the right. He then walked up to the cashier and put it on the counter.

"I would like to buy this." he said.

The cashier scanned the tag.

"That'll be $50." the cashier said.

"Alice, if you would." he said, looking back at her. Alice put some gold on the counter, the cashier gave them the reciept and they left. "This is actually pretty comfortable." Brandon said, taking the flask and switchblade out of his pockets and moving them to his breast pockets.

"Easy for you to say. I'm fuckin' freezin'!" Alice retorted bitterly.

"Here then." he said, and took the jacket off and offered it to her.

"...Thanks, Brandon..." Alice said and took the jacket.

"No problem." he said, and they continued walking. They soon reached a shitty looking hotel, and Brandon saw the guard out front. "We're here."

"Leave this to me~!" Alice said, giving Brandon his jacket. She walked toward the guard, with Brandon following closely. She batted her eyes cutely. "He's with me, hun." Alice said, changing her voice a little so she would like a whore.

The guard stepped aside. "Go on in."

"...Easy as pie." she whispered.

"Even if that didn't work, I could have used my I.D." Brandon said, slipping his jacket back on as they walked in.

The brothel was a run-down old place. The paint was peeling off the walls and there were cobwebs everywhere. Along with the fact there was a large amount of whores, all looking at Brandon.

'I'm a better person than all of 'em.' Alice thought, scanning the place with sharp eyes, looking for a glimpse of Samantha.

"You see anything?" he whispered, shifting uncomfortably under all of the whores' stares.

"No," Alice whispered back. "But if we leave now, we'll cause suspicion." She looked around, unimpressed. Brandon quickly took out his flask and took a sip.

"Should we look in the back rooms?" he asked, putting the flask away.

"Yeah, I think we should." Alice replied, beginning to get a little nervous. She hated places like this. They walked to the back of the room, and, as they passed doors, they listen closely to the sounds that were coming out. Many of them were silent, except for the last one. He stopped and listened closely to the voice that was coming out.

The voice of a teenage girl and the voice of a younger girl.

"No doubt about it, that's Samantha and Abbey!"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N WARNING: TORTURE AND GORE. Don't like, don't read.**

Brandon then brought his leg up and kicked down the door, sending it flying into the opposite wall.

"Knock knock." he said.

Samantha and Abbey turned to face the two. "You two on a date or somethin'?" Samantha asked. Alice face-palmed.

"No, but you have a date with death." Brandon responded, Alice transforming into his hands.

Samantha got up and chanted something in latin before a fist made of fire appeared behind Brandon and punched him outside. "Good one, Sammy-sensei!" Abbey called.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, getting up. "I was gonna give you a little slack, maybe let you die easily, but now I'm going to torture you so that you beg for death" he yelled, entering 'insane mode'.

Abbey giggled. "Hell Fire!" She yelled, holding out her hands. Suddenly a blue and green flame came out of her hands a blasted Brandon into a nearby building. He made a large impact crater when he hit.

"Fuck!" he yelled, coughing up a tiny bit of blood. Samantha and Abbey soon walked over. "Well, what are you waiting for? Burn me! I fucking dare you!" he yelled, a trinkle of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"But it's no fun if you don't attack us, too..." Abbey pouted. "No fair!"

"You want me to attack you? Ok then." Brandon said, making towers of the insanity material form around their feet. "How about this?" he asked, running his blade across Samantha's side.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Samantha asked. "It kinda' tickled."

"I bet this won't though." Brandon said, and sliced her arm off at the shoulder.

Samantha let out a yowl of pain.

"BASTARD, YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING SAMMY-SENSEI!" Abbey screeched. "DRAGON'S BREATH!" A large green and blue fire flare escaped from her mouth, hit Brandon and blew him about half a mile away making him drop Alice. 'I'll mess with him for a bit,' she thought, blowing a temporary kiss at his weapon. 'It'll only last for a few days, four or five, but that should be enough to drive him up the wall.'

Samantha screeched something in latin and a giant yellow blade made from fire stabbed him in the stomach.

"Oh...that fucking hurts..." he said, grabbing the blade in his stomach and ripped it out, healing quickly. He quickly memorized the frequency she was Using to do this attack, and made a sword on his arm from more of the insanity material. He then quickly focused in on the frequency and focused it onto his arm,turning the material into a flaming sword. Samantha's eyes widened as she saw the meister coming at her with a... was that a sword on his arm? She didn't really care. She just wanted to stay alive.

Brandon quickly sprinted towards them, and did a quick uppercut on Abbey, killing her instantly, her body exploding into a puff of smoke. "NO!" Samantha screeched, tears were pouring from her eyes. But she was too late. "...My little sister... My poor little sister..."

"I did her a favor. I saved her the mental scarring of the torture I'm about to put you through." Brandon said coldly, showing no remorse to her grieving. Then, using his free hand, he pulled out the switchblade. He then walked behind her, and shoved the knife into the back of her knee. Samantha let out another scream of agony. "C'mon, beg for death." Brandon said, ripping the knife out of her leg.

"You killed my baby sister!" Samantha cried.

"And Im about to kill you." Brandon said, putting the knife away and taking out the flask. He then poured about of the content onto her, then made a trail with the rest of it leading away. "Remember how you said we were demons?" he asked, putting the flask away. Samantha sobbed. It would be pointless to answer his question. "You were wrong. Only I am." he said. He then dragged the blade of his sword against the ground, causing a spark to fly, which ignited the alcohol. Her mortifying screams filled the air as Brandon walked away, his back turned to the burning body. He bent over and picked up the sword. "C'mon Alice, we're heading home."

Alice turned back into a human, she felt off, though. 'Must've hit my head too hard when Brandon dropped me...' she thought.

"C'mon, we have to get back to the hotel." said Meister ordered, gesturing with his hand towards the door, ending 'insane mode'.

"OK..." Alice replied distantly, the back her head throbbing. 'Yep. Definitely hit my head too hard...' she thought. They walked back to the hotel, where Brandon immediately fell asleep when he got onto his bed. Alice flopped onto her bed-which wasn't a very good idea considering her headache-and immediately fell asleep.

Brandon woke up first. He then stood up and began shaking Alice. "Hey, get up." he said, shaking her.

Alice groaned, not wanting to get up. "...Do I have to?"

"Yea." The Meister said, grabbing clean clothes.

"Aw..." she replied, relunctantly sitting up. She still felt weird.

"I'm showering first." he called, walking into the bathroom.

"OK, Brandon!" she said. 'Maybe I'm sick...' she thought, grabbing some normal clothing to put on.

"Your turn." he said, getting out of the shower, putting his shirt on.

"OK." Alice said, stepping into the shower. After going to that hotel, she needed a shower. She quickly finished, putting her normal clothes on and stuffing her slut-clothes in her suitcase.

"I'm guessing you'll never wear that again?" Brandon joked, watching her stuff the clothes into her bag.

"Eh, maybe as pajamas. They're pretty comfortable to sleep in. Plus it'll torture you hormonaly." Alice replied with a smirk.

"That's just sadistic." her meister replied.

"Sadistic, but funny." she replied.

"Before we leave, we need to stock up on supplies for the RV." he said.

"Good idea!" Alice replied.

"Let's go." Brandon said, walking towards the door. Alice followed him. They quickly found a convenience store, and they walked in. Brandon quickly grabbed the same soda's from earlier, a box of protein bar, and a bag of beef jerky. He then put the items on the counter.

"That'll be $25." the cashier said, checking the objects.

"Alice." Brandon said, looking back at her. Alice gave the cashier a $20 bill and a $5 bill. "Where'd you get real money?" Brandon asked, confused.

"One of the perks of livin' with the Kidd from my universe," Alice said as they left. "He's got so much money, he doesn't care if someone takes some of it!"

"Wow." Brandon said.

"So I'm rich as hell at the moment and there ain't even a dent in his stash of money." Alice grinned.

"Then why do you use gold coins when you have a ton of money?" Brandon asked, grabbing the bag of goods.

"Cause the coins are made of fools gold. A pound of 'em is worth under a penny, but they look like the real thing," Alice bragged. "I made 'em myself!"

"We'll then, it sucks to be them." Brandon said, walking out of the store.

"Yes it does." she smirked.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Alice is sick! Maybe... Hehe**

"Might as well put this stuff in the RV." Brandon said, starting to walk towards the hotel.

"Yeah." Alice said, following her meister. They soon reached the hotel, and Brandon began putting the sodas into the RV's minifridge.

"Hey Alice." he called, putting the some soda cans away.

"Yeah?" Alice asked.

"Are you ok? You look like your sick or something." Brandon said.

"...I think I might be a little sick... I feel weird." she responded.

"Probably since you smoked a cigarette last night." he replied, putting the protein bars in a cabinet beneath the fridge.

"Probably..." Alice replied.

"Does it feel like its in your lungs?" her Meister asked, standing up.

"No, it feels like its in my stomach," she said. "Probably just a virus. I'll be fine."

"Ok then." he said. "We should probably refuel this too." he said, getting out and opening the baggage compartment that held the extra fuel.

Alice took out a few of the canisters and handed them to Brandon, feeling a bit weak. "Careful." he said, catching her when she stumbled a bit.

"...Sorry." Alice replied, looking away.

"It's ok." Brandon said, pulling out a gas canister and opening the fuel tank. Alice straightened herself, blushing from embarassment. Brandon emptied six canisters into the tank before it was full. "There we go." he said, putting the empty canisters away.

"So, should we get the others?" Alice asked.

"Yea." The brown-haired teen said, walking towards the hotel door.

Alice followed behind him. 'Maybe I'm just home-sick?' she thought.

"C'mon, we gotta go." Brandon called after he knocked on each groups door.

"So, we just got here a couple days ago. Why we leaving?" Soul asked.

"Cause we got done with what we had to do." Brandon said, knocking on another door.

"Wait, the witch is dead already?" Soul queried in disbelief.

"Brandon, you can explain how we found her!" Alice said, not wanting to admit that she dressed as a whore.

"We had to do some uh, 'undercover work'." he lied, rubbing the back of his head.

"What 'undercover' work?" Soul asked.

Alice looked at Brandon with an 'are you serious?' look before turning to Soul. She sighed. "OK, the other night me and Brandon were thinking about where the witch was. We figured she was in some shitty whore hotel-which we were right about-and I had to dress as a whore to help Brandon look for her. Then we found and killed her."

"...Can you wear the whore clothes again?" Soul asked, having a nosebleed. Alice responded by hitting him with a pan.

"Yea, I'm gonna leave the lying to you." Brandon said.

"Huh?"

"I'm not even gonna try to lie any more." Brandon said, knocking on another door.

"Yeah. You do that. Leave lying to me." Alice smiled, then turned to Soul with a serious face. "FYI, I wasn't lying to you. That was the complete truth." then she added defensively, "And keep Blair AWAY from my meister. The last thing he needs is a busty cat-lady trying to seduce him."

"I don't mind." said Meister replied, his nose girdling a little blood.

"Who cares if you care? She seduces you while your driving, you crash, the rest of us die." Alice retorted.

"...worth it..." he muttered to himself.

"Did you really just say it was worth it, Brandon?" Alice asked, annoyed.

"N-no..." he quickly said.

"I can tell when you're lying, Brandon~!" Alice said in a voice so sweet it was scary.

"That's why I said I'd leave it to you." he said, sighing in defeat.

"C'mon, ya' can't be THAT good at lying." Soul interjected.

"People used to pay me to lie for them." Alice retorted.

"Who?" Brandon asked.

"Some kids at my old school." she half-lied.

"That's wierd." he said.

"Very weird, but I got rich off of it so I don't care." Alice shrugged.

"Lucky..." Brandon muttered. Alice smiled smugly. "We should probably get going." he said, seeing that every one was outside and had their bags.

"Yeah," Alice agreed and they all climbed into the RV, with Alice in the passengers seat and Brandon driving, of course.

"Let's go." he said, turning on the engine and put the RV in first and began driving out of the parking lot.

"Great, another four days stuck in here again," Alice grumbled sarcastically.

"...So how did you find the witch?" BlackStar asked.

"Brandon, you're explaining this time." Alice commanded.

"We dressed up as locals to a whore house and found her there." he said, starting towards the highway.

"I'm gonna' laugh if Alice had to disguise herself a whore to get in." BlackStar said.

"...Go ahead and laugh, then." Alice replied shamefully.

"...You did?" BlackStar laughed.

"...Unfortunately, yes."

"I had to dress as a drifter." Brandon added, stopping at a stop light. BlackStar burst out laughing, while Kidd and Soul got nosebleeds thinking about it. Alice glared at them, embarassed. "Guys, cut it out. We've all done things that we're embarrassed about." Brandon said.

"Well, ya' can't really blame Kidd and Soul 'cause you had a nosebleed, too!" Alice pointed out. "I'm surprised you didn't get blood all over the room."

"I did. It was in the nostril you couldn't see." Brandon said, wiping his nose.

"Why is it that every boy I know is a pervert?" Alice asked herself, while the people in the back burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I said 'why is it that every boy I know is a pervert?'"

"Because every boy you know is a teen." Brandon responded, putting his glasses on.

Alice grumbled something under her breath about 'hormonal teenage boys'.

"Ok, we are on the highway." Brandon said, going through a toll booth and turning onto I-80. Alice started staring out the car window. "What's wrong?" her Meister asked, noticing her boredom.

"Hm? Just feeling a little sick, that's all." Alice replied blankly.

"Awww, is wittle Alice home-sick~?" BlackStar teased.

"Hopefully." Alice replied. "Who knows, I could've got some disease from that slut-hole we found Samantha in."

"BlackStar, cut it out, or I'm putting you in the baggage compartment." Brandon threatened, opening the glove compartment and grabbing the duct tape. BlackStar immediately shut his mouth. "Good. Do you want me to stop and get some medicine?" Brandon asked Alice, seeing a pit stop coming up.

"Nah, it'll pass eventually." she replied.

"Ok. Do you have a headache or something?" he asked, trying to figure out her symptoms.

"No. I'm fine, really."

"Ok." he said, and put on his hat.

Alice sighed. 'I'm just homesick, that's all...' They drove for another couple of hours.

"We're back in Pennsylvania." Brandon called, watching the state boundary sigh go by.

"...Nice to know..." Alice replied sleepily.

They drove for another two hours before Brandon pulled in to a truck stop. He looked back and saw everyone was asleep. 'I wonder what's wrong with Alice...' he though, yawning. He then quickly fell asleep in his chair.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Ellipses make EVERYTHING better! (Ellipses = ...) And Alice is afraid of thunder storms! Along with a few other revalations... MWAHAHAHA!**

Next day...

Alice woke up groggily. It was light out and she was the only one awake. She checked Brandon's phone. It was 7:15, so she decided to wake Brandon. "Huh?" he asked, waking up.

"I-It's seven fifteen, I think we woke up late..." Alice replied yawning.

"Might as well start driving." he said, yawning while turning on the engine.

"...I guess." Alice replied, half-asleep. Brandon quickly pulled out of the truck stop and turned onto the highway.

"Hey Alice." he asked, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see what I did to Samantha?"

"...Yeah." Alice replied.

"Sorry then." Brandon apologized.

Alice looked at him surprised before smiling softly. "...It's OK." she said, casting her eyes downwards. "I've done worse things than that..."

"I know, it's just that I sometimes lose control..." Brandon said, looking away.

"It's OK. It's OK." Alice replied. "It's not your fault."

"Yea, but still...it's not ok..." he trailed off.

"It's better than what I did." Alice replied.

"What'd you do?" he asked.

"...I was the weapon the Kishin Lord used to kill Lord Death..."

"Really?" Brandon asked, raising an eyebrow. "At least it was quick."

"No. Not exactly. He's hard to kill, and believe it or not, there's something under that mask of his. Watching him die... that was the worst thing I ever saw in my life..." she said, lowering her head in shame.

"Hey, it's in the past. There's nothing you can do about it now." he said, putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Alice sighed. "I've tried to forget it. I really have, but Kidd looks too much like him. It's hard."

"Are you still feeling sick?" Brandon asked, trying to change the subject.

"Y-Yeah. A little." Alice replied.

"What are your symptoms?"

"I just have this really weird feeling in my stomach and I'm feeling a bit light-headed, but I'm sure it's fine." Alice smiled nervously.

"Possibly car sickness? Or maybe tightened neck muscles..." Brandon said, rattling off a list of possible illnesses. "Maybe we should get you some muscle relaxers."

"Don't worry. If I'm still sick by the time we get home, I'll have Nygus see what's wrong." she reassured.

"Alright then." he said. "Hold the wheel, I'm going to get something to drink." he said, putting on the cruise control.

"OK, Brandon" Alice said, making sure the RV didn't go into another lane. "Next time you want somethin' just ask me to get it for ya'! I'm used to it." she joked.

"Alright." he said, grabbing a soda and quickly returning to the seat. "Got it." he said, looking to put his soda can in the cup holder and accidentally touching her hand. "Sorry." he said, moving it.

"Hm? It's OK." Alice replied. They drove for a couple hours, until another state border was reached.

"We're a fourth of the way back." Brandon said, reading the state marker.

"That's a good thing." Alice stated. "The sooner we get back, the sooner I can figure out what's wrong with me."

"Are you sure you don't want some pills or something?" Brandon asked, becoming concerned.

"Positive." Alice said.

"Ok. Just if you start feeling worse, we'll pull over and get something." he said, still worrying about her well being.

"Really, I'm fine." Alice chuckled.

"Alright." he said, and returned his attention to the road. Brandon soon saw everyone ws asleep, but decided to keep driving through the night, listening to the radio that was on low volume.

Alice woke in the middle of the night. "...You're still driving?" she asked sleepily.

"Yea." he said, yawning. "Could you get me a Monster?"

"Sure." Alice said, getting up and walking towards the minifridge as quietly as possible and retrieving a Monster for him.

"Thanks." he said, opening the can and taking a sip. "You were right."

"Right about what?"

"This doesn't help at all." Brandon said, chugging the rest,of the drink and crushing the can. Alice chuckled quietly. "Why are you up?" he asked.

"Dunno. Sometimes I just wake up and can't go back to sleep. This is the first time it's happened since I came to this dimension, which is odd 'cause it usually happens every other day." Alice explained.

"I wonder why.." Brandon thought aloud, thinking of possible causes for insomnia.

"I always thought it was because of me being an ex-Kishin." Alice responded.

"Well, you do have a lot of energy, so that may contribute to your insomnia." he said.

"Hm, maybe." Alice said.

"You should at least try to get to sleep though." he said.

"OK, but if it rains, expect me to be up all night." Alice said. Then conveniently it started to rain. "...Goddamnit."

"Well, shit." Brandon said, and turned on the window wipers. "Like keeping this thing steady wasn't hard enough..." he mumbled to himself, decreasing his speed down to 60. Alice stared at the rain like it was about to murder her. "What?" he asked, noticing her horrified expression. There was a crack of thunder and Alice yelped, which sounded a bit like a hurt puppy. "Hey, it's ok. We're safe in here." he said, trying to reassure her.

"S-Sorry.." she replied, shaking.

"Here, put these in. They will block out the thunder." he said, handing her a pair of earbuds he had.

"Th-thanks, Brandon." she said, putting the earbuds in.

"No problem."

"I hate rain... so... much..."

"Why?" Brandon asked, confused about her hatred.

"I... I actually don't know."

"Maybe you have a bad memory involving rain that you suppressed." Brandon suggested.

"M-Maybe..." Alice said.

"Are you ok? You're stuttering a lot." Brandon said, becoming worried once more.

A flash of lightning appeared outside and Alice stiffened for a moment. "It's the storm..." she squeaked.

"Try to sleep. It should be over by the time you wake up." Brandon said.

"I-I'll try."

"Good. I'll wake you up when it passes." he said. It was hard with the rain, but Alice eventually fell asleep. Brandon decided to keep driving, and stopped at around 4:00, passing another state boundary. He then pulled into a truck stop and instantly fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N It's not Alice's revenge yet. But very close. Hehehehe.**

Next day...

Alice awoke at 7:23. She was a bit hesitant to wake Brandon, though. She reluctantly shook him awake. "Huh?" he asked, waking up.

"It's a little past seven. I think we should go now... Should I get you a Monster?" Alice asked.

"Yea, thanks." he said, yawning while turning on the engine. Alice got up quietly and fetched him one of the energy drinks. "Thank you." he said when she handed him the can.

"You're welcome." she replied, sitting back down.

"Even though it doesn't do crap, it still tastes good." he said, opening the can and taking a sip.

"I honestly don't think they taste that good." Alice remarked.

"Eh, we are all entitled to our own opinions." he said, taking another sip.

"True." Alice replied.

"Why don't you like them?" he asked.

"Dunno. They just taste weird." she replied.

"Are you feeling any better than yesterday?" he asked, remembering that she might be ill.

"Huh? I feel the same, but i've gotten used to it." Alice said.

"Ok. See Nygus when we get back though." he said, his face growing worried again.

"I will, I will." Alice reassured. "Don't worry."

"Ok." he said, but still worried a little.

Alice sighed. She stared out the window boredly. "Don't ya' just love how at the most unconvenient times, it starts raining?" Alice asked sarcastically. "Seriously, what's up with that?"

"Yea, it hasn't stopped. The occluded front we're in must be moving in the same direction we are." he said. Alice sighed she hated rain as much as she was afraid of thunder. "Might as well go back to sleep." he said.

"Nah," she said. "Won't do any good for me to sleep all day."

"Would your rather listen to the radio?"

"I guess."

"Here." Brandon said, turning it on.

"Thanks." Alice replied, listening to the music. They drove until midnight, going through two more states. Brandon quickly fell asleep at the nearest truck stop when they reached Iowa. Alice stayed up awhile, looking at the stars and thinking before she also fell asleep.

Brandon woke up at 6:30 the next morning, and decided against waking Alice. He drove in silence, thinking about anything that popped into his mind. Later, at about 9:45, Alice woke up. "Good morning." she yawned.

"Morning." Brandon said,putting his hat on.

"So... how long before we get home?" Alice asked sleepily.

"We're a little past half way." he said.

"That's good, I guess."

"Hey Alice, back when we were fighting Samantha, when she knocked me into the wall and I dropped you, did she say something?" he asked, thinking back on the fight.

"Hm? I don't remember her saying anything." Alice replied.

"I saw her mouth move, so I figured she might've." he said, thinking back. "My vision was a little hazy, considering I got blown about half a mile back when I saw it."

"Really? I didn't see anything." the ex-Kishin replied.

"Eh, I might've just imagined it." he said, turning on the radio.

"Maybe." she replied. Then muttered under her breath, "...Hopefully." Brandon made an announcement at around 2ish.

"Welcome back to Nebraska." he said aloud, watching the state boundary sign go by.

"OK, how far away are we now?" Soul asked.

"Three more states." Brandon called. They drove until midnight, making it about half way through the state, before Brandon pulled into a truck stop and fell asleep in his chair.

Next morning...

Alice woke up at 6:23, and decided it was time to wake Brandon. She did this by poking him in the cheek until he woke up. "Wha-" he started, only to have a finger poke his cheek into his mouth. Alice giggled and stopped poking his cheek. "Must you be so annoying in the morning?" Brandon asked, aggravated because he was awoken by constant poking.

"...Maybe..." Alice giggled.

"Might as well start driving." he said, and started the engine. "You seem to be better." he said, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Eh, like I said before I got used to the feeling. Might as well make the best of it." Alice replied.

"Well, you do seem more energetic." he said.

"Just tryin' to make the best out of our current predicament." Alice said.

"Can you please grab me a from the fridge?" he asked, realizing his throat was dead dry. Alice silently walked to the mini fridge and got Brandon a Dr. Pepper and a Mountain Dew for herself. She gave him his drink and sat back down with her drink. "You should try some other sodas aside from Mountain Dew. Who knows, you might like another one better." he said, opening the can and taking a sip.

"Well, I think I'll just stick with Mountain Dew for now." Alice replied lazily.

"Ok, but I will make you taste a different soda at sometime." he said, taking another sip.

"OK, whatever..." Alice said. They drove until 11ish, when Brandon saw another state boundary sign fly by.

"We're back in Colorado." he called.

"Awesome." Alice commented.

"It is, because we're three fourths of the way home." Brandon said.

"Really? Yes!" Alice exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see my baby again..." he said, thinking about the GT500.

"Huh?" Alice cocked her head in confusion. "...Brandon, you have a kid?"

"What? Oh, that's right, your new to modern analogies. I was talking about the GT500. I call it my baby because I've put so much work in it and I cherish it deeply." he explained.

"...Work? Brandon, you stole it and gave it a paint job." Alice said blankly.

"Hey, I also gave it some turbos. Besides, it was a rentable car. It's not like I stole it from some 40-year old dude who was having a midlife crisis." he replied, trying to defend himself.

"It's still stealing," Alice pointed out. "But it's not like I'm against stealing." she shrugged.

"So why are you complaining about it.?" he asked.

"You DID say you worked hard when you didn't really do anything." Alice replied.

"Hey, painting a custom paint job AND installing turbos is difficult work!" he shot back.

"Really?" she looked behind her to make sure everyone was asleep. "What's really difficult is organizing a Revolution against the strongest organization in the world!"

"No, what is truely difficult is having to restrain yourself every day from torturing all of your closest friend until their screams of agony echo for the last time." he said, turning his head to look at her. One of his eyes had gone completely red. He grinned, and the teeth on the left side of his mouth had turned into spiked teeth, while the right side remained the same. Alice just stared at him like he was going to kill her. "Ugh, sorry. I lose control of my mind occasionally." he said, rubbing his forehead.

"It's OK. I'm not exactly the sanest person here, either." Alice chuckled.

"Heh, every one has a little madness in them." he said, chuckling himself.

"Yeah..." Alice agreed. They drove until about 6:00, and another state boundary sign flew by.

"Hello Wyoming." Brandon said, watching the sign go by.

"How long before we get home?" Alice asked.

"I'm gonna keep driving through the night, so about 9:00am." he said.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you're sick of being stuck in an RV?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Heh, imagine having to drive it for the complete trip." he joked.

Alice thought about it for a moment and cringed. "Verdammt..."

"I'm guessing that's German for goddammit?" Brandon guessed.

"It's German for 'Damn'."

"Eh, I got the basic premise." he said, shrugging.

"Yeah... Is it OK if I stay up with ya' tonight? Driving non-stop by yourself must be pretty damn boring." Alice said.

"Sure. I don't mind." he said, readjusting his hat.

"Good, 'cause I was gonna' stay up anyway." Alice smirked.

"I had a feeling..." Brandon said. Alice just chuckled. They drove until around midnight, when Brandon saw another sign. "We're back home in Utah." he said quickly, not wanting to wake the people in the back.

"Home? I thought the DWMA was in Nevada..." Alice said, deep in thought.

"Crap!" Brandon yelled, face-palming.

"Took a wrong turn?" Alice asked.

"No, I was right. Except, I was right if I was in my dimension." he said, putting his hand back on the wheel. He looked at the road quickly, and realized there was no divider. "Hold on!" he yelled, and pulled a 180 onto the opposite lane.

"...Eh, good thing I was here. Looks like my dimension isn't that different after all." Alice said, glancing back to make sure everyone was still asleep.

"So, did you have a reason for wanting to stay up, or did you just know you wouldnt sleep?" he asked, curious as to why she decided to stay up.

"I could tell somethin' bad was going to happen, so I stayed up to make sure no-one got hurt. I guess the bad thing that was going to happen was taking a wrong turn. At least I don't have to worry now." Alice replied. "That must've been why I was feeling sick."

"Possibly. You should get some sleep, just in case that wasn't what was making you sick." he said, flipping the cruise control back on.

"Alright..." Alice said, falling asleep.

He drove in silence, soon arriving back in Nevada wither a couple of hours. He soon found Death City and drove in. He checked his phone. It was 6:00, since he floored the accelorator for the entire trip. He then shook Alice awake.

"C'mon, get up. We're home." he said, yawning shaking her.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N This chapter is going to be long with over 7000 words. And it has Alice's revenge in it! :D It's PERVY revenge! (Remember, I write Alice. My friend writes Brandon.)**

"Huh? We're home? YES!" Alice exclaimed, doing a typical American fist-pump.

"Keep it down, it's only six." Brandon said, rubbing his eye.

"OK."

They drove to Tsubaki's home first. He got up out of his seat and walked over to where Tsubaki was sleeping.

"Hey Tsubaki, it's time to get up. Wake BlackStar because you guys are home." he said, gently shaking her.

Tsubaki got up and woke BlackStar. "We're home." she whispered and the two left the RV.

"Thank god he's gone." he said, climbing back into the drivers seat. He then drove to Kidd's house. He got out of the chair again and went back to Kidd. "Hey, wake up. You're home." he said, shaking him awake. Kidd woke Liz and Patty and the the three of them left.

Brandon quickly dropped off Ox and Killik, and drove to Maka and Soul's apartment. Once again. He got up out of his seat. He then quietly walked over to Maka and began gently shaking her.

"C'mon Maka, wake up. You guys are the last stop." he said.

Maka maka-chopped Soul awake. "OW! What the hell was THAT for?!" Soul yelled, grabbing Blair's pet carrier.

"Time to get up, we're home." Maka said and the three left.

"Final stop, home." Brandon said, and he climbed into the drivers seat and began driving towards their 'house'.

"Finally!" Alice shouted. They drove quickly there, where Brandon unpacked their stuff.

"Here." he said, handing Alice her suitcase. Alice gladly took her suitcase and went inside their home. Brandon quickly followed, grabbing his own bag. "I'm gonna wash my clothes first." he said, grabbing a bucket and filling it with water.

"Alright." Alice replied, laying on her bed.

Brandon quickly returned, and handed Alice the bucket. "Here, but be quick. I'm bringing you to see Nygus after you're done." he said sternly.

"..OK." Alice replied. She went outside and began to wash all her dirty clothes, including her new 'pajamas'. She finished quuckly and came back inside. Brandon was leaning on the Mustang when she walked in.

"C'mon, get in." he said, unlocking the door and getting into the car. Alice sighed, but got in the car anyway. They. Drove quickly to the academy, where they got out. They walked to the infirmary, where they found Nygus. "Alice, tell her what you've been feeling." he said.

"OK," Alice said, turning to Nygus.

"Please leave, Brandon. Patient privacy is a policy of mine." Nygus said to the meister.

"Sure." he said, and walked out of the door. He then leaned up against the wall that was next to the door.

"OK, Alice. How have you been feeling?" Nygus asked.

"Sick. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Alice replied.

"OK, what are your symptoms?" The nurse-slash-weapon asked.

"Um, light-headedness, clumsiness and I have this weird feeling in my stomach." Alice replied. Nygus felt the ex-Kishin's forehead.

"You don't have a temperature," she said. "...Can you describe the feeling?"

"I dunno, weird I guess..."

"Does it feel like butterflies?"

"..Um, yeah."

"Is the feeling unpleasant?"

"Uh... n-not entirely."

Nygus grinned under her bandages. "You're not sick at all, Alice."

"Then what's wrong with me?! I SWEAR I'M NOT CRAZY!"

Nygus chuckled. "I know you're not crazy, but it seems to me like you have a crush~!"

"A...what?"

"A crush. It means you like someone."

"W-WHAT?"

"Since you're not sick you can go now." Nygus smiled. Alice, looking traumatized, left the room.

"What happened? I heard you screaming from out here." Brandon said, looking over at her.

"She said I wasn't sick." Alice turned to Brandon. "She said I just had a 'crush' on someone."

"You? No way. Who is it?" Brandon asked, thinking it might've been Soul or Kidd.

"I don't know! I didn't even know what a crush was before this!" she buried her head in her hands. "I'm so confused!"

"Hey, it's ok. It's probably just some hormones acting up." he said, trying to comfort her.

"...Hopefully." Brandon looked around and saw some of the students staring at the two.

"We should probably be heading home." he said. Alice didn't feel good enough to move and Brandon had to drag her back to the car, which caused stares from some of students and teachers. He gently put Alice in the passenger seat and he got into the driver's seat. He started the engine, and tore off down the road to their house. They quickly arrived, and Brandon parked the car. He then got out of the driver seat and opened the passenger door.

"Are you still too weak to stand on your on?" he asked, offering his arm for support.

"Huh? What?" Alice asked, looking around wildly. "...Oh. I must've fallen asleep with my eyes open."

"Or maybe you zoned out." he said.

"Same thing." she replied getting out of the car.

"Eh, I guess." he said, walking over to the generator. "Do you want to play first?" he asked, turning on the Xbox.

"Nah. You go ahead." Alice replied, sitting on her bed.

"Ok then." he said, and began playing Fallout: New Vegas.

"So, uh, what's this game about?" Alice asked, now laying on her stomach and propping herself up with her elbows.

"You're a courier for a platinum poker chip, which holds vital information, and you get robbed while out on your trip and get shot in the head. Somehow, you managed to stay alive, and now you're going to kill every Sonofabitch you remember seeing that night. Also, you can help some people, which gives you specialty items." he explained.

Alice raised an eyebrow, a skeptical look plastered on her face. "That doesn't sound very fun. There are also a lot of scientifical errors. If you get shot in the head, the chances of living are slim and even if you do survive, you'd have serious brain damage and most likely amnesia or some type of brain damage." she said, listing all the possible outcomes of getting shot in the head.

"Quick question: When in real life can you be shot 5 times, then hide behind a wall for five seconds and be perfectly fine?" he asked. "It's because video games give people a way to escape from reality, so the impossible becomes the usual."

"I don't get it."

"The question was referencing Call of Duty."

"I meant, why would someone hide from life?"

"They don't hide, they just get away from life. Sometimes, you get so angry you want to go on a murdering spree. The only downside to this is a life sentence to jail and/or death. In a video game, and can do that and be rewarded for it." Brandon explained.

Alice sighed. She didn't want to confuse herself further, so she refrained from asking anymore questions, "...I'm gonna' take a nap." she said, laying on the bed and quickly falling asleep.

Brandon played for another hour, but soon became bored. He then went over to the piano and began playing.

At that time, Alice bolted upright in her bed, eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Why? Why do I have these weird dreams?"

"What?" Brandon asked, continuing to play without looking, since he memorized the song he was playing.

"My dreams... They're so weird they scar me for life, man..." Alice said, wide eyed.

"What was it?" he asked, standing up and putting the piano key lid down.

"It's really random. It started with a giant gopher chasing me, then you came in and it ate you. Then it dug a giant hole and ran off. Soul and BlackStar came out of the hole and started singing opera, then I woke up from the weirdness of it all." she replied.

"Huh. Usually dreams are influenced by outside sources and memories, so unless you saw a giant gopher at sometime during your life, I don't know what the hell it was doing in your dreams." he said, shrugging.

"Like I said, my dreams are weird."

"Eh, mine are just as wierd, possibly weirder. The thing is, there not dreams though." he said, sitting down on the futon.

"You see into your own soul when you're asleep, don't you?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Ye-wait, how did you know that?" he said, stopping mid-sentence.

"Another Looker skill. I can see into other peoples' dreams. I'm only seen if I want to be seen, though." Alice grinned.

"So, you're a dream stalker. Nice. Just don't come into my dreams if I have a nosebleed." he said, opening a soda he grabbed.

"I'm so gonna' do that." Alice replied with a pervy grin.

"Goddammit..." he whispered under his breathe, his cheeks growing a little red.

"By the way, I didn't know you liked Maka in THAT way." Alice chuckled.

"Hey, it's my male instinct. Besides, it's not only Maka." he said, thinking back on his dreams.

"...Who else?" she asked pervily. "I'll hypnotise you and make you answer if you don't tell me."

She started poking his face. "Tell meeeee!" she whined. "Or I will ruin every wet dream you have until we get back to our own dimensions!"

"How would you manage that!?" Brandon asked.

"Like I said, when I go into someone's dreams I have the option to be seen or not, like an on/off button. And I will make sure you will be able to see and hear me!" Alice threatened.

"Oh god..." he said, shivering as the thought of her entering one of his sex dreams entered his mind.

"Now tell me!" Alice growled.

"Anybody really. My testosterone doesn't seem to have a preference." he said, shrugging.

"...You really are a pervert..." Alice chuckled. "So, anyone? ...Even Soul and BlackStar?"

"Oh god no! I meant only women!" he yelled.

Alice chuckled before realizing something. "All women, eh?" she picked up her frying pan, getting ready to hit Brandon with it. "...Even me?"

"...I can't remember..." he lied, his cheeks growing redder.

"I can tell you're lying." Alice said, glaring. Her grip on the frying pan tightened.

"Oh god, why?" he asked, bracing himself for the inevitable crushing force of the metal pan.

"Tell. Me. NOW!" she shouted.

"...yes..." he said, waiting for the pan to crush his cranium.

Alice blushed angrily, then hit him with the frying so hard that it caused an impact crater. "PERVERT!"

"...ow." he said, his mouth bleeding because a piece of his cheek was cut when his jaw slammed into the ground. He then struggled incrediably to get up. He finally achieved his goal after much effort, coming out of the crater with a pop-like sound.

She hit him again, harder.

"...hmph." was all he could manage, since his mouth was buried into the ground, along with the rest of his face. He struggled once again to get free, and popped out again, with a louder sound this time. Alice glared at him, still blushing. "I don't know why every one makes such a big deal of it. I am a male. I am also undergoing puberty. Because of that, testosterone is produced. Testosterone's main purpose is to activate the testes, which produce sperm. It also activates the primal instinct of wanting to reproduce. It's a normal male process, it should be accepted if anything, not shunned." he said, rubbing his head.

"It's insulting!" Alice yelled.

"How? It should be a compliment!" he yelled back, getting annoyed.

"..." Alice decided to shut up and think about what he just said.

"What?" he asked, confused due to her sudden silence.

"...I guess you're right about that..."

"Wait, you're agreeing with me?" he asked, generally surprised, expecting her to argue more.

"Never thought you'd hear a girl agreein' with ya' on somethin' like that, huh?" Alice asked, twirling her hair with her finger sheepishly.

"Actually, I wouldnt have ever considered that a possibility." he said.

"Guess I over-reacted. Sorry." she said, letting go of her hair.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have brought up the topic." he said, apologizing.

"Eh, who cares?"

"Good point." he said, pulling out his phone. "It's 7:00. I'm going to go get some pajamas from the clothing store. Do you want to come?" he asked, walking towards the Mustang and unlocking it.

"Nah. Already got some, remember?" Alice replied.

"Oh yea..." Brandon said, a small amount of blood beginning to drip from his nose. "I'll be right back." he said, getting into the car. He quickly drove to the clothing store, which was still unoccupied from the zombies. He quickly went in, and grabbed 3 pairs of flannel pants and three white t-shirts. The pants were all some form of camouflage, with one being a classical woodland print, another one being a digital desert print, and the last one being a digital urban pint. He quickly got back into the car and drove home.

"I'm back." he called pulling into the garage. The sight he met instantly caused blood to gush from his nose. He saw Alice, and she decided to change into her 'pajamas' early.

"Oh, hey, Brandon." she smiled.

"uh...uh..." he repeated, physically having to stop his hormones from taking control of his actions.

"You OK, Brandon?" she said walking over to him.

"Ye-yeah." he said quickly, grabbing the bag from the back seat. His mind was hazy, and he began changing unknowingly in front of Alice into his new pajamas.

Alice looked away, trying to stop her own nosebleed. Brandon quickly finished, and snapped back to attention.

"What? Why am I I pajamas?" he asked, seeing the clothes on him instead of his normal outfit.

"Y-You changed clothes, Brandon." Alice replied, blushing and still trying to stop her nosebleed. "...In front of me..."

"WHAT?! Oh god, I'm am sorry, I must've zoned ou-wait, is that a pervert nose I see?" he asked, noticing the trickle of blood.

"Um, maybe..." she replied, blushing.

"Heh, it's ok. I would probably die of blood loss if I were in your position." he joked, grabbing the bag and putting it next to the futon.

Alice looked at him before chuckling. "Nice PJs, Brandon."

"Why thank you." he said, rubbing one of the pant legs. "I got 'em because they were so damn soft."

"Hope ya' realize I was being sarcastic." Alice giggled.

"Oh. Well, theyre still soft." he said.

"They don't look soft." Alice replied.

"Here, feel it." he said, throwing a pair from the bag towards her.

Alice caught the pants and ran her hand across the fabric. "Wow, they're really soft." then, as a joke, she decided to say, "Why not feel mine?" Brandon's nose began trickling blood again.

"Re-really?" he asked, hormones blocking his judgement of the context. Alice just sighed at his stupidity. Brandon saw this and realized she was joking. "Aw..." he moaned, his hopes smashed.

Alice then decided to tease him further. "Do what ya' want. I could care less!" He perked right back up, a perverted grin beginning to grow on his face.

"Anything?" he asked, the grin growing larger.

"Like I said, I could care less." she paused. "Just DON'T lick me."

"Oh boy." he said, starting to walk towards her. Then, he felt a familiar feeling in his groin area, the feeling he always got when arroused. 'Goddammit, not here!' he thought, quickly covering his crotch with his hands.

Alice chuckled. 'How funny~!' she thought. Then started thinking about whether she should pretend to go to sleep with him like that.

"What?" he asked, still covering his reproductive organ with one of his hands.

"Goin' to bed," she lied. "Good night~!" she then layed on her bed and pretended to go to sleep.

"Goddamit. I had a chance of getting laid and I blew it. This is why I'm still a virgin." he aloud, thinking Alice was asleep. "Might as well do the next best thing." he said, and walked over to the piano. He opened the lid, and began playing 'I Just Had Sex' by The Lonely Island, singing along as he played.

'I'm so using this for black-mail!' Alice thought to herself.

He finished the song, then decided to get to sleep. He was very tired at this point, and was mostly brain dead. He unwittingly crawled into Alice's bed, thinking it was his own, and fell asleep. Not wanting to wake her meister, Alice also fell asleep. Sure enough, Brandon was having a sex dream. He was just hoping to God that Alice wouldn't pop in and ruin it for him.

When Alice woke the following morning, she felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"What the... Brandon!" she muttered to herself, then picked up her frying pan and wacked him in the head with it.

"OH FUCK!" he yelled, his hands instantly coming up to his face. "What the hell was that fo-wait, why am I in your bed?" he asked mid-sentence, realizing where he was.

"Dunno, Brandon," she retorted angrily. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I don't know either! If I knew, why would I be asking you?!" he shot back, aggrivated by both her attitude and being hit in the face with her frying pan.

Alice gasped. "Did you rape me in my sleep?!"

"No. If I did, your underwear would be soiled." he said plainly.

"Just checking. I don't want to lose my virginity to someone whose not even from my dimension!" Alice replied.

"Eh, if we stayed in that brothel any longer, I don't think you would've had a choice." he said, getting out of the bed.

"After what I did to you last night, I thought you would've been surprised that I was a virgin." she replied plainly.

"True. You so easy, I thought you had some sort of STD." he joked, grabbing clean clothes.

"Actually, everything last night was a prank. I didn't mean any of it. And I didn't really go to sleep, either. So I know you're a virgin, too. Besides, what in the world possesed you to believe I'd actually let you do anything to me?" Alice smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't let me have sex with you, since I know you have more class than a slut. I persionally thought you were just having another hormonisl mome-oh my god you listened to me sing didn't you?" he asked mid-sentence, the events of last night running rapidly through his mind.

"Yeah. Never sing again." she replied, finally getting out of bed.

"Oh goddammit." he said, sighing in defeat. "You were lucky I wasn't really horny last night, or I actually would've made a move on you." he called, getting into the shower.

"Then you would've gotten your ass kicked." Alice replied, grabbing her own clothes. She quickly changed, tossing her pajamas on the bed.

Brandon chuckled, turning on the shower. He quickly showered, and changed inside of the station. He quickly came out, fully dressed, but still a little wet. "Your turn." he said, walking over to the futon. Alice took her shower, wrapping a towel around her before getting out. She then changed clothes, hoping to get some reaction out of Brandon. She thought it was hilarious whenever he got a nosebleed. Brandon saw her come out, and a cascade of blood began falling from his nostrils.

"My God, her body is perfect... " he said in an almost trance state, watching her walk to her clothes.

"Thanks." Alice replied, changing clothes and taking her sweet time.

"What?" he asked, unaware he was thinking aloud, snapping back to his senses.

"You just said my body was perfect." she replied apathetically.

"Well, it is." he said, quickly looking her over. "I really need to stop thinking out loud..."

Alice chuckled. "You do need to stop thinking out loud."

"Goddammit, I did it again didn't I?" he said, getting annoyed with himself.

"Yes."

"Fuck!" he yelled, getting very annoyed. His weapon simply chuckled, putting her shirt on. "Do you not care that I'm here?" he asked, his nose trickling more blood.

"Not really." she replied, putting on her pants.

"I'm ok with that." he said, even more blood dripping out of his nose.

Alice sat on the bed, crossing her legs and tieing her hair in a ponytail. "How do I look? Be honest~!"

"Really good." he said, devoid of all perverted intentions, smiling a small smile.

"Thanks." Alice replied, then smiled nervously. "You're still nosebleeding..."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." he said, wiping his nose. "Actually, I think it just stopped." he said, wiping the area under his nose clean of blood. "Wanna lick?" he asked, offering his hand which had blood on it. Alice licked the blood off of his hand slowly, wondering if he'd get another nosebleed. As she licked his hand, he felt the familiar warm liquid start dripping from his nasal passage. 'Am I seriously turned on by this?' he thought.

Alice saw the nosebleed and smirked. "You're just really horny today, aren't ya'?" she asked.

"Well, let's recap what's happened to me recently." he said, wiping his nose. "I saw you in whore clothing, you were submitting to my sexual desires, I had a sex dream, I woke up in bed with you, you changed in front of me, and now you're licking blood off of my hand. Yea, I'm pretty horny." he said, calling back on all of the recent events.

Alice chuckled, then walked over to Brandon. "I'm gonna' do somethin' you'll probably love, then~!" she smirked, sticking her tongue out.

"Um, what?" Alice then licked his neck, very slowly. "Oh-h God..." Brandon said, letting the feeling of pleasure wash over him, shivering. Then she kissed him on the lips. He was surprised at first, but accepted it. 'Am I dreaming?' he thought, only to have the feeling of her lips on his proved his thought wrong.

Alice pulled away, brushing imaginary dirt off of her shirt. "I'm gonna' take a nap." she yawned.

"Goddammit! Why must you toy with me so?!" he yelled, annoyed with her for leading him on so much then stopping.

She sat on the bed and smirked. "Because I am a sadistic bitch."

"No arguments there..." he muttered, still pissed.

Alice chuckled. "Until you try somethin' back, this is how it'll end everytime~!" then she layed on the bed and closed her eyes, just waiting for Brandon to try something. He walked up to her, and climbed into the bed. He embraced her with both arms, and gave slow kisses up her arm and neck, stopping when he reached the top of her neck. He then slowly touched his lips against hers, waiting for a reaction. She pulled away. "Sorry, Brandon. That's it for now. Consider this pay-back for duct-taping me to the passengers seat in the RV." He quickly grew depressed.

"You said your payback would be 10 times worse. You were right." he said, getting out of the bed and walking to the futon. Alice chuckled at his depression. Her laughter made him even more depressed. " I'm going out." he said sadly, getting into the Mustang.

"Where ya' goin'?" Alice asked curiously.

"I'm going to make myself a CQB circuit." he said, getting into the car and starting the engine.

"What's a CQB circuit?" she asked.

"A close quarters combat training course." he said.

"Oh... you're gonna' try to hurt me, aren't you?" Alice replied.

"No, I'm going o find a way to release anger WITHOUT hurting you." he said.

"Oh, OK~! Have fun!"

"How? You've just shut me down when I was all worked up..." he mumbled to himself, backing out of the garage. He drove quickly to the local butcher, and picked up three recently deceased pigs, and put them in bags. He then went and found an embalming kit, required to keep the pigs preserved. He then went to the hardware store and picked up three 6' long PVC pipes, some extreme hold glue, duct tape, three 5 gallon buckets, and a bag of cement mix. On his way out, he saw a dark blue Ford F-150. 'I should grab that later, since I pick up a lot of stuff very often. ' he thought, putting the items away in the little free space in the trunk and in the back seat. He quickly drove home and brought out all of the supplies. He filled the three buckets with the cement mix and water, causing the mixture to harden. While waiting for the cement to set, he embalmed the pigs. He finished that quickly, and saw the cement was hardening. He then stuck the PVC pipes in and had to wait for the rest of the cement to harden.

"I've been waiting for you~! ...That sounded way more sexual than it was supposed to sound" Alice said, looking at the dead pigs.

"You can't eat them. They're the targets for the course." Brandon said, seeing her stare at the pigs hungrily.

"Ew! They've got embalming stuff in them, and that usually makes my stomach hurt." Alice replied in disgust.

"You've eaten embalmed meat before?" Brandon asked, curious as to why she didn't die from the poisons in the embalming material.

"I was seven, alright? I didn't know that dead boy was embalmed, and I was sick for a week..." Alice stated nervously, twirling her hair with her finger.

"Wait, you ate a dead boy? Never mind, you were a wendigo, that's why..." he said, remembering her past. He then saw the cement was fully set. "Help me set up the pigs, please." he said, walking to the buckets. Alice grabbed a pig and some rope, and walked over to Brandon, waiting for instructions. "Hold it with its spine against the pipe." he instructed. She quickly did so, and Brandon squirted the glue into place. He then quickly wrapped the entire pig against the pipe with duct tape. They did the same process for the rest of the pigs, and we're done within 20 minutes.

"Done!" Brandon exclaimed when they finished with the final pig. "It says here that the glue will take three hours to set enough to hold the weight, then 24 hours to completely set." he said, reading the back of the glue container.

"So... what now?" Alice asked her meister.

"Now, I have a pick-up to jack." he responded, grinning.

"OK..." Alice was confused. He quickly ran to the hardware store and found the truck. Fortunately, the truck was left unlocked, and abandon quickly got into the driver's seat. He opened the wire box beneath the steering wheel and found the starter wire, he then connected that to a live wire, and the engine roared to life. It was surprisingly loud, even for a pick-up.

"I'll have to give this one a special paint job too." he said out loud, beginning his drive home. He quickly arrived, and opened the garage. He then pulled the new pick-up into the garage and got out. "Like it?" he asked, gesturing his hand towards the truck.

"So, now we have three cars that we don't need." Alice said.

"Hey, all of them have specific purposes." he said.

Alice looked skeptical. "Still, do we really need three cars?"

"We need the mustang for basic transport, the RV for road trips, and the pick-up for when I need to get a large amount of supplies." he said, gesturing his hand towards each vehicle.

"Oh well. Have you ever thought about the fact that we don't have enough money to take care of the damn things?" she paused. "And i'm not using my fools' gold coins. Those were hard to make!"

"I thought you said you were loaded." he said, remembering back to the convenience store in NYC.

"Well, they're not mine so technically I don't have to waste my money on them." Alice replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Well, I'm nearly broke, so I need a way to make more money." he said, pulling out his wallet and opening it, seeing that it was nearly empty.

"OK, good luck with that~!" Alice said. "There's no way anyone would hire you~!"

"Why not? I work just as hard as the next guy, and I'm always on the best of behaviors!" he shot back, annoyed by her insult.

Alice smirked while trying to think of a good insult. "'Cause your too easy~!"

"So? It is a mans sole purpose in life to get laid, so being easy is a good thing, not an insult." he replied.

"Yeah, but that makes it easier for women like me to manipulate you." she replied.

"As long as the man gets laid, he couldn't care less." he said.

"I said women like ME. Which means the guy usually dies. I think a man should value his life more than how many girls he lays. By the way, you just proved how stuck-up, shallow, horny, and inconsiderate most guys are." the ex-Kishin replied.

"No, I just proved how stuck-up, shallow, horny, and inconsiderate men's instincts are. The man himself will most definitely differ, but there will always be bias in his actions due to his instincts." he explained, realizing he didn't clarify enough.

"No. Most men are like that." Alice replied. "Good, redeeming qualities in people are hard to find these days, especially in men. I'm ashamed to say the only redeeming qualities I have is loyalty and a good sense of humor." Alice looked disgusted with herself. "Humans are horrible, sinful creatures."

"We'll, at least you have humor, or I would've kick your ass to the curb long ago." he joked, grinning.

"..." Alice was not amused.

"I was kidding. I wouldn't have thrown you out, even if you were the reincarnation of Satan. I help someone in need no matter what." he said.

Alice could tell he wasn't lying, but she still didn't believe him. He didn't help Samantha, in fact she needed to be saved from him. 'I would've helped her...' Alice thought. Brandon checked his phone quickly, and realized it was noon.

"It's 12:00, so I'm going to put a custom paint job on the pick-up." he said, walking towards it. "Do you wanna come?"

"I guess." Alice replied.

"Let's go then." he said, opening the door of the truck. Alice climbed into the passengers seat. He quickly drove to the paint shop, where he parked the car in the paint booth and got out. "What do you think would look good on this?" he asked, patting the truck's front left side panel.

"Um, light blue?" Alice replied, not sure if there was a right or wrong answer. She wasn't really good with things like that.

"Really? Light blue? That's what you want to paint the truck? I can paint very detailed designs, in case you were afraid of asking for something harder." he said, a bit shocked by her answer.

"Um, well, I'm not very good with this kind of stuff..." she chuckled nervously, fiddling with her hair again.

"Well, if that's what you want..." he said, almost disappointedly, putting on the protective gear.

"Go wait by the glass window inside." he said, pointing towards a window that looked in on the paint booth. "What shade of light blue do you want?" he asked, pointing at a color table on the wall with all of the colors offered.

"Well, it's fine if you don't want to paint it that color!" Alice said, noticing his dissapointed tone of voice. "It's your car, not mine!"

"Really? Thank god!" he exclaimed, sounding very relieved. "I know exactly what I'm gonna paint it." he said, grinning while loading a black paint can into the spray gun. "Get inside." he instructed, pointing towards the door. "One breathe of this stuff will make your lungs burn like a bitch."

"OK." Alice replied, going inside the building. He covered the windowswith tape and began painting. He sprayed three layers of black onto the car, then painted a dark blue into a light blue flame paint job on the front grill, reaching back to half way across the side panels. He then sprayed a steely gray metallic paint powder onto the car, giving it a metal-like look. He then sprayed a final primer layer over the entire car, and walked out.

"It takes about 3 hours to dry." he said, taking the protective helmet off, walking into the building where Alice was waiting.

"Well, what're we gonna' do for three hours?" Alice asked restlessly.

"I don't know..." Brandon said, bordom quickly washing over him. Alice face-palmed. "God, I'm bored..." he said, looking at the car.

"...Same..."

"What can we do?" he asked, thinking about something to stop the boredom.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have just asked you that very question." Alice replied.

"Sorry. I was thinking aloud again." he said, realizing he was thinking out loud. "Wanna see if I can find a job?" he asked, remembering his lack of money.

"Sure." Alice replied boredly.

"We should probably ask Shinigami-sama. He would probably have some civil service jobs to help rebuild from the outbreak." he said, thinking of available job.

"OK. Why not?" Alice replied, walking toward the door.

Brandon followed, and they quickly walked to the academy. They then walked into the Death Room, and walked along the guillotine path. Alice fidgeted nervously, a bit scared of what would happen if Lord Death somehow figured out where they were from.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her fidgeting.

"U-Um, well this is only the third time i've ever met the original Lord Death..." Alice replied a bit sheepishly.

"Oh, duh." he said, remembering her past. They walked some more, and finally reached the room in which Lord Death was in. He was turned, looking into his mirror. "Excuse me, Lord Death?" Brandon asked, trying to get the reapers attention. He quickly wheeled around.

"Hiya~!" he said, turning to face the two.

Alice wasn't sure what to say to the reaper. She felt so weak compared to him. So human. "W-Well, um... uh I-It's j-just, well-"

"Go ahead and say it. No need to be nervous." Lord Death chimed.

"We seem to be getting short on money, so I was wondering if there were any civil service jobs available. Something involving destruction would be ideal."Brandon said, trying to draw the reaper's attention off of Alice, noticing her stuttering.

"Oh~! I see~! There are still a few Zombies around if you'd like that job, or you could help train the new students~. Those are the only jobs available that involve destruction or fighting at the moment, I'm afraid." The reaper responded in his cartoon-like voice, looking at the two students. 'I'll have to keep an eye on these two...' he thought to himself.

Alice fidgeted under his gaze. This was the weakest she'd ever felt in her life. "Zombie clean up sounds good to me." Brandon said, secretly excited about getting to use his shotgun again.

"Y-Yeah, we'll go with th-that." Alice replied nervously.

"OK, but I'm warning you, there aren't many left and it will be hard to find them~!" Lord Death said, a bit too cheerfully. 'I'll definately have to keep these two monitered.' he thought.

"Thank you, Lord Death." he said. "C'mon Alice, we have sme zombies to hunt!" he exclaimed, perhaps a bit too excited than a normal person would be. Alice bowed at Lord Death shyly before following Brandon. "Let's see, if we're hunting zombies that want to hide, a sniper would be the best choice of weaponry." Brandon said, drawing back on his tactical knowledge.

"You're the expert." Alice replied.

"Thanks for the compliment." he said, walking down the hallway to the academy's front door. Alice simply followed him. They began walking towards the hunting store, taking an alternative route. As they walked though, Brandon spotted a box with a parachute draped across the top of it in the middle of the street..

"If that's what I think it is, then we don't need to go to the hunting store." he said, walking towards the box.

He quickly opened it, and began rummaging through the contents.

"Let's see, food rations, water, extra clothes..." he said, placing the objects on the ground next to him as he named them.

"Weapons?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Possibly." he quickly replied, taking out more supplies. He took out more supplies, then hit the mother load.

"Heh, it appears that the Army was prepared for a zombie outbreak, and depended on the survivors to prevent its spreading." he said, removing a fully automatic M4A1 and a SCAR-L. He then removed ten Berreta M9 pistols, along with two .357 revolvers and a Desert Eagle .50AE.

"Here we go, exactly what we were looking for." he said, removing a L96A1 sniper rifle, along with 7.62x51mm rounds.

"How do you know it's Abbey's?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You said Abbey was preparing. How do you know this is her stuff?" Alice repeated.

"I must've said the wrong word. I meant to say the Army." he said, beginning to load the L96A1's 10 round box clip.

"Eh, maybe I just misheard you." Alice said. 'Damn, am I still thinking about that?' she thought.

"Probably." he said, loading the clip into the bolt-action rifle. He then removed 5.56x45mm ammo and filled the M4A1's clip.

"Here, take this. If I don't protect you fast enough, use this to defend yourself." he said, handing her the rifle and clip.

"OK." Alice said, taking the weapons. 'Even though I'm completely useless with these...' she thought.

"Come with me to the top of the roofs. When we spot the zombies, try to attract their attention by waving and shouting on the ground. Then, as they converge on you, I will pick them off, one by one." he explained, grabbing extra clips for the rifle. He then spotted the pistols. He loaded one of the Berreta pistols and handed it to Alice.

"If your clip runs out, use this." he instructed, loading the Desert Eagle and putting it in his pocket.

"OK." Alice said. He then reached back into the bag and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"Let's get to the roofs to see if any zombies are nearby." he said, grabbing the rifle, and began walking towards the nearest buildings entrance.

"Alright." They walked toward the entrance and walked up the stairs. They quickly reached the roof, where Brandon saw that he was looking over a somewhat large park. Better yet, there was three zombies spread out throughout the area.

"Go down there and see if you can draw more of them." he instructed Alice, deploying the sniper's bipod and set the bipod on the edge of the roof.

"OK." she jumped off the roof, landing on both feet in the park. By doing so, she atrracted the attention of all the visible Zombies, along with five other Zombie that were hidden. Brandon quickly made a list of the order of zombies that had to die first, basing their priority levels on their distance away from where he was. He took his first shot, killing the farthest zombies with a head shot. The others seemed to be oblivious, so he slid back the bolt, and took another shot at the next farthest zombie. The zombie's head exploded, and the other zombies seemed to become aware of his presence. They quickly began hobbling away, and Brandon realized they would be gone before he killed them all.

"Alice, open fire!" he yelled, sniping the next farthest zombie, sliding the bolt back then forward quickly. Alice then began to wildly blast Zombies, hitting a few and missing a lot. "Control your fire!" Brandon yelled, sniping another zombie, sliding the bolt back and forth, loading another round. "Aim for center mass, fire in short bursts, and control your breathing!"

"OK!" Alice replied. Using his advice, she hit more Zombies instead of missing.

Brandon saw that only one zombie remained, and pulled the trigger. The rifle jammed, and he saw Alice's clip was empty. He then pulled out his Desert Eagle from his pocket. 'I really hope this works...' he thought, lining up the zombie in the iron sights. He pulled the trigger, and time seemed to slow for him. There was an flare of fire at the end of the barrel, followed by the bullet flying out. He then watched its flight course, and at the end, it connected with the zombie's skull. Its head exploded in a shower of blood and brain matter, and Brandon sighed in relief as time returned to normal. Alice hid behind a tree to avoid getting brain-juice all over her. "Alice! Are you ok?!" he called, not seeing her hide behind the tree, thinking he accidentally shot her in his rush of sniping the zombies.

Alice came out from behind the tree and smirked. "Of course I'm OK!" she called up to him.

"Thank God. I thought i shot you when i shot the zombie with my pistol." he called back, putting the pistol back in his pocket. he then looked down and saw the emoty .50 Ae shell. 'I should probably take that for good luck.' he thought, bending over and picking up the empty case.

"You comin' down or what?" Alice called up to Brandon.

"Yea." he called, grabbing the rifle and hopped off the roof. He landed, making a small impact crater when he landed. "You really need to work on your aim." he said, walking up to her.

"I know..." Alice said. "I'm pretty much useless with a gun."

"You still helped. Without you, some of them would've escaped and caused a world-wide pandemic." he said, taking out the Desert Eagle and unloading it.

"Um, thanks...?"

"You're welcome." he said, putting the now-empty Desert Eagle back into his pocket. "We should probably go and tell Lord Death that the zombies are dead." he said, throwing the rifle over his shoulder, holding it against his back with the sling that came with it.

"OK." Alice replied. They quickly returned to the academy, where they walked back into the Death Room. There, Lord Death was waiting for them.

"Lord Death, the zombies are dead." Brandon said as they walked into the room.

"Oh~! Oh~! That's good~! If we didn't take care of them, a Kishin Revolution probably would've happened!" Lord Death said. At the mention of a Kishin Revolution, Alice's face grew pale and she fainted.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N I'm gonna' try to make this another long chapter. :D And apperantly rape isn't rape if you enjoy it. XD Oh, and I might be doing a seperate fic involving Samara, Cam and Fred, but I'll need some ideas for it. Said seperate fic will cross with this one and will be from Samara's P.O.V.**

"Crap!" Brandon called, catching her in his arms. Lord Death looked at Brandon with a confused expression, waiting for an explanation as to why Alice fainted. 'Shit. Why am I always stuck lying when I suck at it?' he thought to himself, watching Lord Death's stare.

"Alice has a...uh...screw this, I can't lie for shit." he said, giving up on trying. "I don't know why she does it, but she will just randomly faint at times." he said, readjusting her body so her arm was over his shoulder.

Under his mask, Lord Death wore a thoughtful expression. "Would you mind explaining why she was afraid the whole time?"

"To be honest, I think she was afraid of your power." Brandon said, thinking of a hypothesis for her fear.

"Hm... well, anyway I'm afraid I have another job for you. No one has offered training the new students, and I thought you'd be able to take the job." The reaper explained.

"Alright. Who are the students?" Brandon asked.

"We have both Alex and Samara." Lord Death said.

"Ok, I'll go bring Alice home, and then I'll come back to meet them." Brandon said, readjusting Alice since she was starting to fall.

"OK~! Have fun~!" Lord Death called as Brandon dragged his weapon out of the room. He dragged her put of the front door and then picked her up when they reached the stairs. He then walked down the stairs and jogged quickly back to there house. He reached it after about 15 minutes, and opened the door. He laid her down on her bed, then went to the shower and wet a towel, and came back to where she was lying and put it on her head. He then got into the Mustang and drove back to the academy. He walked up the stairs, and saw five kids talking in the courtyard. He then began walking towards them.

"Hey, are any of you Alex or Samara?" he asked, approaching the group.

A small girl, that appeared to be fourteen years old, turned around. She had light brown-almost blonde-hair and violet eyes. She wore a scarf and coat, which was odd considering they were in the middle of a desert. "Hello." she said with a light Russian accent. "I am Samara Romanov."

"I'm Alex." one of the boys said. He was short, approximately 5'2", and was wearing a black hoodie and bootcut jeans, along with black Vans sneakers.

"Good. I'm Brandon, your new teacher." Brandon said, taking note of both meisters. "I'm guessing these three are your weapons?" he said, gesturing his hand towards the remaining kids.

A couple of boys turned to face Brandon. They both had red hair and green cat-like eyes. They both wore purple shirts, orange scarves and jeans. "Yes. We're Samara's weapons!" they said in perfect unison. They both spoke with irish accents.

"My name Fred Winston," the one on the left said.

"And I'm Cameron Winston." the boy on the right said. "But people call always me Cam, so you can, too~!"

"Hello, I am Stephane." a girl said timidly. She was very tall for her age, being about 5'6", and had long pink hair she wore a white button-up shirt with a long skirt that was a vibrant shade of pink and glasses over her large, pink eyes.

"What are your transformations?" Brandon inquired, taking a mental note of all of personal and their names.

"Fred and Cam are twin blades." Samara said.

"OK, Cam! Time to transform!" Fred said, and the twins-often referred to as the Cheshire Twins-jumped up and transformed into blades, landing in Samara's hands. They were both Katanas with iron blades. One of them, probably Fred, had a dark purple hilt with black stripes, while the other, most likely Cameron, had a white hilt with gray stripes.

"Impressive." Brandon said, impressed by the sight before him.

"And how about you?" he asked, turning the Stephane.

"I can either be a Benelli M4 Super 90, a Remmington ACR 6.8, or a PSG1." Stephane listed.

"Really? You're a gun?" Brandon asked in surprise, not expecting an innocent looking girl to be a firearm.

"Stephane, transform." Alex instructed, and she began glowing. She soon materialized into the M4, than the ACR, than the PSG1.

"Now that we know each other, how about we have a sparring match so I can see how you fight?" Brandon offered.

"Sure." Samara replied. "But, if I may ask, where is your weapon, teacher?"

"She passed out earlier, so she is at home, recovering." Brandon explained.

"Then how will you fight?" Stephane asked, appearing confused.

"I will only blocking your attacks." Brandon said.

"Alright~!" said one of the Cheshire Twins. "But next time we fight, we wanna' see your cute, little weapon." Samara nodded, before charging at Brandon with the sword with the purple hilt.

Brandon quickly dodged, quickly grabbing Samara's arm as the sword went by. He then pulled her so that she continued going in the original direction she came from, struggling to stop. He then saw Alex charging at him, firing the Benelli. He ducked under the shots that were being fired at him, running towards the shotgun. He quickly reached it, pulling the barrel down and pointing it at Alex's foot and pulled Alex's right arm upwards, forcing him to fire the shot. Alex began hoping and grabbing his foot, rubbing it to ease the pain. Brandon righted himself back up, seeing that Samara was about to attack again.

This time, Samara jumped up and crossed her swords so that were in the shape of an 'X'. She brought them down quickly. Brandon watched her on her fall, and saw a glint of metal out of the corner of his eye. He looked quickly and saw it was the Benelli, and quickly grabbed it. He then changed his soul frequency as to match Stephane's. He brought the gun up so that it was sideways, and used it to block Samara's attack.

It was at that time when they heard someone run into the courtyard. Of course it was a familiar smirking, red-eyed weapon. "This ain't a fight without me around~!" she chimed, running toward the commotion.

"Holy... Cam, I was wrong when said she was cute..." Fred said, his image showing up in one of the blades. "She is freakin' sexy!"

"Guys, we're in the middle of a fight!" Samara shouted, looking back and forth at both swords. "You can flirt later!"

"Alright, alright!" Fred replied. Alice transformed and fell into Brandon's hands. Then Samara charged at Brandon again. Brandon used Alice to block a horizontal slice, then threw the shotgun up in the air, catching it on the barrel, and swung that at the blade, knocking Samara off balance.

'Nice of you to show up.' Brandon thought to Alice, using his sword to block another slice.

'I've got a sixth sense for fights, but my head still hurts like hell...' Alice thought back, before Samara regained her balance and charged again.

She stuck out one sword, but kept one close to her stomach in case Brandon decided to block the attack again.

'She's adaptable. That's good.' he thought, jumpin to the left g to dodge the attack.

Samara slashed at Brandon, and when he tried to block she jabbed the other sword in his direction, missing his ear by half of an inch. He saw the sword go by, and brought the gun up along the center of his chest and knocked the sword away with it. He then heard a swooshing sound behind him and ducked. He turned on his heels and saw the follow-through of a punch thrown by Alex. He then stood up, hitting Alex's chin with the butt of the gun. He then shoved the shotgun into Alex's chest and pushed him away when the boy grabbed it. He then quickly turned around, being forced to block to avoid getting impaled in the chest by one of Samara's swords.

"Hey, Samara! Can we stop fighting now?" One of the twins asked.

"Why?" Samara responded.

"Because you said we could flirt with the hot sword-girl when we were done fighting!" the other twin replied.

"No. Not until Teacher dismisses us." Samara said, once again charging toward Brandon.

'Teacher? Haha! What kind of nickname is Teacher?' Alice thought to Brandon.

'Eh, at least she respects my authority.' he thought back, parrying the charge. She continued charging forward, and Brandon seized the opportunity. He used the flat side of his sword and slapped the top of Samara's hand, making her drop the sword in that hand. Brandon then quickly grabbed the handle as it was falling, and quickly matched his wavelength with the wavelength coming off of the sword. Samara slashed with her other sword, a bit lazily. She was getting tired.

Brandon quickly blocked with the new sword, and saw a flash of blue fly by his head. He quickly glanced back and saw Alex was shooting at him with the Benelli. He let go of the new sword, Samara falling off balance since she was using it to secretly lean on. He then quickly reached back behind him, grabbing the barrel of the shotgun and quicklyit foward and let go, throwing Alex into Samara. They then landed in a pile on the ground, one on top of the other.

"Class dismissed." Brandon said, Alice transforming back into her human form.

Samara stared at Brandon, amazed while Fred and Cam transformed back into humans and stalked over to Alice. Cam put an arm around her shoulder, as did Fred.

"Hello, hottie~!" Fred said. "My name is Frederick Winston, but you can call me Fred."

"I'm Cameron, but my nickname is Cam." Cam said. They both gave her cat-like smirks.

Needless to say, Alice wasn't effected by their flirting and just looked at them with a serious expression.

"Guys, no hitting on your teacher." Brandon instructed.

"But she's a hot teacher!" Fred whined.

Cam turned to Alice. "So what's your name, Miss?"

"My name is Alice." The red-eyed teen replied.

"Trust me, you do not want to get involved with her. She will torture you, using your hormones to make you want more, then cut you off completely." he warned, glaring at Alice.

"Pfft, doesn't mean she's not completely sexy." Fred countered.

"Are you jealous, Mr. Brandon?" Cam asked.

"Guys, stop torturing Teacher." Samara said, only to be ignored.

"No, i'm not jealous. I'm just trying to stop you two from making a horrible mistake." he said, beginning to get a little annoyed.

"I think you are~!" Fred teased.

"Please excuse them!" Samara pleaded. "They're twins..."

"Hey!" Cam shouted indignantly. "Not all twins are as weird as us!"

"There's no argument there..." Brandon muttered under his breathe, trying to calm down. Alice simply chuckled at his annoyance, then started poking Alex.

"What the hell are you doing?" the boy asked, surprised by her sudden desire to annoy him.

"You don't really talk much, do you?" Alice asked and stopped poking him.

"No. I like to keep to myself." he mumbled, flipping up the hood on his hoodie.

"I bet you don't really do much, either." she replied.

"No." he replied, feeling awkward having the conversation. The only other person he enjoyed talking to was Stephane.

"If you were a pet you'd be pretty damn boring. I know! You just need to have some fun~!" she said, wearing an expression she called 'rape face'. He immediately became scared, not knowing how to react. Luckily for him, Brandon glanced over at them and saw what was happening.

"Alice, leave him alone." Brandon instructed, walking up behind her.

"Hey!" she said as Brandon dragged her away. "It's not like I was gonna' rape the poor guy or anything..."

"And that's why he was scared shitless by that face you made? That's a rape face if I ever saw one." he said, dragging her. "You guys can go home. We will meet here again tomorrow at 9:00!" he called, dragging Alice to the car.

"Oh, c'mon! Have I ever lied to you? I mean, in this location? Seriously now. Like I would rape him! ...It's not rape if you enjoy it." Alice replied, getting into the car.

"From the looks of it, he wasn't enjoying it. In fact, if I hadn't interjected, he could have possibly pussed his pants in fear." Brandon said, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"Pffft, quit insultin' the new kid!" she said, slapping Brandon in the back of the head.

"I'm not insulting him!" he said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, and began driving. "I'm pretty sure anyone would piss themselves in fear if they had to look at the face you made for more than five seconds." Alice just chuckled pervertedly. "What?" he asked, confused as to why she was laughing.

"Well, you'd probably be nosebleeding at the implications." Alice replied.

"Quite possibly." he replied, thinking about it. Alice chuckled again. They drove in quiet, until Brandon broke the silence. "What were you trying to do that night?" he asked, thinking back to the night she was completely out of character.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"That night. You know, when we got back from NYC."

"In the RV or when we actually got home?"

"When we got home, after you visited with Nygus." he clarified.

"Like I said, it was pay-back for taping me up in the RV."

"You could have gotten your revenge in many different-and possibly worse-ways, so why did you choose that one?" the meister asked, still trying to figure it out.

"I figured that would be the best way to get you back, considering how perverted you can be sometimes." Alice replied.

"Still..." he said, but never finished, drifting off into a daydream.

"Still what?" Alice asked.

"...nothing." he said, looking away but still keeping one eye on the road.

"...Whatever." Alice said, looking in the opposite direction.

They drive home in silence, where Brandon parked the car. "I'm going to get the truck." he said, walking out of the door.

"OK." Alice said going inside. "I'll wait for you here." she said, sitting on the bed. He jogged quickly to the paint shop, and got into the truck. He re-hotwired the truck and backed out of the booth. He drove quickly home, opening the garage and pulling the truck in.

"I'm back." he said, getting out of the driver's seat and closing the door.

"Hm?" Alice looked in his direction. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." he said, grabbing a pair of pajamas and getting into the shower to change. Alice changed into her pajamas while Brandon was still in the shower. He quickly finished changing, and came out before she was done. He opened the curtain, and saw Alice with only her slutty shirt and panties. His nose immediately began trickling blood.

Alice put her pants on before she noticed Brandon. "Dear Gott, not again..." she said, hoping he wasn't still horny.

"What?" he asked, snapping to attention, wiping the blood off of his nose.

"...Nothing, Brandon. Nothing at all..." Alice replied.

"Ok." he replied, wiping more blood away. He then checked his phone.

"It's 9:00. We need to be up and dressed by 8:00 so we can meet our students tomorrow morning." he said, putting his phone away in his pajama pocket.

"OK. We should discuss our next lesson. I have one in mind that even you might need some help with." Alice said.

"What is it?' Brandon asked, lying down on the futon.

"This technique has kept me from bleeding to daeth more times than I can count," Alice replied, breathing deeply. "It's something I like to call 'Shut the fuck up and calm down'." she chuckled. "Kidding, It's actually a breathing technique. If you have a fatal wound, you have to calm down, as you should know by now. This technique focuses on taking long, deep breaths and controlling the amount of blood coming out of your body. For weapon and meister pairs, this should especially helpful because it'll give your partner enough time to get help if you use it correctly."

"I'm guessing I need to get stabbed in this exercise?" Brandon asked.

She chuckled. "No, you don't. For now, we'll just focus on the breathing part."

"That's good. Besides, even if I screw up, I could always heal myself and be fine." he said, stretching.

"That's why you need to know this. If you fight an opponent who can paralyse your soul, you will not be able to heal yourself!" Alice said in an urgent, teacher-like tone of voice.

"Been there, done that, lived through it." he said.

"You most likely had someone with you. Maka, right?" Alice said, raising an eyebrow. "Lets not dwell on that. I need you to know how to do this before tomorrow. It's harder than you think for impatient people like us." she said, getting into a meditation position.

"I'll follow your lead." he said, getting into a meditation position. "Though I find it difficult you would be able to get into this position if you had a peirced lung or something or the sort."

"No, this is just to start off with. I find it easier to calm down in this position, so it's what we'll start with. When everyone of the students have mastered this, we will no long use this position." Alice said. "Now, clear your mind." Brandon cleared his mind, and all of his senses, and found himself in a state of calmness and relaxedness. Alice also cleared her mind, she, too, entering the relaxed state. "Now, take a long, deep breath." she said, taking long, deep breaths. Brandon did as instructed, filling his lungs to maximum capacity then releasing it slowly. "Now, I need you to feel your pulse. It shouldn't have slowed down much, and if I feel it for you it could distract the lesson." Alice instructed. "It's necessary for you to do while your trying to master this technique. When you do master it, you will no longer need to do this." Brandon slowly lifted his left hand and placed it on his right wrist. He quickly found his pulse, while preserving his clear mind.

"And now?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"Focus on your wavelength. Try to slow it, you'll know it's working when your pulse slows." Alice replied. Brandon slowed his wavelength, using his ability to change it to make the process much easier and quicker.

"I did it." he responded, feeling his pulse start to slow.

"OK. That's it." Alice said, shifting out of her meditative pose. "That's the technique."

"I could probably do that without all of the meditation right now." he said, getting out of the position, which had turned uncomfortable.

"A lot of people can't, so I decided to make you do it. Congrats, you've mastered it." his partner said.

"Thanks. I bet it's going to be hard to get Fred and Cam to do it without trying to hit on you every five seconds." Brandon joked, lying back down on the futon. Alice chuckled, lying on the bed. "Alice, what ever you do, DO NOT try to seduce them." Brandon instructed.

"I won't. I only did that to you because I wanted revenge." Alice replied, giving Brandon a Cheshire-Cat grin.

"Revenge for what?" Brandon asked, confused.

"...For taping me to the RV with duct-tape, dumkopf." Alice responded, amazed at her meister's stupidity.

"You already got revenge for that!" the meister shot back.

"...Brandon, that's what I was taking about. If I'm remembering this correctly, I only seduced you once." Alice replied.

"Yes, you did." Brandon said, remembering back to what was possibly the best night of his life.

"Exactly."

"Do you understand what I'm saying? I said don't seduce Fred and Cam." he said, becoming confused as to what she was talking about.

"I won't, I won't!" Alice promised. "On a side note, did you know 'meister' is German for 'master'?"

"I had a hunch." he said, grinning. He then began thinking about the technique he just learnt. "Hey Alice, stand up for a second. I wanna test something." he said, getting into a sitting position.

"OK." she replied, standing. He looked over at her, dressed in her slutty clothes, and immediately got a nosebleed. He then focused his wavelength in onto the frequency he achieved earlier, and wiped the blood off of his face. He then wiped his bloodied hand on his pant leg, and waited about two seconds before wiping again. he pulled his hand back, and saw his hand was clean.

"Hey, I can stop my nosebleeds now using that technique." he said.

"..." Alice just gave him a blank stare.

"Hey, it could prove useful one day." he said, noticing her stare.

"How?" she replied apathetically.

"In case we run into another wendigo, and it's a hot chick." Brandon replied, quickly coming up with a scenario where controlling his nosebleed would be helpful.

"If we ran into another Wendigo, it'd of already smelled you by then." Alice said, covering her nose. "You reek so much of humanity, even I wanna' puke!"

"Would you rather the smell of insanity?" he asked, aggravated by her insult.

"Yeah. Amazing as this may sound," Alice replied. "Humans have a very distinct smell, and it's not a very pleasant one, either. It gets worse when someone uses perfume or cologne. Insanity, however, actually smells like... like... I can't describe it, but it's a pleasant smell." Alice smiled. "Humans don't know this because their senses aren't developed enough." she said, tapping her nose.

"Then take a deep wiff." he said, changing his soul wavelength so that his soul was emitting the insanity wavelength, the smell of insanity quickly overwhelming his smell.

Alice looked at him like he was stupid, before laying back down on the bed. "Just go to sleep, we need to wake up early tomorrow." she said, before drifting off into sleep.

"Fine." he said, changing his wavelength back to normal, and quickly fell asleep.

Alice woke at 6:57, she figured it was close enough to seven, so she woke Brandon. "We've got an hour, three minutes and forty-five seconds to get ready and get to the DWMA courtyard to teach the newbies."

"Why do you have s much energy in the morning?" the meister asked groggily, waking up.

Alice thought for a moment. "...Eh, it must be a Kishin thing, 'cause it's the same with Kidd. Uh, the one in MY universe. " she said nervously. "Anyway, we need to get there by exactly 8:00 so we can have an hour to discuss what else to teach our 'students' if they master the technique before we dissmiss class. Maybe some self-defense training? I'll teach the weapons and you teach the meisters. Now get up, or we'll be late!"

"Fine, sheesh." he said, standing up off of the futon and grabbed new clothes. "I'm showering first." he said, walking into the shower. He showered quickly, and came out fully dressed. "Your turn."

Alice took a shower and got dressed so fast she appeared to be just a blur. She grabbed Brandon's sleeve and ran to the courtyard just as fast. "Oh, 7:50. We're early. Oh well. Time to plan, Gott I am talking a lot today. I'm just so excited, I've always wanted to be a teacher here at the academy. Hehehe! I'm so HYPER! Oh dear, how am I gonna' calm down before the students arrive? Oh well, I'll deal with that later~!" Alice said, almost too fast for Brandon to understand anything she was saying.

"Would you mind taking a chill pill?" Brandon asked, still a little groggy.

"A what?"

"It's an expression meaning calm the fuck down." he said, becoming irritable by her constant talking.

"Oh. Sorry, it just happens when I'm nervous..."

"Why are you nervous? Just say what you've learned through persional experience and answer the occasional question. It's easy." he said, leaning against the railing in the courtyard.

"Most of my personal experience is what i've learned from being a kishin." Alice dead-panned.

"Ok then, say what you've learned during your stay at the academy." he said.

"That ain't much, but I'll try..." Brandon then saw the group at the bottom of the stairs.

"Here they come." he said, nodding his head towards the students. Samara, Cam and Fred were the first in the courtyard.

Samara bowed. "Good morning, Teachers."

Fred and Cam once again stalked over to Alice. "Hello Miss Alice." they said in unison.

"Good morning." Brandon said. Alex and Stephane quickly followed.

"Good morning, Teacher." Stephane said, bowing. Alex just looked at the two instructors and put his hoodie up.

"Now that everyone is here, we can discuss what we will be doing today." Brandon said with a loud enough voice for all of the students to hear.

Cam and Fred turned to face their teacher. "So, what ARE we learning today, Brandon?"

"Today, Alice and I are teaching you a technique that is vital to survival. There is always the real danger of getting hurt while fighting a Kishin, and this technique will help you slow bleeding out of you get injured." Brandon explained. "Alice, you begin."

Alice assumed the meditative position. Everyone else copied her. "First of all, it's an honor to be teaching such an excellent class. Today, you will be learning a breathing technique, then me and Professor Brandon will be teaching some self-defense techniques. Any questions?" Alex seemed to perk up at the mention of self-defense.

"What type of self defense?" he asked.

"I will teach the meisters how to defend themselves if their weapon are unable to fight." Brandon said. "Now, clear your minds of all thoughts." All students did as they were told.

"Now, I want you to check your pulse." Alice said. The students obeyed, some feeling their wrists and others felt their necks. "Now breathe in and out. Very slow, deep breathes." the weapon instructed, breathing deeply. Everyone started to inhale and exhale.

"Now, focus on your own wavelength. If you are breathing correctly, your soul frequency should decrease, which in turn will decrease your pulse." Brandon finished, following along with the steps. Samara had managed to successfully preform the technique. Fred and Cam still had trouble with it, though.

"Cam, Fred. Concentrate." Alice instructed. It took a few tries, but eventually the Cheshire Twins managed to slow their wavelengths. Alex struggled, but then correctly slowed his wavelength. Stephane did it correctly on her first try, doing it once again to make sure she could do it properly.

"Well, I was thinking that would've taken longer." Brandon said, standing up.

"As did I." Alice replied. "OK, time to learn some self-defense. Meisters- follow Brandon. Weapons- come with me."

The two meisters followed Brandon to one end of the courtyard, while the three weapons followed Alice to the other end.

"I will be right back." Brandon said, walking briskly towards the academy. He walked in and quickly found the training supply room. He grabbed a wooden katana, machete, dagger, and long sword. He then walked briskly back outside.

"When fighting kishin, there is always the possibility of your weapon being incapacitated. The most important thing at that moment is defending yourself and your fallen weapon. You may not think so, but every part of the human body can be used as a weapon. By understanding this concept, you will be able to defend yourself, even when you don't have a weapon." Brandon explained, lying the wooden weapons on the ground.

* * *

><p>"OK, weapons! Listen up!" Alice called harshly, attracting fearful stares from each weapon. "I will be teaching you what to do if your partner or partners are knocked out or can't fight." The weapons nodded at their teacher, waiting for more helpful information. "As weapons, you can turn any part of your body into a weapon." Alice demonstrated by turning her fingernails into 1-foot-long blades. "As weapons, you are also required to protect your partners at any costs. This is vital." The weapons eagerly listened. "So not only will this be a Self Defense lesson, It will also teach you Battle Strategy and new fighting techniques. Now, I want each of you to turn a part of your body into a weapon and attack me."<p>

Stephane shyly walked up. She then turned her right arm into the Benelli, and blasted Alice in the chest at point-blank range.

The bullet hit Alice, but did not give her a fatal wound. There was a bit of blood coming out of her mouth, though, which her look very frightening. "OK, Stephane~! Prepare yourself!" Alice jumped up, crossing her 'claw's, hoping that Stephane would be smart enough to dodge.

Stephane stood wide-eyed as she saw Alice swing at her, completely frozen in fright, but jumped out of the way at the last second. "Good. You were afraid, but reacted anyway." Alice grinned, more blood coming out of her mouth. She slashed at Stephane, dangerously close to her face.

Stephane quickly stepped back, but lost her balance and fell. "Alright Stephane. That is all." Alice said, looking down at her. "Cam," she turned to face the twin. "C'mere."

* * *

><p>"These are the common weapons of the kishins you will be facing." Brandon said. "Claws, Machetes, Katanas, Daggers, and Two-handed swords." he said, gesturing his hands at all of them, excluding claws since he didn't have a pair to demonstrate with. "Alex, hold this." Brandn said, throwing a machete at the boy. Alex quickly catched the sword, and looked back at his teacher for further directions. "Slash at me." Brandon instructed, and Alex quickly complied,throwing a rightward horizontal slash.. "The trick is," Brandon started, dodging the slash by going beneath the sword, "is to disarm the kishin." he finished, grabbing Alex's wrist and bending it backwards slightly. This didn't hurt Alex, but forced him to drop the weapon. "Then, you use the kishin's weapon against itself. You do not aim to kill the Kishin, since that would take too much time. You want to slow its progress so it can't follow you as you escape." he said. He then spun around behind Alex, and quickly dragged the blade of the weapon against the back of his kneecap. "The ideal spots are the legs, since legs are vital to transportation. Arms might buy you enough time to escape with a weak Kishin, but a strong one will fight through the pain and continue its chase." he said,lying the weapon down next to the other ones.<p>

"Teacher, what should we do now? Attack eachother savagely like Alice's group?" Samara asked, pointing toward Alice fighting with one of the twins.

"I guess hand-to-hand combat would be a good next lesson." he said, thinking about it. "Here, throw a punch at me." he said, raising his fists so that he was in a fighting stance. Samara raised her fists and punched Brandon in the nose. Brandon quickly slapped her punch away, and prepared himself for another. Samara kicked him in the ear. He brought his left hand to his temple, blocking the kick with his forearm. He then braced himself for another attack. Samara then aimed to punch his stomach.

He grabbed her fist with his left hand as she punched. He then put his right palm on the outside of her elbow and stuck his foot in front of one of hers. He then pushed with his right hand and pulled with his left causing Samara to fall. He then moved his right hand to the inside of her arm as she was falling, and caught her about two inches off of the ground. He then pulled her back up to her feet.

Samara looked at Alice's group. "This is easy compared to what THEY'RE doing..." she spoke, seeing that the twin Alice was currently fighting had a few scratches on his face and shoulders, while Alice herself was bleeding from wounds in her chest and stomach and blood was pouring out of her mouth. "Eh... I'm glad I'm not them... Please promise me our class will never escalate to that level." she said, throwing another punch towards Brandon's face.

"Weapons are supposed to sacrifice their lives if it means their meister can survive, so they can take a lot more damage." Brandon said, blocking the punch.

"I'm a bit worried about them." Samara said, trying to kick her instructor's face. "Is Miss Alice supposed to bleeding like that?" Brandon quickly blocked the kick, and then lowered his hands back down to his side.

"I'll go check on them." Brandon said, and began walking towards the weapon group. "Alice!" he called as he grew nearer to the fight.

Cam turned to face Brandon, Alice then punched Cam in the face which knocked him 10 feet away. "Don't let your guard down, Cam. she said before turning to Brandon. "'Sup?"

"Would you mind pulling it back a little? You're gonna kill them if you keep it up." he said, changing his wavelength and healed her.

Alice looked at Cam, who she'd knocked unconscious. "Oops... Sorry."

"Shit." he said, looking at his uncondious body. "I'll take him to the infirmary, you continue training them. But keep it down so I don't have to drag more of them to the Nurse." Brandon said, lifting the student's unconscious body and walked inside. He quickly found the infirmary and walked in. "Nygus?" he asked, attempting to get the nurse's attention.

"Yes, Brandon? What may I do for you?" The woman asked, not even turning around.

"Alice and I were having a training session with some of the younger students, and Alice went a bit overboard." he said, lying Cam down on one of the beds.

Nygus grabbed some bandages from the cabinet. "Alice isn't used to holding back, is she?"

"Not at all." he replied, moving so the nurse could treat Cam.

Nygus inspected the wounds on Cam's face, shoulders and arms. "He'll be fine. He just needs some rest." she said, wrapping up his face, arms and shoulders in bandages.

"Thanks Nygus." Brandon said, and walked out of the infirmary.

When he left the building, Samara ran up to him worriedly. "Is Cam OK?"

"Yea, he just needs a little rest." he said, reassuring the worried student. "I also told Alice to turn it down a little, so it shouldn't happen again."

"OK." Samara said, a bit less worried. "Does she always fight like that?"

"Yea." he replied plainly.

"Oh my god..." The meister whispered in a raspy voice. "I need to learn how to fight like that!"

"She has special training." he replied, thinking about it.

"Hm. I wonder who trained her." Samara wondered out loud.

"I don't know either. She just told me she has special training." Brandon replied, shrugging.

"I'll ask after class." Samara said.

"I doubt she will tell you." Brandon mumbled. "We should take a small break." he said, walking over to where the meisters were originally standing.

"Worth a shot." Samara said, following Brandon.

"Alice! It's time for a break!" he called to his weapon.

"Alright, weapons. We're gonna' take a break now." Alice called to her students and the group weapon walked to the other side of the courtyard to rejoin their meisters.

"We will meet back here in an hour." Brandon said as everyone gathered. "When we come back, I will teach you guys some basic first-aid."

"You're dismissed." Alice said. Everyone left except Samara.

The meister walked up to Alice. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Uh, it's a family fighting style. The rest of my family is dead so I'm the only one who can teach someone those attacks." Alice said plainly.

"Can you teach me?"

"I'm not sure how a meister would use those techniques, but sure. I'll teach them to you tomorrow. Now leave." Alice replied appathetically. Samara left, leaving Alice alone with Brandon. She turned to her meister. "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Alice is hungry. And she wants YOU! JK, JK. She wants a sirloin for the purposes of this chapter, a desert night will not be freezing cold, but incredibly hot. :D Romance is in this chapter, just a warning. (I suggest reading that part while listening to Aiyaa Four Thousand Years the original version. :3 )**

"Yea. I'm hungry too, so let's go eat." he said, and began his descent down the stairs.

"So, where are we gonna' eat?" Alice asked.

"Hmm...wanna see if a different town has a restaurant open?" Brandon asked, opening the Mustang's doors.

"Sure." Alice said, climbing into the mustang. Brandon quickly drove to a nearby town, and drove relatively slowly through its streets, looking along the storefronts.

"Try to look for a steak house." Brandon said to Alice.

"OK." Alice said. After a few minutes of driving, Alice pointed one out. "What about that one?"

Brandon looked it over, and it looked relatively nice and modern.

"That looks good." Brandon said, pulling into the parking lot. "You can't have steaks raw, so order them rare or medium." Brandon instructed, getting out of the car.

"I wasn't gonna' eat it raw." Alice said, following Brandon into the resturant.

Brandon approached the waiter, who was standing behind a desk.

"Can I help you?" the man asked, watching the two.

"Yes, my friend and I would like a table for two." Brandon said. The waiter looked down at the book that was lying on the table in front of him.

"There is a ten minute wait. Is that ok?" The waiter asked, looking back up.

"Yes, that is fine." Brandon said, taking the pager that the waiter handed him. The two then walked back outside and got into the Mustang. Brandon turned on the cars battery, and then turned the radio to the classic rock channel.

"Can't believe we have to wait..." Alice grumbled.

"It's a steak house. It's most likely full." Brandon said, seeing the large number of cars in the parking lot.

"...I just hope it's not very loud." Alice grumbled, already beginning to dislike the resturant.

"It shouldn't be. There may be low conversations, but there won't be a lot of people screaming." Brandon said, humming along with the radio.

"Good. 'Cause I'll be damned if I have to teach with my ears bleeding." Alice replied.

Brandon just chuckled. The beeper soon beeped, and the two left the car. They walked back inside, and Brandon laid the beeper down on the waiter's table.

"Follow me." the waiter said, grabbing two menus and walked the two to a corner table. The table had one candle, two glass cups, and the place settings already in place.

"Thank you." Brandon said as he sat down, and the waiter walked away.

"How nice." Alice said, looking around the resturant.

"Indeed." Brandon said, looking around. The restaurant had marble floors, with wood walls and a high wooden ceiling. The eating area was relatively small, approximately 25x25', and there was a bar at the opposite corner. The waiter soon returned, holding a jug of ice water.

"Thank you." Brandon said as the waiter filled his glass. Alice also thanked the waiter when he filled her glass with water. Brandon ok a sip of his drink and rested it back down. He then looked at the menu. He browsed it quickly, finding his preferred meal in the seafood section. "I know what I want." he thought aloud, putting down the menu.

"Same." Alice said, not even bothering to look at the menu.

"How?" Brandon asked, confused as to how she knew what to get without looking at the menu.

Alice sighed. "This is a Steak House, right? So naturally it'd have steak." she paused. "No, i'm not gonna eat it raw."

"You do know there are many types of steak, right?" he asked. "There are New York Strips, Fillets, Sirloins, Shells, the list goes on and on."

"I'll get a sirloin, then." Alice said.

"I'll just get a sirloin steak. Medium-rare." Alice said, handing her nenu to the waiter.

"As you wish, ma'am." the waiter said, and walked away. Brandon took another sip of his water before talking again.

"I said I would teach our students first-aid, but I'm not sure how much." Brandon said. Alice looked at him confused. Brandon noticed her confused look, and began to explain. "I know a lot about medical treatments and such, but the first-aid course i took went through everything from CPR to stitching close an open wound. I don't know what qualifies as 'regular' first-aid." he explained.

"Oh." Alice said.

"Have you ever taken a first-aid course?" Brandon asked, hoping she could provide some insight for his dilemma.

"No. I've only been human for a few months." the weapon explained. "I haven't had time to learn first aid."

"Crap." he said lowly, and pulled up his phone. He opened his Internet app and began typing into the search engine. He then tapped on the first link that came up. "Basic first-aid. CPR, blood flow reduction, bandage application, and the heimlich maneuver. That's not that much." Brandon said, reading off the list.

"Well, that seems easy." Alice said.

"Yea. I learned more advanced stuff too." he said, putting his phone away.

"I even know this." Alice chuckled.

"Really? How far does your medical knowledge expand?" Brandon asked, now interested.

"Well, I don't know much about modern medicine... Just basic first aid and some herbal remedies my dad taught me." Alice said nervously.

"Oh. What techniques do you know?" he asked, still interested.

"CPR, bandage application, and you already saw my version of blood flow reduction." Alice said, referencing to the breathing technique.

"Heh, I guess I'm the medic then." he joked, grinning.

"I agree." she said. The waiter then returned with their food. They both thanked him as the he laid the dishes in front of them and then walked away.

"Alice, remember. We are in public, so you have to use your knife and fork." Brandon said, cutting a peice of his fish.

"I know that already." Alice said, cutting into her steak. "I'm not stupid!" Then added quietly, "Me and Kidd used to go out to eat in my universe all the time, since we're both horrible cooks." she swallowed and cut off another peice of steak. "Liz got so pissed off at Kidd one day, she and Patty moved out. So they can't exactly cook for us, either."

"Really? What'd Kidd do that was so bad?" Brandon asked quietly, biting a price of his fish and swallowing it.

"Dunno. That was while he was still turning into a Kishin; before I joined the academy." Alice replied.

"Huh. Wait, Liz and Patty don't have a home. Where did they go?" he asked, remembering the twin's past.

"They robbed Kidd and got an apartment near Maka's apartment." she chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Brandon said, taking another bite of his fish. "Do you want to try a piece?" he asked, cutting a piece and offering it to her.

"Nah. Don't like fish, never have, probably never will."

"Suit yourself." he said, putting the piece in his mouth and chewing it. Alice cut another peice off of her steak and ate it. "I just thought of an idea." Brandon said, eating another piece.

"What is it?"

"Since you really like raw meat, how about I make you a dish of spaghetti, except the spaghetti is ground beef." he said.

"Sure." Alice said excitedly.

"And for a sauce, how about a steak sauce?" he asked, running a list of possible sauces through his mind and choosing the best one.

"Um, OK." Alice said, wondering how it would taste.

"Remind me to pick up the meat after class." he said, eating another bite of his steak.

"OK!" Alice said. He quickly finished the rest of his fish and checked his phone.

"We have 15 minutes to get back." he said, putting his phone away.

"OK, lets pay and hurry back." Alice said. The waiter quickly walked over with the bill and laid it on their table.

"That was convenient." Brandon said opening the bill. It was $100. He took one of the five hundred dollar bills Lord Death paid him and put it in the bill. "Let's go." he said, standing up.

"OK, but shouldn't we leave a tip?" the ex-Kishin asked, standing.

"I only have hundreds." Brandon said, checking his wallet.

Alice laid a $20 bill on the table. "OK, now lets leave." They left and got into the Mustang. Brandon started the engine, and began driving.

"What are your impressions of the students so far?" he asked.

"The students? I'll need to know the meisters a bit more before I can have an opinion on them, but their weapons are bright, have potential and I know they'll become great deathscythes." Alice smiled, but it faded into a look of worry. "I'm a bit concerned about Cameron, though. I hope I didn't hurt him too much."

"I looked him over when I was taking him to the nurse. He has a few scratches, a medium-sized gash on his cheek that may require stitches, and a concussion." Brandon said, remembering back to the earlier events.

Alice gaped at him. "A concussion?! How bad is it?! Please tell me it's not that bad!"

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest." Brandon said. 'I hope he doesn't have any brain damage.' Brandon thought to himself.

"I hope I didn't give him brain damage..." Alice muttered.

"What?" Brandon asked, struggling to hear her.

"I said I hope I didn't give the poor guy brain damage."

"Most likely not." Brandon lied.

"Ya' sure? I hit him pretty damn hard..."

"Eh, you've hit me harder and I still speaks the English good." Brandon joked, manually screwing up his wording.

"..." Alice stared at him like he was stupid.

"Your sense of humor seems to be lacking." Brandon commented, noticing her stare.

"...Just drive."

"Fine." he said, and they quickly drove back to the academy. "We're here." he said, pulling in front of the academy. They got out of the Mustang to find that the students were already there. "Hello class." Brandon said as the two teachers approached the group. "I'll take it that you are all ready?"

"OK, Alice!" Fred called. "Where is Cam?"

"Uh..."

"He's in the infirmary." Brandon said plainly.

Fred sent a sharp glare at Alice, but it faded in a second. "So, ya' gonna' teach us first aid or what?"

"Yea. I will teach you basic stuff, starting with a cut. The first thing to do, is to stop the bleeding. If it isn't going to be fatal, just apply some pressure to the afflicted , you apply the bandage, which is usually gauze." he explained, using his hands to demonstate what to do on his left arm.

"I think they need a live demonstration." Alice said, cutting Brandon's arm with makeshift claws. He grimaced in pain, but recovered his posture quickly.

"Alright, who remembers what to do?" he asked, still grimacing a little from the pain.

Samara raised her hand. "Apply pressure to stop the bleeding then apply a bandage."

"Good." Brandon said, grabbing his right forearm which Alice cut. "Alice, to get a roll of gauze tape from Nygus." Brandon instructed, turning his head to talk to his weapon. Alice did as she was told and retrieved a roll of gauze tape from Nygus, coming back quickly. "Thank you." he said, grabbing the roll. "An important thing to remember is to wrap it tightly, so that the wound receives constant pressure." he said while wrapping the gauze tightly around his arm.

"But not too tight." Alice said.

"Yes. If you tie it too tight, you risk cutting the circulation off to that body part, which could result in amputation." Brandon said, putting the gauze in his pocket.

Fred raised his hand. "What does amputation mean?" Alice face-palmed.

"You have to cut off an appendage." Brandon explained, fighting the urge to face-palm.

"Ew." Fred replied.

"If you think that is bad, imagine having to do the operation yourself." Brandon said. Alice chuckled. "Next, we have the heimlich maneuver. Who knows what that is used for?" he asked, looking around at the group.

"Isn't it used to help someone when they're choking?" Stephane asked shyly, raising her hand.

"Yes." Brandon responded. "To demonstrate the heimlich maneuver, I'm going to need a volunteer." he said, turning his head to look at Alice.

"I'm not doing it." Alice said before a cruel smile slipped unto her face. "Alex, would you like to volunteer?"

"No." the boy mumble, putting his hoodie up.

"That' too bad~!" Alice said in a sickly sweet voice. "'CAUSE YOU'RE DOIN' IT ANYWAY!"

"Alice, I'm not gonna force the boy to do it if he doesn't want to." Brandon said calmly.

"I will."

"You don't even know how to do the procedure properly! If you do it wrong, you can break the poor boy's ribs!" Brandon replied back.

"Who said I was?! I could break his ribs!" Alice replied in mock horror. "YOU will!"

Let it be known that she's making him do this because of how it looks when done properly.

Also take note that she is a yaoi fangirl.

"Fine, fine." he said, admitting defeat, knowing he wouldn't win. "Alex, please come here." Brandon asked. The boy, who was scared shitless by Alice, quickly complied. "To do the heimlich maneuver, first you put your right palm in your left one, and hold your hands together." he started, doing the described step. "Then, you put your arms over their shoulders, and rest your closed hands right beneath their sternum." he explained, using Alex as an example. "Then, you apply pressure up and backwards, and repeate this until the obstruction is freed." he said, doing a few light compressions on Alex, as not to hurt him. "You can go back now, Alex." Brandon whispered to the boy, taking his arms off of him.

"Good doggy, Brandon!" Alice praised fakely.

"I hate you." he whispered at her. "Does anyone have any questions?" he asked the group.

No one raised their hand, just laughed at the fact Alice called him a 'doggy'- except Alex, who stayed quiet. "You know ya' love me, Brandon~! Don't deny it." Alice whispered to her meister.

"Maybe, but I hate it when you embarrass me." he whispered back. "Ok then. Finally, we have CPR." he said.

"...Why is it called CPR anyway?" Alice asked.

"It stands for CardioPulmonary Resusitation." he said, emphizing the letter as each letter as the word it stood for was said.

"Oh." Alice replied simply.

"You have no idea what that means, do you?" Brandon asked monotonously.

"Nope."

"Cardiopulmonary means concerning the lungs and heart, while resuscitation means revival." he explained.

"Oh..." Alice replied.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Brandon asked. He saw Alice begin to grin, but stopped her. "Beside Alex?"

Alice pouted. "OK, fine..."

"Lay down, please." he said, gesturing towards the floor. Alice sighed and, reluctantly, lied down. "The first thing to do is you make sure that the victim has truely stopped breathing, and their pulse has stopped. To do this, you put your head along their chest level, and watch the chest going up and down." he said, lying his head level with her chest. He then rightened himself back up to his knees. "If you see that the victim has actually stopped breathing, you put one of your hands on their sternum, and then your other hand on top of that. You then push down until your hands went don two and a half inches." Brandon said, lightly demonstrating the steps on Alice's chest. "You do ten compressions, and then you put your mouth on theirs and blow. I will not demonstrate this for obvious reasons, but I think you get the idea. While blowing, remember to keep their nostrils held close. You repeat these steps three times before you check their breathing again. You repeat these steps until the victim has started breathing on their own, or trained medical persional come." he said, standing up.

Alice also stood up. "Ich bin mug even perversen..." she grumbled.

"What?" Brandon whispered. "Does anyone have any questions?" he asked the group.

"Google it." she whispered back. No one raised their hands.

Brandon quickly checked his phone. "It seems that we are out of time. Meet back here tomorrow at 9:00" he said, and began his descent down the stairs. Alice also left, leaving the five kids in the courtyard. Brandon quickly climbed into the Mustang and pulled up his phone. He opened the translator app and began typing. "Ich bin mug even perversen...I'm surrounded by perverts. Wow." Brandon said. Alice said nothing. "Real mature, Alice." Brandon said as he started the car. Alice chuckled at that. "How was what i did perverted?" he asked.

"You had your hands on my chest, need I say more?" she replied blankly.

"It could have been worse." he replied.

"Hm?"

"I could have actually demonstrated mouth to mouth." he said.

"..." Alice simply looked away, blushing slightly.

"And you call me the perv." he joked, seeing her blush.

"At least I don't get nosebleeds 24/7." Alice retorted.

"I do not get them that much!" he shot back.

"Don't deny it, Brandon." Alice replied coolly.

"I only do it when you dress in your 'pajamas'." he admitted.

"I win~!" Alice chimed.

"Yes, but you act pervertedly at the randomist times." Brandon replied.

"True." Alice replied, grinning pervertedly.

"There you go again with your random pervertedness!" Brandon exclaimed, seeing her grin. The ex-Kishin simply laughed. "Jeez, your becoming as perverted as me!" he joked. Alice stared at him blankly. "Ok, that might be an exaggeration." he admitted.

"A huge exaggeration." Alice replied.

"Still, you're pretty perverted." he said.

"You may be right about that." she said with a hint of denial in her voice.

"Don't deny it." he said.

"I'll deny it if I want to." The sword said, sticking her tongue out.

"Fine. But the thing that matters is that it is true." he replied.

"I know it's true."

"Alright, just making sure." he said, grinning. Alice chuckled. "Were home." he said, pulling in front of their 'home'.

"Obviously." Alice stated.

"We should eat dinner." he said, getting out of the car.

"OK." Alice said. Brandon walked inside and began rummaging through the supply bag.

"Here." he said, throwing her a raw steak, and took out a protein bar for himself. Alice ate the steak then quickly took a shower and changed into her pajamas. Brandon ate his protein bar, showered after she got out, and got a nosebleed once he stepped out of the shower.

Alice face-palmed. "Mein Gott..."

"Would you mind getting real pajamas so I don't die of blood loss?" he asked, attempting to stop his nosebleed.

"No thanks." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Why not?" he asked, wiping his hand on his pajama leg.

"It gets too hot at night." she replied with mock innocence.

"I think you have a different motive." Brandon said.

"Explain." she demanded.

"I think you do it just to screw with me." he said, crossing his arms.

"Well..." Alice started. "It IS funny to see your reactions..."

"You already know what my reaction is!" he said.

"And it never gets old!" Alice said. "But seriously, it gets hot at night. REALLY hot."

"Are you hinting at something else?" he asked, a perverted grin growing on his face.

"W-What?" Alice asked, a huge blush covering her face.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." he said.

"...I don't believe you are." Alice replied, still a bit tense.

"Jeez, you of all people should know I joke about that sort of stuff." he said, sitting down on the futon. Alice sat on the bed, still a bit fearful that Brandon might try something. "I'm gonna play some Xbox, then you can." he said while walking over to the generator and turning it on.

"OK." Alice replied. After turning the generator on, he walked back to the futon and sat down. He then began playing 'Saints Row The Third', and was blowing up everything he saw. "Do Americans always play such violent games?" The German weapon asked.

"Yea." The meister answered plainly. "Why, are German videogames different?"

"They're not." Alice grinned. "I was just asking."

"You know American videogames though, so why are you asking?" Brandon asked.

"To kill time." she replied.

"I'll stop if you want to play." he said, pausing his game and offering the controller to her.

"Huh? Nah, that's OK. Play as long as you like." Alice smiled.

"Ok." he said, and continued playing. He played for an hour before giving Alice the controller.

Alice put in Assassin's Creed and began to play, but got bored after 45 minutes. "You wanna' play again?" she offered.

"Nah, I'm good." he said, turning down the offer.

"OK." Alice said, turning off the Xbox.

"What should we do for our lesson tomorrow?" Brandon thought aloud.

"First, Battle Strategy and techniques. Then after lunch break, a sparring match to see if they were paying attention." Alice suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan." Brandon said, thinking about it.

"I am full of good ideas!" Alice cheered. "What time is it?"

Brandon checked his phone. "It's 8:00" he said, putting his phone away.

"I'm not even tired. Stupid fucking insomnia." Alice groaned.

"What to do..." Brandon said, thinking out loud.

Alice layed face-down on the bed, waiting for either something to do or sleep. "Oh God, it's so freakin' hot in this city..." she groaned, her voice being muffled by the bed.

"I should go pick up a fan." he said, thinking about ways to cool down.

"You do that. I'm not going outside in this clothing." Alice replied.

"I wonder why." Brandon said sarcastically, and started the truck up, and drove to the home appliance store. There, he got a large fa,n a small wooden table, and two chairs and put the objects in the bed of the truck. He then quickly drove home and unloaded all of the objects into the house. He quickly plugged the fan into the generator, pointed it towards Alice, and turned it on.

Alice sighed, letting the cool air wash over her. "Finally..."

"Your welcome." Brandon said while unloading the table and chairs from the truck's bed.

"I hate the heat. So much." The German stated.

"And you don't like the cold either. There's just no pleasing you, is there?" Brandon asked, setting up the table next to the futon.

"I do like cold weather, I just don't like below-freezing weather, like in Russia." Alice explained. "Being a Wendigo-er, ex-wendigo, I'm very sensitive to temperature."

"Wow, that really sucks. Especially since your a student, and we have to go to many climates with extreme temperatures." he said, pushing the chairs into place by the table.

"It does suck." Alice pouted.

"I'm surprised about something." Brandn said, remembering the night they defeated Samantha.

"Surprised about what?" Alice asked.

"I haven't seen you smoke since that night in New York. Usually, when someone smokes, they develop an addiction almost immediately due to the nicotine." he said, sitting down on the futon.

"That's because I've been too lazy to unpack them." she replied.

"So, you still feel the urge to smoke?" he asked.

"A little..." the weapon replied sheepishly.

"You probably could've pulled the act off without smoking." he said, now feeling bad that he allowed her to smoke.

Alice smiled fakely. "It's OK. Don't feel bad."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have let you smoke." he said, becoming angry with himself.

"It was my choice. Don't blame yourself." she reassured.

"Still, I should have talked you out of it." he said, lowering his head in shame.

"Dude, really. It's OK." Alice said, beginning to worry.

"Ok, but if I see one of those things in your mouth, I will rip it out." he threatened, his tone becoming menacing.

"I'll just give 'em to Stein." Alice joked.

"That's a good idea." Brandon said, his tone going from menacing to insightful. He then realized his sudden change. "Wow, I'm a bit bipolar too, aren't I?" he asked, chuckling.

"Maybe."

"Eh, like I said earlier. Everyone's a bit bipolar in their teen years." he said, lying down on the futon. Alice chuckled, smiling cutely. Brandon shifted uncomfortably, since he had to rest his head on the metal bar.

"Hey Alice, could you throw me a pillow?" he asked, putting one of his hands under his head.

"Sure." Alice replied, throwing a pillow at Brandon. The pillow then hit him in the face.

"Thanks." he said, the words becoming a little muffled since he had to talk through the pillow.

"You're welcome~!" Alice chimed.

"Ah, much better." he said with a sigh, resting his head on the pillow which now covered the futon's arm rest.

"So bored..." Alice grumbled, still not tired.

"Your still not tired?" he asked, leaning up to look at her.

"Unfortunately, no." she sighed.

"Hmm...what do you want to do?" he asked, looking at his weapon.

"I have no idea." she replied blankly.

"Do you want to go for a drive?" Brandon suggested, thinking of random activities.

"I guess. I just hope you're not gonna' stay up all night because of me." Alice replied.

"Eh, I won't mind." he said, getting off of the futon and grabbed the Mustang's keys.

Alice jumped off of the bed and walked outside to the Mustang, waiting for her meister. Brandon opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat, where he turned on the engine. His weapon climbed into the passengers seat. They then began driving. Brandon kept the speed at around 20mph, as to keep the engine noise to a minimum. "Ya' know, Death City looks really peaceful at night." he said, watching the buildings as he drove by.

"I wish my world was this peaceful..." Alice said, a tone of nostalgia in her voice.

"Eh, eternal peacefulness leads to eternal boredom." Brandon said, watching another building go by.

"Yeah, but at least there aren't Kishins everywhere." Alice replied. "In my world, no-one is safe..."

"That sucks. I wish I could help your world somehow." he said, taking a slow turn.

"Even if you tried, it wouldn't do any good. Lord Death's soul acted like a sheild around Death City, keeping most weak Kishins out. When he died, the sheild disappeared." Alice explained.

"Can't Kidd reactivate the shield using his own soul?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, but I know he won't. He doesn't care about the humans there. He thinks he better than the rest of us." she replied.

"Then he might as well not even be a reaper." Brandon said.

"No, he is. He's just corrupted and he hurts people." Alice replied. 'Or gets me to...' she thought.

"So, he kills his father, than blatantly disrespects him. He is truely the biggest douchebag I have ever heard of." he said.

"Yeah. He's kinda' mean." The German agreed.

"The city is truely beautiful at night, though." Brandon said, watching the academy in the distance.

"Yeah, it is..."

He then removed one of his hands from the steering wheel and rested the arm on the glovebox. 'Why do I feel this way?' he thought, feeling a fluttery feeling in his chest. Alice looked out the window, feeling the same way. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her look away.

"Hm? Nothing."

"Oh, ok." he said, looking back out of the window.

"Why?"

"No reason." he said. "Hey Alice, I have a question." he said, fidgeting a little.

She looked at her meister. "What's wrong?"

"What would you do if I kissed you?" he asked, blushing as he talked.

The German blushed beet-red. "W-Well, I-I dunno..."

"We might as well see what would happen." he said, putting the car in parked and leaned in for a kiss.

"OK." she replied, closing her eyes. He embraced her, his lips touching hers. Time seemed to stop for him, and a feeling of pure bliss washed over him. They continued the embrace for about five seconds, before Brandon backed off.

"I really like you, Alice." he said, looking his weapon in the eyes.

She smiled and hugged him. "I like you, too."

"It just makes me sad that we will have to part ways when this is all over." he said, accepting the embrace.

"Yeah... I'll always remember you, though." she replied, hugging him tighter.

"I will, too." he said. Alice smiled, even though she knew Brandon couldn't see her face at the moment. Brandon backed out of the embrace, and started the engine again. "Are you feeling tired?" he asked.

"Yeah." she yawned.

"Alright, I'll drive home." he said, and began driving back to their house.

"Thank you." the weapon said sleepily.

He quickly drove home, and pulled into the garage. "Alice, we're home." he said, shaking her since she fell asleep. Alice opened her eyes drowsily and smiled, getting out of the car. Brandon turned off the car and followed, lying down on the futon. Alice layed on the bed, going to sleep with a blissful smile on her face. Brandon quickly followed, wearing a small grin upon his face as sleep washed over him.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N In this chapter, they have a sparring session, eat pasta, and scare the fuck out of Alex. :D AND the plot starts to advance! And I hint at a few things that will happen in later chapters~! Making this an extra long chapter!**

Next day...

Alice woke up at about 7:06, so she decided to wake her meister. "Wake up, Brandon." she whispered, shaking him gently.

"Hm?" he asked, opening one eye while waking up. "What time is it?"

She checked the clock. "7:07, exactly."

"Might as well get up." he said groggily, grabbing a new change of clothes. He walked into the shower and changed quickly. As he walked out ofthe shower, seeing Alice helped him remember the previous night's events. "Your turn." he said. Alice quickly took a shower and got out, changing her clothes outside. Brandon didn't really mind. In fact, he didn't get a nosebleed. "Are you ready?" he asked as she finished.

"Yep." Alice said, tieing her hair up into a pony-tail.

"That looks really good on you." he said, grabbing the keys to the car.

"Thanks." she replied.

"Alright. Let's go meet the class." he said, unlocked the car door, and climbed into the car.

Alice climbed into the passengers seat of the mustang. "OK, lets go!"

Brandon quickly drove to the academy, and checked his phone. "We have a half an hour before class begins." he said, putting his phone away.

"OK, cool."

"Hmm...What tactics should we go over?" he asked, thinking of different fighting techniques.

"How about sword fighting techniques? You had experience with guns before, right? You could teach Alex a few things. Soul Resonance should be last, and I was planning on teaching them a few techniques I made myself." Alice replied.

"That sounds good. I'll take Alex to the firing range in the academy, and you bring Samara to the sparring room." Brandon said, thinking of a plan.

"That sounds good." The red-eyed teen smiled.

Brandon quickly glanced up to the courtyard. "It seems that they're already there. Might as well start class early." he said, opening the door.

"Awesome." Alice said, getting out of the car and walking towards the students. "Alright class, ready to begin?"

"Great, her again." Alex mumbled, flipping his hoodie up.

The ex-Kishin chuckled. "Don't worry, you and your weapon will be with Brandon most of today. The rest of you will meet me in the sparring room."

"That's right. You will be with me in the firing range, where I will teach you how to be more proficient with your firearm." Brandon said, walking towards the academy. Alex just rolled his eyes. It was obvious that he didn't want to do anything. "Alice, we will have lunch at 12:00" Brandon said right before he walked into the academy, Alex and Stephane following after.

"Got it, Professor." The German joked. She turned to the remaining three students and grinned. "Please follow me." she said, walking inside the academy and heading toward the sparring room.

. . .

Brandon and his two students quickly reached the firing range, where Brandon set up a target. He then sent it back to about 25'. "Stephane, can you please transform?" Brandon asked, holding his hand out.

"Ok." she said, and transformed into Brandon's waiting hand. When she stopped glowing, she had taken form of the Benelli. Brandon quickly matched her wavelength and turned to face Alex."This is a shotgun." Brandon started, pointing the barrel towards the ground. "The maximum effective range is from 10 feet to about 50 feet." he said, turning to face to target. He squeezed the trigger, and a shot of mixed black and white sprayed out from the barrel and peppered the target, many of which landed in the bullseye. "You try." he said, offering the boy the shotgun. Alex took it and fired a shot from the hip, a spray of blue flying way left of the target. "No no no, aim down your sights." Brandon instructed, raising an imaginary rifle and pretended to aim down its sights. Alex mumbled something under his breathe, and fired. This time, the shot landed on the target, a little left and below the bullseye. "See how much more of a difference it is?" he said, grinning.

. . .

While in the sparring room, Alice was preparing her own students. "Alright, students, I'm going to teach you a special technique that has been in my family for generations," she started.

Samara's hand shot up. "Exactly how did your family develop these techniques?"

"By studying how a Kishin moves when it fights, my family developed these techniques to use the Kishin's fighting style against itself." Alice lied. The students looked at her in awe. "It's effective, I swear. Now Fred, Cam, Transform!" The two twins transformed into swords, landing in Samara's hands. "Time to begin our little sparring match." the ex-Kishin smirked.

. . .

"This is an assault rifle. You use it when your target is in the 50 to the 100 foot range." he said, holding Stephane, who was in her ACR form, in his hands. He then moved the target back to 50'. "You fire it in short, three round bursts for maximum effectiveness." he said, demonstrating. He fired a three round burst, the familiar half black and half white projectiles leaving the barrel and hit the bullseye. "You can also spray and pray if you need to provide cover fire." he said, firing a long, non-stop spray. "Here." he said, handing the rifle to Alex. The boy took the rifle and fired a short burst. He landed within the inner circle, and one round hit the bullseye. "You're doing much better now." Brandon commented, watching the boy fire the weapon.

. . .

Alice turned her nails into 6 inch daggers and charged towards Samara. She slashed at the student, who jumped out of the way quickly and countered by stabbing her in the stomach. Alice charged again, a bit of blood coming out of her mouth. She slashed at Samara again, leaving three large scratches bleeding heavily on the small Belarusian's face.

"Ow!" Samara yelped in pain, jumping away from Alice.

"C'Mon, fight back, you idiot!" Alice yelled, running towards her. She slashed at Samara again, but the small girl deflected the attack with one of her own swords. "You're doing very good, Samara." the ex-Kishin praised, drawing her hand back to stab Samara's shoulder.

The younger student lost balance and fell back. "Ow..."

Alice helped her back up, ready to fight again.

. . .

"This is the final weapon in your arsenal, the sniper rifle." he said, holding the PSG1 in his hands. He then moved the target back to 100'. "It is used to engage targets beyond 100 feet. Since it has a scope, you have to hold your breath when taking the shot, or your breathing will screw it up." he instructed, looking through the scope at the target. He then held his breath and squeezed the trigger. The larger round went flying down the range, hitting the bullseye perfectly. "You try." he said, handing the gun to Alex. The younger meister took the weapon and lined it up. He then squeezed the trigger, forgetting to hold his breath. The shot went left, missing the target by about two feet. "You forgot to hold your breath. Try it again." Brandon instructed. Alex mumbled something,vbut did as he was told. He lined up the crosshairs with the bullseye, held his breath, and fired. "Bullseye!" Brandon said, watching the round hit just inside the small red circle on the target.

. . .

Samara started this time, charging towards Alice and slashing at her. Alice quickly spinned around, so that the only thing cut was a good 6 inches off of her hair. "Nice try~!" she taunted, drawing her hand back to cut Samara's arm. The younger student fell back clumsily. Alice looked towards the clock. "12:00." she muttered. "OK, lunch time!"

. . .

Alex was consistently hitting bullseyes with the sniper, and Brandon felt proud in his teaching. He then looked at the clock. "It's 12:00. Time for a break." he said, patting Alex on his shoulder. Alex got up, and Stephane transformed back to her human form. They then walked out to the courtyard where the other four were waiting.

"How was your training?" Brandon asked as he walked near the group.

"It was-" Alice started, getting cut off by Samara.

"IT WAS AWESOME!" The Belarusian said excitedly, earning weird glances from her weapons. She turned to Alice. "Sorry about cutting your hair though..." she said nervously.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "It's just hair, I couldn't care less if it was cut or not." the ex-Kishin said.

"It seems that you went tomboy." Brandon joked, noticing Alice's shorter hair.

"Since when was I ever girly in the first place?" The red-eyed girl joked back.

"True." he said, and began walking towards the steps. "But you can seduce better than anyone I've seen." he whispered as he walked past.

Alice followed him, blushing madly. "...Was that a compliment or an insult?" she whispered back.

"What do you think?" he whispered, grinning.

Alice would've blushed even more, if that was possible. "...No comment..."

"It was a compliment." Brandon said, pulling the Mustang's keys out of his jean pocket and opened the doors.

Alice climbed into the passengers seat, still blushing seven different shades of red. "Don't try anything..."

"I'm not, I'm not." he said, raising his hands in mock surrender as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Alice looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "...Until we get home."

"I know." he said, grinning. "Where should we get lunch?"

"Hm, dunno." Alice said.

"Wanna see if the next town over has some Italian?" he asked, longing for some pasta.

"Sure." she smirked.

"I love pasta." he said, put the car into first, and sped to the next town. They quickly reached it, and they immediately began looking. "There's one." he said, pointing at a Italian restaurant.

"Cool, lets go there. Hopefully it's not busy." Alice replied.

"Let's hope." the meister said, and pulled into the parking lot. He looked around, and saw there was only a few cars. He then got out of the car and opened the passenger-side door. "After you." he said, gesturing with his hand towards the restaurant's door. Alice smiled, silently chuckling to herself. She quickly got out of the car. Brandon closed the door and followed her into the restaurant. They walked in, and were greeted by paintings of Venice and marble columns along the walls. Brandon walked up to the waiter.

"Hello, table for two please." he said.

"Follow me." the waiter replied, grabbing two menus and began walking.

Alice looked around as they walked. "Fancy." she said.

"Very." Brandon replied. They soon reached a booth table, and sat down. The waiter handed them their menus and walked away. "All of this looks very good..." Brandon said, looking through the choices.

"Yes it does..." Alice agreed, her mouth watering.

"You might wanna close your mouth. You look like a waterfall." he joked, watching her salivate over the food choices.

"Huh?" Alice asked surprised, wiping her mouth. "Uh... sorry..."

"It's ok. Actually, you look kinda cute like that." he said, a small smile forming on his face.

"H-Huh?" Alice asked, blushing and a little shocked.

"Nothing." he said, shaking his head. The waiter then came over.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked, removing a note pad.

"Yes. I will have the Fettucini al Freddo." he said, handing the waiter the menu.

"I-I'll just have some spaghetti." Alice said, handing the waiter her menu.

"As you wish." the waiter said, and walked away.

"Really? Just spaghetti?" Brandon asked, confused by her meal choice.

"Um, yeah," Alice said with a nervous chuckle. "Spaghetti is actually my favorite food."

"No way." he said, blown away by the news. "I thought steak was your favorite food."

"Nope," Alice chuckled. "It's spaghetti."

"Note to self: buy spaghetti." Brandon mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Hm?" he asked, looking up. "Oh, I was just making a mental shopping list." he said, taking a piece of bread from the basket the waiter gave them.

"Oh, OK." Alice replied, tapping her fingers on the table out of boredom.

"Do you want a piece of bread?" he asked, tapping the bread basket.

"When did that get there?" she asked, noticing the basket for the first time.

"It was here the whole time." he said, taking a bite of the bread.

"Oh." she said, grabbing a peice of bread and taking a bite out of it.

"It's fresh. They must've made it earlier today." he said, taking another bite.

Alice chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. "They made this bread exactly two hours, fifty-seven minutes and eight seconds ago."

"How did you know that?" Brandon asked, finishing the morsel.

"I can taste it." The ex-Kishin replied, taking another bite out of the bread.

"So, you can tell its exact time of its creation through its taste?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Alice started. "Like how my sense of smell is better than a normal humans', so is my sense of taste, touch and hearing. My eyesight is worse, though, because I usually rely on all of my other senses." she explained.

"Huh. Since your sense of taste is so good, could you interpret age of an actual human?" he asked, thinking of an experiment.

"Maybe." she said, finishing off the peice of bread. "Why?"

"I want you to try something when we get home." he said, biting into another piece of bread.

Alice was pretty sure what he wanted her to do. "...You want me to lick you again, don't you?"

"Not exactly, but that could be another way of doing it." he said, finishing the piece of bread.

"Pervert."

"I know." he said, chuckling. Alice blushed, face-palming. The waiter walked up with their food.

"Your meals." he said, putting their plates in front of them.

"Thank you." Brandon said, picking up his fork.

"Thanks." Alice said as the waiter walked away. She picked up her fork and twirled the spaghetti noodles around it before taking a bite.

Brandon impaled a few of the ribbons on his fork and took a bite. "How long has it been since I last had pasta?" he asked himself, savoring the flavor. Alice ate some more of the spaghetti, slurping a noodle into her mouth. "It seems that you are enjoying your meal." he said, putting another ribbon of pasta in his mouth.

"Yep." she said after swallowing her food. "I haven't pasta since my dad died. He used to make spaghetti for me all the time!"

"Well, it is simple and easy, so I can see why." Brandon said, biting down on another fork full of pasta. Alice nodded in agreement, eating another fork-full of pasta. "I just had another meal idea." He said, thinking of an addition to the ground beef "spaghetti" meal. Alice swallowed before looking at Brandon with a confused expression.

"You know how I was going to make a ground beef replica of spaghetti? How about I half the recipient and add half of it as actual spaghetti?" he asked, taking another spoon full of his pasta.

"Sure!" Alice smiled with bright eyes.

"I thought it sounded pretty good. For you, anyways." he said, finishing his meal.

"It does sound good." Alice said, finishing her own meal.

The waiter than walked up with the bill. Brandon took a fifty he had split earlier and put it in the bill. "Do you have the tip?" he asked, feeling bad about asking Alice for money.

"Yeah." Alice said, placing fifteen dollars on the table.

"Thanks." he said, and they walked out of the door. They climbed into the car, and Brandon started the engine. "When we get back, should we teach them soul resonance or go straight to a sparring match?" Brandon asked as he backed out of the parking space.

"If we teach them Soul Resonance, I'll most likely just faint again." Alice pointed out.

"So, straight to sparring it is." he said, turning onto the main road that led back to Death City.

"Yep. I wanna' see if Samara was actually paying attention." The German said calmly.

"Also, I wanna see if Alex can judge distances to his targets. That is an essential skill for a gun meister." he said, accelerating once he reached the main road.

"I guess that would be important to any meister that uses long-distance weapons." Alice agreed.

"True." he replied, and continued driving. They quickly reached Death City, and then the academy at the City's heart. "Here we are." he said, parking in front of the building.

"Alright! Lets fight~!" Alice chided, getting out of the car.

"Let's do this!" Brandon responds, getting out of the car, and then they jogged up the stairs.

"Alright, class, are you ready for another lesson?" Alice asked, before noticing one of the students was missing. She turned to Stephane. "Where is Alex?"

"He didn't want to come back. He said that he was afraid of you using him for some weird example." she said, remembering back to what Alex had told her.

Alice face-palmed. "Alright where is he? I'll drag him back here if I have to."

"He's back home." she replied. Brandon then appeared at the top of the steps.

"Who is back home?" he asked, confused by Stephane's last statement.

Alice turned to Brandon. "Alex skipped school." she said, before turning back to Stephane. "Give me your address." Alice said, giving Stephane a pencil and a peice of paper.

"What? Goddammit, I knew he would be the sort of kid to do that." he whispered, watching Stephane scribble down her adress.

"Here, but please don't hurt him." she said, handing Alice the piece of paper.

"No promises." Alice said, walking back down to the car. "C'Mon, Brandon!" she yelled from inside the car.

"Coming." he called, before quickly turning to Stephane. "I'll try to keep the damage to a minimum." he said, and then jogged down the stairs. He reached the bottom, opened the car door, climbed into his seat, and started the engine. "Where is this place?" he said, putting the car into first and then took off.

"It's in the apartment complex where Soul and Maka live. Apartment 4013." Alice told her meister.

"Gotcha." he said, and slammed the accelorator. They made it there in record time, and quickly found the room number. Brandon was about to knock, but Alice interrupted him. She kicked the door down, making it fly into the opposite wall before storming into the apartment. "We could've knocked." he said, walking in. "Alex!"

The boy, who was sitting on the clutch, watching TV, immediately turned around. "W-what are you doing here?" he stammered, fear overtaking him at the sight of Alice.

Alice smiled sweetly, which meant she was incredibly pissed. "Don't skip class, Alex, or I'll have to punish you severly." she started in a sickly sweet voice. "And, as you can probably tell, I know where you live." she stalked over over to the teenage boy.

The boy trembled beneath her shadow. "Give the kid a break, Alice. You scared him shitless." Brandon said.

She chuckled malicously, wearing a sadistic grin. "Oh, I'm just thinking of all the different ways I can torture that frail body of yours."

"Alex, if you cherish your life, I recommend you come with us." Brandon said, approaching the boy.

"And be stuck with her? Are you crazy?" he replied, pointing at Alice.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. The thing that matters is that you can come with us now, and have me restraining her actions, or you could not come and have her com back later, without my supervision." Brandon explained. Alice's grin widened, showing her sharp wolf teeth. The boy practically went his pants, but nodded his head.

"Good, now come with us. And Alice, play nice." Brandon joked, walking out of the now missing doorframe.

Alice headed toward the door but stopped, waiting for Alex. "By the way, if you skip again, I'll be forced to do an 'experiment' on you." she chuckled.

The boy quickly followed, shuttering as he walked out of the door. The three approached the car, but Alex stopped.

"We're not taking that, right?" he asked, worried about commiting a crime.

"No, we're not taking it because it's ours already." Brandon responded, pulling out the keys and dangled them. "Now shut your mouth and get in." he said, opening the passenger door and folded back the seat. The boy quickly climbed into the back. Brandon then climbed into the driver's seat.

Alice climbed into the passengers seat. "I love scaring people~!"

"I can tell." Brandon said, starting the engine.

"Especially if they're cowards." she chimed, glancing at Alex.

"I'm not a coward. Your just extremely frightening." he shot back, attempting to defend his pride.

"It is kinda true." Brandon said, steering the car around a turn.

"Pffft, I've seen bugs braver than you." Alice taunted. The boy began showing mixed emotions of both hatred and fear.

"Alice, didn't I say to play nice?" Brandon asked.

"Hey, I didn't sew his mouth shut yet, did I?" Alice retorted, completely serious.

"True, but where would you get the stitches to do that?" he replied, being just as serious.

"I'll tell you that when YOU can tell me where I get frying pan to hit people from." Alice smirked. "I know, but you don't~!" Brandon thought long and hard, but his answer sucked.

"Do you keep it in one of your pockets?" he guessed. Alice face-palmed, shaking her head in dissapointment. "I have no idea then. Where DO you keep it?" he asked, now curious.

"None of your business." she replied with a smile. Let it be known that enjoys trolling people.

"C'mon, that ain't fair." he replied, shifting up a gear.

Alice turned to her meister, making her best impression of the troll face. "Problem?"

Brandon did his best imitation of a rage face. "FUUUUUU!" Alice burst out laughing. Brandon also immediately went into compulsions of laughter. Alex on the other hand, was frightened beyond belief.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he asked, confused because he never heard of Internet memes.

"Told ya' he was a coward." Alice said, sobered of all hilariousness.

"Give the kid some slack. You did scare him shitless earlier." Brandon said, rounding a turn. They then drove up to the academy. "Alice, you have to get out before Alex can." Brandon explained, turning the car off.

Alice practically jumped out of the car. "Yay~! Now we can have some more fun torturing- er, I mean teaching- the students!"

"That's what I hoped you meant." Brandn said as he climbed out. "Alex, get out."

The boy mumbled something, and, reluctantly, climbed out of the car and closed the passenger door. Brandon locked the car and the three of them climbed the stairs leading to the courtyard. Alice ran up the steps quickly. "We're ba~ack!" she sang.

"Great!" Stephane exclaimed, happy to have the teachers back.

"And, we're having a sparring match." Brandon added, appearing at the top of the stair way.

"And Alex, next time you think about skipping class rememer what I said." Alice called back, smiling a lazy yet malicious smile. Alex walked towards Stephane, and she transformed into his awaiting hands without saying a word.

"It seems that they're ready to fight now." Brandon said, opening his hand, waiting for Alice to transform. Alice transformed, landing in Brandon's hand. "Are you ready?" he asked, a grin growing on his face.

"We are!" Samara, Cam and Fred said. The two weapons transformed.

"Dude, what did you do to Alex?" Fred asked, seeing a bit of fear on the other meister's face.

"I'd really rather not talk about it." Brandon said, then charged towards Samara, holding his sword out like a spear. Samara defended with one sword and cut Brandon's face with the other. "Nice." he said, grimacing through the pain. He then spun and sliced left, throwing a horizontal slash. Samara's arm was cut wide open and she grimaced, slashing at Brandon. She landed a scratch along his chest, and he retaliated with a vertical slash down her right shoulder. Samara lost balance and fell back.

"Good job. Alice taught you well." Brandon said, helping her up. Samara crossed her swords, charging at Brandon again.

"Oh? Not done, are we?" he asked, quickly blocking the attack. He then dragged one of her swords put of the cross and stabbed at her right arm. She once again fell down, this time unconscience.

"Brandon, I think she's losing too much blood." Alice said.

"On it." he said, and dropped Alice. He then quickly walked over to her unconscious body, and began altering his wavelength. "C'mon, c'mon, work dammit." he said lowly, focusing on the healing wavelength. He quickly matched it, kneeled down, and applied his hand to her stomach. He then focused his wavelegnth on his hand, and a soft, blue light let him know it was working. He held it there for about five seconds, until all of her wounds healed. "There, she should be good." he said, standing up and wiping his hands.

"Now lets fight Alex." Alice said, her image showing up in the blade of the sword.

He looked quickly back at Alex. He was about 50 feet away from the gun meister. 'Perfect assault rifle range.' he thought to himself. As if responding to his thoughts, Stephane transformed into her rifle form. The boy raised the ACR, and began firing short, three round bursts. Brandon responded by raising his sword and used the blade as a shield, and slowly began approaching the boy. Once he stepped within 20 feet of the firearm, Stephane transformed into her shotgun mode. To avoid being blasted by pieces of the boy's soul, Brandon jumped back to 100 feet from Alex. Stephane then transformed into a sniper, and Alex lined up his shot. 'Good. He can judge distance well.' Brandon thought, dodging one of the sniper shots. He then became distracted in his own thoughts, and was rudely brought back to attention by a sniper shot between his eyes. He fell backwards, and Alex lowered his rifle.

"Boom! Headshot!" he taunted. Brandon responded by getting up, and jumped behind the younger boy.

"You forgot to confirm the kill." Brandon said, and knocked Alex to his ass by hitting him with the flat side of the blade. "Class dismissed." he said, beginning to walk away.

Alice transformed back into a human. "Lets go home." she said.

"Yea." he said, and walked down the stairs towards the car. Once they reached the bottom, they both climbed in and Brandon started the engine.

"Well, today was rather fun, don't ya' think?" Alice asked, leaning back.

"Yea. We got a lot done." he responded, relaxing into his seat.

"Scaring Alex was kind of funny." Alice chuckled.

"Yea, but I think it affected his performance today." Brandon said, thinking back.

"Oh, well," Alice said. "So, uh, what was it you wanted me to do when we got home?"

"What?" he asked, not remembering their earlier conversation.

"You wanted to see if I could tell a human's age using my sense of taste." Alice said, sticking her tongue out for emphasis.

"Oh yea." he said, the memory coming back to him.

"So, do you remember what you wanted me to do?" The ex-Kishin asked, filled with curiosity.

"Oh yea. I wanted to see if you could tell my age through your sense of taste. I was origionally thinking a kiss, but you interpreted it as a lick." he explained, remembering his experiment.

"Oh." she said simply, blushing like crazy.

"Your still not used to it, are you?" he asked, noticing her blush.

"U-Um, not really..." she replied, looking away shyly.

"It's ok. I'm not really used to it either." he said, a small grin forming on his face. His smile made Alice blushed even more when she turned to face her meister again. "Jeez, you look like a tomato." he joked, seeing how much she was blushing. The ex-Kishin looked down bashfully, her whole face bright red. "Wow, I've never seen you this shy before." Brandon said, quickly glancing over at her.

"H-Huh?"

"You're being very bashful." he explained.

"O-Oh," she replied. "Sorry..."

"You don't need to apologize. It's a natural emotion." he said, smiling a small smile.

"..." Alice just stared out the window, not knowing what to say. Brandon quickly drove home, parking the car in the garage. Alice quickly walked inside the house, took a shower and changed into her pajamas. As soon as Alice walked out of the shower, Brandon went in. He showered quickly, and came out fully dressed in his pajamas. Alice layed on the bed, completely bored. "Ugh, so bored..." she moaned.

"Do you want to play xbox?" Brandon asked, drying his hair with a towel.

"Nah..." Alice said, sitting up. "You can if you want to, but it got kinda' boring to me."

"Really? I'll have to think of something else to do." he said, thinking. "What did you do in your dimension?"

"In my dimension? Well," Alice started. "I'd either crash one of Kidd's parties, go to BlackStar's house to either troll him or eat his food-his reactions never get old-write in my journal-NOT diary-annoy Kidd, or take a nap. There was also the occasional night where everyone would force me and Kidd to play games like 'Truth or Dare' or 'Would you Rather'. Occasionally pool." she paused. "One time, they tried to get me to play 'Seven minutes in Heaven'."

"Really? They tried to get the two of you together? Wow, your dimension is crazy." he said, chuckling a little.

"It's VERY crazy." Alice replied, chuckling a bit, herself.

"Oh yea! I still have the 'experiment' to do!" he said, remembering.

"Oh yeah..."

"If you don't want to, you don't have to." he replied, shrugging.

"As a fellow woman of science, I will not turn down an experiment!" Alice said matter-of-factly. "Besides, I'm curious to see how this'll turn out."

"I respect your attitude as both a scientific and working partner, so let us begin the test!" he said, raising one arm towards the sky.

Alice chuckled at the gesture. "Alright, let's do the experiment!"

"Do it." Brandon said, nodding his head.

"Alright, alright." she laughed, then licked his ear. "I'm guessing you're fifteen or sixteen. Am I right?"

"Fifteen it is." he said, shuttering a little from the wet sensation.

"So, we're both the same age," Alice chuckled. "Cool. I am really surprised you didn't get a nosebleed from that."

"To be honest, I lowered my soul wavelength so that I wouldn't." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"FYI, if you do that too much your blood will clot and you'll probably die of a cardiac arrest." The ex-Kishin said blankly. "Unless you have hemophilia."

"That's why I only lower my wavelength whenever you do something that may be erotic or sexually stimulating." he replied. Alice chuckled pervertedly. "Judging from your laugh, you enjoy it." he said, analyzing her laughter.

"Maybe." she giggled.

"Heh, and that's why I like you." he said. The weapon stared at her meister, unamused. "What?" he asked, confused as to his weapn's sudden stare.

"...Nothing."

"Weird." Brandon mumbled to himself as he walked over to the generator. He then got an idea half way there, and stopped in his tracks. "Hey Alice, wanna get dressed and see if someone wants to hang out." he asked, grabbing his clothes from earlier that day.

"Sure." she said, grabbing her casual clothes and quickly changing into them. Brandon quickly changed into his clothes when Alice was changing, and was ready as soon as she was done.

"You ready?" he asked, smiling a small grin.

"Yep!" Alice said walking towards the door. She stopped and turned. "Hey, do you have a girlfriend in your dimension?"

"No. Why?" he asked, confused.

"No reason," Alice said. "If you did, though, and she found out you liked me, she'd probably be pretty pissed." she chuckled.

"Probably. But even if I did, how would she find out?" he asked.

"Because emotions are shown in the soul. To those with Soul Perception, emotions can be read as easily as an open book." Alice stated.

"Really? I guess that makes sense using a bit of reasoning." he said, thinking about it.

Alice smiled. "Let's go~."

"Ok." Brandon said, and the two walked out of the door. They walked quickly to Maka and Soul's appartment, and Brandon walked up to the door. Loud music could be heard when he approached it, which surprised him a little. "Are they having a party?" he asked Alice, who was standing behind him.

"Dunno." Alice smirked. "Let's find out."

"Yea." Brandon agreed, and knocked on the door. Maka quickly answered.

"Hello Alice, Brandon." she greeted, looking at the pair carefully. "What brings you here?"

"We were going to see you guys wanted to hang out, but it seems you already have a party going." Brandon said.

"Yeah, we are. Wanna' come in?" The pig-tailed meister asked.

"Sure. C'mon, Alice." he said, turning his head to look at her meister. Alice followed Brandon into the house. All of Spartoi, except Killik and Ox, where there. "What's the occasion?" Brandon asked, looking at the large amount of people in the relatively small appartment.

"Soul was bored and wanted to throw a party." Maka replied. "I told him not to, but he didn't listen to me." she sighed. "He almost never does listen."

"Well, that's the type of guy he is." he replied, quickly glancing over at the white-headed weapon. Alice nodded in agreement.

"This was supposed to be just for friends," Maka started. "But, I guess we can count you two as friends. But, I'm still a bit... unsure about Alice." she turned to the ex-Kishin and narrowed her eyes. "Remember, I heard everything while we where in the RV, so I know her Kishin lineage."

"Don't worry, Alice isn't like a regular Kishin. She's learned to control herself." he said, lowering his voice so eavesdroppers didn't hear their conversation. Alice glared at Maka, feeling an immediate disliking of her.

She didn't trust her. At all.

Brandon noticed the friction between the two, and attempted to lessen it. "I sense a bit of friction between you two." he said, looking back and forth between the two girls.

The two continued to glare at eachother, completely ignoring the brown-haired meister.

"Um, hello?" he asked, waving his hand in between their line of sight. Again, they ignored him and stared at eachother until Alice's eyes turned from red to red-orange out of anger. "Alice, control yourself." Brandon instructed in a tone of sudden seriousness, knowing what would happen if her eyes completely changed to amber.

"..." Alice closed her eyes, un-sheathing and re-sheathing her claws silently in an attempt to calm down.

"I'm sorry, she just has some social problems she is working on." he said, apologizing to Maka.

Alice glared at Brandon, taking out her pan. "If only you knew how tempted I am to hit one of you with this pan..."

"Seriously, where the hell do you get that thing?" Brandon asked, turning to look at Alice.

"None of your business."

"It's like trying to pry open a door with a wet noodle." Brandin muttered to himself, giving up his investigation. Alice and Maka burst out laughing at the comment. "It seems that the two of you enjoy my comedic skills." he said, chuckling a little to himself.

"Maybe." Alice replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said, grinning a little. Alice just sighed at his stupidity. "Can we come in?" he asked, turning to face Maka and gesturing to the main room where the party was.

"Sure." Maka said, moving out of the way.

"Thanks." he said, and walked inside. Alice followed her meister, avoiding Maka's gaze. The room itself was actually much larger than it appeared. Most of the group was on the couch, watching TV. The others were standing, talking amongst one another. On the table was a small set of speakers with someone's iPod plugged into it, playing a mix of modern and classical rock. There was a small tray of snacks and plastic cups with two bottles of soda sitting next to the music set, with half of the food missing already.

Alice looked around. "Nice." she murmured to herself as Pink Floyd's 'Brick in the wall' started playing. She hummed along to the classic rock song. Brandon walked near the couch, sitting down in one of the arm chairs. Alice sat in a another chair near Brandon.

"What's up?" he asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Huh?" Alice, who lost herself in the awesomeness known as Pink Floyd, asked as Patty walked up behind her. The gun quickly brought her hands down on Alice's shoulders, making the latter squeak out of surprise.

"What?" Brandon asked, turning his head towards the sudden squeal. Alice hissed at Patty, while Patty jumped up and down laughing. Brandon just began chuckling to himself. Alice gave Brandon an annoyed look. "What? That was funny!" he replied.

"No it wasn't!" Alice retorted indignantly, blushing from embarassment.

"Fine, fine. Still, I've never actually seen you scared before." he said.

"I wasn't scared, I was just starled!" Alice retorted accidently her German accent, which comes out only when she's scared or drunk.

"Sie in einem Akzent sprechen Deutsch." he said, feighning a German accent. Alice muttered to herself in German.

"What does that mean?" Patty asked Brandon.

"It means 'You're talking in a German accent'." he clarified, thinking about what he just said.

"Alice is German?" Patty asked, making Alice face-palm.

"Yes, Patty." she said, still using her German accent. "I am German."

"You couldn't have figured that out through her accent?" he asked, generally confused by Patty's stupidity.

"What accent?" Patty asked, this was enough to make Alice face-desk.

"Don't you think she sounds different than a normal American?" he asked, fighting the urge to snap and tell her how stupid she is.

"Yeah, but she sounded French to me~!" Patty replied, earning an annoyed look from Alice.

"Liz? Can you please take over from here? I think my IQ is actually being depleted in this conversation." Brandon asked, turning to the older girl.

"Mio dio, sta cazzo ritardata." Brandon said, his native Italian accent emerging. Alice walked up to Patty and gave her a long, stern history lecture on how Hitler was Austrian and that nazism originated in Prussia, not Gernany.

"Thank you, Alice." Brandon said when she finished explaining the history lesson.

"Alice, have you ever considered being a history teacher?" Liz asked. Alice just stared at Liz stupidly.

"Technically, we're teachers already." Brandon added.

Alice sighed, then realised something. She turned to Brandon. "So, you're Italian?" she asked, taking note of the accent he used.

"Yea. My last name is Pazzo, which is Italian." he explained.

"Cool." Alice replied. "If only we became friends with a japanese dude..." she said, being reminded of Hetalia.

"Your thinking of an anime, aren't you?" he asked, realizing what she was hinting at.

"Maybe."

"I know. You're thinking of Hetalia." he said, remembering the anime's name.

"You're psychic!" Alice gaped in mock surprise. "What am I gonna' say next?"

"To complete the axis powers, I'm pretty sure both Maka and Tsubaki are Japanese." he said, thinking of his friend's nationalities.

"I think it might be too late for me to be friends with Maka, and besides we still need Prussia and North Italy. You seem to be more like South Italy." Alice replied.

"The closest person with a personality like North Italy would probably be either BlackStar or Patty." he joked, thinking about characterization.

Alice chuckled, dropping her tone to a whisper. "If we somehow get out of this dimension, and stuck in mine, Kidd would be a perfect Prussia."

"Yea, probably." he said, chuckling a little.

"...I wonder if that'll actually happen." Alice said, still whispering. "Kidd is trying to invent a device that can make the mirrors in the death room transport him to different dimensions for a short while." she explained.

"Do you know what he is using to do it? Because if you do, then we could probably use it to get back to our dimensions." he said, also lowering his voice.

"He's a using a metal that only Reapers can get called 'Tekchnomalagois' and technology that hasn't been invented in this dimension." Alice explained sadly. "If we can somehow dig over six-thousand miles underground, we could probably get some Tekchnomalagois, but that's highly unlikely."

"We could borrow the Nautilus." Brandon joked, thinking of '20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'. Alice face-palmed. "What? It was a joke!" he said. He then noticed Liz staring at them as they talked. "Goddammit, I hope she isn't getting any ideas." he whispered, nodding his head in

"What d'ya mean by 'ideas'?" Alice asked, slightly panicked.

"Not the current conversation, but an idea about us 'dating'." he said, realizing why she was panicked.

Liz started walking towards the two with a smirk. "Mein Gott!" Alice whisper-yelled.

"Maledizione." Brandon whispered to himself as she approached.

Liz approached the two. "So, what'cha doin~?" Alice stiffened.

"Nothing. Why?" he asked plainly, showing no emotion.

"Just wanted to know what you guys were talking about." Liz said, glancing back and forth between the two. "I understand if it's 'personal', though."

"It's not, but a higher educational education is required to understand what we are talking about." he said monotonously, again showing no emotion.

Liz was confused so Alice decided to confuse her further. "Have you ever heard of Tekchnomalagois?"

"You made that up." Liz accused.

"No she didn't. It is an extremely strong metal, stronger than titanium, and is rumored to have a potential of opening a rift in the time-space contiuem, making a gateway of sorts to parallel universes." Bandon explained, taking on a tone of a scientist.

Liz got so confused, she just left quietly. When she was gone, Alice turned to Brandon. "Y'Know, the technology is what gives it that ability. The only significance of the metal is that it's the only thing that can kill a reaper." Alice whispered. "If it's turned into a weapon, that is. By itself, it's completely useless."

"Wait, it is the only material that can kill a reaper, and Kidd used you to kill Lord Death..." he trailed off, his eyes widening a little at his conclusion.

Alice sighed. "Let me explain. Kidd melted some Tekchnomalagois and merged it with the metal in my sword form, much like how Medusa turned Ragnorak into Black Blood." she explained. "I'm stuck with it now."

"Is the Tekchnomalagois actually part of your human form?" he asked, an idea beginning to brew in his mind.

"Yeah. It's in my blood, now. Why?" Alice asked.

"Well, that isn't going to work now." he said, scrapping the idea he had. "We could have saved the trouble of digging thousands of feet underground if I could harness some from your weapon form, but that would hurt you, and I don't want you t get hurt." he explained, keeping his voice low.

"Even if we could do that without hurting me, we don't have the technology." Alice reminded her meister.

"Well, what exactly IS the technology?" he asked, thinking he might be able to replicate it.

"I don't know. Kidd invented it, too. He made just about every new invention in our dimension and he never tells anyone how." Alice shrugged. "I think he called it something like 'Magitechnology'. He does have the ability to steal a witch's magic, y'know. He could've made it from witch magic..."

"Well then, our next step to getting home is obvious." he said, creating a plan to return to their original dimensions.

"Recreate Magitechnology? I don't think so, neither of us can use REAL witch magic. You just use a copied wavelength, Kidd can use actual magic." Alice said. "His aunt is the Grand Witch. She taught him how!"

"We should get someone who can use magic. But they need to be strong..." he trailed off, thinking of powerful witches. "Medusa."

Alice gaped at Brandon and dragged him outside. "You want to WHAT?!"

"I said we need to recreate it by using Medusa. What did you think I said?" he asked, thinking she misheard him.

"I know what you said, but we are NOT getting her help. She is the sworn enemy of the Academy and we're Academy Students! She will kill us!" Alice replied angrily.

"Who said she would help us willingly?" he asked, a shark-toothed, satanic grin growing on his face.

"...Look, Brandon. Kidd killed her twice, and now she's out for his blood. If we try to make her help, she will definately kill us." Alice said, thinking. "We should trade with her. If she helps us create Magitechnology, we'll help with her experiments..." The ex-Kishin said reluctantly, sighing. "I think that might be the only way to get her help without starting a war between her and the Academy."

"...goddammit." he sighed, wanting badly to deny the truth in her last statement.

"We should go home and pack. We're leaving tomorrow morning." Alice decided.

"Fine. I need to wash my clothes when we get back though." he said, remembering the clothes he was wearing was his last pair of clean clothes. "Good night!" he called through the door at the rest of the group before they walked back to the car.

"Alright." Alice said, climbing into the passengers seat. "I hope you know we can't take any of the cars. If the Spartoi come looking for us, they'll know it's ours and it'll lead them right to Medusa, meaning not only will she stop helping us but that we'll also lose the Academy's trust and we won't be able to come back."

"We have to walk then. Cazzo." he spat, his Italian accent emerging again.

"Yep," Alice said. "I'm not sure about you, but I'm used to walking long distances. I had to walk from Germany all the way to England to learn English, y'know. I also had to sneak on a boat."

"That is a 632.7 mile walk." he said, quickly doing the math using the two countries' latitudes.

"I forgot how many months it took to get there..." Alice said, trying to remember but failing.

"Probably three or four." he said, guessing. "Since we're gonna be walking in the desert, I should probably get my hat and glasses again..."

"Hm? I thought Medusa was in Italy." Alice replied, a bit confused. She used her Soul Perception to reach across the world before seeing the witch. "Nope, she's in Germany... Goddamnit, what is that bitch doing in MY country?!"

"If you were a Medusa, why would YOU be in Germany?" he asked, hoping the question would help them brain storm.

"Probably looking for another test subject." Alice dead-panned.

"And I'm guessing in order to get her help, that has to be me before she finds a different one?" he asked.

"No. I'm sure she'd want as many test subjects as she can get." The German replied, sighing.

"Then we need a flight to Germany." he said, starting the car and began driving to the neighboring town's airport.

Alice sighed. "Home sweet home~!"

"Guess I better brush up on my German." he said, noticing his aged knowledge of the German language.

Alice looked at Brandon. "OK, but we'll have to lay low. I'm not sure if my Kishin self is in this universe, if she is I might get mistaken for her and we'll have to hide. That'll make it hard to find Medusa, don't ya' think?"

"Wait, 'your Kishin self'? What the hell is that?" he asked, confused by her statement.

Alice sighed at his stupidity. "Because this dimension is less advanced than mine, IF I'm here I will not be human." she explained. "I was born as a Kishin, remember?"

"Wait, so there is another you running around? Fuck." he said, realizing how much harder this dimension's Alice could make the duo's objective.

"I know... I wonder if my personality is different..." Alice trailed off, lost in thought.

"Well, you'd probably be more violent." Brandon said, analyzing the change in her personality before and after she was a Kishin.

Alice expression twisted into one of horror. "What if I'm a boy in this dimension?!"

"Well, it-er-he would probably be similar to me." he said, thinking about a boy version of Alice.

"...Why do you think that?" Alice asked her meister.

"Well, he would be violent, vulgar, extremely perverted, satanic, and destructive. Just like me." he said, listing the possible personality of a male Alice.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Whatever." she muttered.

"Holy crap, would I have another one of me here, too?" he asked, realizing the possibilty.

"Probably. He or she would most likely be in Italy or something." Alice replied.

"Probably." he said, thinking about it. He then immediately began refraining from laughter, failing miserably.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Could you imagine me as a chick?" he asked, chuckling while he talked.

"Yeah." Alice said, bursting out laughing. "It's actually pretty easy~!"

"I bet she would be." he joked, laughing even harder.

Alice laughed even harder. "Can you imagine me as a guy?"

"I dunno, that one's kinda hard." he said, thinking about it while laughing.

"Well," Alice giggled. "When you do, tell me what you think I'd look like~!"

"Well, you'd probably have short black hair, smaller eyes, probably be pretty muscular, and would probably wear a black shirt and black pants." he said, guessing the mail surrogate's appearance.

"Well, a girl version of you would probably have long, wavy hair, large eyes, pretty thin with a body shape like Tsubaki's and would be wearing a short white tank-top and a short red skirt with high-heels." Alice guessed, voicing her imagination.

Brandon made of a face of confusion and slight disgust. "High heels? Really?" he asked, shuttering at the visualization of the female replica.

Alice chuckled. "No. You'd probably be wearing tennis shoes and jeans, not high-heels and a skirt." she replied, then added, "High-heels really hurt your feet. How can ANYONE stand wearing them?"

"Dunno. Besides, you were right. I would never wear anything but jeans and sneakers, no matter my gender. They're just too vital to my style." he said, dismissing the previous mental picture for the new one.

Alice chuckled. "Hehe, what do YOU think you would like as a girl?"

"Probably a tall, lean figure with long, wavy, light brown hair, relatively large eyes, a graphic tee, a pair of jeans, and some black sneakers." he said, explaining the picture he had of a female him.

"Cool" Alice said. "If I was a boy, I think I'd have short hair, be thin with moderately large eyes and would be wearing black and white."

"Sounds about right." he said, pulling into the parking lot of the airport. "You go get tickets, and I'll wait here." he said, pointing towards the terminal. Alice quickly walked in and bought two 5:00 PM plane trips to Berlin the next day. She quickly walked back to the car. When she arrived, she saw Brandon had his headphones in, and was watching something on his phone.

She eyed him curiously, taking out one of his earphones. "Dude, are you watching porn?" Then she heard someone speaking in German. "Let me rephrase that; are you watching GERMAN porn?"

"I wish." he joked, pausing the video, then took out the other ear bud. "I'm brushing up on my German."

"Oh." Alice replied, walking around and jumping in the passengers seat. "I got the tickets."

"Good. What time is the flight?" he asked, turning the car on.

"5:00 PM. In Germany, that'd be around 12:00 AM."

"Wonderful." he said sarcastically. "Should we teach class tomorrow, or just call it off?"

"Call it off. You need as much time as you can get to brush up on your German and I need to work on keepin' my fucking mouth shut." Alice replied.

"Well, it seems a bit of me has rubbed off on you." he said, noticing her vulgarness.

"..." Alice just looked ahead, sighing. "Just drive."

"Ok, fine." he said, and drove quickly home.

"Say, what time is it?" Alice asked.

"It is...9:00." he said, pausing to take out his phone and quickly checked it.

"Why am I so tired?" Alice muttered to herself, getting out of the vehicle.

"Probably a delayed reaction from your insomnia." Brandon suggested, filling a bucket with soap and water.

"Most likely." Alice said, going inside, laying on the bed and going to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Brandon quickly washed his dirty clothes and pajamas, put on the a fresh pair of pj's, and laid down on the futon. He quickly fell asleep as soon as he was comfortable.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N THere's gonna' be some epicness in this chappie! (I hope we got the German right...) Smoke makes Alice act a bit loopy. And we introduce a new character! I know there are a lot of people in Berlin(Germany n general) that speak english, but for the purpses of this FF, they don't. (BTW, I'm sorry if Medusa's a bit OOC. I don't write her often.)**

The next day Alice awoke at 1:00 in the afternoon. 'Shit.' she thought. She shook Brandon awake. "We got four hours until the flight leaves. Pack your bags quickly and start studying your German!"

"Ich studiere die ganze Nacht." he said groggily, slowly getting up from the futon. Alice ignored him, busily packing her stuff and lost in her own thoughts. Brandon quickly showered, changed, and packed his bags. "Are you ready?" He asked, putting his suitcase near the front door.

"Yep." Alice replied.

"I guess we have to walk if we don't want to raise suspicions." he said, opening the front door. Alice grabbed her suitcase-and Brandon's sleeve-and started to run quickly to the airport, getting there in less than five minutes due to her super speed. "If you do that again without telling me, you'll burn out the soles of my shoes." he said, noticing the smoke drifting up from the bottom of his sneakers. Alice chuckled.

"Let's go catch our flight." he said, and began walking towards the terminal.

Alice followed him. "You smell like smoke~!"

"It's not me, it's my shoes." he said, dragging both of their suitcases behind him.

Alice giggled and grabbed her suitcase. "Mine."

"I know." he said, handing her the suitcase. He then pulled up his phone. "We have 3 hours until our flight." he said, putting the phone back into his pocket.

"What are we gonna' do for three hours?"

"I'm gonna study German after we get our bags on board." he said.

"OK." Alice said. She then thought of something quite disturbing. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Brandon, when you were talking about forcing Medusa to help us, where you thinking of something that happened in your universe?"

"Yea. She did experiments on me, so I want to return the favor." he said, a sadistic grin growing on his face.

Alice's expression contorted to one of worry and fear. "That was a horrible mistake." she said emotionlessly, her eyes glazed as if in some sort if trance. "When you get back home, you will find yourself in the middle of a horrible war..."

"War. By definition: guns, explosions, gore, death, torture, and more explosions. All of these I enjoy." he said, listing off the stereotypical classification of war.

Alice started muttering to herself about death, destruction and tragedy until it was reduced to the repeated whisperings of the German word for 'Die' distantly, her eyes even more glazed to the point where she had no pupil or eyeshine, just a mass of red in her eye.

"Alice." he said, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Needless to say, it didn't snap her out of the trance-like state. She continued to mutter, only faster. Much faster and non-stop. "Alice!" he said, raising his voice a little, and began shaking her shoulder.

"Sterben. Sterben. Sterben. Sterben. Sterben. Sterben. Sterben. Sterben. Sterben..." Alice repeated, moving limply each time Brandon shook her.

"Steuern Sie selbst!" he commanded, hoping her native language would puncture the trance-like state of mind.

"Sterben. Sterben. Sterben. Sterben. Sterben..." The ex-Kishin repeated faster, unnaffected by Brandon's attempt to snap her out of her trance.

"Wir warden niche Sterben." he reassured, trying to think of something to stop her.

Alice gasped, her eyes flashing white for a moment. She shook her head then smiled as if nothing had happened. "OK, let's board the flight now."

"What the hell was that?!" Brandon demanded, shocked by her sudden transformation.

"What was what?"

"You just kept repeating 'sterben' and your eyes glazed over. Then, your eyes flashed white, and then you were back to normal." he explained, somewhat creeped out.

"Hm? Well, have you heard of the Oracle of Delphi?" Alice asked. "Believe me, this question is completely relevant."

"No." he answered quickly, wanting her to explain why it is relevant.

Alice face-palmed. "Even five-year-olds know who Delphi is." she muttered to herself. "The Oracle of Delphi was the first Looker. She lived in Greece. Like all Lookers, whenever she would predict the future she would go into a trance-like state. However, because of the rocks in the Temple-or was it a cave?-she worked in, her always-accurate predictions came out as riddles. FYI, the fumes the rocks produced when wet were basically drugs. Anyway, the Looker skill became a gene that could be passed down from Generations when she taught the ability to different people. So, basically, I just told you the future of your dimension."

"Well, that's not good." he said, analyzing the prediction.

"It may be bad, it may not be bad." Alice said. "It could mean the death of a powerful enemy or it could mean your own demise. I don't know for sure." she shrugged.

"It could be both of us." Brandon said, shrugging.

"Maybe."

Brandon quickly checked his phone. "Well, that wasted a good half hour." he said, putting the device back into his pocket. Alice chuckled. "Wanna get something to eat?" he proposed, his stomach growling due to the absence of breakfast.

The German smiled. "Food is always good."

"Let's see if we can find a Denny's or something." he said, and began to look over the small amount of stores in the terminal.

"'Denny's'? What's that?" Alice asked curiously.

"It's a breakfast diner." he explained.

"Oh." Alice replied.

"There's one." he said, pointing towards it.

"OK. Lets go!" Alice said, walking towards the resturant. They quickly arrived, and sat down at an open table. Brandon looked at one of the menus and instantly began salivating. "Um, Brandon, why are you drooling?"

"See for yourself." he said, handing her the menu.

Alice looked at the menu. "Hmmm, this all looks pretty good but not as good as pasta." she said before handing the menu back to Brandon.

"How are pancakes and bacon not as good as pasta?" he questioned, befuddled by Alice's choice of foods.

"Well, I've always favored pasta over anything else." Alice chuckled. "Even though I do love sweets~!"

"In that case, there's chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup and whipped cream you can order." he said, checking back to the menu.

"Really?"

"You'd think I'd lie about that?" he asked, handing her the menu.

Alice took the menu and her mouth started watering. "Chocolate..."

"I'm guessing you like Swedes then." he said, noticing her salivating over chocolate.

"When we get to Germany, I should get you some German chocolate. It's so much better than American chocolate." Alice said, giving the menu back to Brandon.

"I'm guessing it's more bitter." he said, drawing back on his small knowledge of international chocolate.

"Eh, I wouldn't say it's bitter. It's not as sweet and it tastes smoother, I guess. It's kinda' hard to describe, but believe me it tastes a lot better." The ex-Kishin smiled.

"Sure, I'll try it." he said. The waiter then came over to take there order. She was probably about 30, was 5'9", had long blonde hair, and was chewing bubble gum.

"What can I get ya'?" she asked, a southern drawl immenint in her speech.

"Uh, I'll just get the chocolate chip pancakes." Alice said.

"And I'll have a stack of three pancakes with three peices of bacon, please." Brandon said, handing the waiter the menu.

"Comin' right up." she said, and walked away.

After she left, Alice turned to Brandon. "What kind of accent was that?"

"Southern. Probably from either Texas or Alabama." he responded, thinking of the people he knew who lived in those states.

Alice looked surprised. "I thought all Americans sounded the same..."

"No, there canbe a multitude of different accents within the same state." Brandon said, chuckling a little at Alice's inexperience with American culture.

"Really?"

"Really. And most states have distinctive accents too." he explained.

"...I am such an idiot." Alice chuckled good-naturedly.

"Well, you did say Kidd didn't let you go on missions, so you probably didn't get out too often." he said, lowering his voice so that other people wouldn't hear him.

"Eh, that's true," Alice replied. "I didn't really get to leave the mansion much while I was there..."

"As I was saying, there are many distinctive accents per state. For example, New Yorkers have either an Italian accent or a rural accent. A pennsylvanian accent is much different." he explained.

Alice listened intently. "Really? I didn't know that..."

"Yea. If we keep doing missions after we return from our little trip, there's a good chance we will visit another state, and you can hear their accents then." he said.

"Ah, OK!" The ex-Kishin replied. The waiter then came up with their meals, lying the dishes in front of the two teens.

"Enjoy~" she said, walking away. Brandon immediately cut off a piece of his pancakes and ate it.

Alice also began eating, enjoying every bite. "I love chocolate..."

"I know. You said that already." Brandon said, taking another large bite from his pancakes.

"I'm going to ignore the fact you said that." Alice replied, taking another bite.

"So, you're just going to repeat information, thinking it is new every time?" the meister asked, taking a bite from a strip of bacon.

Alice gave him an annoyed look. "No. I'm not an idiot, y'know."

"I know, but your previous statement seemed to prove other wise." he said, finishing the bacon strip.

"You're confusing me." Alice said.

"You said you were going to ignore my previous statement, so I thought you were going to say 'I love chocolate' again. I decided to counter that with my statement, and you got annoyed by it, saying you weren't an idiot, but by deciding to ignore my statement, I thought otherwise." he explained.

"You're STILL confusing me." Alice replied.

"Forget it. " he sighed, taking another bite from his pancakes.

"OK." Alice said plainly.

Brandon quickly finished the rest of his food, leaving one piece of bacon. "You want it?" he asked, offering her the bacon slice.

"Sure." Alice said, finishing her pancakes.

"Here." he said, hand handed the piece to her.

Alice ate it quickly. "Well, how much time 'till the flight leaves?" she asked.

He pulled up his phone quickly. "We have two hours." he said, putting the phone away.

"OK." Alice replied.

"I need to practice my German some more, so I'm gonna find a seat." he said, looking for a bench to sit on. Alice left a piece of gold on the table for when the Waitress came back and pointed out an empty bench for Brandon. "Thanks." he said, walked over to the bench, and pulled up his then put in the earbuds and began watching the instructional program. The Waitress came back and Alice gave her the gold and a $30 tip before getting up and sitting next to Brandon. Brandon didn't notice her, since he was too involved with focusing on the video. Alice, having nothing else to do, decided to stare at her meister until he saw her. It was a good half hour before he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look, and was surprised.

"Was zum Teufel? Wann bist du hierher gekomman?" he question, speaking in the language he was focused on.

Alice chuckled. "I've been here for almost fifty minutes."

"Wow, I'm oblivious, aren't I?" he asked, pausing the video with one hand and using the other to take out one of the ear buds.

"Yep." The weapon replied plainly.

"We still have another hour until the flight leaves, so I'm gonna practice for another half hour and then we will board the flight." he said, checking the time on his phone.

"OK." Alice said plainly. Brandon studied for about a half an hour, and then put his phone away.

"Now boarding: 5:00 direct flight to Berlin." the loudspeaker said, listing two other flights as well.

"That's us." the meister said, standing up. Alice also stood. The two walked quickly to the gate were their pIane was, and quickly boarded. They quickly reached their seats, where Brandon sat down and pulled out his phone again.

Alice yawned. "Why am I so tired today?" she groaned.

"Again, it's most likely caused by your insomnia." he said, putting one ear bud in his ear.

"Oh well..." Alice yawned. "Can't wait 'till we get to Germany, though." she smiled.

"Yea. Can't wait." Brandon said, turning on his music, and then quickly fell asleep. Alice soon followed; closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The flight to Germany was near perfect, with almost no turbulence except for when they flew through a small storm over England. Alice woke up then, so when the plane landed she shook Brandon awake.

"Hm?" he asked, lazily opening one eye. "Sind wir in Deutschland noch?"

"Yep." Alice replied. "Now get off your lazy ass and get off the plane."

"Alright, alright." he said, standing up. He then checked his phone. "It's 8:00am." he said, putting his phone away.

Alice stood up. "C'mon. Hurry up!"

"You know, I can't move if you don't move." he said, waiting behind her.

"Alright, alright." Alice said and the two got off the plane. They quickly walked through the terminal, got there bags, and left the airport.

"No place like home, eh Alice?" Brandon asked as they walked out the door.

"Nope~! Glad to be back in my own country!" she sang.

"It's pretty nice." he said, taking in the scenery. "But I personally like Venice or Rome more."

Alice smiled at him. "Just wait 'till you see the forests. They're beautiful."

"Shouldnt we find a hotel room first?" he asked, looking at the buildings near their area.

"Um, I guess." Alice replied.

"Do you know of any around here?" he asked, struggling to read the signs on the buildings. Alice grabbed her meister's arm and jogged toward a nearby Inn. When they got there, she began chatting with the Inn-keeper. She gave him money for a room and he handed her a room-key and a wanted poster. The ex-Kishin then led her meister to their room.

It was a small room, with two small beds, each accompanied by a small night-stand and a lamp on each night-stand. "Well, this is a nice little place." Brandon said, lying down on the bed. He was a bit too big for it, and his feet were mere centimeters from the foot of the bed. Alice chuckled, laying down the other bed. She was smaller than Brandon, so the bed was a perfect size for her. "A bit too small if you ask me." he mumbled, trying to get a little higher up on the bed.

Alice chuckled again before holding up the wanted poster, which was rolled up. "The Inn-keeper said something about a Kishin hunting people down." she slapped the rolled up wanted poster in her hand. "Wanna see what it looks like?"

"Kinda." he said, leaning up so that he fit on the small bed. Alice unrolled the wanted postar and looked at it.

It had a picture of a teenage boy on it. He was skinny with black hair that would be short for a girl but long for a boy. (Alice calls it 'skater-boy' hair.) He had dark red eyes and was wearing all black.

A caption underneath the photo read: 'Alec Wendigo; Wanted DEAD. Cash reward'

"Um, Brandon. Y'know when we were joking about if there were different versions of us here?" Alice asked turning the poster so Brandon could see it. "I think I found me..."

"What?" he asked, confused by her statement. He then looked at the poster. "Oh shit..." Alice nodded slowly, a bit shocked and a bit scared. "Wait, so there's a girl version of me running around Venice? Awesome." he said, remembering their entire earlier conversation.

"Just wow, Brandon." Alice dead-panned.

"Sorry, sorry." he said, focusing back on the subject at hand.

"Well, he's probably gonna' put a huge dent in our plans..." Alice replied.

"Why? Did you have a grudge against Medusa or something when you were a kishin?" he asked, realizing that might screw them over.

"No, but I did have a grudge against the academy because of what Stein did to my dad..." Alice said. "He'll most likely try to kill us."

"Well, looks like we have to fight you." he said, a small grin coming to his face. Alice just stared at him blankly. "What?" he asked, confused by her blank stare.

"Since we'd have to kill him, I'd technically be commiting suicide..." Alice replied.

"I'll do it if you don't want to." he offered, noticing her dismay.

"Nah. That's OK." The ex-Kishin replied.

"We should probably start looking for Medusa now that we have a place to stay." he said, standing up from the bed.

"Look for Medusa" Alice agreed. "And avoid Alec."

"Can you sense him using soul perception?" he asked, not knowing of any other way to track Alec.

"Not if he's hiding his soul." The German replied.

"Can you check, just in case he isn't?" he asked, wanting to know the enemy's location.

"OK." Alice said. She stretched her Soul Perception, covering all of Germany. "Can't find him." she replied.

"You should probably hide yours, just in case he saw yours on the flight in."

"I can't do that now that I'm human." Alice said. "Only Reapers, Kishins and Witches can do that." she explained.

"Well, shit." he said, realizing that they are at a disadvantage. "We should probably start looking anyways."

"OK, I guess so." Alice replied.

"Let's go." he said, and then began heading towards the door. Alice followed him out the door, still clutching the poster. "Where should we start?" he asked as they left the inn.

"I honestly don't know..." Alice replied.

"We should probably go to an area that has been having a lot of recent kidnappings. That's probably where Medusa is getting her 'experiments'." he said, thinking of a possible location.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N First, an explanation a to why Medusa is acting more 'motherly': She doesn't want to lose her experiment. She lost Chrona to the DWMA because he was a horrible parent and thus needed a new experiment. She came across Alec and decided he would be he perfect candidate. Alec is loyal to her because he is extremely lonely. By the way, I'm not translating the foreign languages in this. Most of the translations were from Google, so sorry if they make your eyes bleed.**

**I'll be writing a seperate FF for Alec that will include scenes from this and Samara's FF. I'll try to explain a lot in it. Oh and to clarify why Alice's interests shift from Brandon to Alec so quickly; Curiosity. Like when a toddler gets a new toy, it becomes curious and leaves its old toy for the new one but then gets bored and comes back to the old toy. It's kind of like that.**

**It's also the other way around, seeing that Alec finds Alice extremely interesting and sees Brandon as just another 'filthy human'. This is turned around later when Alec shows more interest in Brandon. Not like that, he's straight. XD**

**There'll also be a super-mega-awesome cool fight scene.**

"Alright." Alice replied.

"We should probably find a police station to ask around." he said, looking for a police station among the large amounts of buildings. They found one after about an hour. Alice started to ask around and after about thirty minutes reported back to Brandon, who was waiting outside.

"Apparently, there have been dissapearances here in Berlin. No where else. And according to the police, it's because of Alec." she paused. "You think he may be working for Medusa?"

"Why would he? He has no reason to." he said, eliminating the possibilities that would make Alec work with Medusa.

"She may be paying him to help her kidnap all those people." Alice said. "I use to do ANYTHING for money. Even kill other Kishins."

"You may have done anything, but you didn't do everything." he said, remembering something.

"Hm? What d'ya mean?"

"Well, you defianetly didn't whore yourself out, since you're still a virgin. Unless you were lying about that, which I'm pretty sure you weren't." he joked, trying to annoy her.

Alice gave him an annoyed look. "One; No-one would willingly have sex with a Kishin. Two; Fuck you."

"You mad, bro?" he asked, making a troll face. Alice burst out laughing. "Trolololololollololol." he began, laughing while singing. She started laughing so hard, she fell down, still laughing and not caring that it was in public since no-one knew who she was. "Here." he said while laughing, offering his hand to help her get up. Alice took her meister's hand and used it to pull herself up into a standing position, still laughing. "Alright, calm down. We stil need to find out if Alec is working for Medusa or not." he said, lowering his voice so the onlookers wouldn't hear him.

"OK." Alice said, her laughter reduced to mere giggles. "By the way, most people here speak German, so we can talk about dimensions and stuff openly."

"Still, some might have studied English in high school." he said, still keeping his voice low.

"And? They'll just think we're crazy~!" Alice said. "Anyway, we should look for Medusa or Alec. If we keep wasting our time here, they might leave."

"True. Our best bet is to try to draw out Medusa, and figure it out from there." he said, thinking of a plan.

"OK." she replied. "How do you suppose we do that?"

"Hmm, we should probably check all of the nearby research labs." he said, thinking of a place to find Medusa.

"Good idea!" Alice said, nodding determinedly.

"Now, we just need to find a lab." he said, clueless on where to begin.

"Well, I'm clueless..."

"Guess we better ask around then." he said, and began walking towards the informant's booth.

"OK." Alice said, following her meister. The two quickly approached the desk, and the informant turned to face them.

"Entschuldigen Sie, wo ist ein Forschungslabor?" he asked, pronouncing the words properly. The informant told him where the nearest research lab was and Alice payed him for telling them. Then the duo went to find it. They quickly found it, and stopped before going inside. "Do you think she will reconize us as academy students?" he asked quietly.

"I dunno." Alice replied.

"Well, just in case, I'm gonna talk in my Italian accent and you speak in your German accent." he instructed, his accent becoming apparent in his speech.

"OK." Alice replied, her accent showing in her voice. The two then walked in to the building. The inside was basically all white, with people in white lab coats rushing back and forth. The two walked around for a little bit, before they found their target. She was sitting at a table, writing something down on a piece of paper.

They body she was using this time was that of a middle-aged woman with light blonde hair and brown eyes.

Brandon approached her.

"Hallo, Sie sind Medusa?" he asked, maintaining his accent.

The woman turned to face him, proving that she was Medusa. "Yes. I'm Medusa, who are you?" she replied. "I know you can speak english, so please answer me."

"I am Brandon, and this is Alice." he said, still maintaining his accent.

"Hello, Miss Medusa." Alice said, keeping her accent as well.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" The witch queried.

"There was word that you needed assistance with experiments, so we wanted to know if we could help." he explained.

"What do you want in return?" Medusa paused, her expression turned menacing. "And don't lie or I will have to punish you severly."

Alice was taken by surprise. 'Didn't I say something like that to Alex?' she thought to herself.

"We just need help developing an idea my friend has." he said, trying to make it as vague as possible without raising suspicions.

"What would the idea be?" Medusa asked, her facial expression once again that of a kind doctor.

"Magitechnology." Alice blurted.

Medusa's expression twisted to one of shock before she smirked. "You're in luck. I've been trying to create that very thing myself." she said, causing Alice to gasp. "Two great minds think alike, right?" The witch said, turning to Alice with a kind smile.

"I understand that the basic premise is using Tekchnomalagois and Magitechnology to possibly create a portal, but I'm not entirely sure what Magitechnology is." Brandon said, taking the tone of a serious scientist.

"Tekchnomalagois? Will you please explain?" The witch asked.

"It is the metal Alice determined was required, but it is useless without Magitechnology." he explained, remembering what Alice told him.

"I see." Medusa replied. "This is why you need my help?"

"Like every good scientist, we want to test and see if our hypothesis is true." he replied.

"Of course." Medusa chuckled, then checked her watch. "Come with me. You'll be coming to my home, as a proper place to study. I will explain how to create Magitechnology there and in return you will come there everyday to help me create it." said the Gorgon, standing up.

"Sounds like a fair deal." he said, offering his hand to shake on it.

Medusa simply walked past him. "Come along. We have no time to waste." she said. Alice quickly followed the witch, waiting for her brown-haired meister. He also quickly followed behind her, mumbling "cagna." under his breath. "I heard that." Medusa said, not even looking at Brandon.

"Ok, mais savez-vous français?" he asked, raising his voice to a regular level.

"Oui." Both Medusa and Alice said in unison.

"You defianetly know German, and most likely know Spanish, so I'm out of languages." he realized, sighing in defeat.

Medusa ignored the comment, keeping a poker-face expression. Within an hour she led them to a forest. "My home is in here." she said, walking into the huddled mass of trees. Alice followed her in.

The two women, who had gone through this forest many times, flawlessly dodged the stray branches hanging from the trees and the green poison oak that littered the forest floor. It was soon dark and hard to see, though. "Brandon, keep up. This forest is dangerous at night and I don't want my work associates getting hurt." Medusa called behind her.

Brandon however, was scraped all over and his arms were covered in the oily poisons of the ivy. "It's not as easy as you think." he called, his cheek getting cut by an unseen branch.

"Hurry up, or we won't get there before Alec does." Medusa said. Alice simply chuckled.

"Wait, did you say 'before Alec does'?" he asked, raising his left arm to block the assault of twigs on his face.

"Yes. I know he's a Kishin, but he's also an orphan." Medusa said. "I took pity on him and took him in." Alice looked at Medusa like she was crazy.

'But you treat your own daughter like crap.' he thought, grimacing a little in pain and anger. "Really? You don't seem like the type to take in orphans. From what I've heard about you, anyways." he said, forcing himself to keep anger out of his voice.

"Well, he's letting me stay at his house, so that was the least I could do to repay him." she said emotionlessly, ducking below a branch. "That and I needed a new test subject."

"Oh, in that case it makes sense then." he said. Then, an exceptionally large branch snapped back from when Alice pushed it and slapped him in his face. "Dammit!" he yelled, his hand coming to his face. Alice chuckled at his misfortune.

Soon the three reached a small cottage. Medusa peered inside. "Good, he isn't here." she said. "I don't know how he would react seeing you two. He hates humans."

"If he doesn't like humans, how will we do our research, not knowing when he will be home?" Brandon asked, realizing they might have to fight, which would mess up their plans.

"If I tell him not to hurt you, he won't." Medusa said. "But if you try anything, I will take back that order and he will kill you." she looked at Alice. "And you should be careful. He's a bit of a pervert." the trio then walked inside.

"Great, he's a mix of Alice and I." Brandon whispered, monitoring his voice so he was sure no one could hear him.

Medusa led them to a spare room with a desk, a computer and a laptop. There was a two piles of paper, one was blank computer paper and the other was notebook paper.

"What research have you done already?" Brandon asked, curious as to how far the witch's knowledge extends.

"Well, so far I only know one thing; Magitachnology requires the use of large amounts of souls. Both human and Kishin." Medusa said. "Alec is collecting the human souls for me. Perhaps you would like to collect the Kishin souls?"

"That doesn't sound too hard. Just how would we kill the kishins?" he asked, playing to his character of being a regular human.

Not that Medusa couldn't tell he was lying.

Medusa retreated to another room and came back with green-tinted swords. "Use these." she said, tossing the swords to the two blades at the teenagers.

Alice picked up the rapier. 'Oh Mein Gott!' she thought. 'These swords are made out of Tekchnomalagois.'

"These swords are made out of the metal that you two need." Medusa said, as if reading Alice's thoughts.

"Looks like oxydized copper to me." he said, looking over the katana Medusa threw at him.

Alice stared at the sword in awe. "No, Brandon. This is DEFINITALEY Tekchnomalagois." she said, feeling the power emanating from the swords. She looked up at the witch. "Where did you get this?"

Medusa shrugged. "Ask Alec. He's the one who made them." the witch said, leaving the room.

"Alec made these, so he must've come in contact with a reaper." The meister said, thinking of what Alec did to said reaper to get the metal.

Alice nodded in agreement, before hearing the door open and footsteps. "Speak of the devil..." she whispered quietly.

She heard Medusa's voice first. "Alec, you're early."

After, she heard what she assumed what Alec. "Why are there humans here?" His voice sounded much like her own, but one could easily tell it was male.

"They're my new work associates. They came to help us create Magitachnology." she paused. "Don't hurt them."

"Alright, alright." Alec said. Alice heard the footsteps come towards their direction. The door to their room opened and in came Alec. He had a serious expression on his face. "Hello." he said.

"Hey. I heard many things about you." Brandon said, putting the katana through one of the belt loops on his jeans.

"Don't hear that everyday." The dark-eyed Kishin said sarcastically. "My name is Alec, but you probably already knew that."

"I'm Alice." Alice replied, trying to be polite.

"Brandon." he said, knowing that his working relationship with Alec will be a shitty one. Alec automatically didn't like him. "We better get going, Alice." he said, walking out of the door.

"OK." Alice said, giving a respectful nod to Alec when she walked past, he nodded back.

"I don't like him." he said as they walked out of his hearing range.

"He probably doesn't like you either." Alice chuckled.

"Most likely." he said, readjusting the sword.

Alice chuckled. "We should probably tell Medusa we're leaving."

"Yea."

Alice found Medusa in a bedroom in the back. "Hey, Medusa. We're leaving now, OK?"

Medusa turned to face the ex-Kishin. "OK, but be careful."

"We will." Alice replied' going back to the main room to talk to Brandon. "C'mon, lets go." she said, opening the door.

"Alright." he said, following behind her and closed the door when they left.

"Follow me." Alice said, once again maneuvering around the plants and branches perfectly. Brandon was still clumsy, but wasn't hit as many times as he stumbled through the thick shrubbery. "You're getting better at this." Alice complemented.

"Thank you." he said, pushing one branch out of his way. His leg then got caught in an ivy vine, and he let go of the branch to catch his balance, and the branch snapped back at his face. "Goddammit!" he called, regaining his balance, putting one of his hands on his face. Alice burst out laughing. "I swear to god, I'm about to buy a machete and cut this all up!" he threatened, getting pretty pissed.

Alice gasped. "Are you kidding?! This is where I grew up! If you cut any of it, I will murder you, and I'm pretty sure Alec would feel the same." she paused. "He probably WOULD murder you."

"I'd like to see him try." Brandon mumbled, pushing aside more branches. Alice chuckled again. They soon traversed the thick patch of plants, and emerged at the outside of the forest. "Do you see any?" he asked, glancing towards Alice.

"See any what?" Alice asked, confused.

"Kishins."

Alice used her Soul Perception to find some. "At the moment, the only Kishin I see is Alec." she said.

"Huh. Might as well start walking and try to find one." he said, beginning to walk in a random direction.

"OK." Alice said, following him.

They walked for about a half hour before they stopped again. "See any now?" he asked, readjusting the sword as it was getting uncomfortable.

Alice once again used her Soul Perception. "Right behind us." she said, whipping around to the forest behind them and drawing her sword. But there was nothing there. "What the...? Maybe it's in the forest..." she said, walking towards the trees.

"Where are you going?" he asked, removing his sword and began following her.

"I could have swore I saw a Kishin soul." Alice said walking closer to the forest. "...It's gone, now."

"I'd back up if I were you. It could be hiding it's soul and then attack you while you're investigating." he said, rotating the sword in his hand so that the tip was pointed towards the ground. Alice backed up a bit, waiting for the Kishin.

...Until Alec fell out of a tree.

"You need to work on your balance more." Brandin said calmly, not as surprised since he was preparing himself for a surprise.

"Why were you following us?" Alice asked.

"Lady Medusa told me to help." Alec replied, standing up and picking leaves out of his hair. "Can't say I'm too happy about working with a couple of humans but I have to do what she tells me to."

"You keep calling me human. You know that's not true." he said, knowing that Alec must've seen their soul to track them.

Alec glared at him. "I know for a fact you're human. The only difference between and the rest is the fact that you're half-insane. Almost like you're mocking us Kishin!" Alec said indignantly, then turned to face Alice. "She's not human. She's part Kishin. No normal human has such a peculiar eye-color." he said. "You're a Wendigo, aren't you?"

Alice nodded. "Yes."

"I knew there was something strange about you." Alec said, turning back to Brandon and glaring at him. "You're no different than the rest of those mortal scum."

"I suggest you temper the tone of your voice." Brandon said, struggling to control his rage. "Unless you want to burn in hell for eternity." he finished, his left pupil imitating a real fire.

"I'm guessing you want to die today, don't ya'?" Alec snarled, unsheathing his claws, before Alice stepped between the two boys.

"Would you two stop arguing? We're not going to get anything done with you two fighting!" she yelled. Alec immediately calmed down.

"My apologies." he said, re-sheathing his claws and crossing his arms.

"Sorry." Brandon mumbled, his pupil turning back to normal.

"Now that you've both calmed down," Alice said, glancing disappointingly at the two males. "We can actually get something done." then muttered. "I swear, I'm the only one with any sense around here." which caused a semi-amused, semi-annoyed look from Alec. Brandon remained neutral to the comment, trying to calm his burning anger.

"I find it funny how she hardly said anything, and you STILL got ticked off." Alec said, amused. "Anger issues, much?"

"It's not anger issues Ii can actually control my emotions very well. It's just that I hate you." he said, glaring at the male wendigo, the last three words practically dripping with intense dislike.

"Same." Alec replied.

"Well, now that we know each other's feelings, we should get back to work." Brandon said, turning away from the other male.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Humans are so weird."

"No kidding." Alice agreed.

"Vaffanculo." Brandon said, confident Alec didn't know what he said as they began walking.

"Well fuck you too, Bastard." Alec replied.

Alice face-palmed. "Men..."

"So, your multilingual. Enfoncer fantastique." he mumbled, knowing Alec could understand him.

"Bilingual, not multilingual." Alec corrected. Let it be known that he regards the two words as the same thing.

Alice sighed. 'Men are such idiots...' she thought.

"Oui, vous ne savez pas français? Parfait." Brandon said, grinning.

"Je sais le français, dumbass." Alec said. "En, veistu íslensku? Что относительно русского языка? Ίσως ξέρετε Ελληνικά; "

"Já, ég. Да, Я Делаю. Ναι, έΧω κάvει. Tu loqui latina? Albo jak o polską?" he inquered, testing how far the wendigo's linguistic talent stretches.

Alec was about to reply, but Alice beat him to it. "If you're going to argue, do it in English." she yelled, fed up with not knowing what they were saying.

"Fine. But now I know you are one to keep secrets." he said, quickly shooting a glance at Alec.

"Who said I had anything to hide?" The witty Wendigo shot back.

"You said you were bilingual, meaning you know only two languages. Then, you spoke in Icelandic, Greek, Russian, and must know German since you live here. Since you know more than two languages, you lied about being bilingual. That, or you're just freaking retarded." the meister explained, grinning a little as he said the last line.

Alice was about to cut in and say that earlier he impied he only knew a few languages, but decided against it.

"Well, that's the only thing I'll lie to you two about." Alec said, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Im doubtful." Brandon said. "Cmon, we need to find some kishins." he said, and then began walking.

"Believe what ya' want, filthy human, but you'll regret that choice soon." Alec smirked, following Brandon and Alice.

"And for god's sake, if you call me 'filthy human' one more time, I'll rip out your damn tongue." he threatened, looking back at the male while keeping his head straight.

Alec chuckled before muttering something under his breath. Then Brandon's shadow flew out from underneath him, making him trip. Alice looked at Alec. "You didn't tell us you could use magic."

"You never asked." The Kishin replied, stepping on Brandon's head and walking over him. Alice walked around her meister, not wanting to hurt him but not wanting to help him, either.

"Fuck you too, buddy." he said, standing up. He then changed his soul wavelength to match the fire wavelength he memorized earlier, and superheated the ground beneath Alec's feet, causing the soles of his shoes to melt and then solidify to the ground. "See? You're not that special." Brandon teased as he pushed past the now-stationary Alec. Alec took his feet out of the shoes.

He hated having to wear shoes anyway.

"That's a copied wave-length. Not magic." Alec said, following Brandon. "If you could use magic, you would've already created the Magitechnology. Oh wait, no. You wouldn't have." he smirked. "The Academy has a rule against hurting humans, right?"

"Yes, but we are supposed to hurt and kill kishins. So technically, I could torture you to death right now and be rewarded for it. It's essentially government-sponsored brutality." Brandon explained, grinning a little.

Alice, however, looked alarmed. "Brandon, we never told them we were Academy Students..."

"He knows. That's why he asked that question." Brandon responded, turning to look at his weapon.

Alice took a deep breath. "If he knows THAT MEANS MEDUSA KNOWS, DUMBASS!"

"So?" he asked, thinking of a plan to get out of the situation. "We'll just say we've gone rouge since we hate Lord Death." he said lowly, so that only Alice could hear him.

"Brandon, me and Alec are the same person. If I can tell if someone is lying by just listening to their heartbeat, he can, too!" Alice whisper-yelled. "We can't lie to them!"

"I can slow my heartbeat by lowering my wavelength, remember?" he asked, thinking of the technique used to stop bleeding.

"Well, even though I'm good at lying my heart quickens a bit when I do! I can't do that soul thingy that you do!" Alice said. "Know what? What's the point of whispering? He's a Wendigo, he can hear us, anyway!" the ex-Kishin threw her arms up in frustration.

Alec, who was behind the duo, chuckled. "She's right~." he said in a sing-song voice. "What I don't get is the fact that you said we were the same person, Alice. Would one of you mind explaining? Tell the truth~!"

"Hell, he thinks we're crazy anyways." Brandn said, sighing in defeat. "We are from different dimensions. We just want to use the Magictechnology to get back to our origional dimensions. Oh, and Alice here?" he asked, leaving a pause fr dramatic effect. "She's you from her dimension. So, any weird fantasies you might've come up with is basically incest." he said, grinning.

"One; I believe you. Two; I've barely known her for an hour. And three; that would be self-cest, not incest." Alec said, running to catch up to the two. "Incest is pretty common among Wendigos, anyway."

"That's fucked up." Brandon said plainly, not really surprised by the weird habits of wendigos anymore.

Alice glanced at Brandon. "That's the only way to keep a bloodline 'pure'. I'm actually a hybrid because my mother was a human and not one of my aunts." she explained. "All five of them were killed by Academy students, but I didn't know them, so I don't really care."

"I guess that makes sense." he said, thinking about it.

"See? Not so weird now, is it?" Alec asked, while Alice face-palmed at the question.

"No, it's still freaking gross, but it makes sense in the context in which it is used." Brandon replied, seeing how extensive the male kishin's vocabulary was by using large words.

"I know." Alec said. "It does make sense that way. I don't see why it's illegal in America, though."

"There isn't really a reason for it to be illegal, but I think it's based on the bias of Americans wanting to be aesthetically 'perfect'." he explained, putting perfect in quotation marks with his hands. "Since most children who are born from an incest sexual intercourse have birth defects, I think it's just the government trying to establish the 'perfect' race." he explained, once again putting perfect in quotation marks.

"No-one is perfect." Alec and Alice said in unison.

"Exactly. But people want to be perfect, so by eliminating a variable that would hinder this perfection, they feel closer to being 'perfect'." he explained.

"Oh." Alec said. "But on the note of Alice being me, that would technically make her family, kinda' like a sister," he said, hugging Alice. "So, you can't touch her~!" Alice just looked extremely confused.

"Why? Do you want her?" Brandon teased, chuckling to himself.

"As of right now, she is MY property~!" Alec said, sticking his forked, snake-like tongue out.

"Well, too late for that." Brandon responded, then turned and walked away.

Alec walked after Brandon, followed by a confused Alice. "What do ya' mean, 'too late for that'?" the Kishin demanded.

"Nothing." he replied, a small grin growing on his face.

Then, Alice decided to speak. "Well, technically, neither one of you 'own' me. Being a Wolf Wendigo, I am loyal only to the first person I pledge my alleigance to- which would be the Death the Kidd from my universe. So I'm actually HIS property." Alec looked at her with a sad expression.

"We were just joking around Alice." Brandon said, a concerned look appearing on his face.

Alec looked at the meister confused. "I was being serious."

"Technically, she isn't property, so no-one can 'own' her." the meister replied.

"Says you." Alec said, while Alice looked at the two like they were idiots. "We should get her opinion on this!"

"My opinion?" Alice asked. Alec nodded. "My opinion is that you should both shut the fuck up."

Alec looked depressed. "You're so mean." he pouted.

"I'm just trying to educate him so that I don't have to work with a total dumbass." Brandon said, crossing his arms.

Alec glared at him. "FYI, I'm a purebred Wolf Wendigo, so shut it!"

Alice sighed. "In that case, he's actually smarter than me. A Wolf Wendigo's young recieve all the knowledge and memories of previous generations and since I'm half human, I didn't get all of my father's knowledge."

"I bet he doesn't know the average life span of a Great White either." the meister said, laughing a short chuckle.

"35-40 years." Alec replied with a smile.

"Congradulations, y read the picture books in kindergarten." Brandon said, not impressed in the least. "How abut something more challenging?"

"Sure." Alec smirked. "What was the first religion in the world and who created it?"

"Your 'sister' told me this. It was kishinhood and was established by King Xerxes and the Red Queen." he said,mremembering the story Alice told him.

"Nope. It was Hinduism and it was established by the Assyrians." Alec said. "Kishinhood happened a couple centuries after Buddhism."

"Well, sorry Mr. History. Besides, I hate history." Brandon said, not really caring. "Now that we've covered maritime biology and cultural history, how about some astronomy? What is eccentricity and what does it have to do with Earth's orbit?"

"Dunno." Alec said. "I've never gone to school, so I never learned that."

"Really? I would've thought that during the course of hundreds of generations, someone might've heard of it." Brandon said, winning a small victory of intellect in his mind. "Besides, Hinduism wasn't the first religion. Recent archioligical digs have found cave paintings and ritual tools used for religious sacrafices dating back about 100,000 years." he added in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh well," Alec said. "The Wolf Wendigo dynasty doesn't date back that long ago, so I wouldn't have known that anyway."

"That was in the newspaper this morning." Brandon said, remembering the headline he saw when he glanced at a newspaper stand.

The two Wendigos looked at him with a confused expression. "...What's a newspaper?" they asked.

"My god, what rock have you been living under for the last 100 years?" he asked himself, face-palming. "A newspaper is that small booklet made of paper you get delivered to your house every day that tells you the news. Hence, newspaper." he explained, removing his hand from his face.

Upon hearing the first comment, Alice quickly grew depressed. "I haven't been living under a rock..." she muttered.

Alec glared at Brandon. "Fuck you, too, buddy!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just still a little ticked off by Alec's presence. I didn't actually mean it." he said, completely ingnoring Alec while trying to reassure Alice.

Alec continued glaring at him. "Since she's me from a different dimension, that technically means that she's ticking you off by being here." he said narrowing his eyes. He swiftly turned the opposite direction, grabbing the back of his counterpart's shirt, and started walking. "C'mon, Alice. We don't need to deal with stupid, filthy humans like him!" he said, loud enough for Brandon to hear.

"And I don't need to deal with a fucking retarded wendigo talking the common sense out of the only Kishin who has some!" Brandon yelled back, becoming extremely enraged as he walked in the opposite direction.

Alice was about to reply, but Alec cut her off. "No, no. We don't talk to scum like him. Just stick with your own kind." he said. He turned his head and called back to Brandon. "And YOU stick with yours!"

"Mines more plentiful, more intelligent, and more ruthless than any fucking cannibal like you will ever be!" he called back, being forced to yell because of the large distance between the two separate groups.

This pissed off Alice to no end. "You're right, Alec!" she said, struggling out of his grip and walking beside of him. "I should stick with you instead of partnering myself with someone so inferior to me." she huffed angrily.

Brandon however, didn't hear her since he was so far away. He just walked, thinking about what happened. He soon found an instrumental store, and walked inside. There was only one cashier in the store listening to music through his headphones, so he didn't notice Brandon walk in. Brandon found a piano, sat down, and began playing 'I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.

. . .

Alice-who was now in her Kishin form-and Alec, however continued to walk to the edge of the forest where Medusa and Alec lived. The male Wendigo smirked. "Wow, Alice. You look scary~!"

Alice's response was to punch a nearby tree, which sent it toppling onto a another and creating a domino effect. "Let's just get back to Medusa." she growled. "We'll just tell her that Brandon died."

Alec chuckled at her cruelty. "And if he even bothers coming back, we WILL kill him." he smirked.

. . .

As Brandon played the piano, he debated between going back to get Alice or just flying to Italy and live there. As he finished the song however, he came to his conclusion. 'I want to leave so badly, but I can't leave her!' he thought, his constant internal debate causing him to become even more infuriated. "Goddammit!" he yelled, slamming his fist down on the piano, causing a horrid chord of off-tune notes. The cashier then looked u at the noise and sighed.

"Du brichst es, kaufen Sie es." she said plainly, looking back down at the magazine she was reading.

"Ich weiß." Brandon mumbled with a growl, and walked out of the door.

. . .

Alice was half-way to Medusa's when she sensed the familiar wavelength and froze. Alec noticed this and looked at her curiously. "What's wrong, Alice?"

"That bastard is actually coming back!" she snarled angrily.

Alec narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Well then, I guess we'll have to kill him anyway." he said, licking his lips hungrily. "I haven't eaten for awhile and I'm famished."

"Same here. I haven't eaten a human for a long time." Alice said, waiting for Brandon.

As Brandon walked towards Medusa's house, his control of his anger and the being inside of him staining to be released was lost. He was body was filled with anger and seemingly endless power and his mind was filled with insanity. His soul became larger and larger, and the dust around his feet began blowing away due to the power radiating from his body. The familiar demonic wing soon appeared on his left shoulder blade, and the insanity material began crawling over the left side of his face. His teeth sharpened, and the familiar reverberation tone became part of his voice.

His eyes began glowing red with the fire-like pupils growing brighter and brighter. "I am going to slowly dismember him, and enjoy every scream of agony and fear he utters." he said, the reverberations gradually becoming stronger.

Alice could sense that her former meister was behind them now. She quickly turned and lunged, stabbing Brandon in the stomach. She twisted her claws and painfully ripped them out of his body. The gapping hole that was there filled in instantly, leaving only a grinning Brandon.

Alice narrowed her eyes angrily. "You are mocking us." she snarled. She then scratched the left side of his face, breaking through the insanity because of the Tekchnomalagois in her body. "I'll show you whose better." she stabbed through his jaw. "We're more powerful than you inferior humans!" she yelled, removing her claws.

His jaw quickly reattached itself, and the insanity on his face was quickly replaced.

"Stop doing that. It tickles." he ordered, the different pitches of his voice being echoed by the forest. He then raised his right hand and slapped Alice across the face with the back of his hand. The speed at which the impact hit her was nearly fast enough the break the sound barrier, sending her through eight thick trees.

"You." he said, raising his finger and pointed it at Alec. "Die."

A circle of insanity material instantly formed around the kishin's feet and spikes shot out, and converging on one spot, which was Alec's center of gravity.

Alec fell backwards and one of the spikes went through his stomach, making him gasp. Alice saw this and her rage tripled. She tackled Brandon and started to strangle him with a enough force to crush a normal human's neck. "You just tried to kill me..." she said in a raspy, paranoid voice, tightening her grip around his neck. "I won't let you do that!" she yelled, some of her claws digging into her old meister's skin.

Brandon simply stood up, Alice still holding onto his throat, and made spikes of the insanity material appear on his stomach.

When the spike hit her stomach, she instantly let go of his throat. Blood poured from her mouth and a tear rolled down her now blood-stained cheek. "Why are you doing this to us?!" she yelled, feeling hurt and betrayed by the only person from this dimension she trusted. "You humans are all the same!"

These words peirced through the insanity clouding his thought process, snapping him back to normal. "Alice!" he yelled as she fell off of his stomach as the spikes disappeared.

Alice glared at him. "Leave now! AND NEVER COME BACK!"


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Lots of Brandon abuse in this. And Alec REALLY doesn't enjoy killing Kishins. And you gotta' love how innocent Alice can be some times, even though she's usualy not very innocent at all. XDDDD And now they're test subjects. And Alec is very amused by pissing off Brandon. ANd Alec and Brandon discuss emotions.**

**And Medusa's 'plan' will be explained in Alec's side story. It does play a small part later on and in a another fic I'll write that's loosely connected with this. By the way, I'm also dropping hints about something in Alec's personality. Quite a few things, actually. And will continue to do so thouought the time he's actually in the fic. Try to guess what it is~**

**Oh, and Chrona is a girl in this fic. And there's Alec abuse in this! Poor guy. XD And it becomes clear just how much Alice likes Yaoi. (I'm not too fond of it, but I tolerate it. Same with yuri.)**

Brandon was taken aback by her outburst, which only caused his current depression and sadness to deepen. "If that's how you want it, then fine." he said sadly, and walked out of the forest.

"I knew I never should've trusted a human!" she said to herself, walking over to Alec. "They're nothing but traitors!"

"Damn right." The male Kishin agreed. "They can't be trusted. They're the reason us Wendigos were forced into hiding." he grumbled angrily. "You hurt?"

"I'm fine." Alice said, wiping a tear away with her sleeve. She couldn't trust anyone now, and she never wanted to see Brandon again.

. . .

Brandon walked through the forest, tears running silently down his cheeks. He soon exited the woods, and wiped his eyes and face. He then walked to the airport and booked a direct flight to Venice which would leave in two hours. He then traveled back to the room they rented, and backed all of his stuff into his suitcase.

. . .

"I'm gonna' go get my stuff from the Inn." Alice said, now back to normal. "You go back to Medusa, OK?"

Alec was concerned, but agreed anyway. The two left, each walking in the opposite direction.

When Alice got to the Inn, she saw Brandon packing his stuff up. She was going to ask him why he was packing, but decided to ignore the fact he was there and began packing her own stuff.

Brandon saw that she walked in, and finished packing without saying a word. He then grabbed his suitcase and was about to open the door, but turned his head to look at Alice. The expression he wore clearly stated "Last chance".

Alice could tell he was looking at her, even though she didn't exactly see him. "What do you want?" she asked rudely, a bit fearful of what he was going to do to her.

"To say good-bye." he said, and walked out of the door.

She flinched as the door shut. 'Maybe I should go get him...' she thought, grabbing her packed suitcase and walking out the door. She saw Brandon and ran up to him. She grabbed his sleeve and practically dragged him out of the Inn. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that..." she said.

"What are you doing?" he asked, somewhat shocked by her actions. "You made it clear you never wanted to see me again."

"I was just scared. I didn't mean it." she said guiltily. Though, she was still a bit scared and distrustful of the meister. "And besides, I can't let MY property go wandering around on his own." she added, completely serious.

"Wait, I'm property now? When did that happen?" he asked, confused by Alice's sudden change of moods and now being called 'property'

"You've always been my property." Alice replied.

"When did I agree to that?" he asked, becoming even more confused. 'Hm, she's acting very weird. I wonder if its that time of month...' he thought to himself.

"You never agreed to it. You just are." she replied.

"Why though?" he asked, still somewhat confused, his thought process still slightly cloudy from small amounts of remaining insanity.

"Why are you asking all these questions?" Alice asked annoyingly.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't think straight. It must be the left over insanity must've not cleared completely, since I haven't gone into 'insane mode' for a while, so it must be taking longer." he explained, rubbing the back of his head.

Alice laughed, which was a complete contrast to her previously serious tone of voice and outlook. She then gave Brandon a confused look. "I think I might be getting sick..."

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, the insanity clearing instantly at the danger of his weapon getting hurt.

"You know before when I got this weird feeling in my stomach. It's kinda' the same, but more... uncomfortable." she said, suddenly feeling awkward talking to someone about it.

"Oh crap, not here." Brandon said, his eyes widening at the cause of her symptoms.

"Huh? What's wrong with me?" Alice asked, concerned that she might be seriously sick.

"Does it feel like its in your, er, "private" area?" he asked, worried that his conclusion might be true. Alice nodded bashfully, blushing a bit. "PMS." he said, sad that his conclusion was true.

Alice tilted her head to one side. "Uh, what's that?"

"Uh...have you felt like this before?" he asked, hoping that she might've asked about it at an earlier time so he didn't have to explain it.

"No." she replied.

"Uh, PMS is when...uh...here, google it." he said quickly,handing her his phone.

"OK." she said, taking the phone. She googled it, and wished she didn't. She gave the phone back to her meister, her face a bright red. "Here. Take it." she said.

"looks like we need tampons." he said,beginning to walk towards the door.

"...We should just go back to Medusa. I said I would get my stuff real quick and come back." Alice said. "They'll be wondering where I am."

"I guess I should stay here then, since I'm not exactly on both Alec and Medusa's good side right now." he said, sitting down on the bed.

Alice grabbed his arm. "You're m'property, so you're coming with me."

"I'm pretty sure Medusa would stop working with both of us if I come, so I'm not going." he said, struggling to sit back dow.

"I'll explain to them why I brought you and everything'll be fine." Alice said, dragging him out of the room.

"Fine. But if this fails, we're kinda screwed." he said, being dragged by his arm out of the room.

Alice dashed to Medusa's house in less than thirty minutes. She opened the door and was greeted by Alec, who started glaring at Brandon. "What is HE doing here?" Alec asked suspicously.

"Brandon's m'property and slave." Alice said.

"Oh." Alec said. "C'mon in." he grumbled reluctantly. Alice gladly walked in, dragging Brandon behind her. "I told Medusa what happened," Alec started. "She's not mad. In fact, she thinks you two'll make fine test subjects just because of that!" the Wendigo smirked.

"Wait, test subjects?" Brandon inquired, making sure he heard Alec correctly.

Alec grinned evily. "Yes. Test subjects."

"De ja vu." Brandon mumbled to himself, being dragged into the room where Medusa was sitting.

Medusa looked up from her stack of paperwork. "Oh, hello." she said to the duo. "I was wondering when you two would come back." Brandon just glared at the witch, dreading what would happen to the two teens.

Medusa looked at the suitcases they carried. "I assume you'll be staying with us for awhile? You are carrying suitcases, afterall."

"Yea. We don't have any other places to stay." Brandon said, pushing down the telescopic handle on his bag.

Medusa smirked. "I thought only Alice would be staying with us, so I put a bed in the room where you two would be studying," she turned to Brandon. "You will stay in there. Alice will share a room with Alec."

Alice turned to Brandon. "I wonder if Alec's listening in on our conversation."

"Most likely." he said, beginning to drag the bag to the room he was assigned.

Alice picked up her suitcase. "Um, thanks, Medusa..." she muttered unsurely, taking her bags to Alec's room.

Brandon found the guest room, and quickly unpacked his clothing. When he finished, Alec came in there to brag. Brandon saw the male kishin enter in the corner of his eye, and straightened out.

"What do you want?" he asked irritably, becoming enraged by the antagonizer's presence.

"Alice is sleepin' in my room. You jealous?" Alec grinned.

"I know that you won't do anything, since she is practically your sister." he said, countering the kishin's taunt.

Alec stuck his tongue out at the meister. "Your memory really sucks, don't it?"

"Oh, I remember now." he said, remembering their earlier conversation. His expression then became one of menace. "If you dare lay a finger on her, I will persionally disembowel you." he threatened, his voice turning sinister.

Alec chuckled at the threat. "I hope you know she doesn't trust you anymore." Brandon was deeply hurt by this revelation, but didn't show his reaction.

"So, then she doesn't trust you either." he retaliated, keeping his face clear of any signs of emotion.

Alec grinned. "I know you're hurt, don't try to deny it. I can smell the sadness on you."

"Really? I would've thought the endless hate would mask it." the meister shot back, becoming angrier.

"Hate has a weaker scent than sadness." Alec replied emotionlessly.

"Still, it should be in large enough quantities to make your nose burn." he replied, growing angrier.

"No. That's not possible. Hate is too weak." Alec said. "Love, on the other hand, has a very strong scent."

"Heh, like you would know." Brandon replied, chuckling once to himself.

Alec laughed wickedly. "Oh, I know. Because before you stabbed Alice, it was all over her. And after..." he snapped his fingers. "It was all replaced by fear and distrust. And if Alice is anything like me, you're gonna' have to work hard to regain her trust, though I doubt she'll ever love you again." he smirked.

"Fuck you!" Brandon spat, enraged beyond belief.

Alec turned to leave. "Have fun by yourself~!" he said, walking out the door. He closed it halfway before adding in a menacing tone, "...You bastard." Then he closed the door all the way and left.

"My god, I can't fucking wait to rip out his throat..." Brandon mumbled to himself, unpacking the rest of his clothes.

The door opened once again, this time by Alice. Her fake smile proving what Alec had said just moments before. "So~ how's it goin~?"

"Alec told me everything. You can drop the act." he replied with a tone of mixed sadness and anger. Alice's response was to drop her fake cheeryness. Her smile was replaced with a hateful scowl and her eyes turned cold. Brandon saw this sudden change, and felt even worse about what he did. "Look, I'm sorry-" he started, only to have Alice interrupt him.

"I trusted you, and you betrayed me. There's no 'sorry' about it!" she snarled. He opened his mouth to respond, but decided against it. He knew the damage was done, and words alone wouldn't restore her trust. Alice continued to glare at him. "From now on, we aren't 'partners'. I'm going to help Alec collect the souls we need. You can just stay out of the way." she hissed, before leaving.

All the while, Alec was mentally cheering about how Medusa's plan was working.

"Goddammit, alone again..." Brandon mumbled, remembering his lonely childhood.

Meanwhile, Alec was talking to Medusa. "Lady Medusa, the plan is working." the Kishin grinned. Medusa just gave him a doubtful glance. "The meister has already lost her trust. She's paranoid now. Now we should wait for whatever's left of her sanity to break, and she'll be yours."

Medusa grinned maliciously, a purple snake slithering out of the corner of her mouth. "How about we speed up that process?"

Brandon closed the final drawer with his clothes in it, and walked out of the room. While Alice was almost done unpacking her stuff. Brandon walked down the narrow hallway, leading to the the main room that Medusa and Alec were in, and began hearing the snippets of their conversation.

Medusa stood up, the chair she was sitting in screeching loudly as it slid across the old wood floor. "We know you're there, Brandon. It won't do you any good to hide."

"Who said I was hiding?" he asked, walking into the main room.

"How much did you hear?" Alec snarled.

"Just snippets." the meister responded, leaning against the wall next to the hallway's entrance. Alec glared at him. "What? You wanna go again?" the meister shit back, cracking his knuckles.

Alec was about to retort, but Medused silenced him. "You can tell Alice, but in the current condition your relationship is in, I highly doubt she'd actually believe you."

"Oh, would you just shut the fuck up with this 'trust' bullshit?" he moaned, getting sick of hearing his screw ups over and over.

"You can go ahead and tell her right now." Medusa smirked, completely ignoring his question. "Just see what'll happen." Brandon just squinted his eyes a little, realizing the witch's plans.

"Nah, I think I'll pass." he said, a small grin growing on his mouth.

"Then don't tell her." Alec replied. "Either way, she still hates your guts."

"Hey, it's better then seeing your own." Brandon replied, referencing the fight earlier that day.

"...Fuck you." Alec replied.

"Feeling is mutual, asshole." Brandon said, and then turned around and began walking down the hallway. At the same time, Alice walked out of Alec's room and bumped into her former meister. "Sorry." he mumbled as he kept walking to his room. She glowered at him before telling Alec she was going to bed. She went back into her room, changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

Brandon went straight into his room, not bothering to change his pajamas, and quickly fell asleep. Alec quickly followed, while Medusa went back to the research lab.

Brandon woke up at about 7:00 the following morning, and quickly showered and changed into new clothes. He then walked out of his room and quickly found Medusa.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have any coffee, would you?" he asked, groggily rubbing one eye.

"No." Medusa replied. "But I'm about to cook breakfast. Go and wake Alec and your weapon. They'll probably be hungry." she said, walking into the kitchen. He quickly found the kishins' room, and walked in.

"Get up." he ordered in a loud, booming voice.

Alice sat up almost immediately, startled and holding her hands over her ears. But her gaze soon landed on Brandon and she glared at him.

Alec sat up after she did. "C'mon, get dressed. Medusa probably made breakfast." he said.

Alice quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen. Alec-who slept in his clothes-shouldered past Brandon. "You think she's gonna' like you more if you wake her up by making her ears bleed?" he asked with a chastising look. "You are an idiot."

"Does it look like I give two fucks?" Brandon retorted, heading towards the kitchen. Medusa made a breakfast plate for each of them, putting a snake in Alice's. The meal was pancakes with syrup, bacon, two biscuits a piece and eggs. Alice at her eggs hungrily, as did Alec.

Brandon ate more slowly, enjoying the full flavor of the meal and stood up when he was done. The two Wendigos looked at Brandon with the same curious expression, appearing much like twins. "I'm going to collect souls." he said, and began walking towards the door.

"OK." Medusa replied. "Alec will go with you. Alice will assist me in the lab." she ordered, making Alec follow Brandon with an evil grin.

"Fuck." Brandon muttered under his breath as the two walked out of the front door. Alec chuckled sadisticly.

He loved pissing people off.

They quickly navigated through the brush, and made it to the other side of the forest. As they existed the forest, Brandon turned to face Alec,

"Listen up. I'm not in the mood for any bullshit, so just tell me where the damn kishins are. You just tell me that, and I'll go kill the bastards. You just tell me where they are, stay quiet, and don't get in my fucking way. Got it?" the meister instructed, starring down the Kishin.

"Aww, is the big, bad meister getting pissed off?" Alec taunted.

"Look, I've got nothing to lose at this point. I can't get home, I'm stuck dealing with your dumb ass, and I lt my only true friend in this shithole, so don't fuck with me unless you have a death wish." Brandon threatened, gritting his teeth.

"I'm so scared." Alec said sarcastically, leading him to an area where most of the Kishins were and-surprisingly-turned into a scythe-weapon for Brandon to use. Brandon rotated the scythe in his hand, looking it over.

The scythe had a black, iron handle and the slender, dark silver blade was in a menacing shape. He was a weapon that could terrify any foe.

"You gonna' fight or what, dumbass?" Alec asked, his image appearing in the blade.

"Yea, just thinking of a good battle strategy." he said, and quickly ran up to the kishins. He swung horizontally at one that was facing away, and it's body exploded in a puff of white smoke.

"I feel bad for these Kishins." Alec said as Brandon killed another one.

"Look, would you rather kill a couple of kishins, or deal with an angry Medusa?" Brandn asked, slinging one in half vertically.

"Eh, I don't really have a choice at the moment," Alec replied, then started freaking out. "Holy shit, I'm going to Kishin Hell and my soul is going to be tortured for eternity. I should never have agreed to this! That woman is nothing gut trouble!"

"Would you mind shutting up for a second? It's hard to focus with your bitching running through my mind." Brandon said, narrowly dodging a slice from a Kishin with a machete, only to receive the blade of the synthetic shoved into its chest.

"OK."

"Thank you." Brandon replied, and quickly killed the rest of the kishins. Alec turned back into his human-er, Kishin?-form. He looked sick, having killed so many Kishins. "Hey, get a hold of yourself." Brandin said, watching Alec struggle to keep his balance.

...And as soon as Brandon said that, the Kishin fainted.

"Ok, seriously. Why the fuck does everyone faint?" Brandon asked, picking up the limp body and put him over his shoulders in a fireman carry. He then quickly returned to the house. When he got there, he saw an irritated Medusa-who was wearing a lab coat-and a pissed off, paranoid looking Alice-who was also wearing a lab coat. "What?" he asked, lying Alec down in one of the chairs.

"Someone from the lab found out I was a witch." Medusa said.

Alice piped up. "Then they accused me of being one."

"What did you do about it?" he asked, getting a glass of water.

"Well, Medusa killed the guy. I STILL don't think that was a very bright idea, Medusa!" Alice said, making the witch glower at her. "So, we had to run and come back here."

"Shit. You guys don't have the tools required to do your research." Brandon said, face-palming. "What do you need?"

"It's OK. We stole some from the lab, so we should be fine." Alice said.

"What did you do to my experiment?" Medusa asked, noticing the unconcsience Alec for the first time.

"I didn't do anything. We were out collecting Kishin souls, and when we finished, he transformed back to normal and fell flat on his face." Brandon explained, glancing at the unconscious body quickly.

Medusa looked at Alec in distaste while Alice muttered something about boys being pathetic. "Should I leave him here or bring him to his room?" Brandon asked, gesturing towards the unconscious boy.

Medusa thought for a moment. "Take him to his room."

"You're both pathetic, aren't 'cha?" Alice commented dryly.

"What'dya mean?" Brandon asked, lifting the unconcious kishin and put him over his shoulder.

"Alec faints at the sight of a Kishin soul," Alice started. "And you're just desperate."

"I'm not going to comment on that, but I disagree entirely." he replied, hiding his anger. Medusa left, not entirely in the mood to hear the two bitch to eachother about their problems.

"Pffft~! You started likin' me, didn't ya'?" Alice retorted. "Ya' gotta' be desperate."

"Well, if I liked anyone else, they'd think I'm crazy when I tell them!" he shot back, taking a mental note of Medusa's departure.

"Well, Brandon, you ARE crazy!" Alice shot back hotly.

"You don't say?" he asked sarcastically. "I thought i could use my powers because of my freakin' overshirt!" he shot back, grabbing his outer shirt.

"What?" Alice asked, laughing.

"Because I'm insane and insanity in my soul," he began explaining angrily. "I can do all of the crazy shit you've seen me do."

"Well, I didn't say there was anything wrong with crazy people. Crazies are awesome." Alice replied, stil wondering what his madness had to do with his shirt.

"You're only saying that because you are one yourself." he teased, calming down a little.

Alice giggled, no longer mad at the meister. "How true~!"

"Hey, do you know where Medusa went?" he asked, remembering his mental note.

"I honestly have no idea where she went."

"I swear, she always appears and disappears randomly..." Brandon trailed off, looking at the doors that led to unknown locations. The house was much bigger than it appeared to be on the outside.

"Well, before we look for her, I'm gonna' put Alec in his room." Alice said, taking the unconcious Kishin from Brandon and walking to Alec's room.

"I could have done it." he said as she walked down the hallway leading to the kishins' room

"Oh, well." Alice said, laying Alec down on his bed. "Hm, he's actually a lot lighter than I thought he would be..."

Brandon stood in the kithcen, thinking about the previous events. 'She seemed to warm up, and that's a good start.' he thought as Alice began her walk back to where he was standing.

"Hmmm. I wonder how heavy you are." Alice said, now behind Brandon. She then proceded to pick him up by his foot and raising her arm as far above her head as it would go, leaving Brandon's own head a good one and a half feet off the ground. "You're not heavy at all." she commented.

"Put me down!" he yelled, sturggling in vain against the kishin's grasp.

"OK." Alice said, dropping Brandon so that he landed painfully on his head with a load thud.

"Crap!" he yelled, standing up while holding his head. "You could've put me down more gently." he said, rubbing his head. Alice giggled at his pain. "Why the hell did you pick me up anyways?" he asked, turning his head to look his former weapon in the eyes.

"I wanted to see how heavy you were." she said. "You're both pretty light, albeit you're heavier than Alec."

"I'm only 125 pounds." Brandon replied, brushing some dust off the front of his shirt.

"I'd say Alec is about 97 pounds, give or take a couple pounds." Alice began. "Come to think of it, he kinda' looks like a girl, don't he?" she chuckled.

"Yea." he said, chuckling as he thought about it. 'I'll make sure to use that against him in our next argument.' he thought, making a mental note of the insult.

"..." Alice face-palmed. "Could you two at least TRY to get along?"

"No. He just gives off this vibe that aggrivates and annoys me." he explained.

"You wouldn't like the Kidd from my dimension, then. He acts the same way." Alice said. "A lot of male Wendigos do, actually."

"Really? Well, I guess it's not too surprising." the meister said, thinking about what he was just told.

"Well, like I said before, we're like animals." Alice explained. "We just follow our instincts."

"Yea..." Brandon trailed, not really paying attention. He was too preoccupied with locating a room with Medusa in it.

"You're not listening, are you?" Alice dead-panned.

"What?" he asked, snapping his attention back to their current coversation.

"Yep. I was right." Alice said. "You weren't listening at all, were you?"

At just that moment, Medusa came in from one of the mystery doors. "I've decided that you three will have to leave Germany." she said. "I'll be able to hold off everyone, I've been hunted down before, but Alice won't be able to, and Alec is already a wanted criminal. I will not let my test subjects be harmed, so the three of you will be leaving for Italy first thing tomorrow. Understood?"

"Italy? I'm cool with that." Brandon said, processing the witch's orders.

Alice chuckled. "I doubt Alec's gonna' be too happy about getting kicked out of his own house by a bunch of humans."

"He won't." Medusa replied.

"Well, I should check to see if his lazy ass is concious yet." Brandon said, beginning to walk towards the male kishin's room.

"I'll go with you." Alice said, following Brandon.

"Alright." he replied, and the two walked quickly to the bedroom. When they reached it, Brandon opened the door and saw the kishin was still asleep.

"You wake him, cause if I have to, I'll end up kicking his ass out of the bed." Brandon said, turning his head to talk to Alice.

"OK." Alice said, walking over to the bed. She turned one of her fingers into a half-inch blade, and stabbed Alec's arm.

"OW!" the Kishin yelled. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That's the only way I know how to wake an unconscious person." Alice replied.

"You're so mean sometimes!" Alec pouted.

"You're a guy. Suck it up." Brandon said from the doorway, chuckling to himself.

"Fuck off." The Kishin replied.

"Alec, can you at least try to get along with Brandon?" Alice asked with a disappointing tone of voice.

"Fine." Alec reluctantly said. "I'll try."

"I'll try too, but I'm not making any promises." Brandon said with a slightly loathsome tone.

"Good!" Alice said. "Now, Alec, Medusa said the three of us need to go to Italy tomorrow because the people at the research lab are hunting us down."

"A bunch of fucking humans are NOT kicking me out of my own house!" Alec growled.

"If you don't start packing, I'll tape you up in a duct tape cocoon and drag you out." Brandon threatened before walking to his room. Once he reached it, he began to pack quickly.

"...I've got nothing to pack, though." Alec said as he left, dumbfounded. The only thing he had was the house and the clothes on his back. "This is all Medusa's stuff..."

"Oh well," Alice said. "We'll just have to buy some clothes when we get to Italy." she said, packing.

"Alright." The Kishin replied, helping Alice pack her stuff.

Brandon quickly packed all of his clothes into the suitcase he brought to the house, and walked to the neighboring bedroom's door and knocked on it.

"You guys ready?" he called through the closed door.

"Yeah." Alec called out the door. "You can come in if you want to."

"Alright." Brandon responded, and walked through the door, with the suitcase he was dragging quickly following. Alice closed her suitcase and stood up.

"Our best bet is to go to Venice, and then have Medusa contact us when all of this has blown over." Brandon said, thinking of a plan for the group's future.

"OK." Alec said. "I'm not sure, but I think Medusa sent Eruka to Venice. If she's there, we could stay with her."

"Then it's settled. Now, we just need to find a way to smuggle you out of the country." Brandon said, thinking of different ways to get the wanted criminal across the border to Venice.

"I think it'll be pretty easy to make him look different, considering he looks kinda' like a girl." Alice replied.

"HEY!" Alec yelled, but was left ignored.

"We could just make him wear some of my clothes." Alice finished.

"Nah, they would probably recognize his face." Brandon said, thinknig of a new plan. "I got it." Brandon said, a plan coming into formation in his mind.

"Whatever your idea is, it better not involve me cross-dressing." Alec said, sending an indignant glare towards Alice.

"No, but I hope you're not claustrophobic." Brandon replied, a small grin growing on his face.

"No. I'm not afraid of anything." Alec said. "Now explain."

"We're gonna need a car, some bungee cords, and a cardboard box big enough to hold Alec." Brandon began. "When we have these materials, we will put Alec in the box, bungee it to the car, and drive across the border. If we get stopped by the border police, they will have one guy sent to investigate the box. Alice will hypnotize him, and we will be on our merry way."

"Wait... we can just take a plane. And I'll just hypnotise everyone into thinking it's not Alec." Alice pointed out. "We just need another name for Alec to use."

"Good idea." Alec said. "That's the simplest option. But if you knew you could do that, why did you want me to cross-dress?"

"Uh... No reason." Alice chuckled.

"She's a bit perverted." Brandon said, chuckling silently to himself. "But you said hypnotizing takes a lot of your energy. Wouldn't hypnotizing that many people possibly kill you?" Brandon asked, a tiny bit of a concerned tone slipping in to the statement.

"Maybe." she said, turning to Alec. "Hey, Alec, are you a Looker?"

"According to most girls, yes." he joked. Alice face-palmed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But I am a Looker. So, maybe I could help with that?"

"Maybe it could work in that case." Brandon said, realizing that the two's combined power could pull off the plan. "Even though i would've liked putting Alec in a box..." Alec then proceded to stick his middle finger up at Brandon.

"Breaking the truce already, huh?" Brandon asked, not at all surprised by Alec's gesture.

"You're the one who was gonna' stuff me in a box!" Alec retorted.

Alice, who was fed up with the two fighting, piped up. "It's decided! Alec cross-dresses!"

"You've gotta be kidding me." Alec replied, annoyed. Brandon instantly broke out into laughter.

"No, really! Not everyone will recognise him, and I'll just hypnotise the ones that do!" Alice laughed, leaving Alec as the only who wasn't amused. Brandon saw Alec's discomfort, and wanted to make it worse for him.

"Cheer up." he said, still laughing. "Wearing a push-up bra can't be that bad."

"Fuck you!" Alec said, his face flushed with anger and embarassment. He was starting to think that hiding in a box would be the best choice.

"He doesn't have to wear a bra!" Alice chuckled. "He could just pose as a very flat-chested girl, like Chrona."

"True, true." Brandon said, thinking about it. "So, now that we have a plan in place, let's go book our flight."

"You go book the flight. I'll stay and 'work' on Alec." Alice said, smirking at Alec.

"Make him suffer." Brandon said with a sadistic tone. He then walked out of the bedroom, and then left the house. He quickly reached the airport, booked two more tickets since he already had one, and returned to the house.

Meanwhile, Alice had forced Alec to wear one of her T-shirts and her jeans, which made him look like a version of her with shorter hair. When Brandon came home and walked into the room, Alice had the nerve to say, "You make a very cute girl, Alec."

"Fuck you." he replied.

"At least you don't have to throw off your voice. Not only do you look like a girl, you sound kind of like one, too." Alice chuckled.

"Jesus Christ, you just made a clone of yourself and cut its hair." Brandon joked, taking in Alec's new appearence.

"Fuck you." Alec said, embarassed. Then, to add to his embarassment, Alice randomly hugged him. "Get. Off."

"No." she replied.

"She's a hugger alright." Brandon said, grabbing his suitcase. Alice let go of her counterpart and grabbed her own suitcase.

"When are we leaving?" Alec asked. "The sooner, the better."

"Tonight at 7:00." Brandon replied, reading the departure time off of the ticket as he handed them to the two kishins.

"What time is it now?" The male Kishin asked.

"It is..." Brandon began, pulling up his phone and then quickly checked the time. "5:30. We better get going." he finished, putting his phone back in his jean pocket.

"While we leave, we should think of a name for Alec to use." Alice said.

"Hmm...how about Alica?" Brandon suggested, thinking of a female nickname.

At the mention of the name, Alec looked disgusted. "No!"

Alice grinned. "Yep, lets go with that!"

"Sounds good." the meister said, a grin shining brightly on his face because of Alec's misfortune.

"I hate both of you." the cross-dressing Kishin said.

"Shut up, Alica." Brandon joked, chuckling a little.

Alice burst out laughing. "Traitor." Alec said, embarassed and, quite frankly, extremely pissed.

"We should really get going, or we could miss the flight." Brandon said, struggling to talk through his laughter.

Alec stood. "Lets go." he said, silently hoping that Medusa wouldn't see him like that.

They then stood up, grabbing the appropriate suitcases, and walked out of the bedroom. "How long will it take to get there?" Alec asked.

"Half an hour to an hour. It depends on how long you want to stop and bitch about what you're wearing." Brandon replied, keeping his head straight. Alec grumbled something under his breath about 'filthy humans', but continued to follow Brandon, along with a snickering Alice. They walked out of the house, and walked quickly and silently to the airport. They quickly arrived, and Brandon took out his phone.

"It's 6:15" he said, putting the mobile device back into his pocket.

"OK, we have 45 minutes." Alec said. "What're we gonna' do while we wait?"

"We could whore you out for some extra cash." Brandon joked, chuckling to himself. Alice and Alec looked at him with unamused expressions, neither sure who he was talking to. Brandon saw the two's confused look, and decided to clarify. "Alica, not Alice." he said quickly, not wanting to get hit in the head with Alice's pan.

Alec stuck his tongue out at Brandon. "Sorry, I only do girls."

"Really? You're feminine enough for guys to think you're a chick." Brandon joked, grinning a little.

"Screw you." Alec said.

"Hey, Alec?" Alice asked."Yeah?"

"Uh, are you a virgin?"

"That's personal business."

"So no." Brandon added, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I didn't think so." Alice chuckled.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Just curious."

"She's weird like that." Brandon said.

"From the way you are acting, I'm gonna' guess you are one." Alec said to Brandon.

"Dude, I'm fifteen. Where the hell am I gonna score?" Brandon asked.

Alec chuckled. "From the what you just told me, I have come to this conclusion; It's easier for a Kishin to get laid than you."

"No shit. You can basically lobotomize a chick with your hypnoses and then bang her, while I can't do that." Brandon replied, getting more defensive.

"Actually, I don't hypnotize girls, it's against my morals." Alec said. "They just naturally like me."

"I call bullshit." Brandon said, thinking no body could stand being with the male kishin for more than 5 minutes, let alone date him.

"Hey, I didn't say I have a girlfriend at the moment." Alec replied. "I just give 'em what they want."

"How would you 'give 'em what they want'if you're still a virgin?" Brandon questioned, seeing a loop hole appear in the kishin's story.

"Hm? I'm not." Alec said. "I thought we made that clear."

"I know for a fact that you are a virgin." Brandon replied, crossing his arms.

"Well, can you prove it?" Alec asked, crossing his arms, making him look more feminine than he already was.

"Any man with a sac between his legs would brag for hours about getting laid." Brandon replied, looking the male Kishin in the eyes as he spoke.

"I'm a Wendigo, not a filthy human like you! I actually have standards!" Alec said, then added in a hushed tone, "Besides, If I did, Medusa would kill me! That woman is fucking scary, man."

"I know how that is." Brandon replied, lowering his voice too.

"What time is it?" Alice cut in.

"It's 6:45." Brandon replied, glancing at his phone. "We should get going."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N In this chap, we meet Brandon's counterpart~! And to clarify something: All of my OCs in this fic you can use. However, you must ask Dronedude if you can use Brandon, Brianna, Alex or Stephane. Oh, and Alec's side story will be posted soon!**

The two Wendigos stood up, waiting for Brandon. Brandon also stood, grabbing his suitcase. He then turned to Alec one last time. "Keep your eyes and head low, and don't do anything to draw attention to yourself." he ordered, a tone of leadership mingling with the words as they were spoken.

"Alright, alright." Alec whispered back. The three then walked quietly into the terminal, attempting to act like normal people would. They made it through security with minimal alert, and then boarded the flight with 5 minutes to spare.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Brandon said as he sat down on the window seat. "Nope, not at all." Alec sighed.

"Having to listen to you two was by far the worst part of this little 'trip'." Alice said, earning a half-hearted scowl from Alec.

"Really? I thought our little opera would keep you entertained." Brandon joked, smiling a little.

Alice sighed before turning to Alec. "By the way, Alec, why are you a wanted criminal? I know Kishins are supposed to be hunted down, but I've never heard of a Kishin being a wanted criminal."

Alec paused. "Uh, stealing dead bodies from the mortuary."

"...Why would you steal bodies from the mortuary?" his counterpart asked.

"Oh my god, you're a necrophiliac!" Brandon exclaimed among the group while fighting to control his laughter.

"No I'm not!" Alec retorted. "It's just... Uh, blood makes me sick, so I have to eat already dead bodies..."

"Wait, doesn't the embalming material make you sick?" Brandon asked, remembering Alice's story from when he was embalming the pigs.

"I steal them before they're embalmed." Alec said. "It's very hard to do."

"What? You rob the ambulances as they're driving to the morgue?" Brandon asked, a bit of disgust creeping into the sentence.

"If I did that, I'd have to knock out the driver." Alec said. "That would cause a commotion, making it even harder to steal the bodies. When they get to the morgue, I knock out the people that embalm the bodies and take them."

"You don't even let the person's loved ones see them for the last time..." Brandon trailed off, clenching his fists in anger. "Whatever microscopic respect I had for you at this point is completely gone. You are a demented, fucked-up, worthless piece of shit, you know that?!" he growled, his anger flowing with large volume within the statement.

"I'm a Kishin, you expect anything else?" Alec replied. "Besides, it's better than killing innocent people." Brandon was going to respond, but decided to just breathe deeply, trying to regain control of his anger. "It's not like I particularly enjoy stealing bodies and eating them. I need to do that to live." Alec mumbled. "Sorry."

"What about steak?" Brandon proposed, knowing he has tempered his rage enough to not have an outburst.

"A Wendigo has to eat human flesh to live." The male Kishin replied. "We're supposed to be born just like a human-just with advanced senses and strength-but we lack the nutrients a regular person has and have to eat people to obtain them."

Brandon began thinking profoundly, hoping to find some way to stop the Wendigo's horrendous crime against deceased people and humanity in general.

He was also hoping he wouldn't forget it, because that was a very likely possibility.

Alec, who was confused by his sudden silence, started poking him in an attempt to get a reaction. "Stop." he ordered, losing sight momentarily of his thought process before resuming where he left off.

"...Fine." Alec murmured, lowering his hand. Brandon entered once again into his solitary thoughts, testing theoretical hypothesis after hypothesis, struggling to find an answer to the problem at hand. Alec fidgeted, a bit uncomfortable with the silence, while Alice fell asleep. Brandon finally came up with a possible conclusion, and began creating a mental list of what supplies are needed to complete the experiment.

Alec looked at Brandon with a bored expression. "You're very boring."

"I'm not boring, I'm just scientific, which occasionally includes times that could be considered boring." Brandon replied, double-checking his mental shopping list.

"Which means you're boring."

"No, it means I'm occasionally boring." Brandon replied, getting a little bit defensive of his lifestyle.

Alec sighed, before looking at Alice. "Asleep already? The plane hasn't even left the airport yet."

"It's the best way to pass the time." Brandon said, glancing over at the sleeping female Kishin. "I recommend you fall asleep too, before you get on my nerves." Alec reluctantly closed his eyes, falling asleep almost automatically. Brandon stayed up for about half of the flight, designing a plan for his experiment, before drifting off into sleep as well.

. . .

When the flight landed, Alec woke first. He shook Alice awake, then woke Brandon. "Ciao, Italia." Brandon said groggily, stretching his arms above his head. Alice simply yawned. A feeling quickly washed over Brandon, a feeling similar to that of returning home after a long trip, and being in Italy would probably be the closest thing to him like feeling at home. Alec, however, felt as far away from home as possible, as he'd never left his home country before. "Ah, Io amo Italia." Brandon said to himself, standing up from his seat.

Alice stood up, too. Alec followed, albeit shaking from nervousness. "What? You're in Italy, not Iraq." Brandon said, noticing Alec's shivering.

"I-I'm just nervous, is all." Alec said. "I've never left Germany before."

"Don't worry, it's not that different. You know, only the little stuff changed. A new language, a new culture, a nw social life, a new dinner palate..." Brandon continued, trying to make Alec as uncomfortable as possible.

"Screw you."

"E scommetto che non so abbastanza italino ad avere una normale conversazione." Brandon added, his accent flourishing in its intended language of use. Alec ignored him, walking off of the plane with Alice close behind. Brandon quickly followed, and the three found their bags and left the airport.

"Eh, Brandon, since neither me or Alec know much italian, can you just translate everything for us?" Alice asked, also nervous about being in the foreign country.

"Sure, no problem." Brandon said, happy that he gets to test his extensive Italian knowledge.

Alec sighed, a bit depressed about having to rely on a human. "Let's just look for Eruka."

"Sure. Lemming ask around." Brandon said, and walked into the crowd in front if the airport. He came back within five minutes with the news.  
>"I've figured out she's in some sleazy motel out in Venice." Brandon said, grabbing his suitcase.<p>

"A sleazy motel?" Alice asked. "This is like New York all over again!"

"No, it's not. In Italy, a sleazy motel means its run down, but it's not a brothel." he clarified, realizing the kishins' lack of Italian social knowledge.

Alec burst out laughing at that. "Wait a sec, you went to a brothel and you're STILL a virgin?" he cackled.

"We were in there for all of ten minutes, in which I fucked up a witch." Brandon replied angrily.

Alec continued to laugh. "'We'? I feel bad for poor Alice."

"You don't wanna' know what I had to do to get in there." Alice remarked. Brandon got a small nosebleed at the memory, wiping his nose to clean up the blood.

"You dressed up as a slut, didn't you?" Alec asked.

"Yeah." Alice replied, ashamed of herself. "How did you know that?"

"I could smell the blood coming from Brandon's nose." Alec smirked.

"Fuck you." Brandon replied coldly, wiping his nose once more.

Alec chuckled, ignoring the meister. "Did you get revenge?"

Alice grinned evilly. "I guess you could say that."

The flow of blood increased from Brandon's nose, and he struggled to keep it all in his hand. "She did something really perverted, didn't she?" Alec asked the nose-bleeding meister.

"Y-yea." Brandon replied, wiping his nose.

"What'd she do?"

"I-I'd rather not say." Brandon stuttered, his nosebleed subsiding.

"Tell me!" Alec replied, poking the other male's cheek.

"Jesus, you're like an insolent child." the meister remarked, slapping away the kishin's finger.

"You sounded just like Medusa when you said that." Alec replied, drawing back his hand. "Now tell me~!" he begged.

"No. And I'm nothing like that bitch." the meister replied, getting aggravated by the kishin's remark.

Alec chuckled. "You know that's not true." he smirked.

"Look, we're in Venice. I have home field advantage. I know every twist and turn of this city, while you know jack shit. So don't bite the hand that feeds you." Brandon growled, becoming more agitated.

"Alright, alright," Alec replied, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Whatever you say~!"

"That's better." Brandon replied, a bit of sternness leaving his voice.

Alec muttered something under his breath about Italians, while Alice yawned again. "Stupid insomnia." she grumbled. "Hey Alec, is insomnia common among Wendigos?"

"Hm? You're a Wendigo, shouldn't you already know this?" Alec countered.

"I'm the last in my universe, so I don't know if it's just me or if most Wendigos have it." The female Kishin replied.

"Um, well it's common among Wolf Wendigos. It's pretty rare when one doesn't have insomnia." Alec explained.

"Probably since a wolf is a nocturnal animal, you have more energy during the night." Brandon suggested.

"Most likely." Alec agreed.

Alice pouted. "It's not fair..."

"Guys, let's focus. We need to find Erica." Brandon said, returning his attention to there current task.

"Ok." Alec replied. "I'm fine with that." he paused. "I wonder if another version of you works at the hotel she's in."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Brandon exclaimed angrily, confused by his implications.

"Wow, I wasn't even trying to piss you off this time." Alec chuckled. "I was just thinking about how cliché it would be if he or she WAS working wherever Eruka is."

"You know, that would be pretty cliché." Brandon said, chuckling a little after thinking about it.

"YES!" Alice cheered. "YOU TWO FINALLY AGREE ON SOMETHING!"

"Holy shit, that's quite the accomplishment." Brandon joked, smiling a small grin.

"You two might actually be friends if you keep this up!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"Woah, woah! That's a bit crazy, don't ya' think?" Alec joked, chuckling a bit.

"Yea. There isn't any way in hell that we'd be friends." Brandon added

Alice grinned evilly, a very devilish idea coming to mind. "Yaoi." she said.

Alec gaped at her, extremely creeped out. "Did you REALLY just say that?!" he exclaimed loudly, inching away from his counterpart.

Let it be known that Eruka told him what 'Yaoi' was.

"What the hell is yaoi?" Brandon asked, slightly creeped out by Alec's reaction.

"Eh, I'm not sure but," Alec began. "Eruka told me that yaoi is a male coupled with another male." Alice grinned evilly, confirming the statement.

"OH CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Brandon exclaimed, recoiling in fear. Alice burst out laughing, while Alec continued to inch from the female. "Oh god...me? With him? What the fuck?" he asked, shivering in fear and disgust.

Alice's grin widened. "I was just trying to creep you two out."

"Still, have some limits...that's just fucking disgusting..." Brandon said, releasing a sigh.

"I-I'm scarred for life..." Alec replied.

"Same."'Brandon replied, shuttering once more.

Alice chuckled. "That's why you two should get along better, or I'll tell Eruka and Free, uh... things..." she grinned.

"Jesus, you don't need to blackmail us." Brandon said defensively.

"Yes, I do!" Alice said to them, talking as if the two males were the dumbest creatures on earth. "If I don't blackmail you two, you'll never get along!"

"Gott Verdammt, I'm straight!" Alec growled.

"Says the guy whose crossdressing." Alice replied. Brandon began laughing uncontrollably, trying to contain himself. Alec sent an indignant glare towards Brandon.

"Oh, you might wanna readjust your panties." Brandon joked, laughing a little harder.

"Fuck off."

Brandon would reply, but he was laughing too hard. Alice also burst into laughter. "Brandon, your laughter is contagious!"

"It's not that my laughter is contagious, it's just that it's so freaking funny." he replied, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I hate you so much..." Alec snarled, seething with rage.

"I know you do." Brandon said, calming down a little.

Alec then pointed to Alice. "And she's Pandora reincarnated."

"Hey!" Alice said indignantly.

"I take that's an insult to you?" Brandon asked, now slightly confused.

"As you should already know," Alice began. "Pandora was a very evil woman."

"Yea, you're definitely her." Brandon said with a chuckle. Alice hissed angrily at the meister. "What? You're sadistic, a seductress, a pervert, and have an extremely volatile temper." Brandon listed.

"But I'm not evil!" Alice hissed.

"Seductress?" Alec asked, confused.

"You don't wanna know." Brandon said quickly.

"Revenge." Alice said.

Alec burst out laughing. "Wait, so you seduced him and left him like that as revenge?" Alice nodded. Alec turned to Brandon. "All those chances to get laid, and you're still a virgin. I'm so disappointed in you~!"

"She would've killed me if I made a move." Brandon growled, trying to contain his growing rage.

"As I was saying..." Alice snarled through clenched teeth. "I am not fucking evil and I'm nothing like that bitch Pandora!"

"Sorry, sorry." Brandon said, raising his hands in mock surrender. Alice just growled at him like an angry, rabid dog. "Ok, we're all pissed. Let's just find Eruka and get the fuck outta here." Brandon said, attempting to defuse the situation.

"Why would you be mad?" Alec asked.

"Because you give me shit for being a virgin." Brandon said, his anger flaring a tiny bit.

"Oh yeah..." Alec chuckled. "Eh, lets just go before Alice threatens us with yaoi again."

"Yea." Brandon agreed, and began walking to the described motel.

As they arrived to their destination, Alec decided to talk. "Wow, this place really does look old."

"Yea." Brandon said, taking in the spectacle.

"Lets just go in and find Eruka." Alice said agravatedly, still a bit mad.

Before the trio, stood an old stone building, covered with moss and the sign was ripped. "Sure looks like a shithole." Brandon commented, walking towards the door. Alice and Alec followed him inside the old hotel. Brandon had a small conversation with the receptionist,then she told him a number. He then walked back to the two other teenagers.

"Room 127." He said, and began down the sparsely decorated hallway. The two Wendigos followed him and the trio quickly found the room. Brandon knocked on the door, pushing Alec in front of him to greet the witch.

The white-haired witch gingerly opened the door. "R-Ribbit!" Eruka exclaimed upon seeing Alec. "Alec! I haven't seen you in months!" she said, squeezing Alec in a tight bear hug.

"Can't. Breathe." Alec choked out.

"Sorry." Eruka said, releasing him from her hug. "I see you brought some friends."

"Well, Medusa got caught, so she sent us here." Alec replied, suddenly grabbing Alice's arm and yanking her towards him. "This is Alice." he said.

Alice waved nervously. "Um... hi...?"

Alec then gestured to Brandon. "And this is Brandon."

"Hey." the meister said, nodding his head.

"Nice to meet you!" Eruka said, stepping out of the doorway and into her room. "Come in, come in!" she said enthusiastically. Alec was the first to walk in, followed by Alice.

Brandn quickly followed. They all fanned into the room and Brandon was flabbergasted by the person tending to the experiments. Before the three was a 15 year old girl with long, chocolate hair and somewhat large sea blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and black sneakers. But the most notable thing about her was her open button down, red and black in a checkered patern, outer shirt with a black undershirt.

'Oh shit...' Brandon thought to himself, lost for words.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N Here's another chapter! We're going to introduce anew character later. In this he is described to be Alec's friend, but is something more than that, which is revealed later on. ...No, not like that. Oh, and Alec has a nervous habit. Try to find it~**

"I think we found you." Alice whispered to the meister. Brandon was speechless, and the girl then looked up to greet them.

"Hi, I'm Bria-why the hell are you wearing the same cloths as me?" she asked, noticing Brandon's outfit.

"Uh...uh..." the male began, trying to think of an excuse.

Alec chuckled. "To be honest, I knew she was here the whole time. We know eachother pretty well." The male Wendigo then stalked over to the girl. "So, how are the experiments goin'?"

"Pretty good. We're just running into some difficulties." she replied, turning her gaze back to the papers in front of her. "Who are your friends?"

"Their names are Alice and Brandon." Alec said. "Oh, and guess what! You're going to be stuck with TWO bloodthirsty, cannibalistic Wendigos now! Ain't that great~?" he grinned, yanking Alice toward him by her arm.

"Oh great, another one." Brianna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She then glanced quickly at Brandon.  
>"You don't talk much, do you?"<p>

"Yea, I do. I'm just kinda shy when I meet someone." he lied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Pfft, and people say I'M feminine!" Alec said, pointing at Brandon. "You don't wanna' be friends with him, Brianna, believe me." he said, then shoved Alice in front of him. "However, I'm sure you and Alice would be great friends."

"Uh, hi." Alice said, smiling a small smile.

"Hi." Brianna returned, smiling warmly. At that point, Alice couldn't think of anything to say. She just chuckled nervously.

"Eh, she's usually kind of a chatterbox." Alec said to Brianna, earning a half-hearted glare from Alice. Brandon then snapped to his attention and remembered his formalities.

"Hey, I'm Brandon." he said, wearing a small grin while offering a hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Brianna." she returned, smiling while she shook his hand. She then returned her attention to her paperwork. "For some reason though, it feels that I've met you before." she said, trying to shake off the nagging feeling.

"Maybe you two are distantly related or somethin'." Alice lied. "Like me and Alec."

"Yep." Alec grumbled. "Dad just had to run off with some human bitch and leave me behind..." he lied. "Then Alice was born and THEN he decides it's a good time to die on me. Just great..."

"Seems that you're handling it well on your own." Brandon commented, straightening his back while looking at Alec.

Alec looked at Brandon. "I hate the bastard, but it was hard livin' on my own. Medusa only found me a couple years ago."

"And raised you since. I'm familiar." Brandon said apathetically. He then changed his soul wavelength so that it matched exactly with Alice's, so they could share thoughts as if Alice was in her weapon form. 'Should we tell Brianna?' he thought to his weapon.

'If we do we're gonna' have to wait for Eruka to leave.' Alice thought back. 'Only the four of us can know this.'

'I know." Brandon replied. Due to the duo's sudden silence and her endless curiosity, Brianna changed her wavelengthbtobmatch Brandon's, silently eavesdropping on the two's conversation.

'How are we gonna' tell 'er, though? We can't just say 'Hey, we're from a different dimension!' and expect her to believe us!' Alice thought back.

'Really?' Brianna thought, her curiosity breaking her secretiveness.

'Oh shit, when did she get in here?!' Brandon thought, turning his alarmed look to gaze at the female-him, starring at them, curiosity abundant in her eyes.

'WHAT THE HELL?!" Alice thought loudly, VERY loudly.

'Well shit, no covering it now.' Brandon thought, releasing a silent sigh. 'Alice?'

'Brandon is you from his dimension, and I'm Alec from my much more advanced dimension.' Alice thought to Brianna. 'Believe me, you DON'T wanna' live in my dimension.'

'Wait, he's me? So that's why you wear the same clothes I do.' the other girl thought, smirking a little at Brandon.

'Hey, at least we have a good taste for clothes.' Brandon thought, the two meisters chuckling silently.

'And you're just going to believe us?' Alice thought to Brianna apathetically. 'You and Brandon trust people too much.'

'Well, here's my test then.' she thought back smugly. 'Whats the difference between you and I and every other person in the world?'

'Our souls are both half consumed with insanity.' Brandin replied, a confident look on his face.

'Correct. See? There's my proof.' Brianna thought.

'What if I was lying about me?' Alice thought back. 'Both me and Alec are Wendigos, so even if I WAS from this dimension, we'd still be the same.'

'That is true...' both Brandon and Brianna thought at the same time.

'See? In my experience, trusting people gets you nowhere in life.' Alice thought. 'At least that's how it is in my dimension.'

'Well, our dimension is different. Most people are trustworthy.' Brianna thought back, thinking of the multitude of people she met.

'Everyone I've ever trusted has either betrayed me or died.' Alice thought back harshly.

Brandon suddenly grew very quiet at this comment, visibly sulking a little. Brianna noticed this and decided to ask.  
>'What happened?' she thought with a tone of concern.<p>

'My dad is dead, the Lord Death from my dimension- known as 'Death the Kidd' here-tried to drown me and Brandon stabbed me in the stomach.' Alice thought to Brianna. 'Believe me, I'd rather be stabbed than drowned. Neither of which are very pleasant to experience.' Brianna grew a look of alarm and decided to take discinaplinary actions.

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!' she thought angrily at Brandon. 'You freaking stabbed her?!' Brandon, however, had sinker into a lulled state, being too ashamed and depressed to add to the conversation.

'At least he doesn't use me.' Alice thought. '...Like a certain idiotic reaper I know and hate.'

'First of all, because I pledged my loyalty to him I have to do anything he says whenever he says it-even if I don't want to. Kinda' like how Alec only obeys Medusa. He uses me for fighting and attack plans sometimes, but since he usually does things like that himself he mostly uses me for the little things-like cleaning and getting groceries.' Alice thought.

'Oh. I was thinking something else entirely.' Brandon thought. Brianna then strained to hold back some snickering, while Brandon chuckled silently to himself.

'Did I mention daily sexual harassment?'

Their cackling instantly stopped, and Brandon grew concerned. 'Thats what I was joking about...' he led off, becoming depressed once more.

'Eh, i'm one of the only three girl students in the school he hasn't fucked already.' Alice thought nonchalantly.

'Who are the other too?' the male and female thought together.

'Alright, we really need to stop doing that.' Brandon thought, giving a slight nod at Brianna.

'Maka, because Soul is his best friend and wants her for himself, and Tsubaki, because she stalks him and creeps him out half the time.'

'Tsubaki stalks him? When the hell did this happen?' Brandon thought, Brianna waiting eagerly for an answer.

'After he became Lord Death. I'm pretty sure she's just after his money. She actually tried to stab him once,' Alice thought. 'I'll die if he dies.'

'Why?' Brianna thought, Brandon now waiting on an answer.

'Because I don't have any iron in my blood, and I need to take an injection every two months. I took one before I got here. He's the only one that can get the injections, If he dies, I won't be able to get the blood the I need and I'll die.' Alice explained. 'It should be easy to get in the dimension, though. The blood-banks aren't as heavily guarded, so we can easily steal some blood.'

'Why have you never told me this before?' Brandon asked, the two's curiosity not faltering in the least.

'Didn't wan't anyone to worry.'

'But, we're partners. We're supposed to tell each other everything!' Brandon thought back.

'Wrong. We WERE partners.' Alice thought. 'Then you stabbed me.'

'I...' he began, but stopped.

'Why did he stab you?' Brianna thought, her curiosity persisting.

'He was so mad at Alec, his insanity took over and he lost control of himself.' Alice replied. 'I forgive him for it, but I can't be certain that it won't happen again.'

Brandon sunk into a depression over what he did, his posture sinking a little where he stood. Until he heard Brianna ask a question. 'He can do that too?'

'Yeah,' Alice thought back. 'You can, too? Oh Gott no...'

'I bet I have a better handle over my anger than he does.' Brianna thought with a smirk, nodding her head towards Brandon. Brandon saw this and sunk into a deeper depression.

Alice chuckled silently before she remembered something. 'Damn! We forgot to ask Alec where he got those swords from!'

'Good point.' Brandon thought, visibly perking up. "Hey Alec, where'd you get these swords?"

"Hm?" Alec asked lazily. "Oh, I got 'em from a friend of mine. A dragon Wendigo-"

"An Incubus?" Alice asked in disgust.

"Yes, an Incubus. He lives in Romania, his name is Lucian Dracul."

"A dragon, you say?" Brandon joked, intimidating an old timey adventurer's voice.

"Yes. But more commonly known as an Incubus." Alec paused. "You know what an Incubus is, right?"

"Yea. Brianna, do you know?" Brandon asked, turning to face his alternate self.

"Not a clue." she said, slightly embarrassed.

"I'll explain." Alec said. "There are a lot of legends about Incubi. An Incubus is a demon, or a dragon wendigo, that has sex with Women in their sleep. They can also invade dreams and drive people insane."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Brandon and Brianna yelled at the same time.

"Who the fuck would bang chicks while they sleep?!" Brandon demanded, his face in one of disgust.

"These guys are messed up!" Brianna added, a look of shock and terror on her face.

"I know." Alec said. "Alice, you and Brianna CAN'T go see him under any circumstances unless me or Brandon go with you."

"I have a feeling one of them is going to blatantly ignore that, and will wake up being raped." Brandon said uneasily. Brianna then sent him a hot glare that proved his doubts wrong.

"Well, if I go with them he won't hurt them. He knows I could kick his ass in under a minute. He's weaker than I am. A LOT weaker." Alec said, completely serious. "I don't know if he'll try to hurt them or not with Brandon around, though..."

"I kicked your ass. I'm pretty sure I can kick his even quicker." Brandon replied completely seriously.

"Brandon you did that with insanity spikes when he was, like, fifty feet away from you." Alice said. "Wolf Wendigos are practically blind, there was no way he could have saw that coming! ...Literally." Alec nodded in agreement.

"So? I could still fuck this Incubus up." he said, his signature small grin growing on his lips.

"Most likely-" Alec got cut off.

"YES! You two agree on something else!" Alice cheered.

"On how badass I am? Yea, I think every one agrees on that." Brandon joked, chuckling to himself.

"Um, I only said you could beat up a pipsqueak about as strong as a mouse." Alec said. "For an Incubus, he's pretty damn young."

"Aw...that's no fun..." Brandon whined, obviously overacting.

"In fact," Alec continued, ignoring Brandon. "He's only a hundred years old. He looks like a twenty year old man, though."

Brandon then realized something crucial. "Shit, Eruka has been listening the whole time!" he exclaimed, turning to face the witch.

Alec pricked his ears. "...No, she's listening to Japanese music on her laptop." he said. "She's been doing that for the past twenty minutes."

"Oh." the male meister said, glancing at the witch who had her earbuds plugged into her laptop.

"You had me worried for a second." Brianna said, sighing in relief.

Alec shook his head in a disappointed fashion. "Ah, her and her Vocaloid. When will she learn that Anime and hentai aren't the most important things in life?" Brandon got a nosebleed at the mention of hentai, as did Brianna. "...Perverts."

"Sorry." the two apologized in union.

"Anyway..." Alec said, changing the subject. "As you know, the swords are made from Tekchnomalagois, which is the same material we need to make Magitechnology."

"Yea, but I thought only reapers could obtain it, since it was so deep underground." Brandon explained, listening intently for a response.

"Because Incubi are neither heat nor pressure sensitive, they can also obtain it easily." Alec explained.

"I didn't know that..." Alice replied.

"Anyway, here's the catch. Once the metal is forged into a weapon, it's indestructible and can't be melted down."

'Oh shit.' Brndon thought telepathically to Alice."Is there anyway to rearrange it into something else?" Brandin asked, keeping a poker face.

"No, but I think Lucian has some raw, pure Tekchnomalagois left." Alec said. "All we need to do is go to Romania and search for him. He goes by a different name, though."

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"His alias is 'Lucius Eden.' He works as a dragon tamer."

"Dragons? I thought they were things of legends." Brianna added, Brandon nodding in agreement.

"No. They're just rare." Alec said. "Every incubus has three dragons to acompany him. There aren't many Incubi left, thus not many dragons are left, either."

"Shit, if it comes to lit, does that mean I have to fight his dragons too?" Brandon asked, a small amount of dread in his voice.

"No. They're baby dragons and can't fight." Alec said. "And besides, if you give a good amount of money, he won't fight you at all."

"I have some fools' gold coins, will that work?" Alice asked.

"Only if they look like real gold."

"They do look like gold."

"Then he should take it."

"Good. I don't wanna have to wash dragon blood off of my shirt." Brandon said, dusting his overshirt.

"Dragons can't die unless the Incubus they belong to die as well."

"Well, kill the weed at the root as they say." Brianna said, deciding to add to the conversation.

Alec glared at Brianna. "Are you seriously considering killing my friend?"

"No, but if it came to it, it's always good to have a backup plan." she responded, shrugging.

"I'm keepin' an eye on you..."

"Hey, leave the girl alone." Brandon said, stepping between Alec and Brianna. "It never hurts to have protection in case shit goes south."

"I think she can handle me following her." Alec started. "When Medusa saw Brianna, she wanted me to 'secretly observe' her, A.K.A she wanted me to stalk her, and I always do what Medusa tells me to do."

"If you fucking stalk her..." Brandon growled, his eye beginning to glow red. "I will disembowel you and hang your intestines around my house like a Christmas decoration."

"Just try it." Alec taunted.

"Don't mind if I fucking do!" Brandon growled angrily, making claws appear on his hands. He then drew back one arm, but was caught in a death grip by Brianna.

"Calm down." she hissed, squeezing his arm harder.

"Ow, ok. Just let go." Brandon said, a tear of pain coming to his eye as he undid the claws. Brianna then let go.

Alec unsheathed his own claws, earning an angry glare from Alice. "What? It's just in case that dumbass tries to attack me again!"

"Fuck you!" Brandon spat, earning another death grab from Brianna.

"Stop it." she ordered.

Alec chuckled, but then Alice hit him in the back of the head with her frying pan, creating an impact crater. "...Ow." he murmured.

"Let go of my arm." Brandon said to Brianna, but she only tightened her grip.

"Do you promise to get along with Alec?" she asked, her grip tightening a little more.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." Brandon said, another tear of pain coming to his eye.

"Fine." Brianna said, letting go of his arm, which he immediately began rubbing.

"Boys are such idiots." Alice scoffed.

"Agreed." Brianna said, pushing Brandon away from her. Alice chuckled at the gesture. Brandon stopped himself after the push, and looked back.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, still a little pissed from earlier.

"Because I don't want you near me." Brianna responded plainly, turning her attention back to the paperwork in front of her.

Alice pulled her counterpart out of the small impact crater. "So, when we goin' to Romania?"

"Next week..." Alec replied groggily.

"Thank you~!" Alice said, before dropping him.

"...Ow."

"Oh? I've never been to Romania." Brianna said. Brandon also nodded in agreement.

"It's pretty nice there." Alec said.

"So, does this Lucian guy have any assistants?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Alec replied. "A Bat Wendigo named Fletch."

"A Vampyr?"

"Yes."

"You're shittin' me."

"I shit you not."

"A Vampyr. Let me guess, they live in Transylvania?"

"Yep."

"..."

"Goddammit, I fucking hate vampyrs!" Brandon exclaimed. Brianna looked at him with a confused look.

"They're European vampires."

"Oh, that's not good." the girl replied, a look of worry on her face.

"It's OK." Alec reassured. "Fletch is just a kid~! Oh, wait... I haven't seen them in eighty years, which means his fangs must have grown out by now... And that would make Lucian one hundred eighty years old..."

"Are you really that freakin retarded?!" Brandon exclaimed, now pissed again. Brianna would've stopped him if she wasn't a little ticked off herself.

"Sorry, I go by Wendigo years." Alec replied.

"Me too," Alice said. "Wait, Alec, how old are we in human years?"

"Two-hundred and... eighty-seven? Yeah, two-hundred eight-seven~."

"..." Both Brianna and Brandon's jaw dropped when Alec said that.

"You were alive for the freakin revolution!" Brandon exclaimed, thinking back on the years.

"Try livin' through World War Two." Alice said.

"Bet that was hell in Germany." Brandon remarked.

"It was." Alec said, grabbing his arm. "I still have the scars from when a British soldier thought I was a Nazi... Eh..."

"Oh Christ, I'm so sorry..." Brandon apologized, realizing the joke he made was a terrible one.

"Eh, it's OK." Alec said, though it was evident that even mentioning the war scared the hell out of him.

"Should we unpack?" Brandon asked quickly, attempting to change the subject.

"Sure." Alec replied in a shaky voice.

"Ok." the meister replied, then turning to Brianna. "How many spare rooms do you have in here?"

"We have one extra that Alice and Alec can share." the girl replied, pointing towards a closed door.

"That sounds OK," Alice said. "But where will Brandon sleep? With you?"

"Uh..." Brianna started, glancing towards Brandon. He shrugged with a look of 'I don't really care'.

"Yea, I guess." she finished, somewhat dreading the night to come. Alec chuckled pervertedly, making Alice slap him in the back of the head. Brandon and Brianna both laughed at this, earning a hiss from the male Wendigo.

He perked up when he thought of another comeback. "C'Mon, we all know how pervy Brandon can be! I Wouldn't put it past him to fuck himself."

"I would be surprised if you raped Alice every night while she was asleep, like your fucked up Incubus friends!" Brandon growled back, getting extremely angry.

"Um.. one, that's freaking disgusting, considering she's me, and two, because of our Insomnia, Wolf Wendigos are very light sleepers."

"Who knows? You fucking stalk people, so who knows if you drug them or not too?!" Brandon shot back, becoming more enfuriated that his initial insult failed.

"Dru"Maybe you steal them? You say your not a virgin, and nobody would willingly fuck you, so drugs have to be the only possible answer!" Brandon explained angrily, somewhat satisfied that his second insult worked a little them? Where the hell would I get drugs? I don't have any money."

"I have more virtues than a rapist." Alec replied, unamused.

"Doubtful." Brandon replied bitterly.

"Alright, would both of you stop your fucking bitching?!" Brianna demanded, pissed off by their quickly escalating disagreement.

"Please." Alice agreed, then muttered. "Me and Brianna are the only the only two here with any common sense." Brandon reluctantly calmed down, breathing slowly and deeply to soothe his anger. Alec just unsheathed and re-sheathed his claws over and over again in an attempt to reduce his own anger.

"Jesus Christ, you two bicker like and old married couple. Just get on to the make up sex, would ya?" Brianna deadpanned. Alec looked at her with a disgusted expression.

Brandon wore one of shock. "Why the hell is everyone trying to get us into yaoi?!" Alice burst out laughing.

"Because, since you hate each other's guts, it makes it so much better." Brianna explained, a small yet very sadistic smile upon her lips.

"Hehe, I just think Yaoi is hilarious." Alice said.

"That too." Brianna agreed, as Brandon backed up slowly from the female him.

"Maybe I should cut my hair to look like Alec..." Alice said with a smirk. "Brandon wouldn't be able to tell the difference between us then. So if he tries to kiss me, he might end up kissing Alec." Alec just gaped at his counterpart.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Brandon demanded, gaping at his former partner while Brianna laughed hysterically. Alice's response was to unsheath one of her claws.

"Don't!" Alec said, only to be ignored. Alice raised her hand to her hair and cut it so that she looked just like Alec.

"Goddammit!" Brandon exclaimed, looking back and forth between the two, loosing track of who's who.

"Can you tell who is who?" Alice asked.

"Um...Alice?" he asked, pointing at one of the indentical kishins.

"I'm Alec~!" Alice lied.

"But I'M Alec!" Alec replied.

"No, she's lying."

"No I'm not, and Im a boy!"

"Jesus Christ, I'm gonna have to make you wear name tags." Brandon said, rubbing his head in a futile attempt to fight off an oncoming headache.

"We'd just switch them," One of the Wendigos-most likely Alice-replied.

"Godammit..." Brandon sighed, knowing he was beat. Brianna however, was having trouble controlling her laughter.

"Laugh while you can, Bree," Alec said. "But soon, I will have my revenge." he then proceded to walk to the spare bedroom.

She instantly stopped laughing,band called out after him. "What the hell does that mean?!"

His reply was a short chuckle, before he walked into the room and fell asleep on the single bed. "Eh, I'm goin' to bed, too! G'Night." Alice called, walking into the bedroom, changing into her pajamas falling asleep next to Alec.

"Well, I guess we should call it a night too." Brandon said as he rolled his suitcase into the room and fell asleep on the bed, Brianna quickly following, passing out when her head hit the pillow.


	40. Chapter 40

Alec awoke first, after falling off the bed and getting a nosebleed. Not really caring, he sat up and woke Alice. "It's morning~!" he chimed.

Alice immediately sat up. "...Is that a nosebleed?"

"I fell off the bed and hit my nose on the floor."

"...Whatever." Alice replied, getting changed, while Alec wiped his nose clear of all blood. "You should get changed, too." Alice said, taking another T-shirt and pair of jeans out of suitcase, tackling her counterpart and forcing him into the clothes. The two then walked to where Brianna and Brandon were and shook them awake.

"What?" they both moaned, not wanting to get up.

"Mornin', princesses." Alec said.

"Screw you." the two mumbled, throwing down the sheets that were over them. The sheets hit Alice in the face, and she let out a low growl. The two rolled out of bed, Brianna grabbing her clothes from a nightstand and walked into the bathroom to shower while Brandon shuffled blindly through his suitcase, looking for clothes.

"I hope you're not gonna' change in front of Alice." Alec said, walking out of the room.

"What?" he asked in a daze, taking off his shirt and unbuckling his pants. At this point, Alice's nose started dripping with blood. He slid off his jeans and put on his new pair slowly, struggling to see through his drowsiness.

"Uh... B-Brandon, you know I'm still here, right?" Alice asked.

"Wha...?" he asked, slowly pulling up his pants. Alice just looked away with a huge blush on her face, her nose still bleeding. Brandon then rubbed his eyes, making his sight a little clearer. "Alec?! What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled angrily, not knowing who it was.

"I'm Alice, dumbass!"

"Oh, sorry." he said, rubbing his eyes some more as the sound of running water fills the air.

"It would be hilarious if I was Alec, though."

"Yaoi central." Brandon muttered, sliding his shirt on.

"Heh, at least I ain't into Yuri. I don't like Yaoi that much, either. It's just funny."

"Wait, yuri is lesbian, right?" Brandon asked, remembering the word's context.

"Yep."

"Hot." Brandon muttered to himself, sliding on his overshirt. Alice glared at him, a small trickle of blood still coming from her nose. "Hey, at least I'm not the pervert with a nosebleed at seven in the morning." Brandon replied, grabbing his Swiss army knife and phone and sliding the two into his pockets.

Alice blushed. "It's not my fault you were changing clothes in front of me!" she shot back loudly.

"You should've left! You know how groggy I am in the morning!" he replied, shaking off the last bit of tiredness he felt.

"...Um..."

"There. Caught you red handed." Brandon joked, chuckling as he sat down on the bed.

"Anyway," Alice replied, trying to change the subject. "Aren't you excited about going to Romania next week?"

"Not really."

"I am. This Lucian guy sounds pretty crazy, though."

"Knowing our luck, we're gonna have to fight him." Brandon replied, looking back at his former weapon.

Alice sighed. "Most likely."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Brianna asked boldly, coming out of the shower wearing only a towel around her body and hair. Brandon instantly got a nosebleed at the sight.

"Ah, we were wondering if we'd have to fight Lucian or Fletch when we go to Romania." Alice replied. "By the way, do you think Fletch'll be a nice Vampyr? Or do you think he's gonna' be a bloodthirsty, mean Vampyr?"

"I don't really know." she said, putting her underwear on under the towel, causing more blood to spew from Brandon's nostrils.

"I think he'd be pretty nice."

"Well, let's hope." She said as she pulled up her pants. "Brandon, out." she ordered, pointing towards the door.

Brandon, who was daydreaming, instantly snapped to attention. "Why?"

"Because I gotta put my bra on, and I'm not letting you see my boobs." she replied, pulling him into a standing position.

"Dammit." he muttered to himself as he walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

"I'm outta' here, too. I don't watch girls change clothes, I only do that with guys." Alice said, also walking out of the room. Brianna quickly finished getting dressed and walked out of the door.

"What do you mean you only watch guys change?" she asked as she closed her door, and Brandon's nose began dripping as he heard her comment.

Alice chuckled. "Brandon's changed in front of me a few times. And, because we had to smuggle Alec out of Germany, I had to force Alec to wear my clothes until we can buy him some." she grinned.

"Oh yea." Brandon said, remembering back.

Alice looked at him like he was stupid. "Dude, you changed in front of me right before Bree got out of the shower and you forgot already?"

"I have a shitty memory." he replied, shrugging while Brianna laughed.

"All of us can agree on that." Alice said. "Hey, Brianna, should we buy Alec some clothes today?"

"Yea. It's hard to tell the difference between you and him anyways." she said, nodding in agreement.

Alice grinned, quickly finding Alec and dragging him to Brianna. "We're gonna' buy you some clothes today~!" Alice said. "And you're coming with us~!"

Alec started to panic, not wanting to go outside wearing Alice's clothes. "A-Are you sure that's a good idea? The German police might be after me!"

"There are no German police in Italy." Alice countered.

"Are you sure? I'm positive I saw some!" Alec lied.

"I think your mind's goin' back to World War Two."

"Oh God, please don't mention that!"

"There are no Germans within a hundred miles. C'mon, it'll be fun!" Brianna said, quickly becoming excited about going shopping.

"But I'm wearing Alice's clothes! I don't wanna' be seen in THIS!" Alec whined.

"You're really beginning to sound like a girl," Alice pointed out.

"I can truly not tell the difference between you two." Brianna joked, Brandon sliding back into their bedroom to go back to sleep.

"Do I really look that feminine?"

"Yea." Brianna said, fighting back the urge to laugh. Alice chuckled, earning an indignant glare from Alec. "Alright, let's go!" Brianna exclaimed, walking towards the door. Alice followed Brianna, dragging a grumbling and extremely pissed off Alec behind her. They quickly found a shopping mall and stopped. "I love shopping here!" Brianna exclaimed, quickly hurrying into the center. The two followed the Italian inside.

As the three shopped for clothes, Brandon was rudely awoken from his nap by Eruka. "WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?!" she shrieked. "I'M TOTALLY FREAKING OUT!"

"Argh, why the hell are you screaming?" he asked, jumping out of the bed.

"R-RIBBIT!"

"Great, I ditched one crazy woman just to get another." Brandon mumbled angrily, picking himself up off of the floor.

"Ribbit? You ditched someone?" Eruka asked. "You're mean!"

"It's a figure of speech." Brandon groaned. "I think they all went out shopping to get Alec new clothes."

"Can't he just wear Alice's clothes?" the white-haired witch replied, thinking of Yaoi.

"Jesus Christ, lay off the goddamn hentai." Brandon groaned, understanding her implications.

"So I'm not the only fujoshi here?" Eruka asked before the door opened and she heard a voice.

"Gott Verdammt, don't try to take me shopping again!" Alec yelled.

"Ooh, I think they're home~!" Eruka said, walking into the main room to greet the three teens. She saw Alec wearing his new clothes, a red T-shirt, baggy jeans and a leather jacket.

"Aw, c'mon! Lighten up a bit! We only tried to make you wear a dress!" Alice replied, making Alec growl at her.

"Exactly!" he snapped.

"I personally think he looks better in a dress." Brianna remarked.

"I hate you guys..." Brandon mumbled as he walked to greet them.

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty." Alec taunted, hoping that annoying Brandon would keep his mind off of the three Yaoi obsessed girls behind him. He also hoped that no-one would take the comment in a yaoi-ish way.

"Go fuck yourself." Brandon commented blatantly. "And if I wake up to you kissing me, trying to get me up, I'll fucking rip out your lungs and shove them up your ass."

Eruka started fangirling in the corner while Alec gave Brandon a disgusted look. "One, that was an insult. Two, why the hell would I kiss you when we're both guys? And three, seein' your face don't really make my day, either."

"You called me Sleeping Beauty, so you gotta be gay. And second, seeing your nasty face after I just got up puts a damper on my day too." Brandon retorted, rubbing his eye groggily. Alice and Brianna had to hold the male Wendigo back to keep him from clawing out Brandon's throat. "Heh, and you're not even strong enough to break through two girls grasps." Brandon taunted, ready to make an insanity material sword on his arm in case they decide to let go. This pissed off Alec to no end. His claws grew longer and his teeth grew sharper.

...He also magically grew wolf ears and a wolf tail.

"AW! Cute!" Alice squealed.

"...Fuck off."

"What? Is big bad wolfie gonna kill me?" Brandon taunted, imitating a child's voice.

Alec hissed at the meister before Alice spoke up. "Brandon, I think you should know it's impossible for a Wendigo to be gay-we follow Animal instincts, which includes the instinct to mate with someone of the opposite gender." she clarified, playing with Alec's wolf ears.

"I know. I just wanted to fuck with his mind." Brandon replied, his signature grin upon his lips.

"It also explains why he hates you so much."

"No, we hated each other from the beginning. We just like fucking with each other to make it worse."

"Actually," Alice began. "It's because there's a dominant male and a dominate female in every wolf pack-which he decided would be him and Medusa."

Alec glared at Brandon. "You're NOT going to replace me, bastard." he snarled.

"Fine, play your little game. But in the larger picture, I'm ten times more dominant than you." Brandon said, gloating a little.

"Medusa is a hundred times better than you'll ever be! Maste-...I almost said 'Master', didn't I?" Alec asked, slightly embarassed.

"Wow, you're more of a dog than you are a wolf, aren't ya'?" Alice teased.

"Shut up!"

"Master, eh?" Brandon began. "Seems that you like to be dominated."

"...I'm goin' to my room." Alec said stomping in the direction of his room.

Alice followed him after a few minutes, but instead of seeing Alec sleeping on the bed, she saw a small wolf puppy curled up and sleeping softly. She slowly walked back to the main room with a surprised expression. "...Brianna did you know he could do that?" she asked, pointing in the direction of her room.

"What?" she asked, and walked to the room. She gazed in and saw it. "Aww, can we keep him?!" she asked excitedly, the cuteness becoming too much for her to bear.

"No." Brandon growled angrily, not even bothering to look at what it was.

"Brianna, that's Alec." Alice deadpanned.

"Oh." Brianna said, realizing who the cub was.

"Then we're DEFINITELY not keeping him." Brandon said, opening one of his closed eyes.

Alec rolled over in his sleep, now lying on his back. At that moment, Alice saw something in his fur, right above his heart. "What's this?" she asked herself quietly, parting the fur to reveal a fresh-looking gunshot wound. "Oh god... this must be his World War Two scar."

"Wait, he said the British soldier beat him. He never said anything about being shot." Brianna said, concerned.

"Wait, he was shot?" Brandon asked, quickly walking towards the room.

"No, he just said he had a scar from when a British soldier thought he was a Nazi. He said nothing about getting beat." Alice corrected.

Brandon walked over to the sleeping cub and examined the scar. "Yea, that's a .303 caliber wound. Probably shot from a No.1 Lee Enfield rifle." He said, pulling his hand back. Alec immediately woke up. He backed up against the headboard of the bed, his tail between his legs. He was shaking and whimpering, signaling to other occupants in the room that Brandon either startled him or hurt him. "Aw shit." Brandon said, shaking his head. "What the hell did this guy do to you?"Alec's only response was to look around the room with paranoid eyes.

"What's he doing?" Brianna asked, confused to Alec's paranoia.

"He's probably suffering through PTSD." Brandon said, running a quick symptom match up in his head.

Alec looked up at the three. "...Who are you?" he asked, turning back into his 'human' form.

"You don't remember us?" Alice asked.

"Y-You're Nazis, aren't you?!" Alec accused.

Alice gripped the male's shoulder. "Alec, what year is it?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Just. Tell me..."

"It's 1941." The male kishin answered. Alice looked at Brandon with a concerned expression, while Alec looked around the room, scared and confused.

'What's wrong with him?' Alice thought telepathically to Brandon.

'PSTD. It's Post Truamatic Stress Disorder, sometimes causing flashbacks to the traumatizing event.' Brandon explained, thinking of how to help Alec.

'Really?' Alice asked back before turning to Brianna and sending a telepathic message to her. 'Any ideas on how to help him?'

'We can't try to snap him out of it, as that will only scare him and hurt him even more. We just need to go along with what he is having a flashback about." Brianna explained, Brandon nodding in agreement.

'Maybe if we can just get him to go back to sleep it'll stop.' Alice suggested.

'That'll work too.' Brandon added, brainstorming a possible PTSD cure.

'OK. You two leave, I got this covered.' Alice thought to them, shooing them out of the room.

Alice then started brainstorming about how she would put an eight-year-old to sleep, considering that she was eight in Wendigo years when World War Two happened. She then thought of something that always put her to sleep when she was little. A lullaby.

Alice then hugged the no-longer-scared-but-still-confused Alec and began singing a soft lullaby she made up on the spot, which instantly put him to sleep. She laid him on the bed and walked out of the room. "Done." she said.

"What'd you do?" the two meisters asked simultaneously.

"I put him to sleep."

"How?"

"Same way my dad put me to sleep during World War Two." Alice said. "I just sang a lullaby."

"Aw, that's sweet." Brianna said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Well, let's hope he's better when he wakes up." Brianna said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah," Alice agreed.

"Damn, why the hell didn't he tell us he was shot?" Brandon asked, sitting down next to Brianna.

"Well," Alice started. "Would you want someone you hate to know if you were injured like that? He probably thought you'd try to use it against him."

"Fuck. You're probably right, but I wouldn't have used it against him." Brandon said.

"Getting shot really fucking hurts." Alice replied.

"No shit. It's hot led impacting and digging through your flesh." Brandon said, while Brianna looked at him with annoyance.

Alice just sighed, walking to the fridge and taking out a beer. She opened the can and took a sip. "...Not as good as German beer, but beer is beer, I guess." she muttered to herself, chugging it down in less than a minute and tossing the can away.

"Why the hell are you drinking beer?" both Brianna and Brandon exclaimed as she chugged the alcohol.

"'Cause I'm German and I'm awesome." Alice chuckled.

"Why the- oh wow, I forgot. There's no drinking age in Italy..." Brandon said while Brianna face palmed at both of their stupidity.

Alice just chuckled some more. "Besides, I'm over two hundred years old, I think I'm entitled to a little beer every now and then."

"And your liver is probably superhuman." Brandon joked, while Brianna chuckled a little.

"...Respect your elders."

"Pfft, fuck that shit." Brandon joked, causing Brianna to laugh loudly.

"I'm almost three hundred years old and if I was still a Kishin I could probably beat the hell out of you, so shut the fuck up." Alice replied.

'No you couldn't.' Brandon thought to himself. "Fine, fine." he said, raising his hands in mock surrender. Alice looked at him with a half-angry, half-amused expression. "What's the angry look for?" he asked.

Her eyebrow twitched. "...I know that's not what you were really thinking. I know. I know..."

"How do you know?" he asked, trying vainly to cover up his thoughts.

"I can tell when someone is lying, remember?" Alice asked. "Surely your memory isn't THAT crappy."

"Oh...I guess it is, then." Brandon said, a little color being drained from his face.

"Hehe. Why do ya' look so pale? Surely you aren't afraid of me~!" Alice said with a creepy grin.

"No," he began, thinking of an adequate lie. "I just want to avoid a confrontation when our relationship is still recovering."

"You're lying again," Alice stated. "Are you really that stupid?"

Brandon become angered by this, but didn't respond, keeping his face lacking of any emotion. "Hey, guys? Can we not have a fight here? It may raise suspicion." Brianna said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"But seriously, lying when I JUST told him I could tell if he's lying?" Alice said, turning to Brandon. "Don't you have any common sense?"

"Do I come off as a guy with common sense?!" Brandon shot back hotly.

Alice giggled. "No."

"I didn't think so." he growled angrily, trying to control his rage.

"Wow, you basically just called yourself an idiot." Brandon's eye began twitching, his face becoming one of no expression. He then simply stood up and walked to the room he and Brianna shared. Alice smiled. "And that's why you never argue with a girl. Right, Brianna?"

"Definitely." Brianna said, nodding.

"Oh well, I'm gonna' see if Alec is awake yet. You comin'?" Alice asked, turning to leave.

"No thanks, I'm kind of tired." Brianna said, holding up her hand.

"Oh, OK." Alice replied. "I'm gonna' see if Brandon wants to piss him off, then. Bye~!" And with that, Alice left to search for Brandon, finding him in the bedroom he and Brianna shared. "Hey!" she started. "Wanna go piss of Alec? If he's awake that is."

"Definitely." he said, grinning a small grin. The two then stalked quietly into Alec's room. When the two walked in, they noticed Alec had dug his claws into the mattress while he was asleep, ripping up a good portion of the bed. Alice shook him awake and the male Kishin stared at the ripped up bed with annoyance.

"Oh Gott, not again..." he muttered to himself, resheathing his claws. "This is why I usually don't sleep in beds."

"Where do you sleep then? In a dog house?" Brandon jeered, his unjustified anger pulsing through his veins.

"Usually on the floor." Alec paused. "Unless I'm in Wolf form. Then sleeping in a dog house is very likely." he said plainly.

"We saw that by the way." Brandon said, thinking of all the possible ways to blackmail him.

"I wouldn't have brought that up if I didn't know that." he replied.

"We also saw something else." Brandon replied, his voice getting a little softer.

"What did you see...?" he asked, a small amount of fear seeping into his voice.

"A Lee Enfield Mk. 4 bullet wound. The only thing I'm gonna say is that you should count your blessings." Brandon said, preparing his evidence on the matter. Alec gave him a confused look. "The soldier who shot you was a novice. When he pulled the trigger, he jerked the barrel up, causing the bullet to just barely miss your heart." Brandon explained

Alec sighed. "Even if it did hit my heart, I'd still be alive-just very sick. The only way you can kill a Wendigo is by cutting their throat open. Didn't Alice tell you this?"

"No." Brandon responded, wide eyed.

Alice turned to Brandon with a confused expression. "Hm? I thought I did."

"No, you didn't." he said, turning to face her.

"Hmm..." Alice said, scratching the back of her head. "So... you REALLY don't remember our FIRST mission?"

"I have the crappiest memory of anyone you'll ever meet." Brandon said, rubbing the back of his head.

"In Britain when we had to kill that crocodile wendigo." Alice said bluntly. Alec then sent her the saddest look she had ever seen.

"You... you what...?"

"Oh shit..." Brandon muttered to himself, realizing that wendigo was probably Alec's friend.

"How could you kill a Wendigo when you're a Wendigo yourself?!" Alec asked somewhat angrily.

"I'm HALF human!" Alice retorted.

"Shit... Lucian's probably not gonna' like you much..."

"If he has a problem, let him just bear through it." Brandon said, a tint of aggravation in his voice.

"No, Lucian's seriously racist against half-bloods! He's actually tried to commit genocide on them." Alec paused. "Then he got his ass kicked."

"I'm not entirely surprised." Brandon said, his tensed muscles relaxing a little.

"He's not gonna' give us anything if we take you with, Alice." Alec said sadly, turning toward her. "Sorry."

"Guess I'll have to stay then..." Alice sighed.

"Lucky." Brandon muttered under his breath. The two Wendigos looked at him with confused expressions. "While you get to relax in beautiful Italy, Alec and I have to go live with some night rapist creep in Romania." Brandon explained.

Alice looked confused. "You afraid you're gonna' get raped or somethin'? I thought Incubi only did that to women."

Alec sighed. "Most of them." he said in annoyance. "He's bi."

"Well, that sure makes it easier to believe you're not a virgin."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Brandon was rolling on the floor with laughter. Alice smirked while Alec just gaped at her. Brandon's eyes instantly shot open as he realized something. "Oh God, what if he does something to me?" he asked to no one specifically, all of the color draining from his face as he shivered with fear.

"Then I'm not helping you." Alec said.

"Fuck you. Hope he ass rapes you first." Brandon spat back.

"Actually, believe it or not, I usually scare him."

"I call bullshit." Brandon said.

Alec shrugged. "Oh well, believe what you want. You'll see when we get there."

"Can't wait." Brandon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Alec just sighed. "Whatever."

"I fucking hate dragons." Brandon muttered to himself as he walked towards the door.

"How? You've never seen one before." Alec asked.

"I know from Skyrim." Brandon replied.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is Skyrim?" he asked.

"A video game." Brandon responded.

Alec looked him in confusion. "...What's a video game?" Brandon just stared back at him, his jaw on the floor. Alice was chuckling while Alec continued to look confused. "...What?"

"Xbox? Playstation? Nintendo Entertainment System? Any of these ringing a bell?" Brandon asked, stupified.

"No."

"And you've been alive since the revolutionary war?"

"Yeah."

"How have you never heard of video games then?" Brandon questioned.

Alice smirked from her position on the bed. "He's never left Germany before. Maybe he's a recluse?"

"More like a shrew." Brandon joked. Alec just got even more confused. "Alice, do you mind clarifying?" Brandon asked, turning to face his former weapon.

"Recluse: Someone whose shut off from the rest of the world." Alice clarified.

"Shrew: a bad-tempered or aggressively assertive woman." Brandon added.

Alec glared at Brandon.

Brandon laughed at his aggravation.

Alice simply face-palmed.

"Well, I should probably get going to book our flight." Brandon said as he walked towards the door.

"Can I come?" Alec asked.

"Sure, why not." Brandon said as he continued towards the door. Alec immediately followed him. The two began the short walk to the airport, an awkward silence forming between them. Brandon then decided to break the silence. "If shit goes south in Romania, it would be a good idea to have some extra scythe training." Brandon said.

"OK," Alec said, turning into a scythe. Brandon caught the handle in his hands, the momentum forcing the weapon to spin. He then turned left off of the sidewalk into a small wheat field. "OK, so we're just gonna' cut a bunch of wheat?" Alec asked. "There isn't anyone nearby..."

"Which is exactly why we're practicing out here." Brandon responded, swinging a broad slice across the field.

"I thought we were going to some actual fighting." Alec said.

"Who would we fight?" Brandon questioned.

"Good point," he said, making Brandon want to face-palm at his naivety. "So, how exactly is cutting a bunch of wheat training?" Alec asked. "Just buy a, um, g-gun when we get to Romania." he said, saying the word 'gun' somewhat fearfully.

"Good point." Brandon said, stabbing the handle of the scythe into the ground. "I'm a hell of a lot better with a gun then a scythe."

Alec turned back into a human, brushing dirt off his shirt. "Just don't go aimin' the damn thing at me!"

"Don't worry, I have great gun discipline." Brandon reassured, walking back towards the sidewalk. Alec followed, not entirely believing him. Brandon glanced back and saw Alec's distrust. "What, do you doubt me?" he asked, becoming a little agitated.

"Look, I've seen over two-hundred years of humans fucking things up. Only natural I'd doubt you on that." Alec grumbled.

"As you should know by now, I'm practically superhuman." Brandon joked, trying his best to not advocate himself.

"You're still human," Alec said. "And if I know ANYTHING about humans, it's that they hurt more than they help."

"Seriously, you're just pissing me off right now, giving me more reason to point the gun at you." Brandon growled, bearing his teeth. At the mention of getting a gun pointed at him, Alec visibly flinched. "Oh shit, sorry." Brandon apologized, realizing that his threat was a sensitive topic for Alec. The apology just confused Alec since it seemed that Brandon didn't really like him that him that much."What?" Brandon asked, confused by Alec's expression.

"Why would you apologize when you obviously hate my guts?" Alec asked.

"Cause I hate playing on people's weaknesses. It's more fun when I wear down their strengths." Brandon replied, a small yet sadistic grin on his lips. Alec just stared at him with a blank expression. "You do that, too?"

"Do what?"

"You just stare blankly. Alice does it all the time." Brandon responded.

"Oh."

"Yeah. It kinda creeps me out." Brandon said.

"Just wow." Alec said.

"What? This doesn't annoy you?" Brandon asked, then stared at Alec with a blank expression.

"Not really." Alec replied plainly. Brandon continued to stare. "Instead of annoying, it's actually quite amusing." Alec mused with a short chuckle.

"Screw you." Brandon responded, his face filling with hatred.

Alec chuckled again. "That expression's even funnier." he said with a smirk.

"You're like a mosquito. You feed off of my hate." Brandon growled, the tension rising between the two.

"Not really." Alec replied. "I just naturally piss people off, even if I don't mean to. People just don't like me." he chuckled.

"No argument there." Brandon mumbled to himself as he turned to face forward.

"I heard that."

"Good."

"Hey, do you think we should take Bree with us?" Alec asked randomly.

"No." Brandon said sternly.

"OK, but she could seriously help us over there. Unless Fletch is a girl..."

"Who's Fletch?" Brandon asked, becoming confused.

"Lucian's assistant." Alec said. "I already explained that he's a vampyr, so either your memory sucks worse than mine or you just weren't listening."

"Either i have a ridiculously shitty memory or you never told us that."

Alec sighed. "I explained who Fletch was. Bree got confused. You explained to her what a 'Vampyr' was."

"Oh, now I remember." Brandon said, the memory coming back to him.

"And I swear, if Fletch turns out to be a girl, I will scream."

"Why?"

"Because the last time I 'saw' him, he was like an eight-year-meaning he was pre-pubescent. So I couldn't tell if Fletch was a girl or a boy because I couldn't smell any hormones on him." Alec explained. "And as you should know-and at least try to remember-I'm as blind as a fucking bat, so I couldn't be able to tell just by looking. And if Fletch IS a girl and has been stuck with LUCIAN for the past eighty years, then... well, you get the point."

"Even if he was a guy, he was probably raped anyways." Brandon replied.

"True, but less likely." Alec said. "And besides, Fletch has to do whatever Lucian tells him to, usually against his will. Kinda' like Alice and that 'Kidd' person-yes, I was eves-dropping on that little telapathic 'conversation' between you, Alice and Brianna. Anyway, my point is that Fletch-most likely-usually isn't asleep when that happens..."

"So, either it never happened or he liked it." Brandon simplified, sighing.

"The bad thing is he can't do anything about it." Alec replied somberly.

"So it's rape either way." Brandon concluded.

"Pretty much." Alec said. "What surprises me, though, is the fact you're not even curious as to how I knew that about Alice and that 'Kidd' person."

"I know. You have the same wavelength." Brandon said.

"The odd thing is, I can't really add to those kinds of conversations, I can only listen."

"Probably due to some sort of weird dimensional difference." Brandon proposed.

"Wouldn't that effect Brianna, too? And forget about Soul Frequencies- like you said, mine and Alice's are the same. And besides, you and Alice are also from dimensions opposite to eachother- so if it WERE some weird dimensional difference, it should also effect you two." Alec said, deep in thought.

"Maybe it's because you're a kishin and only humans can talk through wavelengths." Brandon suggested.

"Probably, and on the note of that conversation-what'll we do if Alice needs her medicine for some reason?" Alec asked in concern, not too thrilled about possibly seeing himself die.

"Oh shit..." Brandon muttered to himself. "If it comes down to it, I'll do it."

"We don't even know if it's pure blood that she needs." Alec replied, beginning to panic. "W-What if it needs to be mixed with some medicine that's been invented in her universe that's not here?!"

"Calm down. We'll ask her when we get back." Brandon reassured, trying to calm to frenzied kishin.

Needless to say, he was ignored and Alec did not calm down. "We don't even know what blood type she is!"

"I'm O-, the universal donor." Brandon said, raising his voice a little.

"Still! What if she needs it when we leave and dies a horrible, painful death while we're gone?!" The Kishin fretted, obviously over-imagining what could happen and worrying too much.

"Fine. Here's $500. Go buy two tickets to Romania and I'll go back and check on her." Brandon said, handing him the money. Alec went in and bought two plane tickets to Romania the next day at 5:00 PM. Then met up with Brandon outside. Brandon was walking back briskly, when Alec came up behind him. "That was fast." Brandon said as Alec became visible in his peripheral vision.

"I know."

"What'd you do? Grab the tickets and run?" Brandon joked.

"Hypnotism." Alec panted, tired from running so fast. "Guys hypnotise faster than girls." He handed Brandon his money. "Here's your money back, I don't need it." Brandon pocketed the money and continued walking.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N In this chapter, there is a discussion on the types of Wendigos. I picked random animals to go with different countries, so no. There are3 no crocodiles in England. At least not to my knowledge.**

Brandon pocketed the money and continued walking. Alec followed tiredly without saying anything. Soon the two reached the hotel and climbed to Eruka's room to find the three girls talking. When the males walked in they hushed before giggling a bit.

"OK, what's so funny?" Alec asked.

"We had a bet on what'd happen when you two got to Romania." Alice giggled. "Bree bet $20 on Lucian night-rapin' you, Eruka bet $20 he'd do it to Brandon and I bet $20 bucks that one o' you would kick his ass before that happens."

"Why the hell is Eruka hell bent on me having gay sex?!" Brandon demanded, truly pissed off and disgusted.

"Dunno," Alice said. "But I've got the feeling that when you get back, I'm gonna' be getting $40!" she laughed.

"If he makes a single move on me, I'm putting a round between his eyes." Brandon threatened.

"OK, but that won't kill him." Alice and Alec said in unison.

"It'll fuck him up enough so that I could rip out his throat." Brandon replied.

"...How violent." Eruka said. "I'm surrounded by violent people! Ribbit!"

"You're trying to get me to have gay sex!" Brandon shot back with. The whole room was enveloped in an awkward silence. "I'm fucking straight, alright?" he said softer.

"Just think about how poor Alec feels! He's the one that was forced to cross-dress!" Alice replied making Alec glare at both of them.

"I am never forgiving you two for that. Ever." The male Kishin growled. Brandon immediately started laughing at the memory. Alec then muttered something under his breath, making Brandon's shadow shoot up from underneath him, catapulting the meister straight into the wall. Brandon pulled himself from the wall, some sediments falling off of him as he landed on his feet. He then looked up, staring Alec directly in the eyes. The eyes that stared at the kishin were full of anger and hate. He was instantly in 'insane mode', and a cloud of insanity material was surrounding his right arm. It then closed around his arm, an appendage appearing with a three pronged grabbing claw at the hand. Brandon then whipped the arm at the boy, the material extending until it connected with the boys neck. The claws then closed like pincers, and the arm was retracted, bringing Alec with it. For a split second, Alec thought Brandon was gonna' cut his neck open and failed horribly at trying to hide his fear.

Brandon quickly regained control of himself, and let go of Alec. The boy, who was being lifted above the ground, fell onto a sitting position. Alec glared up at Brandon, still somewhat fearful. Brandon just turned around and walked out of the door, walking quickly to hide the anger and hatred he felt for himself. Alice and Alec simply stared at the door in confusion before Alice sighed and followed. She caught up with the meister and grabbed his shoulder in a death grip.

"Don't touch me." he ordered, his voice full of authority and senseless rage.

"Hah! You're my property! I can touch you if I want to!" Alice joked.

"Why do you even bother keeping me around?" he asked, turning to face her. The emotion in his face was of sadness and depression.

"'Cause we need eachother to get home. Duh." Alice said playfully. "If it weren't for that, we wouldn't have even made it THIS far!"

"If I weren't here, you'd probably be better off. All I go is screw things up!" the meister said loudly, his voice now adopting a tone of anger. He punched the wall next to him, and his fist went straight through, the rest of the wall being covered in thousands of small cracks.

Alice pouted. "No you don't."

"Yes I do!" he shot back. "For example I nearly killed both you and Alec already!" he said, punching the wall once more.

"So what? Everyone dies eventually! And besides, if it weren't for you we wouldn't have joined the academy, have a place to stay, met Alec and Brianna and we would most likely be zombie food." Alice said, shivering at the memory of the small Zombie Apocalypse they had experienced.

"You would have been fine." Brandon said solemnly, looking down.

"If it weren't for you, that Kishin in Russia would have crushed me!" Alice replied. "And we wouldn't have been able to find Samantha and Abbey either!"

"Still, I've probably caused more damage than good." he replied.

"Seriously, just pitying yourself like that ain't gonna' get you no-where in life. Forget it and move on. It's pretty easy to do." Alice said in a chastising tone. If trying to convince he wasn't useless didn't work, she figured that criticism might.

"You don't know what I've been through. It's just not that easy for me." he responded, his lonely childhood memories returning to him.

"OK, then. Explain. What exactly have you been through?"

"My entire childhood I've been alone. No one ever wanted to play with me because I was different. So the only person I talked to was the insanity inside of me, and that's why I'm so violent and enjoy torture so much." he explained, remembering the countless hours he spent on the swing set talking to the voice inside his head.

"Well, I guess that'd be sad for a human." Alice replied.

"It is, but I guess that's normal for a kishin." he said, crossing his arms.

"Pretty much." Alice replied. "A lot of us Kishin are a lot worse off than that. Heck, you humans have it easy."

"When you normally have it easy and that's all taken away, and you're forced to grow up watching those who have it easy, it's pretty traumatizing." he replied.

"Eh, I wouldn't know the feeling so I can't really relate to that."

"Trust me, it sucks." Brandon said, and then turned around.

"I bet." Alice replied before trying to change the subject. "So, why exactly did you come home so early? I thought you would've at least done some research on Incubi before coming back."

"That's what I got this for." he replied, taking out his phone and wiggling it in his palm.

"Oh yeah," Alice said. "But still, you're back early."

"Alec was worried if you needed your medicine soon." Brandon said, thinking about their conversation.

"Oh." Alice replied, chuckling. "I shouldn't need it any time soon unless I somehow lose a lot of blood. Then if I don't have it, things will get bad..."

"Do you need anything special in it?" Brandon asked, making a mental list.

"Just insulin and some antibiotics." Alice replied. "I'm not sure why it needs the Insulin, though. That's just what Stein told me." Alice replied. "He also said I'd go into 'Soul Shock' or something like that if I don't get it."

"Well, If it ever comes to it, I could donate blood." Brandon offered.

"We'll probably be in my dimension by the time I need it, so you won't need to." Alice said.

"Well, just in case. When was your last dose?"

"A month ago, right before we came to this dimension."

"How often do you need doses?" Brandon asked, starting to worry.

"Every two months. It's only been a little over one month."

"Ok. I'll be keeping track though." Brandon said.

"OK." Alice smiled.

"Well, we should be heading back." Brandon said, facing towards their room.

"I'll be surprised if nobody heard that conversation." Alice replied.

"I don't give a crap." Brandon said as they walked towards the door.

"It'd be really cliché if no-one did, considering how thin these walls are." Alice said. "Along with the fact the door was open."

"True." Brandon said. And with that, the two walked into the room to be confronted by Brianna, who had in fact heard the entire conversation. "Oh shit, here we go." Brandon mumbled.

"Oh, hey, Bree." Alice said, ready to be bombarded with questions.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Brianna demanded.

"What was what about? Please explain what you mean by that." Alice countered.

"What were you guys talking about?!" Brianna demanded once again, looking back and forth between the two.

"A lot of different things."

"I know that, but why?" Brianna asked, still curious.

Alice turned to Brandon. "Will you explain? I'm getting tired of trying to confuse her."

"Why are you trying to confuse her?" he asked, turning to face Alice. "She already knows all the answers." At this Brianna began smiling, proving Brandon right.

"To get her to shut up." Alice said. "I know I was just in a good mood, but my bipolarism is making me quite irritated for no reason."

"Welcome to my world." Brandon responded with a chuckle.

"So, will you explain or not?" Alice asked. "Because I'm not exactly sure why we had that conversation, either."

"She was just trying to make us nervous, because she was just kidding around." Brandon explained.

"I was talking about answering Bree's question..."

"Good luck with that, because that conversation made no sense." Brianna joked.

"I wonder if I could do that again..." Brandon thought aloud, thinking back to the earlier event with Alec.

"Do what?"

"What I did earlier to Alec." he said.

"You mean the claw thing?" Alice asked. "How does that have anything to do with our current conversation?"

"Because I got bored and my mind began to wander." he explained. "I think I'll call it whipfist..." he wondered again, not realizing he was speaking his thoughts.

Alice face-palmed before turning to Brianna. "Speaking of earlier, where the fuck is Alec?"

"He ran off after Brandon left." she replied.

"Which way?"

"Um, that way, I think." Brianna said, pointing to the door in the opposite direction Brandon went.

Alice went into the room and came back out holding a sleeping wolf pup, A.K.A, Alec. "Anyone else think we should buy him a flea collar?"

"I suggest an electric one." Brandon said, raising his hand.

"We're not going to electrocute him." Alice dead-panned, picking a flea out of Alec's fur and squishing it. The puppy's ear twitched, but he didn't wake up.

"Damn." Brandon muttered to himself.

"...We should at least get him some flea medicine." Alice said, squishing yet another flea. "He's covered with the damn things!"

"He was probably in some bushes." Brandon suggested.

"He was living alone. In Germany. In a forest. For over two-hundred years. I think it's clear where the fleas came from." Alice replied.

"Fine, fine. I'll get the rascal some flea meds." he said before walking out the door

"Thank you!" Alice called after him, already a bit sick of picking fleas out of her counterpart's fur. Brandon jogged quickly to the pet shop, bought some flea medication, and returned home. Alice put Alec on the couch, took the medication and put it on the male Kishin- er, wolf? She turned to the two humans behind her. "Don't touch him for a few days... Brianna."

"Sorry." she said sheepishly.

At that moment, Alec woke up and started scratching his ear with his hind leg, apparently too lazy transform back into a human/kishin. "Lazy ass." Brandon muttered to himself. Alec was too pre-occupied to respond, but did feel a little indignant at the comment. "If you're looking for someone to scratch you, you're looking in the wrong place." Brandon said, sitting down on the couch.

Alec just growled at the meister, still scratching before he felt something weird. "...What's that wet stuff on my back?"

"Flea medicine." Alice said.

"Don't lick it off." Brandon warned.

Alec growled at the meister. "Like I would be dumb enough to lick flea medicine off my back!" he snapped. "Lucian would be dumb enough to, though." he muttered, a low whining noise escaping his throat. He laid his head down and put one paw on his muzzle. "How'd my family get so messed up?" he asked himself. "Oh yeah, I raised them. Damn."

"What'd you say?" Brandon asked, straining to hear Alec's muttering.

"I said Lucian would be dumb enough to eat flea medicine," Alec replied. "My poor, weak, idiotic little brother..."

"Wait, WHAT?!" both Brandon and Brianna said in unison.

"I'm the oldest of twenty brothers and sisters-Lucian being the youngest." Alec replied. "And I had to raise ALL of them by myself."

"Jesus Christ, your dad had a very active social life." Brandon remarked, earning a slap in the back of the head from Brianna.

"How d'ya think I ended up with twenty siblings?"

"I was making a joke." Brandon said, rubbing the spot where Brianna hit him.

"But, you're a Wolf Wendigo, Lucian's a Dragon Wendigo." Alice pointed out.

"His father probably fucked a Dragon wendigo." Brandon suggested, getting hit in the head again by Brianna.

"Actually, what type of animal a Wendigo represents is determined by what country they were born in. Wolf Wendigos live in Germany, Dragons in Romania, Bats in Hungary, Crocodiles in England, Cats in the U.S, etc." Alec replied.

"Cats for the U.S?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah." Alec said. "I'm really hoping you don't know my sister..."

"Who is...?"

"Purple hair, big boobs, kind of a whore?" Alice asked.

"So you do know Blair." Alec replied.

"Oh yeah. She nearly killed us." Brandon said, remembering their RV trip.

"She tried to seduce Brandon while he was driving." Alice said sourly.

Alec placed a paw over his muzzle with a sigh. "How many times have I told her not to seduce people while they're driving?" Alec muttered to himself.

"Oh crap, Alec." Brandon said, turning his attention to the cub. "When's our flight?"

"5 PM tomorrow." Alec said.

"Ok, I just had a small heart attack thinking that we missed it." Brandon said, sighing in relief.

"What time is it, anyway?" Alice asked.

Alec jumped up on the back of the couch to look out the window and at the moon. After a few moments of staring at the white orb intently, he answered. "It's exactly 10:54." he said, climbing back down.

"I'm guessing you told that from the altitude of the moon in the sky?" Brandon suggested.

"Yep."

"Thank you astronomy." Brandon said, proud of his knowledge.

"..." Alice face-palmed.

"What?" Brandon asked, looking at Alice.

"Nothing." She replied with a sigh. "Nothing at all."

"Well, it's pretty late, so we should probably get to bed." Brianna suggested.

"OK." Alice yawned, picking up Alec-who was already asleep-and went to her room and fell asleep, holding the puppy like he was a stuffed animal. Brandon and Brianna both went to their room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>At around 2:00, Brandon was awoken to the sound of knocking, and went to the door to answer it. "What?" he groaned sleepily, still rubbing his eye. When he stopped, he saw how the late night callers were. Before him stood five kishin, all dressed in odd black coats and had large muscles. They all seemed to be exact clones of each other, looking about 26ish and all were brandishing claw gloves. "Aw shit..." Brandon mumbles to himself, knowing chaos would undoubtedly follow suite.<p>

Alec, who also heard the knocking, got out of bed and transformed back into a human/kishin. He walked over to the door, where Brandon was standing, and froze. "Oh, Gott..."

The closest kishin threw a random slash, which Brandon blocked by making the insanity material coat his left arm and blocked with. The kishin kept applying his weight to the slash, and the second closest kishin did the exact same thing, making Brandon tremble a little under the intense weight. "A little help, Alec." Brandon said, holding out his free hand while keeping his focus on the attackers.

Alec unsheathed his claws and cut off the heads of the Kishins attacking Brandon before turning into a scythe for Brandon to use. "Cut their heads off." he said. "Only way to kill these bastards."

"Thanks." Brandon said, spicing ones head off at the base. One then charged at him from behind, but Brandon countered with a stab from the butt end of the scythe, then wheeled around and slicing the kishin in half vertically. He then turned to the last one, staring menancingly at the man with one glowing red eye. The kishin seemed to be scared, but quickly regained it's composure. It charged at him, and Brandon sidestepped, the kishin running into the table where it knocked the air out of itself on one if the chairs. It lie helplessly on the table, and Brandon put one foot on its upper back, raised the scythe above his head, said "Riposta in Pace", and brought the scythe down executioner style.

"The Kishin you cut in half is still alive," Alec said. "Well, now it's two Kishins. Great. I told you to cut their heads off, not to cut them in half!" he lectured, while the opposing Kishin reformed into two replicas and attacked. Brandon blatantly ignored Alec, going into a state where only murder would please him and was his only goal. He was completely silent. Two sets of claws appeared on both his hands, and he quickly decapitated both of the kishins with an inward scissor. Alec transformed back into a human/Kishin and sighed. "Dumbass Kishin police." He muttered. "They were probably here for Alice." Brandon's hand instantly snapped to his forehead as an intense pain began pulsing through his head. Alec looked at him in confusion. The red in his eyes then faded away, and he was back to normal.

"No more insanity mode after midnight," he said, rubbing his temples.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Whatever..."

"We should get back to sleep." Brandon said with a yawn.

"You do that." Alec said. "I'll keep watch and make sure they didn't send any reinforcements." Alec said. "Stupid fucking police..."

"I'll stay up too." Brandon said, grabbing a chair and sitting down. "Who the hell were they, anyways?" Brandon asked, rubbing his eyes.

'I already said this twice!' Alec thought before sighing. "They were police." he said.

"I know that, but the Italian police definitely does not use claw gloves, so which police are they?" Brandon asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Kishin police." Alec replied. "Hopefully they were here for me and not Alice."

"What the hell is the kishin police?" Brandon asked.

"They have three main duties: Making sure that Kishins don't allie with humans, witches or both, making sure Kishins don't kill off other Kishins and executing 'stray' half-bloods." Alec replied.

"Shit. Alice is most likely public enemy number one on their list." Brandon realized.

"Pretty much." Alec said.

"Christ, they'll probably have the entire Gestapo on our ass." Brandon said.

"Well, there is the option of smuggling her to Romania with us." Alec said. "We'll have to do some serious work for Lucian, though." he said, hoping that his little brother wouldn't make him babysit.

"Lemme guess, she has to cross dress too?" Brandon asked, expecting Alec to want revenge.

"No." Alec said. "She looks just like me, so she can use my ticket and I'll just go as her pet dog."

"Wow, I was expecting you to want revenge." Brandon said, impressed by Alec's virtue.

"Being stuck with all 10 of my Neices is enough torture." Alec said. "Believe me."

"Jesus, you have a true Italian family there."

Alec gave him a confused look. "Well, one of them is Italian-a dog Wendigo. One of them is German, another one is Japanese and the rest are Romanian." Alec replied.

"Oh great. More dragons." Brandon replied sarcastically.

"They're pretty hard to hard to handle," Alec said. "And don't even mention trying to take care of the actual Dragons..."

"To be perfectly honest, I'd probably be char-grille on the first day." Brandon joked.

"Eh, Sakura would probably stop them from doing that." Alec said. "As a Humming-bird Wendigo, her job is being the 'peace-maker' out of all of them."

"Hm, she'll probably hate me then." Brandon chuckled.

"She gets along with everyone." Alec replied.

"Doubtful she'll enjoy spending time with the manifestation of insanity that's me." Brandon replied.

"If she can put up with me and her dad, she'll DEFINITELY be able to put up with you."

"True, true." Brandon admitted, holding up his hands in defeat. "I just hope I don't have an outbreak..." he mumbled to himself.

Alec looked at him in confusion. "An outbreak?"

"I hope nothing happens that causes me to go into insane mode." Brandon explained.

"Oh." Alec replied. "I don't think anything will."

"Well, you might think not, but you know how volatile I am." Brandon said.

"Oh well," Alec replied. "Nothing bad should happen. ...Unless Lucian makes me babysit again..."

"Why? Is that like capital punishment for you?" Brandon asked.

"Yep."

"I bet. How many kids is it?" Brandon asked, now curious.

"I just told you, ten!" Alec said. "Sakura and Rozetta are the only sane ones..."

"Who's Rozetta?"

"Rozetta's the Italian one." Alec said. "Then there's Christine-the Wolf Wendigo-who's got this creepy-as-hell obsession with me..." Alec muttered, shivering.

"The what?" Brandon asked.

"Christine Klein; A wolf wendigo that's fucking obsessed with me and is creepy as hell."

"Oh, sorry. It's late so I'm having difficulty hearing you." Brandon said.

"Eh, it's OK." Alec replied.

"Sounds like a nice girl. I like the fact that she tortures you." Brandon said with a grin.

"Not torture, more like stalking and just plain obsession..." Alec replied.

"Well, the fact that it makes you uncomfortable is all that matters." Brandon replied, yawning.

"I've got the feeling that you'll like Luminita, though." Alec said nonchalantly.

"How come?" Brandon asked, getting a little excited.

"I guess you could say she's kinda' like Alice, just not as psychotic and blood-thirsty. And she plays the guitar." Alec replied. "She looks more like her dad than Alice, though."

"Sounds...interesting." Brandon said, pausing to look for the right word

"And for some strange reason," Alec continued. "She is obsessed with humans."

'Aw crap.' Brandon thought to himself. "Well, I'm going to bed." he said, walking towards his room.

"OK." Alec replied, turning into a wolf and padding off to his own room.


	42. Chapter 42

Brianna was the first to wake, and let everyone know it was time to get up. When she returned to her room and found Brandon still asleep, she woke him by stomping on his crotch. "OH SWEET CHRIST!" he exclaimed, snapping awake, his hands quickly covering his injured parts. Alec walked in to see what all the trouble was, and instantly burst out laughing. "MY FUCKING NUTS!" Brandon yelled as Brianna applied more and mor e pressure with her sneaker.

"Next time, you wake up when I tell oh to wake up. Got it?" she asked, a fire burning brightly in her eyes. Brandon could only muster a nod. She then removed her foot, and went on to make breakfast like nothing happened. Alec followed her to the kitchen, still chuckling at Brandon's pain. He rolled out of bed, and quickly showered, letting out a silent yelp every time the injured area had pressure applied to it.

Meanwhile, Alec was in the kitchen helping Brianna cook breakfast. Brandon hobbled into the kitchen and asked what breakfast was. "Eggs and sausage links." Brianna replied, making Brandon wince in pain because the food reminded him of his injured groin.

Alec chuckled evilly. "Ah, this makes me wonder why my niece is so obsessed with you humans~!"

"Hey, fuck you." Brandon replied coldly, pointing at the wendigo.

Alec chuckled again. "I hope you know I could easily poison your food right now." he threatened.

"With what? Baking soda?" Brandon jeered, knowing that there are few poisons in the room.

"Blood."

Brandon tensed his muscles, prepared to protect Brianna if Alec was going to attack her. "Who's blood?" he asked defensively.

"Mine. Pure wendigo blood is extremely poisonous to humans."

"You think I'm stupid enough to not see blood on my breakfast?" Brandon asked. "Besides I think I'm immune to it."

"Why do you think that?" Alec asked curiously.

"When I was fighting you two, and I, you know," Brandon paused, too embarrassed to say it.

"Go on."

"When I impaled Alice, some of her blood got onto my clothes an into my mouth. It tasted something putrid, but I'm still alive." Brandon said sheepishly.

"She's a half-blood, not a full-blooded Wendigo." Alec replied

"True." Brandon replied, remembering that.

"The only thing that can do is drive a person mad or turn them into a Wendigo." Alec replied.

"Aw shit." Brandon muttered to himself.

"What?" Alec replied, hearing Brandon's muttering. "Being a Wendigo is great! And besides," he paused. "Sometimes humans don't change at all."

"I'm doubtful that being hunted every waking second is far from 'great'." Brandon replied, aggravated by Alec's last comment.

"Ya' see, that's the thing with you humans! You always look at the negative side of things!" Alec replied. "There are a lot of awesome abilities that come with being a Wendigo: Increased strength and speed, the ability to eat and not gain any weight, seeing into the future, claws and the fact almost nothing can kill us!"

"True, but is it worth the extreme amounts of hate that you undergo?" Brandon questioned.

"Yep." Alec replied.

"I'll remain doubtful." Brandon replied, crossing his arms. "Besides, humans always look at the dark side because they instinctively know that there is danger involved in most actions."

"And us Wendigos usually survive said danger." Alec countered.

"Because you're essentially demigods," Brandon replied with a little aggravation.

"Not exactly, but thanks for the compliment." Alec said with a conceited smirk.

Brandon realized he accidentally complimented Alec, and replied with a cold and anger filled response. "Fuck you." This only made Alec chuckle. "Now give me some fucking food." Brandon replied as his stomach growled. Alec took two plates of food and walked past Bramdon, ignoring him, with a smirk. He handed one plate to Alice, who had stayed quite the whole time, and sat down to eat his own breakfast. "Alright, fuck you too." Brandon replied, standing up to get his own breakfast. He and Brianna both sat down, and Brandon wolfed down his food quickly.

Alec chuckled. "I hope you know I cooked the sausages, Brianna just cooked the eggs." he said.

"Well, I'll take my chances." Brandon said. "Besides, death is better then being forced to spend another day with you."

Alice looked confused. "Wait... ALEC cooked this?!"

"Yeah." Alec replied. "Why?"

"But, you're me and this is actually edible..."

"..And?"

"I suck at cooking."

"Cooking is just one of the many things I learned from raising all of my siblings."

"Adapt to survive." Brandon jeered.

"By the way, Alice, you're gonna' have to come to Romania with me and Brandon." Alec said. Alice gave him a confused look.

"Don't ask. I don't really understand it myself." Brandon said with a shrug.

Alice decided to ask anyway. "Um, Alec, why exactly do I have to come?"

Alec sighed. "Kishin Police. We killed about six of 'em last night." he said. "It's not safe for you to stay here."

"Oh."

"Bastards didn't stand a chance." Brandon said with a grin.

"Dude, you didn't even know HOW to kill them till I told you.." Alec replied.

"I would've figured it out eventually." Brandon replied.

"After cutting a bunch of 'em in half-which would've doubled or tripled them." Alec replied.

"I still would've killed them."

"After getting everyone else killed." Alec shot back.

"STOP ARGUING!" Alice yelled angrily, standing up. "I have had up to here with you two!" she spat angrily, positioning her hand above her forehead as if saluting someone. "So shut up and keep your quarrels to yourself!"

"You know, we were perfectly fine before you came around!" Brandon barked, pointing at Alec. He then stood up and stormed out, a specific destination in mind. Alice sighed, following him. He walked quickly to a music store and found a piano. He played a feelers, orienting himself to the instrument. He then sat down and played 'Scars' by PaPa Roach. Alice-who was behind him-stared at him with a confused expression the whole time. He finished the song, humming to himself. He then stood up and turned around, and was shocked by Alice's presence. "Alice! how long have you been here?" he asked.

"I've been following you since you left," Alice said. "Like the creeper I am." she joked.

"Well, you're damn good at it." Brandon replied with a chuckle.

"That's 'cause I know how to keep my mouth shut," Alice said. "That was very childish of you back there."

"He's a very aggravating person." Brandon replied.

"Yes, he is." Alice agreed. "But he's been a lot of help."

"How? By pissing me off beyond belief, causing you to get hurt?" he asked agitatedly.

"By telling us where to get the metal we need." Alice said. "And besides, eventually we won't be able to see each other again and if we stay friends it'll just hurt both of us..."

"True." Brandon said with a sigh.

"C'mon, we should be getting back now." Alice said, turning to leave.

"Yeah." Brandon agreed, turning to follow her. And with that, the two went back 'home'. The two walked into their apartment, and Brandon confronted Alec. "Sorry." he said, looking away from the other male.

"Alice hit you with her frying pan, didn't she?" Alec asked, not believing Brandon would apologize of his own free will.

"No, but that would've been less painful." Brandon joked, still not looking at the kishin. Alec raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Forget it." Brandon said, waving his hand.

"..." Alec was still confused.

"Our flight's later today, right?" Brandon asked, forgetting the departure time.

"Yep," Alec said. "At 5:00."

"And what time is it now?" Brandon asked, looking for a clock.

Alec shrugged. "Hey, Bree, you got a watch, right?"

"Yeah." She said, checking her watch. "It's 4:00."

'I really need to get a watch...' Brandon thought to himself.

"Four, huh?" Alec said, turning to Alice. "OK, here's the plan, Alice. Since we only got two tickets, you use mine and I go as the pet dog, got it?" Alice nodded, chuckling.

"I feel bad for you. You're gonna be stuck in the luggage compartment." Brandon said, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Oh well." Alec said, turning into a wolf.

"We're gonna' need a pet carrier." Alice said, running quickly to the store and buying one-along with a spiked collar. As soon as Alec saw the collar, he ran off with Alice in hot pursuit.

"I'm not wearing that!"

"Yes you are!"

"You can't make me!"

"Oh, yes I can!" Alice said with a chuckle. Alec, apparently, was running so fast he accidentally ran into a wall. Alice saw the opening and quickly put the collar on him.

"...I hate you." He muttered, still disoriented from hitting his head, before he was shoved into the pet carrier.

"C'mon Brucie, we got a flight to catch." Brandon said, refraining from laughing. Both Alice and Alec gave him a confused look. "Its a stereotype. Usually dogs with spiked collars are named Bruce." Brandon explained.

"I don't really like that name." Alice said. "Spike fits better." Alec just gave them unamused glances.

"Touché." Brandon said with a chuckle. "Alright, we should probably get going."

"Yep, 'cause that pretty much wasted about 20 minutes of our time." Alec said.

"By the way, I packed our stuff while you were out getting the pet carrier." Brandon said, nodding towards the suitcases at the door.

"Really?" Alice asked. "I don't remember unpacking any of my things..."

"Well, I packed Alec's stuff, along with my stuff." Brandon said.

"Alec has stuff?" Alice asked, recalling Alec saying that almost everything he had belonged to Medusa. Alec face-pawed.

"Well, he needs clothes for the trip." Brandon explained.

"Eh, good point."

"Well, let's get going." Brandon said, grabbing his suitcase walking towards the door.

"OK." Alice said, picking up Alec's pet carrier and headed towards the door. They walked quickly to the airport, went through security, and boarded the plane. Alice chuckled. "Poor Alec, being stuck in the luggage compartment like that."

"He deserves it." Brandon said cooly, relaxing in the chair. Alice raised an eyebrow in confusion. "He's a douche, so a little punishment is in order." Brandon explained.

"No he's not." Alice countered. "Or maybe I'm just used to that kind of personality."

"Quite possibly." Brandon said, realizing that possibility.

"Oh well."

"I'm going to sleep." He said, laying back in his seat.

"OK." Alice said. He then fell asleep for the remainder of the flight and halfway through Alice fell asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Brandon awoke as the plane landed. "Hey Alice, get up." He said, shaking her.<p>

"Hm." Alice lifted her head groggily. "Oh, it landed. Lets go, then!"

"Yeah." Brandon agreed. The two then got off the plane and retrieved Alec from the baggage claim. "So, where's this dragon wendigo?" Brandon asked as soon as they were out of earshot of anyone.

"Lucian moves around a lot." Alec said. "We'd find him easier if you let me out of this cage."

"Fine." Brandon said reluctantly, undoing the latch on the cage.

Alec jumped out of the cage and started sniffing the ground. It went on for a few minutes. "Got his scent." he finally said. "Follow me." The duo quickly followed Alec as he pursued the scent.

This went on for a half hour before they arrived at a place that resembled a large gypsy caravan inside of a cave. Alec shook his head. "He never learns." he muttered under his breath as transformed back into a human/Kishin. He walked up to the large cloth that served as a door and slowly moved it. "Lucian? You here?"

"Who is it?" a feminine voice called back.

"It's Alec." Alec replied, before being greeted by a person-was that a girl or a boy?-with black hair and eyes. The person wore a servant's uniform that was pure black with gold designs and white gloves. "Hello, Fletch. Is Lucian here?"

"Yes, sir. He's in the back." She-er he? replied. "May I ask who your friends are?"

"Work associates."

"I see. Please come in."

Alice stepped in before something very rude. She turned to Fletch. "Are you a boy or a girl? I can't tell..."

"I'm a girl." Fletch replied, a hint of aggravation in her voice.

"Alice, please mind your manners." Brandon said, worrying that if they offend them, that they wont help the duo.

"It's OK," Fletch replied. "I'm used to stuff like that." he turned to Alec. "I'll go get Master Lucian." she said, walking into a room in the back. Alice looked around while waiting, trying to get a good view of the place. The 'house' had fourteen bedrooms for some reason and there were shelves stocked full of strange items-half of them were probably illegal or were sold to witches. There several torches on each wall, casting the room in a dim light.

The door to the back room opened and out stepped Fletch walking beside a much taller blond man that appeared to be in his early twenties. He had blue eyes and wore a formal red robe with gold designs on it.

"Well, I presume you are Lucian." Brandon said, extending his hand to shake. "I'm Brandon."

"Hello~!" Lucian said happily, speaking with a light Romanian accent and shaking Brandon's hand. "I presume you two are friends of Big Brother?" Alice nodded.

"Yes, we are." Brandon said, hiding his dislike for Alec.

"It's nice to meet you~!"

"I've been told that you could help us?" Brandon asked, more as a question then a statement.

"Ah, yes! Alec told me he was coming to pick up some rare metals for his experiment. Unfortunately we're still in the process of digging them out." Lucian replied. "Sorry. It'll take a few days more to get them."

"I see. Is there anyway we could help speed up the process?" Brandon asked, becoming a little anxious at the thought of returning to his own dimension.

"No." Alec replied, deciding to say something.

"Well you've been unusually quiet." Alice remarked.

"Alec is always quiet." Lucian said, a bit confused. "At least around us..."

"Maybe he's scared?" Brandon said sarcastically.

Alec sighed before leaving. "He just doesn't talk much." Lucian replied.

"Well, he was much different before he came here." Brandon said, letting some of his resentment show.

"How?"

"Well, he was definitely more aggravating." Lucian just gave him a confused look. "He aggravates me." Brandon said plainly.

"How? Usually he just reads..."

"Well, obviously he was out of reading material." Brandon grumbled. "Oh, is there anywhere to put our stuff?"

"Eh, that's never happened before.." Lucian shrugged. "He'll read anything... except porn."

"I've never seen him read." Brandon said, shrugging.

"Well, that's odd." Lucian replied.

"Hey, Lucian? Do you know where Alec might've gone?" Alice asked.

"Er, he's probably in my room looking through the books." Lucian said, gesturing to the door he came out of.

"Do you wanna check it out?" Brandon asked, turning to Alice.

"Sure," Alice replied.

"Oh, and about your stuff." Lucian said as they headed towards his room. "Just leave them here, I'll have Luminita deal with them later. "

"OK, Lucian. Thanks!"

"Thank you, Lucian." Brandon said quickly before following Alice into Lucian's room. When they entered, they saw Alec going through the books and mutering under his breath.

"Um, Alec, what are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Looking for a good book." he said before sighing. "I give up, the only thing he has here is pornography."

"Really?" Alice asked, walking towards the bookcase and browsing through the books immediately.

Alec gave her a confused look. "You read porn?"

Alice blushed in embarrassment. "Um..."

"Well, she is definitely into yaoi." Brandon commented, browsing through the porn, looking for an actual book. He finally found one, and sat down in a chair and began reading it.

'I have a shipping chart at home.' Alice thought to her meister. 'When I get back, I'm adding everyone I met here. Including you. And Alec.'

'Oh God.' Brandon thought, his face turning into one of disgust.

'It's not like I'm actually gonna' ship you two!'

'Still, the thought is disgusting.' Brandon thought, returning to reading his book.

Alice chuckled, continuing to look for a good erotica novel while Alec continued his search for an actual book. "I hope Lucian doesn't let his kids read this stuff." he muttered. "It's highly inappropriate for them!"

"If he had kids, they've probably already been soiled." Brandon said, turning a page in his book.

"...He has ten daughters. Why do you think there are so many rooms?" Alec asked.

"Is Fletch one of them?`" Alice asked.

"No, but she thinks of him as an.. adoptive brother of sorts." Brandon remains quiet, becoming quickly enveloped in the book he was reading. Alec saw this and started poking him in the face. "Leave me alone." Brandon said coldly, trying to read the book.

"Watcha' reading?" Alec asked.

"Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X." Brandon said, turning a page in the book.

"What's that about?"

"It's about an ex-air force soldier joining a PMC, and helping stop a plan to take over the United States." Brandon explained, turning another page.

"Cool."

Alice smiled. "Hey, look! You two are conversing like normal people!"

"..."

"No I'm just entertaining him so that he'll leave me alone." Brandon said coldly, turning another page.

"Damn it..." Alice muttered.

"Alice, we will never like each other, except for in your demented yaoi couplings." Brandon said, flipping another page.

"Heheh..." Alice chuckled, wearing a 'rape face'.

"Oh god, why'd I give her that idea?" Brandon asked himself, shivering in fear.

"Yes, Brandon. Why?" Alec asked.

"I was just trying to prove a point." Brandon responded. Alice chuckled. "Now can I please read my book in peace?" Brandon asked, returning his attention to the book.

"No." Alec replied.

"Figures as much." Brandon muttered, trying to read. Alec continued to poke him. "If you don't stop poking me, I'll shove this up your ass." Brandon threatened, losing his focus.

"Hehehe." Alec chuckled, continuing to poke the annoyed teen.

"I swear to god..." Brandon mumbled, beginning to quiver with rage. Alec stopped poking him and laughed.

Alice sighed, before getting an idea. "Hey, Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Lucian really your brother?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because he acts like you are." Brandon said, reading his book.

"Because he looks and acts nothing like you." Alice said.

"No." Alec replied.

"Oh, ok then." Brandon said, losing interest quickly in the topic an returning to reading his book.

"Wait, then why the hell does he keep calling you 'Big Brother'?"

"Beats the hell outta me." Brandon said, shrugging.

"Er, 'cause I let him live with us. Dad got pretty mad, though."

"What'd your Dad say?"

"..." Alec didn't reply, he just frowned.

"He probably didn't approve." Brandon said.

"He didn't say anything, he hit me."

"Oh..." Brandon said, feeling a little sorry for the male wendigo.

"Eh, he was weak, anyway." Alec said nonchalantly.

'It seems it didn't affect him too much, but he could be hiding it.' Brandon thought to Alice.

'He's lying, I can tell. His father wasn't weak at all.' she thought back.

'It figures as much. He chronically lies. Kinda like you.' Brandon thought.

'...'

'Don't deny it.' Brandon thought.

'I'm not.'

'Well, your silence proved otherwise.' he thought.

'Well, you did just call me a liar...'

'Because you are.'

'Thanks for the compliment.' she thought sarcastically.

'Hey, that's not exactly a bad thing. You got us out of a lot of trouble multiple times by lying.' Brandon reminded.

'True.'

'So, it's not so much as an insult but as a reminder of your "gift".' Brandon thought, turning another page in his book.

'How is that a gift?'

'Because you do it better then anyone else I know.' Brandon thought, a small grin growing on his lips.

Alice was about to respond when they heard Lucian walk in. He approached Alec, "They're home." he said. Alec shot up and ran out of the room.

"Who's home?" Alice asked.

Lucian smiled happily. "My little girls!"

"Jeez, I think I saw Alec's silhouette in smoke since he ran out so quickly." Brandon commented, looking out the door which Alec ran through.

Alice stood up and turned to Brandon. "Lets go see them!" she said before running out with Lucian following.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Brandon mumble to himself, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Despite his better judgement, he presided Alice and Lucian.

They saw Alec holding a five-year old Japanese girl with black hair wearing a pink kimono. "Uncle Alec, should I tell everyone else you came?"

"If you want to, Little Chibi." Alec replied, setting her back done on the ground.

The girl smiled. "OK, Uncle Alec!" she said before running out of the house. Alice gave him a confused look.

"That was Sakura." Alec explained. "She's one of my nieces."

"Well then, why did you run away like a bat outta hell?" Brandon asked, still carrying the book with him.

"Because,"Alec began. "This is the livingroom, and that's the front 'door', where we came in." he said as if talking to a three-year old, gesturing to the cloth hanging in front of where the door should be. "That's also where my nieces will be coming in the house from."

"Oh." Brandon said. 'I thought he said he was terrified of his nieces?' Brandon thought to Alice.

'Hmm, maybe I'm just remembering it wrong then.' Brandon thought, and leaned up against a wall and began reading again.

'Maybe.' Alice thought back, before a girl with pale skin, dark red eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail ran in a hugged Alec. She appeared to be about nine or ten years old. '...And NOW he's scared...' Brandon glanced up towards Alec and couldn't help but chuckle as he saw fear in the boy's eyes.

"Um... Hello, Christine. Nice to see you again...?"

Christine grinned pychoticly. "So you love me and wanna marry me?"

"Um... No." Alec replied, trying to push her off of him.

Then she saw Alice. "YOUUUUU! THIS IS YOURRRRR FAAAAAUUUUULT!" she hissed, chasing her.

"What the hell...? Brandon muttered, looking up from his book. He then saw the girl named Christine chasing after Alice. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he called, beginning to chase after her.

"YOU'RE KEEPING ALEC FROM LOVING MEEEEEE!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"HIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!"

"Get away from her, you little hellion!" Brandon yelled, chasing after the two.

"NEVERRRRRRR!" Christine replied.

"HELP!" Alice yelled back to Brandon.

"I'm trying!" he yelled, in hot pursuit. "Damn she's fast!"

"BE FASTER!" Alice argued.

"I'm doing the best that I can!" he yelled, gaining on the younger girl.

'Let the madness take over.' Alice thought to him, crying comical chibi tears.

'Fine.' he thought back, not wanting to reveal his secret to Lucian so early.

He felt his mind snap.

The familiar insanity power rushed into his body.

He sped ahead at an incredible speed, and easily grabbed the little girl. He then encased her up to her stomach in insanity material. Christine struggled, making inhumane, guttural noises while doing so. Lucian smiled at Brandon's talent and skipped over to him. "So you are a witch? Alec told me he was working with a witch!"

"No, I'm just insane." Brandon said coldly, devoid of all emotion.

"Well, you should get used to Christine and her crazy, stalkerish antics." A girl with auburn hair and orange eyes and olive skin said. She was about eleven or twelve, the oldest. "You're gonna be stuck with us for the next week or so. I'm Rozetta, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Brandon said, offering his hand. Rozetta shook it, before another girl entered the room.

She had glowing, turquoise eyes, dull red/orange hair and a large smile on her face. She was 8(I'm not typing this in word form because it's not symmetrical). She approached Brandon. "I am Luminita." she said, kissing him on both cheeks. "That is a traditional human greeting, yes?"

"Only in France." Alice replied.

"Yeah, only in France." Brandon repeated, leaning up against a wall, and beginning to read again.

"Meep." Luminita replied.

"Well, at least you're trying." Brandon said, turning a page. Luminita frowned. He then glanced up. "Why are you frowning?"

"I have devoted my WHOLE LIFE to the study of humans..." she began. "AND I CAN'T EVEN GET A SIMPLE GREETING RIGHT! I'M A FAILURE!"

"Maledizione..." Brandon muttered under his breath. He then looked up. "Well, it's difficult to understand humans. Half the time they don't understand each other." he explained, going back to reading his book.

Then she was suddenly kneeling in front of him. "TEACH ME!"

"Oh Christ!" Brandon exclaimed, scared by the younger girl's sudden outburst.

"Please?" she added in a small voice, looking up at him with puppy eyes. "I'll do anything!"

"Maybe another time." he said, returning his attention to his book.

Luminita started whimpering. "P-Please...?"

"Fine." Brandon said, marking the page and putting his book away. "But if I do this, you gotta promise to tell your uncle and sisters to not annoy me while I'm trying to read."

"OK, but they probably won't listen." Luminita grinned, hugging Brandon's leg.

"First, greetings." Brandon began. "Usually, humans don't kiss eachother on the cheek as a greeting. Usually they say hello, hi, or hey."

"Then why do they kiss eachother?"

"It's a sign of affection between two people in a relationship." Brandon said coldly, trying to get the lesson over as quick as possible.

"Dad told me that's what sex was for."

His eyes widened and he lost a little bit of his composure. "We-well, sexual intercourse is also another way of ah-showing affection." Brandon stuttered, rubbing the back of his head while looking away.

"Which one is better?" Luminita asked.

"That's all a matter of opinion. Personally, I'm fonder of sex then kissing, but other people may feel differently." Brandon said, regaining his composure.

"What's it like?"

"I don't know from personal experience." Brandon said.

"..."

"Moving on..." Brandon said, trying to change the subject. "After a greeting, a common question to ask is how they are doing. You ask this by saying how are you or what's up."

"OK. Then what?"

"You discuss whatever pops into your mind." Brandon said, not knowing how to respond to that question.

"Oh, OK."

"An that concludes the lesson on human speech patterns." Brandon said, taking out his book and beginning to read again.

"But you didn't teach me everything else."

"Well, we'll do it in segments throughout my stay here." Brandon said, not even looking up from his book.

She randomly hugged him. "Please teach me some more! I promise I'll listen!" she said loudly, making Alec chuckle in amusement.

"No. I just want to read right now." he said, trying to focus on his book.

Then, a ten-year old girl with long, dull orange hair came in carrying Sakura on her back. They were both covered in gashes and the older one was carrying two bloody cleavers. She was panting heavily.  
>Luminita stood up. "Alina, are you alright?"<p>

"No," she replied. "When Sakura came to tell us Alec was here, we were attacked by Wendigos from the Slujnica clan."

"Oh my god... you mean Fletch's family...?" Rozetta asked, earning a nod from Alina. "But Bat Wendigos are usually so peaceful! What happened to our other sisters?"

"Some were killed, others got trapped in the dig site."

Alec and Lucian exchanged worried glances. "Alice, Brandon! You two stay here with the kids, me and Lucian will go look for the others. Got it?" Alec asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Got it." Alice said, before the two brothers rushed out of the house.


	43. Chapter 43

"Now I've got a REALLY bad feeling about this..." Brandon mumbled, the uneasy feeling in his stomach returning with a greater magnitude.

Fletch, who had stayed quiet all this time, finally spoke. "My family would not attack unless provoked. Do you know of anything that could have caused such a disturbance?"

"There has been an unusual increase in the death of Kishins recently." Sakura coughed out.

"When?" Alice asked. "When did this start happening?"

"When two ~cough~ mysterious academy students disappeared." The Hummingbird Wendigo replied. Alice's eyes widened in shock before she sent a telepathic message to Brandon.

'I think the academy is following us.'

'Shit. Why would they send someone after us?' he thought back, marking the page and putting the book away in his pocket.

'Maybe Maka heard us planning to see Medusa.'

'How could she have heard that?' Brandon thought.

'We were right in front of her apartment.'

'True, but why would've she been eavesdropping on us?'

'She did seem a bit... uneasy around me. Maybe she was trying to make sure I didn't try to convince any students to betray the academy. She obviously thought we were going to betray the academy and told Lord Death. Or, maybe the students we were tutoring got worried when we didn't show up and alerted Lord Death of our absence.'

'Oh shit. You know what that means.' Brandon thought.

'I do, but tell me anyway.'

'We gotta go out with a bang.' Brandon though, a small grin growing on his lips.

'Or get captured.'

'Well, either way we're not giving up without a fight.' Brandon thought, beginning to get ready to enter insane mode again.

Alice grinned. 'Damn straight.'

"Let's go." he said aloud, and began walking towards the door.

"Alec told us to wait here." Alice said, gesturing towards the two injured Wendigos.

"Lemmie patch them up quick." he said, and walked over to the two. He then changed his soul wavelength to match the healing wavelength and healed the two wendigos quickly, and began walking towards the door again.

"You can go, but I'm staying."

"Why?" He asked, turning around to face his partner.

"Alec told us to wait in case anyone else survived the attack."

"Ok. I'm going out to buy us as much time as possible, so they can escape." Brandon said, walking towards the door once more.

"Why risk getting killed?"

"Simple. Cause I can't die." He said with a shark toothed grin, entering insane mode. The familiar demonic wing appeared on his right shoulder blade, and his right eye started glowing red.

"...You have a Grigori soul?"

"Yeah. Surprised you never noticed it." he said, looking back at his wing.

"So am I."

"Tell me if anyone comes back hurt and needs immediate treatment." he said, walking closer and closer to the door.

"How will I be able to-" Just then, Lucian walked in carrying a nearly unconscious Alec over his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"The academy! They're coming!"

"Shit." Brandon said, and began sprinting towards the battle scene. When he arrived he saw hundreds of Kishin souls floating above the bloody ground of the dig site, the Spartoi(and Stein) standing in the middle of it all.

Alice ran to catch up with her meister. 'Damn... they had to send our own friends to kill us?'

Stein walked forward, pointing a tranquilizer gun at them. "By the order of Lord Death, you two are under arrest for treason and thievery " Maka said in a serious tone while Stein shot Alice with the gun. The tranquilizer hit her neck, and she collapsed instantly.

"Alice!" Brandon exclaimed, watching her fall unconscious onto the ground. He felt a stronger rage building inside of him, and he felt the power within him growing. Insanity material started crawling up his right arm and right side of his face, leaving a spike pattern on his face. He felt the wing in his back grow larger, and he clenched his fists tightly in rage. "You just pissed off...the wrong fucking guy..." he said, looking up at the assailants. All self restraint was gone. Any intentions of letting them live was gone. He wasn't going to be satisfied until he felt their blood on his fingers. A large sword of the insanity material appeared on his right arm, being nearly twice the size it normally is.

"I'm sorry, but that's not an option." Maka said, cutting Stein off from what he was going to say and getting into a fighting stance along with Kidd, BlackStar and Ox.

Stein put a hand in front of Maka, blocking her from attacking them. "Lord Death told us to resolve this peacefully. We will use violence only if we have to."

Brandon felt the insanity start to take over, taking over control of his voice. "Shoot me, I dare you." he said, the insanity material spreading over more of his body and face.

Stein noticed it hadn't reached his neck yet, so he shot the tranquilizer there. "It'll take more time for it to affect Brandon, since Alice was more animalistic."

"It's strange," Tsubaki said. "They were our fiends, but now we're hunting them down..."

"Hah! They deserve it for trying to oppose their God, even if they're not from this dimension. Yahoo!" BlackStar exclaimed.

"Maka told us everything," Kidd said. "Let us help you two."

Brandon stopped listening after Blackstar's insult. His rage boiling again, it spilled over his rage limit. Brandon was no longer Brandon. The insanity material began consuming more of his face and body, until there was only an 1/8th of his skin left.

His insanity now controlled his mind.

He chuckled and a grin then appeared on his face. He pulled the dart our of his neck effortlessly, and flicked it away. The dart hit the ground and became fully imbedded in the ground. "How can you help me when you can't even help yourself?" he asked in a low, satanic tone. He then ran behind Blackstar quicker than the eye could see. BlackStar turned and blocked Brandon's attack by hitting him with the blade of Tsubaki's Demn Sword mode, which sent him flying a few meters back.

"I enjoy when my prey fights back." Brandon said, and began charging at him again. He then jumped up and swung down at BlackStar.

"Professor, how much longer before the medicine takes effect?" Maka asked, watching the two males fight.

"A few more minutes and he'll be out." Stein replied as BlackStar slashed across Brandon's face.

"Hmph." Brandon chuckled, the torn flesh in his face quickly regenerating. He then swung a haymaker slash with his sword at BlackStar, an as the ninja deflected it, claws materialized on Brandon's left hand, which he stabbed into BlackStar's stomach. BlackStar slashed at him again, putting the blade through his stomach and attacking him with shadows. Brandon just grinned, regenerating all the parts of his body that are damaged.

"By the way, if you're waiting for the tranquilizer to take effect, it won't. I already burnt it out of my blood stream." he said, impaling BlackStar's stomach with his claws and lifting the ninja up off of the ground with ease.

Maka then decided to get involved. "Soul Resonance!" she yelled as Soul began to play his song. "Genie Hunter!" She slashed at Brandon expelling all the madness from his body for the moment while Stein shot him with another tranquilizer dart. Brandon felt the madness leave his mind as he regained control, but the felt the affects of two tranquilizer darts. He slowly fell to his knees, then onto his face, and then unconscious.

* * *

><p>Alice was the first to wake. She noticed she was in a dungeon and that Brandon and Alec were there, too. Alec noticed she was awake and gave her a pathetically trapped stare. Then she noticed his eyes. They were a bright shade of green, and full of fear. He had no claws on his hands and, instead of gray skin, his skin was a tan color. He was chained to the wall.<p>

He was human.

She turned to Brandon, who was right next to her and shook him awake. "What...?" he groaned, waking up to sore muscles.

"We're in a dungeon." Alice said quietly, looking around. "Alec is here. He's human now, but he seems really scared."

"What?" he asked a bit more seriously, snapping to attention. "Why are we..." he began, but the memories of what happened filled his mind and answered his question.

Alice turned toward Alec. "Alec, are you OK?"

Alec responded by shutting his eyes tightly and clamping his hands over his ears, shaking his head from side to side. "They're not real! They're not real! They can't be real!"

"Alec. What aren't real?" Brandon asked in an assertive tone, trying to punch through Alec's paranoia.

"They're just hallucinations, they're not real..." Alec muttered to himself. "Alice and Brandon are academy students, they're in class right now. These are hallucinations... the real ones wouldn't be wasting their time in here with me!" he hissed.

"He's in a state of shock. He's suffering from extreme paranoia and amnesia." Brandon said, trying to figure out was wrong with Alec.

"Oh god... I can't believe I forgot!" Alice exclaimed in horror. "When I first turned human, I started hallucinating and couldn't tell the difference between my visions and reality... I had to be sent to hospital a because I didn't eat!" She put her hands over her mouth. "And i-it's happening to Alec, now... This is all my fault! I should never have told you about the Magitechnology!"

"This isn't your fault. It's the bastard who took us from our dimensions and trapped us here." Brandon said, becoming a little pissed off.

"I hate whoever did this us..." she replied before noticing someone walk through the hall and sit in a chair in front of their cell.  
>It was one of the students they taught. She could tell from the hoodie that it was Alex. Brandon glanced over at the door and also saw the hooded boy.<p>

"What the hell happened?" Alex asked, obviously confused as to why his teachers were in the dungeon.

"Maka didn't tell you?" Alice asked, turning away from Alex and focusing her attention on Alec, who was muttering to himself about shadows and nightmares.

"She did, but I couldn't believe it. Why would you help a kishin. A wendigo, nonetheless?" he asked, a bit of anger in his voice. Brandon didn't even bother to answer, instead he leaned up against the wall and began reading the book which put in his pocket earlier.

"Because he used to be our only way home. Alex, we're not from here." Alice responded.

"Then where the hell are you from that makes it ok to work with a wendigo?!"

"We're from different dimensions."

"What?" he asked, not understanding.

"In my dimension, I used to be a Wendigo, myself. Lord Death is dead there. Kidd turned into a Kishin Lord, but turned back into a Reaper when I turned human. He's Lord Death now, and the world is in ruins." Alice explained further.

Brandon glanced up from his book, and decided to explain his perdiciment. "Where I'm from, it's very similar to this one. The key difference in my dimension though, is me."

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked.

"You see, I have madness in my soul. I live with it, an because of that I'm given extraordinary powers." Brandon explained. To both of their surprise, Alex suddenly ran off, trying to process what the two had said. Brandon just looked down and began reading again.

"That coward." Alice muttered darkly. Alec had fallen asleep.

"That was a lot to digest. Imagine if someone just told you what we told him." Brandon said, turning a page.

"I'd stay and face it." Alice said. "That's just how I was raised, y'know? 'Never run away, even if you're afraid. That's the worst thing you could ever do in your life.' That's what my Dad used to tell me."

"That's a good motto to live by." Brandon said, thinking it over.

"I hope he comes back," Alice said. "I hate it when people run away from me. It happens all the time in my dimension. Someone takes one look at me and runs away like they think I'm going to kill them... or they look at me like I'm a demon. You and Kidd are the only ones that don't run."

"Because we're in this together. If we didn't help each other, we would both have been stuck here." Brandon said, turning another page in the book.

"So if we weren't, you would have run when I told you what I was?"

"No. I wouldn't have run because I will always help someone, no matter what they are. That is, unless they hurt people I hold close or are told to kill." Brandon said, flipping another page.

"Were you scared when I told you?"

"Strangely, no. I had a feeling you wouldn't attack me." Brandon said.

Alice gave him a small smile before hearing more footsteps. "Did Alex come back?" she asked quietly.

"Beats the hell out of me." Brandon said with a shrug.

She peered into the hallway. "Yup." she smiled.

"How was your walk?" Brandon joked, seeing the hooded boy appear at the door.

"Uneventful. I did think about what you told me though." Alex replied.

"So, do you believe us?" Alice asked hopefully.

"I guess so. You both definitely seem...different." Alex said, pondering.

"Hey, do you know how long we've been in here?" Brandon asked.

"You were thrown down here yesterday." Alex replied, remembering back.

Brandon then took out his swiss army knife, took out the blade, and scratched a mark into the wall. Alice gave him a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"Marking the days we've been in here." Brandon replied, putting the knife away.

"Oh," Alice said before turning to Alex. "So, Alex, if you had a choice between going to my dimension or Brandon's, which would you choose?" she asked boredly.

"Brandon's, definitely." the boy said quickly, not expecting the question. "Yours sounds like a very depressing place."

"It is. It's a horrible place, you wouldn't want to live there. Kishins are everywhere, so many people are going insane... And then there's Kidd. Don't even get me started on that greedy asshole." Alice hissed.

"Why? Kidd isn't like that at all." Alex asked, confused again.

"Maybe not here, but in my dimension he is a selfish murderer."

"A murderer?!" Alex exclaimed.

"And a thief And a liar. He may be Lord Death, but he's no saint." Alice replied. "Punishment, it's funny. I didn't mean for any of those terrible things to happen but Kidd did and I get stuck with the bad end of the deal. But, I guess that's just life."

"That's horrible." Alex uttered, feeling a tiny bit of sympathy for the ex-wendigo.

"Hey, could you get someone to bring us some food? We're starving in here." Brandon asked, feelin his stomach rumble and growl.

"Uh, sure. I'll go get someone." Alex said, and ran off again.

Alice smiled, a tint of nostalgia in her gaze. "I was once the most powerful Kishin in the world. And somehow, Kidd reduced my status to just a simple maid." she chuckled. "I wonder, why did I let him do that to me?"

"Maybe because it all happened too quickly for you to realize." Brandon suggested, returning to reading his book.

"Possibly," Alice said. Then she thought of something and became curious. "Hey, Brandon. Y'know how your soul is half insane? Does mean you have, like, two people inside of you? You and your madness?"

"Yeah." he said. "It's a second person, the essence of insanity. He sometimes talks to me in my head, and is embodied in my second pistol when I resonate with Clair."

"Who is 'Clair'?" Alice asked, quickly growing defensive. "I thought I was your only weapon!" she exclaimed, a bit of envy evident in her tone.

"How would I fight in my own dimension without another weapon?" he asked, surprised by her sudden defensiveness.

"Oh, right..." Alice replied. "Sorry, I get like this when I go without my medication for a while. Now, as I was saying, can your madness take a humanoid form?"

"It can, but it only happened once before. It drained a lot of his power though, so I think he refrains from using it." Brandon explained, thinking back to that night during spring break at his house.

"Oh, well I was hoping it would be able take some form and somehow get us out of here."

"Unlikely. He wouldn't survive very long outside of my body." Brandon said, turning a page in his book.

"Would that hurt you, too?"

"No, but it makes me feel weak. Feel helpless." He said.

"I'm hungry. When's Alex gettin' here with our food?"

"I don't think it's gonna be him. I gotta feeling its gonna be someone else." Brandon said.

"Pfft! Darn it!"

"Heh, maybe its Medusa. Maybe she snuck her way back into the academy and she's gonna break us out." Brandon joked with a chuckle. Soon, they heard footsteps. Quickly afterwards, they heard "Yahoo!" and knew who was coming.

"Oh dear god, no." Alice whispered, a tear coming to her eye. Just then, BlackStar came in, with Kidd behind him telling him to shut up.

"Hello!" BlackStar bellowed as he arrived, carrying two plates of food. Kidd was carrying three, one in each and balancing one on top of his head. "You're God has arrived!"

"I hail to no god." Brandon said, turning a page in his book.

Kidd sighed, before carefully kneeling down and placing the three plates into the cell. BlackStar handed Kidd a plate of food and the two sat in chairs in front of their cell. "I suggest waking your friend." Kidd said.

Alice pushed one plate of food towards Alec before shaking him awake. Alec looked at it distastefully before pushing away. "Alec, you need to eat-"

"HISSSSS!"

"OK, fine, then. Looks like someone grumpy today." Alice said.

"They're not real." Alec muttered. "If I ignore them, they'll go away." He then fell back asleep.

"Oh, wow! Looks like all three of them are crazy!" BlackStar exclaimed, earning a snarl from Alice.

"Quiet, BlackStar." Kidd replied harshly. "It'd be better to try to understand them, and to do that we need to learn what they're dimensions are like." he said matter-of-factly, turning to Brandon. "First of all, Brandon. What's your dimension like?"

"My dimension? Not much different then this ine. There are a few key differences though. Chrona has a brother named Echuma, there's me with a half insane soul, I fucked up Medusa beyond recognition, and Ashura has a son." he explained, thinking back on it.

Kidd nodded. "And you, Alice?"

"Um, promise me you won't freak out."

"We promise," Kidd replied.  
>Alice took a deep breath. "I used to be a Kishin. YOU turned into a Kishin Lord. You turned back into a reaper when I turned human, but now you're sociopath, a thief a murderer and a casanova. You killed Lord Death and I'm ashamed to say I helped you. Maka is missing an eye. BlackStar is missing a finger and most of his ego. Chrona and Ragnorak have been seperated. Ragnorak is actually kind of hot. You're Lord Death now and the world is in ruins because of you." Alice said.<p>

Silence.

"Oh, and I'm your maid." Alice finished.

"It's a lot to take in. Can I have my food now?" Brandon asked, his stomach growling again.

"Why is BlackStar missing a finger?" Kd asked.

"Oh, you kept taunting him, so he put his hand over your mouth. And then you bit his finger off. And swallowed it."Alice replied, making Kidd look at her like she was crazy.

"And you used to be a Kishin?"

"Yeah. I have to take anti-crazy injections now~! They also keep me alive."

Brandon became hungrier then he could control, and lost control of his kind for a minute. The right side of his face, which was away from Kidd and Blackstar began changing, his eye emitting a red glow, and his teeth becoming spikes and sharp. "Blackstar, you always say that you're a God. Now answer me this. Could a god be suffocated to death by his own entrails?" Brandon questioned in a satanic reverb tone.

Alice sighed. "Brandon, Kidd gave us our food when they first walked in. Your tray is right in front of you." she said, grabbing her own tray and eating a piece of steak that was on it.

The glowing in his eye stopped and his grin disappeared and he glanced down at his feet. He facepalmed in stupidity when he saw the plate with a piece of steak on it. He then began hungrily devouring it, and was satisfied when the meal was completely gone. Alice proceeded to facepalm.

"Goddamn I need to be more attentive..." Brandon muttered to himself, putting down the plate.

"I agree." Alice replied.

"I'm surprised you had no reaction to that." Brandin said, turning to face BlackStar.

"No, that's just his regular attitude." Brandon said, returning to his book.

"...Kidd slapping BlackStar upside the head?"

"No, BlackStar always daydreaming." Brandon said.

"The madness is affecting Kidd, though. Crazy Kidd, not good."

Brandon then glanced over at Kidd, who wore a lobotomized look of his face. "Kidd?" Brandon asked, waving his hand in front of the reaper's face.

Kidd's head snapped up. "Huh?!" he said loudly, waking Alec.

"I think you should go now." Alice said.

"I just noticed how asymmetrical Alec's hair is!" Kidd replied, taking out a pair of scissors, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance. "Need. To. Make. SYMMETRICAL!"

Alec saw the scissors, screamed bloody murder and hid behind Brandon.

"I really think you should go now, Kidd." Alice said. Kidd simply nodded before checking his watch.

"Our guard shift is up, anyways."

"Christ, I've never seen Alec so scared before in my life." Brando said, looking back at the boy cowering. Behind him. "What the fuck did you guys do to him?"

"We didn't do anything." Kidd said, putting the scissors away.

Alec relaxed a bit.

Kidd saw this and took the scissors back out.

The new ex-kishin tensed up again.

Kidd put the scissors away.

Alec relaxed.

Kidd took the scissors back out .

Alec tensed up again.

"It's just the scissors." Kidd said, putting the scissors down on the chair, making Alec duck behind Brandon fearfully. Kidd and BlackStar left to get the new guard.

Alec peeked out from behind Brandon's shoulder and ducked again when he saw the scissors.

"He seems to be afraid of the scissors. What could scissors possibly have done to make him this phobic about them?" Brandon asked himself, trying to figure it out.

"Hmmm..."

"It could possibly be mistaken for Stein's scalpel." Brandon suggested.

"Maybe." Alice said. "Or it could've been something his dad did when he was little. Or maybe Stein ran out of scalpels and used scissors instead."

"I'm doubtful of the second one." Brandon said. "Stein always makes sure he has all the equipment necessary."

"True, true."

"Wonder who the next guards gonna be." Brandon said, glancing out of the cell door window.

A few moments later Stein came in. Alec tried to look for a hiding place, but couldn't find one and just looked at the scientist with a pathetically trapped stare, whimpering in fear. Stein smiled lazily. "It seems the experiment is working."

"So, it was you." Brandon said, looking up from his book.

"What was me?"

"The reason Alec is scared shitless by a running leaf." Brandon said, nodding towards the boy.

"Oh, that." Stein chuckled.

"H-He's not real! He's not real!" Alec muttered fearfully, taking a necklace with a cross on it out of his pocket. He then muttered a quiet prayer while squeezing the cross in his hand.

"There's definitely signs of neural trauma. What were you doing that involved his brain?" Brandon questioned, wanting answers.

"Well, after hearing that Alice used to be a Kishin, I became curious." Stein said. "So I captured Alec and his family. I wanted to turn them human, so I reconstructed their DNA." he paused. "Everyone except Alec died."

"So you think he has a special trait that allowed for a successful DNA transplant?" Brandon queried, now interested as well.

"I believe that he survived simply because he was the only one directly descended from the first Kishin, while the other Wendigos weren't related to either Pandora or Alec at all." Stein explained.

"That could be a possibility. But then, if you successfully cross-planted his DNA, how does that affect his soul? Isn't the soul where the kishin egg is stored and incubated?" Brandon asked

"Unfortunately, it's a bit... scrambled right now, being the cause of his temporary schizophrenia. We'll just have to see what happens after that." Stein replied.

"So...that's it? We just wait?" Brandon asked, already fed up with waiting in the cell.

"That'll take months," Alice said. "And besides, he needs medicine to stop the hallucinations."

"I doubt they'll give prescription strength drugs to convicts." Brandon said, turning to face Alice.

"No, this particular medicine is made from a mixture of antibiotics, reaper's blood, human blood and insulin and injected into the skin." Alice said. "It keeps madness at a normal level, repairs any problems in his blood, keeps his blood sugar regular, ect. He'll have to take it for the rest of his life..."

"First off, I doubt they'll even give us Advil, so antibiotics are out of the question. Second, no reaper would donate blood for an ex-kishin, as well as a regular human would. Finally, the only way we would get insulin is if one of us was diabetic, and none of us are." Brandon listed, debunking all of the ingredients for the medicine.

"Dude, Stein's so scary he won't even need to ask." Alice said, completely serious. "Besides, he's a doctor, he should have all of that stuff."

"Fine, let's ask." Brandon asked in a sarcastic tone. "Dr. Stein, do you think you could get us prescription antibiotics, reaper's blood, human's blood and insulin?" Brandon asked seriously, expecting no to be the answer.

"Sure." Stein replied.

"See? I told yo-wait, what?" Brandon began but stopped, running over what Stein said in his mind but not being able to make any sense of it.

"I just won't tell anyone it's for you."

"But, why are you helping us?" Brandon asked, still confused.

"Oh, helping you? I'm simply only doing this for the experiment."

"I see. The scientific creed of experimentation always continueing, despite the costs." Brandon said, remembering one of the unwritten rules all scientists abide to.

Alice gave them freaked-out looks. "Damn, you guys are almost as creepy as the Kidd from my dimension. He has jars full of hearts somewhere, I know it!"

"It's not creepy. It's just an unwritten creed by which most scientists live by." Brandon explained.

"Well, you may not be creepy but Stein certainly is! At least he doesn't keep dead human hearts in jars-alive and beating as well." Alice remarked with a shiver.

"Wait, what?" Brandon asked, not thinking he heard her right.

"The Kidd from my world has severed hearts somewhere in the house!" Alice whispered harshly. "And somehow, they're still beating... I've ever actually seen them, but I can HEAR them! Kidd is a Reaper, so he doesn't have a heartbeat so I KNOW it's not him!"

"Maybe it's some girls he trapped in his basement or something." Brandon suggested with a shrug.

"No... I'd hear them fangirling if they were." Alice replied in disgust. "In my dimension, it's pretty much every girl's dream to be trapped in Kid's house. They don't know what it's like..."

"Maybe he eats them like potato chips?" Brandon suggested.

"Naw, he's on a strict diet: No people." Alice paused. "I'd smell it on him, anyway."

"I don't know then." Brandon said, shrugging his shoulders and giving up.

"Why did Maka force him on that diet?" Alice grumbled. "'Cause then he forced me on it, too! It's barely even a diet! Human flesh is one of the healthiest things one could eat!" she exclaimed.

"Depends on the person eaten." Stein replied.

"That's a good point." Brandon said.

"What's a good point?" Alice asked.

Alice just grumbled to herself. Stein looked at his watch. "Oh, looks like I have to leave. Funny how I have the shortest shift." he said, standing. "Oh, and before I leave-Alec may or may not develop a disorder as another side effect of the DNA transfer." he said, before walking off to get the next guard.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N The next few chapters will be mainly centered around Brandon and Alec, rather Brandon and Alice. Maiknly because something really bad will happen to them in later chapters. Also, do you remember when Alice talks about Kidd scornfully? It changes because she doesn't have her meds, which will play a vital part in a few chaps.**

"Oh great. Now he's gonna be bipolar too." Brandon grumbled, and returned his attention to his book.

"Not true!" Alice said. "He could develop Antisocial Personality Disorder, or Paranoid Personality Disorder or Avoidant Personality Disorder-though I can't really imagine Alec being shy, can you?"

"Never crossed my mind. If anything, he's probably gonna become paranoid." Brandon said, turning a page.

"Probably." Alice replied.

"Wonder who the next guard's gonna be." Brandon said, looking up from his book and down the hall.

Then a small girl walked in, making Alec peak out from behind Brandon again. Alice, however, looked puzzled. "Samara?"

"Yes?" the Belarusian replied.

"YOU'RE our guard?" Alice asked.

"Oh Christ. I'm getting tired of explaining to our former students." Brandon said, marking the page he was on and put his book away.

"Actually, Stein already explained to me, Cam and Fred." Samara replied.

"Where are those two, anyway?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, they were right behind me..."

"Probably trying to sneak up on Alice." Brandon said, silently sighing in relief that he didn't have to explain himself again.

Just then, the twin blades stumbled in unceremoniously. "Hello, teachers-er, ex-teachers!"

"Would you look at that? I was wrong." Brandon said, leaning up against a wall.

Alec inched out from behind Brandon a little more. "Who's that?" Samara asked, smiling. This made Alec hide behind Brandon again. "Awwww!"

"Jesus Alec, I've seen steelier nerves from a cat on a freeway." Brandon said, looking at the boy cowering behind him.

"So his name is Alec?"

"Yeah." Brandon said, sidestepping so Samara could see the boy.

Alec tried to hide again, but Alice grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him in Samara's sight. "He's so cute!" she squealed.

"Oh god, another one." Brando said, noticing how Samara squealed in a high pitch.

"Another what?"

"Another squealer." Brandon said. Samara chuckled.

Alice smirked, pushing Alec towards the metal bars that kept them caged in. "He looks like a puppy!" Samara gushed, making Alec whimper.

"Quit makin' me gag!" Fred joked.

"Oh, so I have to put with your flirting, but I can't say a guy is cute?"

"Yes."

"Sounds sexist to me." Brandon commented, cringing at Samara's squealing.

"The thing is a guy's compliments don't make people want to puke." Cam replied, making both Alice and Samara glare at the two Irish boys.

"That's a good point, but I wouldn't want to piss off these two." Brandon said, nodding towards the two girls.

The two girls grinned evily. Alec tilted his head to the side in confusion. Samara stuck her hand through the bar and pat his head, making him more confused. Brandon became a little afraid, slowly backing up from the two girls.

Alec poked Samara's hannd. "Are you real?"

"Of course I'm real!" Samara replied.

Hey, girls reading this! You know that feeling where you see something adorable and you wanna squeal and hug it to death? Alice is having that feeling.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alice squealed, tackling Alec to the ground and squishing him, earning concerned looks from the three teens outside the dungeon. "I. Just. Saw. Real. Live. FLUUUUUUUUUFF!"

"Oh god, here she goes with her demented fantasies again." Brandon said, pulling out his book and beginning to read again.

"Oh god, I've gotta' tell Tsubaki when I get home! Oh, she's gonna' be so JEALOUS!" Alice squealed, magically in a sitting position. "If I knew this was gonna' happen, I would've bought a video camera!"

One can only imagine how Alec feels about this.

"Jesus, you're gonna give the kid a heart attack!" Brandon said, noticing the worry on Alec's face.

"Oops, sorry." Alice said before she started fangirling in the far corner of the dungeon.

"Christ, my fucking ears!" Brandon groaned, the two girls squeals puncturing his ear drums.

Cam looked at Alice in concern. "Alice! I think you're hurting Brandon! And freaking out Alec!"

"I don't think there is any stopping her!" Brandon called, clutching his ears in an attempt to block out the sound.

Alice then immediately stopped. "I'm good."

"Yep." Alice said, her eyes wandering over to Alec. "...I think I made his ears bleed."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'm pretty sure you made mine bleed too." Brandon said, taking off his other hand. Alec placed a hand to his ear, quickly removing it. There was, indeed, some blood on his hand. "Nice job." Brandon commented, returning to his book.

"Er, I think he might need to go to a doctor." Fred remarked, cringing.

"Nah, I got him." Brandon said, and changed his wavelength to the healing one. He then rested his hand on Alec and healed him quickly. Alec looked at him in awe. "Don't look at me like that." Brandon said, walking back to the wall and returning once more to his book. Alec now had a confused expression on his face. "For Christ's sake, I hate it when people have amnesia." he muttered.

"..."

"I can heal people." Brandon explained slowly, making sure Alec understood him.

"Eh, you're just a hallucination, anyway." Alec replied, earning a curious glance from Samara.

"He's suffering from paranoia, amnesia, and hallucinations from the DNA transplant." Brandon explained.

"DNA TRANSPLANT?!"

"Ask Stein." was all Brandon said before returning to his book.

"..."

"Hey, when's your shift up anyways?" Brandon asked, feeling their gazes on him.

"In about two hours." Fred said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Stein said I had a wavelength similar to Ms. Marie's." Samara said. "He thought it might help you three."

"I can duplicate that frequency exactly. I don't know why he made you say here." Brandon said.

"Maybe he didn't know you could replicate that wavelength." Samara replied.

Alice looked towards Brandon. "You could that, but the whole we've time been here you didn't even USE that wavelength?!"

"Cause I didn't think it'd have any effect! I figured it only calmed down someone with insanity!" Brandon yelled back defensively.

"I thought he was just a wendigo! I never knew that he was insane!" Brandon yelled back, starting to become angry.

Alice scoffed. "I was talking about since we've been in here!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know he went insane?! I thought it was just paranoia and amnesia!" Brandon yelled, raising his voice a little.

"Paranoia is a kind of insanity!"

"Fine! You want me to fucking do it?! I'll fucking do it!" Brando barked. He then started focusing on the calming wavelength, but overshot it since he was distracted by his rage. He locked onto a lower frequency, and the room began to grow colder. Alice face-palmed while Alec was shaking, a bit scared from all the yelling, and trying to hide in the corner. The room grew colder an colder, Brandon too pissed off and focused to notice. By this time, Alice was shivering as well. Alec had backed himself against the wall, but flinched at the coldness of the stone walls, hissing.

Brandon started to shiver as well, breaking his concentration. "Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" he asked, goosebumps growing on his arms.

"I-I dunno!" Samara replied, her teeth chattering along with Cam and Fred's. "I think Alec is turning blue, though." Alec looked at his hand, seeing that it did, in fact, have a light blue tint to it and had a thin layer of frost on it, causing him to become horrified.

"W-wait, I-I'll get a f-f-fire going to help h-heat us up." Brandon said, his teeth chattering. He then focused his wavelength onto the fire frequency and lit the tips of his fingers on fire, causing the cold to go away. Alec hissed at the sudden heat, the frost immediately melting from his fingers. Brandon then focused his wavelength once more onto the calming frequency, the calmness emitting from his body. From the relaxing energy emitting from both Samara and Brandon's souls, Alec nearly fell asleep. Brandon also felt a calmness start falling over him, and he slowly slide down the wall into a sitting position, where he fell asleep. Alec and Alice had fallen asleep at the same time, as did Samara and her weapons.

* * *

><p>They slept for about an hour, when Brandon woke up first. He noticed that his frequency had returned to normal, and decided to wake everyone else up. Alec bolted upright, blinking his eyes rapidly before yawning. "Alice, wake up." Brandon said softly, lightly shaking his weapon. Alice opened one eye and yawned loudly. Brandon then looked outside and noticed the three sleeping students. He then went over to the barred window. He began changing his frequency so that it began to cool again. He then focused it into his hand, and blew what appeared to be a cloud of ice towards the students.<p>

The twin blades woke with a start, not used to the cold. Samara soon woke, a well. Alec was rubbing his eyes tiredly with his fist, looking like he'd nod off again any second. "D'AWWWWWWWWW! SO CUTE! YOU LOOKED LIKE A LITTLE KID!" Samara exclaimed.

Well, that woke him up. Poor Alec.

Brandon cringed at the squeal, covering his ears once more. "Goddamnit..." he muttered. Alec stared at Samara like she was crazy. "Christ, this is the worst pain I've ever felt." Brandon said, trying even harder to cover his ears. Alec also covered his ears, feeling a little bit of blood ooze out. "Stop fangirling! You're making our ears bleed!" Brandon yelled, feeling small amounts of warm liquid on the palm of his hand.

Samara immediately stopped. "I'm sorry!"

"Thank you." Brandon said, and began healing Alec again. He then healed himself and changed his wavelength back to normal.

"I was talking to Alec."

"Oh." Brandon simply said, then turned away. Alec just started snickering at him. "Shut up." Brandon said coldly, and pulled out his book again. This made Alec burst out laughing. "You seem to be forgetting something." Brandon said, looking up from his book. "You're human now. You're as weak and vulnerable as the prey you use to hunt."

"..."

"Wrap your mind around that." Brandon said, and returns to his book.

"Wait, he used to eat people?" Samara asked.

"Yeah. He was a wendigo." Brandon said.

"Um... how old is he?"

"240 some old years."

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Fred shouted.

"He's older than the country we live in!" Cam protested. He's also older than the country HE lived in.

"He also had an incident back in world war II, but he'd rather not talk about that." Brandon said, not once taking his eyes off of the book.

"Stein told us about the bullet wound."

"He tells you that, but not about the DNA transplant of the fact that he's a wendigo?" Brandon asked rhetorically.

"Actually, he did. I just didn't believe him."

"I know Stein's insane, but he's trustworthy too. He helped me control who I am." Brandon said.

"He experimented on me." Alice muttered darkly.

"You were an enemy." Brandon replied.

"I was following orders!"

"So blame your commanding officer, who was also an enemy." Brando said cooly, keeping his calm.

"IT WAS KIDD!" she snarled, her hair prickling, her fangs bared and her claws unsheathed.

"I know. But he was an enemy at that point." Brandon said, looking up from his novel towards his angry weapon.

At this point, Alice turned back into Kishin. She snarled at him, looking ready to attack. "You do not know the Kidd from my universe, and you most likely never will. That being said, you do not mention him, you do not THINK about him, and you definitely WILL NOT TALK ABOUT HIM!"

Brandon just stated the wendigo dead in the eyes and said two simple words. "Calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!"

"I would choose your choice of words more carefully." Brandon threatens, starting to become enraged.

Alice wrapped her hands around his neck, throttling him. "NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN! IT JUST PISSES US OFF MORE!"

"Let. Go." Brandon said as calmly as he could, which wasn't very calm. He felt his anger growing and growing, but he didn't want to transform here and fight his friend.

Alice calmed down when she felt her eye itching. She rubbed it with her finger and a contact lense fell out. "Goddamn, almost two months and I haven't had one chance to change my eye contacts. As soon as I get back home, I'm putting my glasses back on, even if they do make me look like a dork." she muttered, taking the other contact out. "...Now I can't see anything..."

"Well, that's not good now is it?" Brandon asked, calming down.

"I guess not, but I've lived almost 300 hundred years without 'em so I'm used to it. The headaches are horrible, though." Alice said.

"Maybe we could 'help' you with that?" Fred asked pervertedly.

"Dude, she's almost 300 years old!" Cam responded. "Besides, the whole 'kishin' thing is kind of a turn-off."

"Wow. Something that actually doesn't turn you two on. It's a miracle." Brandon said.

"I take offense to that." Cam said, while Fred burst out laughing.

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true." Brandon said in his best Darth Vader impression.

"'And besides, there are other things that don't turn us on!" Cam retorted.

"Like what? The girl's dead, she's your sister?" Brandon joked.

"Yes!"

"I'm not surprised." Brandon said.

"Well, we're not necrophiliacs!"

"If you were, I'd have to kill you." Brandon said.

"Why?"

"Because that's just sick." Brandon said.

"I know, right?"

"Exactly." Brandon said. He then remembered that Samara's shift was probably over. "Hey Samara, isn't your shift over?"

Samara looked at her watch and frowned. "Yeah, it's Alex's turn again." she said, making Alec frown. "Bye." she said getting up and leaving, her weapons following her.

"Hmm, that's weird. Maka doesn't have a shift." Brandon said, noticing that fact.

"Thank God." Alice remarked.

"Couldn't deal with it?" Brandon asked.

"I hate that bitch. So much."

"Oh yeah, that night." Brandon said, remembering the party.

"That too, but the one from my universe is a total bitch. She blames me for what Kidd did to her."

"I can kind of see her point, but it's also not right to blame you." Brandon said, voicing his opinion while trying to appease Alice.

"Besides, she looks better with the eye-patch."

"I wouldn't know." Brandon said, sitting down on the cot. It then hit him how tired he was. He yawned an asked "Hey Alice, are you tired?"

"Yeah." Alice yawned.

"Me too." Alec replied.

"You can have the cot if you want." Brandon said, sitting down, propped up against the corner of the room.

"OK." Alice said, quickly falling asleep with Alec following her. Brandon leaned his head on the wall, and quickly fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

><p>They were awoken by a loud conversation. Basically, one of them was boasting and the other was telling the first to shut his mouth."Are you trying to wake them up?!" the second voice whisperyelled.

Alec drowsily picked up a small stone that was next to the cot and threw it at the first. "SHUT UP!"

"...Told ya', BlackStar."

"Shut it, Kidd."

"Do you two ever stop talking?!"

"Christ, the last thing I want to wake up to is Blackstar's incessant boasting." Brandon said groggily, waking up.

Alec sent a sharp glare towards the two guards. "Shut. Up."

"Alec, you have no power over them. Your all bark but no bite." Brandon said, rubbing the tired out of his eyes. Alec grumbled to himself, causing a snicker from BlackStar. "Shut up, Blackstar." Brandon said coldly, his resentment for waking him up obvious.

"By the way, we brought you dinner." Kidd said, gesturing to two of meat.

Alec sniffed it. "HOLY SHIT, YOU COOKED LUCIAN! ...Oh, wait. That's chicken. Nevermind." he said, taking a bite of it before coughing it up. "Oh, gross! I ain't eating this shit! Give me some souls or something!"

"What the hell makes you think they're gonna give you fucking SOULS to eat?!" Brandon asked, afterwards biting into a piece of chicken.

"My mistake. Give US some souls."

"There's no way I hell that a. I'm eating a soul and b. there gonna give you souls to eat." Brandon said

"You don't know what you're missing out on."

"I'm pretty sure it's not worth being hunted down and killed like a wild animal." Brandon replied.

"It's sooo worth it."

"Have your intestines torn out by a student and let's see if you have the same opinion." Brandon said, glancing at Alec with spite.

"Dude, you already did that."

"But now you can actually die. You can feel the dark, cold death slide over you like a blanket." Brandon said. Alec started chuckling then. "What? You think I'd be funny if you died?" Brandon asked, a little confused as to why he's laughing.

"No, I was just wondering what it felt like." Alec replied, chuckling. He didn't know he could be so curious about something he used to consider trivial and found it funny.

"Trust me, it's definitely not a pleasant experience." Brandon said, thinking of his multiple near-death experiences. Alec just laughed harder. "You're not gonna be laughing if it ever happens to you." Brandon warned, pulling out his book.

"These two are giving me a headache." Kidd said before standing up and leaving.

"Fine, I'll surpass God without you!" BlackStar called after him.

Alec grinned. "Oh, so you want to be a god? There's a simple way to do that, you know~!"

"Really?" Alec nodded. "Oh no! I know what you're trying to do and it's not working!"

"Guess you don't wanna know, then~!"

"Tell me!"

"For Christ sake, are you truly that daft?!" Brandon exclaimed, angered by Blackstar's stupidity. "He's trying to get you to eat souls so you turn into a kishin!"

"I thought he was trying to get me to let you guys out."

"Both, actually~!"

Brandon face-palmed so hard the sound echoed down the hall way. "You're lucky I can't slap you right now." he growled through bared teeth. Alec snickered. "Shut up." Brandon said coldly, his resentment now directed towards Alec.

"I was trying to get us out! He woulda' fell for it, too! But no, you just had to tell him I was trying to trick him, didn't ya'?" Alec shot back angrily. "Do you actually LIKE being stuck in here!?"

"No, but we gotta fucking take responsibility for our goddamned actions!" Brandon snapped back, his rage building.

"Brandon, you're in JAIL! Being polite shouldn't exactly be a top priority at the moment." Alec replied.

"But responsibility is! Besides, of everyone that deserves to be in here, YOU'RE the most deserving of punishment!" Brandon yelled, his rage beginning to boil.

"Hey, I didn't kill Lord Death~!" Alec chimed. "If anyone, Alice deserves to be in here. Killing a Reaper is strictly taboo and punishable by death. Of course, death is more of a release than it is a punishment."

Brandon then charged into Alec and tackled him to the ground. "How! The! Fuck! Could! You! Say! That?!" he demanded between throwing punches at Alec.

Alec broke into an insane grin, chuckling like a lunatic. "I'm just telling the truth~!"

BlackStar's face filled with horror. "Oh god, they've lost it..." he muttered before running off to get Stein.

Brandon's pupils burned with rage, and any restraint he had previously was gone. He landed a few haymakers into Alec, then focused on to the soul blast wavelength but over shot it by a long hot. His entire arm began crackling with energy, emitting a blue light while random lightning bolts shot out in random directions. He shoved his palm into Alec's face and release all of his rage, pumping thousands upon thousands of volts I electricity into the boy's body. When Alec was completely charred, Brandon stood up and spit on him.

Alec coughed up some blood before Stein stormed in with BlackStar and Kidd trailing behind him. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Brandon just stood there panting, starting at Alec, who was sprawled across the ground, charred and smoking. "Alec is a valuable research specimen! You heal him right now!" Stein shouted.

"Ficker deserved it." Brandon muttered before reluctantly changing his frequency and healing him.

Alec sat up, coughing up more blood. "Research specimen, huh? Guess that's all I'm useful for now..." he said a quiet, raspy voice.

"That's the only thing keeping you alive." Brandon muttered, healing the boy still.

Alec frowned, feeling extremely guilty. "I-I didn't mean what I said about Alice... I'm sorry I provoked you like that."

"I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry. I've just been under a lot of stress." Brandon said, taking his hand away from the boy.

Alec cast his eyes downward. "Alice isn't awake, is she?"

Brandon glanced over at his weapon, and saw she was sound asleep. "No." he responded, turning back to Alec. He then offered his hand. "Need a hand up?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Alec said, leaning against the wall. Too weak to even move his arm. "I think I'll just stay here."

"Sorry about that." Brandon apologized again.

"It's OK."

"I had no idea I could do that." Brandon muttered aloud to no one in particular.

"Could come in handy one day."

"That it could, of I needed to provide Death City with power after an extreme blackout." Brandon joked. Alec gave a weak chuckle. "I doubt that's ever gonna happen though." Brandon said, considering the chances.

"It might." Alec joked, snickering.

"But what are the chances?" Brandon asked in reply, knowing they were slim.

"Dunno, but nothing is impossible! ...Except slamming a revolving door. 1, it doesn't work. 2, hurts like hell." Alec replied.

"I'm guessing you know that from personal experience?" Brandon asked.

"Yep." Alec chuckled. "Lucian dared me to do it."

"I bet Chuck Norris could do it, and then slam it closed." Brandon joked.

"Who is that?" Alec asked, earning a chuckle from Stein.

"What. The. Fuck." Brandon said, not processing that someone doesn't know who Chuck Norris is. Alec tensed up, afraid he might've done something wrong. "How do you not know who Chuck Norris is?! He's the single most epic being on the face of the Earth!" Brandon exclaimed.

"W-Well I don't have a 'computer' or a 'television'... whatever those things are..." Alec replied. The computer in his home was Medusa's and he wasn't allowed to use it.

"You don't learn about Chuck Norris through a tv or a computer. You hear about him by word of mouth." Brandon said.

"Oh, well I don't really get out much..." Alec said, feeling intimidated and slightly ashamed. "Don't hurt me?"

"I won't, but I can't say the same for Chuck if he ever finds out."

"..."

"I'm kidding." Brandon said, chuckling a little. Alec breathed a sigh of relief. "Or am I?"

"..."

"I got you again." Brandon said with a chuckle. He then turned and started approaching Kidd to ask him about the food when he slipped on the puddle of blood Alec coughed out. He fell backwards, slammed his head against the floor, and was out cold. Alec would have face-palmed if he had enough strength to move.

* * *

><p>Several hours past and when Brandon awoke and Samara was now guard again. She was alone this time. Alice was awake having a conversation with her and Alec was still hunched against the wall. "...Yeah, I think Brandon and Alec were arguing while I was asleep this morning." Alice said.<p>

"Really? What happened?" Samara asked.

"Stein told me Brandon practically cooked him. I wonder if Alec was even still alive before he was healed!"

"Aye, that little bastard was still breathing." Brandon said in an Irish accent. His eyes hen went wide when he heard his own words. Samara looked at him confused while Alice gave him a 'wtf' look. "Why the hell am I talking like a fuckin' Irishman?!" Brandon exclaimed, not knowing what the hell happened to him.

"I don't know." The girls replied in unison.

"This is fuckin' weird! I'm not even fuckin' Irish!" he exclaimed.

"What d'ya you think happened?" Alice asked.

"I probably messed up my brain with me hittin' my head on the floor." he said, thinking about it.

"Maybe. Or maybe Alec did something... since, y'know, you cooked him alive and all..."

"What the hell could have that laddie don to me that turne me into a fuckin' Irishman?" he asked, not seeing how it was possible. "Wait, I gots me an idea! Hit me as hard as you can on the head!" A vector-arrow shaped shadow shot out from underneath Alec as he let out a mischievous chuckle, and started hitting Brandon in the head. Hard.

VERY hard.

Brandon staggered forward, blacking in and out, then fell onto his back, hitting his head in the process. Alec laughed, but it soon turned into a coughing fit as more blood escaped from his mouth. Brandon began to stir. "Do I still sound Irish?" he mumbled, talking in his regular voice.

"No." Alec coughed in a strained, sickly voice. "Please remind not to ~cough~ laugh again..."

"Won't do." Brandon said, picking himself up from the floor.

"Fuck you. Hope the next time you slip on my blood you hit your head so hard you fall into a coma." Alec coughed out, now coughing up quite a large amount of blood.

"Well, if you keep that up, your wish may come true." Brandon said, noticing the amount of blood the boy was coughing up.

"This is you're fault you know," Alec replied, his body being racked by another coughing fit. "I could die because of this!"

"Good." Brandon muttered to himself.

"You're words hurt me." Alec said sarcastically. "Really, I don't see why you're saying such spiteful things now. I'm not a threat to you, I can't even move anymore!"

"But you still aggravated me. You've moved for the mosquito that keeps biting me to the annoying itch that's left." Brandon said, thinking of an analogy on the fly.

Alec glared at him. "OK, so first you injure me to the point where I can't even move and then you attack my pride? That's low even for a human!" he hissed, coughing up more blood.

Brandon felt his anger start to flare up. "Do you really wanna get me angry again?" he asked, the anger showing in his voice.

"Well, you've already pretty much hurt to the point where I can't move at all and my brother and neices are dead now. What possibly could be worse than that?" Alec asked in a depressed tone of voice.

"If you're trying to send me on a guilt trip, it's not gonna work. I have no guilt when it comes to these matters. I've tortured enough people to lose all feeling when it comes to events like this." Brandon said in a monotonous tone of voice.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty." Alec said softly. "And I don't care if you hurt me anymore, I'm useless now. I'm practically dead to the world, non-existent."

"Well, now you know how your victims feel." Brandon said.

"When I was a Wendigo, I ate already-dead bodies, I didn't kill people. I told you this when we were headed to Italy but I guess you forgot." Alec sneered.

"I guess I did." Brandon said, his anger flaring up a bit more at the insult and his forgetfulness. Alec was about to retort, but noticed that the two girls were listening to them argue and tearing up.

Ah, his pitiful state and new sob-story could get him so many women. Too bad things weren't looking good for him.

Karma's a bitch, ain't it?

Alec rolled his eyes at the two, before turning back to Brandon. "Yes, you did forget. And for that I look down upon you more than I already do." Brandon's pride then gave out a yelp of pain, which tripled his rage. He walked over to the boy o the ground, raised his fist, and began to bring it down upon the boy. He then stopped when his fist was near inches from Alec's face, and turned away. "What? Scared? Not like I could fight back even if you did hit me." Alec said boredly.

"No. I am just proving I'm the better man in this situation by not falling for you instigating me." Brandon said, breathing heavily in an attempt to calm himself.

"What can I say? I'm a realist, and reality ain't looking too good right now." Alec replied.

"I think slowly dying is a better punishment then me ending you with a haymaker to your skull." Brandon said in a slightly sadistic tone, an insane grin growing on his lips.

"I wish." Alec replied. "Death is a release, not a punishment. Like they are gonna' let me die, anyway! I'm too valuable of a 'test subject'."

"Once you've successfully proved that a DNA transplant could work, they'll keep you locked down here, a continuously running experiment." Brandon said.

"You think I don't know that?" Alec snarled, hatred and sadness dripping from every word. "Any death would be better than this hell..."

"I have a feeling if you don't eat something soon, your death will be soon." Brandon said.

"Exactly."

"So you're purposely starving yourself?" Brandon asked.

"Yes."

"You're one crazy son of a bitch." Brandon mutters to himself, shaking his head.

"Haven't you hurt me enough already?" Alec asked in a loathsome tone.

"Well, it seems that you're hurting yourself even more." Brandon said.

"It's my life, not yours!" Alec hissed.

"Fine. It you life. But you only get one."

"I'm almost 300 years old, I think I've out-stayed my welcome here on this earth." Alec replied.

"Suite yourself." Brandon said, and returned to his book. Alec wasn't even surprised by this, falling asleep. Alice gaped at Brandon. He glanced up from his book and saw his weapon. "What?"

"Alec just said he was commiting suicide... and you're reading a book. Dude! He needs serious psychiatric help!" Alice replied.

"If he wants to kill himself, let him! Who are we to stop him?" Brandon shot back.

"'He's seriously depressed!" Alice argued back. "We can't let him starve himself, suicide is a sin!"

"So? He's sinned enough. If to ask me, dying this way doesn't torture him enough for all of the other sins he's committed." Brandon argued back.

"Can you name any? Any at all?" Alice asked. "The only thing he's done since we've met him, other than help us, is argue with you! That's it!"

"But what had he done before he met us?" Brandon asked.

"Dunno, but he just said he only ate already-dead bodies." Alice said. "So he didn't kill anyone without following orders as far as I'm concerned, and we've already established he hasn't raped anyone while we were planning to visit Lucian."

"Alice, I know you used to be a wendigo and you thought eating bodies is perfectly normal, but that's cannibalism which is one of the worst crimes against humanity." Brandon explained.

"No, the biggest sin ANYONE can commit is killing a Grim Reaper." she said glumly. "It's punishable by death." She was practically quoting what Alec had said hours before.

"True, but cannibalism is the worst mortal sin." Brandon said.

"A human would naturally would be biased of the traditions of Ancients such as Wendigos." Alice replied.

"Still, it's just morally wrong." Brandon replied.

"Not to us. We've been around far longer than humans." Alice replied.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Though, you humans have gotten the better of us in the recent centuries." Alice replied.

"Because of the academy being established." Brandon finished, guessing at the reason.

"Yeah, but I don't see why the Reaper would side against us." Alice replied.

"Why?" Samara asked.

"Because there are two remaining kinds of Reapers; Lords, which are what Kidd and Lord Death are, and Death Messengers, which is what Wendigos used to be before Pandora and her husband went crazy and began the Great Slaughter."

"Well, it seems the 'great slaughter' may be the reason." Brandon suggested.

"You don't even know what that is, do you?" Alice dead-panned.

"I'm assuming, based on the name, that Pandora and her husband went crazy with power and began killing everyone, whether they deserve to die or not." Brandon guessed.

"Do you know who they killed?" Alec asked from his seat by the wall. "They killed other Reapers." he grinned. "Do you know who made them go crazy?"

"I'm guessing it was the reapers originally?" Brandon hypothesized.

"Actually, no one really knows. A lot of Wendigos think it was Medusa, after SHE finally snapped." Alec replied.

"I'm not surprised, because she could drive anyone crazy." Brandon said.

"I thought you'd be surprised to know that she's THAT old. This happened over a thousand years ago."

"I know witches could live for thousands of years if they're incredibly strong, but I didn't know Medusa was that old. Then again, she was part of mythology, with the mythological Medusa being based off of the witch one." Brandon explained.

"She looks so young." Alice chimed in.

"Probably because she keeps changing bodies." Brandon suggested.

"Possibly," Alec yawned.

"I wish things played out differently." Brandon said, leaning up against the wall with a sigh. Alice sighed, shaking her head slowly. "Actually, I really wish i was with the son of a bitch who brought us here, so I could repay the favor." Brandon corrected.

Suddenly, Alec's eyes glazed over and he started mumbling something in Greek. 'Shh, he's having a vision.' Alice thought to Brandon.

'Wait, you became a Looker after you became human?' Brandon thought back.

'No,' Alice thought back. 'Most Wolf Wendigos are Lookers from the moment we are born. Visions can only be triggered under extreme stress or fear. Other skills, such as hypnosis or telekinesis, can be used at will and mastered.' She paused. 'We can also control other people's bodies, invade dreams, etc.'

'I'm quite aware of that.' Brandon thought back, shuttering at the memory of the night they came home from New York. 'Then were you under extreme stress the first time we met each other and you had that image?'

'I'm always stressed out.' Alice thought back, glancing at Alec when he started muttering coherent english words.

The ex-kishin looked Brandon in the eye. "One who thought of you as 'friend,

His life will soon come to an end.

Then the portal you seek will come about.

Hurry, though. Time's run out." he said in an emotionless voice before passing out.


	45. Chapter 45

"What the hell is that supposed to decode into?" Brandon thought aloud, trying to crack the puzzle in his head.

"I-I dunno." Alice replied.

"Maybe we should try to decode it on line at a time?" Samara suggested.

"Ok, let's begin with 'One who thought of you as friend." Brandon suggested. "Who have we met along our journey that was male and we befriended?"

"Nickolai, Alex," Alice began.

"Cam and Fred, too!" Samara put in.

"Um, Soul, Kidd and BlackStar. Anyone else?"

"Alec." Brandon finished, turning his attention towards the unconscious boy.

"Actually, due to the recent events, he probably doesn't consider friends at all. Most likely never really did." Alice replied, following Brandon's gaze to the sleeping, blood-covered ex-kishin.

"We'll, he definitely didn't consider me a friend, but what if it wasn't directed towards me?" Brandon asked, considering another possibility.

"Well, it must've been for one of us, if you consider the second-to-last line." Alice replied.

"Very true." Brandon said, pondering that line.

"Yeah. I'm guessing with the second line, the person dies and it opens some kind of portal into one of our dimensions?" Alice guessed.

"Or maybe the portal closes when that person dies, because then time would be running out."

"Well, shit. Or maybe when it says time is running out, it means one of use finally snaps?" Alice suggested.

"We've both snapped a long time ago." He said, chuckling a little.

"You're half insane." Samara reminded.

"Yeah, and I'm on medication-which I will be needing to take soon." Alice said.

"Crap, that's right." Brandon said, remembering it. "Don't you need human blood too?"

"Yep."

"I'll give you some of mine if you need it." Brandon said, silently dreading being stuck by a needle.

"Hmm, no that's OK. That is, if you don't mind seeing the crazy side of me," Alice said. "I believe that before this whole ordeal is over we should get to know each other to the fullest so that we can we remember each other completely."

"True. So, what's your crazy side?" He asked, now curious.

"Well, um..."

"Don't be shy. Like you said, we have to get to know each other completely." He said, trying to reassure her.

"Well, I don't actually know," Alice said. "Whenever that happens I can't remember everything. Just bits and pieces."

"Well, say what you can remember and we'll piece together the rest." Brandon offered.

"Last time I was like that? There was blood. A lot of blood. And screaming. So loud..." Alice covered her ears for emphasis. "And souls. Human and kishin souls. Mostly human. Gold eyes. Or were they amber...? They looked proud."

"Hm. That quite the puzzle." Brandon said to himself, thinking it over in his head. Alice nodded. "The only thing I could come up with is that you went into a killing frenzy, but that wouldn't explain why you say amber eyes." Brandon proposed.

Samara looked puzzled, as if she, too, were trying to imagine whose eyes they were. Alice frowned bitterly. "Kidd. Gotta' be him."

"Oh yeah, he's a kishin in your world."

"Not anymore. But my soul is practically stuck to his." Alice said in embarrassment.

"Well, that sucks hardcore." Brandon said, realizing the effects of that.

"I know... It was actually my idea, but the spell went wrong." Alice said. "Old Magic, anyone can use it. It just can't be trusted." she sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"What were you originally trying to do, before it went wrong?" Brandon asked, thinking over the statement.

"It was a spell that made it possible for two beings to be 'connected' with always eachother." Alice began. "It would allow us to be able to communicate over long distances just by thinking. The binding of two souls. But our intentions had to be pure. Kidd just wanted to control me and he now has possession of my soul." she paused. "It's probably still in my dimension."

"So, it's sort of like a basic version of the bond between a meister to their weapon?" Brandon asked, trying to come up with a comparison.

"No. A meister and weapon can separate," Alice said. "We'll never be able to."

Samara looked horrified. "That's terrible!" she exclaimed.

"If you can't separate, what would happen if Kidd were to die?" Brandon asked, fearing the worst.

"I'd die." Alice said. "But if I were to die, Kidd would go crazy because he's a god."

"Oh." Brandon said, his voiced lowered by depression. "Well, how about we try to get off the morbid discussions?" Brandon asked, trying to perk up.

"Hell, I don't know." Brandon said with a shrug. "I wonder where Stein is with your medicine..." Brandon said out loud, looking down the corridor.

At that moment Stein came walking down the hall, his face expressionless. He stopped in front of their prison cell. "It's been a day. I'll need to remove Alec to run more tests."

"What kind of experimentation? If you need first-hand accounts of the symptoms he's experiencing, Alice could probably tell you, sparing your test subject some pain." Brandon said, not really knowing why he was trying to help Alec.

"I'm going to see what happens if I remove his claws." Stein replied. A look of sheer horror placed itself on Alice's face.

"Uh, I don't think that's the best idea." Brandon said, noticing the look on Alice's face. Stein didn't respond. Instead, he took a silver key from his pocket and unlocked the cell door. He retrieved Alec fast enough that none of them could try to escape. He relocked the door.

"Oh, Samara. You're shift is up." he said coldly as he walked by, carrying the unconscious kishin over his shoulder.

"Yes, sir." Samara said, getting up to leave.

"Nah, shit." Brandon muttered under his breath. "What will happen if he gets declawed?" Brandon asked, turning to his weapon.

"Well, he won't have anything to defend himself with if he gets attacked." Alice said as Samara quietly left. "It'll also feel like he's getting his fingers chopped off."

"Well, that'll surely hurt." Brandon commented as he thought it over. His eyes then went wide when he realized something. "There's no one guarding us. We could bust through the door right now, and make a run for it." Brandon said, thinking over a plan to escape. Alice grinned, but it faded when she heard footsteps. "Dammit, we need to be quicker about it next time." Brandon said, watching as the next guard walked into the cell. It was Alex. This time he brought his weapon Stephane. 'Damn it. I he didn't bring his weapon, we probably could've made a break for it.' Brandon thought to Alice as the meister and weapon say down.

"I had no idea you two could do such a thing." Stephane said, looking at the two sadly.

"Missed you, too." Alice said sarcastically.

'Do you think we can take them regardless? ' Brandon thought, knowing how weak this meister was. "Stephane, sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do." Brandon said, thinking over his answer.

'Perhaps, but Stein locked the door back.' Alice thought in response before speaking. "Well, Pinky, how the hell were we supposed to get home? We needed Magitechnology and we STILL don't have it!" she snarled rudely.

"You could've asked Stein to help you!" She bursted, breaking from her normal style. She then blushed and quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." She apologized softly.

'We could easily break the door down. I just need to go into insane mode and jack my muscles up. We could do it.' Brandon thought to his Kishin weapon.

'We'll wait for the right moment.' Alice thought back. She turned to face Stephane. "It's OK-" She was cut off by a blood-curdling scream.

Alec's scream.

Brandon grimaced, knowing that it was Alec who screamed. "What the hell was that?!" Alex questioned, standing up an racing out the door, Stephane in hot pursuit. Brandon then realized they left the door wide open.

"Now?" He asked, turning to Alice.

"Yes!" Alice replied, transforming into her weapon form. Brandon quickly grabbed her hilt as she began to fall, and raced out to the door. He made it up the stairs before he encountered his first obstacle.

It was Samara with Cam and Fred in weapon form. "Oh dear," Samara started, getting in a fighting stance. "How did you two get out?"

"Alex left the door open." Brandon said, parrying an attack and racing past them.

Samara gave chase. "Soul resonance!" she yelled as her two weapons transformed into curved blades one might find on a pirate ship. "Crescent moon!" she yelled, crossing the swords. Crescent-shaped shock waves emitted from them. The attack hit Brandon, making him drop his weapon.

"Argh, damnit!" He yelled, falling to the ground. The pain was in large enough quantity to start his transformation into insane mode, and he got up quickly, a sword replacing his left arm. He then quickly moved behind Samara, and fired a soul scramble soul blast into her, making her soul change between different frequencies at random. Samara was sent flying backwards with her weapons. Alice transformed into a human.

She was more.. feral looking, though. Her eyes were the equivalent of a raging, wild dog and she looked hungry. "AlIce. No time. We gotta go." Brandon said, grabbing we collar and sprinting off...

...Right into an elbow thrown by Blackstar.

"Where do you think you're going, defying a God like me!" BlackStar exclaimed. He placed his palm in Alice's stomach. "BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE!" The shock sent Alice hurdling back, completely knocked out.

Brandon watched his weapon his weapon fly back unconscious, and turned to face Blackstar. "You fucker!" He exclaimed, delivering the hardest punch he'd ever thrown into Blackstar's face, practically shattering his jaw bone. Brandon then raced back to Alice's unconscious body, threw her over hi shoulders, and began sprinting for the entrance again. Despite the broken jaw, BlackStar ran after them. There was also someone blocking the exit. It was Kidd. "Goddamnit!" Brandon exclaimed, his rage increasing his power ten fold. He sent up a wall of insanity material in front of him, and did a flying jump kic into it. The incredible force sent the wall flying towards the exit, with Brandon closely trailing behind it.

Of course, he didn't know that Lord Death would be waiting outside.

The wall smashe into Kidd, knocking him through the entrance. Brandon raced outside, only to be reaper chopped by Lord Death himself. He then turned to look at Lord Death, and had the face of Satin himself. 3/4ths of his face was completely covered with the insanity material, and his eyes were glowing deep, crimson red. He had two horns o his head, made of the insanity material, and a second demonic wing was budding from his right shoulder blade. "Oh dear," Lord Death began. "It seems that your partner's madness has gotten to you." he said, raising his scythe. "Cooperate and you won't get hurt."

The insanity hold its grip tightly on Brandon's mind, choosing his decisions for him. He was no longer Brandon. He was only a shell in which insanity lived. "Fuck you." the insanity growled, and threw a slash followed by a back hand at the reaper.

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!" Lord Death chopped Brandon quite a few times. After the final chop, the body struggled to get onto its feet, but a final chop to the head caused the body to go limp and become harmless. That was all it took to knock Brandon out.

* * *

><p>He woke up back in his cell with an apathetic Alec and an Alice that looked as if she wanted to eat the bars. She was giggling. A lot. "What the hell...?" Brandon asked, his head pounding from the abuse. He was obviously confused, and it was evident on his face.<p>

"You've been out for a day," Alec said, gesturing to the carved-up wall. There were two scratches on the wall. There were also some noticeable changes in Alec. The sleeves on his shirt were ripped off. Both of his hands were bandaged up, and there were sewn up patches of different colored skin on his arms. He was wearing the cross-necklace he was praying with a couple days before.

"Jesus, what the hell did Stein do to you?!" Brandon demanded, noticing the changes to Alec. Alec didn't respond. All was silent except for the constant giggling of Alice. "Alice? What's so damn funny?" Brandon demanded, her incessant laughter making his migraine even worse.

Her demented laughter only increased. "She's been giggling like that since she woke up." Alec said coldly.

"God damn it, what if they fucked up her brain?" Brandon asked, sliding off of the bed and slowly moving towards her, his whole body sore from the fights. He switched his soul wavelength so it was healing, and tried that.

"Ahahahaha! That tickles!" Alice cackled, her laughter only increasing as a sick grin formed on her lips.

"God damn it, please don't let it be neurotic. We don't know enough about the brain to fix it if it is." Brandon said, slamming his fist down on the floor. Alec just winced at the high-pitched laughter. "I hope this'll help." Brandon said, ad switched his soul wavelength to electricity. He then gave a medium-sized shock to her head, frying a tiny bit of her hair in the process.

Alice threw her head back, laughing wildly and waking the guards, which were once again Alex and Stephane. "You're making it worse." Alec said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well, what the hell do you think we should do, Einstein?!" Brandon snapped, his migraine making him irritable.

"I say we just leave her alone." Alec replied emotionlessly. He turned his head to face the guards, slightly grimacing from the excruciating pain of his recent 'surgeries'. "You two dumbasses got anything to make the bitch shut the fuck up?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth when talking to her!" Alex yelled, getting angry at Alec.

"I'll go get Dr. Stein. He might be able to help." Stephane said, and hurried out the door, being sure to close it behind her.

Alec rolled his eyes. "So I cussed in front of your partner. Big deal."

"And my teacher, you asshole. I should beat the crap outta you!" He threatened, his hood falling down an showing his face contorted ito one of hatred and rage.

Alec raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Excuse me if I'm a little fucking cranky."

"Fucking deal with it!" Alex yelled.

"Hey, brat, you ever got your arm torn off in the painful way humanly possible?" Alec asked Alex with a murderous tone of voice.

"No, but know you know how the people you ate felt all over there body!" Alex snapped back with.

"I'm not dumb enough to eat someone while they're still alive. " Alec hissed back. "I wait for them to die of natural causes."

"Sure, but think of their families never getting to see them again, to properly bury them!" Alex exclaimed.

"Too bad for them." Alec replied, followed by more of Alice's ghoulish laughter.

"Because of fucking wendigos like you, I never got to see my parents properly buried after the accident!" Alex yelled, a bit of sadness welling up with his rage.

"I'd be comforted in knowing if someone close to me wasn't buried." Alec said. "They go six feet under and they're reduced to rotting flesh and maggot food."

"Not if they're embalmed in a casket!" Alex exclaimed, losing his temper and fighting every urge to punch him.

"A body is just that, a body. Instead burying or cremating someone, you're supposed to keep their soul with you." Alec said. "Bodies rot, souls are eternal."

"SO YOU EAT THEM?!" Alex yelled, standing up an hovering over the ex-kishin, his fist about to strike him. Brandon then got up an grabbe the boy's fist and applied pressure, nearly breaking his fingers.

"Drop it." Brandon ordered, applying a little more pressure. Alex easily complied and let his arm hang loose, falling back to his side. He then went over to his chair and say back down. Alec had an expression similar to a 'troll face'. Brandon glared at Alec. "You drop it too, or I'll break both of your arms." He threatened, cracking his knuckles. Alec was about to respond, but was cut off by another one of Alice's mad laughing fits. Brandon grimaced, the cackling piercing his ears like knives. The sensitivity to light and sound was excruciating to the meister, and he had to fight lashing out. "I really hope Stephane comes back soon with Stein." He said, his eye twitching in pain.

Alec simply held his hands over his ears, nodding in agreement. After a few moments, the familiar sound of heels clicking on the floor meant possible salvation for Brandon. Then, Dr. Stein appeared at the door, along with Stephane. 'How ironic is it that my salvation comes from a demented doctor?' Brandon thought to himself with a chuckle. Alec, however, cringed back in fear at the sight of the doctor.

"Stephane told me Alice needed help." Stein said cooly, glancing over towards the girl, who was engaged in another hysterical laughing fit. Stein walked over to her, slightly cringing at the now-high pitch tone of her voice. Her looked at her, concentrating hard. Hed be able to help if he could see her soul clearly, but he couldn't. He tossed something in the cell. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do right now except give you this."

Alec picked it up to look at it. "...What are we going to do with a strip of cloth?"

"Gag her." Stein replied, turning to leave.

Brandon sighed in defeat. "That's Stein for ya." He said, his head throbbing in pain.

"Oh, and by the way," Stein began, looking at Alice. "There may be a few more side effects, such as migraines and the reopening of old wounds." He said, making Alec scowl.

Then he left.

"Wait, could this possibly be symptom from a deficit of Alice's medicine?" Brandon asked, thinking aloud a usual.

"..Um, I don't think he was talking about Alice." Alec said.

"I'm talking about her incessant laughter, dipshit." Brandon explained.

"Or perhaps it is because of the madness that's been almost constantly emanating from your soul since yesterday morning." Alec replied sourly.

"If that's the case, shouldn't you be affected worse, since you're only human?" Brandon replied.

"I don't think so." Alec said. "Alice was a half-blood, so she was most likely isolated for most of her life. I had my Father, who had a wavelength very similar to yours, and my siblings. I'm used to it, Alice isn't."

"Then why wasn't she showing symptoms when we first met?" Brandon asked, beginning to ponder the problem.

"Dunno. Maybe she wasn't affected because she had taken her medicine before she came?" Alec suggested.

"Again proving my point that she needs her medicine!" Brandon said, turning to the door. "Hey, Stein!" He called out, hoping the scientist didnt get too far away.

"What?" They heard an annoyed voice call back.

"Did you manage to get Alice's medicine ready? I think this is a by-product of her not having it." Brandon said, straining his eyes to see the scientist.

"No. She can deal with that herself." Stein called back.

"Have you seen her?!" Brandon demanded.

"Yes."

Brandon took a calming breath, trying to sooth his anger and frustration. "How the hell do you expect her to take care of herself in her current condition?" He asked through gritted teeth, trying to keep his anger out of his voice and failing miserably.

"Think, moron." Alec said. "What do you know about the Kidd from her universe? Do you REALLY think he'd help her?"

"Look, just shut the fuck up, ok?!" Brandon nearly yelled, glaring angrily at the ex-wendigo as he bared his teeth. The constant laughter of Alice and the feeling of feebleness because of not being able to help her were pissing him off to no end and ground away at his emotional strength.

Alec reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a folded up sheet of paper. "Look, I read some of Stein's papers last night night and he wrote something about Alice's so-called medicine." He threw the sheet of paper at Brandon. "The medicine is a mixture of antibiotics, insulin, human blood, and reaper's blood." he explained. "The antibiotics and insulin ARE to help her, but the mixture of blood is addictive for Wendigos in small doses. In large doses, say a... syringe full, the mixture is a very powerful, very effective mind-control serum."

Alec sighed. "Alice doesn't need medicine this badly. Her 'medicine' that Kidd gave her is actually a highly addictive drug hes using to control her." he said plainly. "She's going through a withdrawal, kind of like a heroine addict trying to quit."

Brandon stood there in disbelief, the truth of that statement cutting through his migraine. His teeth began grinding together and his head slumped down as his rage skyrocketed, a translucent aurora of red engulfed him. Small pebbles and dust began rattling due to the immense power building within him. He drew back his fist and buried it into the wall, creating a crater about six inches deep. "I'm going to fucking kill him." Brandon said through gritted teeth, fighting to keep control of his mind and body.

"Only if Alice doesn't kill you first," Alec said. "According to his report, as well as laughing fits and crying, violent outbursts are also a side-effect."

"Just. Fucking. Wonderful." Brandon uttered, slowly removing his fist from the wall.

Alec cocked his head to the side. "How is this wonderful?"

"It was sarcasm, dumbass." Brandon said coldly, struggling to calm down.

"Oh." Alec said dumbly.

"Jesus fuck." Brandon sighed, the realization of Alice possibly attacking him finally hitting him.

"She should be weaker without the drug, though." Alec said.

"I still don't want to fight her!" Brandon exclaimed, dreading the probability, and unfortunately he knew it was a certainty.

"She might not attack you." Alec said. Neither of them noticed that Alex and his weapon had already left and a new, unfamiliar guard had replaced them. She was waiting for them to notice her, carrying two trays of food in her hands and one in her mouth.  
>She was wearing a red long-sleeved blouse that stretched passed her hands, the collar and the ends of her sleeves were forest green and there was a white stripe through the middle of it. Her pants were white. Her hair seemed to be a soft lavender, the light that hit her hair was pink and the shadows in it were purple, giving her an unhuman quality. Her eyes were purple, but faded to pink. Her pupils were white.<p>

Alec sighed, turning his head before gaping in surprise. "Jackie! What are you doing here?!"

"I've joined the academy to achieve spiritual enlightenment." she said monotonously.

"Who?" Brandon asked dead panned, surprised that he didn't see or hear her come in.

"Brandon Pazzo, meet Jackie Reethersford. Jackie Reethersford, meet Brandon Pazzo." Alec said.

"Hello, Brandon." Jackie replied.

"She's my Patron Elf, every Wendigo has one. They represent the Zodiacs in which each Wendigo was born. I'm a Libra, so my Patron Elf is, well..."

"Strange?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, please don't..."

"Finish your sentences? Yes, sir."

"Thank..."

"You?"

"...You..."

Brandon couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, watching the two go back and forth. "It's nice to meet you, Jackie." Brandon said, offering his hand while wearing a small grin.

Jackie shook his hand, wearing the same emotionless expression. "It is nice to meet you, as well."

"So, you're an elf?" Brandon asked, a joke already forming in his mind.

"Yes, why?" Jackie replied.

"Have you ever heard of an elf named Legolas?" He ask, chuckling silently to himself.

"He is a character from a book, correct?" Jackie replied. She shook her head, clearing her mind. "Never mind that, do you wish to eat your food now?" She pushed the trays under the bars, before taking the last one out of her mouth-she had been speaking with her mouth full-and sliding it under the tray.

"Yes, he is. And thank you." Brandon said, being sure to take the tray that wasn't in her mouth.

"You are very welcomed." Jackie replied.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Brandon asked, taking a bite from his food.

Alec looked thoughtful. "Uh, well... forever! We've known eachother since we were five."

"I used to tend to his wounds whenever his father or brothers became angry at him." Jackie added. "He was the eldest son, but he was sort of the runt of the litter." she chuckled, earning a glare from Alec.

"Eh, it's luck of the draw." Brandon said with a chuckle. They both tilted their heads to the side in confusion. After dealing with wendigos for so long, Brandon instantly recognized the look. "It means it was a chance occurance. It originated from the game of drawing sticks, hence luck of the draw." He explained, remembering back.

"Oh," Jackie said before turning to Alec. "How have you been? You've had no more lashings from your father, correct? You've been eating as well?" she asked, making Alec increasingly embarrassed.

"Jackie, you're not my mother, quit acting like it!"

"No. I am not, you're mother is dead."

"I should KILL you for that!" Alec snarled.

"Hey, take it easy." Brandon said, placing his hand in front of Alec. Alec just narrowed his eyes at the Elf, who still seemed emotionless. "Look, you've spent your whole life with her. Why the sudden hostility?" Brandon asked, trying to act like a negotiator.

"It's complicated." The Elf and Wendigo said in unison.

Brandon glanced out of the iron door, looking at it intently for a second. "I'm pretty sure I've got time." he said, turning his gaze back to the two.

"Well, me and Alec are close but he gets pissy about his parents." Jackie explained.

"I would make a joke, but i feel that this cell is too small an area for us to fight." Brandon said, a joke instantly popping into his mind.

"Go ahead, make one." Alec said sourly. "I'm in no condition to be fighting anyone."

"Eh, I don't like it when they can't fight back. There's no sport in it." Brandon said, shrugging.

"Go ahead and say something."

"Why are you egging me on?" Brandon asked, a look of curiosity with a trace of suspicion on his face.

"I'm curious."

"As am I." Brandon said, suspicion dripping into his voice.

"I'm just wondering what possibly could be funny about someone dying." Alec replied.

"I only think death amusing if they deserved it or if it aggravates you. Though, i don't know why I even bother anymore. You can't do shit to me." Brandon explained, making a realization as he was speaking.

Alec hissed. "Well she didn't deserve it and you've moved straight from annoying me to pissing me off!"

"Which is as simple as breathing." Brandon said back, trying to remain calm.

"..."

Jackie chuckled. "He may not be able to physically harm you, but he can give you the biggest tongue-lashing you've ever heard."

"I'm doubtful" Brandon said, leaning against the wall of the cell.

"I only scold my siblings that badly." Alec replied.

"Speaking of your siblings, how is Lucian? Is he all right?"

"..."

"Alec?"

"..."

"Are you OK?"

"About that..." Brandon began, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Do you know why we're here?"

"I assume Alec's father has done this?" Jackie replied.

"No. His father died some time ago." Brandon said. Brandon then realized he had to explain the situation to her as well. "First, before I explain anything, you have to know something about Alice and I." Brandon said, gesturing towards the girl in the corner.

"His father is still alive. I spoke with him a few days ago. He seemed pretty mad." Jackie said, making Alec grow alarmed. "Anyway, what is it I need to know?"

"We're from different dimensions, and we're searching for magi technology. It supposedly allows for portals to be opened between dimensions, so we're trying to get home." Brandon explained, silently taking note of Alec's alarm.

Jackie did not seem surprised. "I thought it would allow two people to switch bodies with another person." she replied. "That's Alec told me a few months ago."

"Alec, how did you know that?" Brandon asked, turning to the ex-wendigo.

"That was just a hypothesis based on Lady Medusa's research." he replied. "It's of no concern to you."

"Was that why Medusa worked with us? So she could test that hypothesis?" Brandon ask, a bit ticked at the witch.

"Yes," Alec replied. "Switching your body with someone else is a very painful process. Medusa thought that Magitechnology would help to ease the pain during the transfer."

"You do know she was only doing that research to better herself."

"I admit I knew she was going to test it on Alice, but in all honesty I was gonna' test it out on you. That's why we needed multiple test subjects, it kept messing up. It worked on Medusa a few times, though. But that's so little out of so many."

"You fuckin' asshole..." Brandon muttered, shaking his head in disgust and hate.

"I'm ashamed of myself." Alec said sincerely, lowering his head timidly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You'd probably feel ashamed if it did work, too." Brandon said sarcastically.

Jackie smiled. "Well now, THAT'S the Alec I used to live with~! I was beginning to wonder if you were sick or something~."

"Wait, what?" Brandon asked, slightly confused.

Jackie gave him a confused look. "Alec is very timid. He scares very easily."

Brandon raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? So this tough guy thing was all a charade?" Brandon asked, turning once again towards the ex-wendigo.

"..."

"I suppose so," Jackie said. "Alec is a healer."

"A what?" Brandon asked, not sure if he heard the elf correctly.

"Err, a Prophet Looker." Jackie replied. "They heal people."

"Alice never told me that Lookers had the ability to heal." Brandon said, straining his mind to remember.

"Not all of them do." Jackie replied. "Prophet Lookers... are very rare. They're Lookers that weren't born as Lookers and they're visions are always accurate."

"Always?" Brandon asked, remembering Alice's vision at the airport a long time ago.

"Always, but it depends if they're Prophet Lookers or Warrior Lookers." Jackie replied. "A Warrior Looker's vision have a 50/50 chance of being accurate and usually happen over a long period of time. Warrior Lookers cannot heal, and are born as Lookers."

"If Alec's a Prophet Looker, that means that Alice is most likely one too." Brandon said, trying to make sense of it. 'But if so, who's going to die?' He thought to himself, beginning to fear for his friends.

Jackie looked confused. " It depends. Did you see any scars on her when met her? Anything that wouldn't heal? And what do you mean 'who's going to die'?"

"No, I didn't." Brandon said, trying to remember back. Something then hit him. "Did you just read my thoughts?!"

"If not, then she's not a prophet." Jackie paused. "Why, yes I did. Elves do that."

"Well, now I guess it's up to a toss of a coin." Brandon realized, knowing that someone he knew had a 50/50 chance of dying.

"Hmm, oh well." Alec decided to join the conversation. "That's too bad for them, then." The comment made Jackie's expression less than satisfied. "And whenever Alice gets over whatever she's going through, tell her she's lucky she's not a Prophet."

"I'm not sure that's ever gonna happen." Brandon said, glancing towards the body that was sleeping in the corner, curled up like a dog.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Chrona's 'creator' will be more in-depth in Alec's side. Oh, and there's an omake. HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES!**

Brandon looked hard at the seemingly lifeless body, genuinely worried about his ex-partner. "...She was growling at us a few moments ago." Alec said.

"Well, it must've tired her out." Brandon said, watching her chest move up and down.

"She might be tricking you." Jackie replied.

"Only one way to find out." Brandon said, slowly moving his hand towards the body. Alec watched in anticipation. Brandon gently laid his hand on Alice's side, half expecting her to snap up and attack him.

She opened one eye. "If you don't have my medicine," she said in a raspy, angry voice. "I highly suggest not touching me."

Brandon cringed slightly, but then relaxed when she didn't attack. "About that..." He started, sitting down next to her.

"I'm listening." she snarled.

"You don't need your medicine to live. Kidd just gives it to you to help control you, and since you've had it for so long, you've developed an addiction to it. So the reason why you feel like crap right now is because you're experiencing withdrawal." Brandon explained, wondering how she'd react

"Liar." she growled.

"Considering the recent past, I know that you wouldn't trust me. But would you trust Alec?" Brandon asked, gesturing towards the male ex-wendigo.

Alec tilted his head to the side. "I'm staying out of this."

Brandon sighed, realizing that his choices dropped him into an inescapable pit. "Just fucking wonderful." He muttered to himself, leaning his head back onto the wall, admitting defeat.

Alice sent a hiss at him before curling up again. "Stein better get here soon." she hissed.

"Maybe he can talk some sense into you." Brandon said, slipping into a depressed state since he knew he was powerless.

"He better bring me my medicine." Alice sat up, digging her claws into the pavement, making a loud, screeching noise. Alec and Jackie covered their ears.

Brandon cringed. He then relaxed, beginning to day dream of the past, when things were much simpler. "I miss my car." He said aloud, wishing for the low growl of his Mustang.

"Do you have a license, sir?" Alec asked. Though he was joking when he said 'sir'.

"Hell, it was a zombie outbreak when I got her, so there was no need." Brandon said, referring to his car as 'her'.

"Her?" Alec asked.

"My GT500." Brandon clarified, realizing that Alec probably didn't know what that was.

"GT500? What's that?"

"I knew you were going to say that." Brandon said, shaking his head more at himself then the ex-wendigo. "It's the Ford 2012 Mustang GT500. It's a badass muscle car with over 500 horsepower and a top speed of 150+ miles per hour." Brandon explained, trying to remember all of its specs properly.

"Car? Boy, you humans have funny names for mechanical stuff," Alec said. "I remember a time when someone said 'mustang' they meant a horse!"

"Times are a'changing. Last I heard, there's bullets that can curve around corners." Brandon chuckled, trying to remember the outside world.

"Woah, really?" Alec asked, becoming slightly uncomfortable about the topic.

"I'm pretty sure. Or I could just be talking out of my ass." Brandon said, returning to his usual slang.

"I hope it's not true." Alec said, slightly cringing at the thought of being shot with a bullet like that.

"God, I miss the outside world." Brandon said, looking out the small barred window at the back of the cell.

"I don't." Alec replied. "That place is terrifying, it's much safer in here."

"It's not so scary now that you're human. People should leave you alone." Brandon said, thinking about his home away from home.

"Try telling that to the abomination known as Stein." Alec replied.

"There's always those couple who won't." Brandon sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'm not taking any chances." Alec replied.

"You shouldn't," Alice hissed.

"Alice, I'm not exactly sure if you're the best example. Your universe doesn't seem like the kind to have outstanding citizens." Brandon commented, noting the hate in her voice.

"Haha." Alice said dully. "You're probably right considering how twisted my world is. I'm talking 'bout deserts that rain blood kind of twisted, too."

Alec was the next to speak. "From the information I have gathered, I believe that our dimensions are balanced on sort of a delicate fulcrum. Brandon's dimension was formed by the opposites of the bad deeds preformed in this one, which must be the original. Alice's was formed from the opposite of the good deeds preformed from the people in this one. Because the good deeds outrank the bad deeds, Brandon's world isn't very different while Alice's world is unrecognizable."

"That sounds logical." Brandon said, processing the data. "So anything we do will have an effect on either universe, so fucking up would really fuck us up." Brandon said, searching for words.

"Yup." Alec replied. "But that's only if my hypothesis is correct."

"Again, true. It would definitely suck if we somehow screwed up our home worlds by some stupid mistake we made here." Brandon said, wondering if he messed up his universe some how.

"I don't think my world could get any more wrecked than it already was." Alice replied.

"Maybe we rectified it." Brandon mused, yawning in fatigue.

"I doubt it. We've done more good than bad in this dimension." Alice replied.

"Guess its time for a killing spree." Brandon said, an insane grin growing on his lips.

"Then that would ruin your dimension, right?" Alice asked.

"No, it'd make it more..." Alec trailed off, mentally groping for a word. "Uh, moral. Righteous. Improved. ...I think."

"Hmm, I'm not sure I could live in an uptight, self-righteous dimension." Brandon said, thinking over the consequences.

"Neither could I." the three others in the dungeon replied in unison.

"Uptight dickweeds are no fun." Brandon said, a small grin sliding onto his face.

"Perhaps, instead of changing the people, it could possibly advance your dimension technologically a little." Alec said.

"Speaking of advanced stuff, I need my Mana glove." Alice pouted.

"..Your what?"

"Isn't mana usually a gauge of magic power?" Brandon asked, resorting to his RPG knowledge.

"Yes. A Mana glove concentrates the amount of Mana, or Magical Potential, in a person's soul, allowing them to use magic."

"Huh, so anyone could use magic?" Brandon asked, his curiosity being perked.

"No, just me, Kidd, army soldiers, first class meisters and first class weapons."

"Hmm, I wonder if I could use it...!" Brandon began to ponder, debating if he was eligible or not.

"Well, anyone can use them, really." Alice replied. "Kidd just doesn't want to release them to the public. They're too powerful." she paused. "Do you want to know what kind of magic you can use with it? It's usually a combination of your Soul type and Mana type."

"Jesus, what would mine be?" Brandon asked, a devilish grin upon his lips

"Well, your Soul type is Fire and your Mana type is Darkness... so your Magic type would be either Shadows or Madness." Alice replied.

"Madness would most likely be it." Brandon said, using his small amount of common sense. "Wait, how'd you know what my mana type is?"

"A soul is a little ball." Alice said. "The color it appears to everyone else is Soul Type and the kind of energy it emits is Mana type."

"Huh. That does make sense." Brandon said, nodding in approval.

"Kidd discovered it." Alice said. "The magic I can use is explosives ~!"

"Oh, that can't end well." Brandon said, cringing when he tried to visualize it.

"It would be helpful if I had my Mana Glove!" Alice countered.

"So you could blast out of this cell?" Brandon inquired, contemplating why Alice would want her Mana glove.

"Yes." Alice said. "That or make Stein explode."

"That might make quite the mess." Brandon said, flashing a satanic grin.

"Uh... are you OK?" Alice asked. \

"It looks like he's been possessed by a demon." Alec remarked.

"Demons don't exist."

"You obviously don't know much."

"Hey!"

"Cut it out." Brandon objected, the grin quickly disappearing. "I don't know if demons do or don't exist, but if they did, I'd probably be among there ranks." This made Alec hiss and slowly inch away from him. "If you're trying to be threatening, you're failing miserably at it." Brandon replied monotonously, giving the male ex-kishin a cold stare.

"I don't think he's trying to be threatening." Alice said, laughing loudly at Alec's response.

"What ever it is, it's pathetic." Brandon said coldly, not breaking his gaze. Alec glared at him, still hissing and looking more scared than angry. Alice was still laughing. "What the fuck are you doing." Brandon said, retaining his coldness. The hissing was truly beginning to get on his nerves.

Alec turned top the guard. "JACKIE, GO GET SOME HOLY WATER!"

"I didn't take you to be the religious type." Brandon said monotonously, staring deep into the ex-kishin's pupil.

"You have no idea." Jackie said exasperatedly.

"Hmm, how ironic."

"How is that ironic?" Alec asked, reaching in his pocket.

"Because of the many sins you've committed during your existence as a wendigo." Brandon said.

"Most Wendigos are VERY religious, Brandon." Alec said with a serious expression. "And besides, I haven't really done anything wrong."

Jackie spoke next. "You put a curse on your father."

"Which allowed my siblings to actually LIVE rather than being stuck with an abusive bastard their whole lives."

"Still, I'd say that's a pretty bad thing."

"How is letting my siblings be happy bad?"

"Because Anubis said he was going to track you down and kill you."

"Ok. Now there's an Anubis. It seems that most of the wendigo's and/or wendigo gods are based off of mythological creatures or ancient gods." Brandon explained, coming to a realization.

Alec shook his head. "No, Anubis is my dad. There is only one God."

"Well, I stand corrected then. Powerful kishin's or wendigo's are then those who are portrayed as gods by ancient cultures." Brandon said, taking note of that quietly.

"Exactly." Alec replied.

"So I now understand why you view humans as being so pathetic." Brandon said, chuckling evily. Alec shrunk back when he heard the laugh, once again thinking that he was a demon. Brandon saw Alec's reaction and chuckled more. "Before, when you were a wendigo and I could kick your ass whenever I wanted, you didn't fear me at all. Now that you're human, simply seeing me laugh is enough to scare you shitless." Brandon said, chuckling while shaking his head in disgust.

"...Not exactly true." Alec replied.

Brandon looked back up at the ex-wendigo. "Oh really?" Brandon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've been scared of you for a long time." Alec said.

"You don't say." Brandon said, stretching his arms with a yawn. "You do a very good job at hiding it."

"One learns how to deal with that kind of thing." Alec yawned.

"Considering one with your life style." Brandon said before pulling out his phone. "Jesus, it's 1:00am." Brandon said, checking the time.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what do you mean by 'one with your lifestyle'?" He honestly didn't get it.

Alice scowled. "It's that late? Grrr..."

"We should probably get some sleep." Brandon suggested, stretching on the floor. "You can have the bed tonight, Alice." Alec gave him a stern and angry look before yawning and sitting against the wall he was chained to. Alice laid on the bed and quickly fell asleep. Brandon was conscious long enough to see the others fall asleep, then slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>He was awoken by screaming the next morning.<p>

"What the hell?!" He asked groggily, getting up too quickly. The blood drained from his head and then began pumping back into it, and he quickly came to his senses. "What the hell is happening?!" The scream came from the guard, Stephane. Alex had gone to get Stein. Alice was covered with blood. Alec was dead.

Alice had killed him. He was propped up against the wall in a sitting position, the back of hands laying against the ground, his palms up. H e was holding a bible. Blood surrounded his eyes, whether he still had them or not was a mystery considering Alice had sewn his eyes shut with pieces of hair shed puled out of his head. His mouth was sewn in a smile, once again with his own hair. His throat was cut open, and there was a diagonal cut across his face which had also been sewn together.

He looked like a home-made doll with a lot more blood.

Alice was giggling, obviously quite proud of what she'd done. "What the fuck?" Brandon asked, confused more than anything by the bloodied, lifeless abomination that sat across from him. He then looked down at his shirt and realized that some of the blood must've splattered onto him. "Damn it, that's gonna take a while to get out." Alice just continued to smile and laugh. "Alice? Are you in reality?" Brandon asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"He was ruining everything." she hissed. "It was so much simpler when it was just you and me," Alice said with a grin. "But soon it will only be me, because you'll be dead and sewn up like poor Alec."

"Hmm. I beg to disagree." Brandon said, looking at the abomination with contempt, knowing that he couldn't meet a fate similar to that. Alice grinned at him before jumping on him, knocking him down, and locking her hands around his neck. "Get! Off! Me!" Brandon gagged out, his windpipe being constricted by a tremendous force. Fueled by adrenaline, he shoved both of his hands into Alice's sternum, pushing with all of his strength, nearly crushing the ex-wendigo's rib cage in an attempt to free himself.

Neither of them noticed when Stein walked in with a glass bottle.

However, they both noticed when he hit Alice over the head with it, knocking her out. Spirit soon came in after them, while Stein 'tsk'd at what use to be Alec. "Holy shit." Brandon panted, staring at the unconscious form of Alice. He then felt something on his neck and touched his hand to it. He withdrew his hand and saw that it was blood. "She tried to fucking kill me." He said aloud, still struggling to catch his breath.

"Well, people do crazy things over drugs." Stein replied.

"Yeah," Spirit agreed.

"That shit's fucking mental." Brandon said while shaking his head, still in a state of shock.

"I wouldn't blame her," Spirit replied. "I'd blame who ever gave that stuff in the first place." He then proceeded to pick her up and place her in another cell, chaining her to the wall like they did Alec.

Brandon followed them out and watched, still a little shocked. "I don't think that's going to be enough." Brandon noted, looking at the chains.

"Don't worry, they'll be enough to hold her until tomorrow." Stein replied.

"What's tomorrow?" Brandon asked, following Stein back to his cell.

"We got in touch with her dimension, or they got in touch with us." Spirit said, locking Alice's chains and leaving the cell.

"What? Using the metal we had?" Brandon questioned, remembering the strange material.

"We don't actually know how her dimension came into contact with ours," Stein replied. "But the Lord Death in hers wanted us to give him a day to prepare for both of your arrival."

"Ok. Knowing my luck, he's gonna drag me into it too." Brandon said, a lurking suspicion in his stomach.

"He said he would."

"Great. Just great." Brandon said sarcastically, shaking his head.

Stein raised an eyebrow in confusion, but didn't question him. "You'll be staying in the dorms with Samara and Chrona until then."

"Understood." Brandon said, and followed Stein to the two's dorm.

As they walked through the winding corridors, Stein decided to speak. "So, why did you go hunting after the Magitechnology?" he asked. "You do know it's illegal, right?"

"No, I didn't. Alice told me about it, and it seemed freely practiced in her dimension, so I assumed that either it's legal or didn't even exist." Brandon explained, following the doctor.

"Well, that's her dimension," Stein replied. "Any dimension that has HELL HOUNDS running around as PETS is messed up."

"Huh," Brandon started, processing that price of info. "Alice left out that detail."

"According to her Lord Death, they were genetically engineered."

"Well, from what I understand, her Lord Death is a bit of a freak." Brandon said, recalling all the things Alice said about him.

"Like how?" Stein asked. "He seemed like a perfectly normal teenage boy to me."

"Well, he shoots Alice up with drugs to control her, he drinks, is a womanizer, genetically alters domestic animals, uses magic, kills for fun, led a kishin revolution, should I go on?" Brandon listed, recalling as much as he could.

Stein raised an eyebrow. "Really? He can use magic?"

"Yes, and on top of that, he created a mana glove." Brandon stated.

"Yes, he showed us that." Stein replied. "I think you can add 'show off' to that list of flaws you just said."

"Will do." Brandon said. "Where are their dorms?" He then asked, not recognizing the part of the academy that they were in.

"Just a little further... I think." Stein replied. "It seems Marie has rubbed off on me."

"That would suck." Brandon said. "Trust me, I know."

"I'm positive this is the right way."

"I hope that you're right." Brandon said, doubts beginning to emerge. After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at Samara's dormitory room. Chrona's was the next one over. "Which one's mine?" Brandon asked, looking between the two doors.

"Choose one."

Brandon thought for a little bit before choosing. "I should be fine with Chrona." He said, knowing that he could deal with Ragnarok if need be.

"OK," Stein side, pointing towards the left door. "That's her dormitory room."

"Ok." Brandon said, knocking on the left door.

Chrona shyly opened the door. "H-Hello?"

"Hello, Chrona. Do you mind if I dorm with you tonight?" Brandon asked politely, not knowing how she'd react.

"Um, sure." Chrona said. "Stein said I might be dorming with someone else tonight. What's your name?"

"Brandon." The meister said offering his hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you." Chrona said.

"No it's not." Ragnarok replied.

"As to you, Chrona." Brandon said, completely ignoring Ragnarok.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!" The little... blob replied, springing out of Chrona's back.

"And if I do?" Brandon questioned, not bothering to make eye-contact with the creature.

"You'll get a knuckle sandwich!" it replied.

"I eat knuckle sandwiches for an appetizer." Brandon replied, cracking his neck.

"Ragnorak, why do you have to argue with everyone we meet?"

"Because it's fun!"

"But it's mean!"

"So was our creator, but that didn't stop him from making us!"

"No, no it didn't." Brandon said with a chuckle, shaking his head. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure," Chrona said, tearing up a bit at the mention of their 'creator'.

Brandon noticed the tears and tried to change the subject. "So, what do you do for fun around here?"

"I write poetry." Chrona replied.

"Don't read it, you'll wish you were never born." Ragnarok replied.

"I doubt it." Brandon said, grinning. "Can I read a poem?"

Chrona went over to desk and opened a drawer full of paper. Poems, actually. She dug through them, pulling out a sheet and handing it to Brandon.  
>It was a Haiku labeled 'Father'.<p>

Brandon scanned through the haiku quickly, and then handed the paper back. "That was very good. You're an excellent writer."

Ragnorak snatched the paper out of Chrona's hand. "Well it's good for something CHRONA wrote."

"Hey, give that back!" Chrona said to her weapon.

"Ragnarok, give it back to Chrona." Brandon ordered, an edge of hostility in his voice.

"Why should I? She's MY family, not yours!"

"Because the enforcer of this family is corrupt, so a new one has to step in." Brandon said, sizing up Ragnarok.

"We can take care of ourselves! Right, Chrona?"

"I think I need to go visit Mr. Corner..."

"Prime example. Now give it back." Brandon ordered, his rage flaring a little.

"OK, fine, you bossy-ass bitch." Ragnarok replied, dropping the poem into Chrona's lap.

"Thank you." Brandon replied, letting the crude remark slide.

Chrona hugged the poem to her chest. "D-D you wanna' go outside?"

"I dunno. It's been awhile. I'm afraid i might melt in the sun." Brandon joked, chuckling to himself.

Chrona thought he was serious. "Ah, I'm sorry!"

Brandon looked at her, confused for a second, them realized what she was apologizing for. "No, no. I wouldn't really melt. I was just kidding." Brandon said, hoping that would convince her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, you didn't know." Brandon said, trying to calm Chrona down.

"Do you still want to go outside?" Chrona asked meekly.

"Yeah, sure." Brandon said, since he had forgotten what fresh air was.

"OK, sir." Chrona said standing up. "F-Follow me."

"Ok. And please, call me Brandon." The meister said, following Chrona out of her room.

"O-OK, Brandon," she said, walking out the door with Brandon close behind. The two walked through the maze-like underground until they reached a stairwell, which they took up. They then walked through the academy's halls until they reached the garden. Upon stepping outside, the smell of fresh air and the sun rays on his voice evoked a small amount of happiness in Brandon.

"Good old Mother Nature. How I missed you so." He said, a genuine smile upon his lips.

"Who is that? She looks scary." Chrona said, pointing out another person. It was Alice, only she was in chains, Stein holding said chains.

"Alice?" Brandon questioned, quickly running towards her.

"Take a good, long look at the light, Brandon. It's beautiful." Alice said. "You aren't going to see much of it when we reach my dimension. I'll never see it again."

Brandon turned to gaze out, soaking in the rays. "Gotta say, I'm gonna miss that big star in the sky." Brandon said, looking at the laughing spheroid.

"What are stars?" Alice asked.

"Extremely hot and dense balls of gas that keep burning their fuel until it runs out." Brandon explained.

"That doesn't seem at all like how Kidd described them." Alice said.

"How does he describe them?" Brandon asked, curious as to how twisted Kidd could make the definition.

"He said they were beautiful and that he missed them coming out at night because they're all on earth now." Alice replied.

"Huh. Wonder what he means by that." Brandon replied, a small gust of air blowing on his face.

"He told me that the stars were spirits of those who've died and gone to heaven, but when he became Lord Death something happened and they all came to earth." Alice said. "The sun is dying."

"Might be running out of fuel." Brandon suggested, pondering what that meant.

"My world is completely dark, even in the day." she continued. "That's why Kidd made the Mana gloves. He was looking for another source of energy."

"I'd assume in a universe as technologically advanced as yours, polymer electrolyte membranes would be the primary source of energy." Brandon remarked with a chuckle.

"The animals are dying out as well," she said. "That's why we had to make more."

"Sounds like an environmental collapse to me." Brandon said.

"It is," Alice said. "Maybe that's why he's trying to get in touch with other dimensions, to trade for resources and normal, non-radioactive animals. They're hard to come by in our world."

"That's one of the first acts of benevolence I've heard about your Lord Death doing." Brandon noted, not remembering any other time.

"Really?"

"From what I can recall." Brandon added, compensating for his horrible memory.

"Oh." Alice replied dumbly. "I've never said anything good about My Lord, have I?"

"Yeah, and I doubt any of it is legitimately benevolent, either." Brandon added with a chuckle.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Cause he's a selfish, cold-hearted bastard." Brandon said plainly.

Alice frowned. "No he's not."

"Alice, for most of the time you've worked for him, he's had you drugged out. You don't need your medication. Apparently, it's all just a ruse to keep you tranquil so he can control you." Brandon explained, letting out a deep sigh.

"He's done some good things, too!" Alice said. "Not for many people, just me, but still!" she argued. "Before I met him I was completely illiterate! I wouldn't know half the stuff I know if it weren't for him!"

"He assisted you in becoming literate because he wanted to use you as his damned secretary! Why can't you see he's not the God you think he is?!" Brandon demanded, beginning to get aggravated.

"Hey, it was either that, or execution!" Alice snarled.

Brandon was then shocked, not knowing that those were the circumstances. He then let out a loud sigh, calming his accumulated anger. "Ok, please tell me your side of the story." he said, attempting to rid himself of bias.

"Well, Kidd's not old enough to make the decisions concerning me and the academy. He has to be 21 for that to happen and he's 17 right now. Until then, Stein does everything for him." Alice began. "And because I'm a Kishin I was going to be hanged for aiding Kidd in the revolution. Kidd then ask Stein to trade the execution for fifteen years of labor, and he agreed." She paused. "I also had to agree to the experiments, or the deal was off." Brandon's face was void of emotion, his mind kicking into overdrive in an attempt to find a different way, one that would be better for his ex-weapon. "The people in my dimension are cruel," Alice said, looking into his eyes. "There's no other way."

"Damn it." Brandon said, giving up his quest.

Alice looked down in shame. "You can't break a deal with the Devil."

"Hmm." Brandon grunted, angered in general at the situation.

"I'm sorry," Alice said quietly.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Brandon said quietly, clenching his fists tightly.

"Yes it was." Alice said.

"Did you have a choice?" Brandon asked, calming his breathing.

"No." She said. "But it's my fault because I didn't run when I first met him. I invited him to stay with me, so it's my fault."

"Did you know that what would happen?" Brandon asked, his voice softening.

"I could feel it." Alice said.

He then sighed and shook his head. "Well, I don't know what to tell you then."

"I'm sorry." Alice said softly.

"You aren't apologizing to me, are you?" Brandon asked, his voice still soft.

"This wouldn't be happening if I stayed away from him." Alice replied.

"Well, we wouldn't have had this much fun, either." Brandon said, smiling at Alice. Alice gave him a small smile in return, before she perked up, hearing a brawl on the training field. "The hell?" Brandon asked, jogging off to see what it was. Alice followed, having Stein loosen her handcuffs beforehand, and saw a practice battle between Alex and his weapon and Samara and her weapons. As they neared, the two meisters froze, fearful. Samara, who had seen the aftermath of what Alice did to Alec, just stared at her. Alex, who had seen her torture and kill him, backed away slowly.

"Guys?" Brandon asked, approaching them, curious of their petrified stares. Samara just glanced at Alice, before lowering her gaze. "Oh." Brandon said, realizing their implications. "Listen, it was nothing. She's ok now." Brandon said softly, searching for words to help ease his former students. Samara still avoided their eyes, but Alice's sights were trained on Alex.

Brandon glanced back at the ex-wendigo, and noticed her intense stare. "Alice." Brandon instructed, preparing his muscles to strike if Alice tried anything.

"He thinks he's so much better than me now, I know it." she snarled. "But what he did was just as bad. He just watched when I killed him, he didn't even get Stein until after Alec was dead."

"Alex?" Brandon questioned, knowing that it was most likely true, but just needing confirmation.

"Tell him what you did to help, you little shit." Alice growled at him. "TELL HIM!" she yelled in a raspy voice fed up with his silence. Alex just stood there, his emotions freezing him in place. Cold sweat was apparent on his face and hands, and goosebumps covered his arms. Alice glared daggers into the boy, looking like she would kill him,too if he didn't answer.

"I...I..." He began, tears welling up in his eyes. He then burst in to sobs. "I couldn't do anything! I just couldn't!" He yelling through his sobs, his entire body wrenching with each breath.

"Yes, you could have." Alice hissed.

"I couldn't! You would've killed me! I still can't sleep!" He wretched, Stephane attempting to comfort him.

Alice then grew annoyed. "It's only been a day, of course you can't sleep."

"Alice, go easy on him." Brandon said, placing his arm in front of her in an attempt to stop her. "He's an emotional wreck. That'll be enough punishment to last him a life time." Brandon explained, looking at the sobbing boy, Stephane cradling him like a child.

"He's just as responsible for Alec's death as I am," Alice snarled. "He deserves it."

"C'mon Alice, let's go." Brandon said, attempting to guide the ex-wendigo back to the garden. Brandon had to drag her back, but she complied. Brandon finally reached the garden, where he and Alice both sat down on a bench. "That was a bit harsh, Alice." Brandon commented, attempting to wash Alec's blood out of his overshirt.

"Didn't you hear them arguing the other day?" Alice replied. "He probably WANTED him to die!"

"People sometimes don't realize something until its happened. And then, they're too remorseful to function properly. It's an Achilles heel of humanity." Brandon said, remembering back on most media.

"Oh yeah." Alice said sourly, but then something came to mind. "Hey, Brandon. You know Sid, right? The Zombie teacher? You know how Stein brought him back to life, right? What if he did that with Alec?"

Brandon chuckled to himself. "I don't think Alec would want to live after what you did to him." Brandon joked, taking off his shirt to wring out some of the blood.

Alice frowned. "You're right, he probably wouldn't be able see anymore..."

"Yeah. And I don't think he could live with a permanent smile." Brandon chuckled, putting his shirt back on.

"Actually, I just pinned his mouth like that. It should be fine if Stein removes it."

"What makes you think he will?" Brandon asked, relaxing in the bench.

"Uh... right." Alice replied.

"Hey, when was your Kidd supposed to come?" Brandon asked, his crap memory kicking in.

"Tomorr-" Alice was cut off by Stein, who randomly appeared in the garden with them.

"Change of plans, you're going right now." he said harshly.

"Great. I didn't even get to pack my bags." Brandon said with a grin, standing up.

"You don't have any bags to pack, we left them in Romania." Stein replied.

"It was a joke." Brandon said, glimpsing at something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked, and saw a purple and yellow portal beginning to open in the garden.

"Oh, that must be him." Alice said.

"It would seem so." Brandon said, watching the portal grow and grow.

Suddenly, a small object with a note tied to it flew through the portal and into Alice's hand. She undid the note and read it aloud. "Come through. Both of you. This message will self-destruct in three... two..." The message and object made a tiny explosion in her hand, and it didn't hurt. "Well then..."

"Hmm. Well, ladies first." Brandon said, gesturing towards the portal. Alice then ran towards it, being enveloped by the portal in a matter of seconds. "In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world how she was to get out again." Brandon said, quoting Alice in Wonderland before jumping into the portal after her.

**~New~Divide~Omake~**

Alice rose,feeling tired and sleepy. She was older now, 25. She didn't know how she got to the strange, white room she was in. She did know, however, there were two other people in there. There was an older version of Brandon standing in front of her and a small, black-haired child cowering in one corner. "Brandon?" she asked, wide-eyed

"Hey, you're finally awake!" He exclaimed, stretching to his full 6'4". He offered his hand to lift her up, still curious as to what happened to him.

"Where are we?" Alice asked in her more mature, less harsh voice, taking his hand.

"Fuck if I know. I woke up about an hour earlier. I thought I just had a wild night at the bar!" He joked, his voice deeper then she remembered. His eyes then wandered to her bosoms, and a small trickle of blood began flowing. "Well, you definitely changed."

She then kicked him in the face. "FUCK OFF, I'M MARRIED!"

He then went flying into a wall, embedding deep into it. "Sorry, didnt see the ring." He said, removing himself from the crater. He then straightened out his coat. He was now wearing a long black trench coat, a dark red undershirt, black jeans, and black laced boots.

Alice's eyes then wandered to the boy. "Oh, who is that?"

The little five-year looked at her with a sad, fearful expression. "You forgot me." he said in his adorable, little-boy voice. His eyes were large, red and sad.

Alice's jaw dropped. "ALEC?!" The boy nodded. "You can't be Alec! You're too adorable to be Alec!"

"B-But I am..."

"Holy shit. He's still alive. I could've sworn you stitched him up like a voodoo doll." Brandon said with a chuckle, dusting off his coat.

"AH! I'M SO SORRY!" Alice said, suddenly hugging the five-year old to her chest.

"Why are you hugging me?" he asked, looking at Brandon for help.

"Don't look at me." Brandon said, reaching into his coat. He then opened his breast pocket and pulled out a flask with an odd green and blue inlay. He opened it up and took three long gulps before closing it and replacing it. "Aah, much better." He said, feeling the whiskey slide down his throat, leaving behind a savory burn.

"I'm sorry," Alice said, straightening her pale yellow night gown. She looked around. "It seems we were all taken in our sleep."

"Eh, wouldn't be my first time." Brandon said. His hands then instantly shot to his pockets, where he patted around. "Better, actually. I still have my wallet." He said with a grin.

Alice tugged on the choker she was wearing. It was black silk with a three-toothed skull pendant on it. "Kidd has all of my money." she sighed. "I need to get back to him, he'll be worried."

"Well, good luck with that! Oh, when you find an exit, could you let me know? Thanks." He said, taking out his flask. He then took three more gulps, and stopped before putting it away. "Drink?" He asked, offering Alec the flask.

Alec looked up at him like he was stupid. "I'm too young to drink." he said.

"Ah, of course you are." He said, shaking his head. "Alice?" He asked, offering the flask to her.

"Can't drink, I'm pregnant." Alice said. "...Are you drunk?"

"Nah, just a little...'happy'." He said, gauging his level of intoxication before putting the flask away.

Alec wanted to quickly wanted to change the subject. "Um, so, Alice... Who are you married to?" he asked politely.

"Kidd," Alice replied.

"No shit? Good for you." Brandon said, smiling towards the ex-wendigo.

"So Brandon," Alice began. "Do you have a wife?"

"Nah. I'm a bit too...unstable to hunker down." He said, searching for a good word. "I was going to, but...something happened." He said, his emotion quickly turning to sorrow.

"Oh..." Alice replied. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Shit happens, people change." He said, taking out his flask. He took two more gulps before he heard a sound behind him. In a flash his flask was back in his pocket and his hands behind behind his back. Instantly, a .45 ACP Revolver and a Colt M1911 were pointed at the source of the noise, Brandon's eyes scanning for a possible threat. After that they heard the sound of an intercom.

Alice looked up at the previously blank ceiling and saw a large speaker. "Where'd that come from?"

"Me!" A voice came from the intercom.

Alice rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Pheonix, are you alone?"

"No, Brandon's creator is here too!"

"Who?" Brandon asked, lowering his pistols.

"Our creators have us trapped here." Alice said.

"Yes, and I can change the environment and put more of my characters in there, same with Dronedude." The female voice said. "Watch me change it!"  
>Suddenly the white room was a dimly lit study. It was crowded with books and tables and there was even an abacus. Books were strewn and stacked up all over the floor and beside the crowded bookshelves. Alec had changed as well, he was no longer a toddler but now a sixteen year old boy. The diagonal stitches on his face and neck hadn't been removed, but the rest had. He was sickly thin and his skin was so pale it was practically white. His eyes were blank as well, his hair was messy, unkept and hung limply in front of his face. Dark circle were under his eyes. There was a scowl on his face.<p>

"What the hell?" Brandon responded, looking around his changed enviorment and then at Alec.

"Oh, we haven't even begin the experiment yet." The male voice said, his tone both devoid of emotion and extremely satanic. One of the books on the ground then flew up and struck Brandon in the back of his head.

"Ow! What the fuck, man?!" He demanded, raising his pistols towards the speaker.

Alice gaped. "Alec! What the heck happened to you?!"

"Hmm, he's one of my finest creations~!" The female voice said, making Alec glare up at the intercom.

"Fuck you." he snarled.

"Definitely one of my most creative characters~!"

"Ah ah ah, control your temper, Alec." The male voice said, 25 books flying up and posing to strike Alec.

Alec simply glared at the ceiling. "Good boy!" the female voice, let's just call it Pheonix, said as the books lowered slightly.

Alice looked around, amazed. "Hey, I remember this room! Don't you, Brandon? It was Kidd's study, where he practiced his Alchemy, remember?"

"Yeah, i do." Brandon said with a small grin. "What, couldn't come up with new scenery?"

"Eh, I'm lazy." The male voice, as Pheonix called him Dronedude, said.

"Wow, I've missed this place." Alice said quietly. "He sealed it off after I became pregnant. Didn't want the babies hurting themselves."

"That's awful nice of him." Brandon said, shocked at Kidd's kindness. "By the way, Donedude, why are you doing this to us?"

"Comedic relief." Dronedude replied, flinging another book at Brandon, which Brandon quickly shot to ribbons.

"We could reveal what it was, but that would ruin the fun." Dronedude said with a chuckle. "By the way, if you attempt to damage this speaker, which you can't, we'll make sure to make your future as miserable as humanly possible!"

"Yeah," Pheonix added. "Alec tried to that, so I made him a vampire!"

"...What?" Alice asked.

"A Wendigo addicted to human blood. Remember, blood equals drugs to Wendigos~!"

"Good one, Pheonix. We can also control every aspect about you! Watch." Dronedude said, before a bright light replace where Brandon was standing. In a moment, he reappeared, but different. She now had breasts, and large ones at that. Brandon then looked down in shock.

"Dude! C'mon! Give me my nuts back!" She demanded, becoming very angry.

Pheonix laughed. "Niiiiiiiiiiice!" Alice giggled. Alec just stared at them like he was going to eat them.

Or drink their blood.

"Thank you." Dronedude said, chuckling to himself. Brandon simply stared at the speaker impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground. "Fine, fine. I'll change you back." Dronedude said, a white light reappearing where Brandon once was. Again, it was gone an instant later, and regular Brandon reappeared.

"Not cool, man. Not cool." Brandon said, holstering his revolver.

"Oh, you're lucky, Brandon. Alice, not so much." Pheonix said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Yeah... Alec only goes after girls. Hehe."

"In that case, here." Brandon said, tossing his revolver to Alice.

"Lucky I changed you back when I did, huh?" Dronedude asked, still laughing a small amount to himself.

"It's a good thing he can't see you." Pheonix said, making Alec hiss. "But you should know he never misses a dose of his precious blood~!"

"I'm assuming he's blind then?" Brandon inquired.

"Alice scratched his eyes out, have you noticed how they're completely blank? They're fake." Pheonix replied.

Brandon quickly looked at Alec, and saw that his eyes were blank. "Huh. Must've overlooked that feature." Brandon said, taking a swig from his flask.

"Oh yeah, you know that refilling flask? That was my brainchild, not yours." Dronedude said, aware that Alice and Alec didn't know that it was infinite.

"Hmmmm, you know, Dronedude, I think I should give Alec one of those now, to keep him from, uh, drinking Alice." Pheonix said, as a bottle full of blood appeared in Alec's hand. "The characters aren't supposed to hurt each other in this. Only we can."

"Aw, it would've been fun to watch these three fight to the death!" Dronedude groaned, sounding saddened.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Brandon asked, looking with a mix of shock and disgust at the speaker.

"The same that's wrong with you." Dronedude replied.

"Y'know, that would've been pretty funny, but I don't think Kidd would want his study to be messed up." Pheonix replied.

"Touché, touché." Dronedude replied, audibly mulling it over.

"Cruel bastards." Alec spat.

"Alec, we can take that blood away just as easily as we gave it to you." Dronedude warned, the blood floating out of his hand slightly.

"Mine!" Alec snarled, grabbing the bottle and hiding behind a stack of books to drink it greedily, a little bit of color returning to his skin.

"Greedy bastard." Dronedude said with a chuckle while Brandon looked at the boy with a small bit of sympathy.

"Hehe, poor guy." Pheonix chuckled, making Alec glare at the ceiling, a crazed expression on his face. Blood rimmed his mouth.

"Well, this was your doing." Dronedude said, watching the blood-crazed Alec.

He snarled in response. "I find it funny how you don't like being controlled, but you'll do anything for anyone when it comes to your blood." Pheonix taunted.

"It's like money for greed-obsessed bastards." Dronedude added.

Alice rushed over to Alec and tried to shield him from their view, though she couldn't see any cameras "Leave him alone!" she snarled.

"Why are you defending him? If we didn't give him blood, he'd be sucking it out of you veins right now." Dronedude inquired, knowing that what he said was true.

"Because it's hurting him!" Alice snapped, seeing Alec as nothing but a defenseless child.

"Look who's talking." Dronedude said, knowing what she's done.

"Dude, not cool." Brandon said, looking up at the speaker.

"Well, it is technically her fault he's addicted to blood." Pheonix replied, earning a snarl from both wendigos.

"Um, let's not turn them against us too much." Dronedude suggested, noting their angry attitudes.

Alice hissed at them, while Alec had an uncomfortable expression on his face, fidgeting around a little.

He didn't like being this close to people!

"Pheonix, what do you think we should do with them?" Dronedude asked, turning to his companion next to the control panel.

"Hmmmmmm, let's change the scenery first." It was back to a white room, but there were doors there that led to other rooms. "Maybe we should add a couple more characters?"

"Should be fun." Dronedude replied, smirking a bit. "Whose behind door number one?" He asked as he watched Brandon open the first door. The door opened into a plain white bedroom-even the bed was white. Samara was in it. She smiled, not saying anything, before leaving, grabbing Alec, hurrying the confused teen in the room, and locking the door.

"The implications..." Alice said, freaked out. Especially since there was a bed in there. Brandon simply started snickering knowing the chances of that happening. "What's in the other door?" Alice asked.

"Hell if i know." Brandon said with a shrug, opening it. The door creaked open, and a familiar world, consumed with fire, was what his eyes met. "Ah, insanity dreams. Wonderful." He said, closing the door.

Alice became slightly flushed when she heard some moans coming from the first door. "Uh... lets ch-check door th-three..."

Brandon simply shrugged and opened the next door. "Lucky bastard's getting laid..." Brandon grumbled to himself, looking to what secrets the door held. This time, Brianna came out of it. "Oh, hey Brianna. Long time no see." Brandon said, surprised to see her.

"Hi, Brianna!" Alice said, walking up to her. "It's been such a long time! How have you been?"

"I've been good. I gotta go now, hubby's waiting." She said with a grin, and slipped back into the door.

"Wait, who?" Alice asked, confused.

"She's married? Damn, everyone's getting tied down." Brandon said, becoming a bit depressed.

"Well, Brandon," Pheonix said. "You've got it better than Alec. He's been killed twice!"

"What?" Brandon asked, looking up at the speaker.

"Go check for yourself." Dronedude said, a chuckle in his voice at watching Alec get murdered.

"He gets shot and decapitated in his side-story." Pheonix said. "And in the alternate ending, he gets sent to an asylum. There are several other alternate endings, but I'm not going to spoil them."

"That sucks." Brandon said, mulling over the new info. "What's happening to him now?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's getting killed. Again." Pheonix replied. "Really, his life just gets worse after you and Alice leave."

"Oh. Well, it sure sucks to be him." Brandon said with a shrug, not really caring for the boy's suffering.

"No, really." Pheonix said. "Could you imagine living with a computer chip in your brain that makes you do anything for the person you hate the most?"

"Yeah. It's called having a wife." Brandon mused, forgetting that there were two women in the room. Alice then hit him upside the head with a frying pan, and a huge dictionary flew towards Brandon's... 'lower regions'. "Oh dear mother of god..." Brandon breathed, pain radiated from both of his heads. He then collapsed on the floor, stifling back tears.

"Be aware of your surroundings, Brandon." Dronedude whistled.

"And be aware of who's listening, asshole." Pheonix shouted down at him.

"I think he got the message, Pheonix." Dronedue said, watching his creation curl up into the fettle position.

"Oh well." Pheonix said. "Oh, by the way, Alec didn't really die again in this. We just showed you a clip, he's still having sex with his little girlfriend. Who he almost ends up killing."

"TMI," Alice said.

"I knew it!" Brandon called, sticking his hand up in victory, though still too pained to move his face.

"Knew what?" Pheonix asked.

"They were banging!" Brandon said, mustering the strength to lift his head.

"Yes, and by now he's probably draining Samara." Pheonix replied. "She's used to it, so don't go in there."

"Ok, I wasn't going to anyways. I don't wanna see that shit." Brandon said, shivering at the mental image.

"Yeah, you don't." Pheonix replied.

"So, what's behind door number four?" Brandon asked, mustering enough strength to stand and open the door.

"Hmmm... What DID we put in there?" Pheonix asked.

"Why are you looking at me? My memory's just as shitty as his is!" Dronedude responded, gesturing towards Brandon on the monitor. Brandon then opened the door, and it led to a boat. Suddenly, Lonely Island appeared, and they started performing I'm On A Boat.

"Dude, wtf?" Pheonix chuckled, while Alice just stared at it, backing away slowly.

"Can we leave now?"

"Sure." Brandon said, leaving the door and closing it.

"Aw, I liked that song." Dronedude said, sounding a bit saddened.

"I'll have Kidd come and get Alice," Pheonix said. "WE need to start writing the actual story again."

"Aw, I was having fun just fuckin' around." Dronedude said, saddened once more. "Besides, I don't think Alec would be too happy about that." He said, tapping the monitor displaying the first room.

"Eh, we'll leave him here. I'm pretty sure he's smart enough to get out of here with out killing someone."

"That makes one of us." Dronedude said, beginning to shut down the excess controls.

"Don't worry, we're in Kidd's house. That was just his illusion room." Pheonix said, shutting down the rest of the control's, thus cancelling the illusion.

"Well, that was fun and useless." Dronedude said, standing up to stretch.

"Yep," Pheonix replied, yawning. "Lets get back to writing."


	47. Chapter 47

**New Divide Part 2: Down the Rabbit Hole**

In another second, they were both laying side by side in a desert of blood-colored sand, it was night-time, or so it seemed. Brandon slowly arose, dusting the red sand off his clothes. Alice also sat up, shaking her head to rid herself of the sand. She looked surprised as she saw a third person beside of Brandon, unconscious. He was a similar version of Brandon, sharing every physical feature as he. However, he wore a red and black three piece suit and where skunk should have been, there was madness material. "Hello Alice." He said with a grin, his voice occupying a higher, lower, and regular pitch.

Alice turned to face the normal Brandon. "Well that proves it." she said. "You look dead sexy in a suit."

"Oh, thanks." Brandon said, looking back and forth between Alice and his madness self. "Would you mind getting back inside my head please?"

"Hell no! This place is amazing!" The madness replied, as giddy as a school girl. At that moment, it began to rain. Blood.

"Welcome to the Bloody Desert." Alice said, standing.

"Ah, this place keeps getting better and better!" The madness exclaimed, spinning and skipping in the rain. Alice just looked at him like he was crazy.

But then again, he WAS crazy.

Alice sighed, watching the personification of Brandon's madness dancing in the rain/blood. "You need a name."

"How about Marty?" The madness offered, thinking up a name.

"Nah," Alice said. "That doesn't really fit you much and is kind of a turn-off. What about Cameron? That's a cute-slash-sexy name."

"I like it." He said, agreeing to it. Brandon just stared at what was occurring in front of him in disbelief.

Alice turned to face Brandon. "What?"

"Your seriously hitting on him...huh." Brandon said, not able to process what was happening.

"Well, he's you, so technically I was hitting on you."

"That's what's confusing me." Brandon said, rubbing his temples to alleviate the oncoming headache.

"Forget him, Alice. He's a pussy." Cameron said, grinning at her.

"Threesome?" Alice asked with a lewd grin.

"Hmm?" The two males asked, lewd grins growing on their faces simultaneously.

"Not now, wait 'till we get to a bed." Alice chuckled.

"Damn it." Brandon sighed, beginning to walk to Death City.

"You got us both worked up." Cameron groaned, following Brandon.

"C'mon, hurry up," she said breaking into a jog. "I want you guys to meet My Lord!"

"Wait 'till we reach a bed. I'll show you your Lord then." Cameron said, another lewd grin on his lips as he followed Alice.

"Good one." Brandon said, high-fiving Cameron while jogging. Alice's whole face turned bright red.

"You think I'm bad? You ain't seen nothing yet." Brandon said with a chuckle, both him and Cameron seeing her face turn colors.

Alice turned away from them and decided to change the subject. "D-Do either of you know Alchemy?"

"I'm familiar with the topic, but never done it before." Brandon said, Cameron jogging in silence.

"Me and My Lord are trying to learn it," Alice said. "Would you like to assist us?"

"Sure, why not." Brandon said with a shrug.

"And what'll we get in return?" Cameron asked, the lewd grin on his face again.

"You'll be more powerful for one thing." Alice replied, still blushing.

Cameron snorted. "I have more power than anything you could think of. I don't want power. I want something else." He said, his grin growing wider.

"C'mon dude, back off." Brandon warned, trying to calm Cameron down. Alice blushed even brighter, becoming slightly uncomfortable and fidgeting a bit. "Dude, seriously." Brandon warned, his voice becoming sterner.

"C'mon, you know you want it, too." Cameron shot back, gesturing towards Alice.

"Brandon, you won't be able to access your madness here, since he's left your body." Alice said. "C-Can we please just d-drop it?"

Brandon sighed. "Fine." He said, drooping his head in defeat. Cameron simply smirked smugly at Brandon. "I can still beat your ass." Brandon threatened, and Cameron backed off a bit.

Alice sighed. "Men." she huffed.

"It only gets worse." Brandon assured, Cameron chuckling behind him. Alice just shook her head, the blush never leaving her face.

Cameron then jogged up next to Alice and whispered to her. "You're into me, aren't you?" He asked, knowing the answer but just wanting confirmation.

"Um... yeah?" Alice replied, not exactly sure what to say.

"Good." He said with a grin, falling back behind again.

Alice blinked. 'What was that about?' she thought.

Brandon then jogged up next to Cameron. "You asked her, didn't you?" He whispered, knowing the answer.

"Why should I waste my breathe when you already know?" Cameron replied, seeming lax.

"Stay away from her. I don't want you turning her into something like me." Brandon warned, his voice stern and harsh.

"Ok, ok. I won't make a move." Cameron said in mock surrender, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Good." Brandon said, falling behind him once more. A few seconds later, they arrived at the looming building they assumed was Gallows Manor.

Only, it didn't look like Gallows Manor. Instead it was an eight-story Victorian-era house surrounded by cobblestone. It was a majestic house, colored in dark, yet soothing, hues.

"Interesting place." Brandon commented, following Alice through the front gate.

Cameron stood there a second, admiring the building. "I like it." He said finally, grinning as he followed the duo.

"Yeah. It's a lot bigger inside, he's using magic to make it look different." Alice replied, opening the door. She walked in freely, but when Brandon and Cameron tried coming in, they were pushed back by a soft cushion of air inside the doorway that wouldn't let them in.

"Um, a little help, Alice?" Brandon asked, repeatedly getting pushed out by the gust of wind.

"Oh, I forgot." Alice said, turning. "Brandon, Cameron, I invite you in." Brandon walked in slowly, apprehensive in case another wind gust tried to push him out. Cameron, however, walked freely, as if he owned the house. "Now, before you try to make yourselves at home, you have some ground rules to follow, actually, only one. Kidd gets kinda' touchy about this one, doesn't like it when people disobey it." Alice said.

"And that is?" Brandon asked, grabbing Cameron by the collar so that he didn't wander too far away.

Alice grinned. "Don't follow any rules!"

Cameron grinned sadistically, breaking free of Brandon's grip. "I think I'm gonna love your Kidd." He said, walking off to explore the house.

"Very interesting rule." Brandon said, following Alice.

"You guys are gonna' love him." Alice smiled. "I know I made him seem kind of like an ass, but he's actually really sweet."

"Eh, I'll try to be unbiased." Brandon said, following Alice to wherever she was going. She led him a few floors up, leading him into a very messy, dimly lit study. There were books upon books piled everywhere, bookshelves about to burst. There several tables, once again, covered with books and laboratory things. There was an abacus on one of them. Among them was a person, a person who was very hard to spot against the clutter. He was wearing old, wirey, Benjamin-Franklin-style reading glasses, reading a book that was probably a thousand years old, at least. He closed it with no regard for the fragile pages and tossed it behind him, taking the reading glasses off, folding them and putting them in his coat pocket.

Now that Brandon had a good look at him, he could see the person had a childish face, tired yellow eyes, and black hair. The white Lines of Zanzu were complete around his hair, and he was wearing an all-black uniform. He was tall, very tall, almost seven feet and had to bend over to shake Brandon's hand. "Hello, good sir. I am Lord Death, who are you?"

"I am Brandon Pazzo. It's nice to finally meet you." Brandon said, surprised at the chivalry Lord Death was showing.

"'Hi, Alice, how've you been?' 'Oh, good thanks, Kidd.'" Alice mocked sarcastically to the air, a bit annoyed at being ignored.

"Oh, sorry, Alice." Kidd said. Brandon backed off so that they could speak. "So, Alice, you didn't get hurt or anything while you were there, right?" Kidd asked, looking over her arm. "Nothing happened, right?"

Alice chuckled. "I'm fine." she grinned.

"Hey, where's Cameron?" Brandon wondered aloud, looking for his madness self.

"Who?" Kidd asked. "I don't think I've met this Cameron, yet..." he trailed off. "Who are you?"

"I didn't tell you?" Brandon asked, unsure if his memory was right or not. "I'm Brandon Pazzo."

Kidd looked confused and dazed. "Oh, yes. That's right..."

"Sorry," Alice whispered. "He's been a little... off since he became Lord Death."

"Heh, welcome to the 'Shit Memory' club." Brandon said with a chuckle.

Kidd raised an eyebrow in confusion. "..."

"We should look for Cameron." Alice said.

"Who?"

"He's kind of...ah, I'm just going to have to explain everything to you." Brandon said, taking a deep breath. "I was born with insanity in my soul, which allows me to achieve great power. This, however, erodes away my sanity. The madness can also manifest itself in a human form and leave my body, hence Cameron." Brandon explained, taking a deep breath. "Oh, Cameron was her idea, by the way." Brandon added, pointing to Alice.

Kidd was about to open his mouth, but Alice cut him off. "Don't even THINK about using them to destroy Russia. I know we're dealing with resources issues, but that isn't the answer!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!"

"If you destroyed Russia, where would we get vodka from?" Brandon asked, making a stereotypical joke.

Kidd looked horrified, taking the joke seriously. "Oh my god, you're right!"

"Judging by your expression, I assume you're a drinker?" Brandon asked, noting Kidd's reaction.

"Yes," both Kidd and Alice replied simultaneously.

"Good to know." Brandon said, guessing that Cameron was looking for the booze. "If you enjoy your alcohol, you might want to find Cameron. He's probably already looting your liquor cabinet."

Before anyone knew what was happening, Kidd had run to the kitchen in the blink of an eye. Alice chuckled good-naturedly. "Follow me."

"A heavy drinker as well." Brandon chuckled, following Alice.

"Eh, we both are." Alice said, leading him down to the marble kitchen where they saw Kidd and Cameron were already getting along well, each with a very expensive bottle of wine.

Brandon just chuckled to himself, soaking in the absurdity of his situation. "Funny how things work out." He muttered to himself, seating himself at the table.

"Yeah," Alice chuckled.

"You sir, have an excellent taste in alcohol." Cameron said, toasting his fourth glass with Kidd's before downing half the glass.

Kidd chuckled before noticing Alice and Brandon. "Oh, you guys were fast~!" he noted. "Cameron here was just asking if he can share a room with you, Alice."

"What'd you tell him."

"I said he could." Kidd said. Brandon's face stayed impartial, though inside he was cursing Cameron with everything he knew.

"If that's ok with you." Cameron said, flashing a grin at Brandon, who flipped him off in reply.

"Oh well," Alice said. "You're the Landlord."

"Oh, Alice?" Kidd asked.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me if he tries anything. I'll kick him out if he does."

Alice smiled. "Thanks, Kidd." Cameron's face then went to one of shock, and Brandon grinned at him.

"Oh, shut up." Cameron said, flipping Brandon the bird.

"Well, anything without your permission, that is." Kidd added.

"OK." Alice replied. Cameron again flashed a grin at Brandon, but Brandon ignored it.

"While on the topic of housing, where will I be staying?" Brandon asked, attempting to change the topic.

"Oh, you'll be staying in one of the rooms near the attic." Kidd said.

"That's where I sleep," Alice explained. "In the attic."

"Interesting choice." Brandon said, shrugging a bit. "Cameron, lay off the booze."

"Fuck you."

"You gonna make me beat your ass?" Brandon inquired, watching Cameron down the rest of the wine. Alice chuckled, and, somehow, Kidd was too drunk to care.

Even though he only drank half the bottle.

"Who are you, my mom? It does jack shit to me!" Cameron shot back, his temper flaring.

"I don't give two fucks about you! It's that you already drank two of his bottles!" Brandon yelled, gesturing to the two empty bottles rolling around on the floor.

Kidd yawned. "I'll have the maids escort you to your rooms." he said sleepily, before turning towards the staircase and yelling. "ELIZABETA! DIANA!"

Soon two maids, both with silver hair and light blue eyes, came into the kitchen. Elizabeta had long hair and an hourglass figure, while Diana's curled around her shoulders and had more of a pear shape. "Yes, My Lord?" they asked in unison.

Kidd gestured towards Cameron. "Escort Alice and him to her room, please, Elizabeta." He gestured toward Brandon. "Escort him to the foot of the Attic, Diana."

"Yes, My Lord." they both replied in unison. The trio then followed the maids to their respectable room, where at the entrance to the attic the group split. Alice and Cameron went into the attic, and Brandon followed the maid to his room.

"Nice room." Cameron said, walking into Alice's bedroom.

The walls were a plain tan and there was a collection of knives on the wall opposite the bed. The bed itself was covered with a silk black sheet and blanket. Above hung the German and Prussian flags. There was a dresser on one side covered with old foreign artifacts and a single porcelain doll with black hair and blue eyes. "Really?" Alice asked. "It looks rather plain to me."

"Soundproof?" Cameron asked, surveying the room.

"Uh, yeah," Alice replied. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Cameron asked, flashing a lewd grin.

Alice's face turned bright red. "W-Well, it's soundproof to humans. If I scream, Kidd'll hear."

"Who says you'll be screaming?" Cameron asked, grinning a little wider.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to be kicked out on your first day here." Alice said, taking a step away from him.

Cameron took her signal and decided to back off. "I guess not." He said with a shrug, the grin instantly vanishing from his face. "Also, I know you have a secret stash of booze up here, so would you mind?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can have sex with me?" she asked.

"No, I just like to drink, in case you couldn't tell." He replied, telling the truth. "However, if that happened, I wouldn't mind." Alice narrowed her eyes before pulling open a small door in the wall. Behind the door was a keypad, and Alice entered something in it, not letting Cameron see the pass code, and the wall opened into a closet filled to the brim with beer, wine and champagne. "Thank you." Cameron said, taking a heavy beer. Alice took a bottle of champagne, closed the wall and sat on the bed. She easily opened the lid and took a few sips of the alcoholic substance. "Cheers." Cameron said, offering his beer for a toast. Alice bumped her champagne bottle lightly to his beer bottle and drank. Cameron drank as well, downing half the bottle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Branfon sat in his room, staring at the ceiling, cringing at the thoughts of what the two could possibly be doing. "Fuck this, I need a drink." He said, standing up and making his way down stairs. When he came to the kitchen, he found Kidd on the floor, his wine finished, presumably passed out. Brandon walked over to the passed out corpse, and knelt down by it. "Hey, Kidd? You ok?" He asked, shaking the reaper's shoulder.<p>

Kidd hissed in response and batted his hand away. "Get out and lemme sleep." He sounded more tired and drunk than angry and drunk.

"Whatever." Brandon said, standing up. He then searched the cupboards until he found a large mixing bowl. He then placed it next to Kidd's head. "In case you puke." Was all Brandon said before going to the refrigerator.

"Shut up," Kidd replied before one of the maids, once again with silver hair and blue eyes, and sighed. She walked in and practically dragged Kidd to the living room, plopping his almost-weightless body on the couch. She walked back in and began sweeping.

"Please excuse the Young Master," she said.

"It's ok. I've dealt with drunks before." Brandon said, grinning in a friendly manner. He then returned to searching the fridge. "There's seriously nothing to drink here, except for booze." He said with a sigh, closing the door.

"I believe Alice might have something to drink in her room." The maid replied.

"Thank you." Brandon replied before walking briskly to the attic. Before entering, Brandon decided to knock on the door, confused by the utter silence on the other side of the door. "Alice? Are you there?" He heard an 'eep' from the other side, seeing a little bit of red liquid flowing under the door way.

If only he knew it was champagne.

"Alice?!" He exclaimed, kicking the door down. "What the fuck did you-oh." He stopped, seeing that it was only Alice's spilled champagne.

"Hah, you're such a drama queen." Cameron said, relaxing back into Alice's bed.

"Fuck you." Brandon growled.

"Want something to drink?" Alice said, a slight German accent to her voice, proving she was a little drunk.

"Actually, yeah. The maid said you might've had something that wasn't alcoholic." Brandon said, evoking a chuckle from Cameron.

"Oh, just drink the booze, you pussy." Cameron said, chuckling harder.

"Screw off!"

Alice giggled a drunk little giggle. "Nope, sorry." she chuckled.

"Fine. I don't trust Cameron enough to go out and get a drink from a store." Brandon said with a sigh, earning the middle finger from Cameron. "Got any whiskey?"

"Uh, I think so." Alice said, once again addressing the alcohol-closet and pulling out a flask. She tossed it at Brandon. "Here ya' go~!" she giggled.

"Thanks." He said, catching it. He then looked it over, intrigued by the odd wood inlay. He then opened it up, and took a deep swig. "Ah, much better." He said, a savory burn sliding down his throat.

"Ay, look who finally grew a pair!" Cameron exclaimed, getting a Brooklyn salute in return. Alice burst out laughing before grabbing herself a beer.

Brandon took another swig, surprised at the flask being suddenly empty. "What the hell?" He asked, looking into it.

"You drank it all." Alice giggled, opening her next drink and getting Brandon some more whiskey.

"Thanks." He said, taking a swig. An idea then popped into his head. He then walked out of the room and down the stairs, to where Kidd was beginning to regain consciousness. "Hey Kidd, mind if I use your lab real quick?" Brandon asked, taking another swig from the flask.

"The basement's off-limits," he groaned. "You can use Alice's though."

"Ok. Where's that?" Brandon asked, preparing his mind to memorize the route.

"Go ask." Kidd replied, covering his head with a pillow. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out!" he snapped when Brandon paused.

Brandon walked out briskly, slightly intimidated by the reaper. "Well, someone's cranky." He said to himself when he was half way to the attic. He then entered Alice's room, closing the door behind him. "Hey Alice, do you mind if I use your lab quick?" He asked, glancing at Cameron down another beer.

Alice sighed. "Kidd yelled at you when you asked, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Brandon replied, taking a final swig from his flask.

"Yeah, one of the unwritten laws of the universe is never interrupt Kidd while he's trying to sleep or wake him up when he is." Alice replied, slurring a bit and tossing her beer bottle to the side, yawning. "I'll show you where it is."

"Thanks." Brandon said, stumbling a little, knowing that his motor skills were worsened by the booze.

"Easy there, big man." Cameron mused, a small mound of bottles by his feet.

"Quit taunting him." Alice replied in her ever-thickening accent.

"Or what?" Cameron replied, most likely the most sober of the trio.

"I dunno." Alice giggled, almost tripping down the steps.

"Careful, there." Brandon said, attempting to steady her. However, by moving too quickly, Brandon fell into Alice, causing the two to end up in a pile at the base of the steps, with Brandon taking most of the impact. "Sorry." He said, Alice lying across his chest.

Alice giggled. "Everything is so sparkly~!"

"Oh god..." Brandon said, struggling to gain the strength required to stand. "You're completely blitzed." Alice laughed, trying to stand but falling back on top of Brandon. "Alright, guess I'm just gonna have to carry you back to your room." Brandon said, standing up and lifting Alice so that she could ride piggyback on him.

"Ich liebe dich!" she giggled, snuggling into his back.

Brandon blushed a little, knowing enough German to translate it. "Ist, dass Sie sprechen, oder der Alkohol?" He replied, pretty sure that was the right way of saying it.

"Mich," she replied, yawning. "Ich denke..."

Brandon chuckled. "Warten Sie, bis morgens Ihre Entscheidung treffen zu können." He replied, smiling to himself.

"OK, Mein liebe." She yawned.

"Seien Sie sich bewusst, dass Cameron können Sie vergewaltigen" Brandon said, noticing Alice's weakened state.

"Ich werde in Ordnung sein."

Brandon then remembered something from earlier that day, and a lewd grin grew upon his lips. "Still up for that threesome?" He asked, his grin growing a bit bigger.

Alice yawned, snuggling into Brandon. "Huh?"

"Nothing." Brandon said, his grin quickly becoming a warm smile.

"Maybe tomorrow." she yawned, snuggling into Brandon's back a little more.

Brandon then carried Alice back up the stairs, wobbling a bit but retaining his balance, and brought her into her room. Cameron looked up at Brandon with a lewd smile, but a shake of the head quickly dismissed it. "Why not?" Cameron asked, disappointed and aggravated.

"Because she's so drunk she'll probably bite your dick off." Brandon shot back, lying her down in her bed.

Alice giggled. "Lass mich in Ruhe, Cameron."

Cameron growled, his testosterone level not falling. Brandon quickly noticed this, and decided to take action. "Get out." Brandon said, pointing towards the door.

"What?" Cameron asked, blinking in disbelief.

"I said, get out. You're gonna try to make a move tonight, and I'm not gonna let that happen. Now, Get. Out." Brandon explained, pointing towards the door again.

"Where am I supposed to sleep then?" Cameron asked, still in shock.

"In my room. Now shoo." Brandon said, glaring at the madness. Cameron then got up with a scowl and left the room, heading into Brandon's room.

Alice yawned. "Danke, Brandon."


	48. Chapter 48

"Gern geschehen." Brandon replied, yawning as well. "Mind if I sleep in here tonight?"

"Go ahead," Alice said, as Brandon laid her on the king-sized bed. She scooted over a bit, climbing under the black silk covers. Brandon laid down next to her, sinking into the luxurious bed. Alice snuggled closer to him, hugging his arm and falling asleep. Brandon smiled a small smile to himself before falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up with a pounding headache the next morning, becoming startled when she saw Brandon. But then she recognized that he wasn't Cameron, calmed down and hugged him. "Good morning." she said.<p>

"Morning." He said with a yawn. He had a small headache and his throat was parched, but he felt pretty good overall.

"Hey, I thought Cameron was supposed to be sleeping in here." Alice said, sitting up and stretching.

"We'll, he's too much of a horny bastard to be around a drunk girl, so I sent him to my room." Brandon replied, remembering last night, though it was a bit hazy.

"Oh, thanks." Alice said.

"No problem. Besides, I don't wanna get kicked out because of his raging libido." Brandon replied with a chuckle.

Alice yawned. "Ah, I feel great, which is weird because hangovers usually suck," she paused before looking him in the eye. "Did I say or do something embarrassing last night? Cause that usually happens when I'm drunk."

"You said something about being mien liebe." Brandon said, his memory impaired even farther than normal.

"Oh," Alice said nonchalantly, before her widened and her face turned bright red. "OH!"

Brandon just chuckled, shaking his head. "It's ok if it was the alcohol speaking. I'd understand." Brandon said, smiling warmly.

"You know what they say, there are only two kinds of people who tell the truth: drunks and children." Alice replied.

"Cause their too naïve to hold secrets." Brandon mused, coming up with a quick hypothesis.

"True." Alice yawned. "Huh, Kidd's usually up by now, being loud and complaining. I wonder what's wrong."

"Probably hungover." Brandon said, rising up in the bed to stretch.

"That's usually what he's complaining about."

"Well, he is a heavy drinker, and ironically, a light weight." Brandon said with a chuckle, relaxing back into the bed.

"Something's wrong," Alice said, growing concerned and running downstairs.

"This is certainly a way to wake up in the morning." Brandon said, throwing on his jeans before dashing downstairs.

When they arrived downstairs, at the foot of the attic, Cameron was pinned to the wall with at least ten knives. Kidd's bedroom door was open. The Reaper was sitting up, looking extremely pissed and ready to throw another knife at Cameron. He'd slept in his jeans, but he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Uh, a little help, guys?" Cameron asked, straining to look at the two. Brandon just started cracking up.

"NEXT TIME YOU WAKE ME UP, I'LL BITE YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF!" Kidd shouted, while Alice just laughed.

"Oh, you've already gotten on his bad side. Did you know that's almost impossible for most people?" she asked.

"Lucky me." Cameron said, straining to get off the wall.

"C'mon Cameron, that's no way to make a first impression." Brandon said with a chuckle, taking it in good nature. Cameron simply stuck out his middle finger while glaring at the meister.

"What have I told you about the unwritten laws of the universe?" Alice asked. "The number one rule is never wake Kidd up when he's sleeping."

"You never-oh wait." Cameron stopped mid sentence, remembering the previous night.

Kidd then smiled at Alice before climbing out of bed, pulling a black turtle-neck on, even though it was practically burning outside, and dug through his nightstand before handing something to Alice. "I forgot to give you your glasses yesterday. Here ya' go." he said in a care-free, happy manner, completely different from his previous mood. Alice took the square-ish, black glasses and put them on.

"Uh... thanks." Alice replied, somewhat creeped out.

Brandon turned and looked at Alice, and blood began trickling out of his nose. "Dear mother of god, the moe..." He breathed as Cameron struggled to free himself. Alice blushed in response while Kidd chuckled at them.

"Seriously guys, help." Cameron said, constantly struggling. Brandon snapped out of his trance and removed the ten knives, returning them to Kidd.

"Thank you," Kidd said, before slipping into a closet behind him.

"What the..?" Alice opened the closet door and he was gone. "WHERE THE HECK DID HE GO?!"

"Um, Chris Angel Mind Freak?" Brandon offered, examining the now-empty closet.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. He's most likely either dead or erased from history here." Brandon said, thinking of a likely cause.

"Eh, he probably used that creepy-ass time magic his Aunt Mabaa taught him." Alice replied.

"Lucky bastard." Cameron growled, a little envious of Kidd's magic.

"Oh, that reminds me! My Mana Glove should be fixed by now. Either of you want to come with me to the repair shop?" Alice asked.

"Sure!" Both replied, causing both to look at each other awkwardly.

"OK," Alice replied. "I might be stopping by the store later on, so bring some money."

"Got it." Brandon said, patting his pocket to make sure he still had it. "I'm gonna through on the rest of my clothes, so I'll be right back."

"But you don't have any..." Alice said, watching Brandon climb the stairs. "Eh, he'll figure it out when he gets up there."

"I forgot my shirt, remember?" He called back, while Cameron snickered in the corner.

"Oh," Alice said. "I thought he slept in it..."

"He sometimes dream strips if he falls asleep in his clothes." Cameron explained with a shrug. "Usually he only does it when he's in a bed, though." This made Alice giggle, thinking of the implications. "I know what you're thinking, and yes, it has happened before." Cameron said, a slightly lewd grin on his face.

"Oh, just wow." Alice whispered, not wanting Brandon to here her voice from upstairs.

Brandon then came down the stairs, hastily throwing on his over shirt. "Ok, what'd I miss?" He asked, panting slightly from rushing.

"Nothing," Alice replied a bit too quickly.

Brandon's face then went blank, and he turned to Cameron."What did you tell her." He stated monotonously.

"Oh, just the night of the Anniversary." Cameron said with a whistle. Brandon just sighed and punched Cameron in the shoulder.

Alice tilted her head. "Hmm, what's that?"

"The Anniversary party of the Academy." Brandon responded, slightly confused.

"Um..." Alice shifted uncomfortably. She didn't know what that was.

"You probably don't know." Brandon said, coming to that conclusion. "In December, there's a huge party at the academy to celebrate its founding."

"Oh, I think I heard Kidd talking to Stein about it once," Alice said. "He wanted to change the date to the day he became a Kishin Lord."

"Sounds like something he would do." Brandon said with a nod.

"Stein said if he wanted to change it, he should make it the day he turned back into a reaper." Alice added.

"That would probably be a better choice." Cameron added, leaning against the wall.

Alice frowned. "I don't think Kidd would agree. He thinks he's weaker now."

"Hmm." Brandon grunted in amusement. "He's a god, and he thinks he's weaker."

Alice nodded. "He thinks being Lord Death makes him weaker than a Kishin Lord."

Brandon simply chortled, shaking his head. "Nothing's ever good enough for him, is it?"

"What else do you expect from a rich kid?" Alice replied.

"Touché." Cameron responded.

"Hey, when we go get your Mana glove, do you think Kidd would let me get fitted for one too?" Brandon asked, remembering about them.

"It depends on if he trusts you enough to give his Protection," Alice said, pulling a black silk choker out of her pocket. It had a three-toothed skull on it, with the Kishin symbol on the 'teeth'. "He'll give you something similar to this if he does." she said, fastening the choker around her neck. "When a Kishin sees the symbol, it'll see that Kidd respects you and it won't attack."

"So, I'm screwed if i go out wandering?" Brandon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, if you're with me, they won't attack. I'm the only human he's given his Protection to." Alice replied.

"Hmm. Well, there goes any chance of me getting a Mana glove." Brandon said, shrugging off the loss.

"I dunno, I might be able to get him to give you his Protection, not too sure about Cameron, though."

"I can protect myself just fine." Cameron said, claws growing where his hands were to prove his point.

"I know, it's just better to have Protection here." Alice said. "You could be jumped by a gang of Kishins."

"Come at me, bro." Cameron said, slamming his chest with both hands.

Alice sighed, rolling her eyes. "Men," she muttered. "Don't be embarrassing me when we leave, dammit. The people here already don't like me."

"Then they'll despise me." Cameron said, grinning sadistically.

"Gimmie a sec. I wanna ask Kidd something." Brandon said, then took off to check the kitchen, which was where Kidd was most likely to be. Just like Brandon predicted, Kidd was in the kitchen, raiding the fridge and muttering about how they had nothing to eat. "Hey, Kidd." Brandon called, attempting to get the reaper's attention.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have any guns lying around here, would you?" Brandon asked, hoping for a yes.

"Dunno."

"If there was, do you know where they might be?" Brandon asked, truly hoping that there was a firearm somewhere.

"Um, well it depends on what you mean by gun. We don't have any normal pistols, but I do have some prototype guns in the basement that need to be tested. Would you like me to get them for you?" Kidd queried.

"Prototypes, eh?" Brandon pondered, mulling over the data. "Eh, sure. Why not." He said, shrugging.

"OK, wait here." Kidd said, standing up and heading towards a door that led to the basement, before turning to Brandon. The look on his face was serious and stern-a rarity for him. "Never, under any circumstances, come down to this room. Understand?" Someone couldn't NOT get the evil undertone in his voice.

"Understood." Brandon responded, wearing a solemn expression and giving a curt nod.

"Good," Kidd replied, before going into the basement and closing the door with a slam. After a few minute, he came out with a small gun-type thing. It was silver-colored with blue electric currents running across it, looking like it could easily electrocute someone.

"Hmm, interesting." Brandon said, looking over it. "What's it do?" Brandon asked, looking down the sites. They glowed with an eerie blue glow and crackled with electricity.

Kidd looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't really know."

"Hmm. Guess I'll have to try it out sometime." Brandon said, putting it in his waist band behind his back.

"Tell me what it does when you use it." Kidd said before pausing, the same creepy trickster smile on his face as always. "Why, uh, why do you need it?"

"Think of it as insurance." Brandon responded, taking a moment to think of the right word.

"Don't give me half answers," Kidd hissed, the smile dropping. "They annoy me. And don't lie to me, either. I can tell when a human is lying."

"Fine. In case i get attacked by a kishin." Brandon responded, hiding his slight aggravation.

Kidd smiled again. "OK, but Alice isn't leaving the house right now, so you can forget about taking her wherever you're going."

"Oh, ok. I was just going to go out to wander a bit." Brandon replied, remaining neutral.

"You're lying," Kidd hissed. "I don't appreciate liars in my home, so if you'd like to stay here, I'd advise not doing it again."

"I really was. I swear it on my life. I was also going to go pick up a case of soda." Brandon replied, a tiny bit ticked off by Kidd's accusations.

At that moment, Alice came downstairs with Cameron. "Hey, Brandon." she said. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Kidd asked.

"Oh, we were going to go pick up my Mana Glove from the repair shop." she replied. "Why?" Kidd's head whipped around in Brandon's direction. His eyes narrowed, like a snake's, and he looked mad.

"What?" Brandon asked, his shitty memory coming into play once more. "Oh, shit." Brandon realized, remembering about their little trip. "Well, this doesn't fare well for me, does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Kidd snarled. "But... at least you aren't stealing. God knows what I would have to do to you if you were."

"I'm assuming its punishable by death." Cameron said with a grin.

"Well, I could only assume you were going to hand over the technology to Russia." Kidd replied. "The consequences would've been much worse than death."

"I wouldn't. I'm not a Red." Brandon joked, both him and Cameron chuckling to themselves.

"We're in the middle of a war right now," Kidd snarled. "At the moment, no one can be trusted. Alice, I'll take Brandon to pick up your Mana Glove. You make sure Cameron doesn't touch anything." Cameron just flashed a grin, but Brandon slapped him in the back in the head.

"Asshole." Cameron growled, but Brandon chuckled.

"C'mon," Kidd said, gesturing Brandon towards the door. Brandon followed quickly while Cameron flipped him off. Kidd took Brandon's arm a in bruise-inducing grip, walking briskly down the street, once again wearing a trickster's grin. Brandon noted the kishins staring at them out of the corner of his eyes, and flashed a grin. Kidd looked at Brandon out of the corner of his eye. "You taunt them and they'll attack no matter who you're with. You're lucky I'm not tossing you out on the street with them." The grin disappeared instantly, and something half between neutrality and a scowl replaced it.

Soon they came to the repair shop, luckily without incident. They went inside the cozy little shop. The shopkeeper was a thin woman with wavy brown hair and green eyes. "Hello, Kidd." she said. "What may I do for you today?"

"I came to pick up Alice's Mana glove." he said, making the shopkeeper scowl.

"She's lucky you came instead of her," the woman replied, grabbing a skeletal-looking bracelet and handing to Kidd. "Lord knows what would have happened to her. She causes bad luck, ya know!"

Kidd chuckled. "Humans. So superstitious. So, how much does it cost?"

"Free," The shopkeeper replied. "Anything for you, My Lord." Brandon looked at the woman curiously, swearing he could've seen her somewhere before. "So, um, who's you're friend?" The shopkeeper replied.

Brandon snapped out of his trance and smiled a small grin. "I'm Brandon Pazzo." Brandon said, offering his hand. "And you are?"

"My name is Clarice." she said with a kind smile, before turning to Kidd with a somewhat worried look. "He hasn't touched that... that THING has he?"

"You mean Alice?" Kidd replied.

"Yes."

"Why, yes. He has."

The woman then scowled taking a broom and whacking Brandon with it. "G-Get out of my damn shop!" she hissed.

"Hey, cut that out!" Brandon exclaimed, covering his head to stop the broom. He then quickly reached out, grabbed the broom handle, and forcibly removed it from her hands.

She hissed at him. "Get out, you little bastard! And don't come back!"

"Jesus, fine." Brandon said, tossing the broom back at her before walking out of the store. He then stood outside and leaned against the wall, waiting for Kidd.

Kidd walked out of the shop, Clarice muttering about having to buy a new broom because of Alice. He 'tsk'd, shaking his head. "She never told me things were that bad." he said, looking back in the shop at the hysterical woman.

"What?" Brandon asked, looking up at the reaper.

"Alice never told me people had such low opinions of her," Kidd replied, before looking at the Mana glove. "...So that's how it broke." he muttered.

"I don't understand how people's low opinions of Alice causes her Mana glove to break." Brandon said, trying to put those two pieces of info together.

"She told me she fell down a flight of stairs when she broke it." Kidd said. "Alice isn't that clumsy. Someone pushed her. HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID I COULDN'T REALIZE THAT?!"

"Well, didn't you say you didn't know that things were that bad?" Brandon inquired, glancing at a group of kishins staring at him.

"Yes," Kidd said. "But I've come to the conclusion that someone pushed her down the stairs."

"I'll ask when we get back." Brandon said, laying his hand on the gun because he saw a kishin make a move towards him.

"No, don't." Kidd replied. "She's just gonna' lie to you about it-believe me. I've known her longer than you have."

"Ok, fine." Brandon said, shrugging.

"I'll figure it out somehow."

Brandon simply nodded, thinking of conversational topics. "I'm sorry about earlier. I forgot entirely about the appointment. I kinda have a shitty memory." Brandon said, truly apologetic.

"Lemme check if you're lying." Kidd said, staring intensely at Brandon. His eyes began to glow eerily, casting dark shadows on his pale face. Brandon returned the cold stare, looking deep into the reapers eyes. Kidd snapped out of the trance, smiling that same creepy, highly unnerving, way-too-happy smile. "You're not lying~!" Kidd said before he frowned. "Huh? Why are you glaring at me like that?"

Brandon snapped back to attention, blinking and shaking his head. "Sorry, I zoned out." He replied, shaking his head a little more. Kidd raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply. He began walking back towards Gallows Manor. Brandon followed in silence, knowing that his stay in this universe wouldn't be pleasant.


	49. Chapter 49

As soon as they got back, they heard the sound of shattering glass. When Kidd opened the door, rather angrily, he saw Cameron kissing Alice-or trying to. Alice looked pissed. "Asshole, you made me drop my beer!"

"Sorry." He replied, backing off a little. He then saw Kidd and Brandon out of the corner of his eye. "Oh hey."

"You..." Brandon replied, his rage flaring. He charged at Cameron, tackling the madness manifestation to the floor. After a succession of punches, Brandon rose to his feet, dusting off his overshirt.

Alice simply scowled at the now broken bottle on the floor, it's contents spilled all over the place. "Now look at the mess I'm gonna' have to clean up!"

"Let the maids get it." Kidd replied.

"A little help, please?" Cameron asked, raising his hand into the air.

"Fuck off." Brandon growled, a sadistic tone in his voice. He then pulled out his flask and downed the all the contents in one chug.

"If I can move." He replied, attempting to stand up.

"Aren't you supposed to be the stronger one?"

"Yeah, but it still fucking hurts!" Cameron replied, rising to his feet. "Where's the broom?"

"I'll be right back." Alice said, running up to her room. Several minutes later she came down with a broom, a dustpan and... a frilly maid dress. "Put it on and I'll forgive you~!"

Cameron stared at Alice like she was batshit insane. "I ain't putting that shit on!" Cameron exclaimed, pointing at the dress.

"Don't make me force you to put it on." Alice replied, completely serious while Kidd just chuckled. Cameron stared at her wide-eyed. He then looked down in shame and took the dress. He headed to Alice's room and was back five minutes later. He kept his head down, unable to look up at the trio. Alice chuckled. "Clean it up, maid!" Cameron sadly took the broom and dust pan. He then cleaned up the mess without raising his head once. He then immediately rushed back to Alice's room and put his suit back on.

"Man, you should've went out fightin," Kidd said.

"She probably would've broken his kneecaps." Brandon chuckled, watching Cameron hang his head in shame.

"Well, a few minutes ago, he looked like he WANTED her to take his clothes off." Kidd replied with a chuckle.

"Pervs." Alice said.

"Not like that." Cameron said weakly, his pride smashed to bits.

"It's OK," Alice said. "You're not the first guy I've forced to crossdress." Brandon immediately broke out into laughter, nearly collapsing from his laughing fit. Alice just bit her lip, a little saddened. "I miss him." she whispered.

"He's probably in a better place now." Brandon said, attempting to overcome his laughing fit. Alice simply glared at him. "Sorry, sorry." Brandon said, calming down a bit.

She hissed at him before turning to Kidd. "I'll explain after you give me my medicine."

Brandon then went wide-eyed and glared menacingly at Kidd. "Don't you fucking dare." He growled, mustering every bit of menacing in him.

"OK, I won't," Kidd said. He turned to Alice. "It's in the basement. You know how to take it, right?" Alice nodded. "Go get it." Alice then ran through the basement door, locking it behind her.

Brandon chased after her, but stop dead as soon as he slammed into the door. "GODDAMNIT!" He yelled, slamming his balled fist against the door. He then wheeled around and stared Kidd directly in the eye. "YOU!" He exclaimed, the microscopic bit of insanity in his soul growing larger by the second.

"Believe me, I don't like it either, but we had to put the opium in it." Kidd said. "When she took it without it, she was in so much pain she couldn't move for days and pain medication just wouldn't work."

Brandon ground his teeth together, his rage boiling near its bursting point. "Have you exhausted every other possibility?" He growled, struggling to keep his rage in check.

"She wouldn't let us." Kidd replied.

Feeling that his rage was low enough, Brandon instantly began thinking hard. "Oxycodon? Morphine? Celecoxib?" Brandon asked, running off a list of prescription strength drugs.

"Like I said, they wouldn't work. Medication just doesn't effect her. There were only two options left, the opium or some surgeries that Stein assured would be VERY painful." Kidd replied.

"They couldn't be paired?" Brandon questioned, a feeling of hopelessness and helplessness causing his rage to begin rising again.

"That probably would have killed her," Kidd replied. "She's not human, remember? She's a Kishin. When they turn human, they're more fragile, both physically and mentally." Brandon gritted his teeth and balled his fists tighter, cursing the world for being such a cruel thing. To prevent his snapping against someone, he punched the door to the basement with all his strength, but surprisingly the door remained rigid. "If you're trying to break it down, it's not going to work. That door is made from steel and Tekchnomalagois. You can't break it." Kidd remarked.

"I wasn't trying to. I just needed to punch something, and would've rathered it not have been either of you two." He said lowly, gesturing at Kidd and Cameron.

"OK, but don't break you're hand... punching it." the reaper replied.

"I'm fine." Brandon replied, not even feeling the pain radiating from his hand. Cameron just wandered off towards the kitchen, hoping to drown his sorrow in booze.

"Get back here, Cameron." Kidd snapped, and, surprisingly, Cameron obliged, not even knowing it.

'Goddamnit it, Alice.' Brandon thought to his partner, gritting his teeth again.

'Fuck off,' she thought back.

'You know what this does to you. Why are you doing it then?" Brandon thought, the rage masking sorrow in his tone.

'So I won't hurt anyone like I did Alec.' she thought back.

He curled his fists even tighter in rage, most likely only a couple pounds off from breaking his fingers. 'Just...goddamnit.' He thought, clenching his eyes closed. At that moment, the door opened up on him. Alice looked calmer now and there was a small bandage on the inside of her arm. She wasn't as pale, either. Brandon opened his eyes and saw her before him. "I'm sorry." He said, looking down. She simply stared at him emotionlessly, much like how she was when they first met. Her posture was stiff and she seemed a bit tired. He then looked up and saw her state, looking deep into her seemingly lifeless eyes. "Alice? Hello?" Brandon asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

She glanced at Brandon and blinked. "Hello."

"Are you ok?" He asked, noticing the distant look in her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Ok." Brandon said, still a bit worried about her.

"I'm tired." she stated. "I'm going to bed." She then went up to her room and locked the door.

Kidd raised an eyebrow. "It's not even twelve in the afternoon yet." Even though it was dark out, with a blood colored sky, it was only 10:34.

"Druggies usually fall asleep early because the drugs over excite their body, using up all its energy. Besides, painkillers stop the transition of neurotransmitters, so it also stops the flow of energy." Brandon explained, surprised Kidd didn't know this.

"Still, it's never happened to Alice before." Kidd replied, deep in thought.

"She was under a lot of added stress lately." Brandon said, remembering back to the last two weeks.

"That still shouldn't be happening." Kidd replied. "Tell me, has she been going through any changes while she was with you?"

"Um, if I remember correctly, she had her first period a while back." Brandon said, trying to remember back.

"Shit!" Kidd shouted. "That shouldn't have happened either!"

"Why not?" Brandon asked, knowing Kidd's outburst wouldn't lead to anything good.

"This means she's aging," Kidd replied. "The experiment me and Stein were planning was to see if we could turn a Kishin back into it's original form. For Wendigos, like Alice, that means turning them into Gods. Gods don't age."

"And she's aging." Brandon said, his eyes widening at his consolation. "That means she's going to become the equivalent of a 200 year old human." Brandon stated, knowing what would happen.

"Yes." Kidd replied. "That means she's going to die."


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N Hey. Just a warning: Things get pretty hot in this chapter. There IS a lemon. **

"Crap!" Brandon exclaimed. "How fast do you think she's aging?" Brandon inquired, trying to think of a good estimate in his head.

"I don't know." Kidd replied. "Brandon, you and Cameron come with me to Stein's. He should know how to fix this."

"Ok." They replied, and quickly followed Kidd out the door. Kidd took their upper arms in bruise-inducing grips and run as fast as he could to the outskirts of Death City, nearly burning his guest's shoes off.

They quickly reached Stein's house, appearing the same as it did in all the other universes. Brandon then raced towards the door and knocked on it loudly. "Stein, you in their?!" He exclaimed, banging harder.

Stein opened the door calmly, though Brandon was hitting it so hard and fast that he accidentally hit Stein. "What? What do you want?"

"Alice is aging." Kidd said quickly.

Stein pulled the three boys inside.

As soon as they were inside, the doors closed behind them. "Tell me, did this happen when she disappeared?" Stein asked.

"Yes." Brandon said, then took a deep breath before explaining most of the events leading up to their current situation.

Stein raised an eyebrow. "So, she hit puberty when you two met this Alec person? And Alec was her from that dimension?"

"Yeah." Brandon said, remembering back to when they first met the boy.

"Hmm, perhaps that caused it. Or..." Stein paused. "Did Medusa give her anything to eat?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure we ate breakfast there once-that fucking bitch." Brandon realized, curling his hands into fists at his realization. "That, stupid, motherfucking, good for nothing bitch!"

Stein turned towards Kidd. "When you get home, check her for snakes. Remove them if she has any. That should fix it."

"Do you think that Medusa could be doing this to extract energy from Alice, causing her to age?" Brandon hypothesized, trying to get into the mindset of the Gorgon.

"Perhaps," Stein said.

"That's very likely for something she would do here," Kidd replied. "But over there, I'm not sure. Possibly."

"Sometimes the more things change, the more they stay the same." Brandon quoted, noticing a distinct difference between the Medusa of his dimension and the one in the previous one.

"If that was what she was doing, then the Snake would be in her Soul. That'll be very tricky to remove, and will most likely leave her Soul very weak." Kidd replied.

At the mention of weakness, Brandon glared at Cameron, his expression obviously reading 'Touch her and you die'. Cameron raised his hands in mock surrender, then immediately flipped Brandon off. Stein just looked at them curiously. Cameron opened his mouth to speak but Brandon cut him off. "It's nothing." He said before turning to Kidd. "We should go through with this. We have to in order to save her life."

Kidd grinned. "Now I see how you two are." he said quietly to himself.

"Yes, I agree. This is a major setback in the experiment." Stein replied.

Brandon glared at Kidd, a bit angry and a bit embarrassed. He then returned to reality. "It seemed to be working before Medusa put a snake in her, so there's only one way to find out." Brandon observed, keeping a careful eye on Cameron.

"And what would that be?" Stein asked.

"To remove the snake and continue the experiment." Brandon said coldly, entering his scientific personality.

"That would be very difficult," Kidd replied. "And would probably damage her permanently. We need to be careful about it."

"I can alter my soul wavelength and copy magics. I've copied the healing magic of Kim, so I can most likely keep her alive while you preform the operation." Brandon said, emotion devoid in his face and voice.

"Are you sure that go to Cameron when you separated?" Kidd asked.

"Only one way to check." Brandon said, and focused on his wavelength. After a small struggle, he managed to conjure a flame in his hand. "I still got it. It's just that its a bit impaired since Cameron isn't in me." Brandon said, observing the effort he exerted.

"OK," Kidd replied. "Looks like you might be able to help your lover a bit~!" Brandon glared at Kidd, resisting the urge to light him on fire. "Ah, but you DO care for her like that, don't you~?" Kidd chuckled. Brandon simply looked away and blushed a little, the flame in his hand disappearing. Cameron chuckled at Brandon's embarrassment, and was promptly given the middle finger. "So you do!" Kidd said with his normal trickster grin.

"Kidd, quit embarrassing your friend." Stein replied.

"Aw!"

"It's ok. It helps build character." Cameron said, and was given a death stare in return from Brandon.

Kidd chuckled. "It's OK, Brandon. She needs it."

"Anyway, should we return to the manor?" Brandon proposed, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we need to locate the snake." Kidd said, standing.

"Stein, can't you see souls?" Brandon asked, unsure if he was remembering properly.

"Yes, but Kidd's perception is much better mine."

"Wait, Kidd has soul perception as well?" Brandon asked, unaware of Kidd's abilities.

"Yeah," Kidd replied. "All Reapers had it, even before it started to develop inside of humans. Same with Kishins, they use it to track their prey, which is why Alice has it."

"Hmm, that would make sense." Brandon pondered.

Kidd chuckled. "Yes it does, but Stein will still have to come with us. I don't trust Stein to do any... 'operations' on Alice without me there, considering how he's dead-set on cutting me and Alice open..." Kidd shivered while Stein flashed him an evil grin.

"Once again, a prime example of my earlier quote." Brandon said with a chuckle.

Stein chuckled. "It's not often when one comes across a half-Kishin god." he said with a creepy grin, making Kidd shrink back. "But, unfortunately, there are witnesses."

"Hmm, probably would've made quite a good thesis paper as well." Brandon replied, staying monotonous.

Kidd just inched away from them, before remembering something important. "Oh, I forgot to give Alice her Mana glove!" he said, taking the skeletal, metallic bracelet out of his pocket. He handed to it to Brandon. "Take it until Alice is better, please." he replied as the magical glove wrapped itself around Brandon's arm. It was tight at first, but loosened itself to fit him.

"Will do." He replied, examining the device on his wrist. "How does it work?"

"Well, just think of what attack you want to do. Since your Soul Type is Ice and your Mana Type is Fire, you're magic would be Reverse Fire, or Freezing Fire." Kidd replied. "Cameron's magic would be Madness or Shadow."

"Freezing fire?" Brandon asked, then cracked a grin. "Seems legit."

Kidd then took out his own Mana Glove, which was white and gold, and put it on. It seemed almost holy compared to Alice's, which was dark gray and black. "The magic I can use is Holy Magic."

"Holy magic?" Brandon inquired. "What does that do?"

"Well, it's God's magic. It's very hard to describe, but it helps during Soul Resonances."

"As in it boosts the Resonance rate?" Brandon asked, finding a distinct similarity between this 'God's magic' and his over-Resonance.

"Well, that and a lot of other stuff. Such as copying a witch's magic and healing people. It changes Alice's Resonance, too."

"Hmm? How so?" Brandon asked, lying his head on his clasped hands, now deeply intrigued.

"Well, when Alice resonates with a human, her Soul Resonance is called Demonic Blade and she usually faints afterwards because it's too much stress on her soul. When I use her, her sword form looks almost.. angelic! I call it Holy Lance. She doesn't faint afterwards, but that's just because our Souls are equal."

"Well, that's certainly interesting." Brandon commented, running the new information through his mind.

Stein was also intrigued. "Oh? Why do you think humans make her faint during resonance?"

"It could be due to the fact that, since she's only half human, she doesn't have the vitality of a full human when resonating with a human." Brandon hypothesized while Cameron stood up and walked off.

Kidd outstretched his hand, making his Mana Glove glow and locking Cameron in a cage of gold light. "I think it's because Alice has been alive for a long time. Her Soul's mass is the equivalent of a God's. Now, when resonating, the Souls of a Meister and Weapon pair have to equal, right? When she resonates with a human, she lends a lot of her soul to her partner, rendering her weak. Since she and I have equal Soul Masses, we can resonate easily without harming each other. At least, that's MY theory."

"That's also very possible." Brandon responded. He then turned to look at what Kidd was out stretching his hand towards. He saw Cameron trapped in the cage, and in an attempt to free himself, he liquefied into insanity material, but was still restrained from slipping through the open gaps in the bars.

"Ok, what the hell?" Cameron's voice asked from the pile of material.

"A Cage of Light. It's Holy Magic, madness can't penetrate it." Kidd smirked.

"Asshole." Cameron growled, reforming into his human form.

"Sorry, can't having you wandering off when Alice is home alone," Kidd replied. "I don't trust you alone with her."

"Why not?" Cameron smirked demonically. "Afraid of what I'll do?" Brandon gritted his teeth, feeling his rage begin to rise.

"Calm down, Brandon," Kidd said. "Anyway, Cameron, she could be drunk right now. Besides that, since she can have her period now, she could get pregnant. Don't want that happening."

Cameron's smirk vanished, and was replaced by a disgusted fear. "Oh god, I'm not ready for kids." He said lowly, backing into the corner of the cage.

"Why? Too much responsibility?" Brandon jeered with a chuckle, getting replied with a middle finger.

"Probably," Kidd replied. "And besides, you guys probably won't be here for much longer. I don't think Alice would want her kids not knowing who their father was."

"No, that probably wouldn't leave the best impression." Brandon said, thinking it over.

"No, it wouldn't." Kidd replied. "And I don't want anyone thinking she's a whore."

"No, definitely not." Brandon said sternly, suddenly becoming very touchy. Cameron saw this as an opportunity and struck.

"Why, you don't WANT people thinking your girlfriend is a slut?" He jeered, grinning widely. Brandon's face went emotionless, being completely void of any indication of what he was thinking.

"Kidd. Remove the cage." Brandon said monotonously, yet retaining an extremely dark undertone.

"I've got a better idea." Kidd said. He spread his hand wide, making the cage bigger. Soon, it was big enough to fit both Brandon and Cameron, with room for them to fight. Brandon glared at Cameron, and he moved his hand behind his back. Within a second he had the odd pistol up, the sights locked on Cameron's chest, and the trigger slightly depressed. Before Cameron had time to react, Brandon depressed the trigger fully. Two lightning bolts, one green and one blue, bursted forth from the muzzle of the pistol. They wound around each other until they impacted the boy's chest. Cameron crackled with electricity, and then went stuff, his hair standing out on end. He then slowly fell forward, obviously unconscious. Kidd clapped in amusement, making the cage disappear. "Bravo~! Bravo~!"

Exiting his emotionless state, Brandon immediately cracked a grin. "Huh, so that what this does." He said, watching smoke roll out from the muzzle.

"Hmm, sweet." Kidd replied, taking out a notebook. In it contained a detailed sketch of the gun. He wrote down what it did and it's effect.

Brandon then glanced over and saw Cameron lying face down, smoke rolling off of his back. "Godamnit, I'm gonna have to drag his sorry ass home." Brandon realized, cursing in Italian under his breath.

"It's OK," Kidd said, before enclosing him in a cage once again and shrinking it until it was the size of a cell phone-shrinking Cameron with it. He stuffed it in his pocket. "We have to get home quickly, though, before the bomb drills go off."

"The what?" Brandon asked, not sure if he heard the Reaper properly.

"Bomb drills," Kidd replied. "There's a high risk we could be involved in a war soon, so we have bomb drills every once in awhile. There's supposed to be one scheduled for today, I think."

"Oh, drills as in a scheduled practice. I thought you meant drills as the digging tool." Brandon said, surprised at his own stupidity.

"Uh, duh." Kidd replied. "The actual Bomb-Drillards are used in construction."

Brandon began to say something, but decided against it. "Anywho, we should probably get going." Brandon said, turning for the door.

"Yep~!" Kidd said. "But, uh, be careful. That Mana Glove will make you a target for both Kishins and Gods, specifically Kali."

"Who?" Brandon asked, looking over the skeletal glove on his wrist.

"Kali, the Goddess of Destruction," Kidd replied. "She sees that on you, she automatically brands you as my allie. She will try to kill you, so just keep your hand in your pocket or something."

"Will do." Brandon replied, slipping his hand into his jean pocket.

"OK, NOW lets go!" Brandon have a curt nod, and briskly walked out the door. Kidd followed after him, while Stein stayed in his house. He'd have to clear something in his schedule to preform Alice's surgery...

While walking briskly, Brandon's mind was everywhere but the present. And because of that, he didn't notice the divot in the sidewalk. His foot got caught, and he went sprawling forward. When he regained his senses, he saw that he narrowly missed kissing the curb by catching himself with both his hands. This caught the attention of a girl with piercing yellow eyes and red hair. She walked closer to them, her eyes narrowing. As she got closer, they could see she clad completely in black and red leather. "Oh shit," Kidd muttered. "It's Kali."

"Who?" Brandon asked, looking up. His nose then began running with blood as he took in the Goddess.

"It's fucking Kali." he hissed. But it was too late to run, because within a split second, Kali was in front of Brandon, holding his gloved wrist in a vice grip.

"This is Alice's design," she muttered. "If you're wearing Alice's glove, that makes you Kidd's allie," she hissed, before releasing his hand. "I've come to the conclusion that you must die."

"Huh. No trial?" Brandon inquired, chuckling to himself.

"There is no trial when it comes to worshipers. All of Kidd's must die," she replied, taking out a pocket knife.

"Don't test my patience, boy. I might just spare your life."

Kidd grabbed his sleeve. "Me and Alice can't beat this bitch in a fight. What makes you think you can?" he hissed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"RUN!" And with that, Kidd started practically dragging Brandon at light speed towards Gallows Manor, Kali quickly catching up.

Brandon raised his hand towards the pursuing Kali, and the Mana glove began glowing. Suddenly, half of Kali's body became encased in ice and the other half burst into flames. "Holy shit." Brandon muttered to himself, gazing at what he had done.

Kali shrugged off the fire and broke the ice. Now she was extremely pissed. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Kidd yelled.

"I don't know! I panicked!" Brandon yelled back, now running on his own two feet, but still nowhere near as fast as Kidd.

They were so close to Gallows Manor... Just as they both stepped in, Kidd yelled "Kali, I revoke your invitation!" and slammed the door shut.

Brandon leaned against the door, panting heavily and wide-eyed. "What the fuck." He said softly, praying to God that Kidd's revocation works.

"The house...won't let... her in..." Kidd said between pants. He dug into his pocket, throwing out the mini Cameron. He snapped, the cage disappeared and Cameron was full sized again-and awake.

Cameron was obviously disoriented. "What the hell...was there a goddamned earthquake?" He ask, his head spinning from being in Kidd's pocket during their mad dash.

Kidd chuckled. "Not exactly."

"Then what the hell..." Cameron trailed off, nearly stumbling from his dizziness.

"A very pissed off Kali." Kidd replied.

Brandon provided a brief explanation through thought, and Cameron look less confused. "Oooh, now things make sense." Cameron said. He then wheeled around and punched Brandon in his arm hard. "That's for tazing me, bro."

Kidd chuckled. "Ah, you shouldn't have called Alice a slut. Maybe he wouldn't have been so harsh~!"

Brandon growled lowly at the memory, gritting his teeth together. Cameron simply laughed. "Maybe, but that wouldn't have been that fun, now would it?"

"OK, man, seriously, one negative word about my experiment, you're out on the streets, got it?" Cameron reluctantly agreed while Brandon tried to release his anger in a non-destructive manner. "OK, now Brandon, can you check on Alice?" Kidd asked.

"Sure." Brandon replied, and found his way up to the attic. He knocked on the door, waiting patiently for a response. Alice opened the door sleepily, a beer in her hand. "Hey Alice." Brandon said with a warm grin. "How you feeling?"

"Uh, good," she said. She obviously just woke up and hadn't drank much.

"Mind if i come in?" Brandon asked, rubbing his head nervously, wondering what the sudden sensation he was feeling was.

"Sure," Alice said, taking a swig of her drink and setting it down on the dresser.

"Thanks." Brandon replied, stepping into her room. He then sat down on her bed, pulled out his flask, and took a swig.

She sat next to him. "So.. what's up?" she asked.

"Not much." He replied, an odd tingling feeling in his chest. "What's up with you?"

"I just woke up," she yawned and leaned on his shoulder.

"Had a nice nap, eh?" Brandon asked, trying desperately to mask his emotions.

"Yeah," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So, why do you have my Mana Glove on?"

"Kidd told me to hold onto it for you." Brandon said, sliding the gauntlet off of his hand. "Here."

"Thanks," she said, slowly getting up and and putting it away. She opened the window by her dresser and peered outside. It was mid afternoon, but it looked late. She'd forgotten what her world was like. "Hmm, night time already? Oh... I guess I should put my pajamas on."

Brandon blushed a deep red and nose began to slowly drip from his nose. "S-should I leave?" He asked nervously, starting to stand up. He sat back down when Alice spoke.

"No, you're fine," Alice said, digging through her closet and pulling out a pale yellow night gown. She quickly slipped her clothes off and put the night garment on. It was snug on her, but that was how it always was. It showed off every curve and actually made it look like she didn't wear a b-cup bra-which was a miracle in itself.

Brandon looked over Alice's curvy figure, and a larger trickle began spilling from his nose. "W-wow." He breathed, not sure if he was in reality or simply asleep.

Alice saw this and smirked. "Like what you see?"

Brandon nodded slowly, blinking a few times. "Yes, very much."

She sat down next to him and hugged him. "Thanks," she said.

"Please, it's my pleasure." Brandon said, hugging her back. She blushed, scooting closer to him, rubbing up against him. Brandon hugged her tighter, pulling her closer into him. Eventually, instead of being content with just sitting next to him, she got up and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his chest. Brandon responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, softly kissing her head.

She blushed even more, snuggling closer to him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Alice." Brandon replied, kissing her head again. She giggled at the feeling, snuggling closer to him. Brandon smiled warmly, squeezing Alice closer. She lifted her head and kissed him sweetly, realizing this was only the second or third time they ever kissed. Brandon was a little shocked by her sudden move, but accepted it by kissing her back. Alice deepened the kiss, letting out a small moan. Brandon opened his mouth a slight amount, allowing his tongue to slide into Alice's mouth.

She moaned again, this time a little louder, opening her mouth a little more and pressing herself up against him. As they kissed passionately, Brandon began rubbing Alice's back, squeezing her even tighter. She broke away to catch her breath. "Wow..."

"Yeah. That about sums it up." Brandon replied with a grin, lightly panting. Alice thought for a moment. If just kissing felt THAT good... then how did sex feel? Brandon studied Alice's face, curious if whether or not she was thinking about sex as he was.

"Kidd is going to be sooo pissed," Alice chuckled. "Wanna do it again?"

Brandon cracked a grin. "Hell yeah." Alice hungrily pressed her mouth against his, tackling him on the bed. Brandon repayed the favor, hugging her tightly while kissing her.

"Mmmm..." she said, pulling away and licking her lips. "You taste delicious~!"

"You're not half bad yourself." Brandon grinned, holding Alice close. Alice grinned in response. Brandon kissed her passionately, then broke the kiss. "Alice, wanna take this a step further?" Brandon asked, not knowing how she would respond.

Alice blushed and paused a second. "...Sure." Brandon smiled, relieved by Alice's response. He then began kissing Alice once more, but rubbed her thigh while doing so. She moaned into the kiss, placing her hands on his chest. Brandon flipped them so that he was on top, placing one hand on hers, and slid his other under Alice's nightgown. A shaky gasp escaped her lips when his warm hand came in contact with her cold skin.

"Do you like this?" Brandon asked, curious and a bit worried he did something wrong. All she could muster was a nod. "Thank god." Brandon whispered to himself, rubbing her thigh a bit faster, her skin warming to his touch.

A soft blush spread across her cheeks as she moaned. "Uh... why does it feel so good?" she asked.

Brandon started to say something, but decided against it. "Frankly, I don't know. Something's just can't be explained." Brandon said, changing his soul wavelength so that his hands would warm up a little more. Alice laid her head back on the bed, letting out pitiful moans and whimpers from his touch and awesome it felt to her. Brandon lowly began moving his hand father up her thigh, careful not to seem too hurried, despite every hormone in his body screaming to do so. Alice took her hand and placed it over his, moving his hand a little faster.

Brandon took her cue and went up faster, stopping a mere inch or so from her crotch. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking up at Alice. She nodded, not trusting her voice. Brandon continued, and slowly stripped of her panties before laying his hand on her pubic bone.

Alice sucked in a breath, letting out a shaky, longing whimper. "Be gentle..."

"I will. I promise." Brandon whispered into Alice's ear, beginning to rub between her labia. Alice squirmed underneath him. She wanted more of his touch. Brandon complied to Alice's body movement, and slowly slid his finger in. Feeling the wetness and warmth of Alice, his member began erecting itself. Alice moaned loudly, her breath coming out in pants. Brandon began pumping his finger in and out, slowly gaining more speed.

Alice closed her eyes in bliss. The feeling was pure magic, something she'd never experienced in her life. "F-Faster..." she moaned, her voice shaky and quiet. Brandon nodded, and began pumping his finger faster, beginning to rub her clitoris as well. Alice squeezed her eyes shut, her moans growing louder and louder every second. She covered her mouth so Kidd wouldn't hear. Brandon continued to pump, adding his middle finger as well. If Alice wasn't covering her mouth, she'd practically be screaming from the pleasure. "Uh, Brandon.." she moaned.

Brandon grinned, looking up at Alice. "It seems that you like it." Alice just stared at him from the corner of her eye before another loud moan escaped her lips. She was so close. Judging by her moans and the lustful pleading look in her eyes, Brandon could tell that Alice was close to climaxing. In response to that, he pumped his fingers as fast as he possibly could. Alice squirmed and moaned until finally she climaxed, screaming his name lustfully.

Brandon continued pumping while she climaxed, then slowed to a stop as she calmed down. As soon as she was calm, he scooted up on the bed so that he was next to her. "Worth it?" He whispered in her ear, wiping his fluid-covered fingers onto the bed.

Alice had to catch her breathe before replying. "Yes." she said simply, unsure how to describe the feeling.

"Do you want to continue?" He asked next, wrapping his arm around her.

"Hell yeah." she replied, though a little nervous. She sat up, taking her nightgown and bra off. Brandon stood up and stripped naked as well, throwing his clothes into a pile. He then climbed back into the bed next to Alice, hugging her close to him. Alice wrapped one arm around his neck, the other trailing up and down his chest, tracing patterns on it. She sloppily kissed him, her eyes half closed. She was practically begging for more without even saying anything. Brandon returned the kiss, then focused on maneuvering to the best possible position. He found it, and guided his throbbing member to Alice's loosened parts, and slowly began pushing in. Alice's breath turn shaky and she let out a loud, pleasured gasp when he entered her. There was a small bit of pain when he ripped through her virginity, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Brandon slid in half of his member before it became to tight to force through, so he began thrusting slowly into Alice, letting out a low groan from the pleasure. Alice's eyes rolled in the back of her head from the pleasure she was experiencing. "A-Ah... B-Brandon..." she moaned.

"Oh god...Alice..." He replied, gaining more speed and force with each thrust. She moaned as his thrusts became quicker and harder. Brandon's breathing became more labored by the minute, and he couldn't help but revel in the pleasure pulsing through his body. Alice's moans grew louder and louder as pleasure coursed throughout her. The mixture of pleasure and Alice's moans made Brandon's orgasm begin to build. Brandon felt this, and judged he had two or three more minutes until he came. Alice was also close to climaxing, this he could tell easily. Her breathing was labored and her loud moans were soon becoming screams of pleasure. Brandon soon degraded into loud groans of pleasure, occasionally moaning Alice's name. Before long he felt his orgasm begin to occur. "I'm about to cum!" He exclaimed, feeling more animalistic then human.

And just as he said that, she climaxed herself, once again screaming his name. The sensation of her climaxing on his member was enough to make Brandon climax. With one last thrust and one last loud groan, he slammed his penis's tip into Alice's cervix. He then began shooting his warm, sticky semen into Alice's uterus, filling it up completely with some flowing back into her vagina. After he finished, he collapsed onto Alice's chest, panting heavily. Alice was panting as well, her eyes closed. It was a little hard for her to catch her breath, though.

As Brandon's senses began returning to him, he realized that Alice was having a bit of difficulty. "Are you ok, Alice?" He asked, becoming slightly worried.

"Yeah," Alice said. "You're pretty heavy right now, though," she chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." He said with a blush and a chuckle, rolling off of her, but staying right next to her. She curled up next to him, closing her eyes and smiling, but not falling asleep. Brandon wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her even closer. "I love you." He said softly, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too." Alice said.


	51. Chapter 51

Brandon smiled and gave her a squeeze. Simply her presence was enough to fill him with joy and happiness, feelings he doesn't experience often. Alice snuggled closer to him, feeling completely at ease.

Until she remembered she didn't eat breakfast and her stomach growled.

She chuckled. "Hey, Brandon, you hungry?"

"Hmm?" He asked, then his stomach grumbled loudly. "Huh, guess that answers your question." Brandon responded, cracking a grin.

"C'mon, Kidd's probably ordering pizza." Alice said, sitting up and reaching down to grab her nightgown off the floor.

"I hope so, I'm starved." Brandon said, throwing on his clothes. "Uh, you might wanna dress in actual clothes." Brandon said, realizing a possibility. "You may...uh...'drip'."

She blushed. "OK." she said, opening one of the drawers in the dresser beside her bed. She pulled out some jeans, clean underwear and a loose t-shirt before putting them on quickly. She chuckled. "I'm going to have to wash those sheets before Kidd notices."

"Yeah, that may not leave the best of impressions." Brandon said, rubbing the back of his head while looking over the soiled blankets.

"Eh, I'll get the maids to. They won't tell." she smirked before grabbing her beer off the dresser and heading towards the door. "C'mon!"

"Coming." Brandon said, and followed Alice down to the kitchen.

When they arrived downstairs, they saw Kidd talking on the phone, ordering enough pizza to last over a week-possibly a month. "Oooh! Get a Mountain Dew with it!" Alice said, earning an odd glance from Kidd. After all, she didn't know what Soda was before she met Brandon.

"Uh, OK." Kidd said, adding that to the order.

Noticing Kidd's confused look, Brandon decided to pipe in. "Uh, that's kinda my fault?" He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I introduced her to soda in the other dimension."

"Ah," Kidd replied.

"I feel great!" Alice said with a yawn. Kidd gave her a chuckle, it was fake but she couldn't tell. He looked at Brandon out of the corner of his eyes. His expression was happy, but the look in his eyes told Brandon that he knew what they'd just done and said clearly 'I'm going to fucking kill you'. Brandon clearly understood the message, and simply a have a shrug that said 'Hey, shit happens.'

Kidd narrowed his eyes in response. "Alice, I'd like to talk to Brandon alone for a moment."

"Oh, OK!" Alice said before leaving and going back upstairs to talk to the maids about her bed sheets.

Almost as soon as he left, Kidd's expression turned murderous and within a second, he had his icy cold hand around Brandon's neck, strangling him, and had him up against the wall. "Didn't I tell you not thirty minutes ago not to try anything with Alice?! Back at Stein's house, remember?!" he snarled. "In case you haven't noticed, this is my town, and it's a VERY bad idea to piss me off here."

"I'm sorry, but who in this situation has Alice aligned herself with by her own free will?!" Brandon snapped back, too enraged to care about Kidd's grip on his throat.

"She doesn't know how humans work," Kidd replied, feeling like he was about to snap Brandon's neck. "Wendigo's can only get pregnant if they want to, she's not a Wendigo anymore. She doesn't know that humans don't really have a choice whether they get pregnant if they have sex all the time." he reluctantly lowered his hand. "Do NOT let this happen again."

"Fine." Brandon spat, finding Kidd to be more like a control-freak father then the ruthless dictator Alice made him out to be.

Kidd put on a fake smile once again. "OK, now that we agree on this, want to play a video game?"

"Um, what?" Brandon asked, confused by how quickly Kidd changed moods and that video games still existed in this dimension.

"I asked if you wanted to play a violent video game." Kidd replied.

"Uh, sure." Brandon responded, still a tiny bit hesitant if video games had some different meaning or form in this dimension. "What games do you have?"

"A lot of Xbox games, you like Left 4 Dead?"

"Does the sun shine?" Brandon replied with a grin.

"Not here," Kidd replied somberly. "But I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Brandon said, remembering that logic doesn't work in this dimension.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the game room."

"Ok." Brandon replied, following Kidd, though still keeping his guard up. The room was on the first floor, in a dark room in the back. When Kidd flipped the light on, it was still dim but Brandon could clearly see the huge flat screen TV that covered the entire wall, the many game systems all neatly arranged(Which included a really old gameboy console from the 90s and the first Xbox.) in front of it and the closets full of video games. "Dear God..." Brandon breathed, nearly coming to tears at the sight.

"You liiiiiiike?" Kidd asked, waggling his eyebrows in a joking way.

"I think earlier you actually broke my neck, and by some typo on St. Peter's list, I've made it into heaven." Brandon said, words failing to describe the disbelief and bliss he was feeling.

Kidd chuckled. "Heaven doesn't exist, only the Underworld. Didn't you know that?"

"...Huh?" Brandon asked, snapping out of his emotional state.

"Heaven doesn't exist." Kidd said.

"Eh, I had a hunch." Brandon said with a shrug, not a firm enough believer of any religion to buy into heaven or hell.

"Yeah, only the Underworld exists, but I don't bother telling people that."

"Better to let them live a life of ignorance, eh?" Brandon asked with a chuckle, remembering how the old saying went.

"Yeah, got to keep the populace happy," Kidd replied. "But the biggest suckers are the Kishins."

"I've heard. The whole 'Pandora's Box' thing." Brandon said, recalling Alice telling him about it. Brandon then realized something and began chuckling.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe they think heaven exists." Kidd replied. "Especially those really devoted ones-the ones crazy enough to think their hallucinations are demons." This reminded Brandon of Alec, back when they were in the cell. Maybe he was one of those Kishin...

"In the other dimension, I met a kishin very much like that." Brandon recalled, remembering that Alec died clasping a bible and wearing a cross necklace.

"Oh? Poor sucker," Kidd replied.

"Yeah. He was the male equivalent of Alice." Brandon said, not sure how the reaper would react.

"Really? The Kishin she killed the day I sent that spell?" Kidd asked, intrigued.

"The very one." Brandon said, collapsing on the couch in front of the tv.

"Ah, that poor sap," Kidd replied. "Last night, Alice told me he worked for Medusa. Poor soul. I almost pity him."

"Medusa's a bitch universally, I've determined." Brandon said, relaxing into the soft seat.

"Oh well, unless a person was born to Medusa," Kidd replied. "It's their fault they're with her."

"Say, since you're essentially God, at least in this universe, then do you have vast knowledge?" Brandon asked, seizing the opportunity to finish a debate he's been having with himself.

"Why, yes. But as you know, I'm not the only God here. My knowledge is not infinite." he replied.

"Well, does your knowledge expand far enough to know who Chrona's parents were?" Brandon asked, hoping to find out.

"Oh, about that," Kidd said. "She told me she was made in a lab."

"Huh." Was all Brandon could muster. He stared in disbelief fof a second, then flashed to rage, then sorrow, then neutrality. He blinked a few times, not knowing what just happened. "I think I need a drink." Brandon said calmly, taking out his flask and downing the entire thing in a few seconds.

Soon they heard a knock at the door. "Must be the pizza." Kidd said.

"Wonderful. I'm starving." Brandon said, following Kidd to the kitchen.

When they answered the door, however, it was not the pizza man. It was a boy with lavender eyes, like Chrona's, and black hair. There was a scar across his face. "So.. I heard you found Alice?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on in, Ragnarok." Kidd replied.

"Um, what?" Brandon asked, unsure if he heard Kidd correctly.

"Uh, I'm Ragnarok," The boy said, stretching out his hand for Brandon to shake. He was lanky, wearing a gray shirt, blue jeans and a black leather jacket.

Brandon extended his hand and shook Ragnarok's. "I'm gonna need a few more drinks." Brandon said in disbelief, staggering towards the liquor cabinet.

Kidd sighed before Ragnarok spoke again. "So.. where is Alice?"

"She's upstairs." Brandon chimed, finding a bottle of Kentucky bourbon and filling his flask with that.

"Oh, thanks," he replied, walking upstairs. He was holding something behind his back. Brandon caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of his eye, and decided to investigate. He trailed as quietly as possible, darting behind a corner of into a room whenever Ragnorak looked around. He held something out to her, a bouquet of white Carnations. "Here, I thought I should get you something for when you came back."

She took them happily. "Thank you, Raggy! I love them," she said. It made her happy that SOMEONE remembered her other than Kidd. Brandon decided to simply watch, curious as to how far their relationship extends to, though he couldn't help the rage beginning to burn deep within. She hugged him, and he hugged back, though it looked a bit awkward. "Thanks," she said, pulling away from the hug. "I'll go put these in a vase." Ragnarok walked down the stairs while Alice followed, but she couldn't help but notice Brandon's jealous stare. Judging by her reaction, Brandon realized he must've been showing emotion. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and walked into his/Cameron's room. Alice told Ragnarok she'd be right back before putting the Carnations in a vase and giving him another hug and following Brandon.

Brandon heard the footsteps behind him, and kept walking until he was sure he was out of the downstair's hearing range. He then wheeled around on his heels to face Alice. He wasn't angry, and took a pause, searching for the proper words. "That seemed weird, awkward, and selfish, didn't it?" He asked, knowing that he wasn't in the best of circumstances.

"It's OK, Brandon," Alice said, hugging him. "There's nothing between me and Raggy. We're just good friends."

"Ok. Sorry if that came off wrong. I'm just, ya'know..." Brandon trailed, trying to find proper words, but quickly gave up and returned the hug.

"It's OK," she giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled and kissed hers back. "Anyways, about earlier..." He began, debating whether or not to tell her about his experience with Kidd or not.

Alice tilted her head. "What happened?" Brandon closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He then reopened then, his decision being made.

"Kidd knows."

"Oh, really? He didn't seem mad, though..."

"He has one hell of a poker face, I'll give him that much." Brandon said, realizing how sore his neck was from Kidd's grasp.

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing." Brandon said quickly, not wanting to cause tension between Alice and Kidd. He instantly concluded that this was a bad idea.

"He was pissed, wasn't he?" Alice asked. "Did he try to strangle you or push down the stairs or something? Because that's usually how you can tell if Kidd is mad."

"Um, it was the first." Brandon said. He also concluded that he would always walk BEHIND Kidd from now on. "And he forbid us fooling around anymore."

Alice pouted. "He did?"

"Yeah." Brandon said, just as if not more depressed then Alice. "But, it's because you don't understand human biology. You're still thinking in Wendigo terms, but you're not a Wendigo anymore."

"What's the difference?" Alice asked.

"Well, for starters, your reproductive system works differently." Brandon began. "For example, earlier when we were, um, fornicating, did you choose to accept or deny the impregnation?"

"Er, deny it." Alice replied. Actually, she didn't really remember.

"Well, you don't have a choice when you're human." Brandon explained. "It doesn't matter if you accept or deny it. It's truly up to whether or not a sperm makes it into an ova. And if that occurs, guess what? You got the preggors."

Alice blushed, wondering if that happened when they had sex. "Oh!"

"What?" Brandon asked, slightly confused.

"Um, n-nothing." she replied. "Uh... how can someone tell if they're pregnant?"

"There's a pregnancy test strip that you use. We should probably get you one." Brandon explained, knowing that he couldn't leave the house alone and certainly not with Alice.

"Oh, OK." Alice replied.

"It's just a mater of getting our hands on one that might be problematic." Brandon thought aloud.

"Oh? Why would that be a problem?" she asked.

"Because I can't leave the house without a 'Kidd's Blessing' or whatever, Kidd hates my guts, and there's no way in HELL that he'd let me leave with you." Brandon listed, suddenly seeing his situation clearly. "Holy shit, it's as if I'm in fuckin' North Korea."

"You mean his protection?" Alice asked. "And what's North Korea? That country we bombed a few months ago? That's gone now."

"Huh." Brandon replied, not really surprised anymore.

"Yeah, it's just a bunch of nuclear waste now," Alice replied.

"I really should've figured as much." Brandon said, chuckling a little.

"Yeah.., Things get pretty crazy around here." Alice chuckled. "Oh, have you met Raggy yet?"

"To an extent." Brandon said, remembering their odd introduction to eachother.

"I mean, I know you saw him give me the flowers, but..."

"It's just friends, right?" Brandon replied, leaning against a wall.

Alice nodded. "White Carnations mean 'remembrance'. He just gave them to me as a 'Welcome Home' gift."

"Well, that's sweet of him." Brandon said, not knowing the second meaning of the flowers.

"Yeah," Alice grinned. "He was my first friend since I came to the Academy. You were my second, but I guess you're my boyfriend now?"

"Uh, I guess so." Brandon said, realizing their relationship status.

Alice grinned. "So I have two friends and a boyfriend!"

"Good for you." Brandon said, happy for his girlfriend's accomplishments.

"But everyone else usually has a lot more, though..." She turned a little sad when she said this.

"Eh, it's not the quantity that matters, its the quality." Brandon said, hugging Alice around her waist.

She looked thoughtful, laying her head on his chest. "I guess," she said.

"Trust me, you're better than anyone else, despite what they say." Brandon said, trying to comfort her.

Alice smiled before kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks." she said.

Brandon kissed her cheek back. "It's no problem." He said, smiling warmly at her.

She blushed, smiling back. "I wonder if the pizza's here yet."

"I don't know."

"Hm... I wonder where Ra went." she said randomly. "He's Kidd's dog."

"Fitting." Brandon said, chuckling a little.

"He's a Hell Hound!" Alice grinned. "I have one named Amaterasu, but she's always with Ra, so..."

"A bunch of love birds, eh?" Brandon joked, cracking a grin.

"Hm," Alice looked thoughtful. "Maybe. They never said otherwise."

"Um, what?" Brandon asked, not sure if he heard Alice correctly.

"What, don't Hell Hounds talk in your dimension, too?" she asked. "But the Fanile are really annoying, you don't want to meet one of those. Kidd used to have a pet Fayne, and he named it Prick because it was an asshole."

Brandon chuckled at that. "There aren't any Hell Hounds in my dimension."

"Oh." Alice replied dumbly, not sure what to say.

"It's ok." Brandon said, playfully squeezing her. She giggled, blushing at the feeling and close proximity. Brandon rested his head on her shoulder, holding her close. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Brandon smiled into her shoulder, but it instantly vanished when he realized that this would all be over when they figured this mess out. Alice could sense this and worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brandon replied quickly, though he knew she would sense that he was lying., and even though she knew, she didn't push, instead just nuzzling his neck. Brandon tried to ignore it and enjoy the moment, though it was still their, stuffed in the back of his head.

"C'mon, I don't want to keep my guest waiting," she said, kissing his neck before pulling away.

"Alright, alright." Brandon said in a highly faked reluctant tone.

"You and Ragnarok need to meet properly!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen. Ragnarok and Kidd weren't there, so she checked the game room. Sure enough, the two were playing Super Smash Brothers' Brawl. Kidd was Pikachu and Ragnarok was playing as cringed as he saw Pit, and sure enough, the character just kept screaming 'Piya' over and over. Alice chuckled. "I personally like playing as Sheik." she said.

"Snake's my man. I can beat anyone's ass with him." Brandon boasted, then realized he sounded like BlackStar, and immedietly covered his mouth.

Alice chuckled, moving his hand and giving him a light peck on the lips. Ragnarok glanced at them out of the corner of his eye, accidentally allowing Kidd to get the Smash Ball and thus kicking Pit's ass with a volt tackle. "Gah!" Ragnarok exclaimed when he lost. "I call a rematch!"

"No way. I wanna kick some ass." Brandon grinned, approaching the couch.

"Sure, you can play Raggy!" Kidd replied, handing Brandon his remote. Ragnarok glared at Kidd, shaking his head before once again turning to the screen. He changed his character to Dark Toon Link.

"Thank God." Brandon muttered, picking Snake and changing his outfit to the leopard camo. When they chose their characters, Ragnarok let Brandon choose which stage to fight on. From the choices, Brandon chose Hyrule Temple from Melee.

Alice gave a soft chuckle. She liked the music on this stage, but Ragnarok... not so much. "If I win this one, we're playing on the Norfair stage," Ragnarok said.

"Fine." Brandon said, and then focused purely on playing.

And then the smash ball came to them. Ragnarok fought for it, dreading what would happen to his character if Brandon got to it. Unfortunately, Brandon got it before he did. "Dammit!"

"I hope you like trinitrotoluene." Brandon said, watching with a grin as Snake loaded the grenade launcher. "Cause I'm TNT! I'm dynomite! TNT! And I'll win the fight!" He sang as he mercilessly vaporized toon link multiple times.

"Oh, shit!" Ragnarok replied, trying to keep his character from getting hit. He did get hit, quite a few times, but didn't die. Instead, he had Toon Link eat some food that fell randomly out of the sky.

"Goddamn random tomatoes!" Brandon exclaimed, mortaring him as soon as he landed. Ragnarok cackled as he evaded the attack, hitting him with a boomerang. "Bastard!" Brandon yelled, dropping a bomb as he flew back, that he then detonated when Ragnorak rushed him. Ragnarok's jaw dropped as he lost a life and lost the match.

He forgot Kidd had it set to a one-life match...

"Boom motherfucker! I beat you wearing a leotard!" Brandon exclaimed while laughing loudly.

Ragnarok's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he stared at the screen dumbfounded. "Lucky bastard..." he muttered.

"Lucky, huh?" Brandon grinned, feeling cocky.

"Eh, I bet you couldn't beat Alice," Ragnarok said, turning to her. "You play a mean Sheik, don't ya?" Alice grinned and nodded. Brandon grinned wider, anticipating a challenge. Ragnarok passed the remote to Alice, who grinned widely. She chose Sheik and changed her uniform to black. She chose the stage this time, it was Norfair.

"Everyone here is obsessed with Nofair, eh?" Brandon asked, keeping his character as Snake but giving him red and black camo.

"One of the toughest stages, in my opinion," Alice said. "Prepare to get your cocky ass beat!"

"Bring it." Brandon said, and then focused once more upon the game. It started with Sheik throwing needles at Snake, knocking him into the lava. "Ah, damnit!" Brandon exclaimed, jumping out of the lava, though heavily damaged. Next, she disappeared, then reappeared next to him, getting him with a side-A combo. "Hey, bad touch!" Brandon joked, trying to break her grapple.

"Hehehe~" Alice chuckled, before a smash ball came on screen. She got to it first, hit Brandon with her light arrow and knocked him off screen with it, killing him.

Brandon sighed, knowing he'd been bested. "Goddamnit." He sighed, shaking his head. "I used to be a super smash bros player like you, but then I took a light arrow to the knee." Ragnarok chuckled, Alice didn't get the reference. Brandon heard Ragnorak's reaction and laughed. "This guy gets it!"

Rangnarok laughed. "That's 'cause I'm one of the most awesome people here!"

"That's debatable, but I still appreciate you getting my joke." Brandon said, looking back at the boy.

"Hey, Raggy's still awesome in his own way." Alice replied with a chuckle.

"Stop calling me that." Ragnarok replied.

"Why?"

"Because it's a pet name. Duh."

"Dude, take ya lumps." Brandon joked, knowing he most likely wouldn't understand it. (The Author of Brandon would like to take a moment and personally thank any reader who got that reference.)

"...What?" they both asked.

"Nothing, forget about it." Brandon said, waving it off.

"OK," Ragnarok said. Alice just remained confused.

Brandon saw Alice's confusion, so he tried to change the topic. "Hey, do you know when the pizza's gonna get here?"

"Should be here any minute," Kidd said from a dark corner of the room. Only his grin and his pale yellow eyes were visible, making him seem like the Cheshire Cat. Alice jumped, she'd forgotten he was there.

"Creepy..." Ragnarok said.

Brandon glanced over at Kidd, and decided to try to out-creep him. A crooked grin formed on his lips and he met Kidd's eyes. "Yes, hopefully it shall." Brandon replied, altering his choice so that it was i between two notes, making it sound, well, odd. Alice chuckled, Raggy raised an eyebrow. He came off more as a weirdo than creepy to him. Brandon turned his gaze upon Ragnarok, his grin growing a little wider. "I can see into you. I know who you are, and I know what you have done." He said, keeping his voice on it's odd pitch.

"Name something about me that you wouldn't know from your dimension," Ragnarok said. Alice chuckled. Brandon kept his face the same as it was, though inside he knew his bluff had been called. "Seriously," Ragnarok chuckled, his face obviously saying 'Prove it'. "Name ONE thing and I'll be convinced."

Brandon closed his eyes and contacted Alice telepathically. 'Can I get some help, please?' He asked, wondering if Ragnarok could somehow figure out he was talking with Alice.

'Uh, I don't really know much. He hasn't done anything major... Try guessing at how he was given a human shape.' she replied.

'Well, thanks.' Brandon said, feeling the pressure. "You were separated from Chrona through an extremely painful process."

"Not really." Ragnarok replied.

'Sorry!' Alice thought to Brandon, trying not to look sheepish.

"Eh, I just bullshitted that." Brandon said, shrugging.

"Yep, you really did," Raggy replied.

"But, I assume you knew that already."

"Yes."

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it~~!" Kidd said, dashing out of the room.


	52. Chapter 52

"Pizza?" Brandon asked, following Kidd to the front door.

Kidd payed the money and turned around carrying AT LEAST twelve boxes of pizza in one hand and a bag full of several sodas in the other. He awkwardly tossed Brandon a key. "Mind opening the basement? The bomb drills probably gonna' go off any second."

He'd OBVIOUSLY forgotten what he told Brandon about NEVER going in the basement.

"Got it." Brandon said, and walked briskly to the basement. He put the key into the lock, twisted his wrist, and the sound of a most likely very complex locking system hummed out.

"Thanks," Kidd replied walking briskly down the steps. "Go get Alice and Raggy."

Brandon walked quickly to the gaming room, and found the two in a heated match. "C'mon, bomb drill's about to go off." He said from the doorway.

"Well," Alice said walking past. "Guess Kidd's throwing a pizza party in the basement."

"Try not to let the animals creep you out," Ragnarok said, also passing him. Brandon's face grew a ponderous look, his curiosity and imagination running wild with what they could possibly look like as he followed the two into the basement. As soon as he came down, he saw glass cages, each one with different animals in different environments. He saw what appeared to be lightning bugs in one, but knew they weren't because the glass was warped and what used to be the plants were nuclear waste. He read the plaque, it said Nuclear Shock Bugs: Animal Warfare experiment 001.

"Hm." He grunted, now having a reasonable idea about what most of the animals will be centered around. He walked by another one. It had a cave in it and as soon as he looked, several huge bats with skeletal wings and no eyes slammed against the glass. The plaque beneath it read Sânge Vampire Bats: Animal Warfare experiment 002. After examining the creature, he turned his attention forward. "Please tell me you have sharks with lasers strapped to their heads." He said, remembering the scene from Austin Powers.

"No," Kidd said, setting the pizzas down. "But we have sharks that shoot lasers out of their mouths."

"Close enough." Brandon said, grinning widely.

"The failed Hell Hound experiments are over there," Kidd said, pointing to a cage with a forest in it. "I was planning on releasing them in the wild."

"Here's an idea: how about a bionic wolf with a telescopic chainsaw on his tail, that could them be attached to a string similar to a whip?" Brandon hypothesized, letting his imagination run free.

"Hmmm," Kidd said. "It'll take awhile to make them. The first two I make will be sent to your dimension."

"Hehe, that could be cool." Brandon said, chuckling lowly.

"Yeah, they could be guard dogs or something."

"It sure as hell would ward off any unwanted guests." Brandon replied, cracking a grin.

"Yes," Kidd grinned as sirens began to blare. "Oh! That's the bomb drill!"

Brandon cringed at first from the shrill sound of the sirens. "Dear God, its like Alice and Brianna fangirling." Brandon said, cringing further.

Alice chuckled, while Raggy and Kidd gave him confused looks. "Don't you mean me and Samara? Brianna kicked ass!"

"She still squealed some times, though Samara would've been a better choice." Brandon admitted, shrugging his shoulders. Then the ground began to shake and Kidd grew alarmed. "Um, is that natural?" Brandon asked, the shaking growing more violent every minute.

"No!" Kidd exclaimed. They were really getting bombed.

"Oh shit." Brandon muttered, realizing the severity of this situation.

Kidd looked furious. "If it's a war you want, Belikov," he muttered. "It's a war you fucking get! Alice plan a counter attack immediately! We're using Neutron bombs!"

"Um, what?" Brandon asked, knowing that an atomic subunit mixed with the word bomb usually means a WMD.

"Should we attack Moscow?" Alice asked.

"Yes, and we'll make this worse than Hiroshima!" Kidd snarled.

'Uh-oh.' Brandon thought to himself. He then realized something. The multiple rumblings and explosions means that this was most likely a carpet bombing maneuver. Which means...

"Kidd, I think Russia's invading."

"SHIT!" Kidd said, before pressing a few panels on the wall. And suddenly, out popped a supercomputer! Brandon watched Kidd begin typing furiously into the keyboard, and wondered what he could be doing. He set in the coordinates for Moscow and then type something in binary code.

Brandon saw this, and thought up a better plan. "Hey Kidd, you wouldn't happen to have satellite camera access on this, would you?" Brandon asked, stepping up behind the Reaper and looking at the monitor.

"Uh, yeah," Kidd replied. "Why?"

"Take a look at the known missile silos in Russia. It could be the deciding factor in determining whether Russia wants to invade us or eradicate us." Brandon explained, remembering this out of a book he read once. Kidd did just that. Brandon watched the several monitors, all displaying a different missile silo. "There doesn't seem to be any unusual activity." He replied, entering a tactical mode of thinking. "They could possibly want to invade us, since this world is so resource deficient."

"Not gonna' happen!" Kidd snarled.

"Then we better get guns. And lots of them." Brandon replied with a grin.

"OK," Kidd said. "Alice?" Alice slipped the Mana Glove she had at some point slipped into her pocket. She put it on her hand and touched her hand to the wall. On the opposite wall an arsenal of guns and swords and-were those light sabers?-appeared.

Brandon grinned widely, excited by the chance to use rifles again. "Ya'know, this dimension isn't that bad after all." He said with a grin, taking an assortment of weapons and clips of ammo for them. "Got any fatigues?"

"Uh, yeah." Kidd said with a grin, turning back to face the supercomputer's main screen. "There's some extra over there." He pointed to a closet. "I'm gonna send out the orders to the troops."

"I'll get ready." Brandon said, and grabbed a pair before hiding behind a wall. When he came back out, he was wearing red, gray, and black camouflaged fatigues, with a matching combat vest, a black helmet with a black balcalva, and black boots. He carried an ACR 6.8, strapped to his back was a Benelli M1014, a Colt M1911 was visible in his pistol holster, and an 8" Bowie was strapped to his chest rig. "Dress like Spetsnaz so they'll never expect it." He said, a grin not visible under the mask. Alice chuckled. "What? It's called covert-ops." Brandon replied, turning to look at her.

"Well, you actually look mean for once-WHERE THE HELL IS CAMERON?!"

Brandon thought for a second, then went racing up the steps. He opened the door and found Cameron lying passed out at the front door, though there was a constant thundering banging at the door. Brandon shook him awake, and yelled something.  
>"Get back in my head! There's a fucking war going on!" Brandon yelled, and Cameron agreed, too dazed to know any better. The insanity material liquefied and shot back into Brandon's ear. Brandon then raced down stairs, hearing an explosion, most likely a grenade or breaching charge, at the front door. "I got him!" Brandon yelled, racing back down the stairs.<p>

Alice breathed a sigh of relief. "Where is he?" Ragnarok asked. Brandon felt something crawl up his throat, and insanity material poured out of his mouth right after he pulled the balaclava down. It then formed into the shape of Cameron, who looked shaken and aggravated.

"What the hell is going on?!" He demanded, his clothes materializing into his body.

"Gross," Ragnarok and Kidd said in unison, while made an 'ew!' noise.

"Think I feel any differently?" Brandon replied, trying to wash an unusual but horrid taste out of his mouth.

Alice decided to answer Cameron's question. "Russia attacked us. Want some pizza?"

"Um, sure." He said, taking a piece. He ate it quickly, then went wide-eyed "WHAT?!"

"We're getting bombed," Alice replied casually, like it was something that happened everyday.

"Why the hell-never mind." Cameron began, then stopped. He then noticed Brandon's outfit. "Why are you cosplaying as a Spetsnaz?"

"Fuck you." Brandon growled, resisting the urge to blow Cameron's head off.

Alice took a mountain dew out of the bag, taking it to a corner for herself. "Mine." she said.

"Lucky I bought all that food, huh? We could be stuck down here for a few days." Kidd said.

"Let me do some reconnaissance quick." Brandon said, taking a pair of binoculars before heading up the stairs.

"OK, bring down some alcohol!" Alice called. Kidd chuckled before grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Freaking alcoholics." Brandon said, shaking his head with a chuckle before going upstairs. He went straight to the attic, where he climbed out of Alice's window and onto the roof.

The sight he saw terrified him.

The sky was full of large bombers, resembling a similarity to American B-2 Stealth bombers, dropping what looked like tons of bomb clusters each. He got down on his stomach and looked through his binoculars out to the distance. He saw a large wave of Russian troops marching towards the city, numbering at least 100,000. As he scanned the horizon, he caught a glimpse of something metallic. He zoomed in on it, and saw large rows of artillery cannons being loaded. He went wide eyed and climbed back into the window as fast as he could. As soon as he was in, the shells that were fired began exploding all around him. He raced down the stairs, grabbing a large trash bag before rushing to the liquor cabinet. He put as many bottles as he could of various alcohols into the bag before racing back downstairs.

"How bad is it?" Kidd asked, not bothering to look at him and still focusing on the screen. Brandon was hunched over, panting heavily.

"Shit." Was all he could muster through his labored breathing.

Kidd raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck kind of answer was that?"

"There's at least a 100,000 troops, and at least 2,000 artillery guns." Brandon said, still lightly panting.

"OK, I'll send the army the information." Kidd replied, typing something in Morse code.

"I could've sworn i saw cargo planes among the bombers, so paratroopers might be coming next." Brandon warned, finally catching his breath.

"Got it," Kidd said, relaying the information to the supercomputer.

"How is this house so sturdy and bomb-resilient?" Cameron asked, taking a lager from the bag of booze.

"Magic," Kidd said. "Literally. I put a charm on the house."

"Huh, that should help in keeping us alive, but wouldn't that give away our location if they level the whole city?" Brandon asked, realizing the drawbacks to this charm.

"Several houses on the outskirts of town including this house and Stein's have this charm strategically placed in a Pentagram with the Academy in the center," Kidd said. "If they level the city, it'll come back and so will anyone who dies, unfortunately." he said, making Alice raise an eyebrow and Ragnarok's jaw drop.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'UNFORTUNATELY'?!" he exclaimed.

"That means they'll just keep dying and returning to life simply to die again." Brandon realized, readjusting the vest on his chest.

"Actually, It'd be better if they did die because Death makes us gods stronger." Kidd replied. "If those people died, me, Apollo, Aphrodite and Kali could kill them all."

"But I thought Kali hated your guts." Brandon replied, remembering their earlier encounter.

"Yes, but she hates Skadi more."

"And who is Skadi?" Brandon asked, slightly confused by all the names flying around.

"Skadi is like this Norse giant, I think," Kidd replied. "She controls ice, which is pretty fitting. She's also a complete bitch."

"That reminds me of this guy we met in Russia on a mission in the other dimension," Alice said. "We had to hunt and everything!"

"Um... Isn't that illegal in Russia? Like, poaching or something?"

"Poor guy. Hope he didn't get caught."

"Eh, he's out in a cabin in the middle of the woods, so I'm sure he'll be fine." Brandon replied, waving it off.

Alice the grew alarmed, remembering something VERY important. She snapped her head towards Kidd. "Kidd, Is Professor Morgan OK?"

Kidd grew even more alarmed. "SHIT!"

Brandon shook his head. "Too many god damned names to remember." He said, looking at the startled two. "Who's that?"

Kidd gave him a stern look. "Professor Morgan is the ONLY person who can teach us about Alchemy and Wendigos-considering he used to be one. He's a vampire now."

Brandon chuckled, causing his gear to rustle. "From wendigo to vampire. That's quite the improvement." He mused sarcastically.

"Actually," Alice said. "It's almost the same thing. A Vampire is just a slang term for a Wendigo who's gotten so addicted to blood, that they're body's adapted to only needing blood as nourishment."

"Hmm. Quite the improvement." Brandon said with a chuckle, shaking his head.

"Eh, I guess it's better than just eating people, cause that might leave the person they're feeding off of alive." Alice replied.

"Might, but it'd scare 'em stiff." Brandon joked, darting his eyes to the supercomputer monitor.

Kidd punched in some coordinates, and the screen showed what used to be a small house. Alice bit her lip and looked down. Kidd gave a sad sigh. "I just hope he made it to a bomb shelter..."

"Want me to go check?" Brandon offered, gripping his rifle.

"Don't," Kidd said sternly. "If he wants to us to know, he'll come here."

"Does he have a way of protecting himself from the bombs and artillery being dropped on us?" Brandon inquired, and he still felt explosions through the floor.

"I have no clue," Kidd replied.

"Well, that's just wonderful." Brandon replied, shifting his weight between his feet.

"Believe me, if Professor Morgan wants to live, he will. He has an odd habit of getting what he wants." Kidd replied.

Alice chuckled. "Yeah. How else would he get straight A's from you?"

"He's your teacher?" Brandon asked, turning to Alice.

"Yes," Alice replied. "He's been teaching us Alchemy and the history and biology of Wendigos."

"Hmm, must be quite a lot to learn." Brandon commented, trying to rack his brain to remember everything Alice has told him.

"It is," Kidd replied. "For example, Pandora and Xerxes had two servants to accompany them."

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, he taught me that while you were gone. According to the religion of Wendigo's, the four of them are reincarnated every one thousand years."

"Huh." Brandon grunted, then something clicked. He realized that, due to all the Wendigos' reaction, Alice might be a reincarnation.

Alice grew curious. "Why just those four?"

"Well," Kidd started. "Because the servants were their children."

"Hm, child slavery? Seems legit." Brandon mused, a feeling of trepidation and foreboding filling him when he noticed the distinct lack of explosions.

Alice saw his expression. "What's wrong?"

"The bombing stopped." He said, feeling his senses become sensitized, feeling for any more explosions.

Kidd tensed, waiting for another bomb. "My ears have stopped hurting," Alice said. "I think they really have stopped."

An unreadable emotion flashed in Kidd's eyes. "I smell the dead."

"You think it's bad now?" Brandon asked, throwing a hot glance at Kidd.

Kidd's eyes flashed blue a moment. The color of a soul. "All the soldiers died."

"There's bound to be more." Brandon interjected, knowing that it was near impossible for the Russians to all be dead.

"No... They died." Kidd said. "Every soldier on American soil died. Even ours."

"How?" Brandon wondered aloud, unable to think of something that could cause so much death, fearing that he wouldn't be able to shoot at anything.

"I dunno." Kidd replied. "Wanna go check it out?"

"Sure." Brandon replied, bringing his rifle to the ready as they traversed the way towards the door. He slowly pulled open the front door, half expecting to be a sneak attack.

He just saw a tall, gawky man with light reddish-brown hair and gooseberry green eyes. He was wearing a doctor's uniform. "Oh, hello," he said. "I'm professor Morgan. Who might you be?"


	53. Chapter 53

"I'm Brandon Pazzo." Brandon replied, hesitantly lowering the rifle.

"Can I talk to Kidd and my niece?"

"Uh, sure." Brandon said, drawing back so the man could pass. His eyes then widened a bit when what the man said sunk in. "Did you say niece?!"

"Yes, I did. My name is Morgan Maeveen." the Professor said with a bow.

"I-it's a pleasure." Brandon said, offering his hand to shake. "Ma che cazzo?" He muttered to himself, still a little shocked. Morgan shook it, rather... animatedly. "Anywho," Brandon began, trying to interject into the professor's enthusiasm. "They shouldn't be too far behind."

Alice climbed up the stairs and her eye's widened in shock before she ran over and hugged her uncle. "Uncle Morgan!" she exclaimed.

He hugged her back. "You are very behind in your lessons, Alice." he replied in a joking way. "We must catch you up immediately, you ARE my favorite student, after all."

"Me and Kidd are your ONLY students!" she laughed. Brandon just looked on, a detached curiosity replacing his normal expression. He then realized how long it's been since he'd seen his family, and felt a little homesick. He could just barely see the tears sliding Alice's cheeks. "I missed you," she said, hugging Morgan tighter. Brandon simply turned away, readjusting his gear nervously while trying to fight back the small amount of envy he subconsciously began harboring. Professor Morgan grinned, showing two sharp fangs. Upon glancing back, Brandon noticed the fangs, and realized he was the only human in the house. He then concluded that he would not hesitate in hurting and possibly killing this Kishin if he tried to drink his blood.

Morgan pulled away from the hug and tousled Alice's hair around. "So, how has life been for you?"

"Great," Alice replied. Of course, by 'great' she was referring to earlier that day.

"I should probably introduce who I am." Brandon started, deciding he could probably share the duo's adventures with the professor.

"Oh, but you already have," Morgan replied.

Brandon blinked a few times, unsure if he understood the man. "Excuse me?"

"I already know everything. I could see your memories through your eyes." Morgan grinned.

Brandon held a look of curiosity and wonder, then grinned evily. "Did you enjoy the darkness?" He asked, knowing that the man must've seen his childhood and torture scenes.

"Why, it was interesting. Your very early memories were blocked, though."

Brandon grinned a little more. "I do believe the word you're looking for is repressed."

"It's repressed to the person who has the memories, blocked for someone who tries to look." Morgan replied. "Listen to your teachers~!"

"No one ever taught me that." Brandon replied, his pride being injured, even though there was no way to know the answer.

"Ah, you've never had someone look through your memories, have you?" Morgan replied.

"No, I'll admit that's a first." Brandon joked, laughing a small chuckle.

"Ah, I see," Morgan replied. Alice chuckled. She was in such a good mood now.

"I assume that you know I'm human, correct?" Brandon asked, deciding to bring up his boundaries debate from earlier.

"Yes," Morgan replied. "I, uh, also know what you did to my Alice earlier. Nice going," he whispered, a bit annoyed, but no where near as pissed as Kidd.

"Oh. Uh, sorry about that." Brandon said, his eyes widening a tad as he rubbed the back of his head, his reddening cheeks hidden by the balaclava.

"Anyway, what were you going to say before?" Morgan asked.

"I know that you're a vampire." Brandon began, his voice becoming extremely serious. "And I will let you know now, I will not hesitate in hurting you if you try to make a move."

"Oh, I'm sorry my boy, but I don't swing that way~!" Morgan replied. Alice laughed so hard her sides started hurting.

Brandon blinked a couple of times, not sure how Morgan retrieved some sort of homosexual content from his remark. He then remembered vampiric history. "Oh God, vampires only drink the blood of the opposite sex, don't they?"

"Yeah," Morgan replied.

Brandon face palmed hard, the sound loud enough to echo down the halls. "Cazzo." He mumbled to himself, cursing his own stupidity. Morgan laughed. "I'm sorry." Brandon began, feeling the need to apologize. "Of course my brain reminds me of vampiric history AFTER i accidentally accuse you of being gay."

"Oh, you didn't do anything of the sort." Morgan replied. "Most people assume that Vampires drink the blood of both sexes."

"True." Brandon replied, realizing he didn't directly insult Morgan. "Still, I have accused you of being bisexual, and apologize for it."

"Apology accepted," Morgan said. "Of course, if I was, I would have been executed 800 years ago~!"

"Wow, you're that old?" Brandon asked, realizing he was alive to witness the Medieval Era and the bubonic plague.

"I'm over two thousand~!" Morgan replied.

"Jesus." Brandon breathed, realizing he was alive since the first years of AD.

"Wendigo's were created nearly Ten thousand years ago." Morgan replied. "The oldest left that's actually STILL a Wendigo and not a Vampire or Werewolf, well... That would be Alice. She's the only one."

"I feel special," Alice chuckled.

"Hm, go figure." Brandon chuckled, assuming that Alice will most likely not be able to continue the pure blood line.

"Yes, it's a tragedy, but other Ancients have gone extinct before. Such as Elves." Morgan replied.

"Really? But in the other universe, we ran into Jackie, who was an elf." Brandon remembered, surprised that his memory held through once more.

Morgan bit his lip. "You mean Jackson?" he asked. "Alice's Patron Elf was burned to death."

"That must not've been pleasant." Brandon said, shuttering a little at the thought of bring burned alive.

"Protecting a half-human Wendigo is-...WAS a serious crime," Morgan replied. "If this act is committed by anyone except the parent Wendigo, then it's punishable by death. Fire, it's always fire..."

"You always burn a traitor." Brandon replied, remembering the trend from history and media.

Alice looked down. "Jackson was by no means a traitor!" Morgan hissed.

Brandon recoiled a bit. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying it from a Kishin's point of view." Brandon said, trying to recover but knowing its too late.

"It's OK," Alice said. "It was my fault, anyway."

"It wasn't your fault," Morgan replied. "It was Seth's! First running off with that human and then leaving his child by herself! How irresponsible of him! He wasn't fit to be a father!" Brandon decided to remove himself from the conversation, figuring this was a family thing. "Oh, well," the Vampire said. "What's done is done. His mistakes can't be helped. So... I smell pizza~!"

"Yeah, there's some-" Brandon was cut of by a loud crack, which he immedietly identified as gunfire. "Get down!" He ordered, racing to the door with his rifle at the ready.

"Oh?" Morgan asked. "Another soldier? I thought I killed them all! I mean, I wanted them to die, so they should have died."

"I guess not." Brandon replied, when another couple of cracks rang out. "Sound's like there's more then one left."

"I'll go with you, then~!" Morgan replied, skipping toward the door.

"Here." Brandon said, offering Morgan his side arm.

"Oh, it's OK," Morgan replied, unsheathing his claws and baring his teeth, revealing rows of fangs.

"Hm. Not bad." Brandon said before putting his pistol away and sliding out the door. When they exited, they immediately were forced to find cover from an onslaught of bullets. When they got a chance to look, they saw about 10 or fifteen soldiers set up behind cover, firing AK-47s at the duo. Brandon eyed one out, bring his rifle up and aiming it in one swift motion. A three round burst rang from his weapon, and one soldier dropped like a bag of bricks. Morgan jumped out of the hiding place, completely care free, and snapped one's neck. Brandon made sure to mind the vampire as he dropped two more soldiers before racing up cover, taking out his Benelli.

Morgan went to another soldier, a women, and drained her dry. Brandon watched for a second before returning his attention to the enemy, hitting a Russian in the chest with a shotgun blast, sending him flying backwards, entrails visible. Morgan smiled. "Ah, Russian blood is always so delicious, for some reason."

"Probably all the vodka." Brandon responded, blowing off a larger soldiers skull, brain matter flying everywhere.

"Eh, I'm not a drinker," Morgan replied.

"Still, the alcohol's in the blood." Brandon replied, tossing his away his empty shotgun before dropping seven soldiers with seven shots from his pistol.

"Hm," Morgan grunted. "I think that's all. I think."

Brandon then saw one hiding amongst dead bodies, attempting to reload his rifle. Brandon began sprinting towards him, holstering his pistol while pulling out his knife. The soldier finally gets the clip in, but it's too late. Brandon kicks him over onto his back, shoving the knife into his throat while pulling off his dog tags(Battlefield 3 reference, woo!). "No, NOW that's all of them." Brandon said, pulling his knife out while the soldier gagged on his own blood.

Morgan sighed. "So much blood, but it's not my type~!"

"Bet you're pretty bummed about that, huh?" Brandon asked, grinning as he wiped the blade off on his chest rig, putting new clips into his pistol and rifle in case more were alive.

"Yes, I usually just drink A+, but this is AB-..."

"What're your thoughts on O-?" Brandon asked, fetching the shotgun and reloading the chambers, pulling back the action so a fresh shell feeds in.

"Absolutely disgusting."

"Figures." Brandon chuckled, looking around for any motion among the corpses. He then notices a sharp, piercing pain in his shoulder. He looks down, and notices a bullet hole through his collar bone. "Motherfucker!"

"Ew," Morgan replied.

"Damnit!" Brandon yelled, struggling to change his soul frequency to the healing wavelength before healing himself, pushing the mushroomed bullet out from his skin.

Morgan looked on in disgust. "Gross."

"Still fucking burns." Brandon said, windmilling his previously inquired arm. Morgan chuckled. "You think this is funny?" Brandon asked, putting both hands back on his rifle. "I'd like to see you get shot and not bitch about it."

"I'm used to it," Morgan replied. "I've been shot plenty of times, so has Alice."

"I knew I was gonna regret that as soon as i said it." Brandon said, taking out his pistol and put a round through the forehead of a soldier he thought he saw move.

"Yeah, she got shot just where you just shot him." Morgan replied.

"Then how is she..." He began, the fact of her existences free that point completely contradicting everything he'd learned about firearms.

"Wendigos heal quickly." Morgan replied. "Guns don't effect us much."

"Unless you get shot in the throat." Brandon added, remembering that piece of knowledge.

"Yes, but decapitation is more effective."

"Since, if you remove the source, there's no way of regeneration." Brandon concluded, then he dived behind cover as a bullet whizzed past his head.

"Yes," Morgan said, catching the bullet in his hand right before he it was able to shoot him in the side of the head.

Brandon dropped to his knee as he turned toward the second tango, lining up a shot and fire one rifle round into the enemy's skull. "How do you like it, fucker?!" Morgan laughed. "Guess not much." Brandon joked, watching the lifeless body for a couple of seconds before snapping his attention to the second agitator, dispatching him in the same way as the first.

"Ah, I'm thirsty again..." Morgan pouted.

"Can't you suck out of one of the dead one's?" Brandon offered, seeing a dead woman at the ground by his feet.

"Eh, they taste bad."

"Better a bad taste in your mouth than thirst, eh?" Brandon asked, wondering which the professor preferred.

"Bad blood is horrible," Morgan replied. "I'd rather thirst."

"Suit yourself." Brandon said, beginning to walk back to the house, making sure to step over the bodies. Somehow, Morgan was there before him. "You move too fast." Brandon grumbled as he opened the large door, pushing a body along with it.

"Tee hee!" Morgan laughed. Brandon grumbled something lowly before entering the house, putting the on the safety on all of his weapons. Kidd, Cameron and Raggy were now upstairs, too, and everyone was feasting on Pizza and soda.

"You might wanna go eat." Brandon offered, climbing down into the basement to revisit the armory.

And eat Morgan did.

Brandon re-emerged from the basement, now holding a L129A1 sniper rifle, and a .45 Vector SMG. He then grabbed a piece of pizza, quickly ate it, and climbed to the roof. Alice followed. As he climbed into the roof, he noticed Alice. "Alice, get back down." He warned sternly, not sure if there were any snipers on what little roofs remained.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because I don't want you getting sniped." Brandon replied, screwing on a silencer before deploying the bipod.

"I don't sense any souls,"

"They could be masking them, or it could be blocked by buildings." Brandon replied, starting a sweep over the remaining rooftops, looking for a glint of metal or a reflection of light off of a glass scope.

"Humans can't mask them and buildings can't either. No soldiers are left."

"That's what Kidd said, and I ended up with a bullet in my arm."

Alice laughed. "He was probably lying. He likes doing that to people."

"Still, I don't like taking chances." Brandon replied, feeling like he was going to lose this argument.

"I'll heal," Alice said. "I've been shot in the head before."

"I've been told." Brandon replied, feeling his focus slipping.

Alice hugged his arm. "Come on," she said. "Let's get back."

"Or we could stay up here." Brandon offered, hugging her back.

Alice smiled sweetly. "That'd be nice..."

"Then let's." Brandon replied, grinning in return as he pulled her into him. She snuggled into his chest. Brandon held Alice close, wanting to do more, but refraining himself from doing so.

"I love you," she purred.

"I love you too, Alice." Brandon whispered, rubbing her back as he held her. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Brandon's neck and laying her head against his chest. Brandon sighed happily, being content with just holding the ex-wendigo.

"Um, Brandon...?" Alice asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, Alice?" Brandon asked, looking down his chest at her.

"Now that we're in my dimension, we can send you home..." Alice said sadly. "Would you rather go home or look for the person who sent us away?"

"Personally?" He asked, looking pensive for a second. "Find the sick fuck that sent us there and make them pay."

Alice chuckled. "Good. I don't want you to go."

Brandon sighed."I don't want to leave you, either." Brandon said aloud, lightly rubbing her back. 'But I'm going to have to sooner or later,' he thought to himself.

"I want to make this last..." Alice said. "Spend as much time with you as possible."

"You think I don't?" Brandon joked, chuckling a little while looking into her dark, crimson eyes.

"You want to... go on a date later?" she asked.

"Sure." Brandon replied with a smile. "Where do you wanna go?"

Alice looked thoughtful for a second before smiling. "Can we go to Red Lobster? I love their crab legs!"

"Uh, sure, but wouldn't you wanna go some place fancier?" Brandon asked, a little shocked by her choice.

"That place is pretty fancy by my standards," Alice replied.

"Alright, your choice." Brandon said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Alice chuckled. "Next time, you can pick,"

"Eh, I'd have to know the city a little better to make a choice." Brandon said, wrapping his arms around Alice's lower body. "I probably would've chose a bar anyways."

Alice laughed. "Yeah and then we could get drunk and forget what Kidd told us not to do."

"Who said we'd forget?" Brandon replied, a lewd grin on his lips.

Alice laughed. "Good point. I don't like his new 'rule', anyway."

"Well, we can still do it, if i wear a condom or you go on the pill." Brandon said, realizing their possibilities.

"Kid'll still be pissed," Alice chuckled. "I think birth control would be a better choice, though. Condoms are only 85% effective, or at least that's what Liz told me."

"I thought it was 95%, but yeah, the pill would probably be a better choice." Brandon said, stroking her hair lightly.

"Yeah," Alice replied, becoming more relaxed.

"Now, it's a question of whether or not we tell Kidd..." Brandon trailed, debating in his mind. Alice bit her lip, thinking of how Kid'll react to this. "Maybe we should tell him, and do it anyways if he says no." Brandon offered, thinking up something.

"Yep," Alice chuckled.

"Sounds good to me." Brandon said, wanting to get up, but also wanting to lie there and keep holding Alice.

Alice grinned at him. "Same here."

"Now, its simply a matter if we want to get up or not." Brandon replied, still feeling lazy.

"Nope," Alice giggled.

"Didn't think so." Brandon said, kissing her forehead. Alice chuckled. "What? You find this funny?" Brandon joked, smiling at her.

"A little," Alice purred.

"You purr like a cat." Brandon joked, feeling her vibrate on his chest when she'd purr. Alice chuckled, snuggling up against him. Brandon held her close, loving her warmth pressing against his body. Alice smiled, relaxing completely in his embrace. "I could spend the rest of my life here with you." Brandon said, laying his head on top of Alice's.

Alice smiled. "I want you to," she said. She couldn't help but notice how alive Brandon felt compared to Kidd, who was, in a way, dead.

"I want to, too." Brandon replied, loving the new, happy side of Alice that he brings out of her. Alice was completely at ease. She wanted to stay right there in that very spot, in Brandon's embrace for the rest of her life. Brandon laid back, wishing that the roof was a little more comfortable, but felt completely carefree. Alec felt so comfortable, she nearly fell asleep. Brandon, however, did in fact, fall asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. A few minutes later, Alice also fell asleep.


	54. Chapter 54

Brandon woke a couple hours later to the sound of a gunshot. Alice shot awake as well, getting off of Brandon and looking around. It looked to be night, but it ALWAYS did, so they weren't exactly sure. Brandon flipped onto his stomach, sighting in the rifle, quickly trying to find the source. Alice sat up, looking to see who did it. She cried out when she got shot in the shoulder. Brandon heard her yelp and saw the smoke rolling off a sniper's barrel. A squeeze of the trigger, and a soft pop was the only warning the enemy sniper had before his brains splattered across the wall behind him. Brandon then quickly turned his attention to Alice and began healing her. Alice lifted her sleeve so she would heal faster. "C'mon, c'mon..." Brandon said, focusing more exactly on the wavelength as to expedite the process. Alice just looked away. She was more concerned about the dream she had than the wound. Brandon saw her worry, and tried to comfort her. "It should be healed in another minute."

"I-It's not that..." she replied. "It was this dream I had..."

"What was it?" Brandon asked, watching the flesh repair itself as the bullet slowly pushed out.

"I think it was a vision," she said. "Most of my dreams come true, eventually, anyway. They're usually good, but this one really scared me."

"Care to share?" Brandon asked, scanning the horizon for any possible threats before returning his attention to Alice.

"It said that in 9 years, I would die." Brandon's eyes widened a bit, hoping and praying to God that this was the one time her dreams wouldn't come true. She hugged tightly. "We need to ask Kidd, he'd know if it were true. He knows when everyone dies."

"Ok, lets go." Brandon said, taking the empty round and sniper with him as he went down back into the house, squeezing through Alice's window. Alice also climbed in and checked the clock, it was a little past five. "Now is that am or pm?" Brandon asked, unable to tell from the old clock face.

"I think PM." Alice said. "I'm not sure."

"We really should switch to military time." Brandon said, a little agitated by the lack of sureness.

"I think Kidd has a clock like that in his room," Alice replied. "We need to talk to him, anyway."

"Alright, lets go." Brandon said, following Alice to Kidd's room. As they entered, they saw the clock on the mantle read 17:42. It was nearly pitch black in his room. Kidd was fiddling with some high-tech looking thing. He turned his attention away from it and toward Brandon and Alice, he set the device down. "Hey, Kidd." Brandon said, a little hesitant in what he was about to ask.

"Yeah?" Kidd asked.

"Do you mind if Alice went on the pill?" Brandon asked, surprised his voice held steady throughout the question.

Kidd narrowed his eyes. "Alice isn't having sex." Kidd replied. "And that's final."

"May I ask what for?" Brandon said, not giving up any ground.

"She just isn't."

Alice sighed. "We have something more important to ask, anyway."

"Yeah?" Kidd asked.

"May we see the Death List for nine years from now?" Brandon removed himself from the conversation, shifting his gaze to the device put down, wondering what it could do.

Kidd narrowed his eyes more. "Why do you need it- DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Brandon held both hands up in mock surrender, his curiosity only intensifying because of Kidd's reaction. Kidd shook his head and gave Alice a scroll. "That's the death list, now get out." Brandon quickly followed Alice out of the room, resisting the urge to flip Kidd off as he left.

Alice opened the scroll. The paper was black, the actual writing was glowing silver. The first name on the list made her blush. 'Cain Shinigami, son of Alice Maeveen and Crowley Shinigami-Stillborn'. "Well, then," Alice said.

"Well, that's not a good sign." Brandon said, looking at the scroll.

"I'm more surprised about the fact I have a son with KIDD. Crowley is his real name." Alice said in disgust.

"Huh." Brandon said, slowly processing the information. A lightbulb goes off, and he overflows with rage. "I'll. Fucking. Kill him." Brandon growled, enraged enough to enter 'insane mode' with the microscopic amount of insanity left in his soul. Not only did he enter the 'insanity mode', he entered the strongest stage of it in his life, being fueled by his rage and the abundant insanity in this universe. His muscles visibly grew and bulged, his eye-turned blood red with a murderous look in them, and half of his face was completely covered in insanity material, a jagged cut between the material and his uncovered face. Two large, demonic wings sprouted from his shoulder blades, and an array of insanity material blades, resembling shark fins, lined the outside of his arm.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Alice said. "Calm down! This is nine years from now, remember?!" His eyes darted towards the ex-wendigo, images of dismemberment and disembowlment flashing in his pupils. Alice just skipped through the names until she got to the last one. "...Alice Maeveen, illegitimate daughter of Seth Maeveen and Ada Wunderlich-Murdered."

After simmering in rage for a little bit, Brandon's mind was finally heard. 'He's a God. If i fight him, I'll surely lose." He thought to himself, struggling to calm down.

Alice just leaned against the wall and slid down it. "...I'm murdered." she said quietly. "I'm fucking murdered..."

"It's ok, Alice." Brandon said, holding her close though still in 'insanity mode'.

"...There's gotta be a way he knows these things..." Alice said, close to crying. "He has to know who kills me. He has to, dammit!"

"Let's ask, then." Brandon said, his rage deepening once more for the absolute hatred he currently had for Kidd.

Alice bit her lip. She didn't want to be crying in front of Kidd. "Can you go ask?" she asked quietly. "He'll think I'm weak if he sees me crying and then he'll replace me, so I can't go in there," she said quietly, handing Brandon the Death List.

Brandon took the scroll and returned to Kidd's room, small craters denoting where he stepped due to the immense power radiating off of him. "Kidd." He said curtly, his voice in the odd reverb as a red and black aurora emanated around his body.

"Yeah?" The Reaper asked, once again working on the contraption he was toying with earlier.

"I should fucking kill you." Brandon spat, holding back every fiber in his body from lounging at the reaper and ripping out his throat. Kidd looked confused and turned to face him. He hadn't read the Death List yet. Brandon tossed the paper, which was horribly crimped by his grip, at the Reaper, thinking how easy it would be to kill him. All he had to do was solidify a long needle of insanity material onto his finger tip, and he'd have no problem shoving it through the Reaper's eye and out the back of his skull. Kidd still didn't read it, he just put the list away. "How does Alice die?" Brandon asked, fighting to temper his voice so that it doesn't sound like a demand.

Kidd shrugged. "I dunno," he said. "I haven't read the list."

"Do it, goddamnit!" Brandon raged, slamming his fist down on the night table across the bed where he was standing, easily smashing it into small splinters.

Kidd rolled his eyes, not fazed by Brandon's anger. Kidd took the list back and read it. "It says right here she was murdered. I thought you and Alice read it, so shouldn't you have known that?"

"Do not test me." Brandon warned, his fists curled so tightly that he was sure his fingers and hand should've snapped. "How was she murdered."

Kidd shrugged. "I really don't know what to tell you. The only thing I know is that she was murdered, not who did it or how they did it." Knowing the situation was futile, Brandon couldn't help but grow angrier, all his discontents piling on. His injured pride. His lack of knowledge. His shame for hurting Alice. The insanity material slowly began consuming more of his face, growing as to consume his entire body. Kidd raised an eyebrow at that, putting the list away.

"For God's sake..." Brandon trailed, his voice scratchy and demonic as the insanity completely consumed his body.

"What?" Kidd asked in annoyance. Brandon let out a low battle cry before throwing a punch at Kidd, insanity material making it grow larger as it hurled towards Kidd's face. "Ow!" Kidd exclaimed when Brandon punched him straight in the nose, making it bleed. Other than that, it had little effect. "That kinda' hurt! Is that bleeding..? Eh, I guess it's alright, " he said in a bored tone. "Ouch, though!" Brandon blinked a few times, not sure what just happened. He then threw a karate chip at the reaper's neck, the insanity material forming an atomically sharp blade on his hand. The cut it inflicted on Kidd's neck automatically healed. Kidd laughed.

That smartass fucking LAUGHED.

Brandon visibly shuddered with rage, and grabbed the reaper by his neck before lifting him up off the ground, applying over a ton of psi on to his neck, enough to break over 130 regular necks. Kidd was not fazed. "Dude, are you seriously trying to kill me?" he chuckled. "HAHAHAHA! Best joke of the year! You can't kill me, dumbass, I'm already dead!"

Brandon's eye twitched, futility fueling rage which he could not release. He dropped the reaper to the floor, staring down at him with red luminescent eyes. "Fuck. You."

Kidd continued to laugh. "Why are you getting so pissed anyway?"

"Why do you think?" Brandon growled, looking down at the Reaper with nothing but spite. Kidd shrugged. "You hold me back from Alice, you posses power that I envy, you've turned Alice into a whipped drug addict, and, to top it all off, I can't kill you!" Brandon exclaimed, resisting the urge to kick the Reaper's head off.

Kidd fell over laughing.

"And your constant laughing irritates me!" Brandon yelled, burying his foot into Kidd's face. Kidd just slid out from underneath Brandon's foot. Brandon held out both hands, causing about twenty large, thorned needles to jab into Kidd's body, covering nearly every inch of him. Kidd just stared at them boredly. Brandon went to say something, but his energy divebombed. He fell to one knee, the needles retreating back into him, then a second knee, then flat into his face unconscious. Kidd raised an eyebrow before looking at his healing wounds. He'd have to change clothes... Oh well. He changed into a black hoodie with black sweat pants and took Brandon down to the living room and laid him on the couch.

* * *

><p>When Brandon woke up, he saw that he was in the living room. The room was like any living room, except for the huge-ass clock. It was a Grandfather clock made out of twisted bones and polished sulfur. A granite owl was attached to the top and the white-on-black clockface was broken. It was still ticking and the pendulum was moving slowly.<p>

Alice was asleep in a sitting position beside of him. Her breathing and the pendulum matched. Brandon blinked a few times, slowly getting up. "What the fuck..." He began, trying to get up but immediately collapsed. "Well, fuck."

The pendulum sped up as Alice woke. She turned toward Brandon sleepily and yawned. "Have a good rest?"

"Maybe," he began, trying to get up before collapsing again. "I don't think I can move."

"It's OK," Alice said, hugging him. "Don't try to move. Cameron said it would take awhile for you to get your strength back."

"Figures." Brandon said, rolling his eyes. "I'm fucking sore as hell, I'll tell you that much."

"Wish I could help with that," Alice said.

"I wish you could too." He replied, changing the topic to the clock. "What's up with that thing?"

Alice looked at it. "Dunno. It was my Dad's."

"Huh." Brandon grunted, not sure if she knew it went in time with her breathing.

"Yeah, it's really weird. Dad said he made it to make sure I was safe, but I don't see how it does that." Alice said, looking at the clock.

"The pendulum does swing in time with your breathing." Brandon commented, watching her chest rise and fall with the swinging of the pendulum.

"Does it? Maybe that's how Kidd knew we were having sex yesterday..."

Brandon went dumbfound for a second, imagining how fast the pendulum must've been swinging. "It probably broke Mach 1." Alice tilted her head to the side, confused. "You know, Mach. The ratio of the speed of a body to the speed of sound in it's surrounding medium." Brandon explained, unsure why Alice never learned Mach units.

"Oh." Alice said dumbly.

"You never learned about Mach units?" Brandon asked, straining to look up at Alice.

"No, I've only been here a few months, remember?" Alice said, feeling stupid.

"Oh, yeah." Brandon said, remembering her history. "I'd hug you to make up for it, but, you know..."

Alice chuckled at that. "Oh yeah, I hit Kidd for you. With a pot. I never knew they hurt worse than frying pans..."

"Well, they do have more weight behind the bottom, so you get more psi with each blow." Brandon explained, thinking of it in scientific terms. "Wait, why'd you hit him for me?"

Alice paused for a second, thinking. "I dunno."

"You didn't have to. If anyone should be getting hit, it should be me." Brandon replied, knowing what he did was wrong.

"Hm? Why?" Alice asked.

"Because I instigated it. I should be the one getting punished." Brandon admitted, looking a little disappointed with himself.

"It's OK, Brandon." Alice said. "He wasn't even mad."

"Yeah, I know." Brandon said, the feeling of futility returning to him.

"He was a little annoyed, though, but," Alice began. "He's ALWAYS annoyed."

"I wonder why." Brandon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Heh," Alice chuckled.

Brandon then noticed how dry his mouth was. "Alice, could you get me something to drink, please?"

"Sure. I bought some sodas earlier. Want one?"

"Sure." Brandon said, his lips a bit dry as well. Alice went into the kitchen and brought out a can of Dr. Pepper. "Thanks." Brandon said, trying to lift his arm, but failing miserably. "Uh, this is gonna sound weird, but I think you're gonna have to help me drink it."

Alice blushed. "Uh, OK." she said. She knelt down next to him and helped him get into a sitting position. Brandon opened his mouth widely, putting both arms out weakly to make sure he didn't fall over. Alice chuckled. He looked silly. She opened the can and poured some soda in his mouth. Brandon swallowed as fast as he could, but Alice poured a bit too quickly, filling his mouth faster then he could swallow. Alice kissed him so none would spill. Brandon swallowed the rest, then slid his tongue into Alice's mouth. She moaned and deepened the kiss. Brandon swirled and prodded his tongue against hers, hearing the pendulum start to swing faster. Alice moaned louder, and prodded his tongue back with her own.

Brandon sucked her tongue lightly, reveling in her taste and smell. Alice closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. The pendulum was swinging faster every fought weakly to get his arms up, and wrapped them around Alice's waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. "Alice, i don't think I can do this now." Brandon said, breaking the kiss momentarily. "Kissing is fine and all, but I don't think I can go farther then that."

Alice pouted. "Yeah... But at least I have a good imagination!"

Brandon chuckled. "If you're really that horny, you can pleasure yourself." Alice's eyes widened and she blushed a bright red. "Oh? Have you done that before?" Brandon joked, chuckling lightly at her reaction.

"N-No!" Alice shot back.

"So quick to answer." Brandon teased, deciding to drag it out. "Almost like you've practiced before."

Alice blushed even more. "W-Why would you even th-think that?"

"Hey, you're the one straddling a poor, defenseless guy right now." Brandon joked, squeezing her a little tighter.

Alice blushed. "U-Umm..."

"Besides, I've read a couple of lemons and seen a couple of videos in my day. I know women do those things sometimes." Brandon explained, grinning a little.

"I-I don't!"

"Ok, ok." Brandon said, trying to hold his hands up but failing to raise them an inch. "But, you know, there's a first time for everything." Alice's whole face turned bright red. It turned redder when Cameron walked in on them.

"Oh, did i interupt?" He asked, a trickster grin upon his lips.

"Fuck off, Cameron." Brandon growled, not wanting to deal with his bullshit in this state. Alice just sent him a glare.

Cameron collapsed next to the two on the couch, nearly causing Brandon to fall over. "I got you your pills, by the way." Cameron said, handing Alice a box of birth control pills.

Alice cocked her head in confusion. "Kidd said yes?"

"No, I snuck out and got them from the pharmacy." Cameron replied, shooting a hot glare at Brandon before grinning at Alice. Alice gave him an unamused look. "Hey Alice," he began, his grin turning lewd. "How about we let poor Brandon here rest, and we go have some fun?"

She slapped him. Hard.

Cameron recoiled, a bit shocked by Alice's response. "...the fuck?" He ask, tenderly touching his injured cheek. Brandon simply starting laughing hard. She snarled at him. Cameron looked at Alice in disbelief, then flashed to anger. "Fine. I'll go find someone else then." He said, standing up and he left the room. She glared at him as he left, the pendulum swinging wildly back and forth. The odd thing was, it actually sounded angry.

Brandon calmed his laughter, a tear rolling down his cheek. "That was absolutely priceless!"

"He pissed me off." Alice replied.

"I understand why. He treated you like a whore." Brandon said, his voice coming back down to normal.

"I'm not some sex toy," she hissed, laying on Brandon. "He needs to stop treating me like one."

"Eh, he thinks he's all high and mighty," Brandon began, grinning as he realized something. "Wanna know something hysterical?"

"What?"

"Since he wasn't inside me when we first did it, he's still a virgin." Brandon said with a grin and a chuckle. Alice burst out laughing, making the pendulum slow down. "I know, that's hysterical!" Brandon said. Alice's laughing then tipped him off balance, and he started leaning towards one side. "No no no no no no noooooo!" He yelled, falling onto one side while holding onto Alice for dear life.

Alice pulled him back up then grinned. "You need a massage."

"Hmm?" He asked, surprised by her comment. "You know how to massage someone?"

Alice nodded. "Mm-hm~!"

"Wow, good to know." Brandon responded, pleasantly surprised by Alice's talent. She flipped him over so she could massage his back. Brandon lie there, suddenly nervous that a 'massage' might be very painful in this dimension. It wasn't. Alice began to massage his back, and it felt amazing. "Oh god..." Brandon groaned into the couch, his sore muscles being relieved of their soreness and tension as her skilled hands worked the knots out.

Alice gave a light chuckle. "You like?"

"Very much so." Brandon said into the couch, sighing contently as she worked the tension out of his shoulders. "It might be better if my shirt comes off." Alice blushed and took it off. Brandon's bare back was then exposed to her, the contours of his shoulders meeting with his back showing how muscular he truly was.

Alice blushed and began to massage him again. "Brandon, if you're trying to get laid... It's working."

"I'm not even trying." Brandon said, turning his head to the side so he could talk, hearing the pendulum speed up again. "You're just really horny."

Alice blushed brighter. "Oh ha ha." she said. "Very funny."

"Seriously, I'm not doing anything. You're just fabricating it all." Brandon replied, being completely serious.

Alice blushed. 'Damn you for being so sexy.' she thought to herself.

Brandon heard the pendulum swing even faster. "Thinking of me?" He asked with a grin.

Alice blushed brighter. "...Yeah."

"Thought so." Brandon mused, grinning at the ex-wendigo. "You might wanna take one of those pills, by the way. I don't know how long they take to work."

Alice nodded. "OK," she said, opening the box and popping one in her mouth.

"You might wanna read the box, too."

She read it. It took an hour to kick in and lasted a day. "We can have sex in one hour."

"Hopefully I can move by then." Brandon said, then grinned again. "Or else you're just gonna have to do all the work." Alice blushed, grumbling to herself. "What? Don't like the sound of that?" Brandon asked, a little surprised. "That means you could go as slow as you want, doing it exactly how you like it."

"I'm too lazy."

"I figured as much." Brandon joked with a smirk, feeling returning to an extent in his arms and legs.

"You think you can move now?" Alice asked.

"A bit, but I sure as hell ain't as fit as a fiddle." Brandon replied, being able to move his fingers a little. Alice continued to massage him, leaning down a bit and kissing the side of his neck. "Mmm..." Brandon groaned lowly, feeling a little stimulated by the kiss. Alice smirked, and nuzzled him. Brandon managed to move his arm back, nuzzling his head against hers as he laid his hand on the back of her head. Brandon kissed her back, holding it out.

Alice pulled away and once again focused on the massage. "Hasn't been an hour yet..." she said disappointedly. Th pendulum was swinging wildly.

"If the pendulum keeps swinging like that, it'll be a day before we know it." Brandon joked, shooting Alice his signature grin.

Alice chuckled. This was going to be a loooong day.


	55. Chapter 55

Brandon groan softly once more, feeling her loosen his dorsal muscles. Alice smiled. "I take it you like this a lot?"

"Yeah. You're really good at this." Brandon said lowly, letting out a low, soft groan.

Alice chuckled. "Good~!"

"I think I'm starting to move again." Brandon said, surprised how much he could move his arm.

"That's good," Alice purred.

"Cause you want the D." Brandon joked, flashing her a crooked grin.

Alice blushed. "First I'm going to tell Kidd about what Cameron did. Maybe he'll kick him out."

"Nah, we need him." Brandon said with a sigh. "He'll come in handy if we ever get in trouble."

Alice shrugged. "He could live with Apollo and Artemis. Or Aphrodite, he might actually get laid then."

"Do you want him to?" Brandon joked, flashing another grin.

"No," Alice said. "The thing is, Aphrodite is a boy AND a girl."

"So, Aphrodite's a hermaphrodite?" Brandon mused, seeing the cleverness in the name.

"No, she, er he? It switches forms depending on what mood it's in. If Aphrodite feels like fucking someone, boy. If it wants to get fucked, girl."

"Hehehehe..." Brandon laughed evily, thinking of Cameron's shock if Aphrodite changed during intercourse.

"Yeah..." Alice chuckled. "Sometimes, when Aphrodite changes into a guy, he visits. Just to piss me off, but I've gotten used to it."

"Guess I'll just have to teach him not to anymore." Brandon replied, clenching his fist loosely.

Alice chuckled. "Don't worry, Kidd already does."

"Eh, I'll lend him a hand." Brandon said jocularly, chuckling a little.

Alice chuckled. "Hey, do you think you can move now?" she asked.

"I don't know, lemmie check." Brandon said, and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I'd say that's a yes." Alice chuckled, but stopped when someone knocked on the door. "Uh-oh." Brandon said, standing up and went to open the door.

There was a teenage boy standing there. He was pale and muscular, with red hair that was on-purpose messy, freckles and emerald green eyes. "Hellooooo~~~!" he greeted.

"And you might be?" Brandon asked, quickly slapping his hand to the wall as he felt his legs quiver beneath him.

The boy bowed politely. "I'm Aphrodite~! I came to visit Kidd, he hasn't come to school for awhile, so..."

"He's not in here." Brandon said, feeling the mood ruined a little. "He's probably in the kitchen or gaming room."

"Thank you~!" Aphrodite said as Alice popped up behind Brandon. "Um, Alice, you kinda' need to invite me in."

"Oh, sorry. Aphrodite, I invite you in!" Alice said. Aphrodite stepped in, out of the dark, and they could see his outfit clearly. He was wearing a gray T-shirt with ripped sleeves and jeans ripped at the knees. He also wore red sneakers.

"Anywho, Kidd should be in one of the two places i mentioned, or in his room." Brandon said, feeling his legs quiver once more, but remain standing.

"OK," Aphrodite replied, pinching Alice's cheek as he walked by. He winked at her.

"Fucking tease," she muttered. Brandon shot a hot glare at the man before working his way back to the living room with Alice. "Don't worry about it," Alice said, sitting on the couch. "He's like that with everyone."

"I hope so, or else I'd have to kick his ass." Brandon mused, collapsing onto the couch next to her, laying his arm across her shoulders.

Alice snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Hehe, I can just imagine what'd happen if he saw this. He'd turn into a girl and start teasing you, too." she laughed.

"I don't think I could handle two girls at once, especially not in a state like this." Brandon replied, shuttering a little at the thought. Alice chuckled and smirked at him. "Anywho, back to what we were doing." Brandon said before kissing Alice on her lips. Alice kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Brandon wrapped his arm around her waist, splitting his lips so he could push his tongue into Alice's mouth. Alice opened her mouth as well, and lightly sucking on his tongue, and moaned. Brandon squeezed her tighter as she moaned, eliciting a low groan from him in response.

This was interrupted as Kidd and a busty blonde woman wearing leather booty shorts and and a red tank-top sat on either side of them. Kidd beside Alice, the woman beside Brandon. Alice pulled away and glared at the blonde. "Aphrodite, get the hell out!" she turned to Kidd with a hot glare and flipped him off.

"Wait, what?!" Brandon demanded, the blonde being completely different than the boy he remembered meeting earlier.

Alice sighed. "That's Aphrodite's female form."

"How the-never mind, I'm not going to ask." Brandon answered, waving off his original question.

"It's a god thing~!" Aphrodite said.

"I should've figured as much." Brandon replied, shaking his head slowly as he felt the mood get destroyed.

Alice glared/pouted at them "You ruined the mood!"

"We were trying to~!" Kidd said. Brandon sighed, wondering how the hell Kidd knew.

"You two are really loud, you know~!" Aphrodite replied, flipping his/her hair.

"God damn it..." Brandon trailed off. He then blushed slightly when he remembered that when Aphrodite was in a female form, he/she wanted to be fucked. Alice just hugged Brandon's arm, pulling him closer to her and glaring at Aphrodite, who winked at him. "Don't try to seduce me, Aphrodite." Brandon warned, happily coming closer to Alice. The God(dess) pouted and Alice stuck her tongue out at him/her. 'Though, i wouldn't be opposed to a threesome.' Brandon thought to Alice, grinning a little lewd grin at her.

Alice gave him an unamused look. 'No.' she thought back. 'I'm not sharing you.'

Brandon pretended to pout, then returned to his natural grin. 'Alright, alright.' She leaned against him, away from Kidd, who was giving Brandon a death glare. Brandon returned the stare, an obvious defiance in his gaze.

Kidd's look held something unreadable. 'Look's like Crowley's jealous~!' Alice thought to Brandon.

'Wouldn't be surprised.' Brandon thought back, returning his attention to Alice, though glancing at Kidd out of the corner of his eye. Alice snuggled closer to him, Kidd narrowed his eyes. Brandon sent him a grin that said 'Come at me, bro.'

Kidd looked away while Aphrodite chuckled. She pinched Brandon's cheek. "Aren't you a cutie~!" she said.

"Please don't touch me." Brandon said, resisting the urge to wipe her hand away.

She pouted at him. "How rude." she said, removing her hand. Brandon could tell that Alice was getting PISSED.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already in a relationship." Brandon admitted, not sure how Aphrodite would react.

She chuckled. "With who? Certainly not with Alice, I can't see her in a relationship!"

"Well, open your eyes then." Brandon replied, wrapping an arm around Alice's back. Aphrodite's jaw dropped. Brandon was a little curious because of Aphrodite's reaction, but chuckled as well.

She spouted incoherent nonsense before, "HOW?!"

"Because we love eachother." Brandon said a bit curiously, a little creeped out by his/her reaction.

"Because I'M not a whore!" Alice hissed at her.

"That's another good reason." Brandon admitted, feeling the tension build between these two, and a little afraid because he's struck in the middle of them.

"B-But, you don't talk to anyone! None of the humans even LIKE you!" Aphrodite persisted.

"Yeah? Well guess what? SHIT HAPPENS!" Alice yelled back.

"Guys? Time out?" Brandon asked, doing the universal "time out" sign with his hands.

They ignored him, or at least Alice did. She jabbed a finger at the God(dess). "You're just jealous because you're still fucking single and most people just use you because you're a fucking God!" Now Aphrodite looked pissed.

"Guys. Calm down." Brandon said sternly and audibly, placing a hand on both of their chests to keep them separated. Aphrodite looked down at his hand and a goofy, lewd grin grew on her lips. Alice blushed, mainly because she was still mad but partly because Brandon's hand didn't exactly touch her chest. A little lower...

Brandon felt something soft in both hands, and gave it a squeeze. He then realized he was holding both of their breasts. Alice's face turned bright red. Aphrodite gave him a pervy grin. Kidd snarled at him. "Huh." He grunted, looking back and forth between the flesh in his hands, then gave another squeeze. Kidd took his arm and lifted his hand away from Alice, nearly crushing it.

That was just a warning.

Brandon bit his lip in pain, feeling both of his arm bones nearly breaking. Kidd dropped it and sent Brandon a warning glare. Brandon glared back at Kidd, wishing he knew the frequency of the Reaper's soul so he could curse him out right then and there. He then realized that he was still squeezing Aphrodite's breast. Kidd didn't really mind THAT. Alice did. She yanked his arm off of Aphrodite.

"I'm just going to sit here then." He said softly, sinking back into the soft couch. Alice sighed. This was awkward. Brandon sighed as well. "I'm going to the roof." He said, standing up before making his way to his destination. Alice followed after cussing out Aphrodite. She found him looking through the rifle, scanning the horizon for anything unordinary. She sneak-hugged him.

"Hgn!" He exclaimed, tensing up and might've fired off a round, if the rifle's safety wasn't on.

"Sorry for what happened back there..." she muttered.

"It's not your fault." Brandon said, turning over so he could hug Alice back. "I probably should've stopped squeezing Aphrodite's tits."

"No, before that." Alice laughed.

"It's fine. Kidd's probably trying to just look out for you, so it doesn't hurt too much when I have to leave." Brandon explained with a sigh.

"Yeah, Kidd's always looking out for me," she said, snuggling Brandon. "But what if you didn't have to leave...?"

Brandon sighed, not wanting to. "Don't be foolish, Alice. I'm going to have to go home at one point or another."

"No you don't..." she replied, nuzzling his neck. "You don't have to go."

She didn't know that Kidd was in her room, listening to them.

Brandon remained silent, wishing that she was right, but knowing that she wasn't. "You can stay here... You can talk to your friends through the mirrors." Alice replied. She was tearing up.

"Alice, please..." Brandon said, not wanting Alice to be sad.

Alice buried her face in the crook of his neck, "Please don't go..." she whispered.

"Alice...I shouldn't be leaving for a while..." Brandon said, holding Alice close to him.

"I know, it's just..." Alice trailed off.

Kidd decided to look through the mirrors and have a chat with Brandon's Maka.

"I understand." Brandon replied, smiling at Alice while holding her close. She just stayed quiet and they just sat there hugging for a few tender moments. Brandon kissed the top of her head, wanting to do more. Alice nuzzled him sadly. "Let's enjoy the time we've been granted together." Brandon proposed, pulling her up his chest.

Alice smiled. "Yeah..." Brandon lightly kissed her lips, letting her response determine if she wanted to do it or not. Alice kissed back, but it wasn't passionate or lustful like it was earlier. It was sweet and chaste. Brandon simply held her, not making another move since he knew the mood was ruined. She smiled against his lips.

Brandon laid a small trail of kisses up and down Alice's neck. "I love you so much, Alice."

"I love you, too," she replied, looping an arm around Brandon's neck and running her hand through his hair. Brandon repayed the favor by wrapping his arms around her waist, grinning as he playfully squeezed her ass. Alice blushed, letting out a small 'eep!'. Brandon chuckled, smiling warmly at the ex-wendigo in his arms.

Alice blushed. "Um, so... Still up for that date? We could go now."

"Yeah, we probably should." Brandon replied, slowly rising to his feet while keeping in constant contact with Alice.

Alice also stood, kissing Brandon on the cheek. She grinned. "To Red Lobster!" she said, dragging him back to her room. Brandon followed without a complaint, wondering why he was being dragged. Alice passed by Kidd's door. She heard talking, but quickly dismissed it and took Brandon outside.


	56. Chapter 56

The duo walked quickly to there destination, making small talk as they walked. She hugged his arm. When they walked in, a few people looked at Alice in surprise and she fidgeted. Must be kids from school. Brandon strode confidently to the waiter. "Table for two, please." Brandon asked, sending a hot glare at anyone who grimaced or seemed aggravated.

The Waiter looked at Alice. "Eh... OK." he said and led them to a table, refusing to look them in the eye.

'Fucking asshole, thinks he's too high horse.' Brandon thought angrily to Alice as they took their seats.

Alice sighed. "I don't even know why I wanted to come back here."

"Probably because you missed your home." Brandon suggested, feeling a twang of homesickness at the mention.

Alice sighed. "Funny, I miss it when I'm gone. Hate it when I'm here. Seems I'm never happy, eh?" she joked.

"Like I said earlier, everyone's a little bipolar in their teen years." Brandon responded, smiling a slight grin at her.

Alice smiled. "Too bad I've been stuck in mine for almost a century, eh?"

"Yeah, that's definitely gotta suck." He replied, a slight shudder running through him at the thought.

Alice sighed. "Eh, oh well."

"Shit happens, right?" he replied, his signature grin reappearing on his lips.

She grinned back with a chuckle. "Yep!"

"When's the waiter gonna come?" Brandon suddenly asked, looking over his shoulder to see if he could spot the man.

Alice frowns. "Probably trying to avoid me. I'm not very well liked here."

"Fuckin' asshole..." Brandon muttered to himself, seeing the waiter glance over and then quickly look away. "Hey buddy, we're waiting here!"

Alice leans back on her chair. "This is gonna be a loooooooong wait."

Brandon sighed angrily before turning back, shaking his head. "God damn it." He replied, a little relieved since Red Lobster wasn't exactly his most favorite of dining establishments.

"I'm sorry," Alice replied.

"It's fine." Brandon said, waving it off. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing."

Alice rubbed her arm nervously. "Oh, OK,"

The duo waited another ten or fifteen minutes before Brandon finally had enough. "You know what? Fuck this." Brandon said angrily, grabbing Alice's arm before marching angrily out the door.

"Sorry..." Alice muttered.

"Why are you sorry?" Brandon asked suddenly, slowing his pace as they returned to Kidd's mansion.

"It's my fault. No one here likes me, and that's why they didn't wait on us," Alice explained.

"Correction, everyone but one person dislikes you." Brandon interrupted, grinning at her. "Besides, I could make a much better meal than that fast food chain could ever produce."

Alice smiled. "The last person who ate my food died, which is why I try to cook for Kidd, but for some reason, cyanide doesn't effect him..."

"Uh...you are aware what cyanide is, correct?" Brandon asked, a little dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it's poison." Alice grinned.

"Good, so you are aware that it's not a cooking commodity." Brandon realized with a sigh. "Besides, cyanide more than likely has no effect on Reapers. I mean, you can't kill Death."

"Damn." Alice scowled.

"'The only things guaranteed in life are death and taxes.'" Brandon recited, hoping he remembered the quote correctly.

Alice chuckled. "Unless you're like me and leech off some rich kid."

"Eh, even that can change." Brandon said with a shrug, keeping an impassive face.

"Eh, true," Alice chuckled.

"Well, here we are." Brandon said, arriving in front of the untouched building in the war-torn neighborhood.

"Home, sweet home, I guess," Alice shrugged.

"Better than the hell out here." Brandon suggested, gesturing to a destroyed building across the road.

Alice chuckled. "Not much of a difference."

"Maybe, but in there we get free food." Brandon replied with a grin, always thinking with his stomach.

Alice burst out laughing. "Of course!"

Brandon shrugged with a grin. "What can I say? I have food on the brain."

Alice's stomach growled. "Well... I am pretty hungry..."

"Then let's go in." Brandon said with a grin, grabbing Alice's hand before racing towards the door. Alice grinned and ran after him. The two quickly entered the building, and Brandon made a bee-line to the spacious fridge. He soon return with ingredients to prepare a seafood meal, but remembered a memory faintly. "Hey Alice, what was that recipe that I invented that had the ground beef and some sort of sauce?" Brandon asked, trying to search through his essentially non-existent memory.

"Hmmm... I think it was half normal spaghetti, half raw meat and steak sauce." Alice replied.

"Thank you." Brandon said, then put the ingredients away. He soon returned with a packet of angel hair spaghetti, a pound of raw ground beef, a steak sauce bottle, a bowl, and a pit. He filled the pot with water and put it on the stove, turning it on, and then returned his attention to the frozen beef. After 20 seconds in the microwave, the meat was soft enough to handle. He quickly washed his hands, and separated the large knot of beef. He laid that out, and returned his attention to the boiling water. He put in the pasta and allowed it to cook for seven minutes. After that, he strained out the water and poured the pasta into the bowl. He then added the beef and mixed the two together into an even blend, occasionally adding a splash of steak sauce. Once finished with that, he added a final splash to the top, and handed it to Alice. "Here you go." He said, handing the Luke-warm bowl to her.

Alice took a bite and grinned. "Want some~?"

"I think I'll pass on the raw beef." Brandon said somewhat hesitantly, waving his hand in refusal. "I just find some noodles or something."

"Um, OK!" Alice smiled. "More for me!"

"I made it for you, anyways." Brandon said, rummaging through the cupboard. "Oh sweet! Ramen!" He said happily, taking out a boil before starting to boil more water.

Alice chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alice." Brandon replied with a grin, his hidden face showing curiosity and fear since he struggled to form the words in his head. Alice dug into her 'spaghetti', hearing someone walk down the stairs. Brandon didn't, as he was too focused on the boiling water and cooking instructions on the ramen container.

Kidd walked in. "Brandon, you start school tomorrow."

"...What?" Brandon asked over his shoulder, trying to process the sudden bombshell, hoping he misheard the Reaper.

"I can't be with Alice at school all the time," Kidd replied. "You and Cameron need to make sure she isn't hurt."

"Ok, then I'm gonna need clothes, books, and a weapon." Brandon responded, knowing that an actual blade or firearm would be more practical than using Alice or Cameron.

"I'll help you with that!" Alice chimed.

Brandon looked over at the ex-wendigo. "If you want, but I'm probably not gonna let you choose my clothes." Brandon said, not wanting to stray from his signature style.

"I won't try to pick them for you," Alice chuckled.

"Good, cause I wouldn't want to insult your sense of fashion." Brandon joked, chuckling lowly to himself.

"I don't HAVE a sense of fashion!" she laughed.

"I had a hunch." Brandon replied, giving another, short chuckle. He then returned his attention to the now boiling water, and poured it into the bowl.

"By the way, Alice, your surgery is in a few days," Kidd chimed.

Brandon immediately stopped. "Surgery?" He asked, confusion and trepidation in his voice.

"To get the snake out of her. Alice, Medusa fed you something to drain your life source. Then you got your period, correct?" Kidd asked.

"Wait, but she cooked AFTER I got it..." She looked thoughtful for a moment before a look of realization came on her face. Then anger. "THAT DAMNED BASTARD!"

Brandon gritted his teeth, remembering their awful stay with that awful woman. "Fucking whore is the same everywhere, ain't she?" He questioned, remembering when he was forced to work for her and was disemboweled in his own dimension.

Alice scowled. "Right after Brandon and Medusa's little SLAVE had a fight, I felt a prick on the back of my neck. I thought it was a tick, but I guess i was wrong."

"Son of a fuckin' bitch..." Brandon growled lowly, feeling his rage build quickly.

"How long did it take to start feeling cramps?" Kidd asked.

"Five minutes." Alice replied.

"Shit! You may be dieing faster than I thought."

"D-DIEING?!"

"WHAT?!" Brandon exclaimed, just as surprised as Alice.

"Didn't I tell you this earlier?" the god asked. "Oh well. The snake is draining her life force very quickly. Without the surgery, she'll be dead in a matter of weeks."

"Well fuck." Brandon said, searching his memory for Kidd's information. "The surgery will definitely work, correct?"

"Well, Stein said pieces of her soul will most likely have to be replaced, but other than that, yes."

"And where exactly would these pieces come from?" Brandon inquired, wanting every variable accounted for.

"Well, since we're the only meisters that can wield her," Kidd started. "I guess us."

Alice frowned. "But knowing him, he'll try to use as many souls as possible."

"He's going to use her as a lab experiment." Brandon realized, and chuckled lowly. "He's an absolute maniac."

Alice's expression darkened. "I've BEEN a lab experiment."

"And now your life's on the line with someone who's indifferent either way." Brandon explained, airing his thoughts as he unfolded the situation that they're in.

Alice sighed. "God, this place sucks."

"Agreed." Brandon replied, giving a short chuckle while crossing his arms, leaning against the counter that his ramen was laying on.

"Well, we all know you're not gonna die, Alice." Kidd remarked. "Your death date is in 9 years."

Brandon's face contorted into confusion for a split second, then relaxed when he remembered who Kidd was. "That must be odd. Knowing when your time will come, watching the grains slowly fall in the hourglass." Brandon commented soberly, realizing the intensity of that knowledge.

Kidd gave him a blank look. "Yeah. You tried to kill me over it."

Brandon simply shrugged. "Eh, shit gets out of hand." was all he said, stretching his back.

"I suppose so," Kidd chuckled.

"And what can I say for myself? When you're powered by anger, and you have anger problems, it's pretty much an unstable power keg." Brandon explained with another shrug.

"True," Kidd replied. "Has anyone seen Cameron? He was complaining about a whore slapping him earlier and I just don't want him killing anyone."

Alice looked extremely pissed at this. "Whore?!"

Brandon chuckled lowly. "Go figure. He couldn't score even when he paid the woman."

Alice facepalmed. "I slapped him earlier, remember?"

Brandon's face when blank, and remained that way, though inside his rage intesified greatly. "One second." He said calmly, then went upstairs and found Cameron relaxing on his bed. Brandon lifted him up by the collar with his left hand and landed a right hook directly on Cameron's nose, easily breaking any human's nose. "She's a whore, eh?!" Brandon barked, rage visibly burning in his eyes.

"What the fuck, man?!" Cameron demanded, a tiny bit of black blood dripping from his nose.

Alice sighed. "In about three minutes, Cameron is probably gonna fall down those stairs," she remarked, earning a confused look from Kidd. Exactly after a three minute beat down, Brandon promptly three Cameron down the stairs, where he landed in a bloodied heap.

"I'm sorry, Alice." He said with a groan of pain. Alice and Kidd burst out laughing. "It-" he began, but coughed up a little blood. "It's not funny!"

"It kind of is," Alice giggled. "You deserve it for treating me like a whore. And calling me one. That's what got you slapped in the first place."

"About that," Kidd replied. "Why did I see a box of birth control pills in the living room? Your next physical is in a month, no where near the time I found them."

"Oh, Cameron got them for me."

"But don't they require a pap and pelvic test?"

"A what?"

"Basically, a doctor sticks his hand in your vagina and scrapes your cervix to make sure you don't have cancer before groping you, according to Liz."

"...Poor Cameron."

Cameron looked up, still in a haze. "Wha-?" he asked, his brain too rattled to work properly.

"Poor, poor guy," Alice snickered before laughing louder.

Brandon then came sauntering down the stairs, making sure to step on Cameron's arm that was most heavily damaged, causing the madness conglomeration to yelp in pain. "So, what'd I miss?" Brandon asked with a grin, his hands slipping into his jean pockets as he grinned smugly at Cameron's body.

"Well," Kidd started with a laugh. "Apparently, Cameron had a pap and pelvic test earlier!"

Brandon was quiet for a second, then immediately broke into riotous laughter. "Are you serious?!" He asked through his laughter, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Well, he DID get those birth control pills..." Alice snickered.

Brandon managed to look at the box through his joyous convulsions, and began to laugh even louder. "I can't breath! I can't breath!" he managed to yell out between fits of laughter.

Alice started coughing. "Air! Air!"

Brandon's laughter slowly died down, and he wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, you can't make this shit up." he said, laughing a little more. Alice gave him a confused look. "The situation that's occurring." Brandon explained, his last laughter escaping him as he noticed Alice's confused expression.

"Ohohohohoho! Yes!" Kidd grinned.

"Anywho, getting back to business." Brandon began, approaching the kitchen. "I believe we have some shopping to do."

Alice nodded and stood. "OK!"

Brandon began for the door, but then remembered their economic situation. "Is death cash still a viable currency here?" Brandon asked, unaware as to the extent of the differences in this dimension.

"Any money is," Alice replied.

"Huh, you'd think that, with all the changes, the currency would stay the same." Brandon said with a chuckle, staring towards the door once again, hoping that they'll have his clothes at a clothes store.

"Yep. Every thing you buy has a price tag for every different kind of currency." Alice smiled.

"So one currency has less value to it depending on its rarity." Brandon explained, finding it similar to the currency exchange in his dimension. "Interesting."

Alice chuckled. "Shall we go?"

"Sure, let's." Brandon replied with a grin, taking Alice's hand as they walk. "You know where some shops are, correct?"

"Yeah, there's a mall a few blocks from here. I'll have to stay outside, though..." Alice frowned.

"Why?" Brandon asked, though he already knew the answer.

"You know no one here likes me... Accept you, a few gods and maybe Kidd..." Alice replied sheepishly. Brandon shook his head while looking down, clenching his free fist rapidly in a vain attempt to sooth his growing anger. Alice saw this and kissed him on the cheek to calm him. The kiss assuaged him, causing his breathing to return to normal while Brandon attempted breathing exercises to sooth the rest of his pent up rage. "It's OK," Alice said, hugging him. "Funny how when we first met you threatened to hang my intestines on a ceiling fan and now you're getting mad because people don't like me!" She chuckled.

"Hey, time and hormones do funny things to people." Brandon said, realizing that those could be words of wisdom after they left his mouth before he hugged Alice in return.

Alice chuckled. "I guess."

"Damn, guess we can't enjoy the shopping experience together." Brandon joked, chuckling softly.

Alice chuckled. "I don't really like shopping, anyway. I make all of my clothes. Er, made."

"Really?" Brandon asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah," Alice replied. "They don't have anything I like in the stores."

"Figures as much." Brandon said, chuckling. "That really is impressive, though."

"Well, it was required I learn to sew in the century I was born in." Alice replied shyly.

"Hmm, talk about patriarchal societies." Brandon joked, shaking his head.

Alice giggled. "So... I'll go show you the shops now."

"Ok. You may wanna go home after we go there. I don't want you getting hurt." Brandon warned, seeing hateful glares being thrown at the duo by pedestrians, and Brandon promptly returned them.

"No, I can wait for you." Alice replied. "I can handle these people... and this necklace will make sure the Kishins and some of the Gods, like Apollo, will back me up if I get into trouble."

"Ok..." Brandon replied, his doubt obvious even though he tried to conceal it.

"It's OK. We can stop by Apollo's house if you're really that concerned." Alice smiled.

"No, it's fine. I don't want to seem as too clingy or defensive." Brandon said, realizing how oppressive he was coming off as.

"OK!"

"Alright, after you." Brandon said, gesturing with his free hand. Alice grinned and walked ahead. Brandon followed suit, his attention focused on any potential threats. Alice was also tensed. An angry meister or God could jump out at any moment...

Alice relaxed after awhile before she and Brandon were knocked down by a strong gust of wind. "The fuck?" Brandon inquired, holding himself up on his elbows.

"Shit!" Alice gasped out. "It's Menoitios!"

"Meno-who?" Brandon asked, looking over at Alice.

"The Titan God of violence," Alice whimpered as fire was shot at them. "RUN!"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Brandon yelled as he followed Alice closet, the fire nipping at their heels.

Alice grabbed his hand and ran quicker. "We need to get to Hyperion!"

"Isn't that a Pokemon?!" Brandon questioned, hauling as much ass as he could.

"I think so... But he's also the Titan God of Light and Kidd is on his good side!"

"Ok, don't call him a pokémon!" He yelled, trying to throw debris in Menoitios's way.

Alice laughed as they came upon a mansion similar to Kidd's, only made of pale shades of yellow and white. It seemed to glow. She quickly knocked on the door. "HYPERION! PLEASE LET US IN!"

"PLEASE! I DONT WANT TO BE DEEP FRIED!" Brandon yelled, banging on the door.

A ten year old with blond hair with white and yellow streaks opened the door. "Come in," he said, narrowing his bright yellow eyes. "Menoitios, be gone!"

"Thank you!" Brandon said, hastily dashing into the house with Alice.

The child closed the door. "Did Menoitios attack you again, Alice?"

"Yes," she replied sheepishly.

"Again?" Brandon asked through heavy breaths.

Alice bit her lip. "He hates me for some reason."

Hyperion put his glasses on. "It seems so."

"In this world, friends are a rare commodity, aren't they?" Brandon asked, his senses slowly returning after his adrenaline rush.

Hyperion nodded. "Yes, it is very rare. You have Allies, but not friends."

"Hey, Hype?" Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"If you're a Titan... Why are you ten?"

"I was just about to ask that." Brandon said, observing the young boy.

"People seem to like this form. And besides, if Artemis can be twelve, why can't I be younger?" Hyperion asked.

"True, true," Alice replied. Brandon opened his mouth to object, but chose the wiser route and simply remained quiet.

"So, would you two like something to eat or drink while we wait for Mr. Menopause to cool off?" Hyperion asked.

A gruff voice from outside yelled "I HEARD THAT!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" Hyperion yelled back. "So, tea?"

"Uh, do you have any coffee?" Brandon asked, not exactly a fan of tea.

"Nope. If I drink any coffee, I'll be shorter than I already am!" Hyperion replied. "I... Think..."

"I not think caffeine stunts your growth THAT much." Brandon replied, not exactly sure of all of the effects of caffeine on the body.

"Still." Hyperion replied. "Caffeine makes me hyper..."

Alice burst out laughing. "Nice pun! Hyper. HYPERion! I get it!"

"...No pun intended?"

"Darn!"

Brandon simply facepalmed, shaking his head slowly. "No, Alice. Just no."

"Yeah, that was pretty lame..." Hyperion replied.

"Well, now how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Brandon asked, looking around the room. "No offense to you, Hyperion. You have a wonderful house."

"It's OK. I'll let you out when I sense Menoition leave." Hyperion yawned. "Want to see my study? Kidd is having ,e build a light to replicate the sun."

"Well, you ARE the Titan of Light." Alice pointed out.

"Haha, true! So... Want to see it or not?"

"Sure. I haven't messed with science in a long time." Brandon said, grinning as the temptation overwhelmed him.

Hyperion smiled, making Alice 'Daaaaawwwwwwwwwww!'.

"No, Alice. Just no." Hyperion scowled.

"Sorry! Little kids are just so adorable!"

"My adult form has been known to give people nosebleeds..."

"Eh, go ahead if you want. If Alice gets too clingy, I'll stop her." Brandon said with a shrug, trusting Alice enough to not do anything unreasonable.

"I'm more concerned about her bleeding to death..." Hyperion frowned.

"Hey, it's up to you. I'm indifferent either way." Brandon said, thinking that it must be at least unpleasant to change one's form.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Alice begged.

He sighed. "Fine." His small body was enveloped in a bright light that grew to about 6'3 feet. It disappeared, leaving an adult version of Hyperion. His hair was longer and tied back into a ponytail. His eyes still held that 'wide eyed and innocent' look. He was muscular, clad in a white and yellow sweater with gray sweatpants. Alice's nose immediately started bleeding. Her cheeks turned as red as her eyes as she covered her nose.

"Um... Do you have any tissues?" she squeaked.

Hyperion sighed. "In my bedroom. Down the hall to the right."

"Thank you!" She ran off.

"Hmm, that was expected." Brandon said, watching the droplets of blood drip onto the floor as Alice raced to the bathroom. "Have any paper towels so I can clean up the pervert blood?"

Hyperion pointed to another doorway. "Kitchen. It's that way."

"Thank you." Brandon said, and followed the male's direction. He soon returned with a roll of paper towels and got down on one knee, beginning to wipe up Alice's blood. Hyperion took some paper towels and helped him. "You don't have to help. She's my big goof." Brandon joked, grinning at Hyperion as Brandon continued to wipe it up.

"Well, it IS my house." Hyperion replied.

"True, but this, while not literally, is my mess." Brandon explained, surprised by the chivalry of the God.

"Let's just blame this on Menoitios." Hyperion replied.

"Sounds reasonable." Brandon agreed, wiping up the last of the blood. "Where is the trash?"

"I'll take it," Hyperion replied, holding his hand out.

"If you insist." Brandon said, handing the blood-soaked paper towels to the man. He walked to the kitchen, threw them away, and walked back into the living room, sitting on the gray couch. Brandon then walked to the bedroom, going to see if Alice had fainted from blood loss or if she was still conscious. She was kind of inbetween, but at least the nosebleed stopped. His bedroom was bright, just like the rest of the house. The whole room was white. "Christ, reminds me of an asylum room." Brandon said, shielding his eyes from the light that seemingly radiated out of the wall.

Alice chuckled, though she seemed a little faint. "He probably likes light colors. Get it? Light? God, I'm so lame."

"You're not lame." Brandon said, laying an arm around Alice's shoulder as he sat down next to her. "It's probably just from the lack of oxygen reaching your brain."

"Probably!" she giggled. "I need to take a nap..."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Brandon agreed, seeing her start to doze off in his arms.

She yawned. "I guess Hyperion will have to show you to the store. I should be safe in here."

"Hopefully at least. I'll get you a glass of water. Try to drink it before going to sleep, ok?" Brandon instructed, knowing that liquid was needed to create new blood. "I'll be right back."

"OK," Alice yawned, laying back on the bed. Brandon got up and quickly walked to the kitchen before rummaging through the cupboards. After he found a cup, he filled it with cold tap water and returned to the bedroom, once again shielding his eyes from the blinding light. She sat up tiredly. "Hi."

"Hey." He replied with a smile, walking over to sit next to her once more. "Here, try to drink this." She took the cup and drank a few petite sips. "C'mon, you lost a hell of a lot more blood than that." Brandon said jokingly, smiling softly at Alice. Alice smiled and drank the rest. "There you go." Brandon said, smiling a little wider. "Take a nice, long nap, ok? I'll be back in two or three hours or so." Brandon said, tucking Alice into the bed.

"OK," she replied, laying back on the bed and quickly falling asleep.

Brandon gave her a light kiss on the forehead before standing up, making his way to the front door. "Thank you, Hyperion. Alice is taking a little nap to recover some of her lost blood, and I have some errands to run." Brandon said, waving farewell to their gracious host.

Hyperion stood and waved back. "Chaos!" he called. A light blue water/ice human-looking thing popped up out of thin air. "Assist our guest and, for Fates' sake, don't let Menoition follow him."

"Yes, Hyperion," Chaos replied.

"Thank you. You are much too kind." Brandon asked with a smile. "Oh, I never introduced myself. I am Brandon Pazzo." Brandon sais, extending his hand to his host.

Hyperion shook it. "Well then, Brandon Pazzo, I hereby give you my protection." A metallic pendant appeared on Brandon's left hand. It had a pale yellow lightning bolt on one side, a black storm cloud on the other.

"Thank you, sir." Brandon said, taking the pendant before firmly shaking the God's hand.

Hyperion smiled. "It's dark out there, let my protection give you light."

Brandon simply grinned, perhaps a little too crookedly. "To be honest, I prefer the dark."

Hyperion gave a light-hearted chuckle. "You'll take comfort in knowing your protection is jointed with Erebus, then."

"I'm assuming he is your counterpart?" Brandon asked, curious as to whether or not his hypothesis was correct or not.

"Yes. He is the Primordial God of Darkness. His wife, Nyx, the Goddess of Night, is Death's joint protector." Hyperion explained.

"Ah. Good to know." Brandon said with a nod, grinning his signature grin. "How would one know day without night, and night without day?" He ask, then his eyes went wide with surprise. "Wow, I sounded oddly poetic there."

Hyperion chuckled. "Don't you have some errands to run?"

Brandon put up one finger as he remembered that. "Yes, yes I do." He said, remembering them. "Well, I'm off." He said with a grin, fastening the pennant inside the pocket of his outer shirt so the medal hung right outside, and then turned and walked out the door. Chaos followed quickly, going through the door like a ghost. Brandon looked back to see the Goddess float through the door like it was nothing. "Odd." Was all he said, then began humming Ghost Busters to himself. Chaos followed silently, giving him a confused look. Brandon glanced back and noticed Chaos's confused look. "Oh, it's just a song I have stuck in my head." Brandon explained, continuing to hum, though a little softer this time.

Chaos blinked. "I am going to change into a physical form. I sense Menoition nearby." Brandon nodded and tensed up, preparing to defend himself if necessary. Choas's form morphed into that of a very mature woman with long hair. Leaves were the only thing covering her body and she was still blue. Her eyes were turquoise. Brandon glanced back and immediately developed a nosebleed, a hand slapping to his nose in an attempt to lessen the blood loss. Chaos's expression was emotionless. "He's close."

"O-ok." Brandon responded, stuttering slightly as the blood flow began to lessen.

She noticed the blood. "I can change into something more comfortable for you if you wish."

"No, it's fine." Brandon said, the blood finally stopping. "You're probably stronger in that form anyway."

Choas blinked. "It's just a change of clothes... and I'm cold."

"Then you should probably do that." Brandon said, pinching his nose as he felt another small spurt of blood begin to come out.

The leaves on her breasts glowed and turned into a green dress with no straps. Gloves the color of her eyes formed on her hands-from her elbows to her fingers. "Is this better?"

"A little." Brandon admitted, still finding her to be attractive. "Now, where'd you say Menoitios was?"

"He's a few meters behind you," Chaos replied. "Once he sees you have Hyperion's protection, he will not touch you." Brandon swiveled on his feet to face the God, making sure that the pennant that Hyperion gave him was in full view. He was faced with blood red eyes and short, curly blood red hair. This was Menoition. "Ah, Meno, what brings you here?" Chaos asked.

"Where the HELL did she go?!" Menoition growled.

"Where did who go?"

"That Kishin bitch! I KNOW that goddamned horseman stole my spell book, but he won't let me in! So SHE is gonna get it back for me!"

"Excuse me sir, but who exactly are you calling a bitch?" Brandon asked through gritted teeth, his rage beginning to boil deep inside.

"None of your damned business!" Menoitios growled. "So, Chaos, where is she?"

"She is under Hyperion's temporary protection. And for the record, I'm sure Death had a very good reason for borrowing your spell book." Chaos snapped back.

Brandon interjected once more. "Actually, it is my business." Brandon explained, keeping his rage bottled inside, knowing that this action would cause his rage to build even faster.

Menoitios ignored him. "Tell her to tell Kidd that if I don't get it back by next week... I'll call the other three horsemen here. And we ALL know how that'll end." he growled before stomping away into the pitch black darkness.

Chaos scowled. "...That idiot."

"His name may be Menoitios, but he acts like he's experiencing menopause." Brandon joked, chuckling at his own joke.

Choas sighed. "If he gets Pestilence, War and Famine here... Then many people will die."

"The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Brandon said, realizing what Menoitios meant by 'the other horsemen'.

Chaos nodded. "Lord Death's uncles. He is the fourth horsemen."

"Death." Brandon echoed. "Oh, this is not going to be good..."


	57. Chapter 57

Chaos frowned. "We'll warn them when we get back from whatever errands you need to run."

"Better make them quick then, eh?" Brandon asked with a grin, then began jogging towards the mall, following Chaos's directions as they ran.

"We have to convince Kidd to give it back. He won't care if his uncles come. He'll probably be happy they're coming." Chaos hissed, leading him to the mall.

"Too bad the rest of Death City won't be." Brandon said, following Chaos to their destination. They soon reached the spacious mall, and Brandon found a map kiosk. He then made a bee-line to the clothing store, where he began quickly browsing through the cloths rack. Chaos floated after him. Brandon searched through rack after rack, but couldn't seem to find his outer shirt. "Do you see this anywhere on the racks?" Brandon asked, grabbing his outer shirt to display it to the Goddess. Chaos floated off, got several of them and brought them back. "Oh, thank you." Brandon said, grinning as he tossed the shirts into the basket he grabbed. He then found six black tee's before throwing them into the basket, and then found six pairs of jeans and tossed them in there as well. He then began searching in the underwear section, and couldn't help but get a nosebleed when he accidentally stumbled into the lingerie section.

Chaos chuckled. "You can buy some for Alice, if you wish. I won't tell."

Brandon grinned lewdly as he pinched his nose to stop the blood flow. "Do you think she'd like these?" He asked, holding up a pair of black lacy panties.

Chaos chuckled. "Maybe. I'm sure she'll be flattered either way."

"I don't think flattered is the proper word." Brandon replied with a chuckle, throwing that pair into his basket before moving onto the boxer section, where he grabbed five pairs of camouflage and two pairs of white boxers. "Well, I'm done here." Brandon said, approaching the register.

Chaos chuckled. "We'll just have to see."

"indeed." Brandon replied, and the cashier checked them out. Brandon brought out his wallet to pay, and handed over the equivalent amount required in Death Dollars.

Chaos chuckled. "I'll have to remind Hyperion to get you a credit card in his name."

"It's fine. I still have a couple dollars left under my name." Brandon replied, taking the plastic bag with all the clothes in it in one arm before finding another map kiosk. He quickly found a school supply shop and began towards it. Chaos, once again, floated after him. They soon arrived, and Brandon picked out the necessary books, a packet of pens and pencils, and a desktop sharpener. They then moved to the cashier line, and quickly checked out. "Well, that was relatively painless." Brandon said as he searched for another map kiosk.

Chaos gave him a curious look. "Eh?"

"It's a figure of speech from where I'm from, meaning that the check out didn't take long." Brandon explained, remembering that he didn't explain his place of origin to Hyperion.

"Ah," Chaos replied. "We gods are not very familiar with human speech."

"I figured as much." Brandon replied with a slight grin, starting towards the weapon shop, which was a little surprising to Brandon that such a store existed in a public mall. The store was dark and filled with blades, guns AND medieval torture devices. "Huh, nice touch." Brandon joked with a grin, seeing a mace hanging behind the counter. Something then caught Brandon's eyes. "What's this?" Brandon asked, seeing a digital watch on display.

"Ah, that isn't any ordinary watch." The cashier explained, watching with a smile as Brandon slipped it onto his left wrist. "Press the three buttons." Brandon did as he was asked, and pressed the first button. Suddenly, a large cannon emerged from the watch, covering Brandon's left hand.

"Huh, that's interesting." Brandon thought aloud, examining the weapon. Upon pressing the second button, the cannon transformed into a small mini gun. "That's pretty cool." Brandon thought aloud once more. Upon pressing the third button, the minigun's multiple barrels retracted an was replaced with a drill. "I'll take it." Brandon said with a grin, grinning at the watch.

The cashier grinned. "It was invented by Kidd."

Chaos sighed. "Who else?" she asked rhetorically. "He makes pretty much everything they sell these days. Sometimes he has the help of other gods, but usually it's just him and sometimes Alice."

"We'll, I'll make sure to thank him." Brandon said, matching up the clock's time to the actual time. "And it actually functions as a watch!" He said happily, seeing the red LED's display the time correctly against a black back ground.

Chaos grinned. "For some reason he always chooses the colors red, black and white. I don't blame him, the combination is very aesthetically appealing."

"I prefer the first two, personally." Brandon said, paying the cashier the large fee for the weapon, then left the store with his two bags in either hands.

Chaos yawned. "We should get back to Hyperion."

"May be a good idea." Brandon agreed, and followed Chaos back to Hyperion's home.

Chaos knocked when they got back. "Hyperion, we have important news!" Brandon waited patiently, tapping his foot as he waited for the God to answer the door. Chaos sighed. "He must be asleep." She morphed back into her gas-like form and went in to unlock the door. She opened it and allowed Brandon inside.

"Thank you." Brandon said, slipping inside the house before closing and locking the door behind him. Chaos floated into the back bedroom and immediately 'daaaaaawwwwwwww'd. "Lemmie guess." Brandon began, laying both bags on the couch. "He's in his kid form." Brandon said monotonously, walking over to where Chaos was standing. Chaos nodded. He was curled up next to Alice, who was hugging him in her sleep. Brandon saw the sight, and an evil grin formed on his lips as he developed a prank idea. He pressed the third button on his watch, causing the drill to emerge. He then turned up the RPMs to the highest they would go. He pulled the trigger inside the glove, and a loud, shrill drilling noise pierced the air. Alice woke up with a shriek and fell off the bed, hitting her head on the nightstand. Hyperion yelped and fell on top of her. Brandon immediately bursted out laughing, leaning against a wall as to keep from falling to the floor.

"Gah!" Alice groaned, rubbing the back of her head. Hyperion was clutching onto her for dear life. Alice guessed that since he was in child form, he also currently had childlike fears.

"Oh god, too funny." Brandon said through his dying laughter, wiping a tear from his eye. Alice sent him a sharp glare and hissed. "Sorry, sorry." Brandon said, his laughter finally leaving him as he pressed the third button again, causing the drill to retract into the watch.

"Anyways, we have imprtant news," Chaos announced.

"Like what?" Hyperion whimpered.

"Menoitios threatened to bring the other three horsemen to take down Kidd." Bradon explained, his face and tone suddenly becoming as grave as the topic was.

"WHAT?!" Alice yelled. "FOR WHAT?!"

"Menoitios accused Kidd of stealing his spell book." Brandon explained, surprised that his memory actually worked for once.

"Why would Menoitios have a spell book?" Hyperion asked. "He doesn't even know how magic works! Unless he stole Kidd's first, just for an excuse to unite the Horsemen." Hyperion scowled. "Shit!"

"So, should we come up with a plan to stop him?" Brandon asked, already knowing the answer.

"I could always get Chaos or Nyx to send him back to Tartarus. Or The Furies." Hyperion suggested.

"That would probably be for the best." Brandon agreed, not sure what Hyperion was saying, but trusting him enough to agree with his decision.

"Chaos, go fetch me Nyx, Erebus and Aphrodite." the God ordered. Chaos floated off quickly as the former sighed. "This is going to take awhile."

"Well, guess I might as well get in a little training with this thing while we wait." Brandon said, tapping his watch. "You wouldn't happen to have a firing range around here, would you?"

"No," Hyperion replied. "Where there are weapons, there is no peace."

"True, but how is there peace without war?" Brandon replied, finding Hyperion's constant positiveness slightly aggravating.

"True," Hyperion replied.

Alice chuckled. "Erebus isn't this... Positive. He's a pessimistic, glass half empty type of God."

"I feel that id like Erebus the most." Brandon said, trying to think of a way to make a makeshift firing range. "Do you have a basement and some junk that you're going to get rid off?"

"No," he replied. "I don't keep things that I don't need."

Brandon sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Go figure." Brandon muttered to himself. "Do you at least have a basement and a sharpie?" He asked in one final attempt, an idea coming to mind.

"I have a bomb shelter," Hyperion replied.

"That could work." Brandon said, thinking up a plan in his head. "Plus, the reinforced concrete could handle being shot much better than a house foundation."

"Alice, do you wanna come with?" Brandon offered, knowing that she could be very helpful in his training.

"Um, sure," Alice replied. "When my head stops fucking hurting."

Brandon shrugged sheepishly. "My bad." He said, and tuned his soul into the healing frequency, placing his palm gingerly onto Alice's hurt head. Alice almost instantly relaxed. "Better?" Brandon asked, knowing that Alice would repay the favor at some point.

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Alright, after you." Brandon said, gesturing towards the door to both Alice and Hyperion. "I'm also going to need a marker, if you have one lying around."

Alice walked out while Hyperion looked thoughtful. "I think there's a red, black and yellow sharpie in the drawer on the right side of the fridge."

"Thanks." Brandon said with a grin, finding and grabbing the three markers before following Hyperion to his bomb shelter.

The bomb shelter itself looked just like a basement, only it was reinforced with iron and steel and was filled with clothes, different kinds of foods and had a bed in it. With a toilet, of course.

"Hmm..." Brandon thought, then put a 5x5 grid on each of the three walls with the markers. Each grid was a single color, and hand numbers across it horizontally, and letters going down vertically. "Ok Alice, you're going to call out a color, a letter, and a number, and I'll switch to the designated weapon and try to hit it as fast as possible. Red is the cannon, black is the minigun, and yellow is the drill." Brandon explained, pointing to each grid as he did so. "Easy enough?"

Alice nodded. "OK. Red A2."

Brandon pressed the first button on his watch and the cannon quickly popped out. Brandon swiveled and quickly fired, hitting the target on a diagonal to the one called. "Damn it." Brandon cursed, pissed off that he missed.

Alice chuckled. "Yellow B4."

Brandon pressed the third button and began lunging at the target, the drill connecting with the proper square. "There we go." Brandon said with a grin, retracting his hand. "Much better."

Alice grinned. "Black B1."

Brandon pressed the second button and shot his arm out at the target, unloading fifty rounds in a mere second, most of which landed in the target. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

Alice yawned. "Red B3."

Brandon pressed the first button once more and fired the cannon, the focused energy ball exploding right in the correct square. "I think I'm good." Brandon said, noticing Alice's yawn. "You wanna try?"

Alice chuckled. "Nah, it was bad enough having to test the thing. You don't want to know how many times it exploded in my face..."

"Too many to count?" Brandon asked with a grin, chuckling slightly at the mental image. Brandon's grin then became slightly lewd when he remembered the lingerie. "Oh, I got you a present."

"Oh?" Alice asked. "I like presents..."

"This one's special, I promise you that." Brandon said, starting towards the door. "Stay here and I'll go get it." Brandon instructed, and jogged towards the house.

Alice sat on the bed, next to Hyperion. "What do you think it is?" she asked.

"No clue." he replied.

Brandon soon returned, the present hidden behind his back. "Hyperion, could you please leave for a second? It's a bit...private." Brandon asked, taking a couple of seconds to find the final word. The child nodded and left to wait outside by the door. Alice's face turned bright red. "I'm not sure if I should hit you or kiss you..."

"There's a bed in there if you want to do both!" Hyperion called from outside, making Alice blush even more.

"Gods!" she huffed.

Brandon chuckled even louder. "If I have any say in the matter, I'd prefer the latter."

Alice huffed. "Well..." Brandon simply smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers lightly. Alice kissed back before slapping him lightly on the cheek and pulling away. "There, I did both and we didn't even need the bed~!"

"Not what I meant!" Hyperion called in there, making Alice chuckle.

"Then what did you mean?" Brandon called out jocularly, pretending to rub his cheek where Alice hit him.

"I meant sex!" the God called back.

"Oh..." Alice's face turned bright red.

"I thought as much." Brandon said, enjoying the fact that the God of Light isn't completely pure.

Alice huffed. "All Gods are pervs," she muttered. "At least, all the one's I've met.

"Oh God, imagine Cupid." Brandon thought with a chuckle, shaking his head at the thought.

Alice's face heated up at the thought. "You're lucky you've never met him... He gropes people. Girls AND guys."

Brandon's laughter immediately stopped. "I'd strangle him with his own bow." Brandon threatened, becoming enraged by the thought of Alice or himself being groped.

Alice chuckled. "Ah... That's kind of hot."

Brandon shot a hot glare, but it soon dissipated. "Damn you and your yaoi couplings..." He muttered, shaking the thought out of his head.

"I wasn't talking about that," she chuckled. "You~ bein' all protective and shit~!"

"Sorry, sorry." Brandon said, sighing. "I don't know, I've just seen too many relationships ruined by one significant other having a second partner. I just wouldn't be able to deal with that." Brandon explained, looking away from Alice.

"It's OK," Alice replied, kissing him on the cheek. "At least that will never happen between us, right?"

"Yeah." Brandon said with a nod, being away from home for so long that he forgot about his Maka.

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck. "Love you."

"Love you too." Brandon replied, wrapping one arm around her waist. Alice laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. Brandon smiled, falling back on the bed. Alice smiled and happily kissed him. Brandon kissed her back and hugged her loosely, giving her a a quick squeeze. She let out a small moan before hearing Hyperion call out.

"Erebus! Nyx! Aphrodite! We've been waiting!"

Alice pulled away and pouted, letting out a small, annoyed groan. "We were just getting to the fun part, too... Oh well."

Brandon frowned a little bit. "Every time..." He muttered, then quickly got off the bed, offering a hand for Alice.

She took it and stood. "Let's go meet the Erebus and Nyx."

"Alright." Brandon said, starting for the door but stopping. "You might wanna hide your present. We don't want anyone unnecessarily finding out, now do we?"

Alice chuckled. "OK, I'll leave it under the bed and come back to get it." She smiled and laid it under the bed.

"Good thinking." Brandon said with a grin, waiting patiently at the door. "Ready?"

Alice smiled and grabbed his hand. "Yep."

"Alright, let's go." He said, and pushed the door open with Alice in tow. They were greeted by four Gods-Hyperion, Aphrodite, Erebus and Nyx. Erebus looked 18 and was clad in a black T-shirt with a dark purple bat on it and black jeans. His hair was black with purple and blue streaks and his eyes were bright red. His wife, Nyx, had shoulder length black hair. She was clad in low black v-neck with a black miniskirt with toxic green ruffles and garters. Her eyes were bright green. Erebus said something to her in Gods' Language, in which she stuck out her tongue at. She had a tongue piercing-once again, it was green.

'Seem more like steam punk goths than gods.' Brandon thought to himself as he approached. "Erebus and Nyx, I assume?" Brandon asked, remembering Hyperion saying that Erebus was his counterpart.

Erebus nodded. "Yeah. We're them..."

"I'm Brandon Pazzo." Brandon said, outstretching his hand for a handshake.

Erebus shook his hand. "Erebus." His voice sounded gravelly and deep.

Nyx jumped up and down. "I'm Nyyyyyyyx!" The goddess replied enthusiastically. Her voice was high pitched and kind of annoying.

Brandon cringed internally at Nyx's voice, feeling that any extended conversation with her would result in a need of acetaminophen. "I'm an acquaintance of Alice's." Brandon explained, gesturing to the ex-wendigo.

"Oh, Kidd's toy?" Nyx asked.

"His weapon," Alice hissed.

"Not EVERYTHING is about sex, Nyx," Erebus commented.

"Yes, it is~!" Aphrodite chimed.

Brandon's nose dripped a few drops of blood, but he quickly hid it. "I'm indifferent on the matter."

Alice huffed and looked away. "Yeah, but she's not KIDD'S toy~!" Aphrodite chuckled. Brandon's nose dripped a little more and he quickly looked away, whistling to himself. Alice huffed while the other gods gave Brandon a confused look.

"Uh..." Brandon began, his cheeks becoming slightly redder as he searched for words. "Alice and I are...um...kinda in a relationship..." He trailed off, fearing that Nyx would squeal and become even more annoying than she already is.

Nyx pouted. "Awwwwwww! But Kidd and Alice are so cute!"

Alice glared. "Hmmmm, is that why you're his joint protector?"

"I-It's not like that!"

"Suuuuuuure it's not."

"I'm married!"

"That doesn't prove anything."

"I'm being Switzerland in this situation." Brandon said simply, holding up his hands in mock surrender while slowly backing away.

"You better!" Nyx growled.

"Nyx, calm down," Erebus replied. "I would never accuse you of infidelity-emotionally or otherwise." Brandon simply stood there uncomfortably, not being the best when it came to social interactions.

Alice sighed. "Anyway, time to get to the matter at hand. What the hell do we do with Menoitios?"

"I say we sic Kidd on him!" Erebus replied. "He's the strongest horseman, he can kill him in a heartbeat!"

"Only if we get him extremely angry-and even then, he's more likely to kill us!" Hyperion replied.

"I can take care of the anger part, and maybe we could use Alice as a dissuasive means so that Kidd doesn't attack us." Brandon suggested, entering a tactical mindset.

Alice shrugged. "Or I could talk to Menoitios and convince him not to. And bring Kidd with me, just in case."

"Better plan." Brandon said, pointing to Alice.

"Or if I go alone, I could bring his spell book and threaten to burn it if he calls them," Alice replied.

"That could work, but you could use back up if Menoitios charges you after you threaten him." Brandon explained, having a good idea of how viotile the god was.

"Well, he's never really hurt me, before... Just threatened."

"And i think that barrier was broken when he nearly broiled our asses." Brandon replied, remembering how close the wall of fire was.

"Eh, true. But I'll take my protection charm with me."

Brandon sighed, not putting much faith in a little piece of metal. "If you really think that'll stop him, than go ahead." Brandon said, sounding a little distraught.

Alice smiled. "Besides, with that charm, if I get hurt than Kidd gets hurt. Then he'll come help me."

"Alright." Brandon conceded, curious if that the charm that Hyperion gave him had the same effect that Kidd's had. Hyperion gave a curt nod, as if hearing his thoughts. Another effect of the charm. "Huh. Remember to not hurt yourself in a stupid way." Brandon thought aloud, glancing at the charm in his breast pocket.

Hyperion chuckled. "You better not. I don't want to have to bail you out of any stupid situations."

"No promises." Brandon said with a grin, knowing that anything could happen.

Hyperion sighed. "Ugh. Erebus, why not change into your child form?"

"What? No!" Erebus hissed.

"It's cute~!" Nyx replied. Brandon cringed at Nyx's squeal, trying to think of any excuse to get away.

Hyperion puffed his cheeks out. "I'M in child form!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to hear Nyx squealing!" Erebus whined.

"Believe me, Alice and Chaos are worse."

"I choose the option that'll save my ears the most damage." Brandon said, continuing to rack his brain for reasons to leave.

Alice sighed. "Back to the point!"

"Does anyone have any objections to Alice's plan?" Brandon asked, wanting this social gathering to be over as quickly as possible.

Aphrodite raised her hand. "I do, on accounts that Alice is too much of a bitch to 'convince' him of anything."

"Aphrodite, I'm going to ask to to please shut your mouth." Brandon said, the rage he tried to conceal dribbling out onto his words.

Aphrodite grinned. "Why? Am I pissing you off, loverboy~?"

"Firstly, yes. Secondly, call me 'loverboy' again, and I'll rip out your skull and beat you to death with it." Brandon threatened, his rage building quickly.

Alice snickered at that. "Better run, whore!" she cackled, earning a death glare from the God(dess).

"Alice." Brandon said sharply. "Please don't feed the trolls."

"Oh, OK," Alice grinned, still laughing a little.

"Once again, any further objections?" Brandon asked, sending a glare at Aphrodite when he(she?) opened their mouth.

Erebus spoke next. "Ahem, I don't thank it would be wise to send a human-or a girl for that matter. If he's already contacted... lets say Famine, then the result would be disastrous. Famine makes people take things in excess-food, love, drugs, sex. Anything. There is the possibility she could get raped or eaten."

Brandon's rage tripled at the last few words, nearly reaching his insanity point level, but he kept it concealed. "Ok then, Erebus. What do you suggest?" Brandon asked through gritted teeth, his anger refusing to die down.

"I say we combine Alice's plan with mine. She can go with the book, but she needs to bring Kidd, you and one of us for backup." Erebus replied calmly. Nyx opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by her husband. "No, Nyx. It's bad enough we're sending Alice. We don't need you to be put in danger as well."

Brandon nodded, his anger subsiding for the moment. "That sounds good." Brandon said, openly accepting anything to end this gathering as quickly as possible.

"Everyone agree?" Erebus asked. Alice raised her hand, as well as Nyx and Hyperion and Chaos. Aphrodite reluctantly raised his/hers.

"Good. I now declare this meeting over." Brandon said, his rage dissipating mostly from relief.

Aphrodite left, and Nyx tried to leave. "I think I'll stay here for awhile," Erebus replied. Nyx pouted.

"Why do you like coming over here so much, anyway?" she asked. Alice burst out laughing.

"We've been friends millions of years. That's not a crime, is it?" Hyperion asked.

"Last i checked, no." Brandon said, his rage flaring a little bit since he still had to stay. 'Stupid social obligations...' He thought to himself, forgetting that his soul frequency was tuned back to Alice's after he healed her.

"We should go tell Kidd about this," Alice replied.

"Good idea." Brandon said, then remembered something else. 'Go get your gift while I distract them.' Brandon thought to Alice, seeing that the three gods were engaged in a conversation. Alice nodded, ran to the bomb shelter, retrieved the lingerie and stuffed it in her pocket. ...Along with a Dark Chocolate Hershey bar that Hyperion put in there. She hoped it was still fresh. Brandon waited patiently for her to return, and said his good byes to the three gods. "Once again, thank you, Hyperion." He said, then started for the door.

"You're welcome," Hyperion replied. "Goodbye~! It's been nice having you and Alice over."

Brandon nodded with a smile and took Alice's hand before leaving. "God, that suuucked." Brandon said after they were a good distance from Hyperion's house.

"Yes, it was rather awkward," Alice replied, leaning on him a little as they walked.

"Well, at least that's over and done with." Brandon said, grinning as she put her head on his shoulder. "Hope you like your 'present'."

"I loved it," she chuckled. "Maybe I'll try it on tonight~!" Brandon's face went blank and his nose trickled a little blood. "Maybe," she giggled. "Maybe."

"I'm hopin' for a yes." Brandon said weakly, the flow of blood increasing as he squeezed his nose, trying to stop it. She kissed his cheek and chuckled. He waited for the blood to finally stop before kissing her back, grinning his signature grin at her. She smiled back. "As soon as we talk to Kidd~!"

Brandon's mind then returned to the present day, and he shakes his head. "Kidd is not going to be happy." Brandon said, feeling confident that he knew this Kidd well enough to make that judgment.

"About the lingerie or Menoitios?" Alice asked.

"Both, but i was thinking about the second." Brandon elaborated, chuckling slightly.

Alice grinned. "We won't have to worry about that, he'll be too busy fuming about Meno~!" She kissed his ear and nibbled it. Brandon grinned once again, kissing her lips when she finished. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a small moan. Brandon grinned a little wider, enjoying the fact that Alice enjoyed it. He then pressed a little harder into the kiss, wrapping one arm around her waist. Alice closed her eyes and parted her lips a little, pressing herself closer to him. Brandon took his cue and parted his lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he pulled her closer. Alice moaned a little louder, running her hands through his hair and lightly tugging at it. Brandon's tongue explored her mouth, prodding and swirling around her tongue, letting out a low grunt of pleasure.

Alice practically melted against him.

Brandon grinned once more, knowing that he was in full control of her. He continued to kiss her passionately, not minding that she was leaning against him with all of her weight. Alice's moans grew louder and her breathing became more labored. "Mmmm..." Brandon leaned back against a wall of a building as they continued to kiss, feeling his own breathing pick up a bit. Alice pulled away a moment to breathe. "I... Am definitely... trying it on when we get home..." she said between pants. Brandon simply grinned at her, his body rising and falling with every breath. Alice laid her head on his shoulder again, leaving her neck in full view. She batted her eyes at him. Brandon smiled and started walking again, taking her hand in his own once more. Alice sighed happily. "I can't wait until we DO get home! No one better interrupt us this time..."

"I hope not." Brandon said, then thought of a joke. "You wouldn't happen to have a 'Do Not Disturb' sign to hang on your door, would you?"

Alice burst out laughing. "No... But I think Kidd does..."

"Maybe we should grab it." Brandon offered with a grin, chuckling a little from Alice's laughter.

"Yes. Yes, we should," Alice grinned.

"Speaking of which, I think we're almost home." Brandon said, seeing the building appear from behind another destroyed building.

Alice grinned. "OK, we warn Kidd about Meno, grab his 'Do Not Disturb' sign and have our fun~!"

"Sounds like a good enough plan to me." Brandon replied with a grin, breaking into a jog towards the house.

Alice ran after him. "Hey, wait up~!" she giggled.

"You're too slow!" He replied, trying his best to imitate the Sonic taunt. Alice smirked and ran as fast as she could... Then she ended up hitting the door face-first. "Good job." Brandon said with a grin and a chuckle, peeling her off of the door.

Alice chuckled and opened it, walking inside. They were greeted by a very annoyed Kidd. "OK, 1. Where have you two been and 2. Why does Alice look sexed up?"

"1. Being chased by Menoitios before hiding at Hyperion's, and 2. I have no I dea." Brandon explained, looking slightly confused at Alice.

Alice just leaned on him and nuzzled his neck. Kidd shrugged. "Can't blame me for asking. Though she seriously does look pretty... Aroused."

Brandon simply shrugged before starting for the stairs. "I'm not sure about Alice, but I'm shot." Brandon said with a yawn, bringing the plastic bags he was carrying upstairs.

Alice leaned against the wall. "Oh yeah... Menoitios accused you of stealing his spell book... Just so you know..."

"WHAT?!" Kidd yelled, outraged. Brandon heard Kidd's yell all the way upstairs and chuckled, putting his bag of clothes and books in the corner of Alice's room."He doesn't even HAVE a spell book, does he?" Kidd asked. "Never mind, you wouldn't know! Why the hell would he accuse me of stealing?!"

"He wants to bring the Horsemen to Death City," Alice yawned.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Brandon chuckled a little louder, though he knew how serious that was. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

Brandon soon came back downstairs. "In case you have any doubts, I was there when Menoitios explained his plan." He said, going to the fridge to get a soda.

Kidd scowled. "You two eat something. We're going over to Menoitios's house tonight."

Brandon gritted his teeth in anger in the fridge before forcing it back to normal when he returned with the soda. "Why do we have to go, exactly?" Brandon asked, trying to keep his anger out of his voice.

"Backup." Kidd replied. "I'm not a fully grown Horseman yet, I probably won't be able to take him on by myself unless I'm under some extreme emotion."

"I'll go in, first, then!" Alice called. "I call dibs!"

"Are you sure about that?" Brandon asked, cracking open the can and take a sip.

"I dunno... She called dibs on it, I think she's pretty sure," Kidd muttered.

"Fine, but I'm going to be back up." Brandon said, tapping his watch. "I trust that fucker as far as I can throw him."

"OK!" Alice grinned. "I guess that depends how far you can throw, though!"

"I'm assuming less that a foot." Brandon clarified. "So, how long till we leave?"

"After you guys eat dinner," Kidd replied.

"Ok, I guess I should better get cooking then." Brandon said, not knowing what time it was.

Alice grinned. "What we eatin'? I want to get this over with and 'go to bed'," she chuckled, sending him a smirk.

"Hmm, how does linguini in red meat sauce strike you?" Brandon asked, sending a grin back at Alice.

"I like it~!" Alice grinned.

"Sounds nice," Kidd replied.

"Then I better get cookin'." Brandon said, fetching a pot and filling it with water. He then placed it on the stove, turning it onto high so that it'd boil. He then fetched the pasta, a can of tomato sauce, and some ground beef. A little time on a baking pan browned the beef, which was then cut up and put into another pot with the tomato sauce. The pasta was then added to the boiling water, the heat turned to medium, and it cooked for nine minutes. After that, the pasta was spooned on to three plates, the sauce poured onto each, and was distributed to the three, along with a fork. "Dig in." Brandon said, beginning to wolf down the meal. Alice and Kidd grinned, taking their forks and eating huge mouthfuls. Turned out Kidd's teeth were sharper than Alice's... Each one was like a tiny, hooked razor. Brandon grimaced a little at the sight before devouring the rest of his food, finishing the dish quickly.

Kidd finished his as well, followed by Alice a few minutes later. "Thirsty?" he asked Alice. She nodded.

"What do you want?" Brandon asked, rising to take the plates and put them in the sink before going over to the fridge.

"Oh, do we have any mountain dew?" Alice asked.

"Uh..." Brandon asked, rooting around the fridge. "Yeah, here." He said, taking out a can and lob it to Alice. "Do you want anything, Kidd?"

Alice caught it and opened it, taking a few sips. Kidd gave him dark smile. "Menoition's blood."

"Oooh, sorry. We're fresh out." Brandon replied, grinning back just as darkly. "We should have more coming in within the hour."


End file.
